Mondaijitachi: Irregular
by ShiragaKizuato
Summary: One small irregular occurrence was all it takes, to result in not three but four problem children being summoned to another world. He was someone who is not supposed to be here, but here he is. In the box that is Little Garden, what result will this cat shows? Well, let's open the lit and find out.
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

 **The fourth envelope**

* * *

"Boring…"

He said expressing his deepest feeling. He only found the scene of the delinquents and the boy running ironic. He did not get any real enjoyment out of it. He laughed loudly, but it was just for show. Sakamaki Izayoi let his feeling of emptiness go with a deep sigh, and turned his back on the riverside.

"…Hm?"

Woosh. At the same time he started to move, a strong sideway win started blowing. A black sealed letter was dancing in the wind and – after following a very unnatural trajectory – delivered itself into Izayoi's bag.

"…What the hell was that?"

He took out the mysterious letter.

The recipient's name was written neatly on the envelope: "To Sakamaki Izayoi-dono."

* * *

"…Ludicrous, even against that Ojii-sama, this is all it took. It is really laughable."

Kudou Asuka grasped the bedsheet tightly, lying face down. Relationships where the only answer you hear is "Yes" are plain and without substance. To put it simply, she could only build meaningless relationships, and she was really tired of those meaningless relationships.

Asuka's eyes wandered around the room, suddenly fixated on a suspicious sealed envelope that was left on the desk.

"…?"

Asuka titled her head.

She immediately glanced at all the possible entrances, the door, the window, the emergency escape route, but they were all locked and none showed any signs of entry.

"…Fufu. I don't know who you are, but a 'sealed room letter' instead of a 'sealed room murder'. I like your style."

She even forgot about the blazing heat, and for the first time in a very long time, a smile appeared on her face. She joyfully broke the seal on the envelope.

* * *

 _"So-something very strange happened, Yo-ojou-chan! A letter addressed to you fell from the sky!"_

"From the sky?"

For your information, the cat was just a normal calico cat. The one special in some way was not the cat but the girl, Kasukabe Yo. The calico pushed the letter into Yo hands while trying to climb up to her shoulder.

 _"Don't misunderstand, Ojou! I am not kidding at all! This letter really fell from the sky!"_

The calico cat sounded like he was making excuses, so she gently patted his head and lifted him up.

"I believe you. You're telling the truth."

Her tone was calm and soothing so the calico cat calmed down for a moment, but then became very interested at the content of the envelope, so he looked at her pleadingly.

 _"Ojou, please open it already! I will lose all my fur from anticipation!"_

* * *

The scenery was of a vast, autumn forest. Trees with red, yellow and green leaves as far as the eyes can see. The sun shining above and an orchestra of the wind and the sound of rustling foliage composed by Mother nature. Truly a scene to be admired.

At the center of the forest, was the biggest and oldest tree, boasting an even more beautiful costume of red, yellow and green leaves.

On one of its giant branch, was a sleeping figure. His dark purple hair rustled with the gentle wind. Using one arm as pillow, the other one resting on his stomach. Then suddenly, his free arm reached out toward the sky, and in his hand was a black sealed envelope.

Opening one of his eye, he closely examined the suspicious thing. It looks just like any other envelope, minus being black. But the strange thing was, the recipient part was left empty. No, more like it was blurred and the name was incomprehensible.

"An envelope in this kind of place, at this exact spot. Too much for just mere coincidence."

Seemingly interested, the man sat right up. Sitting cross-legged, he broke the seal to read the content inside.

* * *

" _Boys and girls with wondrous talent and much distress,_

 _I address thee!_

 _If you strive to test your Gifts, cast aside your friends and family, your possession, your world,_

 _and come to our Little Garden!"_

* * *

"Wha-?"

"Kya-!"

The scenery changed before their eyes without any transition. Suddenly, they found themselves 4000 meters up in the air. Even while suffering from the pressure of falling, they all had the similar thoughts about the situation and said mostly the same words.

"Where the hell is this?!"

An entirely foreign scenery unfolded before their eyes. At the horizon, a steep fall could be seen presenting an abrupt ending to the world. Under them was an unknown fully covered city, so huge that it confused their sense of scale.

The world before their eyes was an entirely different world.

* * *

"Did the summoning go well, Kuro Usagi?"

"Yes, it seems so, Jin-bocchan."

"Well, we will have to wait and see how it turns out. Nothing good comes from being pessimistic. We just have to emphasize how fun this place looks on the surface. It would be easiest to confess in the first meeting that 'Our Community is on the brink of total destruction!' but that will only cause them to be wary about joining us."

"Sorry to leave everything to you, but can I ask you to go pick them up?"

"Leave it to me!"

When the girl, Kuro Usagi touched the Workshop's door, the young boy name Jin spoke to her with concern in his voice.

"Will their arrival…save our Community…I wonder?"

"Who knows…but the Host side promised one thing," she said while quickly turning to face him again, sending her skirt aflutter as she smiled at him mischievously.

"The Gifts they possess are of highest class in humanity!"

"Although she did say there was a slight irregularity during the summon ritual…" Kura Usagi said in a small tone almost like a whisper.

"Did you say something?" the boy Jin asked back.

"Ah! No, nothing! I'll be going now!" she said and quickly jolted off.

"Ginyaaaaaa! O-Ojou-!"

Falling from 4000m in the air, the five of them passed through multiple membranes of water that were prepared above the landing point, then fell into a small lake.

"Kya!-"

"Wa!-"

They landed in the water with a loud splash. As the water membranes slowed their fall, the four of them landed safely, but the calico cat that fell with Yo didn't have it easy.

In the mean that Yo was pulling the calico cat to the surface, the other three quickly reached the shore while spouting curses.

"Kuh, quite a way to wake someone up after a sleep."

"I-I cannot believe it! To think they would pull me out without saying a word and on top of that, drop me from the sky!"

"Same here, dammit! Depending on the situation, it could have been Game Over on the spot. It would have been better if they summoned us inside a rock or something at least."

"…But then you wouldn't be able to move."

"No problem for me."

"That, is but a child play."

"I see. Quite selfish of you two."

Sakamaki Izayoi and Kudou Asuka turned their back against each other with a "Hmpf!", and started wringing the water out of their clothes. The man with the dark purple hair also did the same while titling his head to one side as some water got into his ear. Behind them, Kasukabe Yo climbed out of the lake to the shore. Following the other's example, she started squeezing the water out of her clothes. Next to her, calico cat shook his body spraying water everywhere.

Yo then asked while drying her clothes.

"Where…could this be?"

"No idea. Well, there was something that looked like the end of the world, so maybe we're on the back of some huge turtle?"

Answered Izayoi to Yo's question.

One thing for sure, it was a place they knew nothing about. After the boy deemed his clothes dry enough, he brushed a stubborn lock of his hair aside and asked.

"There is probably no mistake, but just to make sure, I'll ask anyway. Did you guys also get a strange letter?"

"That is right, but first of all, do not address me that way. My name is Kudou Asuka. Pay attention to that from now on. Moving on; you there holding that cat, your name is?"

"Kasukabe Yo. Same situation as you."

"I see. Let us get along now Kasukabe-san. Finally, you with the uncivilized and savage looking appearance and you with the nontraditional kimono with even more savage looking appearance over there?"

"Wow, thanks for that pompous self-introduction. I'm, just as the appearance suggests – uncivilized and savage, Sakamaki Izayoi. Vulgar, brutal and hedonistic, all that I need to be a hopeless person. So please follow the Rules of Usage and Dosage Guidelines when interacting with me, Ojou-sama."

"Hahahaha! Calling someone savage on first meeting, now that's a first, Ojou-chan. Not that I'm complaining. The name Burai Kudoku."

"I see, Burai-san and Izayoi-kun. If you give me Handling Instruction, I'll think about it."

"Hahaha, I'll make one so you better be ready for it, Ojou-sama."

Sakamaki Izayoi laughing cheerfully.

Kudou Asuka turning away haughtily.

Kasukabe Yo watching indifferently.

And Burai Kudoku.

Watching from the shadow Kuro Usagi was thinking.

 _"Uwaa! All of them seem like problem children! But why is there one more?"_

Watching from the shadow, Kuro Usagi was panicking as to how to deal with the four problem children that were summoned to this world, the world of Little Garden.

And that, was how it all started.

* * *

 **Shiraga:** first attempt at other series beside Elsword so do spare me if anything seems off. The character I'm using is one of my OC for Elsword if you're wondering. Although he's an OC for a different world, but since he haven't made any formal debut yet in said world and I wanna try my skill at something rather than Elsword so I chose him as the test subject and this will not count as a crossover. Sorry if my OC may seems too OP later on, but, let's face it, literally everyone in the Mondaiji world is OP as heck.

This fanfic will be taking place from the start of the original story til end, but with my OC joining the cast, so I will try to make it not a copy-pasta with slight modification from the original story.

So, there you have it for the Prologue. Do read and drop a review, much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Code Unknow and unidentifiable Gift**

* * *

"Jin-bocchan! I've brought new people~!"

While being deep in thought about the future of their Community, Jin Russell raised his head as he heard Kuro Usagi's voice.

"Welcome back Kuro Usagi. Those two fine ladies there?"

"Yes indeed! These four…"

Realizing that something was off, Kuro Usagi turned her head around and froze on the spot.

"Heh? Weren't there another two? A gentleman with evil eyes, really bad mouth and another one with just as bad attitude, both with 'we're problem children' aura emanating from their body?"

"Izayoi-kun and Burai-san?"

"Izayoi-kun said 'I'm gonna go and take a look at the end of the world real quick.' and Burai-san said 'End of the world? Sounds fun.' and tagged along. Toward that direction."

Where she pointed was where they saw the steep Cliffside while freefalling from 4000m up in the air.

Standing dumbfounded in the middle of the road, Kuro Usagi started questioning them with ruffled up ears.

"Why didn't you stop them?!"

"Because one guy said, 'Don't stop me.'"

"Then why didn't you tell Kuro Usagi about it?!"

"Because the other guy said, 'She's teasing material.'"

"What does that even mean?! And you two must be lying because you thought it would be too troublesome, right?!"

"Half of it was a lie, but for your question, correct." They both admitted without any remorse.

Kuro Usagi fell on her knees. Oh how she envied her past self from a few hours ago when she was still enthusiastic about the new talents' arrival.

To think that all of them were such problem children, there must be a limit to such harassment. No, maybe there is, it's just that the limit was brought to a whole new level by these problem children.

In contrast to Kuro Usagi, Jin turned pale and shouted.

"Thi-this is terrible! At the [Edge of the World] there are many Mythical Beasts roaming about for the sake of Gift games!"

"Mythical Beasts?"

"Ye-yes. This term is used for beasts that possessed Gifts, in particular there are a lot of Mythical Beasts possessing powerful Gifts near the [Edge of the World]. Meeting them is the worst end you can think of, no human can oppose them!"

"Oh, that is a shame. Then I guess it's Game Over for those two?"

"Game Over before even starting a game? Witty."

"This is not the time to be joking!"

Jin desperately trying to press the seriousness of the situation, but the two of them only shrugged after getting scolded.

"Haa…Jin-bocchan, I am terribly sorry, but could I entrust these two in your care?"

"I understand. What will you do, Kuro Usagi?"

"Kuro Usagi will catch those two problem children, and while I'm at it, I will make them regret that they looked down on the one called [Highborn of Little Garden]!"

Meanwhile in the opposite direction, Sakamaki Izayoi and Burai Kudoku were having a race to the [Edge of the World]. Moving through the thick forest at the speed that looked like a blur in the field of vision to naked eyes, without even one unnecessary movement.

"You're pretty good, lad!"

"Likewise!"

Sharply 5 minutes later, they have cleared the forest.

"So this really is a different world huh. Even the air smells different." Burai took in a deep breath of the air and exhaled excitedly.

"You don't seem to be surprised much about all this."

"Right back at you, lad. I have some, 'experience' with this whole 'different world' thing. But you don't seem to be the case."

"Hoh, you can tell?" Izayoi asked with a grin while giving a sideway glance.

"The nose knows. Or rather, it's a habit you naturally pick up after being alive for too long." Burai replied while pointing at his nose.

Now before them was the bank of a large river. Coming to a sudden stop, they scanned their eyes on the surrounding.

"You can feel it too right, lad?"

"Yeah, this place has some interesting folks."

And without even saying a word, they understood what the other had in mind.

"That Rabbit Ojou-chan said 'Gift game can be held by any manner of individuals' right?"

"She did. So, since our race ended with a draw…"

"Whoever won a Gift Game first have the final laugh!" a declaration of challenge. They both jolted off in different direction.

Running along the riverbank, Burai was looking from side to side while sniffing the air as if he was following a trace of something. But what his nose was tracing wasn't just any ordinary smell. It was the smell of what he referred as "the smell of a good fight".

" _Over there."_ with a sharp turn, Burai made a big leap from this side to the other side of the river, which recorded width was 2800m. But he only made it to ¾ of the river's width.

"Not this time." As he said that, a black purple-ish mist the formed under his feet and solidified. Using that as foothold, he successfully made it to the other side of the river. Now instead of going by foot on the ground, he used the same method like just now to cross the river.

Air-dashing or so he called, for another 15 minutes, Burai could finally see the [Edge of the World]. A giant waterfall where water ran over the [Edge of the World] and fell down to the endless sky beneath.

"The smell stopped here."

He landed on the ground and looked around. But beside water, water, more water and surprise, more water, there was nothing else. But Burai trusted his nose more than any mean of detection in the world, so it could only mean one thing.

"Down there?"

He stood at the edge and peeked down. There was still nothing down there but an endless, empty sky and the giant stream of water.

"What the eyes see can be deceiving. This just get better and better."

With that, he jumped off the [Edge of the World].

Even after falling for a while, there was still nothing but the stream of water from the waterfall above as his companion.

"Any faster and it may be hard to stop."

He said to himself and landed on a black platform of solidified mist. Then the scenery around him changed suddenly, just like when he was summoned. Luckily this time he didn't get wet.

"This world sure loves its sudden scenery changing trick." He laughed and looked at the new scenery around him. Water, as far as the eye can see, again.

Looking up, the sky was decorated with millions of stars and a full moon. But there was no sign of the stream of water falling from above anywhere.

"Just now it was still early noon. And the smell of the water…" Burai kneeled down. With a small touch of his hand, the strangely still water surface was disturbed.

Noticing movement and the presence of an intruder, beneath that still, mirror-like water surface, a giant shadow started moving.

"Sea water." He came to the conclusion.

"A large difference in both time and space. So this place must be a pocket dimension." He started walking using the black platform under his feet.

Walking for a while, he could see something like landscape, an island in the distant. And before him, a scroll of paper was floating in mid-air. A [Geass Roll].

"What's this?" Burai took the paper scroll into his hand to read the content.

 **Gift Game Name: "The Eleventh Labour"**

 **Trial of Knowledge**

 **Clearing Condition(s):**

 **Find the way to the Garden of the Hesperides.**

 **Oath: respecting the above, under the pride, banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall commence.**

"Garden of the Hesperides...This place?" the [Geass Scroll] then shone brightly and disappeared, leaving Burai a bit dumbfounded.

"Guess that's mean condition met." Just as he finished the sentence, another [Geass Scroll] appeared.

 **Gift Game Name: "The Eleventh Labour"**

 **Trial of Valour**

 **Clearing Condition(s):**

 **Slay the Guardian of the Western Sea.**

 **Defeat Condition(s):**

 **Forfeiting or the Player does not fulfill the above victory condition.**

 **Being slain in the progress of the Game counts as forfeiting.**

 **Oath: respecting the above, under the pride, banner and the Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall commence.**

"Kill or be killed huh. Now that just make thing much simpler." Burai grinned widely at the content of the [Geass Roll]. At that moment, the still water surface shook violently. Even while standing on the black platform separated from the water, Burai could still feel the change in the atmosphere. Then,

One hundred serpent heads erupted from below and surrounded Burai.

Each long neck covered in scales that make the strongest of armor pale in comparison, the fang sharper than the best sword of a master swordsmith, and the scene of them erupting as if intended to swallow the sky above. A menacing existence that even a god would not want to confront.

Then, 100 pairs of eyes all focused toward its soon to be midnight snack.

Burai stood silently while crossing his arms, then burst into a hysterical laugh.

"To be looked down by not only one but a hundred."

With a stomp of his foot, the air got distorted and the sea shook even more violently. It was as if the entire space was screaming to the presence named "Burai Kudoku".

"Know your place, fool."

His eyes stared with killing intent at the serpent. Some heads instinctively moved back, while some realized the level of the threat it's facing and went for the first strike.

One head struck down from above. Naturally, one would think of dodging if something was to charge at them. But not Burai. He leaned back slightly and threw a skyward kick.

His kick and the serpent head collided, with the force so great that it released a shockwave to the surrounding.

And the winner of the first strike was decided.

The serpent head then loosened all of its neck muscle and fell into the water, spraying water everywhere.

"Tch, got wet again." Burai said irritatedly and pushed his bang back.

"Fine then. Take a good long look, Guardian of the Western Sea! Burn this image into all those hundred eyes of yours!"

Black mist emerged and enveloped Burai's body. His kimono then transformed into a black armor, with vein of purple, flickering flame-like energy tracing all over it. A large black piece of cloth dangling on his left waist, with a crest embroidered on it.

The skull of a beast looking from the side, wearing a crown - the symbol of the King. Even when only a skull was all that is left, one could still feel its vigor, hear its roar when looking at that crest. Yes, the crest of the most prideful warrior tribe, the Yajuu.

"For this is the image, of your worst nightmare!"

The armor then completed with a black mask covering Burai's face. The eyes of the mask glowed purple with flickering flame-like energy gives off a sinister vibe.

With another stomp of his foot, Burai got into his fighting stance.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the serpents head let out a loud screech and charged at him from all direction.

Burai leapt off from his spot and also charged at the serpent heads, clenching his fists.

"Look down on this!"

He threw an uppercut at the serpent head in front of him and sent it flying. Even the scales on the serpent body that it was proud of got smashed with one hit. Two heads then came at him from both sides with their jaws wide open.

Stepping on a black platform, he changed his posture to dodge the two assaulting heads, making them bit into each other.

"Well, you two certainly look cute together…NOT!" still having the momentum from the dodge just now, Burai delivered a bicycle kick at the two "kissing" heads. In such a short moment, four heads already got taken down. But the serpent 100 heads weren't just for show. Take one down, two more will come, beat two down, four more will take their places.

"Hahahahaha! Come, have at thee!"

* * *

"Ooooh!"

"So, how is it? This is the Great Waterfall of Tritonis, there probably wasn't a waterfall like this in Izayoi-san's world right?"

"Aah. It's honestly amazing. So it's around two times the width of Niagara. What is it like below this [Edge of the World]?"

As Izayoi stuck his head out happily over the cliff expecting to find a huge turtle, he saw a silhouette running up the waterfall. There are Salmons that swim up a waterfall, but running up? That's a first.

"Haah! Now that's a good workout!"

The silhouette was Burai. The black armor had already reverted back to his usual nontraditional kimono, now with the right sleeve left hanging, revealing a sleeveless black shirt and part of his well-toned body.

"Oh, you're here lad. And the Rabbit Ojou-chan."

"What, it's just you?" Izayoi said with a mocking tone.

"Disappointed because I'm not a huge turtle?"

"I am."

"Hahaha! Not even trying to deny it!"

Standing on the side while the two exchanging a few lines of mockery, was a frozen Kuro Usagi.

"B-Burai-san, was it? D-did you jumped off the [Edge of the World]?" she asked with stuttering tone.

"Hoh. Anything interesting down there? A huge turtle maybe?" then Izayoi asked, still going on about a huge turtle.

"Yes, yes and no. Found a Gift Game down there, and went fishing with a giant serpent. But no turtle."

Izayoi then clicked his tongue, expressing that he is clearly disappointed at the answer he just got.

"So, what did you get on your part?" he asked.

"About that, it seemed my Gift Game is multi-phased. No spoil of war yet, but I got my fill of fun for today."

"Then it's my win." Feeling somewhat less disappointed at the fact that there is no huge turtle, Izayoi laughed while pointing at the large water tree sapling.

Seeing is believing – a proverb meaning you have to actually see it before you can accept that it really exists or occurs. But even after seeing, and hearing it from the one in question, Kuro Usagi still couldn't believe the event that just unfold before her.

" _To think that there's someone who dared to jump off the [Edge of the World], and come back to tell the tale. Maybe, maybe the revival of our Community is not a far-fetched dream anymore!"_

The Tritonis Fall basking in the light of sunset was dyed crimson, the violent spraying water created a myriad of rainbow. It was about time to go back.

"Garden of the Hesperides…I'll be sure to come back, and claim my prize." Burai took one last glance at the Tritonis Fall, at the place far off the [Edge of the World] then walked away with Kuro Usagi and Sakamaki Izayoi.

They met with the other three, Kudou Asuka, Kasukabe Yo and JIn Russel at the water fountain plaza as the sun was going down and, having heard that they will be participating in a Gift Game against the leader of Fores Garo, Galdo Gasper while she was away, Kuro Usagi's rabbit ears were standing on end as usual in her anger.

"We pissed him off. We're currently reflecting on our action."

"Silence!"

She raged at the clearly coordinated beforehand answer, possibly under someone's suggestion.

"It should be fine. It's not like they are indiscriminately picking a fight, so forgive them." Izayoi who was watching that with a smirk, delivered the finisher.

"Calling one savage, then picking a fight with another, all on your first meeting! You sure know how to make a lasting first impression, Ojou-chan!" then came Burai with a little extra.

"Why, thank you."

"This is not a situation to give compliment! And Izayoi-san, you may be thinking it's fine as long as it's interesting, but the only thing we get from this Game is self-satisfaction, you know? Look at this [Geass Roll]!"

Should the Player win, the Host shall admit to all the crimes referred to by the Player and, after abiding to the judgement of Little Garden's law, the Community shall be disbanded.

And the wager of Asuka's group was Toleration of the Crimes.

"I also don't want to let Galdo run. A villain like him must not be allowed to roam free."

Jin showed that he shared the same opinion, and Kuro Usagi nodded, having conceded.

"Haaaiz~…you all just can't be helped. Well, fine. I also agree that he's irritating. For something of Fores Garo's level, just Izayoi-san alone guarantee an easy win."

"What are you saying? I won't be going you know."

"Of course. I won't let you participate."

"Th-that's no good! You're comrades from the same Community, so you have to cooperate with each other!"

"That's not it, Kuro Usagi."

"Listen well. They were the one who picked the fight, and the other guy accepted it. It would be bad mannered for me to interfere."

"Oh my, you understand it quite well."

"Ah, jeez, do as you wish…"

Having been toyed with for the entire day, by now Kuro Usagi was already tired and lacked the energy to retort.

" _Well, it's just a game that we won't lose anything if lost so it's fine whatever happens."_ She muttered with drooping shoulder.

"Jin-bocchan, please return to the Community ground ahead of us. The game is tomorrow so I'd like to get everyone's Gift appraised by Thousand Eyes. There's also the matter of this water tree."

"Thousand Eyes?"

"Ah yes. Thousand Eyes is an aggregation of Communities that each possessed a special kind of Eye. It is a massive mercantile Community that is well-informed about every corner of Little Garden. Both upper Echelons and lower levels. Fortunately, there is a branch store nearby."

"And this appraisal of Gifts?"

"Of course, that is about their hidden power and origin. If you have a correct understanding of your ability, you can further draw out its capability. You all are curious about your Gift, right?"

They all showed a complex expression in response Kuro Usagi who was seeking agreement. Each had their own thought but none voiced their objections, so Kuro Usagi, Sakamaki Izayoi, Burai Kudoku, Kudou Asuka and Kasukabe Yo headed to the Thousand Eyes.

On the way, Izayoi, Burai, Asuka and Yo gazed upon the townscape with great interest.

Pelibebd Road, which led to the shop, was made of stone and the trees lined along the road were scattering pink flowers as buds and new leaves were beginning to grow.

Looking at the tree-lined street lit by dusk and the city's lamps, Asuka murmured in amazement.

"Cherry blossom…or not? Their petals are different and they shouldn't be blooming in midsummer."

"No, it's still early summer. It's not strange that there are some lively cherry blossoms left."

"…? I thought it was autumn."

"Heh?" the three who were out of sync exchanged their glance and titled their heads. Except for Burai who didn't seem to be very confused. For your information, the time axis of his world was mid autumn. Kuro Usagi smiled and explained.

"Each of you was summoned from a separated world. Outside of your original time axis, history, culture, ecosystem as well as some other things will be different."

"You mean parallel worlds?"

"That's close. But if I were to explain the true term it would take several days so we'll leave that for another opportunity."

Coming to face them, it seemed that they had arrived. On the shop's banner depicting two goddesses facing each other on the blue cloth, that was probably the Thousand Eyes banner.

"Wai-"

"Waiting won't happen, dear customer. We don't do after hour business."

Kuro Usagi tried to stop the female shop clerk who was taking down the signboard at the end of the day, but she couldn't voice her attempt to stop her. They truly were an economic giant. There was no flaw in their refusal of pushy customers.

"You may head elsewhere if you have any complaints. You are hereby forbidden from associating with us."

Wha- to be issuing a ban over something like this, aren't you treating your customers with too much contempt?!"

The shop clerk dealt with Kuro Usagi who was raising a commotion with scornful voice and cold eyes.

"I see. Flat out refusing a rabbit who is a [Highborn of Little Garden] is rude. I will ask for authorization inside so could I have the name of your Community?"

"Guuuh…"

Seeing that something was off, Burai glanced over to Izayoi.

"Oy lad, could it be…"

"Yup. Every Community need a [Name] and [Banner]. Thi- Our Community's [Name] and [Banner] were robbed off. With all their core member no longer here, they don't have the necessary power to take back the [Name] and [Banner]."

"That explains it."

Answering Burai's question, Izayoi then stepped forward.

"We are a [No Name] Community."

He gave the name without hesitation.

"Oho. Then which [No Name]-sama could it be? Could you let me confirm your banner?"

" _Tch, I kinda expected it but she's good."_ He stopped speaking. The risk of a Community without a [Name] or [Banner]. Because they're a powerful shop, they choose their customers. They wouldn't assume the risk that dealing with an untrustworthy customer would bring.

Everyone's gaze focused on Kuro Usagi. Her face showed that she was frustrated from the bottom of her heart and muttered in a small voice.

"That'…um…we don't have a bann-"

Then at that moment, their savior arrived.

"Kuro Usagi! It's been a while!"

* * *

"I am Shiroyasha-sama, one of the leader of Thousand Eyes. If it's job-related, I'll take care of it for one touch of them comparatively well-developed chest."

"Owner. We won't profit like that. The boss will get angry."

The female shop clerk with her ever-calm voice drove in a nail.

"Well, that's fine. If you have something to ask then I'll hear about it in the shop."

"Owner. The regulations."

"I apologized for this ill-mannered clerk who asked for your name whilst knowing that you're No Name. If you're glared at by the boss, I'll take responsibility."

Passing under the shop curtain while glaring at the female shop clerk, the six entered an unnaturally wide courtyard.

"Unfortunately, the shop is now closed. Sorry for conducting this in my own room."

The six advanced across the Japanese-style courtyard and stopped at the open corridor.

Behind the sliding paper doors, the room the five were invited to had the smell of incense burning carried on the wind.

"Let me introduce myself again. I am Shiroyasha, leader of Thousand Eyes which is based at the Fourth Gate, number 3345. I have some history with your Kuro Usagi. You can think of me as a beautiful girl who has been helping her frequently since the collapse of her Community."

"Yes, yes, we have truly been in your care."

"Um, what is that gate thing?"

"It is the gate on the outer wall that exists to indicate the level of Little Garden. The lower the number, the higher the strength of those living there."

"So…and extremely large onion?"

"No, wouldn't it be an extremely large Baumkuchen?

"True. It would be a Baumkuchen."

"Hmm, Baumkuchen."

The four nodded in agreement. Kuro Usagi's shoulder sunk in response to their blunt thought while Shiroyasha was roaring with laughter.

"Fufu, that's a good comparison. While we're at it, just outside the eastern gate is a place overlooking the [Edge of the World]. Those living there don't belong to any Community and are possessor of powerful Gifts. Like the owner of that water tree."

Shiroyasha laughed lightly while looking at the water tree sapling that Kuro Usagi was holding.

"Shiroyasha-sama, were you acquainted with that snake god?"

"Not just an acquaintance, the one who granted him Divinity was me. Though that a story of some hundred years ago."

Puffing out her small chest, Shiroyasha laughed heartily.

Hearing that, Izayoi eyes flashed dangerously as he posed the question.

"Hoh, so you're saying you are stronger than that snake?"

"Of course! I am the eastern Floor Master, and the strongest Host!"

Strongest Host. These words made the eyes of Izayoi, Burai, Asuka and Yo sparkled simultaneously.

"I see…fufu. So if we are to clear your game, our Community would become the strongest of the east?"

"Of course. That's what it means."

"Sounds great. Saves us time."

The three looked at Shiroyasha with their fighting spirit bared. Seeming to realized, Shiroyasha gave a high-pitched laugh.

"What shrewd children. While making a request, they also challenge me to a Gift Game?"

"Hahaha! Youngsters these days sure are impatient!" the only one who remained calm was Burai.

"Eh? W-wait, you three! Burai-san, shouldn't you stop them?!"

"Let them be, Rabbit Ojou-chan. Kids grow up fighting."

"It's fine, Kuro Usagi. I've also been thirsting for someone to play with."

"You're quick on the uptake. I like that."

"Fufu, I see. However, there is one thing I'd like to confirm before the Game."

"What is it?"

Shiroyasha drew out from her kimono's sleeve the Thousand Eyes banner emblem and said one thing with a fierce and gallant smile.

"Is what you seek a Challenge, or a Duel?"

In that instant, an explosive changed unlike any other, even in this world of Little Garden, happened before their vision.

A swaying field of golden grains, a white hill peeking out from the horizon, a forest's lake shore. The place they were thrown into had a snowy field and a frozen lake – a place where the sun revolves around horizontally.

"Greenhorn always love, to make a name for themselves. Reckless, hot-headed, impatient, always forge their way forward. That is, until they come to face with an unmovable object."

Standing next to Kuro Usagi, Burai spoke from his experience.

"It will serve as an example, for them to learn from their mistakes, and grow up to who they want to be. Those are what make the youngsters youngster. That is what it's like, to be young."

Shiroyasha then asked once again to the three who were rooted in the spot in blank amazement.

"I will rename myself and ask once again. I, am the Demon Lord of the White Night – celestial spirit of the sun and white night, Shiroyasha. Is what you desired to Challenge a trial? Or an equal-footed Duel?"

Demon Lord Shiroyasha. The three gulped once again at the ghastliness that was unthinkable of a girl's smile.

"This white night's lake shore and snowy field. The sun that forever casts twilight over this land, they are but one of my Game Boards."

Shiroyasha spread her hands and the sea of clouds at the distant horizon split in the blink of an eye, revealing the twilight sun.

"This vast land is just a Game Board?!"

"Indeed. So, what will your reply be? A Challenge, I will play around at the entertainment level. But a Duel, is a different story. Against a Demon Lord, there is no other way but to go all out."

Asuka, Yo, even the confident Izayoi, hesitated and didn't give an immediate reply. After the short-lived silence, seeming like he'd given up, Izayoi smiled and raised his hands slowly.

"I give. It's a surrender, Shiroyasha."

"Does that mean you choose a Challenge but not a Duel?"

"Yeah. Since you can pull off something crazy like this, you sure have the capabilities. Fine, I'll stay silent this time and let you test me."

"Kuku, how about you two children?"

"Yes. It's fine if you test me."

"Same as her."

The two answered with a sour expression. Shiroyasha then glanced at Burai and he made a gesture saying "Sure. Why not?". She then let out a sound of satisfaction.

Kuro Usagi who was watching from the side heaved a sigh of relief.

"Jeez! All of you, please choose your opponents better! Newcomers selling a fight and Floor Master who is buying that fight, it's too terrible even for a joke! And Shiroyasha-sama being a Demon Lord is something from thousand years ago."

"Wait, then I'm a former Demon Lord?"

Upon hearing it, Burai who was deep in thought suddenly spoke up.

"Loli Obaa-chan Demon Lord. How's that?"

He just said something really incredible, and stupid at the same time. But Shiroyasha just burst into laughter while hugging her stomach.

* * *

 **Gift Game Name: "Gryphon Reins"**

 **List of Participant(s):**

 **Sakamaki Izayoi**

 **Burai Kudoku**

 **Kudou Asuka**

 **Kusakabe Yo**

 **Clearing Conditio(s):**

 **Circle the lake shore astride the gryphon**

 **Clearing Method(s):**

 **Gain the gryphon's approval in Power, Wisdom and Courage.**

 **Defeat Condition(s):**

 **Forfeiting or Player does not fulfill the above victory condition.**

 **Oath: respecting the above, under the pride, banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall commence.**

" **Thousand Eyes" seal.**

* * *

The Challenge they got was to ride on the back of the gryphon to circle the entire lake shore, without falling off and, to obtain his approval in Power, Wisdom and Courage.

Kasukabe Yo was the one who accepted the challenge, and she emerged victorious.

It seemed Shiroyasha was greatly interested in the wood carving that she wears on her neck. To the point that she would pay even the craziest of price for it, but was outright rejected. Down as a kid whose favorite toy was confiscated.

"Let's see…Hmm…Hmmm…I know you four are well-educated. But that says nothing for this. How much do each of you know about your Gift?"

"Corporate secret."

"Same as to the right."

"Same as them."

"What they said."

"Oy! I understand that telling someone that had been your opponent is scary, but the conversation can't continue like this."

"There's no need for an appraisal. I don't have a hobby of attaching values to people."

"One power isn't something you can just simply put a tag on it."

The other two nodded in agreement to Izayoi and Burai's comment.

Shiroyasha who was scratching her head in worry, suddenly had an ingenious idea and smirked.

"Hoho. At any rate, as a Host and celestial spirit, I must bestow you with a Gift. It's a bit excessive, but it works just fine as a celebration before the revival of your Community."

Shiroyasha clapped her hand. Four shining cards then appeared before the four of them.

Their respective names were written upon them as well as the Gift that dwelled within.

The cobalt blue card: Sakamaki Izayoi - Gift Name [Code Unknown] (another possible translation [Error 404 Not Found])

The dark purple card: Burai Kudoku – Gift Name [******].

The wine red card: Kudou Asuka – Gift Name [Authority]

The pearl emerald card: Kasukabe Yo – Gift Name [Genome Tree] [ No Former]

Kuro Usagi peeked at the four's card with a shocked and excited expression.

"Gift Cards!"

"A Bon gift?"

"A Year End gift?"

"New Year's gift?"

"Challenge letter?"

"Wrong! R-rather, why are the four of you so in sync?! Gift Card is of the greatest value card that can store the manifestation of your Gift! It can even store Yo-san's [Genome Tree] for use whenever she pleases!"

"So I guess you can call it as a really wonderful item?"

"Why are you ignoring it so half-heartedly?!"

"Normally, it would have the emblem of your Community as well, but you're all No Name. It's become a slightly messy image, but if you have complaints please direct them to Kuro Usagi."

"The Gift Card formal name is [Piece of Laplace], a fragment of omniscience. The Gift Name written there is the name of the Gift entwined with your soul. Even without appraisal, you can understand most of your Gift's identity by looking at it."

"Ooh? Then I guess I'm a rare case?"

"If there's something even the omniscience doesn't know, guess it's not really all that omniscience huh?"

Hmm? Shiroyasha peeked at Izayoi's and Burai's Gift Card. The words [Code Unknown] were certainly inscribed there and Burai's Gift was just blurred, incomprehensible letters.

"No, not possible..." Contrast to Izayoi who was laughing and Burai who was smirking, Shiroyasha's expression changed dramatically.

"[Code Unknown] and a Gift that can't be identified… Impossible, there shouldn't be any error in the omniscience [Piece of Laplace]."

"At any rate, that means it couldn't be appraised. I like it better this way."

"An unidentified price means shady business, but it could also mean the price can go higher true to its worth."

They took back the Gift Card from Shiroyasha. But Shiroyasha stared at the two with a puzzled expression like she couldn't understand it. There shouldn't be anything that would elicit a [Code Unknown] and an unidentifiable Gift.

" _Could it be…the Gift was cancelled or it's something that exceeded even the understanding of Laplace? No, that's even more unbelievable."_

After finishing the Gift Game and leaving Shiroyasha's shop, they walked for thirty minutes past the water fountain plaza before arriving at the gate to the No Name's residential area. Something that looked like a vestiges of a hoisted banner could be seen.

"This is our Community. But we still have to walk further from the entrance to reach the base, so please pardon that. There are still traces of the battle around here…"

Kuro Usagi opened the gate hesitantly. In doing so, a dry wind blew toward them. The four shielded their face from the sand clouds. One side of the ruins of a building came into sight

"This is…!"

Asuka and Yo gasped upon seeing the scars engraved into the townscape. Izayoi narrowed his eyes while Burai showed a slightly surprised expression.

Izayoi approached the wooden town and took a small piece of the wreckage into his hand.

Gripping it a little, the piece of wood gave a dry sound and crumbled.

"Oy Kuro Usagi…the Gift Game with the Demon Lord, how many hundred years ago was it?"

"It was a mere three years ago."

"This town scape was weathered down to this state, in the span of mere three years?"

The white avenue was covered in sand and the wooden houses were decaying and falling apart. The iron bars and wires that were used as key points had been eaten away by rust and warped, the trees on the roadside were neglected and withered to a pale white like stone monument.

Burai kneeled down to examine the soil. His eyes widened when his finger touched it. Taking a bit of those soil into his hand, he brought it closer to his nose and his expression got even more shocked.

"Not even a glimpse of life force was left in the soil. Make you wonder though, what kind of hellish battle took place here."

"A tea set is still out on the veranda's table. It's like the people living here just…disappeared."

"There's absolutely no presence of living creatures. To think that even beasts wouldn't come to a human settlement that isn't well-maintained."

Kuro Usagi averted her gaze from the dilapidated houses and continued down the deteriorated avenue.

"The Demon Lord's Game was that much that of an otherworldly. Them not taking away this land was to show off their power and a warning. Playfully challenging human and crush them to point of not being able to oppose them a second time, that is a Demon Lord."

If Community and Demon Lord fought, ugly scars would be left behind. That is why there was a need for game board for large scale Gift Games. Asuka and Yo also continued along with complex expression.

But there were two who were smiling. Izayoi with his eyes ablaze and Burai cracking his fists.

"Demon Lord huh. Good, this is really good. It's much more interesting than I imagined!"

"All this destruction, yet it was only at the level of playing around? The smell of a 'good fight' flow strong in this one!"

* * *

 **Shiraga:** and there you have it for the second chapter. I will be separating one volume of the original story into two part, one chapter for each part. So expecting some over 20 chapters.

And you must have realized it, that I will be skipping the part that Burai doesn't play a major role.

Later folks


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: High and mighty, defiant yet graceful, that is a Demon Lord**

* * *

The five of them passed through the ruins and made their way to an area that had multiple empty buildings that looked more intact. With that, they left the residential area behind and looked at placing the Water Tree sapling.

It seemed the place had prior visitors, Jin and the Community's children were cleaning the channel with cleaning tools in their hand.

Wai wai wai. The children merrily gathered around Kuro Usagi and showered her with questions about the newcomers.

Kuro Usagi then snapped her fingers as the children formed a line with perfectly executed movements.

There were about 20 of them. Among them were some cat-eared and fox-eared boys and girls.

" _They're really nothing but kids. Half are non-human?"_

" _There are a lot more than I imagined. And this is only one sixth of them?"_

" _I can't really handle children well. Will I be okay?"_

The three of them had different impressions, but none voiced them out loud. They will have to live with them from now on, so even if they're bad with kids, they will have to interact with them at least a little to not cause friction.

"They are, from the left – Kusakabe Yo-san, Kudou Asuka-san, Sakamaki Izayoi-san and Burai Kudoku-san."

"As you all know, those who uphold the Community are the Players with powerful Gifts. Those who can't participate in Gift Games have to support those Players in their daily live needs, encourage them, and from time to time strain themselves for them."

"Eh, there's no need for that. It is no problem if you are more direct to us."

"Absolutely no. That way there won't be any organization."

Kuro Usagi swiftly hushed Asuka with an authoritative voice and manner. It was the strictness of someone who lead this Community for the last three years. Maybe there was much more resting on her shoulder now than she previously thought.

"Let's get along from now on!"

The 20 children then shouted with loud voice, which made the four of them had a feeling that they just got attacked by a sonic wave weapon.

With the introduction done, Jin lead them to the reservoir to place the Water Tree sapling.

"Kuro Usagi-neechan."

As Kuro Usagi was about to join them in placing the Water Tree sapling, one of the kid who seemed to be the representative of the group pulled on her skirt.

"Yes? What is it everyone?"

"That Onii-chan over there."

They said while pointing at the back of Burai.

"Burai-san? Is something wrong?"

"He…has a similar smell like us."

"I-is that so?"

Kuro Usagi answered while titling her head aside as she did not fully grasp the meaning of what they said.

There was no water in the channel for many years now, but the frame remained intact. However, it has cracks here and there and sand had accumulated in some important area as well. Cleaning out all the grovel proved to be quite difficult.

"Originally, a Water Tree with a Dragon's Pupil was placed there on the pedestal of the reservoir, but that too was taken away by the Demon Lord."

"Dragon's Pupil? What's that?! I want it! Where can I get it?!"

"Oh, where I wonder, indeed."

Kuro Usagi dodged the question. Making a big jump to the center of the reservoir where the pedestal was on top of a pillar, she shouted.

"I will untie the string of the sapling and it will take root. Izayoi-san, please open the channel for the mansion!"

"Got it!"

Now that the seal was undone, the root of the Water Tree wrapped around the pillar and water started flowing out in stream.

From the moonlight and the water running down from the branches of the tree, freshly sprouted leaves emanated a dazzling radiance.

The strong current passed through the floodgate and quickly started filling the channel. The amount of water gushing out of the Water Tree was much more than they anticipated, so it filled the whole reservoir. Seeing the familiar scene of the reservoir filled with water again, the children celebrated in joy.

When they arrived at the mansion, it was already late-night. The silhouette of the mansion under the moonlight was as big as a hotel.

"According to our Community's custom, we rank those who can participate in Gift Games and starting from the highest rank they live on the top floor, but…now you can use any room you preferred. Moving up and down would be quite inconvenient."

The four of them have set aside their questions about Little Garden and the Community for the time being, especially the two girls expressed their strong desire to take a bath. So Kuro Usagi went and prepared the bath.

But looking at the current state of the large bath, which wasn't used for a long time, she turned pale.

"Please give me 1 hour! I'll make it clean and shiny like new!"

The four of them briefly looked around at their assigned room, then gathered in the waiting room for the bath.

" _Ojou…do I really have to take a bath too?"_

"You do, Calico cat."

"Heeh? I heard about it already, but you really can understand what the cat says?"

"Yeah."

"' _What's with that disrespectful tone?! Keep that up and I'll cover your bed in fur-balls!'_ is what he said."

Then Burai joined the conversation.

"That's not ni- You can understand him?!" Yo stared at Burai round eyed.

"Of course. I am a former beast after all, but what kind of beast I can't really remember. It's been too long already." Burai laughed as if not really bothered by the fact that he no longer remembered what he used to be.

"But unlike you, little miss and that Rabbit Ojou-chan, I can only hear and understand them, not talk to them." Now his laugh stopped and his voice has a mix of feeling.

"S-still, it's really amazing!"

"Heh, You're pretty full of surprise yourself!" commented Izayoi.

"Hahaha! Same to you, lad! Defeating a Divinity holder whatever that is in one fell swoop. Now that's something!"

As their conversation started to liven up, Kuro Usagi's footsteps and voice could be heard from the corridor soon after.

"T-the preparation for the bath are done! Please enter starting with the ladies!"

"Thank you. We will go on ahead, Izayou-kun, Burai-san."

The three ladies then headed off to the bath, leaving Izayoi and Burai behind in the waiting room. Taking a small breather, the atmosphere around them suddenly changed.

"So, lad."

"Hm?"

"Shall we go and do some pest control for the ladies?"

"Sounds great. Just in time we have some pests that need to be dealt with nearby."

They glanced at the garden outside, where several shadows were moving using the tree and the darkness of the night as cover.

There was not a single cluster of cloud that night, so the moon shone brightly on the ground below.

In the garden just outside the mansion where Kuro Usagi led them to, stood two silhouettes.

One who stood like the guardian Deva King, protecting the sleeping children inside.

One who stood like the ferryman of Styx, waiting to send whoever dared to intrude upon this land to the netherworld.

"Ooy…If you guys don't hurry up and decide, I can't take a bath."

The trees were swaying in the wind. At first glance there wasn't any sign of anyone around, but Izayoi kept talking to himself with an annoyed expression like it was directed toward someone.

"Are you going to attack this place or not? Make up your mind already!"

"Would be good if they come out with just that. Night hunt isn't really my thing." Burai scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh.

The trees kept swaying in the wind and the silence of the night continued.

"Well, plan B, lad."

Burai and Izayoi then picked up a few stones laying on the ground.

"1 point for hit from collateral damage, 3 points for direct hit."

"Try not to kill them though. We can't question them if they're dead." Izayoi reminded.

"Exactly how 'dead' are we talking about?" as Burai asked, Izayoi then grinned and threw his stone.

It was a light throw, but the stone that got thrown blew away all the trees with a loud explosion sound. And in the air appeared several unfamiliar figures.

"You're right. Exactly how 'dead' should it be. Well, as long as they can still talk. And that's 5 points for me."

"Game on, lad." Burai then also started throwing his stones. The garden soon turned into a shooting range. Shadow figures of the intruders could be seen flying in the air, flying to the side, flying somewhere god knows, along with some trees and rubbles here and there.

Hearing the explosion, Jin hurriedly came out of the building.

"Wha-what happene-" his question was cut at the sight before his eyes.

"Buckshot 5 combo! 5 more points for me!"

"One stone two intruders, 6 more points for me!"

He didn't quite understand what was going on, but he felt sorry for the show figures that were being blown into the air.

They finally stopped when Jin stepped in.

The intruders that became the target, some were already got knocked out while those that were still conscious tried to stand up with great difficulty.

"S-such absurd power…! The talk about him defeating the Serpent God was true!"

"Yeah! The guy next to him is not inferior either…T-they may be able to win the Game against Galdo!"

No animosity could be felt from the intruders. Izayoi and Burai walked closer and started questioning them.

"So, what business do you have here?"

Izayoi asked. The intruders after exchanging looks between them, then explained to him their circumstances. They too had someone taken hostages by Galdo, and were ordered to come here to kidnap a few kids for the Game tomorrow.

"We shamefully ask of you! Please destroy our…no, the Community in league with the Demon Lord, Fores Garo!"

"Don't wanna."

He easily refused their desperate request. His expression became bored and next to him Jin who was observing he situation got his jaw dropped.

"Those hostages, are already dead. There, end of story."

"Izayoi-san!"

Jin cut into the conversation, but Izayoi still spoke with his cold tone.

"Is there any reason to hide it? Win the Gift Game tomorrow and everything will still come out anyway."

"Ev-even then, there are more appropriate ways to put it!"

"The longer you let them dabble on their dream, the harder reality hits them when they wake up. That's the way the world works." Another cold, emotionless, as if stating a fact comment came from Burai.

"The-then the hostages…are really…?"

"Yup. Killed on the same day they were abducted, now six feet under. If they get proper burial that is." Izayoi and Burai commented in sync.

Looking at them sinking into despair, Izayoi had a sudden flash of insight.

"Hey, you lot. Do you hate Fores Garo? Do you want it to be destroyed?"

"Of course we do!"

"But you don't have the power, right? And you would draw the attention of the Demon Lord, right?"

"…!"

"What if, there was a Community devoted to defeating Demon Lords?"

* * *

On the highest floor of the HQ, Jin dragged Izayoi followed by Burai to the reception hall and shouted at him because he couldn't control his anger any longer.

"What are you trying to accomplish?!"

"Defeating all the Demon Lords? 'All those who have issues concerning Demon Lord please contact Jin Russel', the catch phrase could be something like that."

Izayoi said with a straight face as if it was something normal.

"There's one problem though." Jin looked to Burai with high hope that finally someone understood the severity of the situation.

"We need a catchier catchphrase." And his hope was betrayed.

"I'm working on that. But I'm open to new ideas too."

"This is not a laughing matter! You two saw the capabilities of a Demon Lord at the Community's entrance, right?!"

"Of course. And that was only them playing around."

"Being able to fight someone like that would be awesome. Even better if they go full throttle."

Again, they both were in sync.

Izayoi sat down on the couch, leaned back arrogantly and expressed his hope for a match with the Demon Lord.

"I want to check something first. How did you plan on fighting the Demon Lords after summoning us?"

Jin fell silent. Although they wished to regain their honor and defeat the Demon Lord, Jin as the leader did not have any concrete, defined plans for it.

"First, I planned on securing a water source. Even if Water God class Gift was out of the question, there are still sources of water that, with the help of newcomers are capable of obtaining."

"By steadily completing Gift Games, the Community would grow stronger. Even if the newcomers are powerless, with our effort combined we could still grow our Community bigger. More so with a gathering of talented people…we would be able to handle any kind of Gift Game."

"That sounds boring."

"Agree."

While Jin was being serious, they both just ignored it. Could no longer control himself, Jin punched the wall of the reception hall and yelled.

"And yet…what Izayoi-san did was exposing the Community to danger for your own amusement!"

"Unbelievable. You talk about rebuilding, regaining your pride and honor with that vague of a plan? I'm disappointed."

"You know what, kiddo? Your plan, it's lukewarm at best."

Their commented got Jin at a loss of word.

"First, your plan takes too long to even reach the first requirement. Taking into account the handicaps of this Community are that it got scarred by Demon Lord once and it lost its identity that is the [Name] and [Banner] so it can no longer make a name for itself."

"Second, your plan is just merely rebuilding the daily lives of the members of the Community. Absolutely no preparation to take on the Demon Lord whatsoever. You said it yourself, and we witnessed it already. The Gift Games of the Demon Lord even while frolicking around are on an entirely different level. If you think by winning the Gift Games out there are enough to take on the Demon Lord then you're too naïve."

Jin clenched his fist tightly while staring at the floor. He didn't want to admit it, but everything those two just said, they are spot on.

No [Name] and [Banner], the existence of their Community wouldn't spread and no one would want to join a nameless Community. Even worse, they can't even sell or buy anything being a No Name. Prime example being why Thousand Eyes didn't even treat them as customer.

"That's why I said, this plan is crucial to the development of the Community. If we don't have the [Name] and [Banner] then just have to promote the name of the Leader."

Just like in Thousand Eyes's case. Shiroyasha is just one of the officers, but her name is known in every part of Little Garden. Having a prominent leader at time could even be comparable to having a [Banner].

"And the tomorrow Gift Game is our first step. We need a live example where the boy named Jin Russell, whose aim is to defeat the Demon Lords has won then the rumor would definitely spread like wildfire."

"Well, just as you feared though, the chance of attracting the attention of other Demon Lords is up there. But there are precedents of Demon Lords being defeated, right?"

" _If you defeated a Demon Lord, you can make it your subordinate."_ Was what Kuro Usagi said. Meaning, there are powerful people in the pass managed to defeat the Demon Lords, and it's also a good chance to gain good card into your hand. Killing two birds with one stone.

"And that is the reason why you summoned us, no? To knock those Demon Lords down from their high horse."

"But of course it depends on whether you agree or not, ochibi-sama. If you have some cool plans, I'm all ears."

Jin took another look Izayoi and Burai. The logic behind his strategy was sound. It would've been easy to just agree, and although they have four good cards in their hand, he must not forget the unstable elements of the plan.

"On one condition. Would you two participate in the Gift Game that will be hosted by Thousand Eyes not long from now?"

"Why? You want a demonstration of our strength?"

"That is one reason. The purpose behind is a very important item will be showcased during this game, which we have to take back no matter what."

"Our former comrade, and also a former Demon Lord."

"Deal."

* * *

 **Gift Game Name: "Hunting"**

 **List of Participant(s):**

 **Kudou Asuka**

 **Kasukabe Yo**

 **Jin Russell**

 **Clearing Condition(s):**

 **The suppression of Galdo Gasper, who is lurking within the base of the Host.**

 **Clearing Method(s):**

 **The suppression is only possible with the use of a designated weapon specified by the Host side. Aside from the designated weapon, Galdo Gasper is protected by the Geass Roll and cannot be injured.**

 **Defeat Condition(s):**

 **In case of surrender or the Players become unable to fulfill the Winning Conditions above.**

 **Designated Weapon(s):**

 **Placed within the game territory.**

 **Oath: respecting the above, the No Name will proudly participate in the Gift Game under their banner.**

 **Fores Garo seal**

* * *

The three participants, Asuka, Yo and Jin then opened the door to the game territory.

Izayoi, Burai and Kuro Usagi stayed outside. Kuro Usagi being a [Highborn of Little Garden] with her Judge Master privileges and those rabbit ears connected directly to the center of Little Garden could grasp the general situation, information and everything even from afar.

But after a while, even from outside they could hear a loud roar. And Izayoi was getting bored.

"The roar from just now and this stage, this Game sure has become really interesting. Can we go take a look?"

"There are Games that take money for the right to watch, but unless it is agreed upon by both parties beforehand, it's forbidden."

"What? No fun. Wouldn't it be okay if we think of it as the Judge Master and her escort?"

While Izayoi was looking for a way to go and have a look, Burai stood next to him while closing his eyes, unmoving like a statue.

" _The silver sword that he's protecting, that must be the designated weapon."_

" _But, a drastic change in both appearance and power. If that scum had this kind of power all along then he would have no reason to do something like kidnapping. Rabbit Ojou-chan said this place is supposed to be ordinary, not weird spiky vines sprouting everywhere. There must be a third party at work here."_

" _And this smell, it's very familiar…It smells just like that bastard with the bloodsucking sword."_

Then he suddenly raised his eyebrows. Even with his eyes closed, his expression seemed surprised. Then he grinned widely and opened his eyes.

"Worry not about your boredom, lad." He spoke to Izayoi.

"Ojou-chan just got a daring idea, and things about to get hot."

* * *

The building was burning. The smell of smoke reached his nose as Galdo rushed out of the room where he was hiding.

"I have been waiting for you though I must say you came faster than I expected."

With the silver sword in her hand, Asuka stood at the end of the path where all the trees and vines had parted neatly, creating a stage for the one-on-one duel.

"Now, hold him there!"

Her strength wasn't enough so in order to slay the beast, she had to use her wits. Blocking the path off any escape route and using the vines to restrain Galdo, Asuka charged forward with the silver sword in her hand.

Letting out an enraged roar, the beast tried to free itself. But before it could do so, Asuka took aim and pierced the beast, right between its eyes with the silver sword.

The time of the tiger in the living world has come to an end.

With a last dying roar, the corpse of the beast laid unmoving.

"Not that it means much to you now…but you look better as a tiger."

* * *

Not long after the Game ended, the Community of Fores Garo was issued a disband order. The Floor Master was also contacted so there was no need to worry about those of 666 Beast coming after the members out of stubborn pride.

Due to the condition of Yo, Kuro Usagi took her back to the Community base first for medical treatment.

And to proceed the first step of their plan, Jin under Izayoi guidance was returning the flag, the pride of all the Community that was harassed by Fores Garo while also promoting his name and Community that he leads as "The Community that aims to defeat the Demon Lords".

Upon returning to the Community ground, Izayoi, Burai, Asuka and Jin made a beeline to the workroom where Yo was being treated. The room was a ritual ground that drew upon the power of the Gifts for treatment.

After paying a visit to Yo, Izayoi and Burai at the longue on the third floor with Kuro Usagi, discussing about the matter of the Game they will be participating with a former comrade offered as the Game reward.

"It got delayed?!"

"Yes…Kuro Usagi had only learnt of it when she tried to submit an application for it. Looking at the way things are faring, it may be put on hold indefinitely."

In the end, Thousand Eyes was a group of Community, and their main aim was trading. So long as someone pay a hefty sum of offer, or the Gift offered is attractive enough, they wouldn't bat an eye to anything else.

"Forget it, let's just wait for the next time then." Izayoi spoke clearly disappointed.

"So, what kind of person is this former comrade of your?" Burai asked trying to change the subject.

"Well…to put it in one line, she's a gorgeous woman with beautiful silky golden hair that feels just like flowing silk if you use your fingers to run through them while combing. And when she takes a bat, the wet hair glistens like the light of the stars."

Kuro Usagi said while closing her eyes, recalling about the past. From her word, it seemed this former comrade is a woman with mesmerizing beauty.

"Does she has red eyes?" Burai asked.

"Yes! How did you guess?"

"Then isn't that her over there?" Burai pointed his finger at the window. The two of them were shocked as they immediately turned to look at the windows, to see a golden haired girl smiling while standing in mid-air outside the window that was rattling rather noisily.

"My, it's not nice to spoil the surprise of a woman." Opening the window and stepped inside, the girl pouted for having her secret arrival spoiled by Burai before the climax.

"Hahaha! My bad, but you were being too obvious so I thought you want to be noticed." Burai laughed while Kuro Usagi jumped up in surprise and rushed over to the golden haired girl.

"Leticia-sama!"

"Don't call me sama anymore. Now I am just a possession of another person. As a [Highborn of Little Garden], if you were to regard a possession with respect, you would be mocked you know?"

Beautiful golden hair, smooth like silk made from the tender sunray, with a custom-made ribbon fastened behind her head while a red leather jacket was pulled over the long dress. Although she is said to be an elder to Kuro Usagi, she appeared to be quite young.

"Excuse my rudeness for entering through the windows, but I just wanted to see you, Kuro Usagi without letting Jin know about my visit."

"I-is that so? Ah! Kuro usage will go and get some tea, please wait a moment!"

Overjoy from seeing her former comrade who had been lost for a long time, Kuro Usagi skipped lightly to the tea preparation room.

Noticing that beside Burai, Izayoi was also present and the fact that he was using a strange look to stare at her face, Leticia titled her head aside as she returned the gaze.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, I just felt you really fit the description that I've heard of you. A gorgeous woman. So I thought I should just admire you as a way to soothe my eyes."

Izayoi reply sounded really serious and Leticia gave a hearty laugh in reply.

"Hehe, I see."

"So you are Izayoi? And you must be Burai. Just like how Shiroyasha had described, a guy who is outspoken and one who is rather collected for his savage appearance."

"But if you want to admire, Kuro Usagi shouldn't lose to me right? She does possess a lovely appearance that is of a different type of charm, after all."

"But because I count her as a pet, compared to admiring, I would say it's better to tease her right?"

"Hahaha! She is teasing material indeed!"

"Hm, I won't disagree."

"Please disagree with that, won't you?!"

Just then, Kuro Usagi returned with a tray of red tea, pouted her cheeks in annoyance.

"Well then, what is it that bring you here today?"

"It isn't something important. My reason for coming here today was just to see the standard of the power in the new Community. As for not meeting Jin, it's because I do not have the face to meet him. After all, it was I who had injured your comrade."

Kuro Usagi suddenly remembered about the weird state of the tree at Galdo's mansion. She had her suspicion from the start, but it seemed the demonified trees were Leticia work.

Amongst the demon species, the pure blood Vampire was the rarest in term of their race and number.

The rabbit, heralds of the creator of Little Garden, was revered as the [Highborn of Little Garden].

And the pure blood Vampire, in exchange for the right to be able to enjoy and live under the sunlight, they act as the guardian of Little Garden. They are known by the title of [Knights of Little Garden].

"Actually, when I heard that you guys had announced to reconstruct the Community as No Name, I had felt indignant about it. Fuming over why you guys had chosen such a stupid choice. For I knew that you guys had understood that this choice will be a very tough and thorny path."

"…"

"I have to disagree with you on that." Burai then spoke up.

"Choosing an alternate solution just because the path ahead is a thorny one shows your lack of resolve. You as her former comrade should know better than us, that when it comes to resolve and determination this Rabbit Ojou-chan here will lose to no one."

"After all, she did carry this Community on her shoulder for the past 3 years, and even went to the length of summoning us. And this lad here got one heck of a plan for the revival of this Community."

"Burai-san…"

"Although if you have to worry about something, then do worry that this lad doesn't got bored halfway and leave."

"Haha! What can I say. I am the world greatest hedonist after all."

Burai laughed while Izayoi nodded in agreement.

Leticia widened her eyes, but then recovered into a smile.

"Yes, it seemed that I was wrong. If it's you four, then maybe it is possible after all."

"Actually, I heard a news that I just couldn't ignore, and I want to use this time to conduct a small test to see with my own eyes if the new members have what it takes to save the Community."

"But Galdo was far from enough for me to asset whether you guys have the necessary prowess."

Leticia let out a sigh. Seeing how Leticia kept that wry smile in self-mockery on her face, Izayoi made a suggestion with a frivolous tone.

"Since you are worry about whether the No Name possess or lack the ability to go up against the Demon Lords, you just have to use your power to test it out. How's that, Former Demon Lord-sama?"

Izayoi stood up abruptly. Understanding Izayoi's intention, Leticia was stumped for words, but soon broke out into laughter.

"Hehe…I see. It's definitely a simple and effective way."

"P-please wait a moment, both of you!"

Kuro Usagi panicked, but Burai with a hand movement stopped her.

"What about the Game rules?"

"Since it's a test of Strength, let's not make it too complicated. We duke it out at each other and see the other's reaction."

"I see. Last one standing is the winner. That's what we call simple is the best, right?"

They both smiled at each other and jumped down to the courtyard by exiting through the windows at the same time.

"We will throw a lance at each other and if the opponent is unable to block it, it would count as immediate defeat."

"Fine by me."

Taking out her Gift Card, Leticia summoned a lance from it.

Taking in a deep breath, she rotated her body to add to the momentum, the impact of the throw caused the air to ripple to the point that as the lance pierced through the air, the rippled air could be seen spreading to the side with naked eyes.

"Hmp! What's there to be cocky about?!" before the lance that was coming toward him like a meteor, Izayoi swung his fist and crushed the lance with one strike.

The shrapnel flew back at her like the pellets from a buckshot. It left her no choice but to dodge, but her body did not catch up to the speed of her thoughts.

" _Since this guy hold such an amazing talent, maybe…"_ Leticia was mentally prepared herself to fall to the ground, being torn up to shreds and covered in blood,

"Leticia-sama!"

She closed her eyes to prepare for the attack to hit. But no matter how long she waited, nothing happens. When she opened her eyes to see if the attack was off trajectory, she saw the sleeve of a kimono.

Faster than even the Third Cosmic Velocity of the shrapnel, Burai leapt from the windows and by utilizing the black mist platform, changed his trajectory and appeared behind Leticia just in time to shield her.

The shrapnel hit the sleeve of his kimono and dropped on the ground, one after another.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Kuro Usagi heaved a sigh of relief.

Leticia was about to turn around, but was dragged down to the ground by the back collar of the jacket. Carrying her like a little kitty, Burai brought her to Kuro Usagi.

"Knowing that you're a former Demon Lord, I had some high hopes. But seeing how you gave up so easily, I am kinda disappointed." Giving her back to Kuro Usagi, Burai turned around and walked off.

"Sorry for interfering, lad. I know it's rude to interfere in one's duel, but the scene just now just doesn't sit well with me."

"I don't blame you. I didn't sense any fight nor resistance coming from her end either. Oy, are you really a former Demon Lord?" Izayoi sighed irritately.

"…Most of the weapons are still retained but the Gift that used to be held in my body…"

"Leticia-sama, your power was equal to that of a Demon Lord because you possessed both the pure blood Vampire Gift and the Divinity Gift. But the you now isn't even a tenth of your former self."

"This is…"

Giving another sigh, Izayoi scratched his head and gave a suggestion.

"Anyway, if you have something to say then let's just get back to the room first."

But just as they were about to return to the HQ, a sudden disturbance could be felt in the air.

They lifted their heads to look up, a ray of brownish light shone over from a distance away.

"Ray of Medusa?! Not good! I have been found out!"

Following her panicked cries, Leticia stood before them to shield them with her body.

Understanding the nature of that light, Kuro Usagi shouted in grief from the distance.

"A Flag depicting the head of the Medusa…? No…It's not going to work! Please dodge it, Leticia-sama!"

"Not on my watch." Burai punched down on the ground as a black wall erupted from the spot his punch landed. The brownish light collided with the wall and just…disappear.

"Petrification failed! Surround them, don't let the Vampire esca-" a guy dressed as a knight with flying sandals shouted from above. But before he could finish his sentence, his face was smashed with a punch from Izayoi, and was sent flying.

"Hah, you lot must be here on the order to retrieve her, right? Just in time I need to blow off some steam and how convenient that the guy behind all this shenaningans sent his men here for me to do some questioning!"

Izayoi cracked his fist while laughing.

"Rabbit Ojou-chan! Take her back to the Headquarter!"

"G-got it! Be safe you two!"

Following Burai word, Kuro Usagi and Leticia quickly moved back into the HQ building. Two of the Aerial Knights chased after them, but Burai was faster.

"I told you, not on my watch." Leaping into the air at the same altitude as the knights, he grabbed their heads and smashed it down on the ground.

"Don't think you can look down on me just because you're higher!" meanwhile, Izayoi was taking on the other Aerial Knights. Having flying sandals with wings sprouted from then, the Aerial Knights could fly thus having better mobility. But in agility, the legs of Izayoi would not lose to even those wings.

"Kuh, this guy is strong!"

"Use the helmet! We need that Vampire back no matter what!"

One of them shouted. All the knights then disappeared into thin air. Using this chance, they quickly flew toward the HQ building. But their advance was stopped for a giant black dome shield started building up and surrounded all of them.

"Wha- what is this thing?!" they all got panicked.

"Oy lad, can you hear me?" from outside the dome shield, Burai shouted.

"This is your doing, right?"

"Yup. None can escape from this closed space. So, go wild. Give them hell." Even though their line of sight was obstructed by the dome shield, the two can still tell that the other was smiling ear to ear.

"With pleasure."

Shortly after, loud explosions, scream of despair and a laughing voice amidst all that chaos could be heard. Laying near Burai feet were the two knights from earlier. One of them seemed to have regain his conscious so he was trying to crawl to the HQ building.

But Burai kicked him in the abdominal to make him face upward and, with one leg stepping on his chest, he slight bent down his body.

"You're here to retrieve her, I can get that much. But barging into another's territory without their consent and doing whatever you pleased? That's a different story."

Burai slightly pressed his foot down as the knight screamed along with the sound of cracking bones.

"So, on whose order did you lot come here?"

The knight then answered with great difficulty as his consciousness hadn't fully recovered yet while also being pressed on his chest.

"Hm…" Burai brought his hand to his cheek, seemingly deep in thoughts. He then moved his foot away from the knight as he gave a coughing fit.

"Well, thank you for your cooperation. Now, get back to sleep." lifting the knight back up on his feet, Burai gave a flick at the knight forehead and knocked him unconscious, again.

" _A large scale trade that made even a big Community under the flag of Thousand Eyes to cancel the Gift Game without hesitation. And it's from a Community of national scale, located outside of Little Garden's city."_

" _According to Rabbit Ojou-chan, even the pure blood Vampire can only receive sunlight under the protection of the veil covering the city. Meaning if they are to be brought outside of that protection, it's the same as meeting their end."_

By the time Burai had organized all the information he got from the knight, Izayoi's rampage had also settled down. He was about to bring down the dome shield, but Izayoi just blatantly kicked the dome and got out.

"Haa! Now that's what I call a good stress relief method!" Izayoi stretched his shoulders while Burai raised an eyebrow at the hole on his dome shield. A bit surprised, but Burai then broke into laughter and brought down the dome shield.

"Got your fill, lad?"

"Nah, only got pass the warm up stage a bit."

"Anyway, let's get back to the other two. Things seemed to be more serious than just a simple goods trading."

They both got back to the HQ building and Izayoi asked Kuro Usagi to go and call for Jin and Asuka. When they all had gathered, Burai disclosed the information he got from questioning the knight. Just like he said, things were much more serious than just one side selling and one side buying.

* * *

As the night slipped into the small hours, the stars twinkled in the heavens beside the full moon that was late by a night which shone upon the world of Little Garden with its soft glow.

Walking along the path illuminated by the street lights, Izayoi maintained his fast stroll while gazing up upon the starry night skies.

"If this kind of beautiful scenery was to be found in my world, this location would require entrance fee."

"Such a beautiful night, yet no good boozes to accompany it. Such a waste." Burai sighed.

Walking on the stone path was Izayoi, Burai, Asuka and Kuro Usagi. When they arrived at the shop of Thousand Eyes, waiting for them at the doorway was the same expressionless shop assistant.

"Your arrival has been long awaited. The shop manager and Laius-sama are waiting for you inside."

Hearing her words, Kuro Usagi nearly erupted into rage, but her common sense triumphed as she understood that no good will come from taking it out verbally on the shop assistant.

Kuro Usagi and the others then entered the shop to pass through the courtyard that led to the other building inside the shop.

Laius, the one with a lean build and white hair immediately cheered in an exaggerated fashion upon seeing Kuro Usagi.

"Woah! A rabbit! It's my first time seeing one! I heard the rumors, but I've never thought that there would really be one in the East side! So, how about coming to my side? I will provide you three meals a day, a collar and loving tender care every night."

Asuka then stepped forward to act as a screen that blocked Kuro usage from his view.

"Rejected. Kuro Usagi will never let anyone who doesn't even know the slightest of etiquette and manner see her body."

"Eh? I thought the reason for your way of dressing was for the desire to be seen?"

"Th-this is what Shiroyasha-sama asked Kuro Usagi to wear when she acts as judge! Because she promised to pay triple if I could be in this attire at any time and place!"

"Oy, Shiroyash!"

"What, lad?"

Izayoi glared at Shiroyasha fiercely. After exchanging their stare for a while, they both raised their right thumbs.

"Very GOOD JOB!"

"Beauty is to be praised!"

Just then, the shop assistant outside the building gave her assistance to the situation.

"If everyone is willing, would you like to shift to the guest room in the shop's interior?"

Upon arriving at the guest room, they had taken their position with the four facing the two of Thousand Eyes cadres as they sat down respectively. Kuro Usagi felt the chills down her spin,e but decided to ignore Laius's gaze.

"The rude behavior of the Perseus Community is as aforementioned. May Kuro Usagi confirm that you have understood the matter?"

"Well…The Vampire owned by Perseus trespassed into the No Name territory and the members of Perseus were simply on pursue. It's true that my men barged into your Community ground, but you guys also defeated them and even kept the Vampire, my possession, in your Community ground. It won't just simply end with saying we're even."

"How about this? I'll give you that Vampire, and even let the whole things of my men being beaten by you slide, in exchange for that rabbit over there. How's that? Not a bad deal right?"

Kuro Usagi was stumped into silence. However, Asuka who couldn't seem to rein her anger in anymore gave a roar of outrage while slamming her palm into the table.

"Although I had known you were a bastard, never did I expect you to be of such an incorrigible extent! Kuro usage, let's go! There's no need to listen anymore to the rubbish this guy is spouting!"

Asuka had held onto Kuro Usagi's hand and wanting to leave the room, but Kuro Usagi wasn't willing to exit the room. Self-doubt started to cloud her mind and it was obvious that the offer was making her waver to the point of being troubled.

"Hey, hey, you're a Moon Rabbit, right? Even if it means being burned by the purgatory flames you will still desire to brace it for your comrade right? Isn't that's like a second nature to your race?"

"Shut your trap!"

Laius lower jaw was met with his upper one as his lips were sealed tight and a look of confusion came over his face. However, he started to resist the command the next moment and forced himself to stand up.

"This power…only work on inferior people! You fool!"

Enraged, he drew a Harpe from his Gift Card and swung down his blade at Asuka. But he was stopped on his track as,

Izayoi took the blow and gripped tightly on the Harpe.

Feeling something touching his neck, Laius looked down to see Burai pointing the tip of a black katana at his neck. It was only mere millimeter away from cutting his head clean off.

"Sit down if you still want to have a head on your shoulder, brat."

The atmosphere was getting tense, but Shiroyasha closed her fan and broke the silent.

"Enough, you fools! Stop this this instance or I'll chase you all out of here!"

At this point, Kuro Usagi also stepped forward between them to offer a closure.

"Yes we understand. Then for all the matter that occurred today, let's not pursue it any further…On the other hand, regarding the offer…Please give Kuro usage some time to-"

"There will be no offer to consider." Burai cut into Kuro Usagi word, still pointing his sword at Laius's neck.

"Half of the reason for coming here was to asset the situation. The other half being, a declaration of war. Cadre of Thousand Eyes, Shiroyasha will be the witness. From this moment, the No Name declared war against Perseus. To utterly and completely destroy your pride, we will let you choose the rules of the Game and the Stage. The date will one week from now on. This conversation ends here." Sheathing the katana back into its sheathe, Burai stood up and left, followed by Asuka and Kuro Usagi. Izayoi stared at Laius then gave a long sigh and also left.

In the room now was one tantrum throwing Laius, and Shiroyasha who was covering her mouth with her fan while chuckling.

"Hohoho, such an interesting fellow."

Walking out of the shop of Thousand Eyes, Burai was walking at the front while Kuro Usagi was running to catch up to him.

"W-why would you do that, Burai-san?! We could have ignored a fight if-" before Kuro Usagi could finish her sentence, Burai turned around and gave a flick on her forehead.

"We already discussed this back at the Community base, so this is not all that different from the original plan."

"E-even so…" Kuro Usagi retorted while rubbing her forehead. Burai sighed and turned around. Walking a few steps, he looked over his shoulder.

"Both you and that Vampire, are too kind hearted. And I hate it."

"You think by sacrificing yourselves everyone would be happy? Wrong. The people who are left behind would be burdened with the feeling of guilt, sadness and sorrow for the rest of their live. Is that what you want?"

Kuro Usagi felt into silence. Yes, he's right. She was just being selfish, thinking of the easy way out while haven't looked for every possibility.

"This Community needs a rabbit who is bright, cheerful and a teasing material. Not one who always wear a sad face and play toy to a snobby brat."

"Now, let's go back. We still need to inform our Bocchan about the situation."

"Honestly, what does that 'teasing material' bit even mean..."

Asuka and Izayoi then walked up to Kuro Usagi.

"I too, think Burai-san is right. You don't have to shoulder the Community alone anymore, Kuro Usagi. We're here for you."

"Well, I get to beat that bastard in the face, so it's better this way."

Hearing the words of her comrades, tears started forming at corner of Kuro Usagi's eyes.

"Yes! Thank you, everyone."

When they returned to the Community ground, under Jin's order Kuro Usagi was sent and locked in her room to reflect on her actions. Leticia was also kept in a nearby room for better protection in case Perseus intended to play some dirty tricks again.

Luckily, after 2 days Yo had fully recovered. After filling her in on the situation, they worked on the strategy for the Gift Game against Perseus 5 days from now on.

And finally, the day of the battle had arrived.

* * *

 **Fairytale in Perseus**

 **List of Participant(s):**

 **Sakamaki Izayoi**

 **Burai Kudoku**

 **Kudou Asuka**

 **Kusakabe Yo**

 **Leader of No Name: Jin Russell**

 **Leader of Perseus: Laius Perseus**

 **Clearing Condition(s):**

 **Defeat the leader of the Host side.**

 **Defeat Condition(s):**

 **When the leader of the participating Community surrenders**

 **When the leader of the participating Community loses the right to participate**

 **When the participating Community is unable to meet the above clearing conditions**

 **Details of Game Stage and Rules:**

 **Leader of the host side cannot leave the Headquarters, deepest part of the White Palace**

 **Participants of the host side cannot enter the deepest part of the White Palace**

 **Participants are not to let themselves be seen by the members of the host Community (excluding the leader of the game)**

 **Participants who have been spotted will be seen as being eliminated and hence lose their right to challenge the Game leader, but they may still participate in the Game.**

 **Oath: No Name pledges to respect the stated above content based on our flag and banner to participate in the Gift Game.**

 **Perseus seal.**

* * *

In the next moment after signing on the Geass Roll, the six of them were immediately surrounded by the light that filled their vision. They were transported to the entrance of the Game Stage.

As they looked around casually, they noticed that the White Palace was separated from Little Garden and was floating the middle of nowhere. A place in yet at the same time not in Little Garden.

"Disqualification upon being sighted. So we have to assassinate Laius?"

"That seems to be the case."

They then gathered around to devise a plan. Normally, this type of Game would require a large number of manpower, but since they only have five members, an elaborate plan is necessary.

"So, we need one to follow Jin-chan to defeat the Game leader, another to search for and deal with the invisible enemies, and lastly, a bait."

"Kasukabe, Burai, your senses are exceptional so I will leave the invisible enemies to you."

"Oh? Then I'm in charge of being the bait?"

Asuka replied showing her slight displeasure at the arrangement. Noticing that, Izayoi spoke up to tease her who was throwing a small tantrum.

"Sorry Ojou-sama. I would still like to do this with you, but if we don't defeat tat bastard then there's no point to all of this."

"Hmp, forget it. I'll let you have the limelight this time, but if you dare lose, be prepared for I won't let you off lightly."

Then, instead of the sound of the Gong, the start of the Game was signaled with the loud sound of the door being kicked open.

"Seal off the East and West stairs!"

"You, get into position and stand guard at the front stairs to wait for order!'

"There are only 5 of them! The number of piece they can sacrifice is limited! Respond calmly and they won't have even the slightest chance to get pass our defense!"

Even for a Community led by someone of Laius level, they were still a Community with the name of a legendary figure. The soldiers moved in a neat and orderly formation at their respective station, showed that they got good training and discipline.

In the hall located in the deepest part of the White Palace, Laius sat on his throne and was confident that his victory was assured. However, he did not realize that the Community that he had provoked was a gathering of problem children, the most problematic of them all.

With the Water Tree as her weapon, Asuka was being the bait in the grand hall on the first floor. Having gone heir separated ways from Asuka, Izayoi, Burai, Yo and Jin were carefully moving forward while surveying the situation around them.

Yo hid behind a pillar while prickling her ears, while Burai scouted the area for the invisible enemies.

"Little miss."

"I got it. Someone's here, hide quickly!" Yo warned Izayoi and Jin with strained voice. There was no one to be seen, but to these two, the eyes weren't the only way to find someone.

From the shadow of the pillar, the two launched a surprise attack like wild beasts hunting for their prey.

With a thud, the invisible knights fell on the ground and their helmets rolled off.

"Catch, lad." Burai threw the two helmets toward Izayoi. One for him and one for Jin. The moment they put the helmet on, their figure faded away without a trace.

"As I thought, the Gift of Invisibility is the most important piece to clearing this Game." Said the invisible Izayoi.

"If we continued on these small skirmishes it would take forever. Our main target is Laius. Having at least another helmet would be good but we don't have time to greed."

They continued to make their way forward to the throne room. With the Gift of Invisibility, the chance of Jin being seen was nonexistent. And Izayoi even with the Gift of Invisibility didn't go easy on his opponents as seen by the knights that were sent flying. Now their only focus would be finding Laius.

"Throne room is just up a head." Clearing off the fodder, they could finally see the entrance to the throne room at the other end of a grand hall. It was a very big open space so there might be invisible enemies laying in ambush.

"Wait." With a hand gesture, Burai stopped them as they hid behind the pillar.

"What's wrong?" Izayoi asked, but Burai just silently crouched down, sitting in the pose of a beast and closed his eyes. The place fell into complete silent, but the three being close to Burai could felt that the air was vibrating slightly. After a while, he stood back up and opened his eyes.

"Little miss, how fast can you move?" he asked Yo.

"I have a jaguar friend and the Gift from the gryphon. Speed is not an issue."

"Good. Can you see that pillar on the right?" Yo looked after Burai's finger and nodded.

"I'll go first and set up the stage. You wait for the right chance and give your all in one hit." He said and then quickly moved to the other side of the grand hall, without causing any disturbance. Scaling up the pillar, he traveled to the designated pillar in a blink of an eye. And from that altitude, he delivered a diving kick.

The pillar got smashed and collapsed, creating a smokescreen. Yo opened her eyes wide to look for any irregularity, and she found one. With the speed of a jaguar and the Gift of flying from the gryphon, she reached her target in no time and, with the strength of a bear swipe, took down her opponent in one fell swoop.

When the smoke died down, Yo kneeled down and as expected, an invisible knight laid unmoving on the spot. And his helmet was the real deal, not a replica.

"How did you know he was there?" Yo asked.

"Do you have any bat friend?"

"N-no."

"Well, the method is similar to how a bat find its way – sonar. But it's somewhat different and to fully explain it takes quite some times."

Rendezvoused with Izayoi and Jin, the four proceeded into the throne room, the highest place of the White Palace.

"Everyone!"

Kuro Usagi who was waiting for them at the top floor gave a sigh of relief.

"Hmp. What a useless bunch. Looks like I have to do a thorough purging of trash after this business is done."

Lifting their heads to gaze at the skies above the wide expanse of the arena, there stood a figure looking down upon the people beneath his feet.

"But I guess with this, they will have also learnt who it is that allowed the Community to survive up until now. For this would be a great chance for them to reflect on their ineptness."

The wings on the boots gave a flap and that was all that it took for Laius to move faster and rapidly

descended before them in a fluid landing motion.

"Anyway, welcome to the topmost level of the White Palace. I will be your oppo-"

"Okay lad, I'll leave the rest to you."

"Sure. Just sit back and watch as I smash his face clean off that smug."

"Come, little miss. I'll teach you about the fight just now." Not caring one bit about Laius's words, Burai simply turned around and leapt onto one of his platform up high in the air. Why? Because he refused to be looked down upon. Yo also followed suit and leapt onto the platform with the Gift of the gryphon.

"So, finished saying your final words?" Izayoi turned back to Laius. Feeling like he just got treated like a mob character, Laius didn't even bother to continue his speech and flew back up into the air, shouting something about killing everyone for making light of him. Kuro Usagi and Jin also retreated further away to not take any collateral damage.

"So how is it that your method is different from a bat's sonar?" Yo asked.

"First, with sonar your spatial awareness is only as fast as the speed of sound. Second, it takes going and bouncing off a surface for the sonar to come back to you, and that takes way too long to react. So my method involves detecting the enemy using their aura."

"Aura?" Yo titled her head aside.

"A small example. When you're with Rabbit Ojou-chan and when you're with the lad, do you feel different?"

Down below, Laius took out his necklace as a brown light filled the room.

"Yes. I feel more at ease while with Kuro Usagi."

"That is aura. Every living being has their own unique aura with no second identical. And by feeling that aura, you can find the whereabouts of the enemy without seeing, hearing or smelling them. It is similar to how an animal can sense the threat of a predator or something dangerous is nearby."

"Heeh…" Yo nodded, showing that she understood the topic. Then the two heard a loud unintelligible cry from the battle below. They both looked down and saw a monster with snakes for hair standing before Izayoi.

"Oy, lad. Need a hand?"

"Nope! I totally got this under control! But it would be helpful if you can cover for these two too!" Izayoi tossed and threw both Jin and Kuro Usagi up in the air, despite their protest. Yo caught Kuro Usagi and Jin while Burai expanded the entire platform into a bubble to cover them entirely.

"So, as I was saying…"

* * *

When the bubble opened again, the battle was over with a crushing defeat for Laius. Algol, his strongest card was defeated easily by Izayoi. Even when Izayoi gave him a final chance with the Perseus's Name and Flag on the line, he still couldn't do anything. The difference was too great.

In the end, the six of them came back to the No Name Community ground triumphantly. And Leticia's ownership was transferred to them, the problem children. But her misfortune had just only begun.

"We'll be troubling you from now on, Maid-san."

"So how do we divide it between us?"

"How about 3:3:2:2?"

"Sounds good."

Not only Leticia, but Jin and Kuro Usagi also fell into a stage of confusion. Basically what they are saying were: to make Leticia into a maid. And since her being able to get back to the Community was thanks to the hard work of the four of them, she accepted their request.

Asuka seemed to be the happiest about this though.

On the evening of the third day after the battle with Perseus, the No Name's members including the children were gathering near the Water Tree reservoir. A total of 127 and one cat. It was the welcome party to celebrate the official join of the new members to the Community.

"But why is the welcoming party being held outside?"

"Hm, I have the same question."

"Maybe Kuro Usagi got a big surprise for us?"

Frankly speaking, the financial situation of the No Name was much worse than expected. The bottom of the treasury would be visible within a few days.

Even a small-scale party like this at their own home, laughing while filling their bellies would be described as an act of extravagant. Asuka who was clear about their impending crisis gave a wry smile.

"And I told her not to overdo it."

"Yep."

Yo agreed with Asuka while stuffing her cheek with food. She didn't look even the least convincing. Just when they were casually chatting like this, Kuro Usagi yelled for everyone's attention.

"And now the main event of today is about to begin! Everyone, please watch the veil of Little Garden closely!"

The whole Community and its members, including the four lifted their heads to gaze at the veil of Little Garden.

The sky tonight was filled with stars as usual and the constellation in the sky tonight were giving off the same brilliant luster.

However, in a few seconds after Kuro Usagi's request for them to look at the skies, a big change occurred.

For it was then that the stars could be seen rolling off the night skies one after another. Everyone recognized it as a meteor shower and started cheering.

"Hoh, so for a Community with a constellation as their flag to wager it, the constellation will be taken down should they lose the Game."

Burai was biting on a piece of chicken meat while watching the entire starry sky got reorganized.

"A sky that is created just for the sake of this world. Little Garden…this world sure has lots of interesting fellows."

"Does the food to your liking?" Burai swallowed the piece of meat as Leticia approached him, now in her maid costume.

"Ah, it's delicious."

"That's good to hear."

"So, do you have something you need to talk with me?"

"Indeed. Thank you for your hard work."

"If that's what this is about then you also need to thank the other three."

"Yes, this is a debt that I can never repay the four of you enough. But I wanted to show my gratitude to you especially. _'Seeing how you gave up so easily, I am kinda disappointed.'_ it was those words that opened my eyes."

"I thought as long as I sacrifice myself, everything would be okay. But I was wrong. No matter the obstacles ahead, everything will be okay, only when we all have each other."

Hearing Leticia words, Burai grinned widely.

"High and mighty, defiant yet graceful. You finally looked more like the former Demon Lord that you should be."

"I am flattered by your words." Leticia lifted her skirt slightly and gave a bow. The two then looked up at the stars that were still rolling off the night sky and enjoyed the scenery.

" _Boys and girls with wondrous talents and much distress,_

 _I address thee!_

 _If you strive to test your Gifts, cast aside your friends and family, your possession, your world,_

 _And come to our Little Garden."_

The four of them had paid a price too great to come here, and from now their new life had just begun.

* * *

 **Shiraga:** and the first volume of the original story is done. Do read, rate and review.

Later folks.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Black Death arrival**

* * *

It was a few days after the Gift Game with Perseus. Right now, the main goal of the new members of the No Name is to revive the land that was scarred by the Demon Lord.

If their plantation and garden could be recovered, they won't need to participate in small scale Gift Games for the daily necessities, thus have more time to focus on more important matters.

They tried to challenge all the other Communities around Outer gate number 2105280, but none even come close to stimulate the expectation that they were looking for.

Amongst the new members, was a man named Burai Kudoku.

Many mysteries revolved around the problem children that were summoned to his world, but the man named Burai Kudoku himself is the biggest mystery.

And right now, the one in question was walking along the riverbank of the river where the four fell in, the place where they were summoned to.

"Hm…the current here is not strong, so it's supposed to still be around here."

It seemed he was looking for something. Although it was still early in the morning and the air still has it chilly feeling to it, the sun had already risen up high.

He walked slowly downstream along the riverbank while enjoying the scenery of the early morning. Ray of light shone through the gap in the foliage, sound of bird chirping and other animals in the forest and the sound of water.

"Oh, found it." Seeming to have found the thing he was looking for, he jumped onto the water surface. Under his feet, black mist solidified into small platforms that he used as foothold. The black mist is his power, or in this world of Little Garden, it is called Gift. But that was only a glimpse of his power.

Beside him, Sakamaki Izayoi, the two are what would be called special case. For even the omniscience Piece of Laplace wasn't able to identify the Gift that dwells in them.

The thing that Burai was looking for, floating in the middle of the river was a black gourd. A purple braided cord tied around the waist of the gourd, something like charms or talismans could be seen all over the gourd and the most distinctive feature was the word "Yajuu" carved on the side.

Taking off the cap, Burai took a sip of the content inside.

"Kaah! A sip of fine sake in the morning sure warms you up!"

Getting back to the shore, he made his way back with the gourd hanging around his waist. But instead of returning to the Community ground of the No Name, he made his way into the city.

Because it was still early in the morning, there was not a single soul to be seen on the street. But there was one shop already had their sign hung on the door, and it was also the destination that Burai was heading to. The branch of Thousand Eyes

Sweeping the fallen leaves in front of the door was the shop assistant, who refused to treat them as customer because they were a No Name Community. Well, she was only following the rules and regulations of the shop, but sometimes they felt that her cold way of treating was more than just following regulations.

"Please leave."

"Hahaha! Sure is a cold way to treat your regulars!" Burai laughed at the shop assistant straightforward way of telling him to leave.

"Regulars are customer that actually come and buy something! Those who come here just to exchange things for cash are simply business partner!" she bared her cat teeth at Burai, but he showed no sign of being intimidated.

"True. I have some 'businesses' to discuss with your superior so, pardon my intrusion." Burai attempted to enter the shop, but the shop assistant with the bamboo broom in her hand stood defiantly before him and blocked the door.

"Ah, just let him in. I too have something to discuss with him." From inside, Shiroyasha's voice could be heard. At first, the shop assistant refused to move, but finally moved aside reluctantly.

"Much appreciated." Burai slightly bowed then pushed the banner aside and walked inside. Even after coming in with the permission of the owner of the shop, Burai could still feel the piercing glare of the shop assistant.

Walking past the courtyard, Burai stopped in front of a large room with paper sliding door.

"Come in." the one inside called. Pushing the sliding door aside, Burai entered the room. Shiroyasha sitting on the honorable seat was blowing her pipe.

"So, what is it that you need of me so early in the morning?"

"Two things. First, a gift of gratitude." He showed her the gourd as Shiroyasha lifted an eyebrow.

"Hoh, the Gourd of the Drunken Oni." Shiroyasha snapped her fingers as two red sake cups appeared out of thin air. Taking a seat, Burai then poured the sake into the cups.

"A gift from my world. It's just a replica of the real thing though, but with some modifications."

They both took their own cup. Shiroyasha gave a whiff of the sake and showed a satisfied smile.

"Apple sake. And of the highest quality at that."

"Unlike the real thing which can hold an endless amount of sake, this gourd can only contain 10 times the normal amount, but the sake kept inside will keep aging while also have a deeper taste. I preferred quality over quantity."

"Hahaha! You sure have lots of tricks up your sleeves!" after raising their cups to cheer, the two drank up the sake in the cup.

"And, what about the second things?" Shiroyasha asked while Burai poured more sake into her cup.

"A few questions."

"The sky of this world, of Little Garden and everything on it, is but also a creation for the sake of the residence here, correct?"

"Correct." Shiroyasha nodded.

"It's possible to reorganize the entire star system on the sky should a Community lose a Gift Game with the constellation also their flag as the chip. Which means it's also possible to put a Community flag up there by winning some kind of Gift Game?"

"Although the progress differs somewhat, but it is indeed possible."

"So, do you intend to put the flag up there?"

"Not ours, my flag." His tone suddenly got serious.

"That lad's plan to promote this Community as one that 'aims to defeat the Demon Lords' is simply to attract the attention of whoever wasted them 3 years ago. For now, I'll be sticking with them until that goal is achieved and until the Community gets back on track. A way to thank that Rabbit Ojou-chan for bringing me to this interesting world."

"After that, I plan to create my own kingdom and my flag shall fly high in the sky. But I'm not satisfied with just the glittering lights of the stars. There's a big fat ball of light up there and it shall give its place to my flag."

The room then fell into complete silence. Shiroyasha stared at Burai as if to determine whether he was serious or not, and Burai returned with his own stare, not budging at all.

"Kuku…Kuhahahahaha! Thousands years have I been living, I thought I had seen everything that life has to offer. But I forgot that this is Little Garden. Extraordinary is but a daily live ordinary here." Shiroyasha roared with laughter and drank up the sake in her cup.

"Life is a chain of unexpected events after all. Well, enough about me. You said you also have something to discuss with me?"

"I do. The thing is…"

As Shiroyasha was about to talk, loud sound of footsteps could be heard from the corridor and shortly after, the paper door was pushed aside.

"Shiroyasha!" it was the problem children trio, and Jin who was dragged along against his will.

"Oh, you're already here, Burai-san?"

"Already so rowdy in the morning, eh?"

"Anyone would get rowdy from this invitation." Seeing that Burai wasn't aware of the situation, Izayoi passed the letter with the Thousand Eyes seal on it over. Reading the letter, Burai then grinned widely.

"I take that back. NOW I also got rowdy!"

"Alright, settle down you lot." Shiroyasha clapped her hands as the three problem children along with Jin then sat down.

"So, first thing first. After the battle with Fores Garo, there's the rumor of you guys intending to fight the Demon Lords. Is it true, Jin-dono?"

"Yes. Since the [Name] and [Banner] of our Community was forcefully taken away, I believe this is the best plan to make our Community well-known."

"Well, he already filled me in so I got the gist of it. I would be minding other's business if I pry any further." Shiroyasha said while pointing her pipe at Burai.

"Anyway, how much do all of you know about Floor Master?"

Izayoi raised his hand and started explaining.

Floor Master, the protector of Little Garden and also the one who watch over and promote the grow of Communities.

They had numerous responsibilities, main assignment being in charge of the land of Little Garden city. They also host game and measure if the lower digit Communities could be promoted to higher digit.

And when a Demon Lord appear, the Floor Master has to take the initiative and lead the fight against them. As a result, they are given a lot of privileges and the highest right, Host Permissions.

"Correct. And while we're on the topic, do you know that there will be a new Northen Floor Master?"

"Eh?"

"It seems the current Floor Master had retired due to illness. Must be because of old age. As an Asian dragon, she had lived for quite a long time already. The big festival being held this time is to inaugurate the new Fire Dragon Northern Floor Master."

"Dragon?"

Both Izayoi and Yo had light shining in their eyes.

"Located at the Outer Gate number 54545, Community Salamandra is none other than the new Northern Floor Master."

"Currently, who is the head of the Community?" Jin asked.

"Is it the first born Sarah-sama as expected? Or is it Mandra-dono?"

"Nope. The current head who acquired the name of the Fire Dragon is Sandra."

"Heh?" Jin titled his head and blinked his eyes twice.

After a moment of shock, Jin let out an astonished cry, leaning his entire body forward.

"You said it was Sandra?! But she's only 11!"

"But aren't you our leader while also 11?"

"W-well, that's true…B-but…!"

"Is the other person your girlfriend, Ochibi-sama?"

"Hoh, a girlfriend at such young age? Now aren't you quite a player."

Izayoi, Asuka and Burai were teasing Jin while he replied angrily. Only Yo who was not involved in the conversation asked.

"So, what do you want us to do for you?"

"Actually, for this Fire Dragon festival, it is also the Northen District time for Sandra public tribute. As she is still young, so as the Eastern Floor Master, I would collaborate this conference with her."

"But isn't this kinda strange? There are other Communities in power in the Northern District right? So why didn't they ask those Communities to host the festival together?"

"…Yeah, well…"

Izayoi suddenly started coughing as Yo scratched her head, revealing a confused expression.

"Ochibi-sama, you said that girl, Sandra is only 11?"

"Y-yes."

"A young girl acquiring the title to be the head of a Community, and also a candidate for the Floor master position. Of course there would be a few who don't like the idea of someone so young with so much power." Hearing Izayoi's explanation, Yo nodded in agreement while Asuka became unhappy after she heard that.

"Even in this world, the leaders would also have that mindset like us human?"

"That is why, Salamandra invited me as Eastern District leader to conduct the festival together. Also because someone would be having concealed thoughts."

When Shiroyasha was about to continued talking, Yo suddenly remembered something, she proceeded to stop Shiroyasha then asked.

"Wait, how long is this going to last?"

"Hm? About another hour I guess."

"We would get caught by Kuro Usagi by then!"

Jin and the other two also realized this point. If they leisurely take their time for another hour, they would get discovered by Kuro Usagi and the rest.

Jin the stood up abruptly.

"Shiroyasha-sama! Please continue talking like th-"

"Jin-chan, you're not allowed to talk!"

And Jin's mouth was forcefully shut. Not missing this chance, Izayoi urged Shiroyasha.

"Shiroyasha! Take us to the Northern District now!"

"So you lot are hiding this from Kuro Usagi heh? Well, this seems fun and entertainment is what I need to survive!"

She had a naughty expression on her face, then clapped her hand a few times while the three restrained the struggling Jin.

"And we're at the Northern District."

* * *

"The red wall, the flames, as well as…A city made out of glass?"

Exiting the Thousand Eye branch shop as warm air swept past their cheeks, right now before their eyes was an erected giant red wall that soared through the sky, separating the Northern and Southern district – the Boundary Wall.

Her heart feeling sentimental, Asuka pointed at the beautiful street view excitingly.

"We should go there right now! I want to visit the street filled with glass!"

"Well, what I want to say can wait. If you kids are free you can participate in this Gift Games."

Shiroyasha gave them an advertisement leaflet from her kimono's sleeve. As they were about to look at the content of the leaflet, a loud and coarse voice, following by the sound of something like a bomb, rocking the earth when it landed.

"I have finally found you all~!"

It was none other than Kuro Usagi. Letting out a loud cry, using all her strength she jumped in front of everyone in a moment.

Realizing that their lives were in danger, the problem children immediately made their move and ran away.

"Our discussion will have to wait then."

"Then next time, I'll bring even better sake."

"Fufu, I look forward to it." Shiroyasha smiled. Then suddenly, Kasukabe Yo appeared before her eyes, whirling for three and a half rounds, and landed on her as they both let out miserable cries.

Burai looked to the side a bit dumbfounded. Then when he looked back in front, was a Kuro Usagi with murderous intent.

"Burai-san~" her face was smiling, but the meanings hidden behind those voice were anything but a smile.

"…Nope." With only one word, Burai disappeared from Kuro Usagi's field of vision. Quickly jumping onto the rooftop, Burai stood there instead of running away immediately. A provoke aiming at Kuro Usagi.

"Are you fast enough, [Highborn of Little Garden]?" hearing it, the vein on Kuro Usagi's forehead was about to burst as her ears stood on end.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Hahahahaha!"

The game of hide and seek between Kuro Usagi and the problem children had entered the second half.

* * *

It was a good 30 minutes since Kuro Usagi started chasing after Burai. Sometimes he hid himself in the people on the street, then appear behind Kuro Usagi just to surprise her. Another they went full brawl jumping from one rooftop to another at blinding speed.

"C'mon, Rabbit Ojou-chan! You have to catch first before you can lecture!" Burai leapt into the air while facing Kuro Usagi.

"Just you wait until I catch you, Burai-san!" Kuro Usagi yelled as from the shadow of a tall building, the figure of a blonde Vampire in maid uniform approached him from behind at high speed.

"Surrender and we may let you off lightly, Master Burai!"

"Hoh, good concealment. But!" Burai grinned widely then with a black platform under his foot, he did a backflip which transitioned into a somersault and landed on the roof of a nearby building.

"Need to always have a plan B up your sleeve."

"Hehe, as expected from you. Petty trick can never work. That's why," Leticia smiled as she pulled the ribbon on her hair down.

At that moment, she underwent a drastic change in her appearance. The cute young girl transformed into a lady with flirtatious temperament, and her hair with the ribbon taken off was flashing out a dazzling brilliance.

The maid uniform then changed into a dark red leather jacket, with an intriguing skirt that seemed to have restraints on it.

"Hoh, so this is your true form huh? Gotta say, you do look better like this." Burai laughed while probing his chin.

"Sweet talk won't help you now, my master." Leticia replied as Kuro Usagi also got into position.

"Two on one. Number advantage is always the basic of warfare." Burai then glanced slightly behind him. The place that the three were at was near the business street where many specialties and limited products gathered. And it was also the place where Izayoi and Asuka were sight-seeing.

"Ah! Izayoi-san and Asuka-san!" Kuro Usagi then saw the figures of Izayoi and Asuka and quickly jumped toward the direction with all her strength.

"Tch, I intend to lure these girls away from here and let them have their fun a while longer. But can't be helped now." Burai quickly chased after Kuro Usagi, followed suit was Leticia.

It seemed the two were talking about a plan to hold a festival of their own in the future. The conversation was heating up, they heard loud noise from afar and raised their heads.

"Lad, incoming rabbit!" Burai was one step faster than Kuro Usagi and warned the two. As soon as he landed behind Izayoi, Kuro Usagi and Leticia also surrounded the three.

"So you brought back-up." Izayoi laughed after seeing Leticia.

"Fuhahahaha~. To have all three of you here is much more convenient for me." Four pairs of eyes stared at each other, looking for the smallest movement of their opponent.

Silent fell upon them, then Izayoi decided to start first by leaping onte the roof of a nearby building. Kuro Usagi then immediately chased after him. That left Leticia, Burai and Asuka at the business street.

"Ojou-chan, you may want to stay a bit further away."

"My, you sure have the nerve to order someone around after ruining their fun time." Asuka replied haughtily with a mix of displeasure in her voice.

"Haha! Can't argue with you about that. I'll make up to you later."

Asuka then slowly walked back further away from the two.

"Well then, since those two had started their duel, shall we too, my master?" Leticia asked with a smile.

"Fine by me. Then let it be under the form of a Gift Game." Burai said as black mist formed two swords in his hand. As he tossed one toward Leticia, a [Geass Roll] that is used specifically for individual duels appeared before them.

 **Gift Game Name: Waltz of the Night**

 **Participant(s):**

 **Burai Kudoku**

 **Leticia Draculea**

 **Rules:**

 **The Duel shall take place within the designated Game Stage**

 **The Participants may only use their sword and one hand**

 **Scoring a hit, forcing the other participant to use their other hand or forcing them outside of the Game Stage will count as Victory**

 **The winner will have the right to order the loser to satisfy their demand for one time**

 **Oath: respecting the above, "Burai Kudoku" and "Leticia Draculea" will start the Gift Game.**

"As a [Knight of Little Garden], I'm sure you're well-versed with swordplay, yes?"

"Indeed. How nostalgic. Ever since I became a Demon Lord, this is the first time I get to hold a sword again." Leticia said while staring at the sword affectionately, as if reminiscing about a distant past.

"This, will be our Game Stage." Burai pointed the sword downward and hit the tip on the ground as a black circle with the radius of 10 meter surrounded the two.

Then they both raised their swords in front of them and spoke the vow, signifying the start of the duel.

"May ye fight with honor."

Burrai went for the first strike. He raised his sword and swung it horizontally, and Leticia replied with a block. Crouching down, Leticia leaned her sword to let Burai's passed through, then twisting her wrist she aimed for his chest with a stab.

Quickly, Burai retracted his arm and using the hilt, he knocked Leticia's stab off its mark. He didn't stop there and stabbed his sword downward. Although in a disadvantageous position, it posed no threat to Leticia as she slightly moved her body aside to dodge the sword while also spun around to go for another attack.

As thought with his hand and sword reached out, she can force him to use his other hand with this strike, but Burai was craftier. Instead of retracting the sword, he used it as a fulcrum and leapt behind Leticia.

"Incredible…"

They exchanged blows after blows while Asuka stood on the side, astonished. Just like the name of their game, their fighting patterns were unhesitating yet also graceful and elegant at the same time. Throwing out their own attacks, blocking and dodging the incoming ones while also elegantly moving around the Game Stage, like the waltz of warriors.

"Your techniques are self-taught but are rather refined. You must have polished them through countless battle, I assume."

"Yours aren't half bad either. You got taught by someone else, but you also developed it to suit your own style." And not just blows, but they also exchanged praise at each other.

"Guess it's time to finish this." They both stared at each other then backed off. Getting into their stances, the two intended to end the duel with one last attack.

Leticia bent her arm while pointing the sword at Burai, and Burai raised his sword up at the same height as his eyes, also pointing at Leticia.

They regulated their breath, then with all their might threw out their attack.

Their attacks collided with great force, creating a screen of smoke. Asuka immediately shielded her eyes as she was the closest to the duel.

When the smoke died down, the figures of the two could be seen with their weapon missing their opponent by a hair strand.

"A draw…?" Asuka wondered.

"Guess it's my loss." Burai spoke up. When taking a closer look, Asuka could see a small cut on Burai's cheek.

They both sheathed their sword and bowed.

"It was a splendid match."

The winner was Leticia as she scored a hit on Burai. Burai's [Geass Roll] then burnt to crisp, only Leticia's one remained. Now she has the right to order him for one time.

"Your tactic was rather daring, using yourself as the bait. Why are you so sure that I would miss?"

"Because you're my master. You may be cruel with your words sometimes, but you're actually very kind." Leticia said while placing her hand on his cheek, where the sword left a cut. Burai raised an eyebrow, but then recovered into a smile.

"Hahaha! You girls sure know how to make a man cannot utter a comeback!"

The swords and the circle marking the Game Stage then disappeared into black mist. Asuka then ran toward Leticia.

"Y-you're Leticia, right? Wow…the air around you is different, but you're still really beautiful."

"Thank you for your praise, Asuka. But," Leticia smiled then tied the ribbon back onto her hair as she transformed back into a young girl.

"Right now, I am your maid. So this form is more appropriate."

"Well now, there are still some time left till nightfall. May I suggest a light snack?"

Walking in the opposite direction from the gathering crowd at the centre, Leticia bought 3 crepes at the stall. Asuka and Burai gave the crepe a look as if they just saw something rare. Leticia looked at the two puzzledly while taking a small bite of her crepe.

"Perhaps you two have never seen a crepe before?"

"Eh? No, I have seen it before. The outside is a warm soft skin while the inside is filled with cold confectioneries. It looks delicious…but it's quite unrefined to just bite down on one and eat it."

"I've heard many talked about this, but this is the first time actually having one." Burai said then took a bite of the crepe. His eyes widened slightly as he chewed on the crepe in his mouth.

"Warm skin and cold filling, they make a rather peculiar but good combination. Especially this filling, it could go well with a syrup made from either fruit juice or wine." He continued eating his crepe slowly to savor both the flavor and the new experience of cuisine.

Staring at her crepe, Asuka then also took a bite. The banana and chocolate gushed out from the crepe, staining the side of her mouth. She frowned momentarily, but the sweetness in her mouth wasn't all that bad.

"…It's good."

The three continued their stroll through the dusk-dyed street, with the colored on the tall buildings reflecting the light making it even more beautiful. At that time, Asuka spotted a small shadow hiding in a corner.

"Leticia-san, what…is that?" they both turned to where Asuka was pointing. There was a dwarf looking girl as small as the palm wearing a pointy hat, attentively watching the flower vases.

"Isn't that a faerie? It's rare to see one alone. May be it's an Off team?"

"Off team?"

"Yup, those kind of little faeries usually travel in flocks, it's rare for one to move independently."

"Did it got lost perhaps? This city is a place where human, demon and other kind of spirits mingle with each other after all, or that's what Ochibi said."

Asuka curiously leaned forward close to the faerie. Probably because of Asuka's looming shadow that blocked the light from reaching the faerie, she got startled and turned her head to face Asuka.

"…"

"Ah!" after a moment, the faerie let out a scream and ran off.

"Wah! A-Asuka!" Asuka gave the crepe to Leticia before chasing after the small faerie.

"You can have the rest. I'm going after her a bit!"

Leticia got a puzzledly smile, parting with Asuka while biting on the crepe.

"Best to follow her, though. It's already dusk and from what Ochibi said, nasty things could happen after dusk in this city."

"Indeed." The two of them then followed Asuka.

" _Still, that is one crazy feat. Nothing in the old world can even come close to this. Except for maybe that masked bastard. If he was to go all out, even this would be a child play."_ Walking along the business street, Burai stared at the giant chandelier on the ceiling of the city, swaying gently in the wind.

" _A lot of thing in this world can't be achieved in the old world. No, more like only in this world that these kind of crazy things can be achieved."_

" _And a lot of thing is entirely different. Like the pureblood Vampire."_ Burai then shifted his gaze toward Leticia who seemed to have finished the crepe and was licking her fingers.

"Come to think of it, your race, the Vampire is revered as [Knights of Little Garden]. Your skill and prowess are undeniable. Then how can you be so good at maidwork?" he started the conversation.

"My, are you curious in me, master Burai?"

"Can't say I don't."

"Well, if that is what my master wanted to know, I shall answer it."

"In exchange for the right to enjoy and live under the sunlight, we Vampire offered our sword to protect Little Garden, you've heard of this part right?" Burai nodded as Leticia asked.

"Most Vampire, especially us pureblood lived in the Airborne Citadel – a floating Citadel that can travel anywhere. Because it can travel anywhere at ease, mobilizing a large army or arriving at place where our service is needed wasn't a problem."

"I was the eldest daughter of the Royal family, and with my little sister and the Head Maid, every day was true bliss. I would train the soldiers, my sister would brew me some tea and then the three of us would sit down and simply have a small chat. But we were really happy."

"Until that day…" Leticia's expression suddenly turned solemn.

"The day when I received the title of a Demon Lord, is also the day that great tragedy befell the Vampire race."

"It was simply nightmare, but just like all those blissful memories, it was real. The most terrible thing was that, I was responsible for half of the casualty and for the ones that I held most beloved."

"In the fit of rage and thirst for revenge, I wiped out the last of the pureblood Vampire."

"Even long after that, alone in the throne room of the Airborne Citadel I shed countless tear. Tears cannot turn back time. Half of it was my fault, I don't deserve to shed those tears, yet I…"

Her expression turned even darker. The two stopped on their track as Burai stared at the downhearted Leticia. Then with a pompf sound, he placed his hand on her head.

"It seemed we're alike. Being the last member and being responsible for the genocide of our race, that is."

"But what's important is that, you shed tears. For the people you killed, for the tragedy that you brought unto them, and for your sin. It's okay to cry. After all, only the living can shed tears."

"We both killed countless live. But those lives only died physically. We carry with us their dream, their sin, their soul – the proofs that they once lived."

"Death is the easy way out. We are to live on and carry that weight, that is the punishment for our sin."

Hearing those words, Leticia wiped the trickle of tear that was forming at the corner of her eyes

"Refuse to accept death even when carrying the sin of thousands. That is just so like you, my master."

At that moment, they heard an ear piercing screaming coming out from the cave.

There were crowds of people that were scrambling out of the cave.

"What happened inside! Answer me quickly!"

"There…There was shadow! With red glowing dots coming out!"

"You said shadow?!"

"Y-yeah! And they were chasing after a long haired lady with a miniature fae-"

Not waiting for the other person to finish his sentence, the two dashed into the cave at full speed.

The one the shadow was chasing must be Asuka. Suddenly, after the frantic cries of the crowd was over, came a dissonance melody. The two quickly blocked their ears.

"What is this sound…?"

No time to ponder over such matter. The two continued their advance further into the cave. And soon after, they heard Asuka's voice.

"Inside! Definitely do not fall out!"

"Asuka? What happ-" Leticia words were cut off as she gasped.

In the exhibition hall, she saw residents trying to escape from the hall, as well as Asuka, who was bravely running away from a group of thousands of what seemed to be rat, while courageously fighting and protecting the little faerie.

"Get the Ojou-chan!"

"Got it!" Leticia and Burai then split off to their given task. Leticia spreading her wings quickly flew to Asuka and grabbed her.

"Asuka!"

"L-Leticia-san?!"

Leticia then quickly flew toward the exit as the rats immediately chased after her.

"Know your place, fools." Burai then stood between them and Leticia. With a glare, he released black mist from his body. The black mist then turned into 3 tigers with purple glowing eyes. They let out a wild roar and charged forward the rats. The rats that ran into them, or just by simply touched them disappeared. In a matter of second, they were cleared off without leaving a trace.

But Burai still haven't moved from his spot.

" _I don't pick up any smell of aura. Did the perpetrator already escape? No even if the perpetrator already escaped, it should still be within my search range…A Gift that can be controlled remotely from very long distance? Tch, coward. If you have the guts to cause trouble in public then at least stay to witness your work."_

With that, he turned around and left as the 3 black tigers disappeared into black mist.

* * *

Boundary Wall, Observatory, Thousand Eyes branch shop.

After the three of them got back, Asuka was force into the shower by the female shop assistant who had been waiting for them. As a lady brought up in a rich family, having mud and rat's blood stain on her was very unkempt.

Inside the prepared guest room were Izayoi, Jin and the female shop assistant. When Burai entered, the two were listening to the shop assistant explaining how the store of Thousand Eye travelled here from the East.

"Yo." Izayoi greeted while still nibbling on the seaweed pancakes.

"Oh, lad. Heard you caused quite a commotion eh?"

"Just heating up the festival like how we were requested." Izayoi answered without having even a glimpse of remorse.

"Well, things will get heated up soon enough. From the look of it, things got serious and whoever behind all this already made their first move." Jin who was rubbing his temple suddenly raised his face.

"The Demon Lord already attacked?!"

"No, not the Demon Lord. At least from what I can tell."

Burai then told them about the rat attack on Asuka at the exhibition cave.

"It seems their target was the little faerie that Ojou-chan picked up."

"Faerie?" Izayoi titled his head aside.

"A little fellow, the size of the palm and wear a pointy hat. They usually travel in flock but this one was all alone."

After they have chatted for quite some time, Asuka and the others came in from the bathroom.

Asuka was wearing the thin bathrobe, any skin above her neck being pink due to just coming out of the hot bath.

Titling back on his chair, Izayoi looked at the female group that just had a bath.

"Oh? This ain't too bad, right Ochibi-sama?"

"Eh?"

"You could see Kuro Usagi and Ojou-sama developed body despite the thin clothing they are wearing from their arms down to their breasts but seeing the water drip down from Leticia and Kasukabe's hair onto their young and slender body and following that drop guided naturally by their collarbones all the way down toward their chest are so much mo-"

The two threw their flipflop at Izayoi, an attack on reflex. For the record, this was the second attack. The first one was aimed at Shiroyasha.

"Are there only pervert in this Community!"

Leticia hurriedly calmed the two of them down, Yo wasn't giving a care, Shiroyasha was laughing so hard she had to hug her stomach.

"Lad."

"Hm?"

"Good eyes."

"Burai-san!"

Seeing Jin who had to deal with his constant headache, the shop assistant sympathetically placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You also got a lot on your dish."

"Yeah…"

After that, Leticia and the female shop assistant left the room. The remaining ones inside were Izayoi, Burai, Asuka, Yo, Kuro Usagi, Jin, Shiroyasha and the pointy hat faerie.

"For tomorrow, I want Kuro Usagi to be the referee of the Gift Game."

"Heh? This is kind of sudden, may I know the reason?"

"Well, because of the commotion you two caused the news of a Moon Rabbit being here in the North has been made public, and the crowd has been looking forward to tomorrow Gift Game. Since they asked for it, I will give it to them and with that raise the people opinion on our new Floor Master. Of course I will prepare remuneration for you."

On another side, Yo was minding her own business and asked Shiroyasha.

"Shiroyasha, who am I facing tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I can only tell you as much as the Community's name."

Snapping her fingers, the parchment that Yo saw during her match appeared before her.

"Will o' Wisp and Rattenfanger?" when Yo read the name out loud, Asuka widened her eyes. While Izayoi was laughing uneasily.

"Rattenfanger…The Rat-catching Clown? So tomorrow opponent will be the Pied Piper of Hamelin?"

"Eh?"

Asuka replied with a shock, but her sound was drowned by Kuro Usagi and Shiroyasha's.

"Wait…Piper of Hamelin?"

"What's the meaning of this? Explain yourself, kid."

Seeing the two's serious expression, Izayoi couldn't help but blinked.

"Oh, sorry. You probably didn't know this because you'd just arrived. Pied Piper of Hamelin, was the name of a Community that served a Demon Lord."

"The Demon Lord's Community name was Grimm Grimoire. The Demon Lord was a summoner, and they previously summoned demons from over 200 grimoires."

"Oh~" Izayoi's eyes started flashing brightly.

"The Demon Lord was supposed to be dead after losing a Gift Game. Kuro Usagi is not very familiar with children stories so could you give us an explanation?"

"I understand. Then, let Ochibi-sama give us the details." Izayoi placed his hand on Jin's shoulder.

"Eh? Ah, okay." Jin then started explaining about the Rattenfanger and how their origin is tied to Pied Piper of Hamelin.

"A clown that controlled rats by blowing the pipe…sound…That explained the dissonance melody and the rat attack on Ojou-chan."

"So it's true that there are remnant of Demon Lord lurking in this festival."

"I've already arranged some countermeasures. Simply put, without my consent those with Host Permission are prohibited from entering the festival."

"So we already got the possibility of the Demon Lord attack out of the picture, but there could be their followers doing the dirty work. It's still best to stay on guard. Wouldn't want Ochibi-sama's girlfriend to lose her face now, would we?" Izayoi teased as Jin angrily turned to him. They all were laughing, except for Asuka who was having unsettling thoughts in her head.

* * *

The following day, Boundary Wall, stage area. Rise of the Fire Dragon festival operation HQ.

Amidst all the deafening cheers, the company of No Name were seated in special seats. Because all the seats in the event area had been occupied, Sandora had to make some arrangements., providing seats for them at the palace balcony overlooking the stage area.

They were talking normally about Yo's match that was about to begin, but Asuka sitting next to Izayoi was feeling restless and uneasy.

"What's wrong, Ojou-sama? You keep looking uneasy."

"It would be strange to not be worried, especially after the meeting yesterday. The opponents are of the higher digit than us."

"Will o' Wisp and Rattenfanger. Both are 6-digit Communites. Normally they wouldn't bother with the Gift Game from the lower level. But they probably wanted the Gift from the Floor Master, so they had taken the liberty to participate in the game."

"Okay…Then Shiroyasha, do you think Kusakabe have any chance of winning?"

"None."

Hearing Shiroyasha straightforward reply, Asuka revealed a bitter expression.

"Calm down, Ojou-chan. Even if the Demon Lord was to attack, little miss is not their target. The probability of her being attacked isn't high at all." Sitting next to her, Burai reassured.

"W-well, that's true…"

"The game is controlled by judgement controller, the rules prohibited lives from being taken. And I had already warned her that if she can't win then might as well surrender to avoid any serious consequences." Shiroyasha added on.

"That's right…" Asuka replied, but the uneasiness and restlessness in her did not leave.

Then, it was finally time for the Gift Game to start. As Kuro Usagi appeared on the stage to announce the start of the game, the cheers from the crowd got even louder. While Izayoi and Shiroyasha were discussing about an important matter – the "as thought can be seen but cannot see" effect of Kuro Usagi's miniskirt and Shiroyasha's lecture on the universe in one's heart – imagination.

Mandra standing next to Sandra gently covered her ears, with an expression of not caring about anything else.

Izayoi then took one binoculars from Shiroyasha as they both stared intently through it at Kuro Usagi, to not miss the chance of a lifetime.

"Then let's welcome the participants on stage! From the No Name, Kasukabe Yo and from the Will o' Wisp, Ayesha Ignis Fatuus!"

With Kuro Usagi's announcement, the participants then stepped onto the game stage. And what surprised both Yo and the No Name on the balcony was the one appearing from the Will o' Wisp side.

"Is that pumpkin literally on fire?" Burai asked while eyeing the burning pumpkin with a complex expression.

"Izayoi-kun! Look, look! It's Jack'o Lantern! The real thing!"

Asuka was shouting with frantic enthusiasm, while shaking Izayoi's shoulder. It was lucky that she couldn't hear the conversation below the stage, because Ayesha was mockingly laughing at Yo.

"Tsk, it's only No Name. To dare make your introduction in front of us Will o' Wisp, simply too arrogant! Today I'll show you my capabilities, you should be crying while being grateful for having me as your opponent, you no names!"

"YAHOHOHOHO!"

Asuka couldn't hear it, but Kuro Usagi could. If she wasn't the referee, she would be bursting into anger already.

"P-please return to your position, Ayesha Ignis Fatuus! And keep the provocative behavior to yourse-" and Burai could also hear it, and he wasn't the referee, so…

"LITTLE MISS! BEAT THAT SHORTY SHORTER THAN SHE ALREADY IS!" stepping one foot onto the balcony, using both his hands to form a megaphone, his shouted of 40% encouragement and 60% mocking overwhelmed even the cheer from the audience.

" _N-nice one, Burai-san."_ Kuro Usagi silently made a thumb up in her mind while also covering her ears due to the ear shattering shout.

"Got it." Yo raised at fist at Burai, as an answer to his shout.

His shout clearly hit the mark, maybe even more than that as Ayesha was trembling in anger.

"S-s-shorty?! Such insolence! How dare he called me a shorty?!"

"Yahohoho! I kinda agree with him, Ayesha." Then the pumpkin, Jack'o Lantern spoke up.

"B-be quiet jack!"

The two sides then returned to their position as Shiroyasha made her announcement. Choosing randomly one of the audience based on the number on their invitation letters, a dryad boy with the same number of 3345 as the Thousand Eye was chosen. His Community name was Underwood, and with a clap of her hands, the entire stage changed into a giant tree.

 **Gift Game Name: "Underwood Maze"**

 **Winner Condition(s):**

 **Participant who successfully leave the maze and come to the field**

 **Participant who successfully break the opponent's Gift**

 **When the opponent can't fulfill the winning conditions (forfeit)**

 **Losing Condition(s):**

 **Opponent fulfill one of the winning conditions**

 **Participant who can't fulfill the winning conditions**

"In view of the Trial Rights, a vow of not violating the rule is to be made under the flag. And finally, please have a glorious and proud battle. Kuro Usagi shall now announce the start of the Gift Game."

After the vow made by Kuro Usagi ended, that was the whistle to announce the start of the match.

* * *

"Winner: Ayesha Ignis Fatuus!"

Everyone was stunned except for Kuro Usagi who was announcing the result of the game like nothing had happened.

Returning to their sense, the crowd let out a deafening cheer that covered the entire venue.

Yo stood in the center of the stage, enveloped by those cheers. This time, Jack used a steady tone to ask her.

"Can I inquire about a matter?"

"Yes?"

"This game allowed the participants to bring a helper. Have you not thought about asking for the strength of your comrades?"

"No, that is only half the case. There's one that I'm on good term with, I think. He's very strong, and he taught me something to help me get stronger. I want to show him, that I too can be strong like that."

Her eyes were somewhat lonely, but she answered Jack with a smile.

"Yahohoho! It seems I'm minding other's business here. Sorry for my impoliteness, Ojou-san."

Jack then also replied with a laugh while patting his pumpkin forehead.

"Kasukabe-san lost…"

Sandra and Shiroyasha who sat in the center used an encouraging tone to explain to Asuka.

"Although this was quite a simple Game Board, it was really worth watching. You don't have to feel embarrassed."

"Yup. A simple Game Board means it would rely more on individual capabilities. This time she controlled the situation of the game very well. That girl is probably better in this aspect than being independent."

"Will o' Wisp is one of the 6-digit strongest Community with jack as their main force. Being immortal and possessing hell flame. The game instructed killing something that cannot be killed, so this result was inevitable."

Shiroyasha looked at them with comforting eyes.

But Izayoi and Burai attention were no longer on the stage. They both were looking at the distant sky of Little Garden.

"What is that?' Izayo iasked.

"[Geass Roll], is it? But…they're black." Burai with his keen eyes answered.

 **Gift Game Name: "Pied Piper of Hamelin"**

 **List of Participants:**

 **Participants, hosts, Communities currently in the Outer Gate of 3999999 and 4000000**

 **Competitor side, Host of the game**

 **Spirit of the sun and white night, Star Class – Shiroyasha**

 **Winner Conditions for Host Master side:**

 **All participants to be massacred, or forced into submission**

 **Winner Conditions for Participant side:**

 **Kill the Host Master**

 **Shatter the false legend, make the true legend known**

 **Vow: respecting the above mentioned, the Community shall commence this Gift Game under their glory and flag**

 **Grimm Grimoire, Hamelin stamp.**

* * *

 **Shiraga:** yes I am hinting Burai x Leticia

Later folks


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What are you?!**

* * *

The change first started from the palace's balcony. Dark wind suddenly appeared and enveloped Shiroyasha, forming a translucent ball around her.

"W-what?!"

"Shiroyasha-sama!"

Sandra reached out her hand but was blocked by the raging dark wind. The dark wind then blew stronger as it threw everyone beside Shiroyasha off the balcony.

"Ojou-sama! Grab onto me!" Izayoi quickly embraced Asuka as soon as they were thrown off the balcony.

"Lad! In the sky!" Burai shouted as Izayoi looked up into the sky. The were 4 figures that appeared on the Boundary Wall.

"So it's them huh? The Demon Lord's company."

"Even with the reinforced rules, they can still make their move. 'We will play by your rules and crush you all.' kind of thing eh? Now I'm pissed. But…" Burai looked around the game venue where all the audiences were trying to escape from the scene of the Demon Lord.

"With this many people around, casualties will skyrocket. Where is Ochibi and Salamandra's young miss?"

"Jin-bocchan has safely left the game stage." Kuro Usagi then jumped down on the stage next to the others.

"I want to confirm the situation on the Salamandra side first, and the direction where those guy attacked." Izayoi asked, still not shifting his eyes from the 4 figures in the sky.

"Then Kuro Usagi shall go and find Sandra-sama. Izayoi-san, Burai-san and Leticia-sama should go on the offensive against the Demon Lord. Kuro Usagi will leave Jin-bocchan to take care of Shiroyasha-sama."

"Got it." Leticia and Jin nodded, while Asuka was filled with discontent.

"Heh…Excluded from something interesting."

"Don't say that, Ojou-sama. The [Geass Roll] mentioned Shiroyasha as the game leader, we'll have to confirm whether this point will have any influence-"

"Please wait a moment."

They turned their head around to see Ayesha and Jack from Will o' Wisp.

"We got the gist of everything. The Will o' Wisp Community will help you if you want to engage the Demon Lord. Okay, Ayesha?"

"G-got it. I'll do my best."

Ayesha nodded nervously.

"Then you two will help Kuro Usagi find Sandra-sama and listen to her instruction."

They all nodded their heads, and headed out to their assigned task. In a moment, screams could be heard from the escaping crowd as the figures in the sky started descending.

"I'll go and give them a greeting first." With one leap, Burai shot into the sky like a bullet.

"Let's go, Leticia! I'll go for the small, you take care of the white one!"

"Yes, master!" then the two also shot into the sky, where the battle awaits them.

"What!" the panicked shout came from the military uniform wearing man. In a blink of an eye, Burai appeared before him then grabbed his face, dragging him along and smashed him against the Boundary Wall.

The wall received a huge crack as the man spat out and glared at Burai.

"You…What are you?!"

Not caring about the man's question, Burai scaled up the Boundary Wall while dragging the man up along with him. When he reached the top of the wall, using the momentum he threw the man up high into the sky and jumped after him

"Kuh, don't you dare look down on us, twerp!" the man swung his staff-like flute, which created a strange dissonance. But the attack hit only the wall below.

"Where did he go?!" the man looked around, but his intended target – Burai wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" hearing the shout, the man looked up and saw Burai being at the altitude twice of that of the man, clenching his fist.

Using the black platform, he charged downward vertically and threw his punch. Both his punch and the man that got hit by it caught fire and flew toward the ground like a meteor. The man returned to the ground and collided with the Boundary Wall, causing a chunk of it to collapsed.

"Ah, let's hope no one is going to ask for insurance." Burai landed back down while looking at the collapsed part of the wall. At that moment, the white clothed girl shouted.

"What are you doing, Weser?! Hurry up and finish this!"

From the rubble, the man stood up with only a few bruises here and there and a small trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Wouldn't it be faster if you use your flute and hold him?"

The girl puckered her lips and brought the flute to her mouth.

At this moment, the crowd that was originally pushing came to a stop. A discordant note was played and enveloped the entire area. Without any immunity to the sound, when the crowd heard it they started to bend down on their knees as if feeling dizzy.

Burai showed a slightly surprised expression at the abnormal situation below. He himself was also feeling somewhat dizzy as he was shaking his head from side to side.

"The flute sound that can control others…So you're the Rat catching Clown like the lad mentioned huh?" but after 5 seconds, Burai stopped shaking his head as if the discordant sound didn't have any effect on him.

"W-what?! My music doesn't work…?" the white clothed girl inhaled deeply with her lips trembling.

"No, it did. But only for a brief and only that one brief moment." Burai grinned widely. In contrast, the military uniform man, Weser retained his composure and blinked to the girl.

"Ratten, you go down first. If your master is alone, she will kill everyone." Following Weser suggestion, Ratten jumped downward.

Not showing any sign of trying to pursue, Burai stood at his spot while crossing his arm.

"Why did you let her go?"

"Do not interfere with other's battle unless necessary – that's the rule I live by."

"Anyway, your name was Weser, right? The lad did mention something by that name, Weser River."

Upon hearing this, Weser expression distorted.

"The Rat catching Clown, the Weser River that flowed near Hamelin city, the Pied Piper of Hamelin and the clearing condition of this game, 'Shatter the false legend, make the true legend known'. Guess that lad would have figured out the answer by now. He's quite smart and knowledgeable for someone his age." Burai grinned.

"Well then, let's finish this dessert then." Reaching out his hand, black mist started concentrating in his palm and formed a long staff.

"That girl in the black dress is the real Demon Lord, right? Main dish is best served hot."

"You can tell?"

"The nose knows." Twirling his staff and held it in one hand, Burai provoked Weser. Weser also grinned and got into his fighting stance.

"Fine. Then I'll show you that this 'dessert' leaves a rather lasting aftertaste."

The two stared at each other, not making even the smallest movement. Then as a strong gust blew pass them, they disappeared with the wind.

Their figures could not be seen, but the aftershock of their exchange can be seen even with naked eyes.

When their blows collided, the atmosphere exploded. And not just one, but several at once.

Burai swung his staff downward, and Weser used his flute to receive the blow. Each time, depression appeared under Weser feet. Weser then swung his flute horizontally and created an air blast, which Burai countered by smashing his staff down and created a shockwave. The two blast collided and cancelled each other out.

Using the smokescreen created by that collision, the two charged at each other. His staff-like flute looks rather big and clunky, but Weser executed his movement perfectly, not being hindered at all.

And Burai with his staff wasn't any inferior, if not superior. Not even one wasted movement, he moved between the air blast released from the flute while switching between close range moves and long range shockwave of his own.

Weser then decided to go for a bold offense. Closing his distance to Burai, he swung his flute to create an air blast at point blank. Burai then raised his staff and using Weser's own force against him. He deflected the flute off its original intended target as the air blast paved a trail on the Boundary Wall. Weser with his free hand then threw a punch. That was his real intention. But his real intention didn't go unnoticed by Burai.

" _The force behind his punch, is comparable to the lad."_ Thought Burai.

" _But,"_ Burai used his free palm to take the punch. Utilizing his whole body, channeling all the strength from his feet, his lower and upper body to the hand that was holding Weser's fist, he released a strong burst of force at Weser's arm and pushed him back.

"What?!"

The right half of Weser's upper body got pushed back. Not letting go of this chance, Burai shifted his body and with the staff delivered multiple thrusts at Weser's chest.

"Kuh!" Weser using the force from the attack quickly leapt back to gain some distance. He tried to grab his chest while regulating his breath. But his right arm felt really hard to move and his upper body seemed like half of its strength had left it.

"I hit the vital points on your chest. You leapt back at the right time so the last few hits were rather shallow, if not you'd be lying on the ground right now." Burai retracted his staff.

"But gotta admit, that punch sure left a lasting 'aftertaste'." He said while waving his hand up and down.

" _This guy…why is there such a monster at this lowest level?"_ Weser thought, still feeling numb all over his upper body while Burai was looking at the city below. He narrowed his eyes then shifted his gaze back to Weser.

"Well, break time's over. Things down there seem to be getting serious. So ready or not, here comes round 2." Burai spread out his legs and got into a different fighting stance than the first time. Instead of keeping the staff close to him, he extended the hand holding the staff while bringing his other hand up in front of his face. And Weser could feel it clearly, the aura pressure emanating from his body was much more intense than before. He really wanted to wrap things up.

"Tch, just what are you anyway?" Weser then stood back up with some difficulties and readied his flute.

"That, sometimes I too wonder."

Their duel then entered the second round, and this time it kicked off with an even bigger bang.

Later on, when the Boundary Wall was scheduled for repair, the worker said that it was just like the scene that one would see of a wasteland that got ravaged by Demon Lord.

"Asuka!" as two fire lizardmen pounced toward Asuka, Yo had to result to kicking down the huge two meter bodies. But the weight difference was clearly incomparable. The lizardmen received the attack, but stood right back up.

"Asuka! Jin! Grab onto me!" Yo grabbed Jin and Asuka and with the Gift of the griffin, she flew away from the lizardmen. Not far from there, Izayoi and Leticia with Sandra providing support from the chandelier with fire dragons surrounding her body, the three were fighting the Demon Lord – Black Death Percher.

"Oryaaa!" Izayoi leapt into the air and threw his fist. Black Percher then turned into dark wind to dodge the attack as Leticia released shadow fangs to attack her. Black Percher then released dark wind to her surroundings. Because of the unknown nature of the dark win, Leticia tried to keep her distance.

"Why aren't you affected by my Gift?! Are you re-"

"For you question, I am 100% human!" not letting Percher finish her question as Izayoi had heard it quite a lot already, he threw another punch at her.

Pursuing Yo who was carrying Asuka and Jin was Ratten, the two lizardmen that were being controlled and the giant pottery figure, Strom.

"Oh, this strength…is it a Gift from the griffin? Now that I got a closer look, you are quite cute. Okay! I've decided! I'll allow you to be my pawn!"

Ignoring Ratten, Yo grabbed on Asuka and Jin while trying to escape through the corridor.

Ratten did not bother chasing, she merely let out a flirtatious smile while bringing the flute to her lips.

The palace sounded high and low – a beautiful magic dissonance. This sound was different from yesterday as it was a much more seductive sound that stimulated the central organs.

It was greatly effective on Yo who had stronger sensory sensitivity than others.

From the sky, a black staff came crashing through the roof of the palace. The staff caused the roof to collapse as rubble piled down and stopped the advance of the two lizardmen.

Being caught by surprise, Ratten stopped playing her flute right before Yo completely lose her strength and consciousness. Using this chance, Yo quickly escaped from the palace with Asuka and Jin.

"A-Ah! Strom, stop th-"

"Fat chance sweetheart." Burai then appeared where his staff landed. Grabbing the staff, he threw it at the pottery figure – Strom. The staff impaled into the stone-like figure then Burai supplemented by leaping after the staff then kicked the blunt tip, impaling it further into Strom.

Landing on the ground, Burai twirl his staff then swung it downward as if to brush off the dust on it as the pottery figure not being able to withstand the force behind his attack exploded into pieces and dropped on the ground.

"Now that leaves you and that Demon Lord girl."

"Y-you?! What happened to Weser?!" Ratten shouted.

"Probably sleeping at the foot of the Boundary Wall by now. I was in a rush and with his physical durability, he should still be alive. Barely." Burai grinned as Ratten's expression got distorted.

When she was formulating a plan on how to deal with Burai, since none of her method worked against him, a loud thunder sounded.

"Stop right this instance!" they both looked toward the sky.

"The Trial Jurisdiction has been approved! The Gift Game Pied Piper of Hamelin will be suspended while deliberations toward a resolution for this matter will be held! Players and Hosts, please cease hostilities! I repeat-"

Lifting the shining and glowing Vajra, Kuro Usagi loudly announced.

"Hoh, so they can even put a game of a Demon Lord on hold. [Highborn of Little Garden] sure is something." Said Burai as he turned around. As he was about to walk away, he looked over his shoulder at Ratten one more time.

"But, to think that part of the Demon Lord company was saved because someone put a hold on their own game. Not that's, ironic." With a mocking tone, Burai laughed loudly and walked away, leaving Ratten behind biting her lips. Never before has she been humiliated like this.

* * *

Boundary Wall, Stage Area. Festival operation HQ, hall.

The company and the other came into the palace interior. Because everything happened so suddenly, even with the Salamandra Community evacuating the audiences and residences away from the battle zone, there were a lot of casualties.

"To think there would be this many." Burai looked around the place.

"Burai-san!" Kuro Usagi and Jin then shouted when they spotted him.

"Are you alright?"

"No problem. What about the rest?"

"Everyone just got light injuries, but…It's regrettable to say that Asuka-san was missing…I'm terribly sorry, if I had more vigor!"

Jin lowered his head in remorse. Although he wasn't wrong, he was placing the responsibility on himself. They entered another room where Izayoi and the others were in. Yo and Leticia's cases were the most severe. They received no external injuries, but they got affected by the enemies Gift that drained nearly all of their strength.

Kuro Usagi then explained to them about the suspension of the Trial Jurisdiction. Both the merit and demerit of it.

Putting a game on a suspension in case of the rules of the game are deemed to be imperfect, and especially in case of a Demon Lord's game, the Player's side is able to demand a review on the game's rules.

But, because a Demon Lord's game is usually when a Demon Lord abuse their Host Permissions, now with the Trial of Jurisdiction also the interference of Little Garden central, the game is then deemed "under control of Little Garden", so there will be grudge held after the game and the Player's side cannot instigate another Gift game aimed at the Demon Lord for revenge. In other words, should they lose they will receive no help at all.

The deliberations for a resolution was held shortly after. [Highborn of Little Garden] Kuro Usagi, Mandra and Sandra from Salamandra, Sakamaki Izayoi and Jin Russel who are familiar with the story of Pied Piper of Hamelin were the only ones that joined the meeting.

From the No Name, staying behind were Burai, Yo and Leticia.

"Yosh, up you go." As the two were too tired to even stand up, Burai piggyback ride the two upstair. First was Leticia. He asked for the maid that was busily running around bringing water and bandages for the injured for a room.

Because she was rather busy, and the wing that they were at had a lot of room on the second floor, so Burai get to use 2 rooms. Entering the room, he gently placed Leticia on the bed.

"M…Master…Burai…" Leticia slightly opened her eyes.

"Yoh. Get some rest. It seemed they got you in quite a bad shape." Burai said then pulled the blanket up for her.

"I…I'm sorry…for not…being more useful…"

"You lost a large part of your power, but with what you have left and experience alone you fought very well for a surprise battle."

"I…I am not…worthy…for your…kind word-" seemingly at her limit, Leticia then lost conscious and fell asleep. Burai then quietly left the room and closed the door.

"Now then, to the little miss." He got back downstairs where Yo was. Lifting her up on his back, he was frozen for a moment before walking upstairs.

" _So light…"_ he thought. To the room next to where he left Leticia, he placed Yo on the bed.

" _I know she has a slender figure, but right now she looks even smaller."_ As he pulled the blanket up, the door creaked open as Calico cat bolted in.

" _Ojou!"_ to normal people, Calico cat sounds like normal cat meowing, but to Yo, the beastman race and Burai, he was seriously worried for Yo.

"Don't worry. Little miss doesn't have any injuries. Only a slight fever…Don't know if you can understand me though." Burai gave a self-mockery smile. To let Yo rest, Burai brought Calico cat out of the room and he seemed to also understand that his master need her rest, so he had no objection.

" _I heard from the young boy Jin that you saved Ojou from that cursed woman Ratten. From the bottom of my heart, I am truly grateful."_

Right outside of the room, Calico cat gave a bow in cat fashion. Burai then sat down with his back leaned against the wall.

"I know you can't understand me, but…By a miracle that you do, can you tell me a bit about little miss? About the her before coming to this world."

And the miracle did happen. That night, sitting next to Burai and with a proud voice like a bard singing the saga of a famous hero, Calico cat started telling Burai about his 14 years with Yo while Burai quietly listened to his tales, occasionally gave a small laugh.

* * *

1 week later, the day promised by both sides during the deliberations for a solution for the game to continue.

Gathering in the hall of the palace, was a total of 500. Excluding all those that were forced to yield one week ago, those who did not have participation right like Jack, and those that caught the disease from the Demon Lord, their current force was not even that of 1 percent of their full strength.

Mandra was the one responsible for reading the plan to them.

Fighting with the 3 demons are the responsibility of Salamandra and No Name led by Jin Russell.

Other members are in charge of finding 130 stained glass.

After locating the stained glass, ask the commander of the group whether to break or protect them.

On the other hand, standing on top of the palace overlooking the stage area was Kuro Usagi, with her hands slightly trembling.

"What's wrong, Kuro Usagi?"

"Kyaaah!" Kuro Usagi let out a surprised scream with her ears and tail standing on their end. When she turned around, it was Izayoi and Burai.

"Y-you two surprised me…" she heaved a small sigh.

"So, why so distressful, Rabbit Ojou-chan?" facing the sudden question from Burai, she was speechless for a moment. Feeling ashamed for being seen through, she turned her face away.

"It's…it's nothing! Kuro Usagi is just excited that the game is about to start."

The two looked at each other before slightly shaking their heads.

"She's really bad at lying, isn't she?"

"Yes, yes she is."

Kuro Usagi was speechless yet again. But the reason of her worry wasn't that.

"To say…to say that I'm not worried would be lying. We [Moon Rabbits] are the dependents of Indra. Once we join the fight, the blood from our body will adapt to suit the battle."

"So you're trembling because of a different matter?"

Kuro Usagi nodded, with both her ears and eyes downcasted.

"Kuro Usagi is thinking about something related to the Community…and the captive Asuka-san."

The two of them were silent.

"If we lose this game, it essentially means the No Name will collapse completely, leaving only the children in the base. Just thinking about leaving the children behind, Kuro Usagi cannot control her anxiety…"

Clenching her fist, she continued.

"Shiroyasha-sama once gave me an advice, which were also the words she said to Kasukabe-san and Asuka-san. The advice was to increase their strength. With their current strength, they cannot face against a Demon Lord."

"Up till now, Kuro Usagi had not taken that advice seriously, for my eyes were always mystified by the endless possibilities of everyone…In merely one month, everyone pulled the No Name out from and endless abyss."

"…"

"At that time when you all took down the former Demon Lord Algol, bringing Leticia-sama back…Kuro Usagi really thought that a broad road had opened before us."

"For the past one month, everyone was trying their best for the Community, while Kuro Usagi was simply enjoying the peaceful life, not being of any help at all. And what did it result in?!"

Because they were all kind-hearted, Kuro Usagi had accidentally took advantage of that and trampled on the intentions of those four.

Then, raising her face with her rabbit ears standing up straight, she turned to face Izayoi and Burai.

"Izayoi-san, Burai-san, would you listen to Kuro Usagi request?"

"It's not a problem if it's just listening. So,"

"Let's hear it."

"Could you two let Kuro Usagi be the Demon Lord's opponent?"

In a serious attitude while suppressing her anger beneath, she bowed toward the two.

"Kuro Usagi knows that Izayoi-san and Burai-san has been looking forward to have a match with the Demon Lord for a long time. But no matter what…Kuro Usagi wants vengeance against the Demon Lord, or she will not be content."

Due to the fighting spirit in her, her hair quickly got enveloped by a reddish light as her body emanated a strong grudge aura as expected from the dependent of a war god.

"Do you have a chance of winning?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes. No, the correct would be, Kuro Usagi will use the most effective Gifts against the Demon Lord. Even if I die-" as soon as he heard the word 'die', Burai turned away.

"Declined."

"Same as him."

First she got stumped for words by the two immediate refusal, then she got panicked and wanting to refute, but they continued.

"Simply put, you want to make up to us because you feel that you're at fault, yes?" Burai asked.

"Y-Yes, that's why-"

"Then you better get rid of that 'even if I die I will accomplish my duty' way of thinking." Burai shifted his body at Kuro Usagi.

"Only when you have something to fight for, will you have the drive to see it to the end. And don't think I am that kind to let you off the hook with only one Demon Lord."

"I will demand for a lot more in the future, same for the other two. So,"

Speaking in sync, they pointed their fingers at Kuro Usagi.

"You better prepare yourself, Kuro Usagi/Rabbit Ojou-chan."

Wearing a shocked expression, then dropping her shoulders while giving a dry smile, currently Kuro Usagi has a lot of mixed emotions all at once, but she was silently thanking them in her heart.

"That's right…Problematic children, that's what you all are, right?"

They both grinned widely.

"If you promise to give it your all, then I won't interfere unless absolute necessary. Show me, Rabbit Ojou-chan. Your determination."

"Ah, let me appreciate it, the power of the dependent of Indra."

"Kuro Usagi understands. Then please watch closely, under the guidance of Indra, the power and determination of the [Moon Rabbit]."

* * *

When the signal the for the start of the game rang, several earthquakes occurred at once.

The palace surrounded by the Boundary Wall was engulfed in light. Looking up, the sky of the Boundary wall disappeared without a trace.

The scenery before them changed into the city of Hamelin.

The high morale soldiers were baffled and stopped in their track. But with Mandra leadership and Jin's knowledge on the city, they quickly got reorganized and spread out to search for the stained glass.

Standing on top of a tall building, Burai looked around the strange city.

"A Game Board…So this is the city from the lad's world huh?"

"Enough sightseeing. Time for a rematch!"

Hearing the voice, Burai looked to where it came from before the building he was on got shattered into pieces. The attack came from afar like a meteor. It's destructive force completely mowed down the nearby buildings, and paved the stone path for another 10 meters.

"Back for more, eh?!" Burai was using both his hand to block Weser's fist.

"This is payback! Time for me to kick things off!" Weser the delivered a knee kick from below and broke Burai defend stance, followed by a kick to the chest.

"Keh!" Burai got shot backward and flew through multiple buildings. Flying through anymore building and the task of the search party might become more difficult, so with a large black platform, he stopped himself and charged right back to Weser.

They both threw their punch, and as they collided, the spot they stood was devastated with a force equal to a miniature tactical nuke.

The two stretched out their punch, not wanting to lose to the other in the slightest bit.

" _His attacks feel different. Not only the force behind each attack, but this burning sensation inside me…"_

They both stretched out their punch, not wanting to show any sign of being inferior to their opponent.

Weser then swung his flute up high and smashed it down as Burai summoned his own staff. The depression caused from stopping the attack was much larger than yesterday, and the smash even got accompanied by shockwaves.

"How does it feels? Don't think you can take me lightly like one week ago. This is the first time I received Divinity so don't make this too easy."

"Divinity?" Weser then released another shockwave then swung his flute horizontally and knocked Burai back.

" _Right, granting Divinity. The snake god that the lad defeated, it also became a god after being granted Divinity by Shiroyasha."_

" _So basically, in this world Divinity is the necessary key to ascend to godhood."_

Burai was deep in thought, then let out a laugh.

"What's so funny? Are have you lost your mind already?" Weser mocked.

"So, with Divinity, you obtained godhood and ascended to the status of a Demon Lord huh?"

"Of course. Although looking from the origin of avatar point of view, I am still much weaker than my master, but this is enough to give you a run for your money."

"So it's not wrong to see you as a god now, right?"

Weser titled his head aside as he didn't understand what Burai was trying to get at.

"Kuk…kukuku…KUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" his laugh then turned into a hysterical laugh, while also sound like the wild roar of a beast.

"That explains this burning sensation! It's been a good one hundred years since I last killed one!" The air around Burai then changed drastically. The atmosphere got distorted greatly as black mist emanated from his body. Cutting his own wrist, a small stream of blood dropped down from his wrist.

The black mist suddenly seemed like a living creature as they gathered around the stream of blood. The two components then mixed into each other and formed a black staff with ominous red light glowing from its core. As soon Burai grabbed the staff, black mist surrounded him and created a black sphere.

Suddenly, Weser felt a chill down his spine while cold sweats were trickling down his forehead.

"What…is this feeling?" he asked himself.

"All you sense and instincts are screaming. They are telling you to run away from here as fast as possible." The black sphere then disappeared as Burai's kimono transformed into a full body black armor, with veins of purple flickering flame-like energy running all over its surface and a big black piece of cloth dangling on his left waist, proudly showing the crest of the Yajuu.

"That, is fear." The eyes of the mask also glowed purple eerily with the same flickering flame-like fashion.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I'm afraid of something like you!" Weser shouted back and swung his flute. Several shockwaves were sent toward Burai, but he didn't budge even in the slightest.

"Are you sure? Then let me show you," Burai got into his fighting stance.

"What true fear is." The lower half of the mask then cracked into a mouth and grinned widely. Burai then let out a deafening war cry that caused every living being currently at the game stage to freeze momentarily.

"Come! Have at thee!" he charged at Weser with the speed that far exceeded the speed of the Third Cosmic velocity, the speed of light.

Swinging his staff diagonally downward, Weser flute received a crack from blocking the attack while the shockwave travelled behind him and destroyed a nearby building, what's left of it anyway.

" _S-so strong!"_ Weser felt like his arms could give up at a moment notice.

Then switching his grip, Burai grabbed the other end of the staff and swung it upward, knocking Weser's flute out of the way. Spinning his whole body, he swung the staff upward again, this time aiming at Weser's chin.

Being hit in the head, Weser was stunned momentarily. Keeping at his relentless attacks, Burai delivered multiple attacks from different angles each with the intention to kill.

While his opponent was giving his all to even trying to block half of the attacks, Burai's assault kept getting faster and faster after each strike.

"Kuh! Y-you bastard!" Weser swung his flute downward while releasing a big air blast. Using the force from the blast, he propelled himself up into the air. But that was his biggest mistake.

Burai leapt after Weser as the two swung their staves. But Weser flute could no longer hold on as it shattered into pieces after the exchange.

"I-Impossible!" Weser exclaimed as Burai gave a kick and sent him higher into the air. Using a black platform, he jumped after Weser faster than the speed that he sent him flying. When he was above Weser, Burai then kicked the staff at Weser's abdomen then stomped on it as the two flew back down to the ground.

In order to not cause any further damage to the surrounding, before landing Burai brought up a dome shield around the spot where he and Weser landed. But even with the dome shield, others could feel the massive tremor of the landing.

Shortly after, the demon shield was brought down. In the center was Burai still on top of the staff and Weser, impaled by the staff through his abdomen, but there was no blood.

"Hah, such a waste. My first time getting Divinity and my opponent got to be you." Weser let out a dry smile. Burai then leapt down next to him.

"You, what's your name?"

"Burai Kudoku."

"Hah, I'll remember that name. If there's a next time, I'll make you pay hundred this amount." With those words, Weser's body slowly crumbled and disappeared into particle of light.

"It was a splendid match. Let there be next time, Weser – the true Pied Piper of Hamelin."

Weser then disappeared completely, leaving only Burai's staff on the spot where he was a moment ago. Picking up the staff, Burai turned around and walked off.

* * *

What appeared were several strong earthquakes, one from different direction which was also the battleground of the No Name against the Demon Lord. This made both Kuro Usagi and Sandra stop to look at each other.

"Everyone's battle seemed to have determined a winner!"

" _Weser and Ratten got defeated…"_ Percher gazed at the setting sun, looking a bit empty in her eyes.

Thinking about it, the plan to take control of the game was too naïve, resulting in these consequences. If from the start they gave up on the defense, letting Weser and Ratten to go on a massacre, things wouldn't have deteriorated to this point.

Weser and Ratten…Although the development of the situation because of a relationship of master-slave was established, they were still loyal to their initial partner. Percher silently gave prayers to them.

"Enough."

"Eh?"

"I don't want to drag on this game anymore. It's good as long as I have Shiroyasha – I'll kill the rest."

Ending the conversation, dark wind rushed to the sky.

The cloud of dark wind started dispersing immediately, spreading into the air and pouring down on Hamelin city. The air began to corroded with birds falling from the sky and rats dying as soon as they made contact with the dark wind.

"A touch of this dark wind will bring instantaneous death."

Percher stretched out her fingers. The wind blended with the air wouldn't let any sort of power to get close to it.

Although Kuro Usagi raised her Vajra and released lightning, it was immediately broken. Now, retreating was their only option.

But what about the other participants? They cannot warn all of the participants scattered all over the city with just the two of them. And while they were worrying about that, the dryad boy whose Community ground was chosen as the Game Stage during the festival was going to be swept by the dark wind.

Kuro Usagi wanted to rush to save the boy, but it was too late. Or was it?

"DEEEEEEEEEEN!" following the loud sound was a giant red steel arm blocking the dark wind.

Finding who the owner of the red steel doll who came to rescue the boy was, Kuro Usagi happily screamed.

"Asuka-san! You're alright!"

"Save the touching reunion later! In front! In front!"

"Eh?" Kuro usage then turned back, only to see Percher closing in while releasing dark wind.

"Oy! Don't be distracted now, you stupid rabbit!"

"A stupid death like this can't even be a bad joke!"

Came from the side was Izayoi who kicked down the dark wind and from below, Burai leapt up and swung his fist at Percher.

Percher brought her hands up to defend, but to Burai who still had his armor on, Percher was but a completely tangible object. Taking the fist, she smashed through several buildings.

Opening her small mouth, Sandra looked at Izayoi and Burai in awe.

"I still couldn't believe my eyes after seeing it twice, but did that person destroy the Gift? And how did that other person landed a clear hit on the Demon Lord? And why aren't the two of them affected by the dark wind?"

"Tha…that…Kuro Usagi also doesn't know how to explain…" being showered with questions that even she doesn't know, Kuro Usagi could only smile wryly.

The two landed on the ground before the building where Percher crashed into.

"Hoh, that's some fancy armor you got there."

"Hahaha! I took pride in creating it a lot." Even during an intense fight with the Demon Lord, the two could still chat and laugh casually.

"Heh, is this your final struggle?" Percher stood up from the rubble, smiling. Her wounds and clothes were recovered instantly.

"Izayoi-san! Burai-san! It's time to start our plan!"

"Got it! But what about all this dark wind?" Izayoi shouted back as Kuro Usagi took out a black and white Gift Card.

"Please relax! Kuro Usagi will now invite the Demon Lord and our main strength – to the moon."

"What?" a question popped into their mind.

Following the glowing of the black and white Gift Card, the surrounding changed again as the temperature dropped rapidly, the light got darker and a starry night sky appeared.

They really got transported to the moon, and at the Moon Shrine where the [Moon Rabbits] are summoned.

"What?! The rules stated that it is forbidden to leave the game stage!" Percher turned pale and started shouting.

"We're still obediently within the range of the game stage, only the height is a bit unusual."

"So now we don't have to worry about the members from the participant side! Izayoi-san, Burai-san and Sandra-sama please restrain the Demon Lord for a while! Asuka-san please come this way!"

After those words, Izayoi, Burai and Sandra immediately launched an assault on Percher. She was abit nervous due to this isolation, but still released dark wind to her surroundings.

"Doesn't matter, I will end this game before all the stained glasses are found!"

"Be our guest and try!"

Izayoi threw a kick from the right as Burai from the left aimed for Percher's opening and threw his punch. Remembering how annoying the power of his armor was, Percher turned into dark wind and dodged the attack. Using the chance, Sandra breathed out fire aimed at the dark wind cloud that is Percher. But even when her body was enveloped by fire, Percher wounds healed immediately.

While the three restrained Percher, Kuro Usagi gave a Gift Card with a three pronged spear on it to Asuka.

"What is this?'

"This is called History of Poetry Mahabharata's paper. It is used to summon the spear of Indra. But be warned, this weapon is indeed strong, you can only use it once in a Gift Game."

"Wait…wait a moment! Are you letting me in charge of something as important as this?!"

"YES! Asuka-san has the ability to grant a Gift ten times original power! We will create an opportunity, so take that chance to pierce the Demon Lord with this spear."

Asuka was feeling even more nervous and hesitated. It was a natural reaction. But Kuro Usagi held Asuka's hands firmly and smiled.

"Don't' worry Asuka-san! Believe in your own faith, and in your new friend!" Kuro Usagi said while looking at the giant red steel doll, Deen. He did not reply, only nodding his head. After another moment, Asuka nodded her head firmly.

"I understand."

"W-what? How could it…!"

Raising up another Mahabharata's paper, Kuro Usagi was soon dyed with sacred colors as a golden armor appeared on her.

Being hit by the sunlight, the dark wind dissipated and the fog lifted in a moment. Percher cried out and backed off, trying to hold the last line of defense.

Yes, even she herself was not aware of her own weakness. Her Host Permissions have the power to seal the sun, but the biggest reason why Black Death was such a dangerous pandemic was due to the mini ice age after the 14th century. Meaning she can only seal, but still have no immunity against the sun.

With her whole body radiating out sunlight, Kuro Usagi shouted toward Asuka.

"Asuka-san, now!"

"Hit it, Deen!"

"DEEEEEEEEEN!"

The red giant steel doll then raised it giant arm up and let out a loud roar as it threw the Spear of Indra containing one thousand beam of thunder. Percher's attention was diverted toward Kuro Usagi, so she was late to react. The spear tore off one of her arm as she turned into dark wind to dodge.

"Don't think this is enough to defeat me!"

"Right, then how about another one?" Percher looked behind, shocked. Izayoi grabbed the spear with his left.

"So long, Black Death." Izayoi raised the spear up high and as he was about to throw it, Burai appeared from behind and gave a strong kick at the blunt part of the pole at the same time as Izayoi's movement. The spear exceeded the speed of light and pierced Percher, before crumbling into pieces together with her.

10 hours after the game started.

The stained glass depicting the victims that fell during the Black Death and the rat catcher were all shattered while they all were changed with the glass depicting the Weser river.

With the final condition of 'Shatter the false legend, make the true legend know' fulfilled, they were sent back to the city with the giant chandelier of the North.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that performance was great. As the Floor Master of the Eastern level…I must express my gratitude and apologies. Although I put on a good look, I was sealed from start till end. Really sorry, everyone."

With Shiroyasha finishing her acknowledgement, Sandra stepped forward with her arms opened.

"The Demon Lord game has come to an end, and we are victorious!"

And the participants broke into cheers.

* * *

One month after the incident.

Those that came back from the Boundary Wall immediately rushed to the plantation. It seemed that the pointy hat faerie who was with Asuka, Mel, was an earth faerie. They were pleading for her help on restoring the land

"Can't!"

She shook her head firmly. With water depletion and abandoned soil, with only sand and gravel, Mel could only see the white flag of surrender.

Asuka after having such high expectation felt extremely dejected. Kuro Usagi, Yo and the children tried to comfort her, only Izayoi and Burai was deep in thought and was discussing something with each other.

"Oy lad. If she's an earth faerie, then can she…"

"Hm…that's a good idea. Things like those can be found easily in the forest nearby."

Izayoi then turned to Mel.

"Say, Ko-chibi. This is only a hypothesis…but if we have something like soil nutrients, can you break those things down to let plants live?"

"Hmmm…" Mel started thinking very hard. If it's not starting from scratch, but using other materials to revive the soil, then…

"Can do!"

"Really?"

"Maybe!"

Asuka felt her energy being deflated, but this method was worth a try. Taking out her Gift Card, she summoned Deen and ordered it.

"Deen! Start immediately! The kids will also help! And you two, stop standing idly there and start working!' not only Deen and the children, but Burai and Izayoi also got dragged into doing labors work.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"You heard the lady. We got work to do lad. But I bet I can bring back more and faster than you."

"Is that a challenge you're selling? I'm buying it!"

* * *

 **Shiraga:** yah, I MIGHT be leaning toward a harem route. But I'll keep it under control

Later folks


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I did not look back**

* * *

It was one month after the fight with Black Percher.

Jin, along with the main force of the No Name were discussing about the plan for the future of the Community in the conference hall.

A long table sat in the middle of the hall and starting from the head of the table sat Jin Russell, Sakamaki Izayoi, Kudou Asuka, Kasukabe Yo, Kuro Usagi on his right. On his left was Burai Kudoku, the head maid Leticia Draculea and the leader of the junior children group, the fox girl Lily.

This sitting formation was done out of formality of the No Name. Sitting at the front on his left and right was his two second-in-command, Izayoi for his various exploits in securing a water source and the strategist, and Burai for his battle prowess and contribution during the many battles they have fought. Another reason being, if Jin was to be absent, these two are more than capable to devise the best course of action, and only the two of them could keep up with each other. The ultimate shield and spear.

Kudou Asuka, who was sitting next to Izayoi looked a little miffed, but voiced no objection to it.

As for their leader, Jin Russell who represented their Community was wearing a nervous and stiff look on his face. Seeing his action, Izayoi gave a short laugh.

"What's wrong? You're sitting at the seat much higher than any of us here, so why looking so uncomfortable?"

"B-because this is the seat of the leader, right? I-It's expected to be tensed sitting here…"

According to the knowledge of Little Garden, for one to seat upon the position of the leader, beside Contribution, Dedication and Influence which are all must have, it is also based on the premise that one is able to participate in the Trials of the Community.

For Jin who had yet to achieve anything that can be counted as a war trophy, he would naturally feel inferior to others.

Hearing those words, Izayoi dropped his shoulders with a sigh.

"I say, Ochibi-sama. You're now the leader of the No Name, which is the same as being the living brand name of the Community. All of our victories have been under your banner and your name as we spread the word outside. It would be wrong for you who is sitting in the leader's chair to can't even sit properly."

"it seems you need a course on how to act more like someone who leads other." Burai continued.

"Straighten your back, keep your head straight, and most important of all, do not show your enemies your weak side."

"YES! It's as they said! In fact, this month Gift Games have all been sent with JIn-bocchan's name as the recipient!"

Kuro Usagi showed 3 letters sealed with the wax seal of different Communities's insignia. Shockingly two of them were not sent to Participants but were invitations to them as guest of honor. And that was unprecedented treatment to the No Name since they did not even have a banner.

"It has been a bitter 3 years…and finally our Community is starting to receive invitation letters and they are addressed to Jin-bocchan! So please lift your head and puff out your chest as you sit upon the top position alright?!"

But Jin seemed to be even more depressed.

" _but that's…was not my effort."_

Jin's thought was cut off by Asuka.

"So? Why are we assembled here today? To discuss about the invitation letters?"

"Ye…Yes. That goes without saying. But before we touch on that topic, I would like everyone to know about the current situation of the Community and so I called everyone here today…Lily, Kuro Usagi, would you please tell us your reports."

Lily and Kuro Usagi then stood up to make their report.

The incident of Black Percher and the Gift Game during that incident, was ranked as 5-digit according to Demon Lord evaluation. Additionally, the battle was a task asked by the Floor Masters themselves, hence the reward had also grown considerably. So regarding their financial state, they can eat their belly full for a while.

And beside the monetary compensations, they will be given another Gift. They all had a tinge of delight.

Moving on to the state of their farm and plantation. Thanks to Deen and Mel hard work, the farm had been reformed to 25%, an arable state. Although it would take a bit more time to tidy up everything, at the current rate their food supply would be more than sufficient.

"As the farm was going well, I was thinking of creating special sector for special plants."

"Special sector?"

"YES! It's a region where we can cultivate spirit trees or spirit herbs like…"

"Mandragora plants?"

"Mandrake plants?"

"Man eating plants?"

"Yes- why does that last bit sound so out of place?!"

Seeing that the discussion would not make any progress if left as is, she went ahead and revealed the hint.

"Basically, masters need to get the right plants and livestocks."

"Livestocks? As in sheep and cows?"

"Correct. Coincidentally, the Draco Greif Alliance from the south had just sent us an invitation to the Harvest Festival. Because it is a festival hosted by an Alliance, there should be quite a big collection of farm products such as livestocks, as well as many Gift Games hosted simultaneously. Some of them would have rare saplings as the prizes, so it's also a good chance for us to increase our productivity."

The four nodded in sync. Kuro Usagi then broke the seal on the Draco Greif Alliance's invitation letter. She gave a brief summary before scanning through its content.

"The invitation this time is in hope for us to Participate in the Eve of the Harvest Festival. Travel expense and accommodation will be provided by the Host side. The location is also one of the top views of the south side. The Underwood Waterfall!"

Kuro Usagi then went on and on about the beauty of the mentioned location. It was rare for her to give such high recommendation.

"For it to have the guarantee and high praise of the [Highborn of Little Garden], it sure is quite a feat. What do you think, Ojou-sama?"

"Why, of course! After all, it was highly recommended by the [Highborn of Little Garden], then it must be a magnificent stage full of dazzling and mystique lights. Right, Kasukabe-san?"

"Yup. But if Kuro Usagi's recommendation turned out to be unsatisfactory, we'll just have to call her [Highborn of Little Garden(lol)]."

"Huh?! What's with that ridiculous name that sounded like something made up for some stupid highborn bloodline?!"

Kuro Usagi puffed her cheek angrily while turning her head away, seemingly throwing a tantrum.

"Rabbit Ojou-chan, a few questions." Burai who was being quiet for a while now raised his hand.

"YES! Burai-san, ask away!" quickly recovered from her tantrum, Kuro Usagi turned around pointing her finger at him.

"About the spirit trees and herbs, do trees from legends, tales and the like fall under those categories?"

"YES! Spirit trees and spirit herbs, the fundamental differences between them and normal ones are that they possess Gifts. Some produce Gifts in the form of fruits or flowers, while some are the Gifts themselves. Like the Water Tree sapling that Izayoi got."

"I see. Then with the current progress of the farm revival and for the plan for the special sector to be set into motion, how long would it take?'

"Hm…The amount of time needed for the farm to fully recover…gathering necessary facilities and Gifts…time for the plan to be set into motion…taking into account the unpredictable factor…I'd say about 4 months."

"Sounds good enough. Oh, and one more thing."

"That [Highborn of Little Garden(lol)] sounds better than the current one."

At that moment, Kuro Usagi felt like the (lol) part turned into a professional boxing champion and she was on the same ring with him. One jab, two jabs, then a feint, and a finishing uppercut. Fatality!

Keng! Keng! Keng!

It was a crushing defeat for Kuro Usagi.

"Uuu…Kuro usage hates you all…" Kuro usage collapsed on the ground as the four problem children gave a loud laugh.

"You seem rather eager about the special sector, master. Did something pique your interest?" Leticia asked.

"Well, something did come to mind."

Looking at the scenery before him, Jin smiled worriedly before coughing a little to gather the attention back to him.

"Anyway, regarding the general direction of our Community, we have covered most of it already. Except for one problem."

"And that is?"

"The festival starts in 20 days and including the Eve, it would be 25 days in total almost a month. Games this scale are rare and if possible, I would have wanted you all to participate, but I cannot risk having all our main force leaving the Community defenseless. So I'm hoping that someone would stay with Leticia here…"

"Not me."

"I refuse."

"Declined."

"Nope."

They answered immediately, without a hint of hesitation.

Jin couldn't help but to swallow the rest that he was about to say. But, this was a matter regarding the safety of the Community, so he refused to back down this time.

"Then since that's the case, can I ask for everyone to at least compromise with a few days where we are all together?"

"What do you mean?"

"We'll sent two for the Eve, and when the festival starts, the other two will join and after spending one week, only two can stay. How's that?"

"That means there will be two who get to enjoy the entire course right? Then how do we decide on that?"

"Well…"

Of course it would be decided by Jin who is the leader of the Community, but Jin decided against it. No matter how he chose it, things will not end well.

As in was in a pinch, Izayoi suggested a solution.

"Well then, how about we have a little competition to decide who get to go?"

"Competition?"

"My, sound interesting."

"I'm listening."

"We'll see who gets the most trophies and or aid the Community before the Eve of the festival. Once the time is up, we'll compare our result. The one with the best achievement will get to be there the longest."

Thinking for a bit, all of them nodded.

"Very well. I agree."

"I won't lose."

"Fair and square. I like it."

* * *

A few days later.

At the Tritonis Fall, Burai stood at the cliff overlooking the [Edge of the World]. After confirming that it was the same place, he jumped off the cliff.

Freefalling for a while just like last time, he landed on the black platform and just like last time, the scenery changed into that of a sea. But this time there was a big difference.

Instead of the starry night sky and the full moon, the sun was setting behind the horizon as one lonely star appeared on the dusk colored sky.

"Heh, now that's new."

Not wasting any time this time, he quickly ran toward the direction where he saw something like an island. The landscape of the island was finally in sight.

Then suddenly, the sea beneath him vanished. No, it would be more accurate to say the water fell off the world. Now both the sky and land combined into one. Everywhere was just one dark sky. The strange thing was Burai could still walk normally even without the black platforms as foothold. He could still feel a slight feeling of resistance after every step. Then he heard a voice from above.

"What do we have here? It's been a long time since I last saw a Player."

Burai immediately looked up to find the source of the voice, and he was surprised by what he saw.

Big, was the most suitable word to describe. There was a man standing there, and his height was easy that thrice of Burai. The man wears only a tattered loincloth, his hair and long beard was messy, like they haven't received any care for a long time.

"Now aren't you a big one."

"And aren't you tiny." The giant replied. Feeling a little ticked off, Burai then questioned the suddenly appearing giant.

"No idea how you managed to sneak so close to me. Something as big as you is impossible to miss even with mortal eyes."

"No, more like, you came right to me."

Then a [Geass Roll] appeared before Burai.

 **Gift Game Name: "The Eleventh Labour"**

 **Trial of Strength**

 **Clearing Condition(s):**

 **Shoulder the weight of the sky and the world in place of the Titan Atlas**

 **Acquire the object designated by the Host**

 **Both condition must be fulfilled simultaneously**

 **Defeat Condition(s):**

 **Unable to fulfill one of the above mentioned clearing conditions**

 **Being killed during the progress counts as forfeit**

 **Designated Object(s):**

 **Placed within the Game Territory**

 **Oath: respecting the above, under the pride, banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall commence.**

Burai read the content of the [Geass Roll] while rubbing his chin.

" _Shouldering the weight of the sky and the world while obtaining the designated object at the same time…It would take at least 2 to do both of it at the same time. But shouldering that weight is impossible under normal circumstances, and the designated object is something you have no idea of what it is. But,"_

" _The rules didn't specify on fulfilling both conditions in person."_

" _If we're talking about someone who would have the best idea on what the designated object is, it would be this guy."_ Burai glanced up at Atlas who was still waiting patiently.

" _So the best course of action would be to have this guy go and fetch you the object while you take his place. But again, the rules didn't specify fulfilling any condition in person. So, you can just simply have some kind of pillars stand here in his place."_

Burai then grinned and looked up to Atlas.

"Oy, so if I want to get my hand on the object, I'll have to cover for you, right?"

"Yes, that would be it." Atlas replied with a giggle.

"Give me a minute." Burai said then clenched his fists. Black mist started gathering in his palms as they got thicker and thicker. Then, he punched toward the ground, well, the "invisible" ground that the two were standing on. Then 6 giant black pillars erupted from the ground and reached toward the sky. After reaching the height of Atlas, they stopped with the sound of hitting something.

"Right, you can let go of the world now."

Atlas was a bit surprised and dumbfounded. He didn't expect someone to think of this method and he wasn't sure whether those pillars could hold the weight of the world. He slowly bent his back down and let go. To hiss amazement, the 6 pillars stood still and showed no sign of cracking or shaking.

"Now, lead me to this 'designated object'."

"R-right…" Atlas answered, still couldn't believe his own eyes.

The two walked toward on the endless nowhere. But after only a few strides, they have reached the island. Replacing the endless black sky was now a vast green prairie.

Far off in the distance was a forest. Following Atlas, the two walked through the forest and arrived at the other side of the island, the destination to get the 'designated object'.

From the direction where Burai came from, he couldn't see the other side of the island. Now that he had arrived, the scenery was even more beautiful and breath taking.

The forest surrounded a large lake and in the center of the lake was a lone island. Stood on that island was a giant tree. Strong and sturdy branches sprouting up from a giant tree trunk, supporting the vigorously blooming flowers and the foliage above.

Even this giant lake was light a shallow pond to Atlas, while Burai walked toward the tree on the black platform.

"Father! It's father! It's father!"

"And he brought a Player! A Player with him!"

Burai heard several voices shouting in joy at once. Then from the foliage of the tree, came out three girls. They just called Atlas 'father', so they're his daughters. But how the heck can this big guy have three tiny daughters, Burai probably thought.

He was in a rush, as there's still the competition with the other three, so while they were having a touchy reunion he cut in.

"Oy, are you gonna get me this 'designated object' whatever it is or not?"

Having their reunion interrupted, the three girls turned to glare daggers at him.

"My, how rude of you. Can't you see we're having a family reunion here?" the one who seemed to be the eldest sister spoke.

"Can't you see?! Can't you see?!" the other two, a pair of twins, also chimed in.

"Yeah, not my problem."

Receiving a blunt reply, the twins were taken aback. But the eldest sister retained her composure and replied.

"You're the first one to make it this far, truly praiseworthy. The object that you need is right here, inside this tree. You're welcome to come and take it, it's the last clearing condition after all. But can you guess what it is?"

"Can you guess? Can you guess?"

Hearing the provocation, Burai leapt onto one of the tree branches. The interior of the foliage looks bigger from the inside. Green leaves decorated with white flowers the size slightly bigger than the palm, the image and the smell that they emit bring peace to the mind.

" _The shape of the petal, the size and the smell seem all different, but there is a fundamental similarity. No doubt, the 'designated object' is that. But judging from the shape of the flower, it would be at least another month or two before the first one to even bear."_

" _So, obtaining an object that is supposed to be here but not here right now. The rules seem imperfect, but coming here during this time period when there's no object to obtain, only the Player's fault is to be blamed. After all, knowledge plays a crucial role in everything in this world."_

" _But, there is one gap in the rules of this game."_

Seemed to have found the answer Burai turned to the three sisters.

"I've got the answer, so I'll be taking it now."

"Then by all means, be our guest."

"Be our guest! Be our guest!"

The three sisters replied courteously while beneath their faces were a devilish smirk. Burai then jumped off the tree to the roots. The three sisters showed a puzzled expression. But the expression soon changed into shock and terror when they saw what Burai intended to do.

Several giant black arms sprouted from the ground around the tree. They grabbed the roots and slowly pulled the tree up.

"W-w-w-wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?!" the eldest sister shouted.

"What? I'm taking the 'designated object'." Burai replied bluntly, like answering a fact.

"Do you even know what it is?!"

"Of course. This is an apple tree, correct?"

"The 'designated object' without doubt is the fruit of this tree, the apples. But after seeing the flowers, I know for sure that it won't be until another month or two for the first fruits to bear. So, I'm taking the tree back with me."

The twins were shocked because he got the right answer. As the eldest sister was about to refute, Burai continued.

"You're gonna say that it's illegal? Think again. The rules did not specify anything against taking the entire tree. You only need to obtain the object, and this tree will eventually bear the object – the fruits. So fundamentally and ultimately, I'm still taking the object like the conditions required."

"And the rules did not specify any time limit, I can just leave the pillars to shoulder the sky while waiting for another month or two months until the fruits bear, and all the conditions will be fulfilled."

The eldest sister then swallowed her words. She didn't want to admit, but his reasoning is sound. True, in case where the fruit haven't beared yet the Player can wait until then and it'd still be within the game legitimacy. But to think there would be someone who would uproot the entire tree.

When Burai done explaining, the black arms had finished uprooting the tree without damaging any roots.

"F-fine…You win…" the eldest sister replied reluctantly.

"Sis, w-what do we do now?"

"We can't stay too far from the tree."

The twins looked at their sister with teary eyes. The eldest sister hugged the two younger ones to comfort them, Atlas also did the same. Looking at them while lifting the tree away to be ready for transportation, Burai scratched his head. After a moment of thinking, he made his decision.

"Oy, you three sisters have been taking care of this tree for a long time, yes?"

"Why not come with me?"

Hearing his proposal, the three widened their eyes.

"The plantation at my place is still not really in a good shape yet. So I need someone who know the tree well to take care of it."

"W-we don't need your pity-"

"Who said anything about pity?" when the eldest sister retorted, Burai cut her off.

"If you have talent, I have use for you. Good talents should not be rotting in one place. You can stay with the tree, as long as you take good care of it. Beside, you have no other purpose in staying here without the tree."

"So, what will your answer be?"

Burai reached out his hand and waited patiently. The eldest sister then looked at the two youngers twin with their eyes basically saying "Please agree!". She then looked up to their father, Atlas and he just gave a small nod with a smile.

Inhaling deeply, the eldest sister turned to Burai and grabbed his hand.

"I understand. We will follow you and offer you our service."

"Then it's a deal." Burai grinned as the two shook hand with each other. Knowing that they won't have to be separated from the tree, the two younger twins jumped up and down in joy.

"Are you good with it? I'm basically taking your daughters away."

"Hahaha! I too want them to experience the world. And as long as you leave those pillars there I can always come and pay them a visit."

"Fine by me." The two laughed with each other. By now, the last root of the tree had been pulled off and was ready for transportation. Then from under the lake came a massive tremor.

"Now this seems familiar." Burai said indifferently.

"Oh no. It's…It's must be Ladon!"

"Ladon?"

From under the lone island, hundreds of serpent heads, bigger and look more ferocious this time erupted. Looking at the familiar scene, Burai said with an irritated voice.

"Didn't I kill you already?"

"Ladon can revive indefinitely as long as one head remained intact. And become stronger every time. It follows its order of attacking anyone should the tree be breached." Said Atlas.

"Tch, leave a few weeds left and your garden will be full of them the next day." Burai then retracted the giant black arms and summoned his armor.

"Mind if I join in? Shouldering the world for so long made my body rather stiff." Atlas then also stepped between Ladon and the tree.

"I'm kinda in a race against time, so a helping hand is always welcome." Standing up straight, Atlas's height was almost the same as Ladon. One hundred heads versus one titan and one beast turned monster.

"Guess even hell was too good for you. This time, I'll make sure you stay dead!"

* * *

Back at the No Name HQ, the other three problem children had already returned with their spoil of war. After having their meal, they gathered in the great hall. To decide on the number of days they would get to participate in the festival, Izayoi, Asuka and Yo would have to present their games result to Jin and Leticia as the judges.

"Where's Kuro Usagi?"

"She just headed off to the Thousand Eyes store a while ago."

"Oh, Burai-san hasn't come back yet? I thought he would have been back already, seeing that we didn't meet him on our way." Asuka's voice had a mix of several emotions all at once.

"No, master Burai hasn't come back yet."

"Well, if it's that guy then you don't have to worry about. But we've reached the time limit." Izayoi said with a smirk same for Asuka.

"And since he's late…"

Knowing what the two were on about, Jin then sighed and made his announcement.

"I got it. Burai-san is disqualified and will have the least number of day at the festival."

Izayoi and Asuka then crossed their fingers behind their back. They all wanted to spend the most time at the festival, so the less the competitor, the bigger the chance of winning.

Jin then faked a cough and started announcing the three's achievement. Small victories aside, they started with the bigger one.

Starting with Asuka, she's managed to change and convert the ground to make it more suitable for agricultural purpose and also managed to win 10 goats.

As for Yo, she had a rematch with the Community Will o' Wisp of the north. The prize she won was a free order from Jack's very own hand, a giant candle holder that can store fire. If placed in one of the underground workrooms and set up the ritual, it'll lit up all the other products made by Will o' Wisp. In addition, they can also use this opportunity to let Will o' Wisp custom make various candlesticks rack, lamps and other daily necessities.

Although they are quite costly, after some deliberations it wasn't a bad investment. After all, the Community will have an inextinguishable supply of fire and heat.

And finally, Izayoi part.

"Well then, let's all go and collect the reward. At the Thousand Eyes shop."

* * *

"Tch, killing that damned serpent for good took longer than expected." From the [Edge of the World], Burai jumped up from the Tritonis Fall. Slightly drenched, he pushed his fringe back while reaching for the gourd on his side to take a sip. He then made his way back to the No Name.

When he returned from the pocket dimension below the Tritonis Fall, it was already 5 pm. It was somewhat different from inside the pocket dimension, but the time flow was the same. So if going by that logic, he missed the time limit of their competition while fighting Ladon.

"Well, no use crying over spilt milk. I'll just let the youngsters have the fun this time."

Walking in wet clothes is anything but comfortable. So Burai was hoping to take a bath when he got back. Then it started raining. And from as thought a short shower it soon changed into a heavy downpour.

"Really?!" Burai cursed and sped up his pace. Even when he brought up a large black platform to act as an umbrella, the downpour was so sudden that he gone from slightly wet to half wet.

Luckily, with his speed he got back to the No Name HQ before he turned into completely wet.

"I like rain and all, but not to the point of being a fanatic."

Opening the door, he quickly got inside. Standing at the corridor, he shook his body strongly to shake off the water.

"Oh, look who's back." Hearing the noise, Izayoi came to the corridor to check. He himself being late and missed the time limit has to stay was a natural thing, but seeing Izayoi being the one who stayed behind while Asuka and Yo went to Underwood, Burai raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why are you here, lad? I was sure you would be the one to get to be at the festival the longest."

"Something came up so I let Kasukabe have my spot."

"Is that so?" Burai decided not to pry any further in. And right now he could really use a hot bath.

"Anyway, why are you so late?"

"Well, the serpent that I went fishing with came back with a bigger bite. But, he bit more than he could chew so I made him choke on it. But, the spoil of war was rather worth it."

"So, what did you three got from your end?"

Accompanying Burai, Izayoi then filled him in about the situation while he was away. And how his headphone disappeared.

"Hoh, that happened. And I believe you've already found the culprit?"

"Of course. He didn't even bother cleaning the crime scene. With that many evidences, narrowing down a suspect is too easy that it's not even worth calling a mystery." Izayoi gave a small sigh.

"Hahaha! He clearly hasn't thought things through. Anyway, is the bath empty now?"

"The kids are still helping in the kitchen, so it should be empty."

"Then I'll be intruding myself."

In the changing room, Burai took off his nontraditional kimono, the black sleeveless shirt inside, he then wrapped a towel around his waist and entered the bath house.

Taking a full bucket of hot water, he poured it on his body and started washing his hair. Usually his body is hidden under the kimono, only when he left the sleeves hanging can others see a glimpse of his well-toned body. Now that he's fully naked, the water flowing down on his body complimented it even more.

Large and strong shoulder line. The muscle masses on his body weren't the show-off or overly bulky type, rather they were the hunky type. His sturdy chest and abs, all of them showed clearly that he went through relentless trainings. And his figure when standing up straight, if it was to be described in one word, it would be "prideful".

But the detail that stood out most, was the large scar on his back.

As Burai finished washing his hair, the door of the bath house was pushed open.

"May I be of service to you, master Burai?" turning around, he saw Leticia with a towel wrapped around her walking in. And she had her ribbon taken off so she was in the form of a well-endowed lady.

Taking another bucket of water to wash off the shampoo on his hair, Burai grinned.

"I can do it myself, but since the offer came from a beauty, I can't say no now, can I?"

"Hehehe. Sweet talks will earn you more from my service." Leticia then kneeled down and started scrubbing Burai's back. The bath house then became quiet, with only the sound of the rain outside.

" _What a beautiful and sturdy body line."_ Leticia silently admired while scrubbing Burai's back. She could feel her face heating up slightly, but she quickly dismissed it as due to the steam. Feeling that the silence was a little awkward, she then noticed the large scar on his back.

"This scar…"

"This? Think of it as a war trophy."

Tracing her fingers along the scar, being a Demon Lord with thousands years of experience herself Leticia could tell with just a glance that only a devastating battle could leave a scar like this, and taking into account Burai's prowess which she had witnessed firsthand then the devastation would increase three folds.

"I know that your world is different from the other masters, but what is your world like exactly, master Burai?"

"Oh, are you curious in me?" Burai teased her by using the same words she asked when he asked her about the tale of the pureblood Vampire.

"Can't say I don't." Leticia also replied back using the same words that Burai said.

"Hahaha! If my maid wanted to know, then I shall answer it."

"The world of mine, in some aspects it is rather similar to this world. Only that the bar is set a few notches lower. It has both magic and a race of machine with advanced technology, then they even came up with a mix of both – machines that run on magic and magic created from machine."

"It has many races beside the human like the Dwarf, the Harpy, the dwellers of the sea like mermaid, that one machine race and the mole people that was once harassed by them, the Demon, the Elf and my race, the Yajuu."

"We Yajuu and the Elf, both race originated from the forest of mother nature. While the Elf preferred to stay in their forest, the Yajuu is always on the move. There is no corner of the world that we haven't been to, and everywhere we go we leave behind many legends about our battle prowess."

"But to us, the forest will always be the one place that we can actually call home. So the first Yajuu King formed a blood oath with the Elf race. We will rush to offer our power and stain our hands with the enemy's blood, as long as the Elf can protect the forest."

"Then one day, the Gate opened, connecting our world to theirs, the Demon. We all were getting tired with the small fries so the arrival of the Demon was like a new toy store coming into town and we as a bunch of children."

"The battle went on and on, until days became months. Even with the strength we are proud of, we cannot overpower the Demon with their sheer number."

"In one final attack, we decided to go for a bold attempt – we charged for the Gate connecting the two world together. Once we got to their world, we destroyed the Gate. Demon running wild and causing harm to the forest while we cannot rush to assist would go against the blood oath our first king made, and that's something the pride of the Yajuu does not allow."

"Then, what happened after that? To you and your brethren?"

"Since we will die anyway if things keep up, might as well take out as many of them as we can and go out with a loud bang." Burai laughed loudly, then his laugh stopped as he looked down with a melancholic look in his eyes.

"Well, the one who suggested that idea was me. The plan was to fight until the last one fall down, but I survived not by some miracle, but a curse. One way or another, I'm responsible for the genocide of the Yajuu."

"But, I did not look back. Not to regret about the past, but to look at the face of those that followed me. Should I have suggested a better idea? Was my decision right? I did not look back, thus I did not know which one."

"Not doing anything that I would regret and not regretting anything that I've done is my motto. Even though at that moment I felt something amiss, I did not look back. And even as my brethren fell one by one and I survive somehow, I did not shed a single tear."

Leticia stopped her hand for a moment. She dropped the piece of sponge then leaned closer forward and rested her head on Burai's back.

"Then you must live on until, until the day that you could shed tears. Isn't that what you told me? 'Only the living can shed tears. We carry with us their dreams, their sin, their soul – the proof that they once lived. Death is the easy way out. We're to live on and carry that weight, that is our punishment'."

"And beside, this time I'll be with you, by your side. So you don't have to look back, and can keep on going."

Hearing those words, Burai then lifted his face up to look at the sky which had stopped raining and cleared off cloud by now.

"Yeah, this time, I'll have you by my side."

"Right, your tur-" as Leticia took a bucket of water to wash off the shampoo, Burai turned around and let out a small chuckle.

"Is something the matter?" Leticia asked and titled her head aside. Burai then reached out his hand and wiped off the shampoo she got on her cheek.

"There. Now, your turn."

"Now that wouldn't be right now, would it? I offered to accompany you, and for the master to be scrubbing a maid's back is a little…"

"We accompany each other. And didn't you just say? You will be by my side from now on. You can keep being a maid to others, but to me you're someone on equal footing. After all, you did score a hit on me." He was probably referring to the time when they have a duel during the Rise of the Fire Dragon festival. Knowing that no matter what she says right now, she will not change her master mind.

So with a smile saying that she surrendered, Leticia turned around and pulled her blonde hair up while taking off her towel, revealing her gorgeous back and beautiful curvaceous body.

"Then, please be gentle with me."

Using the right amount of force, Burai started scrubbing Leticia's back gently and slowly, as if afraid of damaging the smooth and speckles skin.

"You came back later than the other masters. But I take that your Gift Game was a victory."

"Yup. Although multi phased, they are rather easy. But the part of killing the serpent guarding the prize took longer than expected."

"Oh, to cause difficulty for even my master, it must be a truly worthy opponent."

"Nah, the thing itself isn't much of a challenge. Only the method of killing it was rather annoying. But the prize was worth it."

"Is it perhaps a spirit trees type of Gift?"

"Correct. But this one is rather delicate so I'm currently having someone else take care of it until the revival of the farm is completed and Rabbit Ojou-chan's plan for the special sector start."

"I too look forward to that day."

When the two finished their bath, it was a little past half past six. Izayoi was in the grand hall with Lily and his face was looking rather serious.

"Oh, look like you two are done. Just in time. Kuro Usagi need us in Underwood."

"Did something happen?" Leticia asked.

"A swarm of Titan suddenly assaulted Underwood and things aren't looking bright over there. The Harvest Festival might be cancelled with the current state of things."

"Then we move, now. Can't have such a good chance where many rare Gifts gathered go to waste by a bunch of giants. And time for me to redeem myself."

After reminding the kids, Izayoi, Burai and Leticia immediately headed for the Astral Gate – the special device that connected the cities of the North, South, West and East due to the overall gargantuan size of Little Garden's surface.

It costs one gold coin per person per use. But currently, the No Name is exempted from paying because part of the reward from Izayoi's victory was the rights of Region Master. As a Region Master, they are allowed to use the Astral Gate for free while also receiving a small percentage of the fees paid to use the gate. They also have the right to change the landscape of the region they're in charge of to their liking.

In exchange, they are responsible for developing the region they're in charge of using the rest of the Astral Gate usage fees and other construction work like rebuilding street and other facilities should that region survive a Demon Lord attack.

In a blink of an eye, they have arrived in the South side. And now, before their eyes was the South's most famous tourist attraction spot while also the operation HQ of the Draco Greif Alliance – Underwood.

The sun had already set behind the horizon as the first stars started shining on the sky. But the lights from the streets and stalls at the base and on the great tree of Underwood made it look like a giant Christmas tree.

A great Water Tree. Even the small Water Tree sapling that Izayoi got was capable of producing a large amount of water capable of filling the entire reservoir. Take that amount and multiply it by a billion and you got the great Water Tree of Underwood.

Upon arrival, both Izayoi and Burai had their gaze sparkle with excitement. For Izayoi, in his world there are only man-made structures like hydroelectric dam that could come close to this, but this is something that is 100% natural.

As for Burai, his world also has many great trees, but none was as big and could sprout massive rivers from its body like this.

"I'm gonna go to get close and intimate with it!"

"Then go and say hi to the Host and Kuro Usagi for us. I smell a lot of good stuff from this place." The two quickly ran off like kids who just found their new toy. Leticia could only wear a wry smile and do as they asked.

* * *

Walking along the street filled with stalls, Burai excitedly looked around. He heard from the news they got just now that this place was attacked by swarm of Titans the other day, but it seemed not even that could stop the power of the merchants.

He stopped in his track as his nose caught smell of something very delicious. Moving through the crowd, he was guided by his nose and stopped before a grilled fruit stall. The fruits skewered with a stick being grilled on the fire exude a tasty smell. Since haven't had dinner for two days now, this was the perfect thing for Burai.

"Welcome! Welcome!" the man at the stall who has gray dog ear on his head greeted him cheerfully while fanning the flame.

"Are these…grilled fruits? First time seeing one."

"Just try one, mister and you'll be addicted forever!"

"Sounds promising. 2 grilled apples then."

"Coming right up!"

The dog eared man quickly skewered two big red apples and threw them onto the fire. With a small spoon, he carefully poured some kind of sauce from a jar nearby. As soon as the sauce made contact with the apples on the fire, Burai got blew away by the aroma that they exude.

For a brief moment, he thought he was surrounded by a forest, each and every tree in that forest has ripening fruits hanging on their branches, the temptation was simply irresistible. He then quickly came back to his sense and the grilled fruits stall appeared before him again.

"That sauce…Is it a kind of fruit sake?"

"Oh, you have good sense of smell, mister! But that's only about half correct. The juice is fermented to the point just before they become sake. Then they got condensed and mixed with the golden ratio. When making contact with a high heat source, their original aroma increases ten folds. It is the prized and secret ingredient to the cuisine of Underwood!"

Deeming that the apples are grilled just right, the man at the stall with a swift movement tossed them into the air and cut them into four pieces each. The apple pieces dropped down on a prepared paper dish. Adding the finishing touch of rearranging them and a bit more of sauce on the side, the Underwood's special Grilled Apple dish is completed.

"Here you go. Have a nice meal!" after paying the money, Burai immediately took a piece to his mouth. With every bite, the scenery of the forest full of fruits become clearer and more real.

"Even beyond my expectation! And it even goes well with sake!" he grinned happily while chewing the piece of apple in his mouth while taking in a sip of the sake from his gourd.

He wanted to stroll around some more, but refrained from it and made his way to where the Host and the rest of the No Name should be. After the current problem is dealt with, he'll make sure to try every kind of cuisine of the South side and learn the recipe of at least half of them.

When he was halfway to the Operation HQ, he was moving to his last piece of apple. But Burai stopped as he felt something was out of place.

"An aura just suddenly appeared. It's location…Next to Leticia?!"

* * *

"Be awaken, the golden whisper that's as lovely as an apple."

When Leticia heard that ominous voice, three notes of the harp were played as she felt her strength disappearing and her consciousness fading away. When she struggled with her last ounce of strength to look behind her, she saw a bard dressed in long robe giggling.

"It's been sometimes, Draculea Demon Lord."

"You…You scoundrel…who are you…"

"My oh my, it's been only a few months since our last encounter and you have forgotten already? Oh well, not that you'll have to care about these things. Because,"

"You'll soon revive as the Demon Lord once more."

" _O awaken once more, the golden whisper that's as lovely as an apple._

 _O awaken once more, the frame with four corners reconciled._

 _Be it summer or winter, may the melody of the harp reach your ears._

 _O awaken once more, faster than the sound of the flute, Clarsach Orga!"_

In a flash, the night sky was suddenly split into half. The night sky that was clear a moment ago was obscured with a curtain of dark clouds and was releasing lightning, causing the sky of Underwood to be dyed with a dusky hue.

And following the gap between the skies that have been split into two, Izayoi, Kuro Usagi, and Burai witnessed, the scene of Myths.

The figure in the sky let out an astounding roar that shaken Underwood to its core. The strongest specie, a pureblood dragon.

"GEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Although the dragon head could be barely made out, its immense body was still obscured by the dense sea of clouds that swirled around it.

Following the dragon and the huge distortion of the sky, a silhouetted of what seemed to be a huge flying castle could be seen faintly on its back.

Flashes of lightning seem to response to the roar of the dragon as they continued to strike downward, burning the tree roots that once covered the Underground City of Underwood within moment.

Screams and wails could be heard from the residential areas.

Then came the tolling of the bells from the sentry guard on duty, as if to throw the situation into more confusion, like adding more oil into the fire.

The Titans have also started their invasion.

"The formation of new races from the pieces of scale? It can't be a real pureblood dragon, could it? How could a real one of the strongest race actually appear…in the lower levels?"

Kuro Usagi face turned pale as she let out a cry.

"Now's not the time to mutter to yourself! We need to get down from here!"

Hearing Izayoi admonishment, Kuro Usagi snapped back to her sense. The both of them were about to jump off from the tree, but something from the ground flew up and caught their eyes. A long robed bard, and in the bard's arms was…

"Leticia!" but the bard wasn't the only one. From the ground, Burai using all his might chased after the bard when he noticed the sudden appearance of the bard's aura and Leticia being carried away.

Hearing her name being called, Leticia regained a little bit of her consciousness. Looking up to confirm the huge dragon and the flying castle in the sky, she finally got a grasp of the current situation.

" _My seal on the Host Master Authority had been released! Could this person be…"_

The identity of the enemy caused Leticia to turn pale but she couldn't find the strength to break free from the hold of the bard's music.

"Get your hand off her!" Burai was still pursuing the bard relentlessly. When he was only a stone throw away, the bard played a tune from the harp which caused him to be stunned momentarily. Then several lightning strikes struck down on him from the cloud and he lost his momentum. For the finishing strike, the bard played another tune from the harp which was an explosion of sonic and knocked Burai back to the ground.

"Aim for the Thirteenth Sun!" Leticia shouted with what's left of her strength and consciousness.

"Strike the Thirteenth Sun! That's the only way to clear my game!"

Following the shout of what seemed like the death throe of one in pain, Leticia was swallowed by the huge dragon and fragmented into a patch of bright light. From that light it soon became black [Geass Rolls]. The [Geass Roll] of the Demon Lord seemed like droplet of water that rained down on the city of Underwood.

In the midst of the [Geass Roll] was the figure of Burai falling to the ground. He let out a loud cry similar to that of an enraged beast which overwhelmed even the sound of thunder before creating a large crater as he crashed on the ground.

* * *

 **Gift Game Name: "Sun Synchronous Orbit in Vampire King"**

 **List of Participant(s): all living things engulfed by the Zodiacs. Upon the disappearance of the Zodiac constellations, the game will be put on hold indefinitely.**

 **Defeat Condition(s): none. Death of the Participants will not count as being unable to clear the game.**

 **Prohibitions: none.**

 **Punishments: a time limit will be imposed upon all participants who have been targeted and fought against the leader of the game. The time limit will be an endless loop that occurs every 10 days. The punishment will be chosen randomly from Impaling, Crucifixion and Immolation. Death of Participants is not included within the conditions to be freed from the game and they will continue to suffer indefinitely, thus clearing the game of during a pause is the only way to escape from the punishments.**

 **Winning Condition(s) of the Host: none**

 **Winning Condition(s) of the Participants:**

 **Kill the Leader of the game Draculea Demon Lord**

 **Kill the Leader of the game Leticia Draculea**

 **Gather the broken fragments of the constellations, and bring the zodiacs to present at the throne. Following the proper procedure and using the zodiacs that have been restore to the throne as a guide, strike the heart of the revolutionist bounded in chains.**

 **Oath: respecting the above mentioned, under the pride, banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall commence.**

" " **seal.**

* * *

 **Shiraga:** half of Volume 3 is pretty much Izayoi's "My life story". So yeah, this chapter is the entire volume 3. I intend to have the next chapter as the side story that took place before the event of Underwood where the No Name will first come face to face with Faceless. And after that will be "GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BABE!", starring Burai.

Later folks


	7. Chapter 5,5

**Chapter** **5.5: For every White Knight, exist a Black Knight**

* * *

No Name Community grounds. Resting shed that faced the reservoir.

Leaves of the water tree were rustling softly as a gentle spring breeze lightly brushed in passing.

The small shack that situated in the corner of the path that connected the reservoir to a small overgrown forest.

"What a beautiful day."

Within the shack, Kudou Asuka was mumbling to herself in a sleepy stupor while reading a book.

The skies were clear and there were the sound of light breeze and flowing water. It was indeed the best weather to be reading outside.

For a lady who had been born into a rich family then shut off into something akin to a birdcage, this was an extravagant way for her to pass the time.

And perhaps it was too unusual for her to be accustomed to, her eyelids began to grow heavy and the feeling of drowsiness took over her.

"There won't be anyone watching. It's just a small shed that is so out of the way for anyone to come by anyway. Just a little nap would be fine."

Closing her book, Asuka elegantly smoothened her dress as she leaned on the wall to prepare to savor her afternoon nap while enjoying the blessing of the warm breeze.

Well, she was half right. She wasn't the only one at the shed, but the other party was not watching her as he himself was already fast asleep long before her.

Outside, on top of the shack Burai was enjoying his nap using one arm as the pillow while the other rested on his stomach. With the angle that the sun was currently shining from, his upper body was covered by the shade of the nearby trees. A few rays of light still managed to get through the gap of the leaves, but they weren't enough to wake him up from his nap.

Only when listened carefully, one can hear the small sound of his snore that seemed to blend in completely with the sound of nature.

* * *

About an hour later, Kasukabe Yo carried a bunch of apples in her arms as she made her way toward the reservoir. Perhaps it was a passing thought to relish her snacks in the small shack.

Thus, Yo who usually lacked the display of emotions on her face, was wearing an expression that clearly showed her good mood.

"Oh? Izayoi-san and Asuka is already here?" picking up the scent in the wind, she could tell who was in the shack without looking inside. Then her nose picked up another scent. It was the slight scent of apple sake, from on top of the shack.

"So Burai-san is here too."

With a small jump, she leapt on top of the shack and saw the sleeping Burai. The shack was not really that big to begin with, and Burai's spot seemed to be the most comfortable one so…

Putting the apples on her lap while still biting on one, Yo sat down next to Burai. The shade of the trees brings a cool and pleasant feeling while the gentle spring breeze seemed to carry the magical sleeping sand of the Sandman with it. Finishing the apple in her hand, Yo then stretched both her arms while letting out a big yawn.

"What great weather…I intended to finish my snack first, but it seems…these will have…to wait…" with that, Yo's eyelids became heavier as she fell backward. An arm then reached out and caught her back while another black one appeared and caught the apples falling down from her lap.

"Honestly…" Burai who had woken up wore a small smile on his face. After sitting straight up and throwing all the apples into a black basket, he gently placed Yo's head down on his lap.

"She's still just a kid." Burai brushed the hair on Yo's face aside when another spring breeze blew passed them. Letting out a yawn, he bent his other leg up and rested his head on it and also quickly returned to his nap.

* * *

Another hour later.

Burai was awoken again by an energetic shout that came from the path that led from the Community's main building. It was Kuro Usagi. Her rabbit ears bouncing up and down as she bounced toward the shack then came to a sharp brake.

"Guys, this is bad! Things are going awry! Things are going very wrong! Things are going very wrong!"

Burai heard her voice and peeked down.

"Rabbit Ojou-chan, mind simmering down a bit?"

"Ah! Sorry Burai-san, my bad- but how could I simmer down with something like this?!" she shouted and showed a golden plate in her hand. When Izayoi asked, Kuro Usagi handed over the plate to him. Judging from the weight and density, it was the real thing.

"Please listen up carefully! This golden plate is the [Geass Roll] for the Gift Game hosted for the inheritance of the alchemy secrets Raimundus Lullus!"

The philosopher Raimundus Lullus. Using the alchemy techniques to transform lead into gold, he was the one who solved the truth of alchemy to the world. The great man who reached the technique of transmutation.

"And this Gift Game was hosted for the sake of conferring that truth!"

Kuro Usagi was so joyful that her rabbit ears were waving from side to side. If they were able to obtain the Gift that gives the ability to transmute gold, they won't have to run around raising fund anymore. It was a chance for the Community to instantly replenish its financial reserves.

But Izayoi was partially doubting her words as he gave a glance over the content on the golden plate with his stead gaze.

 **Gift Game Name: "Raimundus Lullus"**

 **Participation qualification: B – The Kind**

 **Opponents:**

 **The Great**

 **The Heir**

 **The Strength**

 **The Intelligent**

 **The Determined**

 **The Virtuous**

 **Defeat Condition(s):**

 **Losing the [Geass Roll] is equal to losing the right to participate**

 **Winning Condition(s):**

 **Gather all the "Plate of Lullus" and you shall receive the glory of the truth**

 **Additional information:**

 **The game shall begin when all the participants have finished their preparations**

 **The end time of the game is when all contestants have been defeated**

 **Oath: respecting the above mentioned, under the pride, banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall commence.**

 **Thousand Eyes seal.**

As Kuro Usagi and Izayoi was discussing about the content of the Gift Game, Asuka and Yo was still sleeping soundly. Burai then felt something and looked toward the sky. Narrowing his eyes, he then peeked down at Kuro Usagi again.

"Oy, Rabbit Ojou-chan. It's about to rain."

"Eh? Rain? But the skies are still cle-" Kuro Usagi didn't quite catch Burai words then looked at the sky. At that moment, a hail of arrows rained down on the shack from the overgrown forest.

"Eh? Eh? Eeeeh?!" Kuro Usagi let out several panicked cries. Burai then raised his left arm up as a giant black arm appeared and crushed all the arrows.

"W-what?!" several cries could be heard from the forest. Picking up the scent in the wind, their cries and the sound of movement, Burai counted 8 individuals lying in ambush in the forest, and most were werebeasts from their scent.

"Seriously, is it really that hard to simmer down?" With the fragments of the broken arrows falling down, Burai flicked them toward the forest like flicking a small piece of paper. But the force when those made contact with the ground were akin to a grenade. The 8 figures laying in ambush were taken down in an instant and got blown out of the forest from the explosion.

"It's rude to interrupt the sleep of a lady. Learn some etiquettes."

"Kuro Usagi thinks you're the one who made most noise, Burai-san…" Kuro Usagi gave a straight-man remark. From one of the beastmen that were blown out from the forest, another golden plate fell out from their hand and rolled toward Kuro Usagi.

"W-Wow! We already got another piece!"

Kuro Usagi was both being joyful and shocked at how fast things progressed. All 8 assailants were taken down and were now laying on the ground, completely unmoving.

"Seems like a large scale Gift Game, from the look of things. And it's hosted by Thousand Eyes, that's something alright. So, what to do, lad?"

"Well, we do need to raise our financial reserves quickly and at least repair this sector of the Community ground."

"Oy, Ojou-sama! How much longer do you intend to sleep?" Izayoi suddenly stood up, making Asuka bumped her head on the ground. The method was rather rude to a lady, but she was fully awake in an instant despite being somewhat irritated.

And Yo was still sleeping soundly. Burai used the sleeves of his kimono to cover her from the dust. Even with all those explosions, Yo only shifted her body to find a more suitable position.

"Oy, little miss." Burai patted on Yo's cheek lightly. Letting out a small sound similar to that of the purr of a cat, Yo slowly opened her eyes while looking up.

"…Burai-san…?"

"Time to wake up. We got things to do."

Yo looked to her side to see the 8 unconscious assailants on the ground. Then she noticed that she was laying on Burai's lap.

"…Just 5 more minutes…your lap feels…too comfortable to…wake…up…" and she immediately returned to her sleep. Even Burai was amazed at how fast she went back to sleep.

"Rabbit Ojou-chan, can we have just 5 more minutes?" he chuckled.

"K-Kuro Usagi understands…" Kuro Usagi answered after giving the golden plate she just got to Izayoi. Looking at how Burai was spoiling Yo, Asuka glared at Izayoi.

"You could have at least wake me up gently if you're going to give me a lap pillow, Izayoi-kun." She said with irritation in her voice, but Izayoi was focusing on the content of the golden plate they just got.

Everything was identical, only the Participant qualification was written "D – The Heir". Just when he was puzzling over the content, the golden plate corroded into a rusty piece of metal and disintegrated on the spot.

"Wha…"

Although he had wanted to catch them in his moment of panic, the powdered up rust particles of the golden plate continued to trickle away from the grasp of his hand. The gold has lost its radiance and disappeared into the wind.

* * *

"I've tried out this new recipe for the seaweed pancake. May I ask if it is to your taste?"

Lily wearing her chef coat was sitting in front of Asuka cocked her ears forward as she asked.

"Mhmmm, yes, it is really tasty. Thank you, Lily."

Asuka was dividing the pancake into small pieces before picking them into her mouth whereas Yo was taking huge bites out of it.

"But, I really didn't expect for seaweed to be found in Little Garden. Does this world have a sea somewhere?"

"Yes, there is a certain famous sea in the south. And well, the north has very broad frozen rivers, I'm not too sure about them…"

"Little Garden sure is wide huh? So long as we improve the Community's fame and Jin-chan name, maybe one day we will be welcomed by a famous Community of the sea."

"You're right. For that purpose, let's solve this Gift Game together."

The two girls, still enjoying their snacks looked over the content of the [Geass Roll].

"But…a golden [Geass Roll], it sure has its own style."

"And the content seems a little special. Do you know something about this, Izayoi?" Yo asked through her mouthful of pancakes.

"It's nothing too difficult to comprehend, and the contents are also nothing too special. It's just that…" in a slightly soft and disappointed tone, he replied.

"The numbers do not add up, but this here refers to the smallest unit recorded in the 'Lullus technique'."

The "Lullus technique" – simultaneously the name of the game and the term refers to the secret technique of the alchemist Raimundus Lullus. The smallest units are the following nine:

B – Kindness

C – Greatness

D – Inheritance

E – Strength

F – Wits

H – Morals

I – Truths

K – Glory

"Our plate has the letter B, represents for 'Kindness' carved into the Participant qualification. And the one of the guys who attacked us earlier also have a letter carved onto their golden plate so I can't be wrong about that." Izayoi said while pointing at their aggressors.

Due to their failure in holding onto their golden plate, they were no longer in the game. Although it was alright to let them off, but the truth that they had snuck in and infiltrated the lands of another Community can't be denied. Even if the acts were committed in the midst of the game, it's still a violation of rules. Taking into account the fact that said acts not only violated the rules but also ticked someone off.

So the aggressors, with a death threat under the disguise of a one-sided negotiation of not reporting this to the Floor Master, will have to repent under the form of forced menial labors for a number of days.

Izayoi walked toward the tied up aggressors to question them once more about the disintegration of their golden plate.

"Are you sure that the Participant qualification carved on your golden plate was 'D – The Heir'?"

"Ye, yes, regarding that point it is absolutely right"

"Good. Next question,"

Izayoi then asked everything he needs to know about the Gift Game, and they answered everything obediently under Burai's murderous stare.

The other golden plates can only be obtained through the mean of mini games hosted by the one in possession. Which means the method of obtaining each plate will differ from the rest. And the case of the golden plate of 'The Heir' disintegration was due to the illegal method of obtaining without going through a mini game.

Izayoi still has his suspicion regarding this Gift Game, but since it was hosted by Shiroyasha so it shouldn't be a boring event. Thinking that he thought too deeply into this, Izayoi gave up in impatience.

"Since we now know that it is a battle to wrest it from the other, let's take action immediately!"

"That's right! We need to gather seven types so we better hurry."

"So, do we split up to challenge the mini games of other Communities?"

"YES! We're fortunate to have 5 fighters that can best thousands each! Kuro Usagi have also asked Leticia-sama to help us out. So, for the sake of obtaining those golden plates, Kuro Usagi would like to request you guys to go your separate ways for the task!"

Saying that, Kuro Usagi sprinted toward the Community's main building. The four were left behind to exchange look with each other.

"Kuro Usagi seemed very enthusiastic about it…But what should we do now? If I were to put it bluntly, this is a very suspicious game."

"Having doubt Shiroyasha's game isn't something we've only experienced today. No matter what kind of unimaginable truth may await us, we'll never find out if we were to stay out of it."

"…Just saying that it sounds fishy from the start." Yo gave a wry smile at their conversation.

"No, there's a way to make it more interesting." Izayoi who was taking a few steps back to set out, turned round suddenly.

"The person who get the most of the seven plates will have the sole ownership of the prize."

"Oh, doesn't that sound interesting?" Asuka replied with a smile while Yo gave her thumbs up to support the idea.

"Indeed it'll be more interesting this way. One problem though."

"You said originally, there are supposed to be 9 units in total right? Then averagely each will have 2 and the last plate will decide the winner. But since we have only 7 here, then in the possibility that three of us have 2 each how do we decide the winner?" Burai voiced his opinion.

"In that case, the ownership will be divided between the three and, the person with one plate will have to serve the other three for a day." Izayoi grinned while adding another condition should things develop like Burai predicted.

"I see…but don't you think that is a little too harsh?" Asuka was slightly backing out. In order to get the most golden plates, one need to be able to get to the stages of the mini game fast. And that is a disadvantage to Asuka who lacked physical strength and mobility compare to the other three.

Hearing that, Yo gave it some thought before clapping her hands as she hit a brilliant idea.

"Then…the winner can make Kuro Usagi serve them and if it ends up like the latter situation, the loser and Kuro Usagi will have to serve the other three."

"Why does Kuro Usagi get involved anyway?!" came Kuro Usagi paper fan. Under her arm was Leticia whom she fetched from the Community's main building.

"Regarding that game, count me in." Leticia raised her hand.

"Wait, Leticia-sama?!"

"Ooh! The maid has joined the fray! If Leticia win then Kuro Usagi will have to do the maid chores for a day!"

Ignoring Kuro Usagi's straight man comment, the four quickly split up and bolted off. Not expecting things to turn out like this, Kuro Usagi's rabbit ears turned into a shade of ashen white.

"There's naught to worry. I will tutor you on the job of a maid, so be prepared."

* * *

Quickly reaching the main street, Burai could see a large crowd in front of the fountain plaza and many stalls were also set up to take advantage of this rare opportunity. He was about to jump on top of the building to not be hindered by the crowd, then suddenly a loud cheer erupted.

"That's really something! Five consecutive victories in just a blink of an eye!"

"May even be the fastest person to clear the game!?"

"Bastards! The opponent is just a girl and you're losing this much?!"

"Call our people together! We can win this if we go all at once!"

Burai then stopped on his track. Normally one would think of this as a misheard in the conversation, but to Burai, his ears never lie. And the event that unfolded next proved that he heard it right.

Five grown men were sent flying at the same time.

He then made his way to the front of the crowd to check on the main actor of this performance. Or, actress.

The one who sent the five men flying was a woman in a strange linen robe that covered from her head to toe. Her face was hidden mostly in the depth of the hood, but he could still make out the faint outline of something like a mask.

The woman seemingly to have noticed Burai walking toward her, without a word extended her [Geass Roll].

Participation qualification: E – The Strength.

"My mini game is Strength. What's left would be 'The Kind' and "The Virtuous'."

"That just make thing more convenient. The [Geass Roll] in our possession is 'The Kind'. So, we just need to host the mini game with these things as the chip?"

"Correct. Although it would be a contest between the Strength and Kind…" she posed an unspoken question and Burai replied.

"Although there's one that said it, but I'm not actually a 'Kind' one. So, let's go with 'Strength'."

"I understand." The woman replied and unsheathed the sword from her scabbard. The movement gave a glimpse of the white gauntlet, abdominal armor and a knight dress under the long robe. She was clearly a type of knight.

Then in the next moment, the tip of the sword aimed directly at Burai neck. The crowd was silent as they thought just like all the fighters before him, he too was defeated right off the bat. But they were proven wrong.

"Going for the kill on the first strike. It seems you have a good teacher." Burai commented with a grin. No one could see her face under the mask that the hooded robe, but Burai was sure that the female knight widened her eyes just now.

He caught the tip of the sword with his hand just before it reached his neck. Looking closely, it was a whip sword with a mechanic of extending and retracting the sword inside. He then let go of the tip as the female knight retracted it.

"Since you're a knight, how about we go with right procedure first?" black mist started gathering in his left hand and formed a black katana. Unsheathing the katana and pointing it at the female knight, he spoke up his name.

"Burai Kudoku, of the No Name Community."

"No Name?"

"Ah, if you want something more specific then we go by the name of the leader, Jin Russell. Think of it as a name card I guess."

"So, what dost thee, call thyself?"

Hearing that, being a knight herself and to not cause any suspicion, the female knight discarded of her robe and shouted her introduction.

"Under the direct command of Queen Halloween, third seat of the Queen's Knights, Faceless."

A flawlessly pure white gown and armor with a fiery red masquerade mask. The reflected sunlight under the swaying white hair gave off a silvery radiance, seeming to give off a saint-like vide.

Hearing her introduction, Burai couldn't help but laughed.

"One who has no name to call themselves, meet one who has no face to represent themselves. Kahahahahah! This sure is an interesting meeting."

Stretching out his left hand, he materialized only the black mask of his armor and placed it on his face. The eyes of the mask immediately radiated the flickering flame-like purple energy.

"Fine then. We both have lost the things needed to identify ourselves, then there's only one way. Let our sword do the talking. Let our power scream out our existence. Let this battle, tell the world who we are!"

Burai then charged toward Faceless and swung his katana horizontally. Seeing the incoming attack, Faceless quickly backed out and released her sword into whip form. Several flashes of blade struck Burai from different angles. Usually, the one on the receiving end of this move would try to make out the movement of the blade to block and dodge them. But that will be their greatest downfall.

The complex movement of the blade not only made them difficult to figure, but they also throw the one on the receiving end into a state of confusion the more they relied on their eyesight.

But Burai was on another level. He relied entirely on the instincts that he learned, trained and polished through countless battles. His eyes were on the opponent in front of him while his instincts detected where the threat was coming from and controlled his body to deflect the blade strike.

Successfully broke through the ambush of blade strikes, he arrived in front of Faceless. Faceless seemed to have anticipated this. Not letting Burai to have time to transit from counter to offense, she drew out a spear for each hand.

"It was a fairly good fight."

Proclaiming her victory, Faceless swung down the two spears and emitted two shockwaves in a cross pattern. Burai's position was the perfect spot for the attack to reach its optimal damage. It was already too late to fall back, and even if he did he would still be vulnerable to the shockwaves.

But, "retreating" or "falling back" never occurred in his mind, not even once, thorough his entire life. His pride does not allow such tactics.

"Victory ain't something you claim by mere words!" concentrating his strength on his two legs, Burai performed a short speed burst and got even closer to Faceless. Twisting his wrist, he pointed the katana downward then with his right shoulder pressed against the back of the sword, he used it as a shield. With the momentum of his whole body and from the charge, he slammed the sword exactly at the point where the pole of the two spears would meet when Faceless swing them down.

A loud explosion occurred as smoke and dust blew up. The shockwaves travelled to the nearby forest and cut a tree cleanly into four. When the smoke cleared, the spectators saw Faceless's spears being stopped in their track, which means Burai's counter worked.

If his position was the perfect spot for the attack to reach its optimal damage and backing out means he would still take some damage, then he simply need to move forward. This move was impossible for any normal fighter, only those with steel nerve and had been trained through countless battle where they put their lives on the line could pull off.

"So you're also one who have mastered the art of using many weapons at once. Since this is your game, then I'll play it in your forte." With a slam of his shoulder onto the katana, Burai pushed Faceless back. Reaching out his left hand, he summoned a black spear.

Unlike the normal spear or halberd that medieval foot soldiers and cavalries used, or the naginata of ancient samurai, Burai's spear was rather unique. Instead of one, the spear head has four sharp and long edges, similar to a mace and the tip of the four blades created the cross shaped tip of the spear.

A spear is great for fighting while keeping a distance from your opponent. Its range no sword can even come close to compare. But that range is also its greatest weakness. Handling a spear is much harder than a sword, and in close range combat a sword has lot more mobility than a spear.

Every spear user put the speed of both striking your opponent and retracting the spear as two equally important skills in spear handling, hence why most spear only has the tip made of metal and the pole made of wood – mobility over power.

But no matter how you look at it, Burai's spear looks simply too heavy and he was using it simultaneously with his katana.

Spreading his legs, Burai lowered his center of balance and raised his spear over his head while pointing the katana at Faceless.

With blinding speed, he thrusted the giant spear at Faceless, using only one arm as if the spear was weightless. The force behind the attack was so great that the wind pressure alone paved a long trail on the stone path.

Faceless dodged aside as Burai quickly closed in, his movements showed that he was not hindered by the weight of the spear in the slightest. But close range combat is the downfall of a spear user, then why did he close in?

The reason being, Faceless was also using spear. If it's a downfall to him, then it's also a downfall to her. And unlike her who was using dual spears, Burai was using his spear and katana simultaneously.

That is the result of his thousands years of battle experience. Learning, adapting and evolving his skills nonstop, he has not only experienced every fighting style and martial art there is under the sun but also developed his own unique fighting styles.

There is a reason behind the shape of his spear. A cross shaped tip is the perfect one for breaking through heavy armor, and its size combining with his physical prowess is to guarantee every attack he delivered is a sure kill. Even if the opponent managed to dodge and close in on him, he can still easily intercept them with his katana. A spear for long range and a sword for close range, the perfect combination.

He delivered multiple sword strikes and Faceless, even while using dual spears at close range blocked them all flawlessly. Burai spun his body around and swung the large spear at Faceless as she jumped into the air to dodge. With a somersault, she switched to a bow in a flash and rained arrows down on Burai.

Maintaining the momentum, Burai spun his body again and with a high kick, he sent out multiple black daggers to counter the hail of arrows.

The two then switched back to only their sword as they engaged into an intense match of sword skills. After trading blows with each other, they would back out to switch their weapon only to throw themselves into the fight again. The battle constantly transited between close, mid and long range and their movements cannot be followed by untrained eyes, yet none of the spectators shifted their gaze away from the battle.

To put it more correctly, they were captured by it. The flawlessly executed movements, the picturesque techniques. The skills of those two are something that they could not come to comprehend, but they still find it beautiful nonetheless.

Regarding their skills and fighting styles, Burai and Faceless was overall similar. But there was a slight contrast in their fighting styles.

Burai gives his all into every of his attack. With thousands years of battle experience under his belt, Burai could read several steps ahead into all the possibilities of the opponent's next move. From there he would devise his own strategies for each of those possibilities and act accordingly.

Faceless on the other hand. She's clearly cannot come close to Burai in term of experience, that doesn't mean she was inferior. Burai could tell with a glance that for her to reach the current level, she must have gone through rigorous trainings. And if he was to describe her fighting style with one word, it would be "elegance".

With a minimum amount of force, she deflected the opponent attack and used their force against them, then go in for a counterattack. Easier said than done, but to pull off something like that requires not only skill but also extremely precise coordination for even the smallest mistake could cost Faceless her live.

Her skills are like the dazzling and pure gleam of a diamond, refined and polished with great care by the hand of a master artisan. Contrasted to his own which are like the radiance of the black pearl trained in the essence of the deepest abyss: calm and alluring, with many secrets hidden within.

Releasing her scorpion blade to its whip form, Faceless launched another flurry of sword flashes at Burai from different angles. Then she immediately closed their distance while Burai was still deflecting her attack.

Jumping into midair to get behind him, she then switched to her bow and hailed down on him with arrows. Of course he had no trouble deflecting the arrows even if they were to come from his blind spot. Spinning his body around he sent out his own hail of black daggers with a high kick. And that was the moment that Faceless was aiming for.

While he was still in his kick stance, Faceless quickly closed in and switched to her dual spears. Swinging them upward, she sent out shockwave at just the right moment and distance for the best result. Such precise coordination.

But Burai took little damage. He could always read a few steps ahead into every possibility that his opponent could pull off, and the attack just now was also within his prediction. Just before the shockwaves make contact with him, he grabbed the sheath of the katana at his waist and countered it with his own shockwave.

The collision of the two attacks created a dust cloud as Burai got pushed back, then Faceless also rushed out of the dust cloud after him.

"Very cunning!" his mask grinned widely while beneath it he was also grinning ear to ear. Coming out of the dust cloud, Faceless then leapt into the air still having her dual spears. Burai then spread his legs wide and raised his katana up, intending to take this whole attack head on.

Faceless swung both spears down as another shockwave got released, but all it hit was the ground. At the last moment, Burai dodged aside at blinding speed to let the shockwave get pass him then quickly returned to his spot, making it seems like the shockwave just went right through him.

With her attack missed and at this range while being airborne, Faceless was in a real pinch.

The next events unfolded in the span of merely half a second.

Faceless quickly switched to her scorpion blade, while Burai using that chance thrusted the hilt of his katana at her face. When she managed to switch back to her scorpion blade and deflected the attack, it was a little too late as the hilt had hit her mask. And for a moment he was sure that she just clicked her tongue.

She quickly backed out but Burai did not let up. He spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick also aimed at her face. Luckily this time Faceless blocked the kick with her sword and backed away. There was a small crack on the left side of her mask when she brought her hand up to check.

The two stared at each other, leading to a rare moment of complete silence as even the spectators were holding back their breath to not make even the smallest sound.

" _This fight has been dragging on for too long."_

"About we wrap things up, eh?" Faceless was slightly surprised when Burai spoke up.

"'Under the direct command' meaning you're here to gather intel for that Queen Halloween of yours, correct? A knight should never keep the lady waiting."

"I've had a hunch and that lad probably must have also figured it out, that the prize of this game is not the secret to turn everything into gold. You can go back and tell your Queen that." With that, Burai sheathed his katana and got into a stance to prepare for a final attack.

"So, how was it?" Burai asked an ambiguous question. But Faceless seemed to have guessed the meaning behind it as she also got into her stance.

"It was a splendid match." Her lips then curved into a small smile, only for a brief moment. Burai then also grinned back before they engaged into one final strike with their all.

"Come! Have at thee, O White Knight!"

"Prepare yourself, O Black Knight!"

Faceless with her scorpion sword released into whip form released a flurry of blade flashes, this time with even greater intensity. Like a raging storm.

Burai, still have his katana in its sheath, with his eyes closed. He rid of all needless thought and focused everything into this one strike. Then as Faceless's barrage of blade flashes came closer, he opened his eyes. Unsheathing his katana, he released an upward swing so strong that even space was being cut apart.

The two attack collided resulting in a giant explosion. The spectators and the stalls nearby were all involved as they got blew into the air.

It took a good 5 minutes for the smoke to finally die down. When the smoke cleared, the stone path was paved with a long, giant scar and several small cuts here and there. And Burai was the only one left. Blending into the smokescreen, Faceless had made her escape. And in exchange for the duel just now, he let her off the hook.

"Third seat of the Queen's Knight huh. So there must be two more above her and her teacher. Kahaha! I'm looking forward to our next encounter, O White Knight."

Burai then turned away and left. But not long after that, he was dragged into the branch shop of Thousand Eyes for a lecture about the destruction caused during their duel and was requested for a fine sum for the destruction caused.

The girl's group, Asuka and Yo also seemed to have figure out the hidden meaning of the game so they took the golden plates that they won as compensation instead of exchanging it for the prize.

Luckily, he held back on his last strike so after paying for the fine sum and, with the golden plate he got from Faceless the amount of money they got from this game was ½ of that of the original amount. It wasn't all that bad, but it's still an undeniable fact that the loss of the money that is rightfully theirs, especially thanks to the girl hard work, was Burai's fault.

So, Burai lost by default. And as per the rule they agreed on since the start, the other four including Leticia can order Burai to serve them for one day.

Beside the golden plate, Burai also got an invitation letter from Shiroyasha. But that is a story for another time.

* * *

 **Shiraga:** this chapter makes me wonder. Why does it always has to be the girl to give the boy a lap pillow, but not the other way around? A girl laying on a boy lap wanting to be spoiled is a solid god tier cute. But like only 1% out there does it. Why?

Anyway, later folks


	8. Chapter 6

Sorry for some of the typos. They're fixed now

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon**

* * *

The hard knock to the back shaft of her head woke Asuka up with a jerk. She who was sound asleep had awoken by hitting her head hard enough to see stars as tears welled up in her eyes due to the pain.

"Ouch…..What the heck was that?!"

"You're sounding pretty laid back."

A calm, yet unamused voice spoken up from behind her. Turning her head around in irritation, Asuka saw a girl clad in pure white armor and dress skirt – Faceless. Next to her was a pile of rubbles which seemed like they were from an explosion.

Asuka wasn't a morning person, but even she could not stay sleepy in this situation. She got to her feet and after collecting herself, she asked Faceless firmly.

"What's happening? Did the Titans attack?"

"Who knows? Why not go there and take a look for yourself?"

Faceless replied coldly before turning on her heels. Even in this situation, she showed no sign of cooperating, to which Asuka replied with a scornful look.

"Hey you, this is no time to be playing around-"

The wind whistled sharply. As the wind brushed past Asuka's cheek there was the sound of a large creature collapsing behind her. Asuka turned around in confusion, there laid a dragon with a sinister pattern on its scale with its head severed in one blow. Then she heard the sound of the sword being sheathed.

Only then Asuka realized that it was Faceless's handiwork. At the same time, she felt shivers running down her spine. If the target had been her she would have died before she even noticed. From under the mask, Faceless gave a scornful look then broke into a smile.

"It's not just me who needs to know their place. To not give a single word of gratitude after being saved three times, could it be you was raised poorly?"

"Guh…!"

Her face became flustered by embarrassment with an exploding rage welling up beneath, but by exerting her whole body and pride, she somehow managed to keep it down. She didn't like her tone, but Faceless was right. If she talked back she would have to deal with the shame over and over again. But she also just couldn't thank her obediently.

As she was fretting, the voice of Jin came from the cliff above.

"Asuka-san! You're okay!"

"Jin-kun!"

Jin made his way down on the broken root of a tree, next to him was Percher in a maid outfit. As Asuka was inquiring Jin about the whereabouts of Yo and Leticia, Percher was silently staring at the night sky.

"Jin, it would be best if we leave soon."

"Eh?"

As Jin was still confused, they all heard the roar that shook heaven and earth rang across Underwood.

"J-Jin-kun, what was that just now?"

"A pure blood dragon?! Why is the strongest class down here at the lowest level?!" the words he said were filled with fear. They'd seen all sorts of miracles after coming to this world of Little Garden, but none of them could even compare to this extraordinary presence.

Just when they all were still dazed in shock like deer caught in the headlight, another roar rang across Underwood and snapped them back to their sense. Unlike the roar of the dragon, this roar wasn't for showing off the might to other, but was filled with pure wrath, the wrath of a beast that just got something taken from it.

"W-what is it this time?!"

"T-this even I have no idea…"

Asuka and Jin stared at each other in confusion, whereas Faceless was staring at the direction where the second roar seemed to be coming from.

" _This voice…"_ she said to herself. When she turned around and was about to ask Asuka, the dragon emerged from the sky and let out another roar. Its scales then scattered all over Underwood like buckshot. The scales then transformed into all kind of hideous monster: huge serpent, fire salamander, massive scorpions.

* * *

Underwood Harvest Festival HQ.

Sarah who sat at the administrator's chair with her arms folded while listening to the news delivered by the messengers.

Not just Underwood, but situation everywhere wasn't all that bright either. The Floor Masters of the north and the east, even their successive candidates were also under the attack of Demon Lords. A simultaneous assault of Demon Lords on the north, south and east, no matter how one slice it this is just too much of a coincidence.

To organize a simultaneous attack like this, someone must be pulling the strings behind the scene. But Demon Lords are being with very strong ego, to think that someone is capable of gathering and commanding Demon Lords…

After sending the two messengers on a mission to prepare for the evacuation of the guests and other Communities, Sarah also prepared herself to face the Titans.

Then as if to kick away the tense atmosphere, Kuro Usagi came in through the window.

"Sarah-sama! You're alright!"

"Kuro Usagi-dono…wait, you're just in time. Gather your companions and prepare to go home. While we take on the Titans, the No Name should also-"

"There is no need! Sun Synchronous Orbit in Vampire King will soon be paused for meditation due to deliberation resolution! There is no response from the host, but I think we should be able to get at least a week of postponement!"

"I see! With a judge master, the game can be temporarily put on hold!"

"YES! So first, I would like you to ask you to mop up the rabid beasts in Underwood!"

"That's fine with me, but the Titans are almost here. What do we do about that?" Sarah had a clue on how to counterattack, but conversely she let loose an anxious tone.

"About that-"

Another messenger, different from the two before then burst into the room while trying to catch his breath. When Sarak asked him, and he was about to answer, a Titan crashed into the window, making the great tree shake violently.

"…W-What…happened?" Sarah was speechless and next to her, Kuro Usagi with an unusually uncomfortable expression answered her question.

"W-well…this Titan was probably thrown here by one of our companion…"

"Thrown, you said?"

Sarah questioned on reflex. Then, another Titan came crashing into the building, making the great tree shake violently again. A black great sword, with an eerie red glow emanating from its core had impaled the Titan right in his chest and dragged him along until it reached the great tree and stopped.

"A-and this Titan was impaled by another one of our companion…"

"Impaled? That great sword? From that distance?" Sarah questioned on reflex again, this time with even more question. She carefully walked through the debris to the two Titans.

The first one had his armor completely shattered it was from only one hit. Just what kind of monstrous strength could perform such feats?

The second one with the great sword impaled into his chest was also taken out with one fell swoop.

"Wait, this sword…It can't be…" when she leaned out to have a close look at the great sword, she noticed a long black chain linked to the hilt. Someone was pulling the chain from the other end and the sword got yanked out of the Titan body and flew away. The Titan corpse then fell down on the ground, creating a small tremor.

Sarah quickly walked to the collapsed window and looked down on the battlefield below, where the Titans and the Draco Greif Alliance were fighting.

Underwood encompasses a length 500m with a massive Water Tree famed for its size. From the place where she was, she could see the entire battlefield. And Sarah couldn't believe her eyes.

The Draco Greif's frontline, which should have been pushed back to the nearby parts of the city within a few minutes had rallied back, securing the path all the way to the Outer gate. And leading them at the front, was only two.

"No way…these were the handiwork of those two?! Impossible!" Sarah was confused, but the messenger who was standing near her, added his own words to support Kuro Usagi's.

"Administrator, Kuro Usagi-dono here isn't lying. And if I might add, the Titan's invasion was, by those two alone…no, to be specific, those two alone are attempting to destroy the Titans by force."

* * *

Southeast Plains of Underwood.

The griffin – Gry, who was fighting on the frontline froze as he gazed upon the duo. Even though he was prepared to die in this fight beforehand, now he stood still as if his soul had left him. Those in the Draco Greif Alliance who also had the same tragic resolve, now stopped moving, holding their breath while looking at the frontline.

The frontline was filled with army of Titans, an inexhaustible herd of newborn rabid beasts and in the sky was the massive dragon. In this situation, anyone would have given up on hope. Yet, those two stood defiantly against all odd on the frontline.

A boy who looked like a divine warrior that does not fear even a War God. And,

A man cladded in black armor, whose presence would instill fear into even a War God.

"I heard about the Celt's Titans, so I was expecting a bunch of gods. But you all are nothing but human turned Titan." Izayoi patted his school uniform in dissatisfaction while glancing at the Titans troop. The Titans troop was cowering while some intended to retreat.

"I'll only say this once. Get the hell outta here, right now. I was really looking forward to this Harvest Festival. It's already enough that I have to go deal with that giant flying lizard, so don't go causing more trouble for me." Izayoi clicked his tongue. The Titans took his word as a taunt. Even those that were cowering let out a war cry and once again, set their eyes on taking over Underwood.

"UUUUUOOOOOOOH!"

The Titans charged forward with grapples. They thought that sword or battle axe would be useless against him so they tried to at least restraint his movement. But Izayoi did not even flinch. Giant grapples were flying toward him, and got knocked away by a black chain. The chain as if having a mind of its own spun around Izayoi to create a barrier that knocked the grapples away, before quickly expanding its range and knocked down a few Titans.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" another deafening war cry echoed across the battlefield. The Titans who were still agitated a moment ago had all their morale sucked away from them. The Titans, even those from the Draco Greif Alliance were dazed by that war cry. From behind Izayoi, a figure cladded in black armor leapt forward straight into the Titans troop.

A diving kick from above shattered the helmet and the head of one Titan, and before those around could notice it two more were skewered with a great sword. Standing on the headless corpse, the figure glanced at the other Titans which sent shivers down their spine, some couldn't even hold onto their weapons.

Burai was cladded in his black armor, but this time it has some differences from the usual one. The eyes, the veins of flickering flame-like energy and the crest were glowing an eerie red instead of purple. The mask had expanded into a helmet, with two horns right above his ears pointing forward.

Yanking the great sword out of the two Titan, he spoke with a slow yet clearly intimidating voice.

"To come out at a time like this, I take it that you're in cahoot with whoever behind the appearance of that lizard up there." He said while raising his sword to point at the dragon with one hand. The Titans did not answer. They couldn't answer.

"Then tell me, where is that long robed bastard? Answer, and I may let you all have the easy way out." Pointing his great sword at the Titans, he asked and once again, there was no answer. Several Titans then let out another war cry as if to strengthen their resolve and to reassure themselves as they charged at him with giant swords and battle axes.

"Loyal to the end, heh? Truly commendable! Then I'll let you have the end worthy of a warrior!" holding the great sword in a reversed grip, Burai also charged at the Titans while wreaking havoc with the black chain at the hilt of his sword. Right now, he was in a state of extreme wrath. But the way of a warrior, retaining one's pride and self even against an indomitable force was something that he held utmost respect for. Following the footstep of their comrades, the rest of the Titans also entered the battle.

Seeing that Burai was wreaking havoc with the Titans, Izayoi then turned to the Draco Greif Alliance.

"So…you guys of Draco Greif, how long are you all pretend to be in despair?"

"What…?!"

A buzz spread among those of the Draco Greif, Gry the griffin included. Some felt insulted while some took Izayoi's words as a provocation. All sort of emotions ran about. Izayoi didn't understand what they were saying, but it seems it was possible to communicate with them. So, he decided to give a final push.

"That guy over there is very pissed right now, and even I would be careful around him when he's like that. And as you can see, knowing full well that they cannot win against him the enemy still refused to submit and was prepared to lay down their lives. That mindset is unmistakably that of a formidable opponent.'

"So what I'm getting at is, after seeing that mindset, the Draco Greif Alliance which upholds the symbol of courage can't possibly be cowering like wimps, right?"

"Guh…!"

Izayoi snorted as he felt that he hit the sore spot. The Draco Greif's member bared their fangs, growling, but didn't say a word. It was as he'd said, the Gryphon's banner was typically engraved with bravery and honor. If this was a Community of kingship, it could also be used as a display of sovereignty as well.

By questioning the true meaning behind their banner, Izayoi had agitated the alliance members. His voice and way of wording was indeed irritating, but they had some truth in it which was a bad taste.

"Face the facts. This grand festival has the restoration of Underwood riding on it, yet those guys committed vandalism against that, throwing dirt on your deepest wish. Scarring your companions and the land, raised arms against your pride and flag. So what that should be in your heart is not despair, but justified anger."

This time, Izayoi spoke in half serious tone. That was also how he felt, and definitely how Burai felt for he was venting his anger on the Titans.

"If you guys are not going to move anymore after this, that's fine too. That must be Draco Greif's secret to success. But don't forget, if you're not going to stand up against your mortal enemy, the fact that you hid behind the back of mere No Name to survive. Thinking about how this will become a joke for future generations, I can't help but feel sorry for you all."

"Kuh…..You've gone too far, brat…"

"They've got some bite to them, but they are just monkeys without fangs nor claws in the end!"

"Yeah! They may have defeated 30 Titans, but we have speared twice that number with our horns! We are not inferior to them at all!"

The flame of fighting spirit had finally been lit up by Izayoi's instigation. No matter the size of his power, Izayoi was inexperienced. Burai being a former beast like he claimed and having much more experience than himself may have played the role better, but right now he is in no mood for giving inspiring speech. And beside, being spoken down by a human kid, anyone would get mad.

From afar, a Titan was sent flying 50 meters into the air and came crashing down like a giant sack of potatoes.

"If you all are going to have you revenge, this would be the best time! For there won't be many of these sandbags left soon!"

Hearing Burai shout, the Draco Greif Alliance that was roused by their anger toward Izayoi now directed all those feeling at the Titans. Only Gry was in a different situation from the rest. Anger was welling up inside him, but not toward Izayoi's words but toward his own humility. He who possessed both the symbol of the king of the land and the sky, to be lectured about bravery and pride by a human kid, such is the greatest of greatest abomination.

Using all his might, Gry let out a loud roar and rushed toward the Titans.

"Hah! As expected of the king of the beasts! Looks like this will be quite the show!"

* * *

Underwood underground City, emergency medical clinic.

Due to the fact that this clinic was set up hastily, the injured was tightly packed together into the small and narrowed space. 60% of the residential buildings were burnt, but luckily the work of putting out the fire was completed quickly thanks to the giant Water Tree and the river that flowed outside the city.

The No Name had all gathered at the clinic to ascertain each other's condition. After entering the state of Trial of Jurisdiction for 15 minutes, Izayoi, Burai, Asuka, Kuro Usagi and others were able to meet up…but even after looking around, Yo was still missing.

"B,but…Kasukabe-san can fly. I don't think she ended up in some troubles."

"No, that's exactly why this is worrisome. She can fly and her five senses are very accurate yet she wasn't able to meet up with us can only means she got caught in something."

Izayoi used a serious tone, which was rather rare for him. Asuka sucked in her breath to try to hide her worry and surprise, but it was still evident on her face. As the three shifted their gaze to look over the content written on the black [Geass Roll], Kuro Usagi came bursting into the clinic. And in her arms, she was carrying an unconscious and wounded calico cat.

The three didn't know what happened to him, but they could still deduce the severity of the situation from Kuro Usagi's expression and calico cat's condition.

According to eye-witnesses, Yo wanting to save the child ensnared by the demonic beasts chased after it when it was retrieved by the dragon.

"you mean…Kasukabe-san had gone to the flying citadel alone?"

"…yes…"

Asuka face turned pale whereas Izayoi who stood beside her did not hide his frustration as he gave a click of his tongue. No matter how strong his Gift was, flight was something that he simply couldn't do.

"I'll go." Burai said as the three turned their gaze at him.

"I can't fly, but I'm sure as hell can do better than that. And if that's where Leticia is, then the long robed bastard gotta be there as well."

"Then we will be counting on you to ascertain Kasukabe's whereabouts." Burai nodded at izayoi request and turned to leave.

"A meeting with Draco Greif Alliance and other Communities will be held soon. If things go well, they will form a rescue team by tomorrow. We will meet up with you later, Burai-san. Until then, please take care of Yo-san." Said Kuro Usagi.

"Got it." Burai then closed the door of the clinic behind him. In Kuro Usagi arms, calico cat albeit being unconscious was still worried about his mistress.

"Ojou-chan…"

Outside of the clinic, the lightly wounded were running around to bring in and to take care of the heavily wounded. Even when it was during the Trial of Jurisdiction, it was still quite chaotic. And in the hallway, Burai came to meet with an unexpected person.

"Ah…"

"Oh! If it isn't the White Knight? Under the Queen direct command again this time?" Burai said jokingly.

"Underwood is under the protection of Queen Halloween. So it would be natural for my Queen to be concerned about the revival of this place after the Demon Lord attack 3 years ago." Faceless replied coldly like always.

"Hahaha! To have territory in this lowest level while being from the 3-digit, your Queen sure have great influence."

"You're going somewhere?" Faceless asked as Burai pointed his finger toward the sky.

"The flying citadel?" he nodded.

"Many got sucked along when that damn lizard retrieved its clone, and our little miss happen to be one of them. The lad and Ojou-chan is dead worried about her so I'm gonna go and take a look. And if things go well, they will form a rescue party by tomorrow."

"Well, after all this is over, let's have a chat over a few cups of sake."

Burai then walked off. Coming out of the building, he climbed onto the highest place on the giant Water Tree. Setting his destination as the flying citadel, he crouched down to concentrate the strength into his legs while also controlling it to not cause the tree to shake too much.

With one leap, he was already hundred meters into the air. Not letting the momentum decrease, utilizing the black platforms he kept getting higher and higher until he was above the cloud. With his vision range cleared of any obstacle and being the closest to it, he could see almost the entirety of the dragon.

"Now aren't you one big fat lizard?" the dragon was squirming around in the cloud around the flying citadel, but even if he was to come close it still would not attack for the Trial of Jurisdiction was still in effect.

"Causing this much ruckus while I'm presence, I'll make sure to return a massive payload." He then dashed toward the flying citadel. Just as he thought, the dragon did not react. As he got close enough, Burai landed at the main gate of the citadel without making a sound.

The castle walls were all covered in a green carpet of moss, wild weeds and flowers. The inside was all in ruin as debris was piling up here and there, everywhere.

"Nothing could stand against the flow of time, huh? But I guess even this current state has its own charm." talking to himself, Burai then made his way inside. With the castle in the center, the outer walls had been divided into twelve sectors. Amongst them were what could have been traces of industrial and commercial sector.

Walking while tracing his hand along the ruin of the outer walls, Burai then halted. At the corner not far from where he was, he could hear of something approaching. The sickening sound of slick wet matter traveling across the rubble, and from the sound alone there were more than just a few. Coming out of the corner, Burai could finally see the owner of that sickening sound.

Humanoid shaped monsters, which seemed to be combination of clots and moss. There was about a few dozens of them and they seemed to be patrolling the outskirts of the citadel. Upon spotting Burai, they quickly charged toward him. For something with their bodies made from liquid, their movement was rather fast.

"Step aside." He said with a cold voice and released black mist from his body. The monsters that touched the black mist instantly disappeared without a trace. They did not seem to possessed intelligent as the rest of them charged at the black mist and disappeared one after another.

"Heh, even calling you all 'fool' would be a disgrace to the word." The black mist then transformed into 3 black tigers with purple eyes. The tigers let out a roar and charged at the monsters, clearing a path for Burai.

About two sectors away, Yo, Kirino, a cat eared old man named Garol Gundark, Jack and Aeysha of Will o' Wisp, along with 45 other children were discussing their next course of action until they heard the roar. They all quickly got their guard up and turned to the direction of the roar.

"Was that the roar of a beast?" Jack asked as he stood in front of the children to shield them.

"Strange. This place is abandoned and is inhabited by mostly fungi monsters and plants. I can't think of any reason why carnivore beast would even come here." Garol then stood up, using his knowledge to find out what was the owner of the roar.

"Judging from the sound, there should be at least three of them. And they're heading right toward us." Yo answered and got into her stance.

" _And there's even a smell of aura with them."_

The three of them were ready to fight at any time, should the mysterious enemy showed even the slightest hostility toward them. The sound of footsteps was coming closer as they all tensed up. Some children were about to cry but Ayesha reassured them.

"20 meters…10 meters…" Yo muttered quietly. From the shadow, Yo could see 6 purple dots of light. Just like she predicted, 2 for each, the number of enemy was 3. Then from the shadow, 3 black tigers with purple glowing eyes appeared. They stopped before Yo and the others. But instead of attacking, they just let out a small roar before sitting down like big harmless kitties.

They all titled their head a side confusedly. And the tigers just silently wagged their tails up and down.

"Someone's coming!" Yo then brought her guard up again and warned the rest as she felt the presence of someone from the shadow. The air was filled with tension yet again. And at last, the fourth figure appeared.

"I see that quite a number was brought up here." Burai said half jokingly.

"Burai-san?!" Yo widened her eyes.

"Oh, little miss. Good to see you in one piece." Burai waved at her. Seeing that it was an acquaintance of Yo, the rest finally brought their guard down, except for Ayesha who was glaring daggers at Burai from behind Jack. Noticing the glare, Burai shifted his gaze at her which made her flinched a bit.

"Oh, shorty."

"Gyaaaaah! Jack-san, let me go! I'm gonna beat some sense into him!" Ayesah was struggling to break free from Jack's grip. Smoke was coming out of her ears as her face turned completely red due to anger.

"Yahohoho! You're Burai if I remember right. I'd refrain from making a ruckus right now as we are in the enemy territory." Jack laughed while covering Ayesha mouth.

"Ah, if you're worrying about those slimy monsters then be at ease." flicking his fingers, the 3 tigers then stood up and ran off into 3 different directions.

"There won't be any left soon."

"Are those tigers your Gift?" Garol asked.

"One of its many uses, yes."

"How did you get here?"

"How, on foot of course."

" _On foot?!"_ Garol and Jack thought with a slightly surprised expression. The flying citadel was at least thousands of meters in the sky, even above the cloud. And that man just said he got here, on foot?! But Yo didn't seem very surprised.

"So…the aura I felt just now was yours?"

"Oh? You can already sense the aura after hearing how it works only once? Impressive, little miss! It took me a good 3 months to even sense it slightly!" Burai laughed loudly while patting Yo's head.

If Yo could see herself right now, she would be surprised by her own expression. Her lips curved into a small smile while closing her eyes, seeming to enjoy it like a cat purring when being stroked.

"So Yo could even have that expression…" Jack looked down at Ayesha who had stop struggling. Then he looked at Yo smiling face.

"I knew it. I don't like him." Ayesha then returned to pouting.

"Yahohoho! Are you jealous, Ayesha?"

"I'm not!" Ayesha quickly denied but Jack just laughed like saying he understand so she doesn't have to hide.

" _So he's the one you wanted to prove yourself to huh, Yo Ojou-chan? Burai Kudoku...that power of his, why does it look so familiar to that, I wonder?"_

With Burai's tigers clearing the outer walls off the patrolling monsters, the captive group now has more space to breath. For their next course of action, they will search all the twelve sectors of the outer walls in a clock wise order. It seemed Yo had some sort of lead to solve the game.

The lead being the "constellation" and "zodiac" mentioned in the black [Geass Roll]. Since the outer walls were divided into twelve sectors so it must be linked to the Elliptical Path. And the [Geass Roll] also mentioned "broken fragments", "present" and "restore" so what they are going to look for must be something tangible, an object that is somewhere in the ruins of the twelve outer wall sectors.

Jack who could fly was in charge of searching from the sky. With 45 children, Yo and the rest started looking for useful clues from the ground. Before their search started, Yo had asked Burai to observe her from the side and not offer a helping hand in clearing the riddle of this game.

"It seems you've received some words of wisdom, little miss. Good, then show me how much you've grown. But do remember, if things go south I will interfere. The lad, Ojou-chan and your trusty aide will scold me nonstop if you are to lose even a strand of hair."

"I won't let it develop to such stage." Yo replied confidently. Burai grinned widely and reached out his knuckle to her and she returned with her own.

"I'll be counting on your word then."

* * *

It was a day or two later that the captive group had finished their search in the outer walls area. They have brought the items represented the 12 Zodiacs together before Yo who was sitting on an old and broken fountain.

From Jack's report, while searching from the sky he saw that there are symbols represent the zodiacs on the walls of each sector.

They one they first met up was the symbol of Libra, and adjacent to that sector was Scorpio and Sagittarius. All of them were arranged accordingly to the sequence of the 12 Zodiacs. They are on the right track.

From Ayesha and Kirino side, they tipped the sack up-side-down to pour out the content inside. Large pieces of rock with the zodiacs engraved on them. There were twelve that represented the zodiacs, and fourteen others which seemed to belong to a different constellation. The pieces represented the zodiacs were all found in temple-like structures, while the others were found under pile of debris.

Working her brain to its utmost capacity, Yo was figuring out how all the clue they got and the new clues they found could fit together.

"I got it."

"I got it! With this we can clear the game!" with a shout of joy from both herself and the children, Yo and the rest quickly brought the fragments to the throne room where they were supposed to present and restore them.

Heading to the castle in the center, they made their way to the throne room and there, they saw an unconscious and chained Leticia sitting on the throne.

"Leticia!" Yo ran toward her then suddenly, several massive tremors shook the entire flying citadel. Not expecting it, most of the children tripped and fell down. Burai crouched down to lower his balance while turning toward the direction of the citadel main gate as his nose caught wind of something.

"It seems the lad is here, along with the griffin."

"Izayoi-san and Gry-san?"

"Yeah, but even when most of the winged Eudemons are currently recuperating from the last battle, only two of them are too few for a rescue party. Situation on the ground must be rather bleak then."

"Then there's no time to lose." Yo then proceeded to find the places that is supposed to fit with the fragments that they found. Jack and Ayesha helped the children to stand up as all of them also got to work.

Leticia who was unconsciously sitting on the throne suddenly gave a violent jerk and regained her consciousness. Hot sweat covered her body as a heavy sense of weariness took root in both her mind and body. With her consciousness still hazy, Leticia looked around her surroundings.

"T…the throne room? How did I…"

"Hey there, sleeping beauty."

"M-master Burai?!" Burai appeared before her as he brushed the bang covering her face aside. Having a clearer look, Leticia looked around and saw the rest.

"Yo…Jack…! E-even Garol?!"

"Oh, Leticia. It sure reminds me of the old time seeing you like this. How long has that been, 20 years?"

Garol flashed a wide smile, showing his healthy pearl white teeth. At first Leticia had no idea about Garol's presence here, then she noticed the chains holding her down on the throne and finally understood everything.

"I see…I have become a Demon Lord once move, haven't I…?"

"But, it sure is a surprise when Canaria-san said she have defeated the Draculea Demon Lord. I actually thought that she had you under her contract already…"

"Due to various matters at that time, Canaria chose to let me escape this game by causing it to enter an indefinite hold instead of clearing it."

"I see…"

The two exchanged a few more questions while Yo and the children was placing the fragments into the wall.

"Found it! Jack, which direction did it come from?"

"That should be the direction of Virgo!"

"Thank you. As long as we can use this point as the reference for the other twelve sectors…"

Slotting the fragments into place, Yo was brimming with excitement for this is the first time that she could clear a game and save Leticia on her own. With this, she could proudly puff out her chest to stand and fight side by side with everyone.

"This is the last fragment."

"Yahoho! With this the game will be cleared!"

Yo nodded her head as she slotted the final piece into the wall. The fragment fit perfectly into the wall with a dry sound that echoed the room. It clicked into place before silence greeted them.

But nothing happened.

"…Eh?"

Yo face turned pale as blood seemed to have been drained from her.

"It's starting…" then as if to break the silence, Leticia spoke up.

"The game has resumed! Take the opportunity while I'm still able to hold back the dragon to completely clear the winning conditions! Otherwise…I might cause…Underwood…"

"GEEEEYAAAAAAAAH!" the roar of the dragon echoed throughout the flying citadel as lightning forked the sky overcasts with thunderclouds.

"The…the game has resumed?"

'But how? We're still in the middle of a ceasefire!"

Yo froze up at those words as others held in her breath as they reached the same conclusion in their mind.

"Could it be…because of my action of clearing the game…"

"No! You are not wrong! It's precisely because it was the correct answer that the game has resumed!"

Yo looked at Leticia with a frantic expression. Leticia looked back being similarly shaken, but her eyes were calm as she spoke in a steady voice.

"Yo, look at me. Your conjecture is surely the right direction. And that's why the game has resumed. But you still lack something that would clear the game completely."

Leticia calmly informed Yo that she was just a step away from clearing the game. Yo had also realized that this wasn't the time for her to feel depressed.

Then the sound of debris falling caught Yo's attention. Looking to the direction where the sound was coming from, she saw some pieces of debris falling from the ceiling. But there was nothing there so she was about to dismiss it as the ceiling falling apart due to being too old, but the shape of the falling debris caught her attention. Staring at it for a long while, Yo then turned to garol.

"Garol-san, may I have another look at the [Geass roll]? I may have missed something."

Yo then took another look at the content on the [Geass Roll]. The children were getting nervous and restless. It was understandable. All their hard work until now was hoping of clearing the game, but because of their action the dragon could come down and lay waste on Underwood at a moment notice.

After a while, another ray of light appeared in Yo's eyes.

"I know where the problem is! Everyone-"

"Sorry, little girl. But this ends here!" a voice interrupted Yo's word. The windows darkened with the shadow of the enemy before they were shattered by their entrance. A black shadow appeared and plunged down on Yo.

"Not a chance!" swinging his fist, Burai quickly countered the shadow. Burai then noticed the part where his fist hit was a thick strong talon. Being the closest, he could see the enemy full appearance.

"A black griffin? And…the same Gift like the little miss?" on the chest of the enemy was a Genome Tree carved onto it. Hearing those words, Garol stared at the enemy angrily.

"Graiya…You're still alive?"

"It's been some times since we last met, Garol-dono. But right now I don't have time for a touching reunion!" Graiya then flapped his wing to create strong gust of wind. Garol got caught in it and slammed into the wall behind him, but Burai barely moved.

"That's some good breeze alright."

"What?!" was all Graiya could mutter before another punch landed right in his abdominal area. He got knocked back, but then utilized the whirlwind to cushion himself in midair. Burai titled his neck from side to side and got into his fighting stance.

"You sure got skill, being able to conceal yourself to that extent. Sadly, not enough."

"Step aside! I have business with the daughter of Koumei. Not you!" hearing the name of her father twice a day, from two people that she had never met before and weren't even from her world, Yo couldn't help but widened her eyes again and again.

"Y…you know my father…?"

Graiya then shifted his gaze toward Yo behind Burai.

"It sure is a fortunate and happy occasion, daughter of Koumei. I am Graiya greif. And you who holds the bloodline of the one who defeated my older brother Draco Greif! Let's put the pride of our bloodline on the line and have another rematch!"

The black griffin gave a majestic roar and flapped his wings again to show off his might. Yo gulped then stood up as Burai was about to charge in.

"Burai-san…can you let me handle him?" Yo proposed. Burai was being hesitant for a moment, but agreed in the end.

"Well, I did make a promise." Folding his arms, Burai took a few steps back to where jack and Ayesha was.

"The little miss knows the problem with the third condition. A thirteenth sun. There should be another piece of the constellation that is still lying somewhere. Take the children out of here and find it." He narrated back what Yo was about to say before being interrupted by Graiya to Jack.

"Ayesha." Jack turned to Ayesha as she nodded and with the lantern familiars, took the children out of the throne room with her to find the thirteenth piece of the constellation.

"Yahoho! But, aren't you a cunning one?" he laughed as he turned back to Burai.

"Whatever you might be referring to." Burai pretend to play dumb at Jack's word.

"The falling debris was yours doing and it was actually the hint to the true answer, wasn't it?"

Jack asked, but Burai only replied with a wide grin and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"The lad and the griffin is already here, so my work here is done. And the situation on the ground could use some help." Black mist then surrounded his body and transformed into the usual black armor. The two eyes glowed purple brightly as the mask covered his face. Burai then ran off toward the main gate and shortly after, he met up with Izayoi and Gry.

"Woah, quite a bad shape you two are in." Izayoi's left hand was pierced and was bleeding whereas Gry had lost one of his wings – the symbol of bravery and courage of a griffin.

"Where is Kasukabe?"

"Little miss is in the throne room. How's the situation on the ground?"

"Not really good from what I can tell."

"Time for me to make my entrance then. You can go and check on the little miss, but I'd advise you to not interfere. Right now it's her fight and her fight alone. And besides, you still have one final role to play, don't you?"

"A role that only you can fulfill, because if not it would leave a bad taste in our mouths."

"Heh, as expected I can't really hide anything from you." The two exchange a grin at each other before Burai leapt down from the citadel.

"Then I leave it to you, Sakamaki Izayoi."

Freefalling through the cloud, he could vaguely see the silhouette of the dragon trying to break free from Leticia's control.

"Always save the main dish for last. Right now, I have some desserts to bite on." Changing his posture, Burai then cut his palm and let a stream of blood flow. The black mist then surrounded around the stream of blood like hungry beasts plunging at their prey.

When the blood and black mist had mixed together, they formed into a black spear with an eerie red glow emitting from its core. The spear this time was different entirely from the one he used when fighting Faceless. Aside from having his blood mixed in, the spear this time has a slender and sharp tip, suggesting its main use being stab and thrust. But what this spear was truly capable of, lies with the power that dwelled within.

"Alter Replica – Gae Bolg." Raising the spear over his head, he narrowed his eyes and aimed toward the ground.

"Let thy blood become the rain, and may thy sins be cleansed." Speaking something like the chant to the death, Burai threw the spear at the speed that surpassed the speed of light toward the ground.

* * *

On the ground, the battle with the Titans was thrown into chaos and confusion. Asuka, Sarah and the Draco Greif Alliance were deep in the enemy line, surrounded by the resurrected Titans.

"Stand strong! Even if our enemies may have break free from the Black Death curse, they have not fully recovered their strength! As long as we rid ourselves off that witch, we can turn this around! STAND YOUR GROUND NO MATTER WHAT!" recognizing the fall in morale, Sarah shouted words of encouragement.

"I will deal with her! Tackle the Titans and do not let them overrun the ground we have left! Now, attack!" with Sarah's command and the Draco Greif war cry, a black spear came down from the sky and landed right in the middle of the Titans troop. The next event was an explosion in the form of a black sphere. When the sphere dissipated, the Titans that got caught inside fell to the ground one by one before disintegrated into dust.

Their comrades had no idea what happened as they only looked at their comrades when they have fallen to the ground. Asuka, Sarah, the Draco Greif and Aura were all too shocked to even utter a word.

Time seemed to have stop, only the spear impaled on the ground was still crackling with static from the friction when flying. And from the sky, its owner landed with a somersault.

"Quite a party you all got here."

"B-Burai-san?!"

"Y-You?! Where did you…?!"

"Heh, up there or down here folks be all surprised when I made my entrance." He cracked a joke but quickly stopped as his gaze landed on Aura.

"So this is where you are, long robed bastard. I got quite a few loose ends to tie with you!" the one who kidnapped Leticia, the long robed bard that he was looking for was none other than Aura. When a predator sets something as its prey, the hunt will never end until one side got taken down. Grabbing Gae Bolg, Burai charged straight at Aura who was performing some kind of ritual, disregarding or taking down any Titans that got in his way.

"F-Follow his lead! The Titans had suffered heavy casualties! Do not let that witch finish the ritual!" with Sarah's order, the Draco Greif then followed right behind the path that Burai opened. With half of their number taken down for good, now it was the Titans that was thrown into chaos.

"Took you long enough to come back, Burai-san! How's Kasukabe-san?!" Asuka shouted from Deen's shoulder. She did not want to admit. No, she will never admit that she heaved a sigh of relief when Burai appeared.

"Little miss is fine! She already solved the third winning condition. But we need to wrap things up fast. That damn lizard up there could come down to crash the party at a moment notice."

Burai filled them in on the situation in the flying citadel as they charged toward Aura ritual's ground.

"Nice one, Kasukabe-san! Then I cannot lose to her either!" under Asuka command Deen then grabbed the head of two Titans in front and crushed them.

" _Percher! I have a plan!"_ next to Asuka was Black Percher. She who had been burn and disappeared by the Vajra Replica, the reason for her appearing here was the work of the new Gift that was given to Jin – the Genier Contract.

Like Kuro Usagi mentioned, one can make a Demon Lord their subordinate after defeating them. And this Genier Contract is exactly like that. By demoting Black Percher down from her God class spirit, it was able to bring her back to live which should have not been possible.

" _You said before you can't touch the murky black light surrounding the Eye of Balor, right?"_

" _Yes. It would be like reaching your hand into a poisonous swamp. That thing is basically a Gift similar to my Death Wind when I was still of a God class spirit."_

" _What if someone was to take it out of the ritual ground?"_

" _Are you insane?! Anyone who touch it would be dead immediately!"_

" _Then what about Burai-san?"_

" _Him?"_

" _His Gift, your Death Wind and the Eye of Balor has a fundamental similarity. But while yours and the Eye of Balor induce death, Burai-san Gift is of a higher scale: it outright erases anything it touch. You have seen it too, haven't you? His armor was unaffected by even your God class spirit Death Wind."_

What Jin said was true. During the No Name battle with Black Percher when she was still a Demon Lord, there were two who were unaffected by her God class spirit Death Wind: Sakamaki Izayoi and Burai Kudoku.

" _So what's your plan?"_

At the very forefront, Burai was striking down one Titan after another, following right behind him was Asuka controlling Deen, Sarah and the Draco Greif Alliance. They were very close to the ritual, with one final push and they will reach Aura. And that's exactly why the Titans retaliation got even more intense and Aura was hastening the progress of her ritual.

"Hey, you!"

"Oh! Fancy meeting you here, Loli Death!" Percher felt something inside her snapping when hearing the nickname Burai just called her. But she quickly dismissed it and cut to the main chase.

"My master has a plan to stop the ritual. And I need your cooperation."

"From Ochibi heh? Good, I'm all ears." Percher then explained the plan that Jin got and Burai's role in it.

"Basically, I just need to snatch that thing away from that long robed bastard, right?"

"That's the short of it, yes."

"Alright, do try to keep up then!" without waiting for Percher answer, Burai spread his legs and got into a throwing position. Raising Gae Bolg over his head with his right hand while using his left one as the beacon, Burai aimed straight at Aura's ritual ground. The spear started emitting a strong red glow, Burai then stomped the ground which caused depression under his feet and spun his body as he released the spear.

"W-what?!" Aura's mouth was gaping widely. The spear barely missed her which seemed to be Burai intention because he wanted to deal with her up close and personal. All the Titans in the path of the spear got chunks of their body cleaved away cleanly. The spear that travelled at the speed of light devoured everything that stood in its way, and opened a path to victory.

With the path opened by the throw, Burai quickly approached the ritual ground and was soon within the range of the black murky light. Just as Jin thought, the black light has no effect on his armor.

"D-Don't you look down on me!" Aura then concentrated a part of the swirling black light emitting from the Death Eye of Balor into her palm, and released it at Burai. The black light was aimed right at Burai head. Aura was sure that she got it, but she was too soon to let her guard down.

"Fat chance, sweetheart!" Burai crushed the light with his hand. Aura once again had her mouth wide agape.

"Impossible!"

"Seeing is believing!"

Burai reached out his hand toward the Eye of Balor that Aura was desperately holding on. But in the end, she was only a sorceress. Her physical strength was no match for someone who could slam Titans down like squatting flies.

" _Please forgive me, your highness."_ Reaching into her robe, she drew out an object that looked similar to the tip of a spear. The spear of legend, Brionac. Steeling her resolve, Aura plunged the spear tip at the Eye of Balor which made it cracked into two.

One half fell into her hand while the other half was caught by Burai. The black light that surrounded them gave off a sharp whistling sound as it began to increase in turbidity. Noticing that, Burai quickly punched the ground to raise up a black dome shield to cover for those in the back.

"Aura-san! Are you alright?!" out of nowhere, a girl with red hair, Rin appeared on the scene with a timely arrival and save Aura.

"Hng…thank you, Rin."

Propping Aura with herself as support, Rin quickly spirited themselves away from the ritual ground. Due to the black light going rampage, Burai vision was obstructed so he could not pursue after Rin and Aura.

"Keh, they got away." Bringing down the dome shield, Burai stood up and turned around at Percher.

"Didn't go quite as planned." he showed the broken half of the Death Eye to Percher.

"At least they won't be able to use it with only half of it in their hand." Percher sighed. The remnants of the Titan had already been dealt with by the Draco Greif and Deen.

"But, to think that you Gift could even surpass the black light of the Death Eye."

"Heh, just an eyeball is nothing noteworthy. I've been to Tartarus and back so many times that I've lost count of it." Burai chuckled and tossed the Death Eye at Percher. Due to coming into contact with a stronger Gift of the same affinity, the Death Eye's power was suppressed somewhat after being cracked into two halves, but it was still very unstable. The only way now is to let it calm down with time.

"Sun Armor!" raising the Mahabharata to equip the indestructible armor, the brilliant light emitting from Kuro Usagi's Sun Armor quickly dissipated the lingering miasma from the Death Eye of Balor.

"Everyone! Are you alright?!" Kuro Usagi who have arrived ran to her comrades.

"We're fine. Thanks to that man timely arrival." Sarah pointed at Burai as Kuro Usagi heaved a sigh of relief.

"Now not the time to feel relieved yet, Rabbit Ojou-chan. The main dish is coming." Just as Burai finished his sentence, the giant dragon let out a deafening roar and started charging down to Underwood.

* * *

On the flying citadel, the battle between Graiya and Yo seemed to be coming to an end. Behind Yp was Kirino, before her was Graiya. Without anywhere to run and to save Kirino, she could only become the shield using her body. Graiya gave an earth shattering roar while spewing waves of heat toward them.

In Yo's mind, flashes of her past encounter started to replay like a revolving lantern.

From the mountains, seas, jungles, forests, cities, islands, the strange new worlds and all the meeting with others in Little Garden.

The first person who told her "Please be my friend",

The person who had sat silently by her bed when she was bedridden by the disease,

And, the person who complimented her and patted her head.

All the people who needed her.

" _Cast aside your friends and family, your possession, your world,_

 _And come to our Little Garden."_

To give her, the girl who had nothing to give up, a chance to change herself. That's why, she cannot give now. Not when she finally got something that she cannot give up.

"What?!"

The heat waves that Graiya released bad been blocked by the thing in Yo's hand, a transformed Genome Tree.

"Monster? No, you're wrong! The Genome Tree that you described of is not the Genome Tree that I know of!" Yo gripped the pendant that had transformed into a staff in her hand. The staff that ahd a huge serpent head at its tip and coppery green wings, raising the staff Yo then released the heat that was held by the fangs of the snake at Graiya.

"GUAAAAAAAAAH!" the heat tore through his wing which had transformed into the wings of a dragon thanks to his own Genome Tree like tearing through a piece of paper. And with the scream of agony that seemed to mark the end of the battle, Graiya was shot out of the flying citadel and fell toward the ground.

"…I…won…" as her consciousness started to grow hazy, Yo looked at the huge hole on the castle wall to confirm her win before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

At the foot of the Great Tree.

With the appearance of the dragon, thousands to millions rabid beasts started appearing on the ground.

Five headed Hydra with poison dripping from their fangs, salamander with scorching flame radiating from their back ridge, all kind of hideous monsters started crawling to the surface. Their number was enough to cover the entire plains of Underwood.

The only fortunate thing was the lack of unity between them, making them just a bunch of disorganized mobs.

Both the No Name and Draco Greif Alliance had retreated to the foot of the Great Tree to regroup and the giant black wall that Burai brought up was their last line of defense. But simply waiting wasn't an option, for the rabid beasts will climb over the wall sooner or later. With their number Underwood would be overrun in an instant and if that happen, they cannot take back the city without facing heavy casualties. So their only option was to wear down the rabid beast's number until the game end.

Riding on Deen's shoulder, Asuka and Deen continuously pounded rabid beasts to smithereen. Deen's strong arms would hold the rabid beasts in place and Sarah with the flame gathered in her palms would burn them to crisp.

Right next to them was Burai rapidly throwing barrages after barrages of black spears that took down all the flying rabid beast and those that dared climbing onto the wall.

Aside from Burai, the two of them and the Draco Greif Alliance was reaching their last ounce of stamina. It would only be a matter of time until they all are burn out. Then in the next moment, the dragon started its rapid descent from the thunderclouds toward the plain.

"The dragon is coming! Everyone, grab onto something to anchor yourself now!" Sarah shouted desperately while the alarms at the watch post had also started to toll frantically.

The huge dragon swooped with its long and large body that would easily exceeded the circumference of a mountain range across the sky of Underwood while giving out a loud roar.

"GEEEYAAAAAAAAAH!"

The draft whipped up by its passing did not send only those of Draco Greif airborne but also the rabid beasts, like insignificant garbage. And following the swoop, all kind of natural disaster started occurring one after another: violent tornadoes, earthquake, thunderstorms, marking the ruin of Underwood.

Realizing that this was too much for them to handle, Sarah shouted at Asuka who stood by her through this nightmare.

"Asuka! You guys should also leave Underwood with the other participant-"

"How can I escape at this time?!"

"Izayoi-san and Kasukabe-san are still fighting up there! The huge dragon descending is definitely because the game is close to finish. So how can you expect me to flee?! You aren't the only one whom I promised to protect Underwood!" Asuka shouted in a way that seemed to be a way to boost her own morale as well as a defiant cry against the impossible odd.

"Well said, Ojou-chan!" Burai let out a delighted laugh. Piercing the last rabid beasts that were still on the ground, Burai leapt back onto the black wall.

"I'm gonna go and see what I can do about that damned lizard. So can you give me a lift?"

"A lift? How?"

Burai then jumped into Deen's palm. She seemed to understand what he meant, so with her order, Deen then raised his arm up high. Sarah was about to stop them because of how crazy this plan sound, but she was too little too late. Deen's arm with the strength and speed of a cannon and Burai at the right moment kicking off from his arm shot at the dragon at the speed that exceeded the third Cosmic Velocity.

"A good play is never complete without the main character. So until then,"

Raising his fist concentrated with swirling black mist, Burai aimed for the center of the dragon's forehead. The fist with the strength to go against the flow of fate.

"STAY THE HELL STILL YOU DAMN LIZARD!"

His fist made contact with the dragon and with a massive shockwave, all the thunderclouds and tornadoes nearby were swept away cleanly. The dragon was stunned momentarily as its body was pushed back slightly.

"That's only 1/10 of what I promised to pay back." Landing on the black platform, Burai quickly charged at the dragon again while throwing punches after punches with the same strength at the dragon.

"GEEEEYAAAAAAAAH!" the dragon let out a roar and swung its giant tail at Burai. The tail swipe broke the sound barrier 6 times over as Burai then flew back toward the ground and crash landed, creating a huge crater.

"Burai-san!" Asuka shouted upon hearing the loud explosion of the landing.

" _Not even Burai-san could stop its advance…"_ she thought to herself, and at that moment, Asuka steeled her resolve. She will become the shield and block that huge dragon on her own.

* * *

From the flying citadel came a silver light. Yo transforming her Genome Tree into a pair of silver boots with wings sprouting from them was carrying Izayoi toward the huge dragon.

Restoring and reassembling the zodiac in the throne room was crucial to fulfill the first two condition. To open the veil of the sky of Little Garden. The sunlight will hit the dragon directly as it will return to the Elliptical path on the sky, and its medium also the Game Master, Leticia Draculea being a pure blood Vampire will die.

In order for this game to end Leticia will have to forfeit her live. But to these problematic children, there is no way they would accept a tragic ending. They will go against all odd, to bend the flow of fate and make it a happy ending if they have to. And there was one detail that could help them.

What Burai said to Izayoi when he was still at the flying citadel and what Izayoi had noticed was this very detail. The rules did not specify the dragon must be killed with direct sunlight. So before the time limit for the veil of the sky of Little Garden to open, they just have to kill the dragon by themselves. And that role falls into Izayoi hand, for he's the only one who could fulfill this role.

* * *

"DEEN! MAXIMIZE YOUR SIZE!"

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

The red giant steel doll, made from Sacred Metal that could change its size freely expanded himself to over 30 feet tall. But size was everything that changed. With Asuka's command alone, Deen would become bigger but the overall mass would not change. But she refused to back down, even if it's an act of suicide, even if she'd die.

That's why, Sarah who was swayed by that determination showed a similar act. Using her sword, she chopped off one of her horns – the symbolic glory of the dragon.

The dragon's horn is of a high and pure spirit level, the perfect integration to the Sacred Metal. And with Asuka's Gift which could bring out the true potential of any Gift, Deen gained immense boost in mass and strength.

"DEEN, HOLD IT THERE!"

"DEEEEEEEEEEN!" the red giant steel doll took the dragon assault head-on by grabbing its jaws. The land underneath his feet was plowed away as he gave his all to stop the advance of the huge dragon.

The armor plate on the shoulder was starting to crack as the feet that were under too much pressure also started to wear out. But the red giant steel doll did not retreat.

The dragon the opened its jaw wide in an attempt to bite Deen's arm off, but it jaws was shut closed immediately by a pair of giant black arms that delivered a strong combined smash from above.

"That actually hurt, you dam lizard."

"Burai-san!" Burai came up from the crater with a close save.

Using this chance, Deen then held down the dragon's jaws tightly and used every bit of its existence to stop it from reaching Underwood.

"Found it! The thirteenth sun!" the silver light that was Yo carrying Izayoi was approaching the dragon at full speed. Swiftly maneuvering through the flying debris and the falling rabid beasts, Yo was bringing Izayoi as close to the heart of the dragon as possible.

"GRAAAAAAH!" several flying rabid beasts then assaulted them from all direction. The veil of the sky of Little Garden had been lifted. If they were to deal with these nuisances now, they would miss their only shot at their happy ending.

From the ground, several black spears were thrown and impaled the rabid beasts, clearing their path to the dragon's heart.

"Take your shot, lad!" Burai shouted. Izayoi then converged the light that he had suppressed with both his hands up till now into a pillar and shot it through the heart of the dragon.

The dragon never had the chance to let out a dying scream as it quietly disappeared in the light. The Gift Game of "Sun Synchronous Orbit in Vampire King" has been completed.

* * *

Two days later, Leticia finally came to in the main VIP room of the Great Tree water gate.

"Finally awake, heh?" looking to her side, she saw Burai sitting on a chair while crossing his arms.

"…I-"

"Besides sleeping for two whole days, there was nothing out of the ordinary with your body."

"Could it be that you have been waiting for me to awake all this time?"

"Not all, but as much as possible. The others were also dead worried about you, so we all have been taking shifts to sit here."

"Taking shifts…?" Leticia got up slightly as she asked.

"Burai-san! I've come to change shift with yo- Ah! Leticia-sama!"

"Kuro Usagi…"

"Ah! Please wait! I'll go and call everyone!" Kuro Usagi gave a happy shout before rushing out of the room. Watching how lively and noisy she was, Leticia couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia.

"It seemed you chose to rely on those children instead of giving your live away this time." When Kuro Usagi's footsteps were far away, Burai spoke up.

"At that time in the throne room, I had already prepared myself for death…But, for a moment I remembered about your words and my promise with you, to stay by your side from now on."

"And it was the determination of those children, that gave me the final push I need." Leticia answered, but instead of the normal laugh that he would always has, Burai was silent this time.

Sitting next to her bed, he then reached out his hand and pulled Leticia toward.

"M-m-master Burai?!" Leticia was taken by surprise as she stuttered.

"Sorry." And his word was even more surprising to her.

"At that moment, I wasn't able to catch your hand. Our promise, was to stay by each other side from now on. But I even for a moment was unable to keep that promise." Burai spoke with a low voice, like he was rebuking himself. Resting her head on his chest, Leticia could feel the warmth of his body and the sound of his beating heart.

"That is something my pride would never allow. So, one more time I promise you,"

"From now on, I'll stay by your side and never let go."

Leticia slightly raised her head up to look into Burai's eyes. Seeing those melancholic yet filled with determination eyes, she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Then I'll also promise you, I'll never be away from your side, ever again."

* * *

 **Shiraga:** -insert fanboy squealing sound-


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Great Sage who Devastates Sea**

* * *

Half a month have passed since the end of the battle with the huge dragon.

The members of No Name continued to busy themselves with various activities while enjoying the peace and freedom of normal life.

Underwood's Harvest Festival was postponed due to the attack of the huge dragon, but thanks to the large amount of support from Thousand Eyes and other volunteers, the date to resume the celebration has been confirmed.

The south had officially announced the electing of the new Floor Master and invited many guests from other Communities. The Draco Greif Alliance having contributed a lot to the defeat of the Demon Lord would be the most likely candidate to be elected to the position.

At the same time, the Will o' Wisp and No Name have also shared the honor of having defeated the Demon Lord and are now acknowledged by many Communities for their battle prowess.

But due to their lack of a [Flag] and [Banner], the No Name cannot be officially acknowledged. So in this matter, thanks must be given to Sarah. Her thoughtfulness to specially advertise the No Name with the last battle with Demon Lord by mentioning the accomplishments of the No Name in her invitation letter for the resumption of the Harvest Festival.

Right at this moment, in Underwood the No Name members were currently scattered all over the city, enjoying the festival to their heart content. Izayoi was reading in the underground library, Asuka and Yo were currently participating in the hunting event, Burai was taking part in various other Gift Games while enjoying the cuisine, Lily and the senior group was helping with the preparation of the opening event and Jin who brought Black Percher and Shirayuki Hime along went to meet the representative of Six Scars.

Burai who was strolling the street and checking on something that looked like a list in his hand while occasionally glance over to his Gift Card.

"Apple trees, check…Pear, check…Mango, check…" as he was checking his list, he heard someone called him from afar.

"Master! Master!"

"Hey, you two! Slow down or you will trip!"

The two younger twins were running toward him excitedly and in their hands were plethora of snacks bought from the stalls on the street. Behind them was the older sister who was running behind them with a restless expression. Partly because she had been chasing after her two younger sisters all day long, and partly because everything was new to her so she was somewhat nervous.

"Oh, you girls are back already? Did you have fun?"

"Absolutely! Absolutely!"

"There were a lot of things we have never seen before! And the foods were really good too!"

"Especially the fruits! The apples from our tree are of the top quality, but the fruits they serve here weren't inferior in the least!"

"They have lots of interesting way of making the fruit more delicious! Both for eating and drinking!"

The two twins spoke nonstop at the same time, which Burai even got some difficulties trying to make out which was saying and what they were saying.

"I'm sorry, master. I tried to restrain them but it was to no avail." The older sister said while huffing for air.

They are the Hesperides sisters that take care of and govern the Golden Apple tree. The Gift Game "The Eleventh Labour" that Burai took part in was hosted by them. Since the final condition to complete the game was to acquire the "designated object" which was the Golden Apple of the tree, he has to wait for another month or two until the tree bear fruit.

So he took the tree with him and stored it inside the Gift Card until they bear fruit. Without the tree, they have no reason to stay in their pocket dimension, and since they know the tree best Burai took them along.

Originally, they are simply called the Hesperides sisters. But calling them like that just doesn't sound right because they will soon join the family of the No Name, so Burai gave each of them a new name.

The two younger twins, the girl with a side braid on the left was Yuugure, the "dusk sky". The other of the two twins with a right side braid was Yuuyake, the "sunset glow". And the eldest sister who has her hair tied into a ponytail was Yasuragi, the "serenity" of the night.

"Well, you all have fun and experienced new things, that's what matter."

"But Yasuragi-neechan didn't buy anything!"

"We suggested Yasuragi-neechan lots of food and accessories from the stall, but she didn't buy anything!"

The twins expressed their dissatisfaction toward their older sister to Burai.

"Seem like someone didn't have fun." Burai glanced over to Yasuragi.

"I-I don't need something like that. Experiencing all these new things is enough for me-"

"First rule in Little Garden: if you're not having fun to your heart content then you're missing out, a lot." Burai raised his finger as the two twins nodded in agreement. Seeing that she was being outnumbered, Yasuragi could only shut her mouth while looking around.

"The excitement when seeing new things, and the ecstasy of experiencing those new things yourself, those are what made life more enjoyable."

"B-but…" Yasuragi was still trying to retort, but Burai cut in and gave her his list.

"There are several things on this list that I need. They can only be acquired through Gift Games, so your mission is to get them for me. Can you do it?"

"Y-yes, this much I can do-"

"Another condition: you must have fun."

"Eh?" Yasuragi gave a surprised shock. But before she could ask back, Burai already turned to the two younger twins.

"Yuugure, Yuuyake."

"Yes, master!"

"Be sure to keep an eye on your sister. If she does not have fun then I'll have a punishment for her later." He was whispering but his voice was intentionally loud enough for Yasuragi to hear it.

"Master, you're so naughty~"

"So naughty, so naughty~"

"But if it's master request, then we will happily follow." On the two twins face was a devilish smile which sent shiver down Yasuragi spine. She felt like she just stepped on a massive landmine, but pulling her leg out now was probably too late.

"Okay, run along now. Take the Gift Card with you so you can store the item."

The three then ran off with the two twins following right behind their older sister. Just as the three disappeared into the crowd, Burai shifted his gaze to the Great Tree.

" _It seems Rabbit Ojou-chan has arrived, and…a rather peculiar fellow just approached her."_

" _He's strong, but there's no malice whatsoever so I guess it's fine. And the lad is very closeby."_

Giving a small sigh, Burai then sat down at the water fountain nearby.

"Guess I'll take a break."

* * *

"Let's see…there are only 3 items left. The first thing I need is…mandarin."

With the list in her hand, Yasuragi looked around for the first item.

"Mandarin…mandarin…mandarin…" looking around at all the stalls lined up along the street, 9 out of 10 were hosting Gift Game to their customers. And amongst them, there was a rather big stall that was hosting a game with mandarin and other potted plants as the prize.

There was quite a crowd in front of the stall, so Yasuragi had quite a hard time trying to get to the front.

"Yu-Yuugure!"

"Yuuyake! Wait for me!"

Of course, the two twins with the mission of observing their older sister also had some troubles.

"Think you have what it takes? Then step right up! Step right up!" the man at the stall shouted while ringing a small bell in his hand. Finally, Yasuragi managed to get to the front.

"Um…are those…mandarin trees the prize of this Gift Game?" when Yasuragi lifted her face to ask, turns out he was the dog eared man that Burai met a few days ago.

"Oh! Are you up for the challenge, young lady?"

"Y-Yes."

"And we have another challenger!" he shouted, even louder this time as the crowd let out a cheer. Now that she had noticed, there were 5 others who also participated in this game.

"The rules are simple. Complete the challenge of each stage, 3 stages in total and claim secret recipe of our famous grilled fruit!"

"Now then, onto the first stage!" the dog eared man then pulled down the large curtain and revealed a stone wall covered with large vines.

"Every room has a door. But which is the right door? Behind this wall of vines are 6 hidden doors, but only 3 lead to the next stage. You gotta be fast and correct, for only one participant allowed for each door. Without further ado, let the game commence!" ringing his small bell several times to signal the start of the game, the crowd let out another loud cheer for the participants.

The participants then ran toward the wall and started searching. Some searched by tracing their hands on the wall, the smarter ones searched by knocking on the wall to check if there was an empty space behind.

"Found it!" a tall man with two goat horns sprouting out of his forehead yelled. It seemed he found the door as he started clearing the vines with his pair of strong horns. When the vines were cleared off, there was something similar to a door knob carve onto the wall. The goat horned man grabbed the door knob and pulled with all his strength.

But as the door opened, a giant tentacle appeared and smacked the man unconscious.

"Oooh! That gotta hurt! I would be careful if I was you, for if you get the wrong door you will meet the same fate!"

"But don't be so disappointed! You will still receive the prize for participating from our selection of the finest potted tree!"

"Eh? So…I can receive the mandarin trees without even winning?" Yasuragi gave a surprised cry. Mandarin tree were one of the 3 items left on Burai list. She wanted to finish this as fast as possible, so pulling out right now would be the best time.

"But…he said to go and have fun…"

" _And somehow…I don't want to retreat now…"_ feeling a bit hesitated, Yasuragi slapped her cheeks slightly to regain her composure and steeled her resolve.

" _I will finish the mission he entrusted to me, and I will finish it in the glory of victory!"_

Placing her hand on the wall, a bright green light emanated from her palm as the vines slowly moved away by themselves, revealing the door behind. Several vines then reached for the door knob and opened for her. And it seemed it was the right door for no giant tentacle appeared.

"Here it is! Thanks everyone!"

"What do we have here? It seems one participant already made it to the second stage!" the never ending cheers from the crowd echoed once again. And at the same time, two other participants had also found the right door and proceeded to second stage.

From the outside the stall looked rather big, but the inside was even bigger. Wall of vines positioned in a labyrinth-like fashion, with the sunlight coming through the gap of the vines on the ceiling. What's more, there are white flowers blooming on the wall and the ceiling.

"For the second stage, the participants will have to pick one of the flower, any flower that you like. Sound easy, right? But be extra caution, because every beautiful flower has thorns!"

"The right flower?" having a puzzled expression about the words of the dog eared man also the commentator, Yasuragi placed her hand on the wall. A faint green light then travelled along all the vines as she closed her eyes to concentrate.

Almost all of the vines that made up this maze are connected to one root, and she could tell with her power that whatever is at the other end, it is rather dangerous. Only a few vines are from another root, and the number of flowers sprouting from those safe vines are even fewer.

Finding a way to the third stage through this labyrinth while also finding the right flower to be qualified, that was the two conditions of this second stage.

"So that's how it is…" grasping on the situation and knowing what needed to be done, Yasuragi started making her way through the labyrinth. With her power, she easily found the right flower whereas other participants got trapped by the vines when picking the wrong one.

"Unbelievably and unhesitatingly! Our final participant has made it to the final stage with blinding speed!"

Everything had been going smoothly, but this final stage is where the real challenge begins. With the flower in her hand Yasuragi proceeded to the innermost room of the stall.

"And for the third and final stage, let's heat things up, shall we?"

The ceiling of the stall then opened, letting the sunlight poured in. Yasuragi covered her eyes due to the sudden change of the light intensity, and with the sunlight she could see what was the dangerous thing at the other end of those vines.

"The task is simple: tame the beast!"

The mouth of a venus fly trap, strong big tentacles covered with thorns. A man eating plant, and a big one to top that off.

The plant let out a screech when seeing Yasuragi. It swung two of its tentacles toward her, which she quickly dodged by crouching down. At that moment, her hand slightly touched the tentacle as a voice rung in her ear.

"Was that voice…yours?"

Staring at the raging man eating plant, Yasuragi took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The two tentacles were retracted as two other charged at her.

"As long as I can tame it, doesn't matter the method, right? If so!" placing her hand on the wall, the vines on the wall and the ceiling started glowing a bright green as they plunged toward the man eating plant and restrained all of its tentacles.

Quickly closing in the distance, Yasuragi slid on the floor and got behind the man eating plant.

"Just as I thought." There was something like red fungi parasitizing on the back of the man eating plant, which was probably why it was being this agitated. Drawing some sort of runes with her fingers, Yasuragi quickly removed the red fungi off the back of the man eating plant.

"There there, good girl, good girl. You're okay now." As soon as the fungi was removed, the man eating plant was no longer agitated as all of its tentacles turned lax and the vines also let go and returned to their place.

"Us girls must always look ours best, got it?" placing the flower in her hand onto the top of the giant mouth, Yasuragi smile warmly and the crowd let out a final deafening cheer.

"What a turn of event! She calmed the beast without taking its live!"

Amongst the crowd, Yuugure and Yuuyake were grinning widely at Yasuragi smiling face.

"See? You can do it as long as you try."

"As long as you try! As long as you try!"

* * *

When Yasuragi had finished gathering all the 3 last items on the list, the sun started setting behind the horizon. And beside those 3 items, she also got a few extra gift from the host and the man eating plant. So even for her first time, it was a big victory. Yasuragi told her two younger sisters about her achievement during the Gift Games and they smiled back while going on and on about how she is the best sister in the world.

"The outside world…sure is interesting, right?"

"Absolutely! Absolutely!"

As they made their way back to Burai, the street lights started lighting up to welcome the curtain and the atmosphere of the night. Some buildings that got destroyed during the dragon's attack were demolished and were replaced with hastily set up tent, but everyone would be partying all day all night long without thinking much of sleeping so they didn't seem to be bothered by that much.

"Oh, welcome back, you three."

Sitting at the fountain was Burai who was enjoying a dish of chicken fried with lemonade juice.

"So, did you have fun?" he asked Yasuragi.

"Yes, master. I never knew that having fun could be this…exhilarated."

"Good to hear."

"Oh, I got all the 3 last items on the list, and a few extra things. I told them I don't need it, but they insisted, so…" Burai received the Gift Card back from her, and at that moment he noticed the white flower on her hair.

"Is that flower also one of them?"

"Ah, this? Yes, a token of gratitude, you could say."

"It suits you. 'Girls must always look their best', right?" Burai laughed loudly and stood up. Yasuragi cheek was tinted pink by his compliment, but she soon changed to a suspecting expression. How did he know that line?

"Ah! Master only complimented Neechan!"

"No fair! No fair!"

"Is that so? Then, for a compensation how about a trip around the festival from above?" the two younger twins started making a ruckus, to which Burai responded by lifting the two onto his shoulder as they shouted excitingly. She missed the timing to voice her suspicion. But, oh well, all well that ends well, she thought and ran after Burai.

* * *

Underwood Harvest Festival, Kitchen 7.

Beside the plaza that allocated for the holding of the opening ceremony, a mountain of ingredients was forming from the generous amount of games and other donated ingredients. Those that wished to put their culinary skills to good use, bustled around the pile and were free to take what they need and flaunt the harmony of flavors with their own recipes.

Having left the Great Tree, Izayoi and Kuro Usagi could smell the aromas that wafted in the air, making them a little drunk in the scent and started wandering around the laid out tables.

Just then, Lily's voice could be heard coming from one of the kitchen in the plaza's corner. Thinking about it, when Kuro Usagi arrived Kirino did mention that the senior group was helping with the preparation of the opening ceremony.

Izayoi and Kuro Usagi then moved toward the source of the sound. Lily should be in the kitchen preparing the feast as the fragrance of her meticulously prepared dishes wafted toward them. As they got near the kitchen, a happy but slightly off tune song could also be heard.

"Stewed vegie~ stewed vegie~ flavored stewed vegie~ Combining and stirring them~ the better it will be ~ such a joy it is~"

"Yep."

"Kyaaa!"

Lily gave a surprised cry as she turned to look behind her. Izayoi was wearing a mischievous grin while Kuro Usagi was smiling warmly, standing next to him.

Swishing her two tails in embarrassment, her face blushing which spread even onto her fox ears, part of her embarrassment turned into anger.

"That's…that's horrid! Eavesdropping on others is not good!"

"Yep. That's why we just have to do it openly."

Lily could only pout as they teased her. Then she noticed something as she looked around and asked.

"Burai-sama isn't with you two?"

"Burai? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since morning along with Kasukabe and Ojou-sama."

"Kirino-chan said that he was participating in various Gift Games hosted at the street stalls."

"He was here just a moment ago. And…he was with 3 girls I haven't seen before."

Lily's words seemed to have piqued Izayoi and Kuro Usagi's interest. They both leaned in and asked Lily to tell them more about this 'interesting matter'.

"I-I've only seen him briefly, but he was carrying two girls seemed to be about the age of the kids in the senior group. And there was another girl around Izayoi-sama age walking next to him."

Processing the information, Izayoi brought his hand to his chin with a wide grin hung on his face.

"Hoho, sounds like a textbook happy family."

"F-f-family?!" Kuro Usagi was suddenly flustered.

"I-I know that Burai-san is a lot older than he looks, b-b-but to have a family without us knowing is just…just…"

"Well, we just have to ask him directly."

"N-n-no can do, Izayoi-san! Having a family and becoming parents is no trivial matter! We have to handle this carefully and gently! F-f-first, we have to-"

Before Kuro Usagi could finish her words, the music had stopped and the noise around them had quietened down somewhat. Kuro Usagi realized that the opening ceremony preparations were completed and hurriedly looked toward the stage that was carved onto the middle portion of the cliff's face.

"Oh no! I promised Sarah-sama and Shiroyasha-sama to be the MC for the opening ceremony!"

"I need to hurry over! An...Anyways…Izayoi-san, the matters regarding Burai-san please keep it a secret for now."

Perking her rabbit ears straight up, Kuro Usagi started dashing toward the plaza of the opening ceremony, leaving the bewildered Izayoi and Lily behind.

"Wow, first time I've seen her being both flustered and at the same time eager at something like this."

"R-right? I guess her motherly instincts kind of kicked in because she has been taking care of us all." Lily gave a wry smile.

* * *

It is not known when it started, but the scene where the sound came from had become the center of attention to the crowd.

The pressure emitted from the person who was devouring the food was enough to everyone around the area to fall silent.

She had even skipped through the three steps of [Chop! Grill! Bite!] and went straight to [DEVOUR!] as the food just disappeared into the bottomless bag that is her stomach within a blink of an eye.

Just to make it clear and prevent any misunderstandings, Yo wasn't eating in an uncivilized manner. The posture of her fork and knife showed much table manners inculcated into her. She hadn't lifted her plate to her mouth to sweep it all in either.

It's just that the cuisine disappears from the plate when it was placed in front of her. This amazing sight caused the experienced cooks who have seen much in the course of their career to shiver involuntarily.

Some were shocked, but most of them felt a fire ignited within them. 10 years ago, there was also someone who would devour all the food within his sight similar to how Yo was doing right now. Following the shout of one cook, the others quickly brought all the food in the storage out and started cooking. Be it Little Garden, a different world, no matter where and which era, cooking and eating is serious business.

Having heard something good even in her ravenous state, Yo decided to stop using the slow speed that she had been deliberately using for their sake. Untightening her abs, she started speeding up, faster and faster after every minute.

Lily who was brought over by Yo to guide her here was the only one who did not join the fray. Just standing in the corner where Yo had left her and seemingly in a daze.

If Yo barfed now, the whole situation would freeze over with Yo and the chefs becoming of pity for having done such weird acts. So, she decided to watch and cheer for Yo from the sideline.

"Y-Yo-sama! Fight on!"

The buffet area's atmosphere was getting livelier. Giving up on the specialty dish of the Six Scars, Lily decided to go and search for the others of the senior group as she turned away from the crowd.

However, amidst the heat of the cheer, a cold voice could be heard.

"Hmmp? What's with all these ruckus? Isn't it just a No Name trash that is eating ravenously like a hungry soul?"

"Eh?" Lily stopped in her track.

"Oh that person is one of those right? A monkey that is elevated to something resembling a human after defeating a dragon."

"Oh, so it's that small kiddy Community, right? No wonder she's so ravenous. Must be hard living on scraps for meal."

"And since they are No Name, the fame will only be temporary. No one will remember them after the Harvest Festival is over."

"That's not true!" with that, the crowd's attention turned on Lily.

The ones who smeared insults one after another on the No Name was a type of winged human race. A human body with eagle wings sprouting from his back, a body that is leaned but well trained and muscled. A mane of hair that grew on his head and eyes like that of a cruel predatory bird focused his poisonous stare toward Lily.

"What's your problem, little fox-chan?"

"I am also one of the No Name! I heard your insults that smeared on our Name very clearly! I demand that you take them back and apologize immediately!" Lily's face was flushed with anger as her fox ears also perked up.

One of his follower seemed to have gotten the idea of the situation and laughed as he stepped forward.

"So that's how it is…I now know who you are…but do you mnow who it is that you are talking to? He's Griffith-sama, leader of the Two Wings!"

Hearing those words, Lily was a little shaken.

"So, how do you plan on paying for having used that tone and unwise choice of words?"

"I-I won't even plan to! The one who asked for an apology was us!"

"Hmmp! Know your position!" the follower then grabbed a bottle of wine nearby and swung it down on Lily. Yo who noticed the ruckus turned around and dropped her fork and knife as she jolted toward Lily. But as the arm of the follower swung down, all he hit was air as the bottle had disappeared from his hand.

"Eh?" a surprised cry from both sides.

"Good boozes ain't for wasting, you know?" a voice spoke up as they looked to the direction where it came from. Since when no one knows, but Burai was sitting one an empty table while chugging down the wine inside the bottle. In half a minute, the bottle was already empty as he let out a delighted cry.

"Today lesson of Bar fight 101: if you're going to use a bottle as a weapon, drink up the content inside first. This way the bottle may be lighter, but it's easier to use as a weapon."

"W-who the hell are you-"

"For example, throwing." The follower wasn't able to finish his sentence as the empty bottle flew and hit right into his head. The bottle shattered into pieces as the follower laid unconscious on the ground. Before the rest could even move a finger, Burai already appeared before them. Holding the shrapnel and the broken upper half of the bottle in his hands, he pointed it at the neck of Griffith and another follower. One sudden move and the aorta of their necks would be sliced open.

"Or use it as a sharp weapon. Be sure to not cut yourself with the shrapnel though." The event unfolded so quickly that only until a moment later that everyone presented could grasp what just happened.

"H-how dare you! Cease such impudent acts immediately! Don't you know Griffith-sama is the next in line for the next leader of the Draco Greif Alliance?!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" this time it was Yo that spoke up.

"Haven't you heard from that woman? After breaking her Dragon horn, that woman's spirit level has diminished to the point that she could not even utilize her power properly. Her recommendation to be the representative was based on her strength and now that she has lost it, wouldn't resigning be the proper course of action?"

"N…no way…"

"Heh, abandoning the pride of the dragon, and breaking off her bright future is just the thing that a foolish woman would do." Griffith gave a dry laugh as his followers followed his lead and added in their distasteful laughter. Hearing where the conversation was heading, the crowd had already began holding their own heated discussion amongst themselves.

"Abandoning her pride? You think you're one to talk about pride?" Burai pressed the shrapnel into the neck of the follower slightly as a trickle of blood oozed out.

"Even without both her horns, that girl has more pride than anything you bunch of lowly scums could ever hope to achieve. While this place was attacked that girl was out there on the forefront sacrificing herself while you lot were safely cowering in who knows where shit hole of yours." If there was a prize for the worst insult that one could smeared, especially onto those that represent pride, then Burai would have nailed it. All of them wanted to plunge toward Burai and tear him apart but as he threw the broken half of the bottle at the ground in front of them, which only missed on purpose, they all simmered down and backed off.

Ignoring the others around her, even the delicious dish on the table, Yo got up and strode over to them.

"Sarah isn't a foolish woman. She broke off her horn to protect Underwood…she's my friend." Yo demanded an apology with an indifferent attitude. But the fact that her voice was monotonous made her words even colder and icier than usual.

"Oy, little brat. Get…"

The crowd never get to hear the full words. For it was lost in the air 200 meters above the city.

A mouthful of blood spurted out from the follower that let his mouth loose, as he started his descend onto the ground. Not even understanding what had happened in that moment, he had been transformed into a free falling object that was futilely waving his arms and legs until he dropped into a reservoir of water.

Using the Genome Tree to transform, Yo wore a copy of the Pegasus boots with wings sprouting out from them while covering herself in a glittery whirlwind as she kicked the opponent's abdomen which sent him flying.

"Glittery whirlwind…a mix of griffin and Pegasus Gift…?"

Another follower having turned pale backed away quickly, with his pride deflated.

Winged Eudemons often had different Gifts for flight. Like the griffin, they can summon whirlwinds while there are other Eudemons that can manipulate their weight to fly. But, the Gift of the Pegasus could be counted as the most unique amongst them. They are able to create a glittery mass of energy that propels them forward and continuously fly for a long time. The aura of the Pegasus is basically psychokinesis.

"Yo-sama and Burai-sama…so strong…"

Seeing Yo and Burai battle stance for the first time, Lily couldn't help but hold her breath, impressed by the pressure and power emanating from them.

Yo on the other hand, continued to look at Griffith with indifferent eyes.

"I repeat, RECTIFY THAT."

Pooling and condensing the glittery whirlwinds into her palm, Yo made it clear that this was her last warning. She wasn't someone that would be pissed off easily. In fact, her temper was so mild that she wouldn't mind people talking behind her back. To piss her off this bad, Griffith clearly had stepped on a land mine.

But even in the face of such a sight, he remained compose and gave a confident smile.

"Oh right, come to think of it, there's still another idiot who did a stupid act and embarrassed himself."

"For winged Eudemons, our wings are a symbol that we rule over the skies. For a neagle that is lord of the birds, it is needless to say – that guy. Is he still living well? To help another of you No Name monkeys and losing his wing…that foolish younger brother of mine, really is an embarrassment. The peak of all idiot!"

Yo was shocked. She definitely didn't expect the civil and polite Gry to have such an uncouth older brother. Targeting this moment, Griffith backed off a little and dispel of his human form.

Reverting back to his normal form – a Eudemon that looks like an eagle for the front half of the body while looking like a horse for the lower half, a Hippogriff. With lightning cladded around him while whirlwinds rage with his howl, he spread his wings wide and floated into the air.

"Widen your eyes and behold, you brats with that fake power of yours! The third generation of mythical beast, having the strength of the griffin and longma! I, Griffith Greif am the strongest crossed Eudemo-"

"Stand down, fool."

Before he could finish his words, Griffith suddenly felt a massive pressure pressed down on him as he was forced back to the ground.

"W-what?!" he spoke with much difficulties due to the massive pressure that he was experiencing. Looking up, he saw Burai slowly walked toward him. Stopping right in front of him, Burai looked down at Griffith while crossing his arms.

"I believe I've made it clear, the kind of you are not worthy to talk about pride. That girl and that griffin may have lost their symbols, but not their pride. You think what you have is pride? Wrong. That is merely your delusion."

His eyes widened as rage overwhelmed him. Griffith gritted his teeth and with all his strength, stood up and released lightning and whirlwinds simultaneous at Burai. Make it two land mines now.

"Y-You lowly monkey-"

"Now, kneel." With one simple word, an even more massive pressure pressed down on Griffith, which brought him down on his knee. No matter how he struggled, he could not even move a muscle, left alone stand up or break free.

"Let me tear apart that 'fake' pride of your, and show you what you really have. Nothing."

Even the followers behind and those that were watching this scene broke into cold sweats. Although not being under the direct effect of the massive pressure, just looking was enough to cause them feel suffocated.

Griffith remained kneeling on the ground to the point that he nearly lost his conscious from the sheer pressure. He was only freed when a third party appeared.

"Okay, this ends here." It was less than an interval, that a shadow appeared and threw a punch right at Burai abdomen that he released the pressure on Griffith. Being freed from the massive pressure, Griffith quickly gasped for air while backing off.

"Oy, what do you think you're doing?" Burai glared at the man that just appeared while still gripping on his fist aimed at his abdomen.

"Stopping a fight from happening of course." he replied. The man who just appeared was of a tall stature, thin and long eyes with a lone eyepatch across one of them. He was wearing a very suspicious smile, and his way of speech was rather peculiar. The firm muscles of his body tell the tale of unimaginable years of training.

"Some bad manners you got."

Burai stared at the one eyed man as he stared back with his only eye left. Killing intent started emanating from their bodies as they could tell with a glance that the other would never go down without a good fight.

But just before another fight break out, the security arrived at the scene and both parties were brought to the Harvest Festival HQ.

* * *

After the commotion between Yo, Burai and Griffith, Izayoi, Asuka, Kuro Usagi and the leader of them all, Jin gathered in the festival planning HQ.

The atmosphere of the place was very tense. Thought it was just a stare off between two parties, with a table in between, the emotions were so high strung that a single touch would be enough to set it off. Thought the only one that has kept his calm is Jin, he was already drenched in cold sweat.

With a long sigh, Sarah finished reading the report and looked at both parties in turn.

"…I've understood the sequence of events that has led up to know. I won't pursue the matter any further. But, if such offense is repeated, the ones involved will be chased out of the Harvest Festival's ground, that's all."

Griffith howled loudly as he continuously slammed his hands onto the table.

"Representative Sarah! These guys have injured my comrade! Yet, you choose to let them off lightly?"

"Have you forgotten your share in this incident? The insults toward me…I can turn a blind eye."

"What nonsense are you saying?! Isn't that the most important matter?!" this time it was Asuka who slammed the table with her palms due to Sarah's choice of words.

"This is the first time I've heard of your pending resignation. You're the one who contributed the most in the defending of Underwood, why do you need to give up your position as the representative?!"

"This is the Alliance's confidential matters, I am not obliged to discuss them with you."

"What?!" Asuka didn't expect Sarah to reject so openly and could only clench her teeth. If the reason of Sarah's resignation was due to her breaking her Dragon Horn then it wouldn't be a far cry to say that Asuka also bear some responsibility.

Sarah seemed to feel bad about it as she averted her gaze and continued the main topic.

"Anyway, Griffith. It is only possible to challenge you to a duel for your indiscriminate spreading of slanders, isn't it?"

"Of course. If it was a duel and casualty went down, I would have no complains. But these guys attacked and injured my comrades without warning! And that guy over there even threatened to take my live! This is clearly an act of violence!"

The veins on his face had become cleared with his anger. But the reason for Griffith's anger wasn't for his comrades but only a pretext of the real reason, the humility of his Community in front of the crowd. The root was still his selfish pride.

"That's rich coming from you. Your follower is the one who initiated the act of violence against one of us, against a little girl who couldn't even defend herself." The one Burai was preferring to was Lily. Hearing this, it was Izayoi turn to lean forward with menacing glare.

"Oy oy, not so long ago you insulted me, I can somewhat let it slide with time. But if something was to happen to our Lily-chan, I will never forgive you even if you all prostrate and beg for my forgiveness."

"As long as [Pride(lol)] here doesn't go and run off his mouth again, I'll pretend all the events just now never happened, although I don't know about the people." Griffith veins started bulging even bigger, then Burai with a finishing move made him sit back down on his chair like a deflated balloon.

"But, should it happen again, I'll make sure the Draco Greif Alliance is one Community short." His words were sharp and straight to the point. Having witnessed what he was capable of with just the sheer amount of pressure that he exuded, Griffith could not make a comeback even if he wanted to.

The atmosphere was getting even more and more tense. Then someone else dropped in to break the silence.

"Can't we just drop it? You guys are giving Shasha-chan quite a headache."

Having stood in the corner watching all these while, it was him who stopped the conflict between both parties – One Eyed Kouryuu. He smiled at Griffith with his lone eye squinting to form just a line.

"Kouryuu-sama…That…I'm already 200 years old…Calling me Shasha-chan now is a little…"

"Hahaha! You say the same words as my sister, Shasha-chan!"

Kouryuu smiled heartily in a way that didn't move a muscles that were supposed to be used for smiling. With that same smile that made people wary of him plastered across his face, he shifted his gaze to Griffith.

"Anyway, by your reasoning, it is quite true as well. From the report, the lady from No Name was a little too defensive."

"Wh…what did you say?!" Asuka's anger caused her voice to be rather high pitched. But compared to Griffith who was spewing protest, she was much calmer.

"Moreover, just who are you? This is a matter between us No Name and Two Wings! Any judgement should be left to the Draco Greif Alliance's Sarah!"

"Wait, Asuka! This person is a friend of Draco Greif and also the advisor of the Alliance! He's not someone suspicious!"

"Advisor? I have not heard of a person with such a title in our Alliance." Griffith frowned in surprise. Being in the Alliance and the leader of Two Wings, he had not heard of such position, which made it even fishier. His reaction only succeeded in making others deepen their suspicion.

Kouryuu smiled slightly while rubbing his hair with a hand looking troubled. Seemingly like a last resort, he took out a deep sea blue Gift Card from his sleeve.

Seeing the name that was recorded on the card, their faces turned pale.

"Great Sage who Devastates Seas Saurian Demon King?"

"Sau, Kouryuu-san is actually one of the Seven Great Demon Lords?!" Kuro Usagi exclaimed in surprise but was slower than Griffith by a beat.

Kouryuu scratched his head awkwardly.

"Draco Greif and Garol had taken care of me in the past so I've decided to stay here for a while to return the favor."

"Hmp…In the end you're just a lazy bum who freeloads off us! You didn't even take part in the battle with the huge dragon and you still dare show your face claiming to be an advisor? What rights do you have here?"

"Yes, you're right. Regarding the dragon I have nothing to say for myself…But this is of a different matter which I have to intervene at all cost."

"What?"

"The griffin that you slandered is a member of the Thousand Eyes, a comrade of Shiroyasha. If words got out that you had slandered her comrades and tarnished their reputation, Two Wings wouldn't even last two days before being completely obliterated."

"Shiroyasha who is known as the strongest Floor Master and holds authority over 14 Suns. One dragon was enough to lay waste on Underwood should it not have been stopped. But you're telling me you intended to fight 14 dragons?"

"What I'm saying is…don't try to see the sunset when you're still so young." Kouryuu's words contained much pity as he patted Griffith's shoulder.

Though his dissatisfaction was clear, Griffith kept silent. After all, he knew that Kouryuu had spoken the truth and did not have any more ground to protest.

Clicking his tongue, Griffith strode for the door and reached his hand for the handle.

But Izayoi does not approve of the outcome of this meeting.

"Now hold your horse. Who said you can just leave like that?"

"What?"

"Shiroyasha's business with you shouldn't be our problem. Why would we need to give in like that?"

"Iz…Izayoi-san…"

Kuro Usagi couldn't help but feel anxious.

They all have seen it when Burai got pissed during the incident with the Perseus Community. Pride was something like a sensitive topic to him and the Two Wings raised arms against Lily first, so him taking extreme measure against them was understandable, even she was furious regarding this matter. But she would want to avoid needless bloodshed if possible.

"I say let's cool it down young one. I understand your feeling and it's true that they swung their fists first, but your side also gave them what they deserved. Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't be surprising if you guys were to be punished as well." Kouryuu pressed on Izayoi's shoulder as he was also surprise at his outburst of rage.

"Hah? Are you trying to crack a joke, because it's not funny. Are you telling me verbal abuse is a forgivable act? 'The words are sharper than any blade'. This kind of underhanded method could only be done by rotten scums that is worse than trash itself! Do I need to tell you how much would it hurt on a ten years old girl?!"

He turned his angry glare toward Kouryuu.

Seeing how Izayoi was this worked up, it gave the other No Name members a shock, except Burai was the only one grinning widely.

"In the Harvest Festival's biggest game event, the 'Hippocamp Riders' that will take place two days from now on, we will use it to trash it out. The losers will have to kneel and apologize to the winners. Any problem?"

"Then be prepared to be humiliated thoroughly."

Clicking his tongue once more, Griffith left the HQ. Sending him off with his eyes, Kouryuu let out a sigh.

"Sorry young lad. Your decision is very reasonable indeed. Thank you for controlling yourself to that extent."

"It's nothing. It wasn't done for you anyway."

Izayoi then reseated himself. But his temper didn't last long as he turned to Kouryuu with a smile.

"Come to think of it, never did I expect that you're the one recorded in 'Journey to the West'. There wasn't much recorded about you so I was hoping of having a good chat with you one day." The group of No Name suddenly looked at Kouryuu with eyes full of excitement. Kouryuu, sensing something dangerous slowly backed away as hos smile faltered.

"Ah, no. There's no need for it. What's there to know about an old man's…"

"Oy oy oy, don't you think it's rude when the youngsters wanted to seek your advice, 'Advisor-dono'?" before he could escape, Burai quickly grabbed his shoulder and pressed him down on his seat.

"Interrupting my fight, I can let it slide over a few cups of sake, but only half of it thought. You'll have to compensate the rest by answering their request. Whaddya say?"

"We've prepared a lot of delicious cuisine."

"There's also lots of tasty side dishes."

"I have some good quality sake right here, and enough to last the night at that."

"We will be drinking juice though."

"Aww, you're no fun lad. This isn't your old world anymore so how about throwing those rules away and experience the real joy of enjoying a good cup of sake."

Seeing how futile it was trying to escape, even Sarah who was his last ray of hope had adverted her eyes away, seemingly to pay him back for calling her childhood nickname, Kouryuu hung his head with a wry smile.

* * *

 **Shiraga:** so...Burai went full "father mode" huh...

-sweat nervously-

I swear I do not intend to ship him and Yasuragi


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hippocamp Riders**

* * *

The curtains had been drawn for the first night of the Harvest Festival, which left everyone in high spirit. By late night, peace had returned to Underwood and the silence pervaded into the surroundings.

"Ah…How many years has it been…since I last recounted my past to others…?"

In the end, Kouryuu had been badgered to recount his past to the No Name. When they all were too sleepy to hold him back anymore was when he could finally escape, or so he thought. Sitting on top of the Great Tree, toasting his sake, his companions were the stars, the moon, and him.

"It's fine, isn't it? Youngsters always love hearing the stories of us old-timers, be it for reference or simply to satisfy their curiosity." Sitting just two arm lengths away, Burai gave a hearty laugh.

After carrying the other four back to their room, Burai quickly got back and dragged Kouryuu along against his will. Well, he did say that he'll let Kouryuu slide for interrupting his fight, half by agreeing to the request of the other four and the other half with a drinking session.

"But, you and your sworn siblings sure have done some crazy stuff."

"Aren't you the same, with that group of 'misfit' of yours back in your old world?"

"Hahaha! More like I was babysitting them! Still, the saying sure is true. 'Everything is better when there's someone to share with'. Even the worst sake tastes like top quality and the top quality tastes even better when you have someone to drink with." Raising his cup, Burai downed the content while Kouryuu just slowly sipping on his cup.

 _"Someone to share with huh…Wukong-neechan…"_

The apple sake from Burai's gourd was very good and it was the first time Kouryuu tasted something like this, so this situation wasn't as bad as it seems, he thought.

"Oh, it seems you have a guest. Then I'll take my leave."

"But do remember though, next time the same thing happened you won't be off the hook easily like this time." With a final warning in a half joking and 3 quarters serious, Burai stood up and leapt down from the tree.

Ding ling.

In the next moment, Kouryuu heard the clear tinkle of the bells as he turned to welcome the person with a surprised look on his face.

"…Oh, it's been a long time. Shiroyasha."

"Ah, it's been a long time indeed, Kouryuu. Someone was here just now, am I interrupting something?"

"Not really."

"Is that so?" using her hand to press down on her silver hair that kept dancing in the wind, Shiroyasha strode over to Kouryuu and sat down, cross-legged.

The current form of Shiroyasha right now was the her before converting to Buddhism, or her true form.

A beautiful lady with silver hair that shone with its own brilliance pinned down by kanzashis that had bells on it. Looking at her right now, anyone would wish that this moment would last longer, like looking at a wonderful portrait. But, there was something special about the aura around her. To put it bluntly, it was the aura of an obaa-san.

"Anyway, let's skip the formality. I've been tasked to deliver a message to you by my elder brother."

"Bull Demon Lord? He asked you to look for me?"

"Yep. It's a message regarding the previous Demon Lords attack on the Floor Masters."

"What kind of information?" Shiroyasha slightly leaned forward.

"The Demon Lords that attacked the South and the mastermind behind it." Saying that, Kouryuu took out an envelope from his robes. Passing the envelope with the wax seal of Great Sage who Pacifies Heaven to Shiroyasha, he stretched and slowly got up on his feet.

"With that, my task from my elder brother is completed. To think that he would call me after several hundred years just to be his errand boy. Elder brother sure love to assign task on random."

Taking the envelope into her hand, Shiroyasha let out sigh in slight frustration.

"And to think the one who I have been looking for all this time just decided to show himself."

"Oh, you were looking for me? I didn't know."

"Cut the pretense. Didn't you get past all those familiars that I sent to look for you with that tricky tongue of yours?"

It was right to ask the Laplace Little Demon to look for him. If it was tasked to the less experienced ones, she would never find the precise location of Kouryuu.

But, all of this are too much for just mere coincidence.

Bull Demon Lord had left a letter for Shiroyasha to find a successor in Underwood when she came to his Community ground. And here, she found Kouryuu who also got a letter to give her from Bull Demon Lord. This was a clear sign that it was no mere coincidence, and Shiroyasha decided to pull Kouryuu over to her faction no matter what. But before she could start the conversation, Kouryuu quickly made his first move, a clear rejection.

"Shiroyasha, I know what you're about to say. And I would like to advise you from holding too much expectations. I have abandoned all my worldly desires, and I will continue this aimless wandering life. Only this one time was because my elder brother tasked me with this job. I refuse to participate in anything too troublesome."

"…Really? Then it's my bad." Shiroyasha could only swallow back the words that she was about to say. She quietly closed her eyes before slowly getting up on her feet. Since the other party was this determined, talking further would be for naught. Coax wasn't of much use, so she just need to think up another plan.

At that moment, her nose caught the scent of apple sake. She didn't notice it at first because she was too focused at the matter at hand.

"I didn't know Underwood also have apple sake."

"This? No, it was from the guy who was here just now. Speaking of that guy, he sure is full of surprise." Kouryuu's voice carried a tone of slight amusement.

"That young lad, Griffith of Two Wings is still young, but his strength is still enough to be respected as a leader amongst the Alliance. To think that there's someone who could force that prideful guy on his knee with just sheer pressure and stop my punch in this lowest level."

"What?" this time it was Shiroyasha's turn to be surprised. From what Shiroyasha know, there was only two possible candidates in the No Name who could stop Kouryuu's punch amongst the No Name. Adding the criteria of 'apple sake', that narrowed down to one final candidate.

"This fellow…was his name…Burai?"

"Yeah, I think that's it. I tried to stop the fight so no one would get hurt, but instead I'm the one who got hurt. The little girl in the back also noticed my presence, but not as fast as him. He knew where I was coming from and intercepted my attack, one mighty fine grip he got there." Kouryuu raised his hand and showed Shiroyasha the 5 finger marks on his hand.

"That caliber of skill is only possible with someone who had been forged by the flame of countless battle for centuries. This is why these lower levels area always interesting."

Though he was giving a dry laugh, the tone was completely different from his forced laughter from earlier. A fierce pride hung on the corner of his mouth – a smile that was comparable to when he was still a Demon Lord feared by many appeared on his face.

Seeing that smile, Shiroyasha was struck with an idea.

 _"This is it! He may have become an aimless wanderer who abandoned all his worldly desires, it seems he still retain the flame that thirsts to battle the strong. Then there would still be hope for him!"_

As long as she can revive that flame within his heart through battle to feel alive again, then she just need to send a strong opponent his way. Hiding the mischievous smile with her sleeve, Shiroyasha turned to face Kouryuu again.

"…Oh…actually, I still have something else to discuss with you."

* * *

The next morning.

Amongst the VIP rooms of Underwood, there are also those that are made specifically for Eudemons. A spread of hay from the ground and a water point which is directly from the Great Tree itself.

Gry currently resided in one of those room having being injured from the last battle. Just the night before, Izayoi had carried the consolation prize – the gunny sack full of food into his room. Thinking that the raw meat would be quite a problem if left overnight, he had found someone to grill it or cut into bacon piece to be cooked.

And right now, besides Izayoi there was also Garol and Carol who had come to visit.

"For the second day of the Harvest Festival, a toast for our injured hero. Cheer!" their glasses were brought together in a toast.

"Come to think of it, this is the first time I have talked to uncle here like this. Kasukabe and Ojou-sama have been under your care for so long and it would seem that I'm late to have only greeted you now."

"Nah, cut the formality, lad. We already have much history with you No Name, so there's no need to take it to heart."

"So how is it? From the perspective of the former strategist of the former Floor Master, do those girls stand a chance?" Izayoi asked nonchalantly.

Garol hesitated before placing his cup down.

"About that…Let's start with Yo Ojou-chan. I believe she is almost near completion. If we take away the flaw of taking matters into her own hands, she would not require any more special training. And it seems that guy, Burai also has a hand in her growth."

"Ah, they do have lots of similarities."

"And that's all the more reason to be drenched in cold sweat when they had that commotion yesterday. If she was serious, even someone on the lad Griffith level would become mincemeat in just one hit." Garol gave a long sigh. Izayoi refrained from voicing his true intention that it would have been better if that certain guy was to become mincemeat for real.

"Looks like there's no need to worry about Yo…What about Ojou-sama?" hearing Izayoi's question, Garol's face changed.

"Asuka Ojou…has bigger problem."

"Her Gift is very strong, to the point that even I as a strategist has never heard of before."

"The current problem is…there isn't a suitable Gift for her. Do you know how many Gift has she destroyed in the past 2 weeks? Twenty-four. Gifts aren't simple product that you could just buy off the shelves. If only she could use them more carefully." Once again, Garol gave a sigh.

"Though it may not seem right for me to say it, Ojou-sama does have quite an interesting talent."

"Not as exaggerating as yours, right? To be able to destroy the strongest species with one punch, I would say that you're much stranger." Gry managed to join in at last and Izayoi replied with a loud laugh. Garol then downed the rum in his cup before returning to the conversation.

"Your Gift sure is strange, no doubt. But there's something I wanted to ask you about, that guy."

"Burai?" Garol nodded.

"Having fought alongside him, can you tell me more about his Gift?" seeing how Garol's voice got more serious, Izayoi also straightened his posture.

"Well, from the appraisal that the four of us got from Shiroyasha, only mine and his Gift could not be appraised so I can't really tell much. As for the general ability of his Gift, he can create black mist similar to the dark wind of Black Percher. But their ways of use are rather different."

"He always form the black mist into some kind of weapon or armor, defensive barricades with varying shapes and sizes or an extension of his body. It seems he can also use his blood to strengthen the objects created from those black mist."

"His blood?"

"Yeah. Normally those things have a pitch black color with a slight shade of purple. But when he mixed the black mist with his blood, those things glow brighter with an eerie red color emanating from their core. As for its properties, I don't really know much."

"Hmm…" Garol rubbed his chin seemingly deep in thought.

"Sorry it wasn't of much help."

"No no, any piece of information is appreciated. And for a Gift like his, this much is a lot of useful information."

"But, what's about him that got you so concerned?"

"Lad, you know that some Gifts can be recreated while some can even be mass produced, right?" when Garol asked, Izayoi nodded. They all have seen it during the battle with Perseus. The flying sandals and the invisible helmet, all of them were replica of the real thing that Laius possessed. And there was also the Holy Spear – Brionac that they were going to recreate to destroy the Death Eye of Balor before the dragon's attack.

"Another question, are you familiar with the name, Caladbolg and Gae Bolg?"

'Hard Cleft' and 'Spear of Mortal Pain', the two weapons of legend in Irish mythology.

"The thing is, I talked with Sarah-chan who have witnessed what his Gift was capable of up close. The two weapons that he wielded during the battle with the Titans, were those two weapon that I just mentioned. The great sword Caladbolg and the spear Gae Bolg."

"At first I thought they were just replica of something that he brought over from his original world. But from what she said and with the information from you, my theory got reinforced. Those weapons are indeed the same as the ones appeared in legends, the real thing, but at the same time they're not."

"…?" seeing how Izayoi was titling his head in confusion, Garol rephrased his words.

"Those weapons belonged to and only their original users – the heroes mentioned in legend could use them. Here in Little Garden, there are two conditions that must be met in order for anyone else to use them: you must be the direct descendant of the hero or you have completed the ritual specific of each weapon. But that guy was able to wield those weapons while bypassing those two conditions."

"To put it simply, you're saying that those weapons are the same but instead of the heroes of legend, they belonged to the individual name 'Burai Kudoku'?"

"Correct. And not just simply wield them, he seems to have mastered them as well."

"Think about it. Someone who could use any weapon recorded in legend without any restriction, he would be the strongest asset against the Demon Lords."

"Then isn't that a good thing?"

"It would be good if things end there. Like two sides of a coin, everything has it good and bad. Can you imagine how big of a threat he would be if he was to become a Demon Lord?" hearing to this point, not only Izayoi but even Gry and Carol was also shocked. True, if Burai could wield and masterfully use any legendary weapon, it would be an immense boost in strength in battles against Demon Lords. But if he was to be on the opposite side, it would be a massive disadvantage to them.

"With his strength, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say he's the most akin to a Demon Lord. No, I believe what we have seen was merely the tip of the iceberg. He would be something much stronger than a Demon Lord."

* * *

"Haachooo!" Burai who was walking along the river toward the pasture suddenly sneezed.

"Someone is badmouthing behind my back." He said jokingly while rubbing his nose.

The large river which was also the race track for the tomorrow's 'Hippocamp Riders' was crowded with participants and their hippocamp practicing for the race. When he came to the pasture, he saw a familiar figure standing on the water surface next to a hippocamp.

"Seem you're having fun little miss."

"Burai-san!"

"And you must be our trusty steed."

"Yup. He's Zipopo Tamama."

"A pleasure to meet you, friend of my rider." The sound that the hippocamp made was like a normal neigh to normal people, but to beastmen, Yo and Burai, it was a greeting.

"Hello there. We will be counting on your strength for tomorrow race then." While he could hear and understand, Burai cannot talk to animal like Yo so she had to translate it back to the hippocamp. He gave a hearty neigh for a reply.

"And is what you're doing his Gift? It looks rather interesting." Burai asked while pointing at Yo standing on water and she nodded.

"But it's harder than I imagined."

"You are actually very impressive, I must say. Even for my kind, it would take at least half a year for the young one to learn how to run on the water surface."

"Really?" Yo rubbed the back of her neck after her reply. Just then, Yo noticed Kuro Usagi and Asuka had returned.

"Asuka! Kuro Usagi!" she waved at them as Burai also turned around.

"Kasukabe-sa- why is Burai-san also here?!" Asuka got all flustered and hid her face which would probably be red like a tomato under the woven straw hat. She wore a red bikini with a pareo of the same red shade. Though it was quite revealing, it exuded a sense of elegance as a whole.

Being born in an era where wearing anything that shows the knee was deemed as inappropriate, she was extremely reluctant having to wear the swimsuit which she sees as nothing different than undergarment. And now she was even being seen by someone of the opposite gender.

"Hehe, how is it? The theme is 'The girl from Purdah first experience at water games'!" Kuro Usagi who stood nearby grabbed Asuka's shoulders from behind whereas both Yo and Burai was staring at her with their eyes widened.

"Kuro Usagi."

"Rabbit Ojou-chan."

"GOOD JOB!" they both gave a big thumb up, completely in sync which made Asuka to be even more embarrassed. Trying to change the subject, Asuka turned to the hippocamp, Zipopo Tamama.

"F-for tomorrow race, I will be your rider. Let's give our best." Yo narrated what Asuka said back to Zipopo in which he replied with a neigh.

There was a change in the rule of the Hippocamp Riders yesterday. One rider can have up to 3 other participants to act as support and the supports must stay on the banks of the river. From an individual match to a group match.

Because Deen was still in the midst of repair, so Asuka was chosen as the rider. Because without Deen, she would have no method to catch up to the hippocamp which could go up to 70 km/h. And her Gift was also more suited as a rider than a supporter.

"Maybe I'll give it a try first." Handing her straw hat over to Kuro Usagi, Asuka hopped onto the saddle. When she made sure that she had firmly grasped the reins in her hands, Asuka urged the hippocamp to move without much thought to it.

"Then, let's go to the plateau at full speed!"

As her words fell, the hippocamp gave off a fierce neighing roar as it charged forth out of the pastures. The water sprays caused by the movement was much greater than before, churning out a line of froth marking their passing. Asuka who held onto the reins for dear life had already turned pale from the violent jostling of the hippocamp's gallop.

"Impressive! At that speed, victory should be assured!" Kuro Usagi who watched the receding speck called Asuka gave a small cheer. But Yo and Burai's face said otherwise.

"Unfortunately, speed alone isn't enough to assure victory."

"Eh?"

"It seems the biggest opponent has arrived." Looking to the direction where the other two were looking on the opposite side of the riverbank, appearing before Kuro Usagi's eyes was a healthy looking, strong and sturdy hippocamp and its rider, Faceless or Felicia Raisa.

Noticing their gaze, Felicia used her reins to steer the hippocamp toward them. A little hesitating at first, she decided to get off her steed and initiated a greeting.

"…It's been a while, [Highborn of Little Garden]. And the lady beside, I apologize for my rudeness the other time."

"Ah…No, I never took it to heart."

"And it's been a while, Black Knight." Felicia then turned to Burai as he also greeted back.

"Ah, never really got a chance to chat after the thing with that lizard."

"About your offer from last time, my apology that I cannot accept it."

"Really, that's a shame."

Both Yo and Kuro Usagi got their jaw hanging with their eyes widened. The two of them were talking pretty casually to each other as if they were old acquaintance. And it might have been their imagination, Felicia's voice sounded a little more relaxing, albeit still retaining its plain tone.

"B-Burai-san, how are you acquainted with her? And since when?"

"Hm? Oh, since that Gift Game with the golden plates. She was the Host for the 'Strength'. A mighty opponent if I ever saw one."

"Part was my own carelessness, but thanks to that match, my Queen made a big fuss when seeing the crack on my mask."

"Hahaha! Being the Queen's favorite has it down side too huh?"

From their conversation, Yo could tell that Burai had fought with Felicia, and at least went toe to toe with her.

 _"I'm not gonna lose either, both to her and Burai-san."_

Yo then took a step forward.

"Since we lost on the Hunting Event, tomorrow race it's our turn to make a come-back."

This was an open challenge to Felicia and she seemed to be surprise at the sudden turn of event. But it was just for a moment before her expression resumed its usual composure and she replied with her calm tone.

"I understand. I will accept your challenge seriously…But are you sure this is the right thing to do? I heard that you have a match with Two Wings to settle."

"Who would lose to those kinds of people?"

"Those lot ain't even worth to be dessert." Yo and Burai answered in sync.

Mulling over something for a while, Felicia decided to speak up her mind.

"…Have you guys heard of the bet between the Draco Greif Alliance?"

"A bet?" seeing how all of them were titling their heads in confusion, Felicia then walked toward them and lowered her volume, seemingly being conscious about others around them.

"I've heard it from the others…If the victory of the HIppocamp Riders goes to Two Wings, Griffith would be elected as the next Floor Master."

* * *

The next day, Hippocamp Riders Participants waiting area.

The skies were clear and it was a lovely morning. Even the few scattered dark clouds hovering over the horizon also disappeared when the shone over the city of Underwood.

The start point was set at the Great Tree's floodgates and the participants were all in high spirit as they waited for the start of the race.

However, during this lively and boisterous occasion Izayoi and the other No Name was gathering in front of their changing tent as they listened to Jin's recount of what happened the night before.

The victor held the right to appoint the next Floor Master.

"The above is request from Sarah-sama and Porol. Since we already have a debt to settle with Two Wings, we must win no matter what."

"I see…Sarah actually gave us an interesting and troublesome drudgery to accomplish."

"At least tell us sooner! I'm actually worried now…"

"It looks like we can only ask Sarah to be prepared to treat us to some delicious dishes as repayment."

Izayoi and Asuka gave a wry smile as the same question sprang in their mind.

 _"She still have place for more?"_

"All the more reason to win. And don't forget, you girls still have a duel with her to settle with."

"Right!" Yo and Asuka then nodded enthusiastically.

"But come to think of it, to have all the female participants wear swimsuit, Shiroyasha sure does come up with some constructive thoughts albeit rarely."

As Izayoi said with much emotions leaked into his words, he began to admire the sight of Asuka and Yo in their swimsuit.

Asuka wore the same swimsuit from yesterday, whereas Yo had chosen as two-piece swimsuit.

Contrast to Asuka with those developing breasts which held great promise, Yo's body was exactly as her age implied.

Noticing how Izayoi was scrutinizing them in detail, Asuka flushed furiously as she stared back at him.

"Hey, don't you think you have looked for too long?"

"What nonsense. You know the difference between swimsuit and undergarment, Ojou-sama? One is for when you wanted to be looked at and admired while the latter is for when you don't. And I dare say you two look quite sexy."

"He's right you know. And one cute swimsuit you chose, little miss." Seeing how the three of them were on the same wavelength, Asuka could only pout.

"So…Sorry for the wait…" a muffled voice with two rabbit ears poked out from the tent flap. It was Kuro Usagi who had gone into the tent to change, but she sure is taking her time. Yo and Asuka who couldn't suppress their impatience any longer grabbed a bunny ear each.

"Out you go!"

"Waaaah!"

Kuro Usagi was helplessly dragged out of the tent which caused her breasts to wobble lusciously. And as expected, Izayoi eyes were trained onto those wobbling breasts.

"Izayoi-san, the term 'quite sexy' would best describe this kind of figure."

"No no, this is called pornography."

"Hm, quite porno…"

"Lewdness in its true form."

Kuro Usagi didn't even have the strength to make a comeback line. For someone as pure-minded as her, wearing this high level of revealing swimsuit would have required a lot of courage.

And not too long after that, the bell rang to gather all the participant to the side to the river.

"Oh, it's time. Alright, we got a victory to bring home and some asses to kick. Let's make it a blast."

"Ooooh!"

 _"We must win this one, to allow Sarah to stay in her current position. No matter who the opponent is, I cannot allow them to be an obstacle in my path!"_

Looking at the lively crowds from the spectator sectors, Asuka couldn't help but be affected by the mood as she tightened her reins. Looking at Felicia who was quite a distance away from her, she steeled her determination.

On the two riverbanks were her supports: Izayoi, Yo and Burai.

Kuro Usagi who was the referee for the event was at the centre stage, reading the rules for the HIppocamp Riders one last time.

"Well then, to all participants! Retrieve the specific item and return with the speed that outstrips all others!" as Kuro Usagi spread her arms wide to end her announcement, Shiroyasha then prepared herself for the final announcement.

"I hereby declare the Gift Game Hippocamp Riders, will now COMMENCE!"

Just as the signal was given to start the race, flashes of reflected light glinting off the surface of a sword lit the area.

At the same moment that Shiroyasha clapped her hands to signal the start of the event, Felicia Raisa had pulled out her scorpion sword and hacked the participants around her- no, to put it more accurately she did not harm even a single strand of their hair. What she cut was…

"YIIYAAAAAAAAAA!"

…their swimsuits.

Scream and chaos erupted in the next second. Not caring about the situation, the participants that had their swimsuits shredded jumped into the water one after another to save their modesty. A few guys were wearing plate armor but Felicia had even gone to the extent of cutting along the chink of the matter to shatter it.

Whereas Asuka had narrowly survived. In the nick of time, Izayoi threw a stone to intercept the flash aimed at Asuka's bikini whereas Burai threw a black dagger at Felicia to stop her from performing the next attack.

Thanks to Felicia's stunt, the number of participants had been reduced to a tenth of what it originally was. And thanks to her, the No Name's battle with other supporters also ended quickly.

"What was that about! That masked fellow is pretty interesting!" running along the riverbank Izayoi was laughing so hard that he was clutching his sides.

"The rules forbade any harm toward the Hippocamp so she went for their swimsuits instead. Still cunning and merciless as ever."

Currently, taking the lead was Felicia of Will o' Wisp. Second place was Asuka from No Name. Third to fifth place were currently occupied by Two Wings who are pursuing relentlessly.

"It would seem that horse face registered multiple teams from Two Wings for the event."

"So it would seem."

They were reaching the conflux of the river at the forest of Al Pisano. The thick canopy overhead weaved together so closely that it blocked off all the sunlight from getting through, forming a shadowy forest.

"Ojou-chan would need your assistance dealing with that White Knight so you focus on that. I'll go and deal with those lot."

"Got it." As Izayoi replied, Burai then disappeared from his line of vision.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the chosen route of the Two Wings, the 3 groups made a tight formation to travel in the middle of the river whereas Griffith was acting as a supporter rather than a rider.

He couldn't afford to win the race in the appearance of a human hence he chose to act as a supporter and finish off the riders from the air. And since Felicia finished off most of the participants he could noe focus on protecting his own rider.

Griffith led two other winged members in the air while five others were guarding the rider from the riverbank. In a Gift Game, it is important for the team to be united and it would serve as a great asset. If a Community could keep a talented individual, they would definitely stand a better chance.

To plan an ambush on this group with an all-round defense would be more than difficult. Moreover, the members of Two Wings possessed extraordinary eyesight, the eyesight of predatory birds. A front scout and back guard with night-vision helped to secure the area in the sea of trees, making it almost impeccable. This is the might of the weapon called 'Unity'.

But the condition before all that would be 'If up against a normal person'.

"Gri…Griffith-sama!"

"What is it?"

"T-there's a shining light ahead!" in the dark tunnel, there was a small figure that was giving off a mesmerizing glittery light before them. But before they could notice the human figure in the center of that light, something opened up two holes on the roof of weaved canopy above their heads and the two members that was with Griffith got taken down immediately and fell into the water.

Then as if the events were being orchestrated beforehand, two huge water sprays erupted in the middle of the wide river and blasted the two flank guards into the river. Everything before anyone of them could even bat an eyelid.

The riders had pulled back their reins to calm their steeds before continuing but Griffith immediately admonished them loudly.

"No stopping! You fools! Urge them forward now!"

"No, we can't! If we continue we would be knocked off by our own steeds!"

Griffith clicked his tongue angrily and prepared himself for battle. He already guessed who their antagonists were. There weren't many who could give off such a glittery whirlwind in Little Garden after all, and although he couldn't see the one who attacked from above, he had a hunch of who it was.

"The one who looked down on others now became the one being looked down upon. Irony, isn't it?"

Burai then dropped down from one of the hole on the roof and Yo also appeared next to him with her Pegasus boots. Spreading his wings wide, Griffith summoned electricity attempting to scare off the attackers.

"Are you here to clear the grudge the other day, you lowly monkeys?!"

"Nah, there's nothing for me to revenge about. This is just about tactically defeating you." Yo puffed out her chest and replied with confidence.

"Oh, how convenient it is when you twist the truth like that. Considering the situation the other day, it's you who was being the underdog who should have a grudge against us, not the other way around." Yo and Burai then gave each other a high five.

"So, who get to beat that horse face?"

They both stared at each other, then raised their fist up high.

"Rock, paper, scissor!"

Yo got the scissor and Burai got the paper. One absolute rule of 'rock, paper, scissor': scissor always win. They both treated this duel as something as trivial as a child plaything, which pissed Griffith off.

"How dare you…You lowly monkeys!" Griffith raged as his temper grew hotter and hotter. Unleashing his anger, Griffith controlled his lightning to combine with his whirlwind and water techniques as he launched his attack with the other 5 subordinates.

With the help of the glittery whirlwind, Yo in her shining armor plunged into a direct confrontation with Griffith. The 5 subordinates also followed his lead, but as soon as they were 10 meters away, one of them got knocked toward the ceiling before falling into the river.

"No can do, birdies." So fast that not even their eyesight could keep up, Burai already knocked down one of them with a giant black truncheon. Standing on the black platform, he stood guard between them and the battle that was currently taking place behind him.

"You all are important part of my entertainment. Be happy that even scums like you have their use." Dropping the truncheon down temporarily, Burai let down both sleeves of his kimono and did a series of warming ups.

"You know that one game where you quack the mole that come out of the hole, right? Well, this time instead of quacking them I be smacking you all down." His grin sent shiver down their spines as he picked up the truncheon and pointed it at them.

"So, do try to struggle in vain okay? Here I come!"

Jumping into the air, he started swinging his truncheon as the members of Two Wings spread out to avoid being hit. He could use the black platform to change direction right in midair, but this time he used only the roof, the wall and the black platform on the water surface. He was in the mood for a play so he handicapped himself, and even then the members of Two Wings were having a hard time avoiding him.

Swinging his truncheon while his maniac laughter resounded the entire forest, seeing that image coming right toward them the Two Wings members couldn't help but scream. If he has a pair of horns on his forehead now anyone would mistake Burai for an Oni.

On the other hand, Yo and Griffith was entering the third aerial battle. A continuous clash of glittery whirlwind and thunderous whirlwind. At first glance two opposing forces seemed to even each other out, but after a prolonged battle the winner was apparent.

Griffith had several minor and big scratches here and there while breathing so heavily that his shoulders shook.

On the contrary, Yo had not received any wound whatsoever and was breathing calmly.

"Damn you…Lowly monkeys like you dared to make my Two Wings…" Griffith seemed to be giving a moan as he said that.

Even Yo was surprised at her own growth.

Enhancing her physical strength after battling with the Titans, receiving the Gift of Pegasus and increasing the air turbulence of the Griffin that she could control by a few folds. Even her flight that used to be full of unnecessary movements and much struggle in the past was like a second nature to her now.

 _"Things are rally looking up for me. And it wasn't too long before that I couldn't do a thing. The current me…may even be able to participate in stronger Gift Games."_

 _"But, I should be focusing on what's in front of me than anything else now."_

You's focus returned to Griffith before as she used her sharp gaze to stare at him, not wanting to let even a word or the smallest movement escape from her sight.

Gry who lost his wings in Izayoi's stead.

Sarah who broke her horn for Asuka.

She definitely could not forgive him for ridiculed them.

"It's almost time to end this…Let's decide this battle with our next blow. To clear the debt of the humiliation the other day, I will accept your strongest attack directly."

"What?!"

Griffith could not understand those words as he looked at her with eyes full of doubt and confusion. Determination shone in Yo's gaze brighter than ever as she stressed on her proclamation.

"You seem to be very confident in your bloodline. I will make sure that your bloodlines of the cross between Griffin and Longma that you're so proud of, that pride of yours, I WILL SMASH IT INTO PIECES!"

To make Griffith pay for his crime of his humiliating insults, Yo decided that she would shatter him from the very root.

"Don't start getting too ahead of yourself, YOU DAMN LOWLY MONKEY!"

The continuous torrent of insult finally broke his last straw and his anger fully erupted.

Draconic scales that was the symbol of Longma started to appear on his body, forming a protective armor. He even forgo the appearance of the Griffin that he admired all this time and adopted the skull of a dragon. Light particles emitted from his body as a pair of majestic horns and dragon wings appeared.

The fully enraged Griffith had transformed into a Draco Greif and an Eudemon that had lost all senses of reason as he charged forward.

 _"Oops, did I say too much?"_ although Yo was watching his transformation with indifferent expression, she was getting a little jittery inside. She didn't expect him to grow a pair of dragon horns when angry.

 _"Just the Pegasus's Gift wouldn't do much good. Then I'll just have to use something stronger!"_

Holding the Genome Tree in her hand, Yo used her imagination to envision a new Eudemon. And she got just the one. Taking Griffith's form into account, she used the Kirin's lone horn – the lord of all beasts and Eudemons as the blueprint to craft the weapon. A lance that was twice her height.

"GYRUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Griffith who had transformed into a Draco Greif collided with the Kirin's lance and continued to charge forward. The lance held firmly in Yo's hands was of the same elemental attributes as it was also emitting flashes of lightning.

"Whoot~ Quite a firework show, and I got the best seat in town at that." Burai who was standing quite a distance away could feel both the shockwave and the heat as he used his hand to block some of the light from the collision. By then he had finished smacking both the supporters and the riders of the Two Wings into the water and was tapping the giant truncheon on his shoulder. The hippocamps were simply their steeds so he made sure that they escaped the conflict safely.

As the two horns collided with each other, a strong shockwave rocked the entire sea of trees and spread outward. The force of the charge had been completely negated as it was now a battle of physical strength. Even though Griffith had turned into a Draco Greif who had lost all his senses of reasoning, it would seem he still retained just enough to realize the unfavorable condition that he was in.

Using his front claws to push himself, Griffith lifted Yo and her lance into the air with the crook of his horns before charging once more at the opening in her defense that he saw.

"Watch this!"

Yo did not resist the recoil from the dragon horns thrust but used it in a circular motion to swing her lance. Borrowing the strength from the recoil from Griffith's attack while adding to it the strength from the Titans, she used the centrifugal force to smack Griffith squarely on his back.

"Guah…"

The unexpected counterattack caused Griffith to spasm and utter a loud cry. His scale mail was destroyed but Yo's lance there was nary a scratch on the smooth surface. He continued to twitch before ceasing all movements.

As everything quietened down, Yo fell toward the water surface as Burai appeared below to catch her.

"Exceptional work, little miss." Burai complimented as Yo made a V sign with her fingers.

"Victory."

"So those equipments are also part of your Gift huh? Pretty interesting, I must say." Yo made a satisfied as Burai let her down.

"Now, let's rendezvous with the lad and Ojou-chan."

"How about we see who can race to the first?"

"Game on."

The two then bolted off from their spots, Yo with her Pegasus boots and Burai stepping on the black platform, leaving the burning forest behind as if nothing happened.

* * *

Hippocamp Riders Underground City audience stands.

Having seen the battle between Yo and Griffith, the spirits of the audience were ablaze once more.

"Griffith-sama can actually grow out his dragon horns! That's actually pretty impressive!"

"But for his opponent to defeat him, that No Name sure isn't just a simple group!"

"And…I feel pity for those who was fighting that other guy…"

"Yeah, me too…"

The intense battle caused the audience stand to be abuzz with comments.

Facing off a strong opponent and deploying all the various strategies to battle was the essence of Gift Games. To be able to see this which was more similar to a Battle Royale, it would be questionable if one could find a more entertaining life than this.

Shiroyasha patted the little demon that was sitting on her knee, Laplace Little Demon while gazing at the played out scene with a big smile on her face.

"This is really unexpected. To think that she can easily knock out Griffith when his power awakened. It's been only two months and she has progressed this far…What in the world is the Genome Tree exactly?"

The little demon that was sitting on her lap titled her head aside when asked, before answering truthfully.

"I'm very sorry. Even after searching through the memories of my mother, I'm still unable to find the exact match for that Gift."

"But there should be a similar item in the past. If given time to search, I might be able to deduce its background."

"Sorry to trouble you about it but could you come to me with a report when you have time?...Right, do you want something to eat?"

"Then, a spotted pear please." Receiving a pear as big as herself, the little demon bit into it noisily.

"But…I am rather concerned about him." The little demon, or Lapleasy like how Shiroyasha called her, said while chewing on the pear.

"Burai? Something wrong about him?"

"When you asked for the appraisal for the four of them, Sakamaki Izayoi's Gift was the one that could not be identified because our power was cancelled before we could do so. But Burai Kudoku's Gift…it's not that we couldn't identify it, it's just that we get a different result every time."

"Hoh?"

"It's like…his Gift is ever-changing. Acquiring new information, analyze them, adapt to them at an incredible speed."

"Heeh…"

At the same moment that the two ended their conversation, Kuro Usagi as the commentator for the live broadcast announced loudly.

"The first participant to reach the check point is…Kudou Asuka of No Name! There's no other participants appearing as of yet! Can she keep up the advantage of taking the lead and reach the endpoint first?"

Kuro Usagi's ears were waving around in joy. Though she hadn't noticed it yet, that the participant who appeared a beat later, was moving at an unusual and rapidly closing in the distance between them.

* * *

For a while, probably since just before they entered the forest, that Izayoi got an uneasy feeling. His and Asuka advance through the forest was smooth to say the least. Beside a few hostile Eudemons from the river which were burnt to crisp by Asuka, there was nothing else of noteworthy.

After passing the forest of tree, they could faintly hear the sound of a waterfall that was gushing down the edge of a cliff. Kuro Usagi said that the checkpoint was on the top of the mountain, and the hippocamps can't possibly climb up the waterfall.

If it was a common river and waterfall, then where did this uneasiness come from? Izayoi did not know. But one thing he did know, and that was that his feeling was spot on.

The wind that blew from the top of the mountain stung his nostrils while leaving his skin moist and gritty. The clear water that seemed to spring from the melting pot of life was very refreshing and gave a nostalgic feeling to the surrounding.

The azure waterline that extended all the way to the horizon.

"Haha…Hahahaha! It really is the world of Little Garden! I had guessed that a sea was nearby but I didn't expect it to be on the top of the mountain!" Izayoi gesticulated from the beach with his arms as he shouted at the azure blue sea before him.

"Izayoi-kun! There's a tree growing out of the surface of the sea over there! Could it be that one?"

A jumble of trees of different heights were growing out along the beach where Asuka was pointing to. The fruits on the tree were red and ripe and seemed to be more delicious than they looked in the sunlight.

"Oooh…It looks good. Definitely worth the anticipation."

The sweet fragrance of the fruits was even a match for the sea breeze as Izayoi happily climbed up to pluck a fruit. After placing the fruit into a small bag, they turned their backs on the horizon that stretched behind them.

"Aah…I still want to play some more."

"Yeah yeah, we will come back some later time. Let's focus on the game now."

Izayoi reluctantly ran along the beach after getting a rare chiding from Asuka. Having journeyed upstream to this checkpoint, the trip back to Underwood would be much easier with the flow of the river in their favor. Griffith had already retired from the race, the only one left was her.

"Izayoi-kun! She's here!"

Tucking away her relaxed mood, Asuka prepared herself for battle. Felicia who was rapidly closing from a different route that she chose as the water frothed violently under her steed's gallop.

Seeing Asuka and Izayoi at the top of the mountain, the corner of her mouth twitched.

"…It seems that only you guys managed to reach this checkpoint."

Taking out her favorite scorpion sword, she swiped a fruit off the tree and instantly removed the lead that the No Name had on her. Unlocking her sword into its whip form, she turned to face Asuka while holding her reins tightly.

Both sides were waiting for an opportune timing.

If they weren't alert enough, Felicia would be toppled over or Asuka may be stripped naked.

Then at that moment, a massive change occurred.

Land and sea began to rock violently as the sea breezes became violent gusts that battered against them. Assuming that it was a tsunami caused by an earthquake, Izayoi and Asuka had heightened their senses for an emergency.

But usually, an earthquake would occur first, then the tsunami will follow. Yet this time, it felt like the devastation of both had combined into one.

From below the mountain, Yo appeared first on her Pegasus boots.

"Kasukabe-san!" Asuka called for her as she flew toward the two.

"Asuka! Izayoi! Have you got the specific item?"

"Y-yes, we have it he-"

"Good! You must get back to Underwood now!" Yo's tone was different from her usual. The two guessed that it was probably due to these massive tremors that they were experiencing, but they still have yet to figure out what was the cause of it.

"…It can't be…For that guy who is laughed as a 'floating withered log' to actually make a move…!" even Felicia's tone was full of surprise and disbelief. It must be something serious.

From the foot of the mountain, riding atop a giant tsunami was two figures who were exchanging blows after blows that caused the air around them to explode due to the power behind each blow. One who was riding a hippocamp was the one controlling the tsunami and the one laughed as 'floating withered log'.

The other one was swiftly dodging between sprays of water for the rules stated that falling into or completely submerged in water counted as a lost. Even so, he was dodging the water sprays while trading blow with the one on top the hippocamp and paying attention not to hit the steed.

Curling his fingers up, Kouryuu hit Burai with his palm that sent him flying toward the sea below. Skipping on the water surface like a rock being thrown for 3 times, Burai quickly got back on his feet and charged right back at Kouryuu.

Forming his hand in the shape of a blade, he aimed straight for Kouryuu's neck and Kouryuu also returned in kind with a kick that aimed for Burai head. None of the attack hit as the other one had successfully blocked it.

A wide grin appeared on their faces as they retracted their limbs and swung their fists. Their punches collided with great force that they were blew back along with the water below them. The water then fell back into the sea in the form of a small rain whereas the two fighters still haven't let down their guard yet.

* * *

 _"If you want, I can also let you meet Great Sage who Equals Heaven."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Under two conditions: help Sarah Doltrake become the next Floor Master, and win the Hippocmp Riders."_

 _"But is it really alright for me to do this? Once I entered the stage, the game will be a mess."_

 _"Oh, I actually think that your chance of winning is much smaller."_

* * *

 _"Heh, I think I've somewhat understand what she meant by that."_ Kouryuu chuckled as he remembered what Shiroyasha had said the other night. For before him now was a bunch of problematic children, and their big brother was itching for a fight.

"Kasukabe-san, what happened on your side?" Asuka whispered to Yo who was also on high alert.

"When we got to the foot of the mountain, Kouryuu-san appeared out of nowhere on a tsunami."

"To think someone who abandoned all worldly desires like you actually participate in a Gift Game, looks like that thirst for battle still hasn't been sated yet!"

"Yah, it's not like I don't want to participate. It's just I kinda overslept." Kouryuu said with a smile in a relaxed manner. Comparing to yesterday, he was like a completely person. Brimming with the domineering spirit that the strong ones possessed.

"Keh, still that forced laughter."

"Anyway, can you guys let me have one of those fruits over there and let me pass?"

"Nope."

"Never."

"No."

"Rejected."

The four problem children replied completely in sync.

"No good, huh?" Kouryuu scratched the back of his head, looking very troubled. But the next moment, his gaze sent shiver down their backs.

"Then I guess I'll have you all retire from the game right now." He then raised his hand and released as shockwave of greater magnitude than before. And at that moment, they understood that the name Great Sage who Devastates Sea wasn't just for show.

"A…tsunami?"

"Oy oy oy, this one is even bigger than the last one! Run, Ojou-sama!"

Seeming to already realized how bleak this situation was, Felicia quickly galloped toward the waterfall and descended by jumping off it.

"Not a chance!"

Concentrating a great amount of black mist, Burai raised his leg to deliver a vertically upward kick. A giant black shockwave then cut the tsunami cleanly in half, rendering it completely harmless as it fell off the waterfall, ignoring them entirely.

"Go Ojou-sama, Kasukabe! We will hold him here!" Izayoi shouted.

"Take care, you two! We will bring victory home with us!" Asuka and Yo then also jumped off the waterfall to pursue Felicia. As Izayoi turned back to the other two, Kouryuu had already got off from his steed.

"Getting off from your steed, I take it that you decided to have a go.'

"Well, I know for a fact that my chance of getting pass this point is nil if I don't take you down first."

Burai grinned widely whereas Kouryuu retained his suspicious smile.

"So, what will it be, O Great Sage who Devastates Sea?"

"Regarding that, how about we let our fists do the talking?"

"The good ol way of duking it out at each other then? I like it."

Placing the mask onto his face, Burai and Kouryuu then entered their battle stances. The tension is rising, the atmosphere became dense with killing intent, all thing there is held their breath awaiting the imminent battle. Even Izayoi refrained from making the smallest movement like swallowing his saliva.

Then, as the last morning dew on the leaf dropped into the water below, the two combatants disappeared.

One explosion, then two, and three, four and so on occurred one after another, sometimes multiple together.

As their fists collided, the air and space around that spot got distorted, compressed only to expand again at an incredible speed into an explosion. The water surface was then raging with violent tides and the trees on the beach were trying their best to stand tall against the force similar to a storm.

In the span of only 5 seconds that felt much longer than that to those who presented, the two combatants exchanged hundred to thousand blows. Yet they refused to move even an inch from their spot. Even if their bodies and durability were the result of thousand years of training, there is still a limit when faced against an opponent of the same caliber.

The force behind each of their attacks could shatter a mountain into dust, and after every collision of two attacks that energy got accumulated. Then at the end of the 6th second as their fists collided once again, the culmination of that energy exploded and wiped out everything within the range of 3 kilometers.

The beach, the trees, even the clouds in the sky. All the violent tides combined into one giant wall of water forming at the cliff. The scene looks as if even nature did not dare to interfere with this battle and could only step aside to become the ring for these two combatants.

The two combatants who got knocked back from their own exchange of blows then took a short breather to look at their surroundings that was altered greatly.

"Seems even the tree and the fruits got involved. Now you can't get the designated item even if you want to." Burai laughed loudly.

"Good grief. I tried to hold back but I didn't expect it to devolve to this state." Kouryuu brushed his bang aside, trying to look very troubled.

"Well, if I'm lucky there might be something that I could salvage. But that is under the presumption that you're out of the game." The suspicious, forced smile that had been plastered on his face for a while now was replaced with a grin that clearly showed his determination and domination.

"Finally decided to get serious, eh?"

Since it would be impossible for either of them to force the other to be submerged completely in water as per the conditions for disqualification, their minds were now set on only one thing.

" _To bring the other down."_

The short-lived moment of recess was then cut even shorter. The over-the-top performance until now was simply a greeting of formality, an acceptance of a challenge the warrior way, and to gauge the other's strength. Now, the real fight begins.

"Then I'll be sure to make you smile heartily!" lowering his center of balance, Burai charged forward at the speed that left several after images behind. Kouryuu then stood his ground as he waited for the exact moment, to catch Burai by his face and bent his whole body backward, intending to break his spine.

"Oya oya, from a certain perspective that sounds like a proposal, does it not?" he said jokingly as he bend Burai's upper body back with all his might. But what he caught was just an after image.

"They do say 'love is a battlefield'!" Kouryuu felt someone grabbing his face from behind as he heard the voice. Without even turning back, he could tell that Burai was having the same idea of breaking his spine, albeit with a crueler method. With his knee.

Swiftly twisting his whole body, Kouryuu let himself float in midair to deliver a kick right at the top of Burai's head. Just like the first time and this time, he clearly felt the resistance when his attack connected, but once again it was just and after image.

"But just so you know," this time, the voice came from above. Looking up, Kouryuu saw Burai dropping down with an axe kick aimed at his abdominal. Even if he who went through thousand years of Spiritual Arts training to obtain the durability and spirit level akin to a dragon, a kick with its strength increased hundred folds by dropping from a high altitude combined with the physical capability of someone who could brawl with him on equal footing, taking one of those is anything but pleasant. Yet his current posture doesn't leave him many option.

It's do or die. Kouryuu twisted his body once more to ready for a counter. Pushing both his hands on the water surface, he threw a skyward kick at Burai's own.

"Even if you're to become a girl you're definitely not my type!"

Unfortunately, his posture wasn't near perfect. The moment Kouryuu felt a sting in his leg, he channeled all the power he could gather in that moment to deflect Burai's kick aside and quickly escaped.

When the kick landed, the sea got split open in a spherical fashion. The water formed 2 stories tall tsunami before coming back down to fill the empty space, creating a giant geyser.

"Aiya, such harsh words. I do have some confidence regarding my appearance, you know." saying in a half joking tone, Kouryuu wrapped several waves around him in the shape of a bubble to shield him from the falling water.

Izayoi, who was presented at that time, witnessing the battle between one who is a Demon Lord and one who boasted the power that rivalled even a Demon Lord.

" _I believe what we have seen was merely the tip of the iceberg. He would be something much stronger than a Demon Lord."_

" _I know this is rather improper to ask and it seems I'm being ungrateful after all the No Name have contributed in the last Gift Game."_

" _But should one day, that man become a true Demon Lord, before he could become an existence that bring harm to you, to those around you, even if he was a former comrade, will you be able to strike him down?"_

Suddenly remembering about the conversation he had with Garol two days ago, Izayoi clenched his fist while cold sweat dripped down his back. Looking at the two combatants still deep in the frenzy of the fight, he flashed a wide grin.

"Old man, you sure gave me a heavy responsibility. Although I really want to have a go at either of them here, striking him down proved to be quite a challenge."

* * *

Underground City audience stands.

While the large screen was showing the race between the two riders, Asuka and Felicia, Shiroyasha was observing Burai and Kouryuu's battle through a smaller screen from the Laplace Little Demon sitting on her lap.

"Hohoho! As I thought, the flame of battle inside him has yet to subside. And that fellow Burai is doing even better than expected! I'll have to reward the No Name handsomely after this!" opening her fan to cover her mouth, Shiroyasha let out a satisfied laugh.

The Laplace Little Demon, or Lapko like how Shiroyasha like to call her, was biting on a piece of Spotted Pear.

"That man, to think he could match with Saurian Demon Lord whose power ranked third amongst the seven sworn brothers and sisters of Great Sage who Equals Heaven. With that battle prowess alone, many of the 5-digit, even 4-digit would do everything to recruit him." Chomping on the pear with a funny sound, Lapko voiced her opinion.

"Indeed. But that fellow, he's a very prideful one. If he was to advance to the higher levels he would rather do it with his own strength."

"And besides," stopping for a while to close her fan, Shiroyasha's voice changed to a serious one with a mix of excitement in it.

"He's the first one to dare challenge the sun. Just like Icarus, get too close to the sun and you will get burnt by its flame, blinded by its radiance. Yet something tells me he might just be able to do it." Remembering about their first proper conversation, Shiroyasha let out another laughter as her body trembled with excitement.

* * *

Back on the race track, after surviving the fall to the plunge pool Asuka and Yo quickly pursued after Felicia. The incredible stunt that the two riders pulled off to survive the fall got the all of the audiences at the edge of their seats.

Using her incredible skill with the dual spears, Felicia smashed them downward just the moment before hitting the water surface. The force of the impact dispersed resulting in equal and opposition force negating their fall.

Whereas Asuka, although not as flashy still got the audience to drop their jaws. Using her Gift, she raised the water surface tension to the maximum, controlling the water pressure to make it have a soft texture, she managed to get them both landing safely.

"Where did she go?" Asuka quickly looked around for Felicia. They are on a race against time and a strong opponent, so Asuka avoided going back the same route as the Kelpies that she encountered would just be a hindrance.

Although Burai had destroyed the giant tsunami, Kouryuu was sly enough to send several smaller ones after them. So that made them on a race against time, a strong opponent and for their very own lives.

"Asuka!" Yo shouted. Looking to the direction where Yo's finger was pointing, Asuka finally caught the sight of Felicia.

"Found her!"

Felicia's was undoubtedly of a famous breed, but Asuka's which was strengthened by her Gift was not to be belittled either.

Seeing the opportunity, Asuka urged her steed to step up its speed. Then as the tip of the scorpion blade flashed toward her, Yo released a gust of glittery whirlwind and deflected it.

"Asuka, just focus on winning! I'll deal with her!"

"Right! Time for us to get back on her!" under Asuka's command, the hippocamp then sped up and she was galloping parallel to Felicia. The flashes of scorpion blade that came toward her was all deflected by Yo.

Although Yo could go for one of the conditions for disqualification on Felicia, she decided to stay on the defense as the former wasn't the wisest choice.

"Kasukabe-san! I have a plan!"

"The last part of the race course is a straight road. If you can delay her even if just for a bit, we can use that part to make a final break through!"

"Sounds good!"

Just as they confirmed their strategies, the two of them were suddenly exposed to sunlight. Their journey through the dark gloomy forest had ended and the Great Tree of Underwood was within sight.

* * *

"Oh? Now isn't that a good expression you're having?" as Burai said, Kouryuu quickly looked at his reflection on the water surface. At some point during the fight, he unconsciously started smiling. A real smile, full of delight, a smile one would have when they're having fun.

He who arrived in Little Garden, proclaiming himself as a Demon Lord, rushing to his goal which he had set as high as heaven above. Thirsting for the emotions, the feelings he had during the old days, fighting a strong opponent, fighting alongside his brothers and sisters, he wanted to meet Great Sage who Equals Heaven once more.

Yet right now, those emotions, those feelings were rushing back to him. Right at this very moment the flame inside him was burning once again. Not because he managed to meet his elder sister again, but because he was fighting with the man who stood before him.

At first, he was angry at himself for he felt he was one without his own principles. But those anger was soon replaced with joy, and self-mockery.

"Heh…Hahahahaha!" letting out a big laugh while gazing at the sky above, Kouryuu suddenly felt like something had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I told you, didn't I? I'll be sure to make you smile heartily."

"Ah, I know saying this would make me look like a total fool, but I admitted. This is fun."

"Hahahahaha! Nothing makes you feel more alive than putting your live on the line! It shows that you still have the privileges of the living to wager!" this time it was Burai's turn to laugh.

"Ah, it's an utter defeat on my part."

Their laughter continued for another good 5 minutes, before both of them recollected themselves and proceeded to the closing ceremony of their fight.

"The race is also about to end. Guess it's about time we wrap things up."

"Agree. Everything in one strike, to decide everything."

They both got into their battle stances and gathered all their strength into one last attack. Unlike the start of the fight, the air was completely still instead of being distorted with killing intent, showing that the two have raised their concentration to the utmost limit that not even a glimpse of their power is leaking out.

Words were unnecessary, for they understood each other, for inside they're like kindred spirits.

" _Here it comes!"_ thought Izayoi as he braced himself.

Pouring everything into one attack, the two charged toward the other and released their most devastating attack.

"Come! Have at thee, Great Sage who Devastates Heaven!"

"A splendid match it was!"

The two attacks collided. That moment, everything was calm and silent like the scene of a painting. But it was only for an instant like the calm before the storm.

The force behind two attacks then started clashing with one another, ravaging everything in sight and slowly expanded to decimated the entire upper half of the mountain.

Izayoi shielded himself with his arms, and before his vision got obstructed by debris and he got blown away, he caught glimpse of the two combatants still refused to withdraw their fists.

A giant explosion then occurred, to the point that even those in Underwood could feel the tremors.

"Seriously, these two went way overboard."

Floating above the water surface while dodging and destroying the falling debris, Izayoi climbed onto a large boulder to check on the situation.

From the top down to half of the height, the mountain was completely decimated. Dust still filled the air, and the water was leaking out from various large cracks caused by the tremors.

And there, in the center of the sea, what's left of it anyway, floated the two idiots who are responsible for all this destruction.

"You're pretty good. This time the rules got in the way, but next time I'm gonna go full throttle." Floating while facing the sky, Burai already declared a challenge for next time.

"Oy oy, we just done here. At least give me a break." Floating next to him, Kouryuu replied with a wry smile.

The result of their final clash, belonged to Burai.

The shockwave when their attacks collided left a large cut on Kouryuu's sleeve, and his hand received a few bruises. Gazing up toward the sky, Kouryuu quietly made up his mind, and a promise.

" _Guess our reunion will have to wait for a little bit longer, elder sister. But the next time we meet, I'll have many stories to tell you."_

" _Not the stories of a 'floating withered log', but the stories of Great Sage who Devastates Sea."_

Staring at the two idiots who were still having fun even in this state, Izayoi sat down on the large boulder with a sigh.

 _"Even if he was your former comrade, will you be able to strike him down?"_ remembering about Garol's words, Izayoi couldn't help but laugh.

"Striking him down proved to be quite challenge, Garol Ojii-san. For this world is very big and I still have a long way to go."

* * *

At the end of the race, Underwood floodgates, the crowd had grown to fill the whole area as they awaited to welcome the victor. And those two contestants that were competing for the final stretch were the most highly chosen choice for the bets and was naturally the reason for holding the audience's attention for so long.

"Everyone! The contestants have appeared, and it seems we're having a close match! Both contestants are fighting relentlessly for the position of the victor! Who will be the first to cross the finish line?"

Beside the audience, Jack and Ayesha was waving the Will o' Wisp flag, and Lily who was vending the portable snack booth was also cheering for them.

Having followed the original plan and arriving at the straight line, Asuka and Yo steeled their resolves, to initiate the plan for their last battle.

"Be it life or death, it all comes to this!"

"No Asuka, you only have winning or being stripped naked as the options."

"If I get stripped, I would rather die!"

"No worries. I'll never let you get stripped."

Surrounding herself with the glittery whirlwinds, Yo started her assault on Felicia. Felicia did not even turn her head when Yo entered her scorpion sword's range but she still managed to target Yo's swimsuit. So just like Burai, she could detect anything that came into her attack range just by judging their presences.

As they were still a distance apart, Yo successfully dodged the blade. Up against the spectacular sword skill of her opponent, Yo made her mental preparations.

"Asuka! Go!"

"Got it! Zipopo-san, this is our last stretch!"

The hippocamp gave a magnificent neigh as it shot toward. Having escaped countless dangerous situations, his strength was reaching its limit. This was truly the last defense line to breach.

Felicia wanted to use her scorpion sword to attack Asuka, but was deflected by Yo's glittery whirlwind defense. If it was a normal blade, it would be able to cut through, but her scorpion sword had more similarities to a whip, thus its trajectory can be controlled by the whirlwind.

"I see it now. Accept my slash." Immediately analyzing the situation, Felicia switched to her spear and aimed for the point where Yo would not be able to move away to dodged her attack.

"Asuka! Watch out!" just as Asuka was about to get hit, the Pegasus armor blocked Felicia view and Yo who had taken the hit lost her balance.

"But I'm not giving up here yet!" condensing the energy onto her leg guards, Yo switched to the offense and let loose a chained attack of kicks.

Asuka had already sped past Felicia and was increasing the distance between them. As long as she can get out of the attack range, she can win!

"You are too naïve, miss Kasukabe."

Letting go of her spear and grabbing Yo's leg, Felicia praised Yo with a monotonous voice before pulling her down into the river.

"It was a very nice match."

With Yo out of the game, Felicia sped up and summoned her scorpion sword.

"Burn it away to crisp! That shameless sword!" but as she let loose the blade, the flame released from Asuka's gauntlet melted the metal off it, leaving only the whip mechanism inside somewhat intact. Even if she could not see the blade, as long as Felicia aimed toward her swimsuit, Asuka can devise a counterattack. And she had fallen for it.

Throwing her burnt sword away, Felicia urged her steed forward with all her riding skill in full play. Though she might have high level riding skill, the fate of the race had been sealed.

"I see that you've enjoyed yourself, masked rider-sama! But it is our win!"

Crossing the finish line first, was Asuka. The crowd broke into a deafening cheer that reverberated throughout Underwood for the victor.

"I hereby announce that, the first place of the Hippocamp Riders goes to Asuka of the No Name Community and her comrades!"

* * *

 **Shiraga:** should I have make it BuraixKouryuu instead I wonder?


	11. Chapter 8,5

**Shiraga:** I almost forgot that there was this side story in volume 8. So although posted after, the story took place before chapter 8

* * *

 **Chapter 8.5: Game of Paradox**

* * *

Underground city of Underwood, the Eve of the Harvest Festival.

As time passed, it was 3 days prior to the re-hosting of the Harvest Festival.

Despite the fierce assault of the dragon, thanks to the material, relief and revival effort of the nearby Communities the Harvest Festival was once again ready to be re-hosted. However, even though it is said to be nearby, the next Outer Gate in this vast Little Garden would still be a world away. Hence the un-uniform array of relief, materials and foods.

For example, rice is both the staple food and popular grain production of the water-rich Underwood. Yet, the corn that loves the drier climate and is an ingredient that is only cultivated in small amounts in the neighboring lands could also be seen in large amount.

The reason being these ingredients were harvested and donated by Communities of 3 Outer Gates away. Besides being a source of food, corn can also be utilized as a source of oil. Therefore, Six Scars had signed a contract to import from the different donors.

Although it might seem like a devious plan to try taking advantage of another's plight to donate for the sake of engaging in commercial, the advantage of receiving such donations and having relationships established with other Communities of far off lands was on the heavier side of the scale.

That is the agenda behind the delivering of donated relief items to Communities damaged by the wars with Demon Lords. This is an indispensable wisdom for one to survive and prosper in this world of Little Garden.

And taking advantage of this rare chance where food ingredients from many different lands are gathered, with a hefty amount to add, a lot of people wanted to put their culinary skills to the test had gathered before the mountain of ingredients to purchase what they needed.

Izayoi who was browsing through the mountain of ingredients and Lily who was helping him with the searching for ingredients. Based on his selection of ingredients, he was going to make Salty Pumpkin pie – a local cuisine of Europe that he had tasted during his journeys.

As they passed by the bazaar, they met with Asuka and Kasukabe who was browsing for a present for Kuro Usagi. Their choice was a red comb crafted from the wood of the Great Tree that could moisturize the bed hair into being smooth and obedient. Not only that, they also got one for each of them.

Izayoi who has not decided on his present was impressed by their quick and forthright choice.

"An exquisite piece of local crafts is quite a good choice indeed."

"Why, thank you for your gracious attitude. So, have you decided on yours yet, Izayoi-kun?"

"No, I've not. I'm just here for other things."

"Because Izayoi-san wanted to treat me to a Salty Pumpkin pie…Would you two like to come along?"

Lily extended the invitation to the two as her tails were wagging from side to side. Asuka and Yo were surprised but immediately gave a big smile while nodding in assestment.

"Hm~…Izayoi-san doing the cooking huh? Can you really do it?"

"Hehe, of course. And I bet I can do better than you guys."

"My, I guess I can't let that comment pass now, can I?"

"Topic?"

"Western style cuisine. Main dish is Salty Pumpkin pie, and there's still the remaining choice for the soup and entrée."

"Got it." Asuka and Yo then sped off toward the ingredients storage. Izayoi after sending them off with a satisfied smile parted way with Lily and promised to meet up after an hour.

With the spare time, Lily wandered around the bazaar in search of her own present for Kuro Usagi, unbeknownst to her that in the next moment it would be her biggest adventure and discovery in life.

* * *

Dinner in the Main Guest Quarters.

When looking for an unoccupied sector in the kitchen, the four happened to meet with Burai. Although the topic was Western cuisine and he was going for something more Eastern, the ingredients he brought were just enough so he joined the competition with a dessert and the dish he originally was going for would be something of an exclusive.

The sun had set and the night has fallen, listening to the gurgling water of the Great Tree, the members of the No Name have started their dinner feast. Hearing words that the problem children were going to display their skills, Garol and Sarah had also joined to make it a rowdier banquet than originally planned.

"Kuuhaaaa! Do you guys also have to be above average in cooking as well? It would be such a waste if you guys did not turn up for the culinary meet with this standard!"

Garol who brought his rum was happily drinking while showing praises upon the cooks who presented their cuisines for the banquet that night.

"Oh, don't kid around. My cooking skills are still within the range of personal interest. If you really want us to play in the competitive field, I think Kasukabe would fit best to be our representative." Izayoi was slightly glum as he gnawed on his Pumpkin pie.

"You're right…I didn't expect Kasukabe-san to be that proficient at cooking. And that really gives me a little bit of anxiety…" Asuka who sat beside him also added in listlessly.

"This is really good. Might be even better than what the elves make." Beside Garol and Sarah who was acting as the judge, Burai was probably the only who was enjoying the dishes happily.

"Hehe, i-is that so?" Yo scratched her head while revealing an embarrassed smile. Before her was the vegetable soup that was ready to be served. The aroma of the spices wafted up together with the steam stimulated the noses of the diners. And it looked even more appetizing in the cold evening of Underwood.

Sarah who sat with them took a scoop of the hot steaming potato and delivered it to her mouth. A reddish glow then spread across her cheeks as her mouth relaxed and she nodded her head.

"No, this is really quite well done. It isn't just the cooking method, but it seems even the selection of the ingredients have also been taken into careful consideration."

Sarah gave her compliment which made Izayoi and Asuka even gloomier. Seemingly to change the subject, Izayoi turned to Burai.

"So, where is that 'exclusive' dish that you were going for?"

"Ah, it should be done by now." Burai got up from his seat and walked toward a giant frying pan on the stove. With the chopsticks, he picked up something and placed them onto a large dish. With a satisfied smile, he brought the dish over to the table.

"I present you, a special dish of mine." Placing the dish on the table as it was still steaming, the other six then leaned toward full of anticipation.

"Oh, isn't this…"

"Wah, it's Inarizushi!"

Inarizushi, just like its name is a type of sushi named after Inari Ookami – the goddess of foxes, fertility, rice, tea, sake, agriculture and industry. Unlike the normal sushi where the rice is usually visible and use dried seaweed for the wrapping, this dish has the rice stuffed inside a package of tofu. The packages are then deep fried and are used with soy sauce like normal sushi. The dish is traditionally offered to Inari Ookami to thank her for a good harvest and to appease her to protect the harvest of the years to come. Thus, the dish is also a symbol of harvest.

"'What the eyes see can be deceiving'. The appearance sure lacks the fancy and eye-catching factor, but I have a surprise hidden inside. Now, enjoy while it's still hot."

Each of them took a piece of the Inarizushi using a handkerchief. Just like Burai said, the plain appearance is the dish trademark. No helping just staring at it, they blew off some of the steam before sinking their teeth in.

"Oh! Th-this is!" Garol was the first to exclaimed loudly.

"The deep fried tofu wrapping is crunchy but the texture inside is both elastic and tender! Instead of rice, the filling is soft and creamy Risotto! And, and this sour taste that leaves a lingering sweetness, it gotta be apple!"

As Garol gave his explanation, Burai gave a wide grin of satisfactory.

"There's more to it than just that. First, every ingredient used to make this dish are a hundred percent bestowed by Mother Nature, no meat whatsoever. Second, beside apple I've also used many different fruits, all of which can only be found during Autumn – the season of harvest."

When Burai added in the explanation of the deeper meaning behind the dish, everyone gave their praises out of admiration.

"I've seen many chefs trying to combine Western and Eastern cuisine, but none have managed to pull off this kind of peculiar combination!"

"Bringing out the symbol of harvest of both Western and Eastern, it seems you have also taken the atmosphere of the place to serve the dish into consideration."

"It's very delicious! The sourness really stimulated my appetite!"

They all were giving praises, except for one. Lily who was simply staring at the piece of Inarizushi in her hand, seemingly deep in thought. It is said that the Inarizushi offered to Inari Ookami was actually to appease the white fox spirits, her messenger. Seeing how she was being different from normal, Yo who sat directly before her asked.

"What's wrong, Lily? Aren't you going to eat?"

"Eh? Ah! Right, thanks for the food!"

Saying the chant before frantically biting onto her Inarizushi. Everyone had thought that Lily would immediately started cheering, but as time passed there was no sign of her giving anything similar to a response. Even looking to be distracted when eating her food.

"Lily, do you have something bothering you?" noticing that, Asuka asked worriedly.

"No, that's not it."

"But this doesn't seem to be the usual you. Something must have happened right?" as Asuka leaned toward while pressing the question, Lily lapsed into a short troubled silence and after another short silence of recounting the incident in her mind, voiced her thoughts.

"Actually, I found a really amazing shop…There's a really beautiful brooch that I think would fit Kuro Usagi Onee-san."

"Eh? Then isn't that a good thing?"

"It's just…I'm unable to buy it."

Her fox ears drooped dejectedly. Making a guess at the reason, Yo immediately followed up.

"If it's the money that you need, how about we chip the rest?"

"No no, it's not like that! My pocket money is indeed insufficient, but it is the shop that does not allow me to buy the items."

"A shop that doesn't allow you to buy the items?" everyone looked at each other puzzledly. Only Izayoi had this sharp glint in his eyes as he gave a grin.

"Could it be that this involved some kind of Gift Game?"

"Yes. There's this [Geass Roll] stuck on the door of the shop that has the meaning of 'only those who passed could purchase the goods as customer'."

"What kind of shop that doesn't have the intention of selling their goods? Is this kind of shop common?"

Izayoi turned to look at Garol and Sarah.

"It's not like it doesn't exist. Many shops have a high sense in the pride of their Community's Flag and may set these sorts of conditions."

"That's right. Even the shops of Six Scars also have the condition for new customers to pass the Gift Game...But it is rare to see this sort of behavior when it's a bazaar open to everyone."

Garol supplemented the information with a tinge of displeasure. It must be the dissatisfaction of having a shop that is keen on its own customers in the bazaar hosted by him. In a normal context, this would have been a rather impolite behavior.

But Lily shook her head.

"About that, I feel that it isn't a Gift Game with that sort of meaning to it. Because there isn't any store owner in that shop."

"What?" Garol had nearly shouted. Lily then recounted the incident about her encounter with that store in the unlikely location.

From the quietly extending dim passage in the crevice of the cliff. The black painted luxurious door with golden leaves patterned on it. The displayed goods that exhibited a different feel of condensed elegance.

And, the blue eyed doll that held the [Geass Roll].

"Hoh, a maze-like passage way, luxurious door, many grandiose displays in addition to the lack of shopkeeper…usually that kind of scenario would be a trap set to deal with robbers, isn't it?"

"Yeah. If it wasn't our pure-minded Lily-chan, the person might be attacked upon taking the treasure."

"Then what was the contents of the [Geass Roll]?"

"Well, although I can't recall the full text…In the depth of the shop there was a shop, there's a chair that seems to be placed for the shopkeeper. And the contents seem to point to repair the doll sitting on that chair…that seems to be all."

"Now that's really vague."

Yo slightly tilted her head aside while Lily wagged her two tails and looking down with a troubled expression.

Perhaps they thought that thinking too much into it would not help things either, the problem children then stood up.

"Anyway, if there exists a shop that rigged with the smell of trap, it would spell trouble for us."

"Yeah, we won't be able to conclude anything if we don't see it with our own eyes. 'One look is worth a thousand words' after all."

"Yup. The most important part is that it sounds interesting."

"And who are we if we let something interesting slip by?"

They were riding on the same wavelength, completely in sync. Garol and Sarah stared at them in a daze for a while before giving a sigh with a slight shrug.

"Oy, Representative-san. Can I ask you to come with them and have a look as one of the Hosts?"

"Understood. If it is a threatening existence, it would be okay to destroy it right?"

"Aaah, destroy it before it caused any casualties."

* * *

As the banquet ended, the next course of action had been decided. The problem children quartet, Sarah and Lily left the main guests quarter.\

Breaking away from the noisy and bustling crowd at the bazaar, due to the impatient participants milling around in wait for the start of the Harvest Festival, the gang arrived at the cliff crevice. And they scrunched their brows upon the sensation of the strange atmosphere surrounding the unnatural crack on the cliff.

Even though the crevice was clearly wide enough to allow a person to pass through, was it really possible to have no one notice it up till now? The mobile shops and clamor of the crowds weren't even close to this area, and it looked rather desolate.

Holding his suspicion about the place, Izayoi glanced around and grinned.

"I see. It was intentionally made to seem difficult to fit anyone, huh?"

"It appears to be so…Maybe a Gift that drives people away."

"Oh, then how did Lily-chan find this crevice?"

"That's, that's because…when I was sent flying by a rampaging bull…"

They all turned to look at her.

"Oy oy, what do you mean by being sent flying by a bull? Did you enter a bull fighting ring or something?"

"Yeah, to be sent flying by a rampaging bull into this crevice, wouldn't it be too much of a coincidence?"

"THERE'S ARE RAMPAGING HORSES!" a herd of rampaging horses were neighing as they appeared. And Lily who stood at the rear was once again sent flying into the crevice.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, that explains it. But at the same time, not really."

"Oy! What are you guys waiting for?! Go after that child quickly!"

Sarah shouted before dragging the four problem children along.

After a five-minute trek into the crevice, they had found Lily in a pretty neat location that has a similar neatly arranged shop.

"Are you alright, Lily-chan?" Asuka quickly strode over to her.

"Ye, yes, I'm just…feeling a little bit dizzy…" even though stars were still spinning above her head, Lily was able to give a polite reply. After they all felt relieved, the anger was directed toward the horses.

"How does horse sashimi sound for tomorrow's dinner?"

"Going Eastern this time, are we now? Then you can't forget hot pot. Horse meat and beef goes very well with that."

"Agreed. And let's throw in some beef barbecue while we're at it."

The three gave a hard nod of their heads at each other. Although Sarah was very surprised, she proceeded to light up a fire at the end of her finger as a substitute light source while taking the lead.

The territory of the crevice was still slightly moist, meaning its appearance was during the attack of the huge dragon. Then at the very least this shop should have appeared during the span of ten days prior to the discovery.

Even though there was this bad premonition nagging at Sarah's mind, she continued to walk on the path that was tidied and painted in a neat fashion.

Finally arriving before the shop, the group of six stood before the black door which was the topic of their journey. The [Geass Roll] that stated 'Accept only the patronage of customers who have passed the Gift Game' was stuck on it.

Glancing at each other, they placed their hands on the door in a slow motion. And in the midst of opening the door, blinding light streamed into their eyes.

"Wha-!"

The thing that emitted the blinding light was found to be a large amount of indescribably jewelries and antiques. Draped across the display cabinets, which were lined with ruby and gold rings, was an iridescent piece of tapestry that seemed to be a work produced with the finest techniques of craftsmanship.

"This…this place looks more like a museum than a shop house to me."

"But if you take a closer look, there are price tags on all of the item."

Hearing that, Asuka immediately picked up a ring from a nearby shelf to have a closer look. Stuck on it was a small price tag that was the equivalent to ten years of current living expense of the No Name.

"…This is really sickening." Izayoi gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. No matter how much those items glittered or caught their attention, this place would definitely be no different than a museum if the prices deter any desire to purchase.

Walking down the aisle, many exquisitely made small accessories were being displayed on the shelves. Then seeming like something caught his attention, Burai who was probing his chin stopped on his track.

"Hm? This thing..."

On the other hand, Yo and Sarah who had no interest in the gems and treasures had strode ahead. They soon discovered the shopkeeper's chair and the blue eyed female doll. And just as Lily's description, the [Geass Roll] was being held in its hand.

* * *

 **I'm the most hardworking person in the world!**

 **The first me is the most hardworking person in the world!**

 **I could work, work, work nonstop without a helping hand, you know?**

 **And because of my efforts, number 1 father was very happy!**

 **But there came a day when that was found to be a lie.**

 **My first father and I was then destroyed by the unraveled truth.**

 **The second me is the most hardworking person in the world!**

 **Due to help from friends, I am able to work, work and work nonstop, you know?**

 **Because of my efforts, number 2 father was also very happy!**

 **But there came a day when I was found to be fake.**

 **Yet thanks to the help from friends, me and my second father was able to continue working.**

 **The third me is the true hardworking person!**

 **Although I am yet to be born, I will still work nonstop, you know?**

 **Hurry up and be born! Hurry up and be born! That's what everyone said!**

 **But there came a day when I was found that I am unable to be born.**

 **So number 3 father abandoned the third me!**

 **But that is not permitted! Many fathers are awaiting my arrival!**

 **Fortune! Fame! The final dream of mankind! It will all be true if I can be born!**

 **So I plea…do not abandon me…do not give up on me!**

* * *

After reading the content, Yo fell into a contemplative silence.

"That's…the [Geass Roll]?"

"Although the arrangement style of the content is quite unusual, it seems to be it." Sarah skimmed through the content with a serious focus in her eyes, but soon gave up.

"Sorry about this, but I really can't understand it at all. Guess I'll leave it to you guys."

"Oy, how can the newly appointed Floor Master be like that?"

Hearing Izayoi's tease, Sarah replied while giving a rare pout of her lips.

"I'm not good at this kind of intellectual games. Although in Salamandra there is a department specialized in solving these kind of riddles…"

"But there are none in the Draco Greif Alliance, right? What if you guys are faced with a Demon Lord games that specialized in intellect?"

Sarah fell silent. It was the pain of having hit the mark, without any way to retort.

"…I know that. But not everyone can be Jack-of-all-Trades like you guys or Shiroyasha-sama, you know?"

Being slightly displeased, Sarah turned her head away as her cheeks slightly reddened. But she then relented to pick up the scroll once again. Same for Izayoi who was resting his hand on his chin, he also squinted his eyes to look at the content.

But soon after, sounds of tremor started filling the shop. There was no window for them to ascertain the situation, but it was clear enough that this was no normal earthquake. For it was the shop itself that started shaking.

"Something's coming." Placing down the piece of accessory that he examining back onto the shelf, Burai walked to stand at the front.

"And it's more than just a few!" Yo heightened her senses to pinpoint the exact location of the source of the tremor. It was exactly opposite from the entrance. In the very depth of the shop, on the door which the sign 'No entry allowed to unauthorized personnel' was hung, something seemed to be approaching then.

Izayoi wordlessly placed Lily onto his shoulders.

"Stay close, Lily. No matter what, do not let go."

"G-got it!"

"Here they come!" Sarah also entered her battle stance as her words became the lighted fuse, from the door they appeared in number of hundred strong, varying in different sizes…

…a group of muscular men dolls.

The girl trio gave a horrified scream at the same time without any delay. Even Sarah who had entered her battle stance was shocked to the point that her beautiful red hair had turned into a state of grayish white, whereas Lily was already tearing at the corner of her eyes. And Burai was staring at them with a deadpan and somewhat complex expression.

The metal arms were crafted with the details of a glossy muscle. From the brown tanned muscles and the majestic tyranny of clothes which was just a pair of briefs, to the subtly twitching back and chest muscles, one could see the fine craftsmanship in the detailed work.

After posing a few graceful poses, the muscular men dolls flashed a wide smile that showed off their dazzling white teeth.

"…Angry!"

"Angry?!"

"Angry?!"

"It said angry, right?! It just said angry, right?!"

"Oy, girl's camp, calm down. What you've just heard, should not be their voices."

"No, lad. It's not about their voices, but I think it's normal to be freaked out at this kind of thing. Even the little one feels the same." Burai pointed and Izayoi looked at Lily who was trembling on his shoulder. The entire girl's camp had been thrown into a state of confusion, and even Burai's expression had changed into a disturbed one. Taking this chance, the atmosphere around the muscular men dolls changed to enter a combat state.

"…Strong man!"

"Strong men?!"

"Strong men?!"

"It definitely said strong men just now!"

"Yes, they did. They did shout strong men just now."

The scouting party which had lost its chain of command versus the assortment of muscular men dolls of different sizes. Both parties were temporarily eying each other, and the first to react was from the side of the muscular men dolls.

"CHAAAAAAAARGE!" Charging bravely was the only suitable word to describe the howling army of muscular men dolls.

It wouldn't be too much to call the scene of rippling tanned muscles, in the midst of their charge as a fantasy like moment. The big muscles that were filled with wondrous sense of touching beauty and the energetic run that they were engaging at the moment. But to the girl's camp and probably most people, this scene is nothing but their worst nightmares.

"YIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Asuka and Yo's face had turned pale and they were quickly backing away, whereas Sarah was already out of the door by then.

"Back off, you abominations!" Burai created two giant black arms that pushed back the army of muscular men dolls, but some of them still managed to slip through and leapt into the air. Tanned muscles flying in the air, glittering from the light emitted from countless jewelries in the shop, sent another chill down the girl's spines.

"It's disgusting! Really disgusting!"

"This sort of things should never exist!"

Yet even in the face of such scenery, Izayoi was the only one backing away while saying in a slightly regretted tone.

"…I'd really like to have one."

"No!"

"Don't!"

"Please never do that, Izayoi-kun!"

Kicking down the flying muscular men dolls, Burai leapt back to grab both Izayoi and Asuka to exit the shop.

"I'm not one to judge but even I think that's a really bad idea, lad." By now, his expression had turned even more disturbed. He loves a challenge with strong opponent, but this is something he would rather steer clear from.

At the last moment before exiting the shop, Izayoi gave a sidelong glance at the silent and lonely looking doll seated upon the shopkeeper's chair.

"…No matter what, I must come here again."

" **Firmly rejected!"**

"Then give me a heads up first, because I don't want you returning with…one of those abomination in your hand."

"You should be stopping him, not tagging along!"

It was a rare moment of Yo to be as loud and vocal as Asuka in voicing her thoughts. Even up till the entrance of the cliff crevice, the muscular men dolls were still relentlessly pursuing them.

* * *

The following day. After the incident yesterday, a 'restricted area' sign was placed in front of the crevice entrance to prevent anyone from entering. Thankfully, the area around the entrance was already desolated to begin with so with or without the sign, no one would even come near it. Except for those involved in the incident, or those traumatized by it.

Due to the pursue of the army of muscular men dolls, their investigation was put on a halt. For the problem children, leaving things undone simply isn't their style.

Again today, Burai stood before the 'restricted area' sign while probing his chin.

"Already setting up a sign, eh? That Sarah girl sure works fast. Well, it would be bad if some random folks were to misadventure into that shop. But even so..." his nose picked up the scent of something as he raised an eyebrow.

"The little one is already inside? Good grief." He slipped under the sign and quickly ran inside. Even without the light, he could still see the path clearly and arrived before the door with luxurious golden leaves pattern on it. Reaching for the door knob, the same blinding light streamed into his eyes.

"Oy, little one, you're here-"

"Please, please run away now, young fox! That guy, End Emptiness is coming!"

As Burai opened the door, the doll seated upon the shopkeeper's chair, named Coppelia, shouted desperately. In an instant, the golden shop house was surrounded by a dark grey wind.

The dark grey wind weathered everything that made up the luxurious interior, seeming to rampage in its desire to devour anything that has radiance. The wind that is the strongest god killer, capable of wiping out hundreds of gods and demigods.

Even amongst Demon Lords, he was the reason for the classification of 'natural disaster' – the indomitable force that mow down everything on its path, tolerating no opposition.

Because of its classification, it does not have the same goal as other Demon Lords.

Sometimes, it acted as the logic in a Trial. Sometimes, it acted on mere whim.

It is known as End Emptiness, the formless Demon Lord that caused faith to be abandoned, fear to be forgotten and evolution to be halted. Be it matter or concept, these dark grey winds would simple wear them to dust as it is the arrival of the end of time.

As the dark grey wind that seemed like a gluttonous beast was about to engulf Lily and Coppelia,

"That's our chef you're trying to eat!" Burai threw a strong kick toward the center of the dark grey wind. The wind pressure had dispersed it but only for a brief moment as they wrapped around his leg. Quickly withdrawing his leg, Burai covered it with black armor and sent out another barrage of kicks. This time, the dark grey wind did not get dispersed but instead flinched like a tangible object.

"W-what?! To be able to inflict damage and repel the advance of End Emptiness?! Who in the world are-?!"

"Coppelia-chan! We need to get out of here first!" Lily quickly ran over and hugged Coppelia into her arms. At that moment, End Emptiness spread the dark grey wind toward the two. Due to its formless nature, it easily slipped through Burai and went for Lily.

"Little one!" taking a leapt backward, Burai grabbed Lily and Coppelia with one arm while using the other to block them from the dark grey wind.

"Kuh!" there was the feeling of pain when he touched the dark grey wind. Not only that, he could not pick up its scent of aura, read its movement nor feel its presence. For the first time ever since coming to Little Garden, he faced with an opponent that did not have a plan to counter.

" _That thing, its nature is very similar to my power!"_ was the conclusion that he came to.

Hugging Lily tightly in his arm, Burai did not shift his gaze away from the dark grey wind for even a moment.

"Little one and the strange doll, hang on tight. We're gonna get out of here."

"No! If I were to leave this shop-"

"I'll listen to whatever you have to say later. Now be quiet or you'll bite your tongue." Whispering to them, Burai then covered his free arm with the black armor. After an interval of eying the opponent, Burai kicked off the ground toward the door and the dark grey wind immediately chased after him.

Running along the crevice while throwing a punch to temporarily repel the advance of the pursuer, Burai soon saw the light of the entrance to the crevice.

"Hang on, little one! We're almost there!"

* * *

The streets of the Great Tree were lively and noisy due to the preparations of the re-hosting of the Harvest Festival, except for the cliff crevice entrance with the restricted area' sign which was desolated to begin with.

Yo and Asuka seemed to have found the answer to the riddle of the [Geass Roll], so after talking with Sarah to gain access to enter the crevice, they departed in an attempt to clear the game. On their way, they met with Izayoi and Shirayuki Hime who also happen to head to the same destination. Hearing that they have found the answer, Izayoi decided to hand Shirayuki Hime over to them.

"We're here." Yo said as they arrived before the crevice entrance.

"This place? I must admit, some kind of abnormal force is at work here, seeing how it is so out of place yet no one even bothered to come here." Shirayuki commented.

"Let's hope that we don't face with those…those…things again today." Asuka said with shaking tone when recalling the event yesterday. Hearing that, Yo also felt a shiver running down her spine and shuddered whereas Shirayuki was titling her head in puzzledment.

"A-anyway, let's just go in first." Steeling their resolves, the three took a step forward the crevice entrance. But just an interval later, something flew out of the crevice along with a loud crashing sound.

"W-what happened?!"

"B-Burai-san?!" Burai came flying out of the crevice and rolled on the ground a few times with Lily in his arms. Shirayuki then quickly formed a giant water bubble to cushion the collision, as the same the dark grey wind had escaped the crevice. Not wasting even a second, Burai turned to Yo and shouted.

"Little miss! Anything that glitters is fine, throw it into the crevice!" not understanding what it was all about, but Yo still did as Burai said. Condensing a large amount of glittery whirlwinds into her palm and released them into the crevice. In response to that, the dark grey wind had also pursued after the mass of glittery whirlwinds like a hungry beast.

As things have quietened down, Burai slowly opened his arms and let Lily down.

"You okay, little one?"

"Y-yes, I'm okay…" Lily heaved a sigh of relief.

"Burai-san! What was that just now?" Yo, Asuka and Shirayuki ran toward them.

"No idea. But this one over here might have more than a few." They all looked at Coppelia in Lily's arms.

"It seems there's more to this game than just solving the riddle. For now, let's take her back and hear the detail first." Yo and Asuka the nodded and took Lily along with Coppelia back to the Main Guest room.

As the two disappeared in the distance, Shirayuki turned to Burai.

"You sure you don't need that wound treated?" she asked while staring at Burai left hand. The sleeve of his kimono was covering his hand, but as he stood straight up and pulled the sleeve down, the tip of two of his fingers had turned into dust and disappeared.

"Nah, they'll grow back." He replied nonchalantly and just as he said that, his hand had fully recovered like nothing happened. Walking toward the crevice entrance, he slammed his palm on the ground and covered the entrance with a black wall.

" _End Emptiness, to think that there's something so similar to my power…Should I say as expected of Little Garden, or should I be worried this time…"_

* * *

Underwood, Main Guest room.

Returning from the crevice entrance with Lily and Coppelia, they were then gathered with Izayoi and Garol. After listening to the whole incident, their expressions underwent a drastic change.

"…I understand the situation. It means that this doll is the target of the Winds of Decadence or End Emptiness, right?"

"Yes."

"Then that makes thing simple. Return that doll to the shop right now." Garol made his judgement immediately with an imperative tone, which made Lily's fox ears perked up in protest.

"How can we do that?! If we return Coppelia-chan to the shop now, she would be in danger!"

"It'll probably be that way. But at this current state, the whole region of Underwood would be threatened by its existence. Winds of Decadence is our opponent this time, and even amongst the natural disaster of Little Garden it is said to be the strongest."

"Bu, but…!"

Lily's fox ears trembled as she wagged her tails in intense protest. But being only a normal girl, she could not come up with a countermeasure for this sort of situation, and soon after her ears and tails dropped down. Standing next to her, Shirayuki also had a serious look on her face, but it was one with a solution.

"Strictly speaking, there is a way of chasing the Winds of Decadence away…"

"is that true?!"

"Yes. Fox girl, do you remember the color of the wind?"

"Color?" Lily titled her head aside as she was posed with the question.

"Dark grey. The thing that we encountered has the color of dark grey." Being the one who had confronted it, Burai spoke up.

"The Winds of Decadence is a Demon Lord that will have a change in colors in relation to its power level. Black would be at its strongest and white would be at its weakest. If the one you encountered was dark grey, then it would be at the level of five-digit."

"Five-digit, huh…"

"The main thing is, we need to have a flag above that level to chase it away."

"Ah! That's…"

-is not possible. Lily swallowed those words back in. A Community of the level above five-digit would be a Community based on the upper echelons of Little Garden. The current No Name was one that was unable to borrow their flags based on previous relations.

Lily gripped the hands of Coppelia who was bending her head in silence, while looking to others for help as she placed her last hope on them.

"…Is there really no other way?"

Everyone crossed their arms and fell into deep thought. If it is just as Garol said, the Winds of Decadence is an undefeatable monster, then things are looking grim to them. A long moment of silence later, the four problem children lifted their heads.

"Then there is only the solution of clearing the game."

"Heh?"

"But master, didn't you say this was a Game of Paradox?"

"It is. Because the answer to the riddle is what made this a Game of Paradox."

"Kasukabe, you said you have solved the riddle. Can you tell us the answer?" turning to Yo, Izayoi asked and she nodded.

"First, the 'me' mentioned in the riddle is not a person. Due to the 'father' being a different person each time, we can safely assume that 'me' is a man-made object. If we ignored the unnecessary details and focused only these important ones: all three 'me' can work nonstop without a helping hand, the third 'me' is the only who hasn't been born yet, and the 'final dream of mankind'."

"Piecing these details together, we arrived at the answer. The identity of 'me', is the Third Perpetual Motion machine."

Hearing up to this point, Coppelia lifted her head and took a look at all of them.

"I see…you two were summoned from the 21st century huh…Then, you should know right? The unattainable dream of mankind."

"…Ah, about that point, we offer you our sympathy." Izayoi and Yo silently nodded. Standing on the side, Burai probed his chin.

"The Perpetual Motion machine huh? Well, that makes sense why this game is paradox. Even so, that doesn't mean there's no other way around it. Isn't that right, lad?"

"Yup. If you think your existence is something that is sullied by the footprints of those tainted by greed, then I'll give you that radiance."

"What?" this time, Coppelia was truly speechless. Giving a mischievous smile while flicking her forehead, Izayoi proclaimed loudly.

"Did being indoor for too long made you forget already? This is Little Garden, the playground that gathers all gods and deities! True, the Third Perpetual Motion machine is unattainable by the hand of mankind, but it's a different story if we use Gifts."

* * *

Crevice at the Underwood's Harvest Festival bazaar.

It was the time when the new moon had risen to its zenith.

An emergency evacuation order had been issued and the still atmosphere currently reigned the surroundings. In the heart of the bazaar, which was difficult for one to associate with the one that was still being prepared just a moment ago, stood Burai Kudoku and Kasukabe Yo.

" _Ojou-sama, do you have Deen with you?"_

" _Of course. But one of his arm got destroyed. In his current state, I'm afraid an intense battle would be tough."_

" _It's fine. I don't intend to let him go into battle. Just gonna borrow a piece of him."_

" _Still an hour and a day until that Winds of Decadence spews out of that shop. That lad has a plan, but until he's done with it we'll have to keep this thing busy here."_ Thinking up to this point, Burai suddenly let out a chuckle. Standing next to him, Yo titled her head in puzzledment.

"Is something funny, Burai-san?"

"Ah, not really. Just a train of thoughts taking a weird turn."

"Is that so…Hey, Burai-san. Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

Before Yo could speak up her request, a low roar echoed from the depth of the crevice which put them into an alert state.

"Guess our talks will have to wait. Let's stick to the plan, little miss. That thing is attracted to anything that glitter, so I'll be counting on you to disperse it."

"Leave it to me! I'll show you the new me!" Yo then equipped herself with the Pegasus boots and released glittery whirlwinds to levitate herself into the air. Burai covered himself with the black armor, the veins tracing all over the surface and the eyes on the mask started flickering as soon as the armor is completed.

"Here it comes!" as Burai brought down the black wall covering the crevice entrance, the dark grey wind, End Emptiness or Winds of Decadence immediately spewed out from it.

There were multiple torches being lit nearby acting as a light source for the night, but the Winds of Decadence ignored them all for it deemed them as puny and went straight for Yo.

Leaping into the air, Burai threw a strong punch that released a shockwave upon contact with the dark grey wind. And just like the first confrontation, the dark grey wind clearly flinched back but it showed no sign of being damage.

"Seems blunt force is ineffective against you. Then, how's this?!" stretching out his arms, two shark fin-like blades sprouted out from the side of his arm.

In the sky, Yo released the glittery whirlwinds toward two different directions. As they expected, the dark grey wind immediately spread toward those two directions to chase after the glittery whirlwinds.

Burai then aimed for the center where the mass of the dark grey wind seemed to be the thinnest and closed in. Forming his arms into a cross shape with the blades pointing forward, he charged into the middle of the mass with every intention to cut it into half.

But his blade did not sink even a millimeter into the mass of the dark grey wind, instead it simply got pushed back by his charge. Summoning another blade on his knee, Burai raised his leg and tried to bore a hole into the mass but the result did not differ. By then the dark grey wind had finished devouring the light from Yo's glittery whirlwinds and had returned into a giant mass.

" _It looks like it negated all incoming attacks, but it still flinched against strong brute force."_

" _So it is of a weaker variation. Not complete negation, but absorption. If that's the case…"_ quickly backing out, Burai analyzed the information calmly and came up with a solution.

"Little miss! Can you gather your glittery whirlwinds in one spot this time? Even if it's only temporarily, I think I can keep this thing at bay! Should buy enough time for the lad!"

"Got it!" following his instruction, Yo gathered all of her glittery whirlwinds into her two palms as they increased in density. Burai also increased the intensity of his attack to prevent the dark grey wind from getting near Yo.

As the amount of glittery whirlwinds in her two palms reached its climax, Yo combined them into one and shrunk it into a small sphere to further increase the intensity and density of the whirlwinds. Right now, Yo held in her hand the power equivalent to that of a raging storm.

"Burai-san! I'm ready!"

"Perfect! Then let it all out, little miss!"

Yo then released the sphere of condensed glittery whirlwinds toward the Winds of Decadence. Although the dark grey wind had no face, no reason, no sanity, as soon as it saw the sphere of glittery whirlwinds it pounced toward like a ravenous beast.

Even if the Winds of Decadence can devour the radiance of anything just by touching it, with this sphere of greatly condensed glittery whirlwinds it would still take a while as it gathered its entire mass around the sphere. And that was the chance that Burai was looking for.

" _If two opposing forces are of the same element, the weaker side will be devoured by the stronger one."_

Dispelling his armor except for the right arm sector, he concentrated a massive amount of black mist in his palm. The concentrated black mist started flickering with the purple flame-like energy.

" _And I doubt that I'm the former."_

Burai thrusted his palm at the Winds of Decadence and released the concentrated black mist. As it expanded and completely surrounded the entire mass of the dark grey wind, the purple energy inside started swirling and continuous attacked the dark grey wind like a tornado.

"Hnng! This thing is stronger than I expected!" having realized this, the Winds of Decadence tried to break free by attacking the outer layer of the sphere. Feeling its retaliation, Burai continued channeling the black mist to keep the black sphere intact while the storm of purple energy inside kept chipping away the mass of the dark grey wind.

From the observation deck in the skies, Garol was observing the two. He said that in case any of them were to be in danger, he would immediately take action and return Coppelia back to the shop. But right now, his mind was being occupied with something else.

"U-unbelievable, even if that thing is just at the level of five-digit, but a Gift that counters and even rivaled End Emptiness…Burai Kudoku, just what are you?"

Garol mumbled to himself. Being the strategist of the former Floor Master, he who have participated in many Gift Games, especially ones hosted by Demon Lords and lived to tell the tale had seen a great many of Gifts. But a Gift not only similar in nature but could rival even a Demon Lord classified as a natural disaster was something unheard of even to him.

As he was deep in thought, a figure landed on the Great Tree with enough force to shake it violently. The boy who have arrived, carrying with him the answer to this Game of Paradox.

"Izayoi!"

"About time, lad!"

"Ah, thanks for your hard work, you two! Now, it's time for the main actor to enter the stage!"

Burai then released the black sphere as he and Yo backed away. Being freed from its imprisonment, the Winds of Decadence intended to wreak havoc, but quickly stopped and collected itself into a billowing clump.

"Sorry to make you all wait." Standing before the formless Demon Lord right now was the silver haired and azure blue eyed doll – Coppelia. As she unfurled the [Geass Roll], a blinding light radiated from it as it also underwent a tremendous change to become a huge Flag that flew above Underwood.

Emblazoned upon the red cloth of the Flag was the overlapping of gears and the petal of a budding fantasy. The Flag that was the evidence of immense wealth and glory. The Flag of Last Embryo.

"The Game of Paradox, the never ending dream of 'me' has ended! Depart with haste now, End Emptiness! If you continue to show your presence here, you will be subjected to punishment for breaking the rules!" Coppelia announced calmly as she emitted a silvery light. There was not a single shed of melancholy nor self-mockery left in that doll, but instead she was now brimming with confidence.

The formless Demon Lord stopped in the airspace above the city, restlessly shifting around like its balance had been thrown off. Indeed, its contract had ended, but this whole region was like a mountain load of food.

Want to eat, want to eat, want to eat. Its stance was similar to a hungry beast licking its lip before a delicious meal.

"Oy, you formless Demon Lord. If you try to tear up the agreement and went on a rampage one-sidedly, we will respond in kind with a similar rule breaking ability to mete out judgement on you."

Looking up, Izayoi couldn't bear it any longer and roared. And instantly, a bright light comparable to the intensity of the sun was emitted from his right hand.

Even though the formless Demon Lord was a little disturbed by the unexpected radiance, it did not withdraw its presence. Instead, its presence was gradually filled with a sense of joy.

It has found a special dish this time. Possessing neither sanity nor goal, that formless Demon Lord had laughed.

But it wasn't even a fraction of a second for in the next instant, it had swelled up and shot toward the center of Little Garden in a straight line, toward the world Axis.

Its disappearance was as sudden as when it appeared. After confirming that the Game had finally, officially ended, Izayoi turned around to the rest.

"So, who wants some salty pumpkin pies?"

* * *

Underwood, VIP Quarters.

The group who repulsed the Winds of Decadence was having a lively conversation in the VIP Quarter while getting a serving of Izayoi's Salty Pumpkin Pie for dinner. And today, they also have Jack – the strategist and blacksmith of Will o' Wisp and also the one who played the key role in Izayoi's plan of creating the Third Perpetual Motion machine.

"Oooh~! This really packs a punch. It's even tastier than the one you made yesterday." Yo was stuffing her mouth with a slice of the pie as the grilled white cow cheese within the pastry was enough to made her eyes sparkle.

"Yahohoho! It's because of the ripe pumpkins that we provided! Of course it would be tasty!" Jack proudly boasted and Izayoi also laughed loudly in respond.

"Here, Coppelia-chan." Lily, who was in charge of slicing the pie handed a slice on the plate to Coppelia.

"Thank you, young fox…It's all thanks to you that I get to be here, having this meal with everyone."

"No, that's not true! It was Izayoi-san, Burai-san and Yo-san who helped you!"

"Well, we wouldn't have dealt with this Game if it wasn't for you, little one. Your compassion was our main driving force in this, after all." Burai said while biting on the slice of pumpkin pie with a delighted expression and the others also nodded at his words.

"Although I would really want to repay the debt…but the embarrassing thing is that the only possession I have is my body. It would be my pleasure if there is anything that I can help out with."

Coppelia bowed her head as she gave a trouble look. Hearing that, Lily's eyes sparkled as her fox ears perked up.

"Then, can you sell me the brooch that you made? I have someone in mind who would really fit that brooch, so I would like to give it to that person as a present!"

As Lily went in for a negotiation for a present, Burai turned to Yo who was sitting next to him.

"So, little miss. What was the favor that you were about to ask back then?" hearing Burai question, Yo then stopped her hands and swallowed the pie in her mouth before speaking up.

"Please train me." From the unexpected request, Burai lifted an eyebrow in surprise but there was a sense of excitement in his expression.

"Hoh?"

"This Gift that my father left with me, the Genome Tree, I know it is a very versatile Gift. But it wouldn't be good if I can't utilize that versatility to its fullest. So in order to become stronger, to stand and fight by you, by Izayoi, by Asuka, by everyone's side, I want to study under you." Her eyes were filled with determination and her words were straight and decisive. Everything would have been perfect if it wasn't for the crumbs at the corner of her mouth.

"Just so you know, my training is unlike any others and sometimes it might even be fatal in the most unpredictable ways. Will your decision remain unshaken, Kasukabe Yo?"

"Yes, I will not back out on my words."

The two stared at each other with unwavering eyes. Letting out a chuckle which then turned into a laugh, Burai raised his face and finished the slice of pie on his plate.

"Hahaha! Very well! I'll gladly accept your request!"

As everyone seated at the dining table was about to have a second slice of the salty pumpkin pie, the situation took a sudden turn.

"THERE ARE RAMPAGING MUSCULAR MEN DOLLS!"

"STRONG MEN! ANGRY! CHAAAAAAARGE!"

The belligerent cries resounded throughout Underwood. As Izayoi stopped his hand movement of delivering the pie to his mouth, he gave Coppelia a cold gaze.

"…Oy, that mass of muscles wasn't part of the Game?"

"Nope. They're just the materialization of a certain item that has been released into the realm of memory."

"Then are they of your kind?"

"That's a really interesting joke you have. Even if you're my benefactor, I'll not ignore that sort of insulting comment."

"Then that's really interesting. Show me the power of the Perpetual Motion machine. As of now, the Game of Muscular men dolls hunt on the Harvest Festival's Eve shall commence!" although annoyed as she was, Coppelia nodded at Izayoi's suggestion.

"That game…do we need to turn up for it as well?"

"At-at least let us finish our meal first." Asuka and Yo sighed in annoyance.

"Stop talking nonsense. Of course the female camp will have to make an appearance as well."

"Bu, but…!" Izayoi grabbed the collar of the desperately struggling duo and dragged them toward the window,

"No matter which world and time period, the great men have always said this. 'Those who do not work, do not eat'!" and threw them from the branch of the Great Tree into the crowd of muscular men dolls.

Seeing Burai also jumped down, Yo turned to him for help but his next sentence caused her to lose all hope.

"First training lesson, little miss. Overcome your fear."

"I didn't expect it to be this soon!"

Amidst the battle cry of the muscular men dolls and the desperate cry of two girls, there was also the sound of laughter. Just another day in Little Garden.


	12. Chapter 9

**Shiraga:** more than two weeks, but shortest chapter ever.

-internal screaming-

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The calm before the storm**

* * *

Reservoir of No Name Water tree.

Sparkling droplets of water rolled off the tips of the forest new leaves. Perhaps it was because of the five consecutive days of rainfall in the region, it became the talk of the town as they speculated whether it was due to the change of the Floor Master of the East side.

With this morning being a rare cloudless day with fine weather to boot, the senior group, the maid group and the Community leader, Jin Russell were planting the young seedling of rice that they had bought for their paddy field.

But the current situation was unlike any that one would expect to encounter on a paddy field.

"I believe I've made it crystal clear already. When placed before us, the Eastern Cuisine Alliance you puny soldiers of the Western Cuisine Alliance are no different than dust. Lily, your fox ears need not listen to her words. Hold your chest high and retaliate proudly!" Shirayuki Hime pointed her finger at Percher while puffing her chest, causing them to jiggle which in turn pissed Percher off.

"Calm your tits, you Titty Snake. Our leader wants Western food. If you want to argue…Oh right, you should come back when you're at least capable of julienning a cabbage properly." Percher's comeback was unforgiving in the choice of word and hit right in the sore spot.

"Shut up! I can do julienne in two hours! And who are you calling Titty Snake?!"

"Shi, Shirayuki-sama please calm down! Didn't you spend five hours on it yesterday and hadn't complete the julienne?!" Lilly hugged to stop the agitated Shirayuki from behind but that sentence was totally uncalled for.

Inccidentally, because of her clumsiness, Shirayuki Hime wrecked 24 cabbages so last night's dinner turned into a cabbage full course.

Their quarrel showed no sign of stopping, and Jin who was also at the scene also got dragged into it.

"So, what is our leader's opinion? Western or Eastern food?"

"Hey! Normally one wouldn't ask that question in this sort of timing, right?"

"Child, there's no need to consider. Meals prepared in the Eastern style is the standard of our Community and that's what you should be telling to that washboard!"

As Shirayuki shouted, Percher dug her nails to the point where bones were creaking. And it was Jin's bones.

"Be quiet, Titty Snake. My body is based on a twelve years old so having breasts would be a lot scarier."

"Ha! And I was wondering what you're going to say. If you eat Lily's delicious meals every day, you would naturally be well-endowed! But since you're still a washboard, you should eat more beans and rice!"

"Uu…Don't be stupid! I'm always asking for seconds when Lily is in charge of the meal!"

Jin's bones made grinding noises as they were squeezed tightly. Assaulted by so much pain that no words came out, JIn repeatedly tapped on Percher's hand, but he was no longer in her field of focus.

"Leader-kun! Leader-kun!" just as Jin saw his live flashing before his eyes, two energetic voices called for him, which made Percher loosened her grip on his arm as her and Shirayuki looked to the direction where the voices came from.

"Y-yes, w-what is it, Yuuyake-san, Yuugure-san?" Jin spoke in a shaking tone while still trying to break free from Percher's grip.

"We finished planting the all the trees that master brought back!"

"Finished! Finished! So what is our next task?" their energetic voices were like the radiance of the sunflower, which made Jin forget somewhat about the pain. Or was it the light at the end of the tunnel to him?

"Ah, right. F-for now, you can help everyone planting the young seedling."

"Planting young seedlings, got it!"

"Got it! Got it!" with the same energetic voices, the twins ran off.

"Aren't those two…the ones 'he' brought back?" As Percher suddenly released of his arm, Jin who was struggling lost his balance and stumbled. The 'he' she referred to was Burai. Although the four problem children and Kuro Usagi all took part in defeating her, she was especially awkward with Burai. Part of the reason being the nickname he gave her during the battle to reclaim the Death Eye of Balor.

"Ah, I heard that they are the Hesperides sisters. Always shining like the sunflower, maybe you could learn a thing or two from them." While complimenting them, Shirayuki did not forget to poke at Percher.

"Hesperides sisters…then they're the Nymphs who take care of the Golden Apple tree." Percher mumbled to herself while eyeing Yuugure and Yuuyake. Their appearances were also similar to her, meaning around the age of twelve. Even so, for the appearance of a twelve years old, their breasts were rather well developed for that age, unlike her.

"Heh, they're lucky because they absorbed the essence from the tree." Percher reassured herself.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing! Anyway, back to our conversation just now." Dark wind sprung up around her as she heightened her killing intents.

"Since both of us aren't going to step down…Let's decide things in the way of Little Garden."

"Oh! I see, a brilliant idea indeed. I was thinking about teaching you the correct way to teach your elder." Glaring back at Percher, water started dancing around Shirayuki Hime as she also responded in kind with her killing intents.

At this point, Jin started to panic. If the two were to clash at full force, the damage would not be a laughing matter that could be brushed aside lightly. Aside from the newly made water field, even the senior group would be caught in the mess.

As he started to ponder over all the possible options to stop them, the voice which belonged to his savior and the two greatest demise spoke up.

"You two. What are you doing?" both of them froze in their step, gulping their saliva. Right at the moment they were about to clash, a blade of shadow that could cut steel like butter slashed between them faster than the speed of sound.

In the path that leads to the forest, the leader of the maid group, Chief Maid Leticia stared at the two with crimson eyes.

"Well well. I came hearing the ruckus, and heard something very interesting. I didn't know you two were so friendly that you would skip work and play game with each other."

"But I finished my share of-"

"Shut it." The small smile on Leticia's lips immediately vanished as she sharply glared at the two. Her order was one that left no room for questions and Percher couldn't help but fall silent.

The pair of crimson eyes held a dangerous glint. Leticia was obviously mad. Explicitly showing her rage like this was rare of her, but this was understandable. She had just become the Chief Maid only a week ago and they already started to do things that would smear dirt on her face. Even with her warm and docile nature, she would be mad. And currently she didn't look hesitant to spill some blood.

"Th-that's not it, Leticia-dono! We were just trying to settle our differences using peaceful and maid-like method…!" both Percher and Shirayuki quickly retracted their Gifts.

"Hoh? A maid-like game…I see. That's good. It might be a good reference to the eight commandments of the maid group that I was making." Smiling while her golden hair billowed in the air, Leticia said to them.

"Then, let's return to the Headquarter and start the game. The one who can act more maid-like will be the winner, and the loser will have twice the amount of work for the whole month."

"What?!" they both asked back instinctively.

"Let's see…We'll start by competing who is better at making and serving tea. I'll be very strict so be prepared." Easily catching the two that were about to escape by their napes, Leticia sped off toward the Headquarter.

Jin and Lily who were left out stared at them, completely in daze.

As Leticia entered the Community's main building as the duo who lost all will escape followed suit, they passed by the Community new special sector.

A gentle breeze brushed pass them, carrying the fragrance of flowers with it. And in that garden, a goddess was tending to the tree with a blissful expression.

"Yasuragi-chan!" stopping on her track, Leticia called out to the girl. Turning around as her ponytail swayed in the wind, the girl ran toward her with a big smile.

"Leticia-sama!"

"Are you tending to the tree again? Such hard work every day."

"N-not at all! In fact, I should be the one to express my gratitude. I get experience so many new things, see a whole new world, and have an even bigger family. Thanks to everyone, to master."

"That's good to hear. So, are you spreading the spirit energy veins?"

"Yes! As per the plan that Leader-kun and master's friend came up, I've finished spreading the veins to all other plantations."

"Then I won't interrupt with your work anymore. And can I ask you to check on the trees that master Burai brought back later?"

"I understand. Then I'll be off." Seeing Yasuragi off with a smile, Leticia turned to look at the giant tree standing in the center of the garden, the Golden Apple tree.

A special sector for spirit trees and herbs. Originally, the estimated time for the plan to be in motion was 3 months. But with the Golden Apple tree that Burai brought back, their plan took a huge leapt, not only for the special sector but also for the No Name's entire land.

The Golden Apple tree being the symbol of Immortality in Greek mythology, the tree itself is a Divinity holder. It could distribute it seemingly endless spirit energy to its surroundings, thus being able to revitalize even abandoned soil. Just the perfect Gift for the current condition of the No Name's plantation and land.

The three Hesperides sisters: Yasuragi, Yuugure and Yuuyake were the Nymphs that take care of the tree as recorded in Greek mythology. Since they have been taking care of the tree since the beginning, they were also well adept at gardening work in general and their Gifts also involved communicating with plants and trees.

So they were in charge of taking care of the new special sector while also helping out with the field and other plantations. As for their uniform, instead of the maid uniform of the Maid group, theirs was modified to fit with gardening work.

The 'spirit energy veins' that Yasuragi mentioned earlier was also one of her chores. Instead of letting the spirit energy spread uncontrollably, she redirected the veins of spirit energy from the Golden Apple tree to the center of all other plantations so that they could be distributed evenly.

"Well, we should get going. Can't wait to see which one of you two is the better maid." With another smile, Leticia signaled for the duo to follow. As her golden hair danced in the wind, Percher noticed a pair of earing.

The shape resembling a flower, with the petals made off topaz whereas the center was adorned with a red gem. At first glance it looked like ruby, but the red color when placed under the light gave off a shade of purple indicated it was something else.

 _"I don't want to admit, but they sure fit her a lot."_

She wanted to ask, but decided not to when she thought about the things that were about to come next. And she has a vague idea as to who it was.

" _Maybe I should find a spirit tree and absorb its spirit energy."_ Percher dropped her head dejectedly upon recalling Yasuragi's figure. Her breasts were of moderate size, not on the level of Shirayuki nor Kuro Usagi, but combined with her slender body line the two features complimented each other.

Under the sunny sky without a trace of cloud, the two maids followed behind the Chief Maid, preparing themselves both physically and mentally for what to come next.

Today the No Name is as peaceful as usual.

* * *

Outer Gate number 54545, Kouen City.

With the work on the field done and stuffing their bellies with delicious lunch, Jin and Percher marked their next destination as the City of Brilliant Flame. 3 days ago, the problem children and Kuro Usagi had already set out in advance and today was Jin's turn to join with them.

Having made their way through the Astral Gate from the East side, a warm wind brushed pass their cheeks. The huge chandelier that hung from the city's centre swayed violently as the hot winds generated from ironwork refineries blew at it from below.

But what business do they have in Kouen City? Well…

During the battle with the huge dragon, not only Underwood of the South side but the North and East was simultaneously attacked by Demon Lords. The Floor Masters suspected that all these attacks were orchestrated, and just as they thought, their enemy was an organization named the Demon Lord Alliance.

Until now, their motives of the mysterious enemy remained unknown, and only rumors of their existence had spread. Hence, to decide on their next course of action the Floor Masters decided to hold the Floor Master's Convention.

The Convention was to be held in the territory of the North side, but the people attending this time would be slightly different.

Two months ago, the strongest Floor Master Shiroyasha had resigned from her post, and taking up where she left off was the new Floor Master of the West side, Great Sage who Devastates Sea – Kouryuu.

The No Name, having crossed path with the Demon Lord Alliance twice and defeated the both Demon Lords that were sent their way was also invited to join the Convention. To the No Name, this was an unprecedented treatment. And Percher, besides being under the Genie Contract with Jin, her other reason for being here, the city that was once ravaged by her was…

"Guess I'll be thoroughly interrogated as well. Such a bother." Percher let out a sigh as she stared broodingly at the dusk skies.

"That can't be helped. You're the only who holds the information about the enemy so of course we would need your cooperation." Jin said trying to make the situation not as bad as it seems, but his both his words and his heart stopped the moment his gaze stopped at the giant chandelier.

Wondering what might have caused this reaction, Percher followed his line of sight to have a look for herself.

The giant chandelier, besides being a source of warmth and light it was also the symbol of Kouen City's development. And right now, four figures could be seen sitting on it.

"Oh ho, the view from up here is much prettier than I thought."

"Yup. The streets paved with flames and colorful glass totally looked like a jewel box."

"Hm, the view is much different than that of Underwood."

"The scenery and the warmth from this chandelier sure gives you a funny fuzzy feeling inside, don't they?"

Totally nonchalant. Sakamaki Izayoi, Kudou Asuka, Kasukabe Yo and Burai Kudoku. The four problem children had boarded the chandelier without permission. And upon closer inspection, they even brought their lunch boxes with them.

No matter how you look at it, it was still a trespass of another's property.

"W-w-why would they be on that chandelier?!" Jin cried in panic, but it was understandable. Needless to say, that chandelier was also the symbol of Salamandra's Authority and Order.

Climbing up there without permission and start eating lunch up there, being chased out of the Convention would be the least of their worry, and most likely their reputation would be questioned.

"A-anyway, Percher! Take this chance when no one has noticed yet to get them down from there! Even if you have to resort to viole-"

"OOOOOY! YOU BASTARDS! WHO THE HELL ALLOWED YOU GUYS TO CLIMB UP THERE?!" but it was too little too late, for the Salamandra's military police had already spotted them and started to gather.

"…I say, Percher…" Jin hugged his head and was aching in despair as he said to her.

"Hm?"

"Is it possible to make them incapacitated for the time being?" and suddenly, incredibly dark words in a very calm tone. To even break the kindness in him to this extent, Percher secretly admired that for this sort of character would be just a wolf in a sheepskin.

"If it's Asuka and Kasukabe then I might be able to, but Freak Boy and him? No. And even then, won't your life be in danger when they recovered from the illness?" Percher held back the urge to laugh.

"Then there's no other way. We can only call in the expert to solve it."

On the other side, the problem children group.

Whipping up a whirlwind around her, Kasukabe Yo rode on the hot winds that drifted from the metalwork refineries to land on the suspended chandelier.

Shortly after, Burai Kudoku jumping on the black platforms, Sakamaki Izayoi and Kudou Asuka who had been transported by Yo's whirlwinds were also looking down at the Kouen City from the vantage point that is the chandelier.

"Oh ho, the view from up here is much prettier than I thought."

"Yup. The streets paved with flames and colorful glass totally looked like a jewel box."

"Hm, the view is much different than that of Underwood."

"The scenery and the warmth from this chandelier sure gives you a funny fuzzy feeling inside, don't they?"

The four sat at the side of the huge chandelier as they looked down at the city below.

In the distance, Mandra, the advisor of Salamandra had also joined the military police and was roaring at them loudly.

"What kind of joke do you guys think you're playing?! What do you think the chandelier is huh?! Get down from there now, you rascals!" Mandra's veins had budged at his temples in his rage but the four did not take it seriously. For they were not joking. They were simply…seriously teasing at the people on the ground.

"Well, I guess it's time to eat our late lunch." And just like that, the problem children had laid out their lunch brought from the street vendors along the way and started to have a casual conversation.

"Oh right, Kasukabe. I remember that you still have a Gift Game that you signed up for. What was it called again?"

"It's the Duel of Creators that had been hosted during the Rise of the Fire Dragon festival."

"Oh, the one where you fought Shorty huh? Perfect chance for a revenge, especially with your current caliber."

"Ah, we will be rooting for you."

Yo nodded her head slightly as she gulped down salmon onigiri, and another one, and another one. Her excited face had been stuffed full until her cheeks swelled. And on the ground, Mandra was still roaring at them, with a look which made one think that he might really burst those blood vessels of his.

"So Izayoi-kun, what are your plans?"

"Me? I only wanted to take a stroll today and accompany Ojou-sama to some places, beyond that not really."

"Really? That's rather surprising. Normally you'd have scheduled a whole list of to-do. But…passing time like this from time to time would do you good as well."

"You don't say. And what about you, Burai?"

"Strolling around the gallery, I guess. After that, spectating the Gift Game."

As the four were done with their meals, they looked at each other as they confirmed their schedules for the day.

"Ojou-sama and I will be meeting up with Jack and the others. Ochibi-sama is responsible for the greeting at the Convention. Kasukabe will be participating the game and Burai will be there later."

"Oh? Jack is here as well?"

"Yep. He says that he will be introducing the last Community to join us in the Alliance, and…there's also a present for Ojou-sama." As Izayoi gave a cryptic smile, Asuka who was hearing this for the first time was stunned.

And at that moment, a fuming Kuro Usagi stood behind them, with dark aura enveloping her entire being. But they continued to ignore her.

"Well then, let's go our way from here."

Yeah. What's your plan, Asuka?"

"What do you mean what's my plan? I can't possibly get down from here by myself…"

"Then let Kuro Usagi help you with that, you PROBLEM CHILDREN!"

The paper fan generated a towering wave of air that sped forward. Just like that, the four were smacked off the chandelier. Jin who witnessed the entire thing could only turn pale and hugged his head.

"Okay, little miss. A little review before the game. Let see how many of those down there can you get pass." Falling down from the chandelier, Burai said while pointing at the Lesser Dragon of Salamandra.

"Um!" Yo nodded back and closed her eyes to concentrate. In that instance, the air around her changed completely. If one was to describe it, it would be akin to the cloud. Seemingly there, but at the same time not there, ungraspable.

Utilizing a small whirlwind to cushion her fall, Yo landed on the ground without making even the smallest sound, without disturbing even a particle of dust. She has completely blended in and became one with her surroundings.

The Salamandra's military police then split into two groups, one chased after Izayoi and Asuka and the other is to find Yo and Burai. But who would have thought that the ones they were looking for was right there, right under their nose.

"Where did that girl go?! Look over there!"

"Nothing over here!"

As the Lesser Dragon turned every stone on the street up-side-down, Yo leisurely slipped pass all 50 of them. She wasn't even going at super speed that their eyes could not keep up either, but right now even if she was to stand in front and wave at them they would still not notice.

Ever since returning from the Harvest Festival in Underwood, for the past two months Yo has been training under Burai. Although Garol had told her that in a Gift Game especially one against a Demon Lord, there would be several conditions to take down the Demon Lord, and she should only result to a direct confrontation when all else failed. But she still wanted to perfect herself more, and as per her request Burai became her mentor.

In combat, since both of theirs fighting styles has the same foundation, and since he wanted her to develop her own fighting style like how he did, he only taught her two things regarding this department.

How to control her senses more freely. With her Gift, Yo can easily heighten her senses to greatly increase her combat efficiency, but that once proved to her downfall. The battle with Rattenfanger.

Because she has stronger sensory sensitivity than others, Ratten's dissonance caused damage directly to her mind instead of simple mind control, resulting in her coming down with a fever and being bed riddance for a whole week. So to avoid the same scenario, Burai showed her how to both heighten and temporarily shut down her senses when necessary.

And the second lesson, how to read the opponent's movement. Yo can't possibly come close to reading a few steps ahead into every possible situation that the opponent could pull off because she lacks experience that is accumulated over thousand years, so Burai went for a slightly deviated way from his own.

Every day, they would spar with each other, and after every move, Burai would have ten different tactics for his next one. What he trained her was, to predict and counter at least three out of ten tactics with the highest possibility of occurring and to always have one wild card up her sleeve for the rest.

The first lesson was a complementary to the second one. Being able to control her senses more freely, Yo could acquire a massive amount of information on her opponent in less than a tenth of a second. Their breathing, heartbeat, eye movement, even the smallest change in their muscle fibers did not go unnoticed.

In just three weeks, Yo was able to predict and counter up to five out of ten tactics. The core idea of his teaching was to be 'unpredictable'. Never fall for the same trick twice and never show your opponent the same trick twice. Although right now, her wild card could still use some improvement, but luckily Yo's Genome Tree was the perfect Gift to be 'unpredictable'. Pros and cons considered, it was a rather satisfying result.

And, the third lesson if not the most important one, for it plays an essential role in the success of the two previous ones. Aura training.

Sensing others aura. The two would spar with each other without using eyes, ears or nose, only by reading the opponent's aura. At first Yo had some troubles but gradually she was able to keep up. Then he would raise the difficulty by having her increase the range to the entire Community ground.

Controlling one own aura. Everything has its own aura, and by blending one owns aura into the surroundings, one can become completely invisible to others. Similar to how a chameleon could change its color to match with the surroundings, their aura would be the color.

To put it simply, it would be similar to the helmet which holds the Gift of Invisibility of Perseus Community. But their helmet still has a flaw: the wearer is simply hidden, not disappeared. Their disturbance to the surroundings still remained albeit of a much lesser extent. Burai's method of blending the aura to the surroundings was capable of solving this problem, thus yielded more supreme.

Even a 'quick learner' would be an understatement to describe Yo. In just only two months, she has progressed this far, and more than half of the training was something that she never heard of until recently. Given enough time and training, she might even go toe to toe with Burai within the span of just a few years, and the thought of that amused him greatly.

After getting pass all of the Lesser Dragons and making sure that she was out of their range, Yo then regulated her breathe as the air around her returned to normal. Burai who had been observing her from the rooftop then leapt down next to her.

"Stupendous performance, little miss."

"Hehe." Yo raised her fingers and made a victory sign.

"When we get back, I'll teach you the advanced version of controlling your aura. Now, let's go and check out that gallery."

Leaving the small alley, the two made their destination the Corridor of Displays. Not too far from there the Lesser Dragons were still searching for them.

* * *

Stage area, the Arena before the Tablet of the Sea of Stars.

The two had just arrived at the area and the sparkling sculptures of glass flowers that decorated the area around them made it one of the most beautiful place in Kouen City. But it wasn't just those glass pieces that made the corridors such a beautiful place. It was the addition of precious gemstones that gave off the twinkling light of stars that made the place take on a dream-like quality.

This corridor also served as an area to commemorate the generations of crafters who had helped in the building as well as maintaining the Northern Territories for various monuments in remembrance of them had gathered here.

And if Yo was to come through as the champion of the Duel of Creators during the Rise of Fire Dragon Festival, she would obtain the rights to carve her Community's [Name] and [Flag] onto the Corridor of Displays.

And if one won in a Gift Game hosted to compete within the technique and art of crafting, they would also obtain the right to display their masterpiece in the stone pedestal in the Corridor of Displays.

Looking around at the countless previous masterpieces showcased around her, Yo started to feel a sense of doubt taking seed in her heart as she titled her head.

" _Is it really possible for me to take part in this Game?"_

The North is where Gifts of refining metal, manufacturing by crystallization, alchemical arts and the like circulated widely. Amongst all the races living in Little Garden, the Human race not possessing much power and was at the lowest rungs of the power ladder was a fact well known by all. But in the North, the talent of creating Gifts through the techniques of Human or Spirit alike was highly prized treasures.

Hence the creativity of Human in developing techniques and skills received high praise and the North soon became a place where they could truly call home. And amongst them were many Communities that have left their marks on the Tablet of the Sea of Stars, having had their strengths recognized and highly praised by Salamandra.

One of the many reasons for her to participate in this Gift Game was, to find her father, Kasukabe Koumei.

Garol of Six Scars, who claimed to be her father's friend had really helped the No Name a lot, even promising to take care of Calico Cat who had been covered in bandage after the first attack of the giant dragon. But he never brought up any talk about his past with her father and had only left her with this line when they were about to go their separate ways.

"Currently I can't say anything about it. But if you really want to know Koumei, you will need to chase after his footsteps. Only then will you understand what kind of a man he is."

For the next two whole months, beside training with Burai, Yo had tried her ebst to search for a trace of her father's whereabouts but had come up with nothing.

There was still another method for her to get a lead, and that was to participate in a Game while registering the Genome Tree as the specific Gift to be used and observe the crowd's reaction.

But to appear in a Game where many famous blacksmiths and sculptors had signed up to vie for glory, it still gave her the feeling of uneasiness.

" _No, I must not falter! This is not just about me, but about the whole Community. I shouldn't allow any smear to get onto our reputation!"_

Yo clenched her fists while exhaling sharply. Standing nearby while looking at the displays, Burai glanced at her over his shoulder.

" _Little miss's father…Family, huh?"_ lifting his gaze to the sky, Burai asked unconsciously. They were questions directed at no one, but the tone was melancholic and almost sounds like a plea.

" _You whose face I never get to see, who are you?_

 _For so long have I wondered, how did you feel about this blood and flesh of yours?_

 _Did what you felt on the day I was born, bliss?_

 _Were you filled with sadness when entrusting me to Mother Nature?_

 _For whatever reason, did my presence bring tears to you?_

 _Tell me, O Father and Mother of mine, you whose warmth I've never known of."_

Suddenly coming back to his sense, Burai shook his head to shake off the thought.

"Ouch." Then he heard Yo winced and quickly turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Something hit me…" it was a blunt weapon that took the shape of a cross while its top most was a rounded piece. From the shape of it, it would be more similar to a hammer than a cross.

"A hammer?" Yo and Burai then looked around them, but to find the culprit amongst the crowds milled around the Corridor of Displays was simply impossible. Titling her head quizzically, Yo thought that perhaps in Kouen City hammers dropping from somewhere might just be a common thing. Just then-

"Hmmp!" Burai suddenly reached out his hand to the spot right above Yo's head, and in his hand was another hammer. They both were then in an alert stage as they stood back to back.

"Whoever's behind this, they escaped my five senses twice."

"Yeah, and I didn't even notice these hammers until they actually appeared." Carefully observing the crowd for any irregularity, their senses then kicked into action. For if there's a second, there would be a third and fourth.

"There should be some scent left on the hammer. Lock onto that and its aura to pinpoint them." They both closed their eyes and prepared for battle if necessary.

"…Are you alright?"

"?!" being caught by surprise, they both jumped back slightly and got into a battle stance. Even though the two had heightened their senses to maximum and even activated their aura tracking, for this strange girl to get this close unnoticed by both of them would be impossible. Yet, here she was, right in front of them and even striking a conversation, that is a fact.

"Uh, um…"

Yo's mouth was half agape as she looked at the girl who seemed to be the same age as herself.

A young lady with a baby-like face and slightly wavy twin tails. Her curvaceous body-like didn't seem to match with the age that she appeared to be from just her face alone. Although her height did not differ much from Yo, but her breasts were filled out like that of grown woman. The black and blue laced Gothic Lolita outfit boldly revealed her legs and part of her breasts, making her look very attractive.

But what got Yo surprised most wasn't her appearance.

" _This girl…isn't human."_ Dool-like. A demon in the form of a young girl. That was the line that flashed through Yo's mind.

Seeming to ignore the caution that was obvious on the two faces, the girl moved closer to look at Yo's face.

"…Is your head fine?"

"Ah, it-it's fine. But who are you?" the girl then gave a slight nod. Every of her action was incredibly cute, just with that slight nod already compounded to the overall cuteness. Even if it's Yo, she would be unable to beat up such a cute girl. So with that,

"Chop."

"!"

Yo with her hand gave a chop on the girl's head without using too much strength…only enough to smash boulders.

"Let's call it even."

"Hn…" the mysterious girl nodded. It would seem she had given it some self-reflection.

Seeing that there was no malice coming from the girl, Burai then also dropped his battle stance. As Yo sorted out her thoughts and was about to make a self-introduction, the girl was one step ahead.

"You two are also joining the Game?"

"Game? You mean the Duel of Creators?"

The girl then nodded in response. Though Yo was a laconic person, this wgirl was even more reserve in her words than Yo. This is the first time Yo had met such a strong opponent that was even more laconic than her.

"Yes, I will be joining. Only me though." Yo who still haven't decided whether to turn up the event nodded her head. A smile then spread across the mysterious girl's face.

"Great. With this, I can complete my promise with Koumei."

"Eh-" at that moment when Yo was left speechless, the mysterious girl…vanished. Yes, simply vanished into thin air, without any warning.

"T-this must be a lie, right?!"

It wasn't just disguising her scent or movement at extremely high speed, not even her aura sensing could pick up anything. If it was only her then she could have think of it as lack of experience, but glancing to Burai who also widened his eyes, Yo concluded that that was not the case. But more importantly,

"She knows my father." Shifting her gaze at the arena, Yo clenched her fists as her eyes were no longer clouded. She had finally found the first lead to her father.

"That girl will also participate in the Game, huh. Then we have no time to waste. Let's get you registered, little miss."

"Right!" Burai then turned toward the registration office and Yo followed suit behind.

"And it seems I have to speed up the training."

"Eh?" as Yo let out a surprised cry, Burai explained his reason.

"Instant teleportation. That's how she got pass our five senses. And you could say it's the best counter to aura sensing."

"What?!" letting out another cry, Yo then sped up her pace to match with Burai.

"Well, I said 'best', not 'perfect'." Although he had just revealed that there's something that could counter his fighting method effectively, he remained grinning instead of being panicked.

"If I have seen it, I can best it. The counter to a counter, now that's a top class 'unpredictability'."

* * *

 **Shiraga:** I know that it's a short chapter, but the next part is the Gift Game and when things start to go down so I'm saving it for the next chapter. My apology for too long yet too little


	13. Chapter 10

**Shiraga:** aaand as promised for the previous short chapter. A long chapter with lots of fighting!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: You're one real shitty brat**

* * *

 **Gift Game Name: Duel of Creators**

 **Participating Communities:**

 **A total of twenty-four participants. Listed in the parchment.**

 **Summary of the Game:**

 **The preliminary round will be a battle amongst three opponents.**

 **The last one standing will proceed to the next round.**

 **Winning Conditions:**

 **When your opponents have fallen outside the arena grounds.**

 **When you have destroyed the opponent's Gifts.**

 **When your opponents have not fulfilled the winning conditions, surrender included.**

 **Losing Conditions:**

 **When the participants have fallen outside the arena grounds.**

 **When the Gifts possessed by the participant is destroyed.**

 **When the participant has not fulfilled the winning conditions, surrender included.**

 **Oath: respecting the above, based on our Flag and Glory, the Gift Game shall commence.**

 **Salamandra seal.**

The rays of the setting sun and the glows of the chandelier splashed across the arena.

Due to the Floor Master's Convention which is to be held soon after, it had led to an unprecedented increase in the turn out for the Duel of Creators that is hosted monthly, and it was much livelier than usual.

The three contestants stood at the three corners of the arena as they awaited the gong that signaled the start of the game.

Kudou Asuka stood at the western edge of the contestant field while surveying her opponents with a sour expression.

" _Never did I think the day that I would confront Kasukabe-san in a Gift Game would come. She's already strong enough as is, and for the past two months she even received training from Burai-san. Aaah, I'm already having a bad premonition."_ Letting out a small sigh, she shifted her gaze to her other opponent.

" _On the other hand, Willa the Ignis Fatuus, could it be…"_

Those twin tails which were as smooth as the finest dessert highlighted her baby face, whereas her curvaceous body would cause others to cast their lustful gazes on her. That girl, no, the demon in the form of a little girl over there is the leader of Will o' Wisp.

Seeming to have noticed Asuka's gaze, Willa turned to look at her.

"…?"

She gave a delightfully sweet movement of titling her head aside, most probably not understanding the reason for being the focus of Asuka's gaze. Her every move was adorable and at the same time, ravishing.

But Asuka knows for a fact that, that girl over there is the demon who controls Jack o' Lantern, and also one of the few handful participants who represented the North.

As their gazes met, Willa suddenly pulled out a cross shaped hammer and,

Plonk.

"!?"

A sudden welling of a throbbing pain came from Asuka's forehead and struggling in the midst of all the stars that seem to hover in her sight. Hurriedly trying to assess the situation by looking around her, only to find a cross shaped hammer that was supposed to be in Willa's hand was here at this moment.

Incented by the initiated attack that started before the official start of the game, Asuka sprung up from her seat but Ayesha hurriedly stopped her.

"No! please wait and sorry about that, but that's just Willa Onee-san's bad habit…!"

"Throwing hammers at other people's head is a bad habit?!"

"Ye-yes! Throwing hammers at people who she has taken an interest in to see their reaction, that's her bad habit! I will give her a stern warning about it, but for now please overlook this matter for just this once!"

Ayesha scrambled to hold down Asuka by her shoulder. Although Asuka did not want to, she decided to swallow down her anger for now. After all, this is a Game Stage and any debts can be settled during the Game.

" _That's just how I would want it! Don't think I'll let you get away after biting me like this, O strongest of the North!"_

Asuka who received the surprise attack from earlier had now set her determination. She looked at the new Gifts and comrade resided in her Gift Card while feeling her anticipation bubbled with excitement.

"I'll be counting on you guys, Deen. And, Almathea."

* * *

Kasukabe Yo was quietly focusing her thoughts in the South corner.

She did not know why Asuka would want to join the game. But she did know that there's one more reason for her to win in this Game.

Giving a sidelong glance at Willa in the East corner, Yo recalled the conversation they had earlier.

" _With this, I can complete the promise I've made with Koumei."_

It is still uncertain whether that girl knows anything about her father, but judging from her tone it would seem she had known him. If that is the case, it doesn't matter who is her opponent, Yo must obtain victory.

Moreover, Kudou Asuka is her friend. She cannot allow herself to lose in a humiliating manner.

" _Kuro Usagi and jack are also in the spectator stands, so that means Asuka has already received the new Gifts. So, I must make the result apparent in an instant before she could even use them."_

Yo gave a smile as she felt her strong fighting spirit, confidence and expectation toward her comrade swelled in her chest. If Asuka could defend against the first strike, then that would prove she has overcome her weakness.

As a friend, that would give the feeling of joy, dependability, amusement and a little threatening.

Clenching her fists, Yo held onto her absolute confidence and strategies.

" _I definitely will not lose!"_

Just as she heightened her concentration to the highest, the gong signaling the start of the Game reverberated throughout the entire arena.

* * *

On the spectator stands where the voices of the audience were rising to a crescendo, the trio of Jack, Kuro Usagi and Laius awaited the start of the Game.

Currently, their conversation was about who would win this preliminary round.

Asuka whom just received new Gifts that could bring out the fullest potential of her own Gift.

Yo whom amongst the three contestants, possessed the highest combat capability.

Or Willa, the strongest of the North.

As their conversation started heating up, Burai walked in.

"Oh, you're already here, Rabbit Ojou-chan, Jack o' Lantern."

"Ah, Burai-san."

"Yahohoho! It's been a while, Burai-san."

"Ah, been a while indeed. But," as Burai turned to Laius, he instinctively flinched. He did nearly lose his head thanks to Burai.

"Why the hell are you here, snobby brat?"

"What? Does me being here needs your permission?" Laius hissed back.

"No, you can be anywhere you want, but you and me cannot be in the same room for I do not tolerate your presence."

Sparks were flying in the air and tension was rising. Trying to mediate between the two, Kuro Usagi stepped in.

"Ah, Burai-san. Laius-san is actually the leader of the third Community to join our Alliance."

It felt just like thunder just struck by his ears. His ears never lie, Burai knows that more than anyone else. Yet this time he wished that his ears were lying for just this once. He stared at Kuro Usagi, then to Jack while pointing at Laius.

They both nodded their heads to confirm his doubt.

"Now this is a headache. For now I'll just block any information on your presence and pretend that you're not here."

"OY!"

Laius shouted at Burai's words, but he quickly used the sleeve of his kimono to shield the image of Laius from entering his vision.

"Anyway, the match up for this preliminary round is rather interesting. If Ojou-chan is here, then I take it that she has received the new Gifts."

"YES! Up until now not many Gifts could cope up with Asuka-san's Authority, but with the new Gifts that could not only bring out her power to its fullest potential she has also overcome many of her weaknesses in the past!" Kuro Usagi excitedly filled Burai in on the details.

"Heh! If the Great Me had made a move then the products will undoubtedly be of the highest quality!" Laius puffed out his chest proudly, but Burai continued to ignore him.

"So, what is your current take on this match?"

"Yahohoho! With the new Gifts I can safely say that Asuka-chan shouldn't have any problem." Jack laughed while bobbling his pumpkin head.

"B-but, Yo-san's physical abilities are exactly the counter to Asuka-san. Once she falls out of the ring…this game might even have a victor emerging instantly."

"Impossible." Jack interjected Kuro Usagi's words sharply.

"I have seen the growth of her power in Underwood for myself. Yo-chan is indeed a powerful opponent but it is still possible for Asuka-chan to beat her. After all, she has yet to comprehend her true abilities. That's why we have prepared the most suitable equipment for her. Right now, I dare say she's on the level of Faceless." He said with much confidence and assurance in his voice.

"Hoh, on par with even the White Knight huh?"

"But as for little miss, in just two months she had advanced forward nonstop and overcame countless obstacles."

"The her right now, can even hold her ground against the lad."

"E-even against Izayoi-san?"

"Yahoho. So you have been giving her guidance, I take it."

"She's my best student after all." Upon seeing the surprised expression of Jack and Kuro Usagi, Burai flashed a wide grin. Laius who had been ignored until now then cut in with a cold voice.

"Boast about your comrades all you want. The champion can only be Willa." Although Burai still continued to ignore Laius, he still shifted his gaze toward the contestant in the east corner.

"Willa is the strongest of the North. Just a mere No Name can't even hope to hold a candle to her. But if the one in question possesses the 'Fortress' that I've created, then she might last up to five minutes." Laius outright denied the No Name's chance of winning while did not forget to also boast about his creation and talents.

"So that girl is your Leader?"

"Yahohoho! Correct! She's not only the Leader of Will o' Wisp but also mine and Ayesha's creator. The strongest and one of the few representative Players of the North, Willa the Ignis Fatuus."

As Jack finished the introduction on Willa, Kuro Usagi pointed at the centre of the arena.

"Ah! It's starting!"

As the sound of the gong signaling the start of the game reverberated through the air, the gazes of the spectators were all focused toward the circular field.

Then after another three strikes of the gong to signal the start of the event, the one who took on the role of the Judge – Ayesha the Ignis Fatuus appeared at the centre of the field with her twin tails swaying behind her.

"Round one of the Duel of Creators will now commence!

From No Name, Kudou Asuka!

From No Name, Kasukabe Yo!

And the idol of everyone! The most popular candidate for obtaining the overall victory!

From Will o' Wisp, Willa the Ignis Fatuus!"

Hearing the introduction for Willa, the entire stands erupted into wild and feverish cheering. Seeing the frenzy of the crowd, Ayesha had also nodded her head in satisfaction as she raised her hand to make the announcement.

"I hereby declare, the official start of Duel of Creators!"

* * *

In an instant,

Azure glowing wind was whipped up from the ground. Yo who had entered her battle state immediately assessed the phenomenon to be the wind released by Willa.

Her spirit name being Demon of the Azure Flames was partially due to her ability to call out flammable phosphorus gas from fossils. If it's only that then Yo just need to whip up a whirlwind to dodge it.

But to be dubbed the Strongest of the North, her ability shouldn't be at the level of natural phenomenon.

For now, Yo knew that her and Ayesha's ability is at least familiar. With that she can narrow down and read into the possibility of Willa's next moves and come up with her own counter.

"Summon, Ignis Fatuus."

"…?!"

A wave of heat was carried within the azure winds and the atmosphere was awash with a roasting sensation that was subtly hidden from the senses.

Although the color of the flames was different, Yo was very clear about the danger that that flames posed. For she could sense that this was the same feeling as when Jack released the intense flames during their time in Underwood.

The Flames of Purgatory that had been summoned from hell.

" _What…what's wrong with her?! Is she trying to summon the Flames of Purgatory right in this arena?!"_ although Yo had narrowed down and read into the possibility of Willa's next moves, pulling such crazy stunt right off the bat was something she did not expect.

" _Change of plan! If she is using the Flames of Purgatory then Asuka would also be in danger!"_

Clutching her Genome Tree, Yo materialized the Pegasus boots and whipped up shimmering whirlwinds to charge at Willa. And just when she was about to land her kick, Willa's figure disappeared.

"This is bad!"

Instant teleportation. Only those who controlled over the portals between worlds would be able to open that Astral Gate.

This sort of teleportation would be fundamentally different from Jack.

Jack was able to move from flame to flame, a movement of point to point in a linear fashion. But Willa's own was one that was instantaneous and had no relation to any objects and obstacles in the path.

Although Burai had taught her the method to counter this kind of movement prior to the match, this was not the time to use it.

"Asuka! Quick! Get out of the arena!" Yo shouted at the top of her lungs at Asuka.

"Eh-?" Asuka's expression was one of surprise and shock for she has yet to completely understand the nature of those azure winds and the threat they carried.

In just merely two seconds after the start of the Game.

A giant azure pillar of flames had extended up to the veil of the sky of Little Garden.

Exceeding the Purgatory Flames summoned by Jack, these hungry flames lit up everything that existed in the natural world. The whole arena was alight with azure flames and reduced the stage to crisp.

The searing heat waves released at the peak were strong enough to scatter the sea of clouds in the sky.

The demon which existed in the cleft between life and death – Willa had shown a power that was able to devastate everything within the pillar, of which the spectators had gone silent at that performance.

"How…How can…" Kuro Usagi's hands shook as she moaned mournfully, for Willa's true strength had far exceeded her expectation.

"Hoh, Purgatory Flames. Now that brings back memories. I've somewhat understand why she's the Strongest." Burai whistled while staring at the flame pilla.

"Yahohoho! That girl, she still doesn't know how to hold back as usual." Jack bobbled his pumpkin head from side to side.

"Hah! Now have you No Name understand the caliber of the Strongest of the North?!" Laius shouted while laughing excitedly.

"H-How can everyone be so casual about this?! Because of her, Yo-san and…Asuka-san…" seeing how the other three were acting as if Willa's stunt was something ordinary, Kuro Usagi couldn't help but feel angered with her hair already transformed to its fiery peach color.

"What are you talking about? Little miss and Ojou-chan is still up and kicking."

"Eh?" hearing that, Kuro Usagi let out a cry.

Ding ling.

As the sound which signal the counter attack or might just have been a coincidence, the scorching azure pillar of flames shattered under the sound of melodious flute and chime of the bells.

And on the arena grounds where the Purgatory Flames raged on, there was a mysterious sphere that was without a scratch despite the continuous onslaught. A faint electrical flow could be seen dancing along the surface of the iron sphere and it gave off the feeling of being an impregnable defense.

The whole stadium fell silent and from the center of the arena, from the centre of the frozen winds, came the voice of Kudou Asuka.

"It's okay now, Alma. Release the protection."

"Understood, my master."

As the sphere gave a bounce, the icy cold steel cage exterior seemed to pulsate before transforming with a fizzle of lightning around it.

Long majestic horns, powerfully built four limbs and hooves, silvery fleece that continued to sparkle with electricity. A majestic looking mountain goat Divine Beast stood by the side of Asuka, guarding her.

Seeing how Asuka was unscathed after that attack and even managed to freeze the entire flame pillar, the entire spectator stand burst into cheer.

And while Kuro Usagi still have her jaw hanging, the voice of a familiar someone called out to her as her rabbit ears perked up.

"…Ah, Kuro Usagi! And Jack and Burai-san!"

"Jin-bocchan?! What are you doing there?!"

"Yaho? Even Sandra-sama is there as well?"

"I bought Jin around the city for a little walk. Nice to meet you, Highborn of Little Garden-san, it's been some time since we met."

Sandra was wearing a joker face smile while using a very mature tone to casually tell a lie. Having gotten used to the role of a Master, it might even be possible that she's unexpectedly good at acting.

Then there's Laius who upon seeing Sandra, quickly stood up to reveal a sincere smile and offer her a seat.

But when he looked toward Jin and the others who stood behind Sandra with displeasure, his gaze stopped on the white haired, golden irises boy.

"Oy, white haired brat over there."

"What?"

The boy calmly responded to his rude name caling.

Under normal circumstances, Laius would have been incensed by such an attitude. He who had high self-esteem would have never allowed just a teenage boy around the age of twelve to reply with that sort of tone.

But this was a different case.

"You…Have we met each other somewhere before?"

* * *

In the middle of the blizzard came the crisp sound of three azure blue gems shattering as they struck the ground. Those were the empty shells of the Gift falling out of Asuka's hands after freezing the Purgatory Flame.

As Asuka was reaffirming the situation of the battle zone, Yo dropped down beside her. Cloaked in her Fire Rat armor which was a combination of salamander and rat, she had escaped the raging storm of flames.

"Asuka, that was great! But how did you make that flame…"

"Hoho, that's a secret…is what I wanted to say, but our opponent doesn't seem to be one that I can simply joke around." Casting her sharp gaze at Willa, Asuka did not bother to hide her hostility and went straight to the main problem.

"It's my first time meeting you, Willa-san. Your name is also very famous in the East where I belong to."

"…"

"But I did not expect you to try and kill the potential candidate for your Alliance. I hereby demand and explanation, Leader of Will o' Wisp."

Asuka stood with her hands on her hips while using a threatening tone to question Willa.

Yo also had the same thoughts as the Duel of Creators hosted by the Master would surely prohibited killing. It was a well-known that needn't be written down in the [Geass Roll].

Having seen Willa's release of that fatal strike, it was almost safe to assume that she did not intend to play by the rules or even lacked basic common sense.

"Please give us your answer, and depend on it we might have to reconsider our Alliance agreements."

"…?"

Willa was stumped for word for a moment. Tilting her head aside, she revealed a slightly troubled look as she asked.

"What is so dangerous about that level of flame?"

There was the sound of something breaking.

The two of them stiffened their bodies as if bound by a curse. Needless to say that Willa's words had shattered their pride to bits.

Never did they expect that her unsealing the furnace of hell would be described as only 'that level'. For the tone already implied that she had been holding back.

As both Asuka and Yo were forcing a smile while trying to make a comeback to those words that shattered their pride to bits, Willa then added on.

"You guys, are strong."

"Eh?"

"My words are definitely not in sarcasm, for you guys have underestimated yourselves quite a bit. The Flames of Purgatory are not something you two have to fear about, because when up against the level of you two it is not even worth mentioning."

"…"

Asuka had unconsciously relaxed her tensed atmosphere, same for Yo.

The violent storm of Purgatory Flames was indeed very scary, or at least that was the case in their memories. But after experienced it first-hand, they came out unscathed.

Every time Yo escaped the stare of Death, she would become stronger.

Although Asuka was afraid of her own talent, she had finally obtained suitable Gifts.

Ever since the day they arrived in Little Garden, the two had been accumulating an ever-increasing amount of accomplishments and karma, causing their talents to bloom at an unexpectedly rapid pace. That was what Willa wanted to say.

"Especially Asuka. I've heard about your situation from Faceless."

"From…Faceless?"

"Yes. Hearing it from her, I'd then created your Gift, Almathea's Fortress."

Stretching out her index finger, Willa pointed at the Divine Beast standing next to Asuka.

"She was created by me, Jack and Laius working together, to create a masterpiece. The current you, can be on par with Faceless, so you should have more confidence."

"I do not like to do battle nor participate in Games. But for the both of you to realize your true potentials, I've decided to participate as the Strongest of the North and I'll put my best to make this a token of gratitude to you guys."

"Token of gratitude?"

"Jack and Ayesha had been rescued twice from the hand of Demon Lords by you guys. This token of gratitude is for that." And for the first time since they met, the Strongest of the North smiled.

Asuka and Yo then looked at each other while shrugging their shoulders, feeling a little bit troubled.

"…How do I say this, I think the ones who were being helped were us."

"Yup, and we've never really returned the favor."

Nodding their heads, the two of them took their battle stances to prepare for the battle. They had decided to enjoy the Duel of Creators to their fullest.

The Strongest of the North had spread her arms in acceptance of challenge, how can they suppress that feeling? The two problem children of the East had never felt this happy and excite before.

"Although it might be tough on you, Willa-san, but we will apologize in advance for doing it two-on-one."

"No problem. I will also use my full power. If you do not do it in a team battle, it would be dangerous."

Saying that, Willa released azure winds from her hands and although it was of a small scale, coming into contact with it would definitely cause fatal injury.

"Kasukabe-san, I've a plan…What's your take?"

"…What's the risk?"

"High profits come with high risks, do they not?" Asuka smiled mischievously. If Asuka had a plan, then there was already a possibility of pulling it off.

"Got it. Tell me that plan of yours."

Then in the instant that Asuka nodded, the situation suddenly took a turn for the worse.

There was the sound of thunder, the screaming of the other spectators, following by the sound of fighting and it did not come from the arena but rather the spectator stands.

* * *

Let's rewind time a little bit.

Upon sighting the white haired, golden irises boy, Laius narrowed his eyes with a tinge of nervousness creeping into his voice when he asked the question.

"You…Have we met each other somewhere before?" Laisu continued to stare with a puzzled and surprised look on his face.

And for just an instant, the boy had widened his eyes before breaking into a smile as he nodded his head.

"Well, maybe. Since my Community specialized in commerce, so we might have met during one of the large scale negotiation with Perseus."

Laius had knitted his eyebrows in deep as he was having an expression of seemingly remembering it yet failing to catch it tightly. Smiling bitterly, Jin decided to cut in to stand between Laius and the boy.

"Laius-san, and His Highness. Regarding that incident,"

"Ah…what?"

"The incident you referred to, was it the one time when you two were negotiating to buy Leticia-san?"

"!"

Because of the unexpected souring of the events, the white haired boy or His Highness like how Jin called him had an incredulous look on his face.

"DO NOT MOVE!" Kuro Usagi stood behind His Highness, the Spear of Indra was already held in her hand. And in front, Burai stood between him and Jin, acting as a shield.

"Sandra-sama! Please leave this place and summon the military police squad immediately!"

"Wh…Why…?" as Sandra was still confused as to how did the situation turn out like this, Burai spoke up to explain.

"Because this lad here is with the Demon Lord Alliance. Isn't that right, Ochibi?" Burai glanced over his shoulder at Jin, and in respond Jin nodded back.

Seeing how readily that nod was, Percher was thrown into further confusion for that would mean Jin managed to figure out His Highness's identity without her noticing.

And the one in question, His Highness, stared back at Jin with a smile of curiosity and amusement.

"Jin, as a subject that I can reference in the future, I would like to ask this. When?"

"From the start. Upon meeting you guys, Percher had greeted with 'It's been a while'. But, WHEN could it be that guys had met with each other?"

Sandra inhaled sharply as realization struck her. When she had met Jin earlier that day, Jin had also said that 'Percher had been together with him as a guard for the past two months'.

"That's right. In the two months that Percher had been contracted with me, she had been with me the whole time. That means there would be no way for you guys to be acquainted with each other without me knowing."

"And if you guys really did know each other, then there's only the possibility of when she had been called Black Death Demon Lord, when she was still part of the Demon Lord Alliance."

"I see. You saw through the whole farce right from the start. Looks like I've been blundered badly…"

"Then, you…and Rin…"

"Yes, that's right. Sorry for having lied to you all these while, Sandra."

It was only then that Sandra finally accepted the reality of His Highness being a member of the Demon Lords Alliance. However, in this sort of situation, Sandra wasn't so immature as to wallow in the sorrow of betrayal from whom she had thought as a friend.

"Highborn of Little Garden-sama, Burai-san. Please hold him there. I'll be right back."

"Got it."

"YES! Leave it to me!"

Noting that Sandra had left the arena ground, His Highness turned back his attention to Jin as he asked.

"May I ask you another question?"

"…What?"

"Not only this whole farce, but you've also figured out my true motive behind it, right?"

"Yes. At first glance it seemed like Sandra slipped out of the castle to solve the cases of 'Spirited away' that have been happening recently, while you and Rin were just tagging along. But it was actually the opposite. You were the instigator, and the recent cases of 'Spirited away' also have a close tie to your true motive."

"You intended to lure Sandra out of the castle, and kidnap her away by using the power of the perpetrator behind the 'Spirited away'." Jin gritted his teeth as he suppressed the rage and sorrow inside him.

"Brilliant. You're correct on all of those. You've really changed my opinion about you completely." His Highness's eyes glinted with light as he gave a raucous laugh. Then he turned his attention to Burai.

"And you. How did you figure out that I was the one behind the negotiation and the incident in Underwood?" he asked while maintaining his casual tone.

"The Community that wanted to buy Leticia from Perseus was one of national scale, and from _outside_ of Little Garden's city. If you aren't an outlaw or a part of something like, a Demon Lord Alliance then you have no reason to be outside the city, away from the watchful gaze of the Floor Master."

"Then there's the incident in Underwood with the giant dragon. Assuming this was their goal when they intended to buy her, then everything started coming together."

"I see." His Highness gave a slight nod at Burai's explanation.

"But that's only half of it. You lot left the smell of your aura all over the place."

"Oh? The smell of aura?"

"In the throne room where Leticia was kept, there were four different auras. The black griffin, the long robed bastard with the harp, the girl who helped her escape, and you. Your aura has a very distinctive smell while at the same time is very similar to the lad."

"Hoh, interesting."

Figuring out from the smell of aura was unique to Burai alone, but what's most impressive was Jin's deduction. Jin had participated in battle before, but his usual performance had been mediocre at best and perhaps a little unreliable. Since then he had worked very hard to reach this point, to make up for his shortfalls.

In order to keep up with the rest of the problem children that had gathered under the No Name's wings recently, Jin Russell had given his all to accumulate his knowledge and polish his skills.

"Your Highness. I hope that you will surrender quietly because you should know that it is pointless to try to resist in this kind of situation."

"Hng~ surrender?" His Highness's lips curved into a small smile as he looked around him to confirm the identities of the people surrounding him.

Leader of Perseus, Laius.

Strategist of Will o' Wisp, Jack o' Lantern.

Highborn of Little Garden, Kuro Usagi.

Former Demon Lord currently under the Flag of No Name, Black Percher.

" _Although that one seemed to be the most problematic here, it shouldn't be too much of a problem."_ Giving a sidelong glance at all of them which stopped at Burai, His Highness gave a teasing expression as he laughed.

"Oh well, let's do it this way. Let's have a trade."

"…a trade?" those were the words that Jin did not expect His Highness to utter considering the situation.

Brimming with smile as he just thought of something interesting, His Highness said-

"I will let you guys off with your lives intact, so come over to join my rank, Jin and Percher."

"What?!" beside His Highness and Burai, the rest was stumped for words.

It may seem unbelievable, but he did not seem to care about the situation that he is in. Even compared to the Spear of Indra pointing at him, he seemed more interested in Jin's answer.

Recognizing the ominous atmosphere shrouding the boy before her, Kuro Usagi started to break into cold sweat.

"Jin-bocchan, you needn't answer. This guy…is very dangerous!"

The calm golden irises gave a leisure glance at Kuro Usagi.

"There's nothing to fear. As long as Jin agree to it, I will let your Community off the hook. After all, it's just the Floor Master's Convention. It's fine by me to close an eye to this whole incident."

Just like a frog that caught sight of the snake staring at it, Kuro Usagi who ahd stiffened up instantly had-

"Prepare yourself!"

Following the loud roar of thunder, Kuro Usagi had released the seal of the divine Spear of Indra.

Raising the divine spear, Kuro Usagi silenced the turmoil of thoughts to focus her attention as she took a step forward.

"PIERCE IT! MOCK HISTORY OF POETRY – INDRA SPEAR!"

The explosive sound of thunder resounded. And the divine spear that carried the collective fate of victory shot toward the back of His Highness with an intense flare of lightning.

"What, what's happening?!"

"There' someone fighting in the spectator stands!"

The sudden flash of lightning caused the riled of spectators to shout and scream in surprise as they scrambled toward the exit to get away. Although fights breaking out wasn't a rare sight, this particular one seemed to be of different scale.

The divine spear was emitting a large amount of heat and the pressure from its presence had also caused the atmosphere to suddenly expand from the heating. It was normal for the spectators to be terrified.

However, Kuro Usagi was the most startled of them all.

The divine Spear of Indra wasn't able to pierce the back of that boy and simply bounced off.

"I guess it's the incompatibility of element. Against such weapons, I'm just naturally resistant against them."

A smile continued to hang on his face while the lightning continued to hammer away at him.

Even if the spear wasn't able to pierce him, just the mere excess of heat emission should have burnt him to crisp. Yet all those failed to even leave a wrinkle on his clothes.

His Highness spun around slightly to face Kuro Usagi.

"Today I'm only here to observe the situation. It's unfortunate that things have progressed to this point, O Goddess of the Moon."

"Jin-bocchan! Run now!" Kuro Usagi shouted at the top of her lungs.

Casually knocking away the Spear of Indra with a fist, His Highness jumped at Kuro Usagi's midriff to launch a strike. Kuro Usagi who was knocked off balance still managed to twist her body to narrowly dodge the incoming attack.

Making a full somersault in midair and utilizing the centrifugal force to rotate the spear, shw swung it downward. But once again, the boy simply knocked it away with the back of his fist. This time, Kuro Usage's attack go countered while still being airborne, leaving her without much option.

"You got the first move. Now, it's my turn." And taking this chance, the boy leapt into air and curled up his finger while aiming for her abdominal.

" _Not good!"_ the spear was also knocked off her hands, leaving her with even fewer option. Kuro Usagi brought both hand in front of her, preparing herself both mentally and physically for the incoming attack.

"Naturally resistant, you say?" right when His Highness got into range and right before he could throw his punch, Burai appeared behind Kuro Usagi, with the Spear of Indra in his hand. But there was something else, a red liquid flowing out from his palm.

Blood.

The blood gushing out from a cut in his palm quickly covered the entire surface of the Spear of Indra, despite the violent thunder emitting from it. When blood made contact with high temperature, they will evaporate. But Burai's blood produced quite a peculiar chemical reaction, if it is still within the realm of common knowledge.

The blood when coming into contact with the thunder showed no sign of being boiled, let alone being vaporized. The blood instead slowly absorbed the thunder, and when it had completely covered the spear, the black mist then engulfed the entire thing like usual.

What appeared in his hand right now, was a black Spear of Indra. Even the raging thunder emitting from it also spotted an ominous black color with the same shade of glowing red.

"Then try to resist this!" with all his might, he threw the spear toward His Highness.

His current position was too close to even twist his body, and he could tell with a glance that the nature of that black Spear of Indra is very dangerous. Dodging was out of the question, so he got no choice but to block it.

Clapping his hands on the blunt side of the spear, His Highness was still dragged back down to the ground from the sheer force of the throw.

"Guuuh!" not only that, he was met with the relentless assault of the thunder emitted from it. Just now not even the strikes of thunder and the heat emission from the Spear of Indra could take away a strand of his hair. But this black thunder was clearly burning away the skin in his palm and his clothes. Even the Gift of unknown origin that protected him could only do so much.

He finally landed on the ground, but the spear still showed no sign of stopping. Holding out until it lost all its momentum doesn't seem like such a good plan, and if this black spear still retained the original ability of surely striking true to its intended target, then that would pose an even bigger problem.

No other way but to lose some blood.

Digging his feet into the ground, His Highness channeled all his strength to change the trajectory of the spear. He turned its tip to one side and at the same time that he let go of his hands, he quickly tilted his head to the opposite side.

The spear grazed by his cheek and took a piece of his ear, hit the wall behind him and after releasing another blast of thunder which burnt the wall to crisp, impaled onto the ground still emitting black thunder.

" _The ability of surely striking true to its intended target seemed to have weakened, but its destructive capability is definitely of another level."_ Even after that, His Highness still calmly analyzed the situation while pressing on his ear.

He then turned around to face Burai who was being polite enough to not take him down while he was struggling with the spear.

"Where did all that big talk gone to? Cat got your tongue?"

"I'm impressed. Even if that spear is just a Mock Divinity, it still holds the Gift of the strongest class that only the God can use. Not only did you wield it, but also converted it into something entirely different yet at the same time not so different."

"Ah, not only Jin but you all are the talent that I really wanted on my side. If I extend the invitation to join my rank to you, will you also convince Jin and others-" just before His Highness could finish his word, Burai cut in abruptly.

"You know, you are one real shitty brat." Black mist was then emitted from his body and transformed into his black armor.

"And a shitty brat, needs a lot of whoop-ass!" as the armor was completed with the mask, Burai let out a loud roar and kicked the ground to charge at His Highness. The rubble from the partly destroyed spectator stand was sent flying and before the sound could even reach him, Burai appeared in front of His Highness, throwing his punch.

His Highness slightly moved aside to dodge the punch and restrained Burai by grabbing his wrist. He then aimed at the elbow and threw his knee upward, but Burai did not flinch even in the slightest. Instead, now that His Highness was still grabbing his wrist, he sped up and swung his arm into the wall, slamming the boy into it full speed.

"Kuh!" letting out only a small groan, His Highness also responded in kind with his own counterattack. He swept Burai's feet off the ground and this time it was his turn to throw him into the wall. Still grabbing him by the wrist and maintaining the centrifugal force, he them swung Burai over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground.

He continued his relentless assault by continuously pounding punches after punches on Burai's chest. The barrage of fists created a large depression on the arena's floor and after every attack it got bigger.

"Nice try. But too little!" even while being assaulted by a barrage of fists toward his chest, Burai still managed to raise his upper body and grabbed His Highness by his head and bashed him with his own.

The hit was direct and packed a punch for His Highness was nearly knocked out cold but he kept himself from losing conscious by sheer will power. Biting his lips to the point that they bled to make himself completely awake, he gave a strong kick at Burai's chin then another one in the abdominal to create some distance between them.

"Oy oy, shouldn't we be leaving this place quick? This place won't last long if those two keep this up." Laius advised from the spectator stands.

"I know that guy is a real monster, but I did not expect it to be to this extent." Percher voiced her thought while clenching onto Jin's robe. At that time, Kuro Usagi ran to the nearby sector to retrieve her Spear of Indra.

"The Divine Spear…How can it turn black like this?" she examined the black Spear of Indra which was still crackling with black thunder along its surface. But the moment the tip of her finger touched it, Kuro Usagi felt a strange feeling inside her body and was immediately assaulted with a strong headache.

"Uugh…W-what-…" then she lost conscious and collapsed on the ground. The Spear of Indra then returned to being a piece of paper, a black piece of paper.

"Kuro Usagi-dono!" seeing that, Jack quickly rushed over to her.

"Kuro Usagi-dono! What's wrong?! Stay with us!"

"Jack! What happened?!" Jin shouted.

"I haven't the slightest idea. Kuro Usagi-dono suddenly collapsed."

Looking at Kuro Usagi, it would seem that she won't be coming to for a while. It was unclear of the cause, but they can't really do much staying here.

"Anyway, we need to get her out of here. Jack, Laius-san, please take care of her."

"Understood."

"Haah? Why do I have to too?" Laius greatly protested.

"Shut up and do as your master say for once in a while!" Jack rebuked him and the two quickly left the arena. As the three were gone completely from his sight, Jin turned back to the ongoing battle of Burai and His Highness.

"You're not leaving, Jin?" asked Percher.

"Not yet. I still have something to discuss with His Highness. You can leave first if you're feeling uncomfortable."

"Stupid. I am bound by the contract, therefore I must always be by your side."

"Hehe, then thank you, Percher."

* * *

The tremors from the battle travelled to other sectors of the arena, and even the stage where the Duel of Creators took place was involved.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Asuka shouted when seeing the spectator stands started collapsing one by one.

Yo quickly heightened her senses to get a grasp on the situation. But it seemed that was unnecessary for when a large part of the arena wall collapsed, the first to appear was a white haired, golden irises boy. The next one to appear was Burai cladded in his armor, grabbing the boy by his neck.

Grabbing His Highness by his neck, Burai smashed him into the wall. As if that wasn't enough, he pulled the boy out and followed with another smash. The arena wall at this point had already took in too much damage and was about to collapse at any given time, came down like being made off sand after the second smash.

Breaking through the wall, Burai maintained his charge and they both stopped by slamming into the wall on the other side of the stage.

"Burai-san? Who is he fighting-" as the two were about to run over to him, Willa quickly shouted to stop them.

"Wait! Do not go over there right now!"

"Eh?"

"He's…very dangerous." Her cryptic words threw the two into confusion. They don't know who that white haired boy is, but right now he was being overwhelmed by Burai, so it wasn't him that Willa was referring to as 'very dangerous'. Then the other only option left…she was referring to Burai.

As the dust died down, the silhouette of His Highness appeared lying on a pile of rubble still having Burai's grip on his neck. Lifting the boy slightly higher than his eyes level, Burai started talking from behind the mask.

"The smell of your aura is very similar to the lad, but you're his polar opposite."

"Oh, how so?" even in this beaten up state, His Highness still managed to let out a chuckle.

"You act defiantly before your enemy, and you have great power to back that attitude of yours."

"Yet you treat them like mere addition to your presence."

"You think that is pride, but never did you know you have overstepped that line before long. What you have now is simply arrogance."

The atmosphere turned quiet all of the sudden after all that commotion. Even the wind was still, and the dust did not dare move. Then after that moment which felt like eternity, His Highness suddenly uttered.

"What took you all so long?"

In an instant, His Highness whose neck was still in Burai's grip just a second ago had disappeared without a trace. He did not sense any other living being approaching within the radius of 10 meters around him so the possibility of someone coming to take the boy away from him and leave was nil.

Then it could only be one thing. The one technique that was the perfect counter to his aura sensing. Instant teleportation.

Willa was still where Yo and Asuka were, so there must be another one capable of such ability.

"Called in the cavalry huh?" turning around and raising his head, what appeared before Burai were four figures overlooking the Kouen City which was dyed in the yellow hues of the evening.

A lovely looking girl whose hair flowed past her shoulders.

A completely black griffin with a single horn.

A witch cladded in strange looking long robe.

A man who stood out from the crowd with his dramatic dressing style.

And they all have gathered under the Flag with the Three Headed Dragon who bites its own tail – the Flag of the Ouroboros Alliance.

"Aura, what's the status of His Highness?" the little girl named Rin asked as she kneeled down next to His Highness.

"His Gift mitigated some of the damage to none of them are fatal, but he still has fractures all over his body."

"To force our Leader into this state, is that guy really just a mere No Name?" they all stared at Burai who stared back at them defiantly.

"…Rin," spitting out some blood, His Highness straightened his clothes and tried to stand up, but Aura quickly stopped him.

"Don't push yourself too hard!"

"I'm fine." He motioned his hand to tell Aura to stand back.

"Rin, was he the one who defeated the strongest race?"

"…"

"No, not him. Him."

* * *

" _Okay, what the hell happened here?"_ thought Izayoi.

After separating with Asuka at Jack's workshop, he had gone to investigate the case of Spirited away with Mandra. Their investigation was cut short due to several tremors. After deducting that the epicenter was from the arena where the Duel of Creators took place, Izayoi had hurriedly over.

And when he arrived, it took him some times to grasp on the situation.

Sectors of the arena started collapsing one after another, but no one seemed to be injured. At first, he thought that a brawl amongst the audience had gotten out of control. Well, his deduction was right for the most part.

It was indeed a brawl, and it was amongst the audience. The thing is that, it was more than just a brawl gotten out of control.

When he heard a loud explosion and part of the arena inner wall came collapsing, Burai and a white haired, golden irises boy appeared in his vision.

What happened next was Burai lifting the boy by grabbing his neck, then the boy disappeared and the Ouroboros Alliance arrived at the scene.

Then he noticed that the little girl from the Ouroboros Alliance was pointing at him, and his gaze met with the white haired boy golden irises.

"Hahaha, what a coincidence. For the Genome Tree and the candidate of Origin to come from the same Community. Guess I won't be needing much effort since all the things I needed have gathered on their own."

"That's what they call the proof of your over bearing power that cause the Heaven's will to bow to you. So what's the plan? If you wish, we of the Alliance can-" before the man with dramatic dressing style could finish his sentence, several black spikes erupted from the ground below them. But just like when taking His Highness away, they all disappeared without a trace and reappeared somewhere else.

"Aren't you all getting too comfortable whispering amongst yourselves?" Burai stepped forward and raised his gaze at them. Even though he was on lower ground, they all felt like they were the ones being looked down on.

"Why the rush, O Black Demon? We've already got what we came here for, so now we will be retreating. Don't worry, we will come back when we have come up with a nice new plan." Still the casual attitude and the teasing tone. From the direction of the palace – Salamandra's Community ground, large fire dragons could be seen coming en masse.

The area was soon filled with the Salamandra's military police. And as the man in dramatic dressing style was about to teleport them all away, His Highness suddenly turned around.

"And one more thing."

As if intended to let everyone overhear their conversation, he raised his voice slightly and publicly announced.

"Tell Jin and Percher that it's been a pleasant day today with them. I will treasure the memories of this day! As for the previous offer – regarding the invitation to join the Demon Lord Alliance, just think it over okay?" a despicable fellow, he chose the worst time to play this card.

* * *

After that, even the four problem children were interrogated by Mandra. And in the process one table was destroyed.

As for Jin and Percher, at first they were to be thrown into the dungeon until further decisions are made.

"Oy, that brat also extended the invitation to me. So, go on. Take me to the dungeon, if you can."

But thanks to Burai standing up for them, along with many eyewitnesses confirming that he was dead set on taking down the Leader of the Demon Lord Alliance and not a spy, Jin and Percher were put under constant surveillance instead of being imprisoned in the dungeon cell.

The situation had somewhat calmed down for now. But, they still have one more problem.

"Kuro Usagi-dono, she…she's in quite a pinch."

The expression of the four were serious and nervous as they left Mandra's office. The Palace's doctor said that Kuro Usagi got a headache of unknown cause and lost conscious. It is exactly that 'unkown cause' part that got them worried.

Following Jack, the four traversed the corridor and quickly arrived at the ward where Kuro Usagi was brought to.

Literally kicking the door open, the four squeezed in at once.

"Oy! Kur-…" the word Kuro was never finished, let alone the word Usagi.

"E-everyone…!"

Their nervous and worried expressions were wiped clean off their face, and the serious atmosphere had evaporated and gone quiet all of the sudden. Cue the sound of tumble weed rolling.

Asuka and Yo were repeatedly opening and closing their mouths.

"Kuro…Kuro…"

"Wait, shouldn't this image be truer to your name?"

Sitting on the bed, Kuro Usagi frantically looked at herself in the mirror, then at the four, then at herself in the mirror, then at the four.

What Izayoi just said, there were some truth to it. Because…

"Uuuu…Kuro Usagi's hair…The blue hair that the Moon Rabbit takes much pride in…had gone completely black-!"

* * *

 **Shiraga:** you were expecting something akin to canon, but it was I, fanon!

later folks


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Like two sides of a coin**

* * *

Kouen City Palace Headquarter – Third right wing.

It was around the time when the hazy moon rippled between the clouds. The pendant lamp that hung off the pavilion creaked in the night breeze, which enveloped the city in a warm airflow. Closely resembling dusk, Kouen City showed a truly beautiful landscape at night.

The city was illuminated by all kinds of colored lamps, while the cheerful ghosts and strange nocturnal creatures became rampant. The time when the moon rose high into the sky is when Kouen City at its best. It would be about time for drinks at the bar. However, for this night it was different.

Burai and His Highness's battle which happened at dusk soon became a rumor that spread like wildfire, and became common knowledge in Kouen City. From the scale of that battle, there were few who didn't sense that there would be an attack by Demon Lord in the near future.

There were those who had already left the city after sensing the danger. There were those who holed up in their Headquarters until the battle is over. And there would always be those who considered it a blessing. Those who wanted to test their power and make a name for themselves.

And right now, those high spirited ones were gathered in Salamandra's Palace Headquarter in the third right wing.

"From this moment on, we will begin the meeting on the Demon Lord Alliance – the group called Ouroboros and a way to deal with them."

On the stage in the conference room, Sandra declared with a dignified voice as her red hair swayed. Next to her was Percher, who up until recently was kept under constant close surveillance along with Jin but was recently in exchange for information.

There were many voices of protest amongst the Salamandra's leaders, but in order to prepare for the attack they need as much information as they could get their hand on, which was the reason Sandra used to persuade them.

Also presented were Communities that were selected by Sandra. Salamandra, which held the symbol of the fire dragon. Will o' Wisp which held the symbol of the blue flame. Perseus which hold the symbol of the Gorgon's head. And No Name without a symbol.

The aforementioned Communities were set up in the VIP seats. When the time comes to go against the Ouroboros, they foresaw that the fight would take place at the main axis. Then, it was about time for Percher to come to the stage to talk about the Ouroboros.

"Black Percher. Please explain in detail about the Ouroboros, the Community that you were affiliated with."

"…Alright."

Sandra went as far as to call her by her Demon Lord title. That was probably an act of demonstrating her authority over a Demon Lord. Percher didn't take kindly to this act, but she reasoned that this was how all defeated generals are treated.

Briefly looking at the face of everyone presented, Percher took a deep breath in and let out a sigh.

"About the Demon Lord Alliance…I have no objections to talking about Ouroboros. But before that, I have one thing I need to say."

The conference room murmured in a disrespectful attitude. Jin who participated on the behalf of the No Name and Jack who sat next to him were immediately overtaken by a bad feeling.

"S, she won't say anything weird…right?"

"Y, yahohoho! Even if it's Lady Percher, she wouldn't be so daring in this place…"

Or maybe she would. As a matter of fact, she was the maid group's biggest problem child. Percher glanced sharply at everyone from the stage, and declared with an indignant attitude.

"You all suck. You're all too weak. Take your luggage and go home already."

The Palace's third right wing was assailed with a breeze of absolute zero. Even if it was a joke, everyone gathered here are stalwart who had confidence in their abilities. Winged dragons, spitting flame from their mouths and demon, popping anger veins, glared at Percher.

"You damn wench…You, a defeated general has no right so say something so pretentious."

"Even if you're a former Demon Lord, you're still just a little girl."

"Everyone gathered here are stalwarts who came out victorious against Demon Lords. There won't be any reason why we can't shut that impudent mouth of yours."

The old-timers were so agitated that they released their human transformation one after another to threaten Percher. Panicked by the unexpected development, Sandra cuts in.

"P-please wait! This is not the time to be fighting amongst each other! Percher, please refrain from saying anything unnecessary-"

"Bad news, Sandra-sama!"

A winged dragon messenger burst into the room with a bang. Suppressing the uneasiness in her heart, Sandra questioned calmly.

"What is it? Did the Demon Lord,"

"It's not that! It's the No Name! A group of four from the No Name went to the practice area and said they wanted to test their skills…They have started taking on the stationed troops one after another!"

Jin groaned while holding his head in his hands.

* * *

The practice area in front of the barracks.

Despite of it being late at night, the practice area was bustling with roars. The practice area was only for the fire dragon clan, and was ten times larger than a regular practice area. And right now, the thoroughly prepared practice area was ablaze with haze of fire.

"Grr, you shouldn't be having this much trouble against a little girl!"

"Rebuild the formation!"

"Make use of our greater numbers! They are not opponents we can't win against!"

Seven fire dragons roared as they dashed. In the center of the practice area, Kasukabe Yo was taking on all seven of them. The large winged fire dragons soared at exceptional speed, but were just barely able to keep up with Yo who was aloft on glittering whirlwinds. Even if they managed to close in on her, she would disappear from their vision and reappear somewhere else.

"Damn you…!"

Yo rose further into the sky on her glittering whirlwinds. However, her legs did not have the Pegasus boots attached for right now, she was releasing the whirlwind with her own abilities. Then as she reached the highest altitude, appearing in her hand was a lance in shape of a Kirin's horn which released surges of intense lightning.

In a flash, she threw the lance in a straight line. Resounding with thunder, the lightning which sot out in a fan-shaped pattern pierced all seven fire dragons.

"Impossible…!?" the hardened scales of the fire dragons, said to be forged in an active volcano, was no match for the lightning of a divine beast. Unable to move, the fire dragons fell while convulsing and crashed into the ground.

The mobility of the griffin and Pegasus, with the destructive capability of a divine beast. At first glance it made Yo seemed unstoppable, but it wasn't without a price.

Yo came down from the sky with shiny beads of sweat flowing down from her forehead and gasping for breath. Gently wiping off the sweat with her right hand, Yo steadied her breathing and made her victory pose.

"Victory."

"…You're amazing, Kasukabe-san." Said Kudou Asuka who was sitting at the edge of the practice area. Sitting next to her was Willa the Ignis Fatuus who nodded naturally.

"Victory. By using the power of both the griffin and Pegasus at the same time, your flight speed and physical abilities have rapidly increased. But your movement, it's rather unique. Disappearing and reappearing, it's almost like my teleportation."

"Hehe, that's what I've learned from Burai-san. It's called aura training."

"Aura?" Asuka and Willa titled their heads aside. Yo then explained on what is aura, the training she received from Burai and how it helped her in combat.

"Aura…It's my first time hearing about it. But more importantly, there's something I want to ask you two. That man, Burai, what sort of a person is he?"

Upon hearing Willa's question, Asuka and Yo at each other.

"What sort of a person is he? Well, he's…"

As the three of them were having their conversation, on the other side of the practice area Izayoi was sparring with Burai.

"It's rare for you to ask for a sparring match, lad!" Burai was hving a grin on his face while throwing a kick at Izayoi.

"A big fight is about to take place. What's better way to prepare for it than asking from the one who have fought the enemy first hand?" Izayoi replied while hitting the side of Burai's leg to deflect the kick and closed in to throw a punch.

"Well said!"

"So, what's your opinion on our enemy?" asked Izayoi.

"Those Ouroboros lot, they're the same perpetrator behind the incident in Underwood." Burai answered while blocking the punch that Izayoi threw.

"That white haired brat, or His Highness seems to be their Leader. Although in the earlier battle, his performance was of nothing remarkable beside being naturally resistant to Rabbit Ojou-chan's Spear of Indra, I'm sure there's still many cards up his sleeves."

"Naturally resistant against weapons of legend, huh? That can be quite a problem."

"There's still the other four. Three of them we have met in Underwood, the black griffin with the same Gift as little miss, the long robed bastard and the girl with red hair. Having fought them before, we're somewhat clear on their tricks and Gifts."

"But there was also a new face amongst them this time."

"Right. That clown with a horrible sense of fashion. From what I've seen, he's also capable of teleportation, like that Leader of Will o' Wisp."

"So he was the one behind the disappearance of the culprit of the Spirited away." Izayoi narrowed his eyes upon remembering about how he let the Demon King of Confusion, the culprit of the recent cases of Spirited away escaped right under his nose.

"So with that, they have at least two new addition members. And taking into account their attempt of kidnapping Salamandra's young miss and enticing Ochibi and Loli Death to their side, I assume there's more to their plan than just a normal all-out war."

When the two finished exchanging information from their sides they had also traded the last blow for the sparring match.

Then from the direction of the Palace's third right wing, Percher and Jin, along with all the representatives who took part in the meeting, one by one they entered the practice area. It seemed they were being enraged from seeing the defeated fire dragons.

"Oh, and I asked for a sparring match because I need some warm-ups." Izayoi said while stretching his legs and arms.

"Warm-ups?" when Burai asked back, he pointed at the crowd that just entered the practice area.

"A lot of old-timers who have won against Demon Lord in the past want to have a part in the upcoming battle. Although they all are pretty confident in their abilities, we as the main fighting force still need to do some 'interview'." Hearing the word 'interview', especially in this kind of scenario considering who the interviewer and interviewee was, Burai couldn't help but laughed.

"Hahahaha! Then does this old-timer here need an interview as well?"

"Well, I'd say you passed so congratulation. Now how about giving me a hand in sorting them out?"

"Got it."

As the two walked toward Percher to meet up with her, she suppressed her smile and laughed cynically.

"I've brought them just like you asked."

"Well done. And looks like you got them raging as well."

"Of course. It's all in a maid's work. So Freak Boy, what are you going to do?"

Percher chuckled in provocation as she looked at Izayoi. But before he could answer, the group that followed Percher roared while in a state of rage.

"You bastards…You've all ran wild for quite a while."

'But your brutality ends here!"

"You're going to pay for your big talk right here!"

As the old-timers dispelled their human transformation, their spiritual statuses skyrocketed at once. And amongst them, the three who possessed spiritual statuses higher than the rest, gave off an intimidating presence that overwhelmed the average winged dragons.

Possessing a hundred strong arms, descendant of the titan Hekatonkheire. The head of a goat which gives off a sinister vibe, the devil Baphomet. And boasting two majestic horns, the chief of the Oni Shuten Douji.

"We man-eating fiends who have infested the North have passed many trials within."

"Although we were struck down by the Dragon King of the Sea of Stars, we're still of the Demon Lord bloodlines. Don't lump us together with that halfwit!"

"Kuku…My blood hasn't boiled like this in a long time. Human! Let the blood be spilt and splatter like mist!"

"Hah!"

Izayoi brandished his fist, and instantly three that seemed like underlings from the three factions were blown away, crashing headfirst into the clock tower in Salamandra's Headquarter.

Being taken aback by Izayoi surprise attack, the group then changed their attention to Burai who was crossing his arms.

"Hmp! Don't think because you can overpower the Leader of the enemy that you can get cocky!" Two titan from the Hekatonkheire faction advanced toward Burai while swinging down their two hundred strong arms in total.

"Quality over quantity!" with only two punches, Burai overwhelmed their two hundred arms and sent them crashing into the wall of the practice area.

There wasn't a need to say it. It was a flat out degree of nonsense. Mandra who was watching the event in the practice area from start to finish, could only rub his forehead.

"That guy aside, is that lad really human?"

"Who knows." Asuka, who was left behind answered back. Izayoi, as if dusting off his fists, brushed his hands while looking at the old-timers who just came from the palace's third right wing and smiled fearlessly.

"Well, that's about it. What will you do, O great old seniors?"

"Ghh…..!"

Their exuberance was nowhere to be found and their words faltered. They weren't stupid. It didn't take long for them to realize the difference in their strengths. Izayoi looked at them, who were having second thoughts, then he glanced to Burai and nodded. Taking that as a cue, Burai stepped forward.

"Gentlemen, as you all can see, the Demon Lord this time around is at least on par with this lad. I may be setting the bar too high, but we are at war here, and war means lots of casualties. If you can't at least keep up with him, if you want to turn back, now is the time."

There was nothing wrong about his tone. Those words did not silence the old-timers alone, but Yo, Asuka, Willa, Mandra, Jin, Sandra and Jack were also unable to come to term and were silent.

A storm is brewing in the horizon. One bigger than anything they have ever encountered until now. It will resound in heaven, shake the earth, create mountains of corpses and rivers of blood, the worst kind of natural disaster.

A champion that cannot be allowed to exist alongside order of Little Garden will come, to dye the city of dusk in the colors of hell.

"Just a head-up. We will be taking on their leader and his generals. We want you all to deal with the forerunners. Conversely, if you can't do that, then this entire operation will go to ruin. I'm not saying that even then there's no chance of victory, but it will be one with the death of thousands as the price tag."

Murmurs stirred, spreading out between the fire dragons and the old-timers. They were conceited because they had escaped the jaws of death many times. And this fellow before them, they could tell just from the air around him, that he had been through hell and returned, many times. Just like them.

Yet, that same fellow who overpowered the enemy's leader was telling them that there would be lots of casualties and was asking them for their aide.

One of the old demon who have pieced together what was going through the two's minds, snorted and took a step forward.

"…Hmph. You say that, but is there a plan?"

"There is." He immediately answered without even a glimpse of hesitation. The old-timers then widened their eyes with interest at his affirmation. This time, it was Izayoi's turn to step forward.

"We have a plan to deal with each of the members of the Ouroboros. So for that purpose…we need everyone to be able to keep up." He wordlessly appealed for help. The old-timers were quiet for a moment, but suddenly let out an exasperated sigh.

"Grr, so indirect! It is courtesy to be humble when asking, is it not?!"

"Then I ask of you. Please lend us your strength." Izayoi promptly bowed his head down, and Burai also did the same. This time, the old-timers raised their arms in resignation.

"Hmhp…Well, in that case, we will. First, tell us your plan."

"We know that you guys are strong. Feel free to make the game."

"Hey, you Salamandra lads. Get those guys beaten out cold on their feet ASAP. The meeting is about to start."

"U-understood." The young fire dragons then spread their wings and lifted off.

With that, the first stage of getting the aide from the senior had been completed. But the real problem starts now. It was about Kuro Usagi.

When the four of them came to the ward where Kuro Usagi was brought to after she collapsed from a headache of unknown source, they saw that her hair had turned black.

During the battle with His Highness, Burai had borrowed Kuro Usagi's Spear of Indra and because it was ineffective against the opponent, he had transformed it into a black one with his blood. And when Kuro Usagi came down with a headache was right after she touched the black spear.

It seemed that something like this had happened before back in his old world, so Burai had ran a quick diagnostic on Kuro Usagi. The conclusion he came to was, 'Aura Alteration'.

Blood is like the life force, the essence of a living being. Thus, they also carried one's aura with them.

Normally, Burai would create his own weapon and strengthen them with his blood. But in this case, he used _another's_ weapon strengthened with _his_ blood. Because of that, when Kuro Usagi touched the black Spear of Indra, the blood carrying the aura got mixed with hers.

He would always ask the owner of the weapon for their consent first and retrieve his blood before returning the weapon. But the situation back then was rather hectic and before he could retrieve his blood, Kuro Usagi had already made contact with the spear.

As for her hair. When she was born Kuro Usagi's hair was indeed pure black. As she got older and absorbed the light of the moon her hair change to a lighter color, and in this case was blue. But right now her hair returned to black with a light shade of purple. Burai said it was a side effect of Aura Alteration.

As for the main effect.

Aura Alteration does not rob the victim off their fighting capabilities, but instead enhance them and sometimes even grant them new power. Take the Spear of Indra for example. Being the divine spear which is the manifestation of victory, it failed to pierce His Highness. But when it turned black, it did not only yield effective, but also boast even greater destructive capability. Although the ability of surely striking true to its intended target was somewhat weakened, with that destructive capability it doesn't even required a direct hit to reduce the target to mere molecular.

But such phenomenon wasn't without a price.

Up until now, the reason they were able to win in the Gift Games against Demon Lords was thanks to Kuro Usagi's Gift of Judge Master, both to buy time to come up with a strategy and to keep the casualties at minimum. But right now, Kuro Usagi cannot use her Gift of Judge Master.

One's aura is unique to oneself only, for they are also one's identity. Aura Alteration temporarily alter the victim's aura and identity when it is in effect. Maybe because of this, Little Garden's central network does not recognize Kuro Usagi as a Judge Master and she cannot use her Gift of one.

What got Burai's concern the most was, all the previous cases of Aura Alteration, the effect only occur when the victim come into contact with their weapon or object currently strengthened with his blood. It was a little over 6 hours ago that she first made contact with the black Spear of Indra. After that it has returned to being a piece of paper and she hasn't touch it again ever since. But even when Burai had retrieved his blood, her hair remained the same.

So in the upcoming battle, they're on their own with no intervention and help from Little Garden or the Trial of Jurisdiction.

"Aaah…I messed up big time this time." Burai let out a big sigh.

"That development was unexpected. Don't beat yourself over it too much." Izayoi said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Izayoi-kun is right. And if it wasn't for your intervention, Burai-san, who knows what would have happened to Kuro Usagi."

"Yup, I feel the same." Asuka and Yo added in. Hearing the three's reassurance, Burai scratched the back of his head.

"Well, no use crying over spilt milk. The only way to redemption is through action."

"Right. Now, as for the match-ups with the Ouroboros." The four then nodded at each other and thought about the next objective.

"Leave the white haired shitty brat to me. This time I'll make sure he got some senses beaten into him."

"Then let's start with the new guy first. Demon Lord Maxwell. Like Willa, he can use the Astral Gate to teleport around."

"I'll do it." Yo quickly raised her hand.

"You sure, Kasukabe?" Izayoi asked back.

"Mm. I've heard from Willa that he was a stalker who has been giving her and Jack a lot of troubles ever since before they were summoned to Little Garden. Burai-san also taught me the counter to teleportation. I can take him on." Yo clenched her fist and declared confidently.

"Oh, if that's the case then I guess I too can't let it slip. I'll help you, Kasukabe-san. We will be sure to make him suffer ten times the trauma that he gave Willa!"

"Good grief. I'm the one who initiated this yet somehow I'm the one who didn't get to decide much." Izayoi chuckled.

"What are you saying, Izayoi-kun? You will have to coordinate the grand scheme for everyone, after all."

"Don't act like you get no saying in this, lad. You get the most important part."

"Right right, thank you for leaving me with the most amount of work." The solemn atmosphere that they had just now was replaced with laughter. The four then turned to proceed to the conference room for the meeting about the big plan for the upcoming fight.

"Oy, exactly how many things did you teach her in the span of two months?" as they walked, Izayoi asked Burai.

"Hahaha! You'll be surprised by her growth, lad. I know I did."

* * *

Palace Headquarter, eighth left wing.

Kuro usage had been arranged to a VIP room in the Palace's eighth left wing. Sitting at the table near the balcony, she gazed at the moon on the night sky, hidden between the clouds. Every now and then she would let out a sigh.

* * *

" _Your case was unlike any I have seen before, Rabbit Ojou-chan. But there is one plausible explanation. It's the blood."_

" _The…blood?"_

" _You said before that the Moon Rabbits' blood would adapt to suit the battle once you enter the fight. Well, in that aspect the Yajuu's blood is the same."_

" _Normally, Aura Alteration does not develop to such drastic state like this. So I'm thinking that, when my blood invaded your body they took in the information of your blood, adapt and assimilated with them."_

" _I-is that so…But how long will I be in this state?"_

" _I can't tell. Since both our blood possessed similar properties of adapting to changes, they may sometimes conflict with each other. But if I have to say, it would be about a day before the effect wears off."_

" _A day…"_

" _Sorry, Rabbit Ojou-chan. There were other options that I could've gone for back then, yet…"_

" _Ah! No no no! Kuro Usagi isn't blaming you or anything! Kuro Usagi still haven't thank you for saving me back then."_

* * *

" _Even though I've said it but…"_ Kuro Usagi ran her hands through her hair, then to her rabbit ears.

" _The birdsong, the chatter of faeries, the babbling of distant rivers, I can still hear them…But I can't connect to Little Garden's central network no matter how hard I try."_

" _It's true that right now I'm not a Judge Master anymore but a normal Player. And Burai-san said that Aura Alteration enhances the victim fighting capabilities and grants them new power. With that I can join hand with everyone and fight in the upcoming battle."_ Just as her train of thoughts took a more positive turn, Kuro Usagi then let her head hung in negative thoughts.

" _But it stills contain too much risk that way! Although having more strong Players is always a good thing, a failsafe to everything is always necessary!"_ Kuro Usagi then let out another sigh, this time longer than any other.

"That's one long sigh if I ever see one." Izayoi's face peered from beneath the balcony. He had probably heard Kuro Usagi's sigh and jumped up from the balcony below.

Though Kuro Usagi was surprised for a moment, she was no more a stranger to Izayoi's antic and eccentric behaviors. Still, he technically broke into her room by doing this.

Kuro Usagi's cheeks swelled in anger as she turned her head away from Izayoi, seeming to be throwing a little tantrum.

"Hmhp! This is Kuro Usagi's room. Even if Kuro Usagi was to sigh any longer than just now, it wouldn't be of Izayoi-san's concern!"

"Wow, so you can keep sighing even longer?"

"That's not the point here!" puffing her cheeks out as they turned red due to anger, Kuro Usagi stared at Izayoi with her eyes slightly tearing at the corner whereas he just laughed back.

"Joke aside, you don't have to be so down. Seeing you like this, all of us are quite worried about you." Izayoi then flipped himself into the balcony.

Thought it is rather impolite to enter a girl's room without her permission, at least this time he did not kick the door down and compared to a few months ago, it was a great progress.

Standing at the balcony, Izayoi's gaze unconsciously drifted and focused on Kuro Usagi's hair.

"Yup, as I thought, this image of yours is much to truer to your name."

"Muu! Stop teasing me!"

"Hey, that was a compliment. Because as a matter of fact," Izayoi's word stopped for a second before continuing.

"I like dark colored hair."

In an instant, all the anger inside Kuro Usagi's suddenly disappeared.

"R-really?" her cheeks turned slightly red, but this time it wasn't due to anger. The feeling welling inside her right now was, a bit surprise, but mostly joy.

"Yup. A hundred percent real." He said while running his fingers through her hair. With a moderate amount of force, his fingers acted like the teeth of a comb. Thought Kuro Usagi was amazed by both his words and action, Izayoi wasn't one to stop even if scolded. And it's been long since someone combed her hair like this, so she decided to sit still and enjoyed the moment.

After a while when Izayoi switched from combing with his fingers to braiding her hair, Kuro Usagi started speaking again.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the fight, Izayoi-san?"

"Well, more or less."

"…Is there a chance of victory?"

Her words were filled with uneasiness. It was understandable, for amongst the enemy's rank there were at least two Demon Lords. With their Authority of Host Master, they could dictate the rules and make themselves peerless.

Challenging a game like that would be like putting their lives on the line. Furthermore, this time there would be no intervention from Little Garden nor the Trial of Jurisdiction, so they would have to bear the brunt of the enemy's attack while aiming for a Game Clear.

Then there's also the girl who serves as His Highness attendant, Rin.

She uses a mysterious Gift named Achilles High which could manipulate distance, and from the information that Percher provided, her Game Make would be essentially impossible to surpass. Kuro Usagi who had fought her personally still had no mean of opposing her ability.

"Yes, there is." But Izayoi's words were adamant.

"After taking into account what we know about their powers and our main force's powers, we've decided on the match-ups based on which of our abilities can be the most effective counter against theirs. And as for their vanguard, we have the seniors who have experienced Demon Lord's Game to deal with them."

"Although there are still many other outside factors, but we have a chance of victory."

Kuro Usagi did not need to turn around to know what kind of expression Izayoi was showing. For just from his tone, she could tell that she can place her trust in him, just like it has always been.

By then Izayoi had finished knitting Kuro Usagi's hair into a braid, he then let out a sigh then a chuckle.

"But I have to admit, at first I can't guarantee that we will win. It was a fifty-fifty and we're in a race against time. But because that guy was there, we now have a chance at this."

"That guy? Burai-san?"

"Yup. The seniors who agreed to aide us in the upcoming battle, all of them have experienced in Demon Lord's Games, but when devising the strategy, their opinions were rather, old-school. But Burai's was different. The ideas that he presented to the table opened up a lot of new perspectives for us"

"Thanks to that, we've managed to put all the crucial parts of the plan into synchronized motion. He seemed like the type who preferred to win a battle with his fists, but he's pretty darn good at warfare and the likes, I'll give you that."

" _I do not fight a war that I can't win._

 _Lucky for you, there's no such thing as a war that I can't win."_

"Aaah! I've always believed that 'Heaven does not create men above me', but ever since coming here, I've started redoubting that. And I hate to say this, but that guy is the one who I admitted defeat to." Scratching the back of his head, Izayoi let out a wry smile. Having seen Izayoi admitted being inferior to someone so openly for the first time, Kuro Usagi widened her eyes in surprise, but then soon changed into a smile.

"Oy, I've just gone against my belief here and you're smiling?"

"Hehehe, sorry. It's just, this is the first time Kuro Usagi saw Izayoi-san showing his real self."

"Izayoi-san would always be the one to stand at the frontline, think more than anyone else about the solutions, see further than anyone else about future possibilities. This is just my feeling, but Kuro Usagi felt that Izayoi-san was trying to shoulder everything by himself."

"But, when Burai-san was there, Izayoi-san could share with him half of the burden on your shoulders, and from there slowly open up to Asuka-san and Yo-san." Kuro Usagi said while smiling, whereas Izayoi was showing a complex expression.

"Am I really seems that predictable?"

"Well, it is just Kuro Usagi's feeling. But it is those traits that made Izayoi-san Izayoi-san, and very much like her."

"Who?"

"Canaria-sama." Upon hearing the mention of that familiar name, Izayoi's heart skipped a beat. But he soon recovered into a smile and faced toward Kuro Usagi.

"Oh, now this is interesting. What kind of person was she, this Canaria-sama?" Kuro Usagi's rabbit ears perked up and her smile got wider as she was about to talk about Canaria. However, that smile did not last long.

"I'm also interested. What kind of woman was she?"

The voice of a boy came from the balcony. Both Izayoi and Kuro Usagi's smile disappeared as they backed off with a hasty kick. She cannot connect to Little Garden's central network, but her ears can still pick up the information of her surrounding just fine, and seemed like her other senses also got sharper.

The white haired, golden irises boy known as His Highness. He calmly spoke from the roof and looked down curiously at the two of them.

" _Damn, he's too early…"_ not even half a day had passed since the Demon Lord Alliance had declared war. Still, it was not so strange when thinking about it. For with just another day, the Floor Masters would be arriving in this city.

From the East, Great Sage who Devastates Sea – Kouryuu.

From the South, Draco Greif Alliance.

From the North, Onihime Alliance.

If all these powers were to gathered, note even the Demon Lord Alliance would be able to do anything.

Since their plan was to have Salamandra annihilated from the get-go, they would have prepared an attack plan in advance.

Despite the commotion during the day which made the security around the palace tightened many folds, for them to be able to come up with such an immediate and surprising comeback, showed just how bold they are.

" _After sustaining that much injuries from the last fight, I expected him to appear tomorrow morning at the earliest. They sure are well-prepared."_

He somehow sneaked in, but it was already too late to ask how. Well, they did snueak in earlier during the day to get to Sandra without raising the guard's suspicion until they were out of the palace. It wouldn't be strange if they were to do the same now.

"Ha. Though they called you Highness, it seems eavesdropping and peeping on others is still not below."

"Hm? Am I interrupting your sweet moment?"

"Of course. Kuro Usagi and I were scheduled to have a little meeting in the room after where I can *beep* her to my heart's content."

"We weren't!" Kuro Usagi swung down her paper fan. His Highness laughed seeing the exchange before speaking in a serious tone again.

"Well, let's set the joking aside. You were talking about the Creator Songstress – Canaria right? I'm also quite interested in her. Would you mind if I listen while you speak?" His Highness leaned against the wall with joyful eyes.

However, as soon as she heard those words, Kuro Usagi's expression suddenly change.

"Please wait, but…what do you mean? Wasn't Canaris-sama captured by you?"

"What?" His Highness frowned frowned as he looked at Izayoi.

" _Shit. She had not yet thought of the possibility that the old No Name was banished to other worlds. I know that the time to break the news to her would come eventually, but it's any time but now!"_

"Please, tell me! What do you know about Canaria-sama? Is she safe?!" Kuro Usagi then pressed on her inquiries whereas Izayoi was racking his brain as how to get the two of them out of this situation.

"Sorry for intruding." A voice came from the door. But before the sound of the door knob turning could even reach their ears, the door had already swung open.

With fluid movements, he slipped pass both Izayoi and Kuro Usagi and threw a high kick aimed at the vital point on His Highness's neck. That kick would have sealed the deal if the opponent was late to react even by just a tenth of a second.

"Came back for more whoop-ass huh, you shitty brat!" shouted Burai with a devilish smile while pressing his leg further in.

"I did promise to come back and play after coming up with a nice new plan." His Highness, who caught him by the sole of his boot moved his leg aside to reveal a mischievous grin.

"At least that arrogance of your amount to something! This time, no way in hell I'm gonna let you escape again!" with a burst of strength, Burai kicked His Highness back to create some distance between them.

"Don't be so impatient, Black Demon. This time I've prepared the best stage for our rematch." As he spoke, a magic tome appeared in his hand. Originally belonged to the Titan tribe, and also the book that destroyed Underwood, Erin Grimoire.

"Look closely and etch this very image into your memories! We are the Candidate of Origin, this is but a fraction of our power!" from the raging storm with His Highness as the eye, pieces of black parchment started forming a jet-black Geass Roll.

 **Gift Game Name: "Tain Bo Cuailnge"**

 **Leader of the Participants: "Burai Kudoku"**

 **Host side Game Leader: " "**

 **Game Stage: 2km radius from the City of Brilliant Flame's center.**

 **Game Outline:**

 **This is a game enforced on the Players by the Host.**

 **All crimes will be forgiven within this game as long as the following conditions are met:**

 **The Game Leaders will have a decisive one on one duel.**

 **While the Game Leaders are dueling, all crimes of plundering are allowed, including death and casualties.**

 **Men of the Player side will consume double their stamina as long as the duel continues. Exists exceptions.**

 **Should the Game Leader of the Host side be defeated, the conditions are reversed.**

 **Should the Game Leader of the Player side be defeated, it is impossible to lift the conditions.**

 **A Game Leader will receive a forced defeat if they leave the Game Stage.**

 **Condition to End: the war will end when Game Leader of both sides mutually agree on the end conditions.**

 **Should a Game Leader die, the war will end only if the remaining Game Leader allows it to end.**

 **Oath: respecting the above mentioned, under the pride, banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall commence.**

" **Ouroboros" seal.**

"I-Impossible!The Erin Grimoire should only be usable by those of the Celtic Titan race! How can you use it Authority of Host Master?!" Kuro Usagi's face was drained off all its color, but His Highness did not answer.

Then as if to make matter worse, the ground beneath the City of Brilliant Flames trembled as the entire palace was shaken violently.

"Lad! Take Rabbit Ojou-chan out of here! And alert the entire force, tell them to be prepared on the double!" just as Burai shouted, a ferocious war cry reverberated in the atmosphere. That war cry was unforgettable, for it was just a few months ago when they fought with the owner of this war cry.

"It's the Titan. Multiple aura signatures, no, more than that. An entire army of Titan is approaching this city."

"You're correct. But this time, we've bestowed a new Gift on all of them. Also, the male fire dragons of Salamandra are going to have a hard time. So, shall we begin our rematch, O Black Demon?"

The ferocious cry pierced heaven as the enemy approached Kouen City with a series of tremors and clouds of dust, like a raging sandstorm ready to bury everything on its path, be it some unfortunate pilgrims or a whole civilization.

No time dawdling around, black mist engulfed Burai and transformed into his armor. And just like last time when he was in a state of extreme wrath when fighting the Titans in Underwood, the eyes, energy veins and the crest of his armor were glowing an eerie red. This time, he decided to go full throttle right off the bat.

"Go now, lad! You're needed elsewhere!" thrusting his elbow at His Highness, the two crashed into the handrail made off stone and fell into the garden below.

"I need to take command of this operation. Kuro Usagi, go to the Palace's fifth right wing right now. Mandra said that's the safest pla-" as the two ran out of the room, Izayoi turned to Kuro Usagi.

"No! Kuro Usagi wants to fight with everyone! Although I can't use my Gift of Judge Master, but Burai-san said my fighting capabilities are enhanced."

"You will be fighting, that goes without saying. But not here."

"There are still some civilians left in the city and they're all taking refuge in the fifth right wing. The conditions mentioned in that black Geass Roll both placed a large part of our force under disadvantage and put the lives of the refugees at risk."

"As long as those two are still fighting, 'all crimes of plundering are allowed, including death and casualties'. Hypothetically speaking, a Titan broke through and got to the fifth right wing." Hearing up to this point, Kuro Usagi finally realized the severity of the situation.

"Then all the refugees will be slaughtered." She covered her mouth and trembled in fear just by thinking about that scenario.

"Get it? You're our last line of defense, Kuro Usagi."

"Kuro Usagi understands. Good luck on your side too, Izayoi-san!" with that, she dashed away toward the fifth right wing with all her might.

"Now then, can't have the host absented from a welcoming party."

* * *

Back to Burai and His Highness side. After crashing into the handrail, the two fell off into the garden below. The place was the least populated area, so even with all these debris falling and even if they were to duke it out at each other, casualties would be kept at the minimum.

Landing on the ground, the two started their rematch by staring at each other, then a verbal exchange.

"So beside Demon Lords, there are still others capable of abusing the Authority of Host Master?"

"You're half correct. We the Candidates of Origin can use the Authority of Host Master belonged to a medium, unlike Demon Lords who can invoke them at will."

"You say 'we' meaning there are other Candidates. That explains why yours and that lad's aura has something in common." Without answering, His Highness confirmed Burai's words with a nod.

"Heh, I still stand by my opinion of you two being polar opposite." Ending their banter, the two took their stances.

Screams and roars could be heard erupting from various directions. But the Titans had only managed to take over the outer part of the city near the foot of the wall. Seemed like Izayoi had got to the command center and alerted the entire force in time.

"Come! Have thee, you shitty brat!"

"This time defeat will befall you, Black Demon!"

The two roared and charged at each other. Their fists which could split the sea open and mow down even mountain met. In an instant, the Palace's eighth right wing was no more.

Rubble collapsed and turned into powder, scattered by the evening winds.

As the two clashed, the trees quivered like standing before a storm, the land underneath got mowed as if a meteor just crashed.

In this Little Garden where almighty and omnipotent beings are gathered, in this garden of gods which had long since stagnated starved for a new brilliance. But wherever the light strikes, darkness falls.

They competed for supremacy, the new age would begin. But unknowingly they were advancing toward ruins.

There are things which contradicted and conflicted with each other. But remove one and everything will collapse. For they need the other, to realize their own self.

All 'begin' must 'end' someday. Yet from the 'death' of old something will be 'born' anew, yet it is 'destruction' that is necessary for 'creation'.

 _Like two sides of a coin._

* * *

 **Shiraga:** so at first I intended to have Kuro Usagi's hair turn black as a new thing, but when looking up on Mondaiji wiki the trivia part mentioned that her hiar actually used to be black. That explains the 'Kuro' part. Heh, whaddyano.

later folks.


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Come, O Hero!**

* * *

Kasukabe Yo was the first one to notice the black pieces of paper that seemed to have blanketed the entire night sky. Possessing the sight of an eagle, she had quickly read the content on the pieces of paper and shouted toward the stationed troops.

"Quick! Get ready! The Demon Lords are coming!"

"What?!"

"Up there! Those are black Geass Rolls!"

"All personnel to your posts! Start the operation as planned!" quickly taking to the bell tower, Mandra sounded the bell forcefully to alert the others about the change of the situation.

"Mandra-sama! What about the sectors we have not prepared?!"

"This is just a normal routine! When it comes to a fight with Demon Lord, being able to get half of our defense up is already a blessing! Just follow the flow of the Game and improvise accordingly!"

Responding to Mandra's shout, the station troops started moving out at once. Compared to fighting Demon Lords in some unknown land, having a defensive battle on their home ground where they hold the terrain familiarity was already a huge advantage.

"Mandra!"

Just then, from the eighth left wing, Izayoi came running like an arrow.

"Lad! The Demon Lords are coming!"

"Yeah, I can see that. And they brought a whole party with them. An army of Titans are approaching the city!"

"What?!" and right after Izayoi finished his sentence, a fire dragon messenger flew into the practice area while panting heavily.

"Report! An army of Titans which numbers to over a thousand is advancing toward the city! Judging from their appearance, they're from the Celtic mythologies!"

Hearing the report from the messenger, one of the old-timers, the Hekatonkheire Titan peeled back his lips to reveal his fangs.

"Celtic Mythology…Must be the Titans of the Fomorian side. Not much brain, but very brawny. A direct confrontation would be disadvantageous, even more so considering the conditions written in the black Geass Roll."

"Then let the fire dragon squad form the defensive frontline and have them deploy the 'Volley fire' tactic along with Percher. That way we can both take down many enemies in one fell swoop and conserve stamina."

"Hm, that seems to be the best course of action. Ochibi, run to the fifth right wing to take cover. Kuro Usagi is already there and she can protect you and other refugees."

"Got it. Everyone, please take care."

Having formulated the plan for counter and right when the fire dragon squad was about to set out, a loud roar interrupted their thought.

It was clearly from a location close to the Palace. The mental conditions of the participants were instantly thrown into turmoil as they speculated about the enemy's ability to infiltrate the district to break in into this area.

"The Titans have already infiltrated the heart of the city…"

"What?! Just now they were still stuck near the Outer Walls, no matter how you look at it isn't it too fast?!"

"What are the troops stationed at the Outer Walls doing?!"

"Stay calm and vigilant! Fire dragon squad and your riders, join the battle immediately! Do not let the Titans advance any further into the city."

The human sized Lesser Fire Dragon sat astride the saddles strapped on the winged fire dragons as they gripped the reign tightly and entered a state of combat ready.

Once the Titans started rampaging in the heart of the city and managed to break into the Palace's ground, it would spell their Game Over.

And amongst them, there was one, only one person who understood the reason behind the Titan's impossible advance into the city.

"Maxwell…!" Willa the Ignis Fatuus had a grasp on the current situation. The urgency in her voice would never have led others to think she was the same usual klutz Willa.

The fiery violent winds that scattered the black Geass Rolls seemed to have its own consciousness as it started to swirl and narrow into a funnel. And that was the true form of Maxwell's Astral Gate.

The fiery vortex transformed into a huge twister that rampaged in the Palace. And finally, a figure appeared on the other side of the blaze and gave a snap of his fingers.

"Summon, Phase Gate." The theatrical voice stole the heat from the blaze in an instant and encased it in ice. The figure within the ice pillar then gave another sinister laugh before snapping his fingers once more. Following the shattering of the ice pillar, the person made his appearance before them.

Donning a jacket of red and blue contrast, he landed before Willa with an expression of bliss.

"You finally called me by my name. Have you had a change of heart? Do you plan to accept me, my lovely bride?"

"You're noisy, stalker."

Willa used her Purgatory Flame to repel the hand that was trying to touch her blue hair. However, Maxwell fearlessly broke through the azure blue flame.

Even though he was a Demon Lord who controlled the boundaries of heat, Willa's flame was one able to burn through the walls of all creation. Hence, Maxwell's hand was instantly burned and charred. Although he had stopped the burn from traveling to his whole body, it should still be an intense pain that would have caused people to faint.

But Maxwell's expression wasn't pained even in the slightest.

"Ahh…Finally…I've obtained the power to touch you. I've traveled to the end of time, just to obtain this power. I've also prayed for a long time to allow my infatuation to cross over the boundaries of worlds so as to get to your side. Willa! I'm finally here to fetch you!"

"Disgusting." The terse response could be said to be a clear rejection. But from Maxwell's point of view, it would only be seen as Willa's way of hiding her embarrassment. Maxwell did not show any sign of taking offense as he moved his face closer to kiss Willa's blue hair.

Yo who had been stumped by their exchanges had then returned to her senses while having goosebumps all over, part from recognizing the danger and from sharing Willa's sentiment. Disgusting.

"You-you stalker!"

Whipping up a glittering whirlwind, Yo made a straight charge toward Maxwell's chest.

Although he had already been prepared for counterattack from the enemies, Maxwell, who was infatuated by Willa was still sent flying into the passageway by the kick which sank deeply into the back of his waist.

Similarly, the Salamandra's stationed troops had also launched their pursuit and subsequent attacks.

"Now! Use this chance and attack together!" under the shouted command, spears and fiery bullets were hailed down on the spot where Maxwell's crash landed into.

"Do not let up your fire! Finish him in one go!" Mandra who jumped down from the bell tower had also joined the attack.

"Wait! Don't act so rashly!" remembering about the conditions written in the Geass Roll, Yo gave a loud shout. Yet it was too little too late.

"W-what…my strength is…leaving my body…"

"Tch! Even though it was clearly…a one in a million chance presented before us…" the stationed troops who were shooting their fiery bullets amidst their belligerent roars of enthusiasm, fell on their knees one after another.

"A curse of fatigue…I wouldn't have thought that it would take effect this fast!" Mandra bit his lips in anxiety. But it wasn't time for them to expend their precious combat strength just yet. The battle has just begun. Mandra bitterly commanded the troops to retreat.

They all were focusing their attention on the pile of rubble for any possible movement of Maxwell, for it would seem that he did not avoid any of the attack nor the collapse of the passageway.

"Aiyaya, it seems there are quite a number of flies trying to interrupt our exchange of affection."

Unaffected and calm, Maxwell stood up from the pile of rubble while dusting off his clothes.

"Impossible…Our attacks were all useless?" the stationed troops gave a hopeless and desperate cry.

"I've always felt that the barbarian tribes were in excess, but looks like they do have their use after all."

Releasing a fiery storm from his right hand and churning up a blizzard from his left, the portal between 'hot' and 'cold' was split open.

"Watch out! The Titans are coming!" as Yo shouted, a huge horde of Titans started to appear within the Palace's ground. After being disassembled into small particles, they were transported over and reconstructed by Maxwell's power.

"UUUUUUOOOOO!" a huge battle axe fell in conjunction with the loud war cry.

Whipping up the glittering whirlwinds, Yo shot into the sky and landed multiple kicks into the Titan's chest. Following her lead, the large sized fire dragons used their scales to block the incoming attack of another Titan and returned the favor with streams of fire.

The Titans and the fire dragons collided with their utmost prowess.

"Little girl! I hate to admit, but you're really strong! Our hopes lie with you, go and give their generals a piece of our mind!" the old-timers had also entered their fighting stance to prepare for the imminent engagement.

"We will open the path. Leave the Titans here to us!"

"Got it! But please be careful. The fire dragons should also be under the curse of fatigue."

"So? We aren't going to lose some Titan bumpkins!" giving off a hearty laugh, the fire dragons then joined the fray.

"Whether we win this fight or not, is up to you two. May the goddess of victory smile upon you." Sitting astride a fire dragon, Mandra entrusted the battle to Yo and Willa and charged toward the Titans.

The initial skirmishes had ended, and there are still odds for victory. Now they stood defiantly before Maxwell. And it was then that Maxwell finally snapped out of his disgusting delusion.

"Oh, is this girl your new partner, Willa? Seems like you finally grew tired of that pumpkin head."

"No, Yo is my friend. And together, we…will defeat you."

Hearing that declaration, Yo couldn't help but tremble with excitement.

During the planning phase, she had told the others to leave Maxwell to her. But up till date, she had no experience in fighting against Demon Lord.

During the battle with Black Death Percher, she was bedridden with high fever for the entire latter part of the Game.

And during the incident of the huge dragon, the Game was cleared by solving the riddle, not by defeating the Demon Lord.

This direct confrontation with a Demon Lord would her first.

It would be lying if she says she wasn't nervous. But she had been training nonstop, overcame many obstacles, just for a moment like this. Her comrades are also fighting, betting their lives on the line. Demon Lord, first time fighting or whatever, no more trembling in her boots.

"We, for sure, will defeat you, you stalker." Clenching her fists, Yo entered her fighting stance.

Then at that moment, the eighth left wing of the Palace was reduced to dust. Not knowing what just happened, the people in the Palace turned to look at the direction.

Cloud of dust was obstructing the line of vision, but they could tell that someone was fighting inside that cloud. Then following the sound of an explosion, the cloud of dust was cleared with the releasing of shockwave when two punches collided.

Two human figures were throwing blows after blows at the other, disregarding everything around them. Every time their attack collided, the atmosphere tremble and got distorted, accompanied by the sound akin to the strike of thunder.

A melee battle exceeding the speed of light. A battle which made even the mightiest God and the strongest Demon to kneel out of respect and fear.

Gazing at this spectacle, all those presented got their breath taken.

"…M-monster…"

* * *

Grabbing a large piece of some crumbled pillar, His Highness flung it toward Burai. With one punch, he shattered the pillar into pieces, and with one kick he sent them back to His Highness in a buckshot fashion.

"You forgot this!"

The rubble buckshot flew at the speed of the fourth cosmic velocity, already surpassing the escape velocity. While His Highness was both dodging and taking down the incoming rubble, Burai used them as a camouflage and closed in the distance immediately.

From below, he threw a kick aimed at the chin, at which His Highness dodged by leaning back his upper body. But just as he leaned back, he saw another Burai appeared from behind, locking his fingers together he intended to slam both his fists down on His Highness right in the face.

"Hah! Flashy tricks aren't going to help you!" with a somersault, he performed a backflip kick which knocked away both of his assailants. The feeling of resistance when his kick connected was real which made him let his guard down, but little did he know they were just after images.

"If you think this much is flashy," right from the front, Burai appeared slamming his shoulder with the force of his whole body into His Highness.

"What?!" being hit by the slam, His Highness flew right into the wall as it collapsed into pieces.

"Then you will be surprised, big time." Stopping in his track, he let out a taunt and simply stood there.

He could have followed with another relentless assault while His Highness is down. Considering he was superior in every category, be it physical capability, skills, tactics or experience. He could have easily finish this young lad if he wanted to, but he refused not to.

"What's wrong? Isn't 'completely annihilate the opponent' your thing?" with his back leaned against the wall with part of his shirt dyed red, probably due to blood, His Highness gave a taunt.

"Heh, someone of your caliber, I can easily kill you 7 times over and be done with it. But your attitude got on my nerve. So instead of 'complete annihilation', I shall grant you a defeat of 'utter humiliation'."

"Hahaha, a public execution and humiliation, eh? You are truly a Demon." Laughing wryly while wiping the blood at the corner of his mouth, His Highness stood up from the rubble.

"I have to admit, you are strong, very so. But it is that power of yours, that will bring about destruction."

"Trying to sway me with some philosophical speeches? Too bad, I don't buy those mind control shenaningans. My power, my will. It brings destruction where I want it to, and you're the next one on the list."

"Just like that fellow." His Highness's words were ambiguous for it seemed to direct toward no one. But Burai seemed to know who he was referring to for he then lowered his gaze toward the ground.

"The thing sleeping beneath this ground?"

"Correct. I expected as much from you. You and him, are very similar. Your power brings about destruction, the kind which made those of the Celestial Star-class Spirits, or even the dragons of Sun Authorities pale in comparison. Last Embryo." Spreading out his arms, His Highness made a grandeur pose as he spoke.

" _Last Embryo, like that Wind of Decadence thing? If I recall, the one in Underwood was in its weakened state and was only at the level of a Demon Lord. Yet even then, that was enough to give me a tough fight."_

" _So there are those whose powers make even a Demon Lord looks like a child play, and there's one sleeping directly beneath this city. Interesting. Real interesting."_

Being obstructed by the mask, His Highness could not tell but Burai was grinning from ear to ear. Or could he?

From several directions, there was the sound of the Outer Wall falling down. It seemed the Salamandra's troops were having quite a hard time with the Titans, even more so with these absurd conditions of the Game imposed on them.

"Well then, recess is over. Time to continue where we left off." The two then entered their fighting stances, and once more the ground under their feet was crushed.

Although being the underdog in this battle, His Highness had been smiling for the whole time. Both in the previous match and this one. But it was a smile unfitted for his appearance, it was a smile of wickedness, the smile of one plotting something despicable.

" _You may have learnt how to control your power and your impulse after living for so long and your pride acts as a shackle you put on yourself."_

" _But you can't deny the fact that you constantly thirst for the thrill of battle. You have yet to let that impulse of yours surface, for you have yet to meet an opponent of equal or higher caliber."_

" _When two stars collide, a supernova will occur, everything around them will be swept away and in the end, nothing will be left. I am eager to see the expression that you will show me when you bring demise to those around you and betray your pride, O Black Demon."_

* * *

Practice area in front of the third right wing.

The Genome Tree that started the transformation progress gave off a bright dazzling light surrounding Yo's leg. The tips of the footgear were sharp as protruding claws of a wild beast, while the materialized armor seemed to adorn with the fur of a griffin.

Equipping herself with the new equipment that was created through the mimicking of Eudemon's abilities, Yo took to the skies.

The punch that she had shot into the empty space suddenly resulted in a spray of blood.

"…What?"

The punch that Yo had thrown at the empty spot had been buried deeply into the back of Maxwell's back.

" _Good, it worked!"_ Yo internally heaved a sigh of relief as the strike had worked as she intended it to.

On the other hand, Maxwell was staring at Yo in a daze due to the unexpected sneak attack which took him by surprise. It was supposedly impossible for anyone to interfere into his and Willa's fight for they both were moving around instantaneously. Yet Yo was able to land a hit on him which shook him to his core, giving him a fatal injury.

"This isn't right." Maxwell tried to change his line of thought. Following with an attack after his materialization is impossible. _Was_ impossible.

He then materialized in an empty spot, a bit further away from the two to create some distance and to collect his thoughts. And just as he did so, he was struck again by Yo.

"Willa!"

"Got it!"

They shouted to each other as they began to follow up their attacks on Maxwell. Drawing out a staff, Willa thrusted the sharp tip at Maxwell's chest and channeled the Ignis Fatuus from inside.

Using the claws and blades from her gear and wings, Yo ripped through Maxwell's flesh starting from his neck.

Beheaded and incinerated by the azure flame, the red and blue jacket along with his internal organs had been incinerated instantly and disappeared along with the rise of the flame pillar.

Hugging Willa while staying airborne, Yo did not move her eyes away from piles that was Maxwell's remains for even a moment.

"Willa…"

"I know…I didn't expect him to become this strong."

There was a tinge of anxiety in their voices, but this was understandable.

Supposedly beheaded, his body incinerated by the azure flame and his ashes dispersed by the same pillar of flame, Maxwell was standing at his leisure within the flame pillar while his body parts started to reattach themselves. As the two of them were still knitting their brows and thinking of a new plan, Maxwell was taking his time inside the fire pillar to analyze Yo.

" _That little girl can perfectly deal with my dimensional leaps. Previously, it was also her who alerted the fire dragons of the Titans arrival. She knows the destination of my dimensional leaps? As absurd as it may sound, that is the only plausible explanation."_

" _It's the same Gift as that guy! No, her transforming ability isn't quite there yet, but her precognition is definitely superior."_

Seeming like an attempt to put some distance between them, he performed a dimensional leap to the back where he dispelled the endless emission of flames and blizzard from his hands. The Maxwell Demon who controlled the boundary of heat, this was far from his true power.

"With my power alone, I am not that strong of a Demon Lord. Which is why, to fill that weakness of mine I've had someone created this thing for me."

"Summon, Coppelia Sisters."

With a snap of fingers, a spiral shaped Astral Gate opened.

Just like the summoning with the Titans, the practice grounds were awash with violent eddies of heat and sleet while many human sized dolls appeared amidst the storm to surround Yo and Willa.

The dolls, which were modeled after the image of a young girl while possessing transparent pupils and platinum white hair were continuously summoned to the practice grounds. Though they were lined up neatly, their movements exhibited much dexterity and did not seem to belong to dolls as they lifted the hem of their skirt in courtesy. Although their eyes were lifeless, their skins were flushed and seemed to have the heat of blood flowing within them.

"Their appearances are quite appealing, aren't they? Well then, Coppelia Sisters, why don't you go and have a dance to entertain my dear bride?" as he gave his command, the dolls rushed toward Yo and Willa in waves as they swung their wicked looking blades while their footwork was light and dance-like.

While dodging the blades hidden between their fingers, elbows, wrists and hems of their skirts, Yo had also launched her own kicks which easily shatter them.

" _These things aren't very strong. Even with those hidden blades, they are not much of a threat and compared to Burai-san they are like standing still."_ As Yo thought that, she proceeded to take down the dolls.

One kick, one doll was sent flying into another three. Leaping into the air, she stomped down on the ground to lift five dolls around her into the air then instantly and simultaneously shattered them. Just as she landed, five more dolls launched their assault from different angles. But Yo easily dodged and used their own attacks against their kin.

When they have either bumped into each other or stabbed the other dolls, Yo released a blast of whirlwind to knock them away. Taking their places was another of dozen of dolls. Not only surroundee her, they even cut off her escape from above. Swinging their hidden blades, all they managed to hit was thin air for Yo had disappeared from their line of sight.

The dolls quickly looked around to search for her, and when they did so it was already too late. Reappearing above them, Yo condensed the glittering whirlwinds in her palm and released them downward like a giant hammer. The dolls within the range of the attack were crushed instantly whereas those nearby were blown away. In just less than a minute, the number of the Coppelia dolls had decreased by a fourth of the original number.

" _Absurd! Such absurdity! How can she escape that encirclement just now?! Disappearing and reappearing, those movements are in a very similar fashion to teleportation. No, that's even more absurd!"_ Maxwell who was watching over the battle from above was thrown into a state of confusion.

" _If this keep up, I might run out of stamina and be forced into a pinch."_ Thought Yo as she reduced the number of dolls to half of the original number, but 50 more were then summoned to the practice ground.

"Willa!"

"Wh,what?"

"I'll be the decoy! Take that chance to pull out your strongest firepower!" the bold strategy made Willa widened her eyes. But she knew that there was no other option.

"Got it! Give me ten…no, five second!"

"What did you say?!"

"Oy, is this some kind of joke? Because it ain't funny!" the complaints from the soldiers battling nearby were piled up one after another. But they were all ignored as the Genome Tree started shining brightly and more blades of higher durability were constructed.

She charged at the group of dolls right in front of her then released a wall of whirlwinds which cut everything in sight into pieces. Then with the same wall of whirlwinds, she grouped the disembodied parts into a large cluster and kick it toward the rest of the dolls.

The whirlwind cluster then exploded as even more dolls were summoned. Not stopping there, Yo skillfully controlled the flow of the whirlwinds to instantly cut down the summoned dolls before they could even land. Her offensive power was off the chart, but that doesn't mean she was neglecting her defense.

Without turning around, she sliced the three dolls which attacked her from behind with pinpoint accuracy. Maintaining the glittering whirlwinds without letting it disperse and controlled it in the form of a swift blade instead of a violent blast, it became a deadly and flexible weapon which acts as both her spear and shield.

" _The advanced version of aura control. Instead of blending your aura into the surroundings, you expand your aura to form a 'field'. As long as they are within the field, you can mass-read your opponent's aura disregarding of their number. And as long as they are within the field, doesn't matter what kind of movement, nothing can slip pass you, not even teleportation."_

" _Within this aura field, you dictate the outcome of the battle."_

Yo's amazing performance up till now was her utilizing the counter to Willa's teleportation that Burai had taught her right before the Duel of Creators. Not only that, the aura field also aided her greatly in controlling the glittering whirlwinds.

Doesn't matter where the dolls may come from, what kind of attack they may use, and what their number may be, the moment a single particle of their being got into this field Yo would already be aware of and already came up with a solution to deal with them.

" _Absurd absurd absurd! Her ability is already outside the realm of simple premonition and precognition! Not only knowing the event a few seconds in advance, she knows where, when and how the Coppelia sisters will come at her, and her actions showed not even the smallest of delay! Just exactly what kind of Gift is she using?!"_ Maxwell ws literally pulling out his hair as all he could do right now was keep summoning the Coppelia dolls to the practice ground.

3 seconds had gone by since Willa started preparing her Ignis Fatuus.

"Haaaaaaah!" at the fourth second, Yo then gathered all the dolls in the vicinity into one giant cluster floating atop her and Willa. And finally, at the fifth second.

"Summon, Ignis Fatuus!" raising the staff in her hand up high, Willa opened the portal as an azure wind picked up above the ground. The searing heat caused the temperature in the region to skyrocket, and the Coppelia dolls were all burnt to crisp as the pillar of flame shot up into the sky.

During this time, Maxwell had retrieved a Geass Roll which shone with dark light in preparation for his next move.

" _The moment the summoning of Ignis Fatuus ends, I can summon twice the amount of fighting force. Then when it becomes a confusion in the battle ground I must get rid of that girl immediately. And at long last, there would be no one else to interfere in our Game of courtship, Willa!"_

Shortly after, the blaze had diminished in intensity and the jet-black charred surface started becoming visible. As the heat rose from the ground, the moisture from the evaporated ground made it difficult to make out any figures within the vapor.

Maxwell was wearing a face full of trepidation and happiness as he observed the scene. But no matter how long he waited, the two figures never appear on the ground.

"Willa?"

His mouth was hanging agape as he looked down upon the practice ground, searching for his beloved one. The vapor had dissipated, yet his beloved person did not appear. His arms hung down lifelessly as he stood in mid-air in a daze. The current him was full of openings, even a soldier could behead him easily.

From being intoxicated to a state of daze, and regaining his bearings once more, Maxwell crushed the Geass Roll in his hand.

"Willa…WILLA…WILLAAAAAAAAAAA!" as Maxwell Demon Lord screamed in agony, he disappeared from the scene. With the last Titans that he summoned taken care of, the soldiers could finally have a breather.

But the real fight is long from over.

* * *

Workroom District, Sector 88.

Ever since jumping out of the Palace after reducing the places unfortunate enough to be their battle ground, the battle between His Highness and Burai had dragged on as another 60 sectors had been destroyed in the progress.

But from the start, the odd was clearly tipping toward Burai. His Highness had received many blows on the level of being fatal and would have permanently crippled him if it wasn't for his quick decision and action, narrowly dodging them at the last second. He was both panting while trying to keep the fight going with many part of his clothes dyed red, Burai is still up and kicking, if not even more fierce.

There were two reasons as to why the fight got dragged out this long when the winning side was already apparent. One, although sustaining many critical injuries, His Highness refused to back down and always got up almost right away after falling down. Second, like he had said previously, 'a defeat of utter humiliation'. Every time His Highness fell down after taking a heavy blow, Burai would always wait for him to get up on his feet before continuing the fight.

"Uoooooooooh!"

"Haaaaaaaaaah!"

The ground rumbled as if screaming in pain as the two raised their fists. Their roars were unlike that of lions fighting bravely against its enemy. No, it was more akin to the cry of God and Demon, engaging in a death match competing to see who is the superior.

As their fists met, the workshops around them were all blown away as a huge crater formed on the ground. It kept expanding before the ground gave in and dropped the two into the underground canal below.

Even when they were already underground, the hole which originally was a crater above them was big enough for light from the giant chandelier above to illuminate the place.

Kneeling on one knee, His Highness tried to stand up with much difficulties. He then coughed out a mouthful of blood. It would seem his ribs had punctured his lung.

"It would seem the next time you swing your fist would be your last." Standing before him, Burai could tell how bad his condition was. But after finally standing up straight, His Highness then threw a punch with blood smeared on it which Burai easily blocked.

"My last? Hah, don't be ridiculous. My defeat would mean the defeat of Ouroboros. My subordinates are still fighting valiantly, how can I admit defeat here!" lifting up his head, His Highness threw another punch but Burai had also blocked it.

"So they are your driving force huh?" he asked calmly as they engaged into a test of strength.

"Of course! If there's something that I can call as my purpose, it would be them! I am unsure of what dreams they see in me, but if this back of mine is capable of showing them their dreams," pressing his feet on the ground, His Highness took a strong step forward, causing a depression on the ground.

"Then I shall allow them to continue seeing their dreams! To continue climbing in this world of Little Garden where Gods resided. And for that aim, I will clear obstacles that stand in my way!" a limpid and honest gaze. Those golden irises stared right at Burai's purple ones behind his mask with unwavering determination.

"Keh, this is why you are a shitty brat." Taking a step forward, Burai easily overpowered His Highness who was gritting his teeth to not get pushed back.

"You are bestowed with great power, and you feel the need to fulfill your duty in accordance. But remember one thing, you're still but a brat, haven't even lived to the tenth year of your life."

"What?!"

"Caring about other's well-being? Taking up their hopes and dreams upon your back? Spouting some high and mighty nonsense? Leave that to the adults. You're acting way out of your age range here." Hearing those words, His Highness could not help but feel agitated.

"You, what do you think you know about me?! Don't talk like you know it all!" exerting all of his strength, His Highness managed to straighten his posture. But Burai then leaned his head back and bashed his forehead against the opponent.

"True, beside you being a shitty brat I know nothing about you. Perhaps if I did, this situation could have been avoided altogether." Continuing with his calm voice, Burai grabbed His Highness by his collar and brought him closer to his face.

"You have your own reason for fighting, so do I. The difference being we are on two opposing frontlines. Your reason is noble, I can give you that much. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna back down just because of that. A battle is won with might, not words." Stopping for a second as if to collect his thoughts, BUrai raised his fist while still grabbing His Highness's collar.

"Right here, right now, the Leader of Ouroboros will be defeated by the No Name, thus bringing an end to this war. I offer you no apology nor sympathy. All I could give, are words of wisdom."

"When all this chaos is over, try to live and act your age more. And if there are some kind of bigger organization bent on bringing harm to you, you know where to turn to." Hearing up to this point, His Highness widened his eyes for a moment before his lips curved into a smile.

"For a Demon, you're actually quite kind."

"I get that a lot."

His fist was now covered in black mist. This final strike to bring the curtains of this Game to a close. It was the most important moment in an entire battle, yet the air around them was still and quiet instead of killing intent.

Then at that moment, the ground shook violently. More than any earthquake, more than any natural disaster, these tremors foretold the even greater chaos and destruction.

Turning his head around, Burai looked toward the direction of the mountain just outside the city.

" _The volcano has become active and erupted? Why now of all time? Unless…it was by a deliberate act."_

"No way…the seal has been released? What are they doing when the Game is still on-going?!" Burai's train of thoughts was interrupted by His Highness's shout. Then at this same moment, a feeling which he hasn't felt for a long time became vivid once again.

No matter how many hundred or thousand years passed, or even millennias, his body and mind still remember this feeling very vividly like it was just yesterday. Ever since coming to this world of Little Garden, he had faced many strong opponents, and the feeling of excitement when battling with them burning brighter and brighter inside him after every battle.

But all of them were pale in comparison to what he was feeling right now. All of his senses were screaming, every inches of his body were getting restless, his bloodlust was rising to the point that it was leaking out despite him trying to suppress it.

 _Fight. Destroy. Ravage_

Yes, the feeling which had become vivid once again after so long, the feeling of an imminent battle with an opponent clearly of a much higher caliber. To fight is their true nature, and to always emerge victorious is their Raison D'etre, the Yajuu.

Releasing his grip on His Highness's collar at which he fell on his bottom into the water, Burai turned on his heel while slowly walking toward the direction of the Palace.

"Wait! Where are you going? We need to put our Game on hold now, and head out of Kouen City immediately! Or all of us are going to be killed!" in a frantic state, His Highness pulled out the Geass Roll. But Burai ignored his words. No, more like right now nothing around him matter anymore as his attention was entirely on the epicenter of the earthquake just now.

Crouching down slightly, he leapt out of the underground canal and headed toward the destination.

Finally, the Gate of Hell has opened.

* * *

Palace's fifth right wing.

The earthquakes had brought all battles within the Palace to a standstill. The Titans were toppling over in their clusters whereas the fire dragons had also collapsed as their bodies couldn't handle the strain of the extended fighting period.

Even those who were far away from the volcano were able to see its re-activity and the district invaders had also started to withdraw. However, the reason for their fear wasn't due to the magma spewing out from the volcano peak.

Standing atop the roof of one of the building in the fifth right wing, Kuro Usagi had just finished burning the Titans trying to invade the place to crisp with her Spear of Indra when the volcano became active again. Ever since being affected by the Aura Alteration, her senses had become much sharper. And when the earthquake shook the ground violently, shiver ran down her spine as she broke into cold sweats from the terrifying atmosphere in the air.

"Wha…Just what could this feeling be…?" looking at the direction of the volcano which was spewing out magma from its peak, Kuro Usagi was watching it with great uneasiness in her heart.

"The Palace should still be fine even with the lava flowing around it…But what about everyone fighting out there? Until now many Titans managed to break through into the city's heart, is everyone still fine?" many questions popped up in her mind, and the answers to them only made her feel even more unease.

" _If only I could use the Authority of Judge Master."_ Such was her regret but she was unable to do anything about it beside trying her best to keep the refugees hiding inside safe.

" _Please allow everyone to return safely, O Patron God. Bestow your divine protection upon them, and allow us to return to those happy times."_ Silently prayed for her comrades, Kuro Usagi clenched her fist on the handle of the spear.

The overcast skies had cleared somewhat and the moon could be seen peeking form the shadows of the cloud layer. But today, the Moon isn't the only one paying them a visit from the sky.

Seeming like an attempt to fill up the gap created in the dark and densely overcast sky, the hazy view of the moon had appeared. And a small figure could be seen extending its wings while the yellow moonlight draped across its back like a cape.

The figure had its back facing the moonlight was pure white from head to toe and was unfurling its crooked wings which did not seem to be the result of a natural selection process. Moreover, be it throughout the old codex, the records of legend and folktales or the phylogenic tree, a dragon of that form does not exist.

Ruby red eyes that seemed to shine like the stars of omen in the night. The strange looking trio of heads had stakes hammered through the top of their skulls and exited through their lower jaws, with six eyes in total enough to snuff out the courage of any enemies.

And despite being a length of merely 3 meters, that indescribable oppressive pressure was way above that of the huge dragon appearing in Underwood.

Hovering above Kouen City, each of those individual heads were looking down in a different location in an attempt to get a grasp on the current situation. And that move confirmed that this monster possessed intelligence.

Moving the three heads independently and repeating the action of tilting them from side to side a few more times, the dragon the expanded its wings by a few folds.

And with an effortless flap of its wings,

The dark clouds covering the night sky were swept away instantly. The sea of clouds was split in halves before being dispersed.

The impact that shook the very atmosphere became waves of vibration that caused the starlight to be distorted. That same shockwaves had transformed into two tornadoes sweeping toward the city area, and everything in their way were swallowed.

Be it glass which lined the corridors, the battle axes of the Titans, the scales of the fire dragons and their wings, all of them were sucked into the sky without partiality. The Game just didn't matter anymore as the situation had already progressed to this stage.

And at the heart of the city, standing on the roof, Kuro Usagi's gaze was fixed upon the three headed dragon. In a daze, her lips started quivering as memories of her childhood were reawakened.

The hometown razed by fires, the pitiful cries and moans of pain, the beasts that were numerous enough to engulf the entire forest.

The monster which was the cause of the Moon Rabbit's extinction after one night.

"That's not possible…That Demon Lord, wasn't it…defeated by Canaria-sama and the others already…?" unable to stop the trembling of her hands, Kuro Usagi dropped the Spear of Indra while walking shakily in a trance-like state as the refugees inside ran toward the opposite direction. And this act of her attracted the attention of the greatest disaster.

It's unknown if the eyes of the dragon had caught sight of Kuro Usagi standing on the rubble, but it gave a howl which did not seem to belong to this world before making its rapid descent.

"GYEEEEEYYYAAAAAAAH!" the howl of absolute might had caused even the magma to be forced back into the volcano and pressured it into a huge depression in the ground. Chandeliers shattered and the fragments scattered like the petals of glass flower, showering down upon the city.

Lifting her head to look at the three headed dragon heading toward her direction, still in her trance-like state there was only one thing she could think of.

" _Ah, I'm going to die here."_

Following the sound of an atmospheric explosion, came two different voices.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the first voice was a war cry. Overwhelmed even the sound of the tornadoes and the destruction that it brought, the cry repelled the storm of rubbles flying toward her. And the owner of that cry had thrown his fist to block the devilish claws of the three headed dragon.

"Almathea! Get Kuro Usagi away from here!" and the second voice, helped her regained her senses.

Appearing before her eyes, was the back of her comrades. Even against all odds, even if the chance of victory against this opponent is nil, those two would always be the first to throw themselves into the fight, always be the first to stand on the frontline and brandishing their fists.

"…Izayoi-san…Burai-san…"

"I wish you two triumph!" lifting Kuro Usagi onto her back, Almathea quickly turned on her hooves and ran off as per Izayoi's request.

Riding on Almathea's back, the figures of those two slowly faded away and their voices seem distant. Looking at those backs, the image seemed to overlap with her memories of her parents.

"No…No…Don't...Not again…" she desperately reached out her hand, but she couldn't grab hold of anything. Once again, those she holds dear slipped away from her.

She knew it clearly, all too well. She knew what sort of determination that those silhouettes symbolized, and she understood what sort of result that determination will lead to. But once again, she could not change anything, could not prevent the same tragedy.

Standing back-to-back to Burai, Izayoi eyed the three headed dragon before asking.

"Oy, Burai."

"Ah?"

"Does your saying of 'no war that I can't win' still apply here?"

"Depend on how you define a 'win' here." He answered still having his gaze on the three headed dragon.

"But yeah, I can understand what you're getting at. Against this thing, 50-50 is the best I could pull off." The two then took their stances. The three headed dragon was polite enough to let them finish their small chit chat. No, more like it was using this time to measure them as it did not even bother looking at the escaping people.

"Hoho, you two are betting your lives for your comrade? No matter how long it has been, the sighto f hell on earth always makes my blood boil with excitement."

"Oh, didn't expect you to be capable of speech." Mocked Burai.

"Actually, I do not use speech for that would elevate me higher on the monstrosity spectrum. But it is a different matter to those who are about to die. Call it a parting gift if you want."

"Oh dear, that sure is thoughtful of you. Well, while you're at it and there are two of us here, how about another gift? Which group of mythology would you be?" in the face of death and adversaries, Izayoi stayed true to his nature and spoke without holding back.

"There's actually someone who asked for my name…Fine then. Since this battle has been put on hold for two hundred years, stating my name wouldn't be too much of a request to fulfill."

The three headed dragon then pointed to his back where the flag emblazoned with the original character of Aksara – Evil was worn for full display.

During the time which the world was still a formless mass, when heaven and earth was separated, light and darkness were born, lines of good and evil were clearly drawn. Those were all the smallest units which made up the oldest cosmology.

Swiveling the upper half of its body, the three headed dragon spoke its name proudly.

"Third digit of Little Garden, one of the gods of Zoroastrianism – Demon Lord Azi Dahaka. Having accepted the Flag and third digit status from the Sovereign Lord, I've pledged to spend my life as a Demon Lord, to become the incarnation of an implacable vengeance toward all existence!"

A hot fiery wind picked up from the volcano. Blown by the wind that was similar to that found in the mountains and rivers of Hell, the Flag of 'Evil' billowed behind him as the pure white body and ruby red eyed Demon Lord gave its roar.

" _Give it your all, O Hero born after the wait of hundred years!_

 _Exhaust all your strength!_

 _Muster all your courage!_

 _Show me your recklessness, and become the glorious sword to pierce my chest!_

 _Come, Hero! Beyond my corpse await justice!"_

* * *

 **Shiraga:** and we're finally at the big fight. I just love the character and personality of Azi Dahaka. There's just something about him that made him distinctive and different from other LN series out there.

Later folks


	16. Chapter 13

**Shiraga:** what's this? New chapter already? -insert sarcasm-

Well Volume 8 was rather short as half are side stories which I've already posted. And there are a lot of fighting scenes so the adrenaline just kind kicked in

* * *

 **Chapter 13: A worthy opponent**

* * *

Unmarked Geass Rolls were raining down from the skies.

No markings of any trial synopsis.

No names to specify the participants.

Not even the Host's declaration was written.

The only thing recorded was the Flag of 'Evil'.

" _Give it your all, O Hero born after the wait of hundred years!_

 _Exhaust all your strength!_

 _Muster all your courage!_

 _Show me your recklessness, and become the glorious sword to pierce my chest!_

 _Come, Hero! Beyond my corpse await justice!"_

* * *

Kouen City, in the pile of rubble.

The city was swallowed by the tsunami of debris in the blink of an eye. The glittering glass streets no longer retained any of its original shape. Many of the artworks in the museum were lost. The flowing magma dyed the earth in crimson.

The tornadoes made by the three headed dragon, Azi Dahaka, flipped everything over regardless of friend or foe. There is no longer a time for Games. For the fight against the Demon Lord Alliance had ended by a third party.

Right now, all the refugees in the city were being evacuated to the nearest Astral gate. 27 kms away from the city. Guarding the evacuate procession was, Perseus in the frontline, Salamandra as the middle guard and the No Name in the back.

Waiting on Deen's shoulder in a tired state with Percher, Asuka shouted upon seeing Almathea coming back.

"Master, I am relieved to see that you are unharmed. I was worried that you got caught in the tornadoes.'

"Percher pushed me into Deen in the nick of time. That really saved me." She said her thanks to Percher, who in return pursed her lips and looked away. Correcting her gaze, Asuka turned to Yo.

"I'm glad that you're okay too, Kasukabe-san."

"…Yeah." She moved her chin vertically, making a small nod. It was a simple gesture, but there's this unpleasant feeling squirming inside Asuka.

Yo not talking much wasn't unusual, and she usually wears an indifferent expression most of the time. But this time she was clearly showing nervousness and worry on her face.

"Alma, where's Izayoi-kun, Jin-kun and Burai-san?"

"…Yes, I have searched far and wide, but I could not locate Leader-dono. As for Izayoi-dono and Burai-dono…" she cut her words with much chagrin. Couldn't stay quiet any longer, Yo said in tiny voice.

"Izayoi and Burai-san…aren't coming."

"What?!"

"When I had arrived, they entrusted Kuro Usagi-dono and Kasukabe-dono to me and stayed to fight the Demon Lord by themselves." Yo grinded her teeth. Being one who thought of her comrades the most, leaving behind her friends was a choice of pain unneeded of expression.

Hearing Almathea's monotonous voice, Kuro Usagi who was still unconscious until a moment ago on her back had woken up and was quivering in rage.

"T-to do such a thing…! If you truly are the Celestial Beast of the Mountain God, you should know what kind of Demon Lord Azi Dahaka is! That thing is not just any Demon Lord, that thing is a God Killer! Even if it was Izayoi-san and Burai-san, the chance of survival is very slim! You should know that, yet why?!"

"I am well aware. And I am sure those two are as well. Knowing that it would be hard for them to make it out alive, they entrust you to me and stayed to fight."

" _Get Kuro Usagi away from here!"_

Hearing Almathea's words, Kuro Usagi remembered the scene which was etched into her mind.

The back of those twos slowly fading away overlapping with the memories of her parents. Nothing changed since that time. She had obtained new power, but she still could not prevent the tragedy of losing those who are precious to her.

"Ah…Ah…Not again…even now…Kuro Usagi still…couldn't…" moaning in pain and agony, Kuro usage dropped on her knees and cried. It wasn't that she didn't know all of those things. She knew it all too well, but still clung on the sliver of hope that someone would refute the last scene. To say that that wasn't the end.

"…D-don't worry too much, Kuro Usagi…Burai-san is there. I'm…I'm sure they will manage somehow…" Yo tried to calm Kuro Usagi down, but right now she was also being torn by the sense of guilt. Facing the three headed dragon, all she could do was escape while leaving Izayoi and Burai behind. The regret was unfathomable.

It was the same during the Rise of Fire Dragon Festival. She had tried desperately to fight alongside them. She had even managed to fight on equal ground with a Demon Lord even if it was her first confrontation. But in the end, everything was still left to those two.

"Yo-san…"

"Kuro Usagi-dono. Although I comprehend your pain, but please understand. In these circumstances, the only ones who can delay the Demon Lord are those two. Because they had gambled their lives, this many citizens were able to focus on escaping." Loosening her tone, Almathea licked the tears off Kuro Usagi's cheek.

"…Alma. What is the worst case scenario for those two?"

"Regarding this and considering the circumstances, I think it is indeed a good news, albeit the only one. Since Izayoi-dono and Burai-dono are together, especially the latter, the worst scenario that could happen to them would be critical injuries, not death. If things do devolve to such state, I believe Burai-dono can manage to find an escape for both of them."

Although not the best one, a good news is a good news regardless. At least it brightened their expressions somewhat for there is a chance of survival for those two.

"Then we cannot afford to be moping here either." Asuka slapped her cheeks to regain her composure.

"Since we're in a situation where both our Leader and Strategists are unavailable, me and master will represent the Community to warn Salamandra then head to the frontline. Any objection?" Almathea proposed her plan.

"I'm ok with that. Percher?"

"…No objection."

"Very well. Then please hop on."

As Asuka climbed onto her back after being a bit hesitated, Almathea jumped off Deen's shoulder and ran through the valley of streets, heading for the Salamandra's guard members that were guarding the middle of the procession.

Hanging on to the running Almathea, Asuka's expression twisted into a bitter form.

"…Alma. Can they win against it?"

"They can't. Nobody can. It took the Divine Army many of its troops just to simply seal it. Even with Izayoi-dono and Burai-dono working together, them being alive is already more than I could ever ask for."

"…Still, if it's Burai-san- no, if those two are together, I'm sure they will be fine. We will have to do what we can."

"Yes, thank you for your understanding." Thunder reverberated as Almathe increased her speed, turning into lightning. But soon after, a change occurred.

Out of thin air, 3 two headed dragons appeared and scorched the ground with hellfire. Due to the heat of the flame which melted the ground in an instant, Asuka did not notice but for a brief moment there was a gust of cold air from a blizzard.

* * *

The scythe of death came right for his throat at an incredible speed. Pure white claws containing an immense destructive power to kill that could be seen even with naked eyes. Quickly ducking down, Izayoi had both narrowly escaped the jaws of death and created the opportunity for a counter.

Using Izayoi as a diversion, Burai approached from behind him, a perfect blind spot and threw a skyward kick to deflect the claws. And this in turn created another opportunity for Izayoi. Closing the distance instantly, Izayoi charged toward the three headed dragon while bombarding his giant white arm with his punches.

Then as he got right in front of the three headed dragon, threw another one right in its chest. But the backlash he received was much greater than he ever imagined.

" _What the…? Just what is this guy body made off?"_ the numbness travelled up his arm, rendering it useless for the time being. Having this thing as the opponent was already a disadvantage in itself, left alone fighting with only one arm. So Izayoi kicked the three headed dragon chest and used that momentum to gain some distance.

As Izayoi backed out, Burai closed in. He leapt into the air to deliver a strike from above. Just as he got into range, one of the three heads opened its jaws wide. Although Burai had noted that possibility down, the speed was faster than he anticipated.

Yet he was unfazed. Izayoi who was backing out, did a somersault and leaned his body backward. He raised his legs to act as a foothold for Burai and as the latter landed on the soles of the former feet, they both kicked the other with all their might. This way, Izayoi could gain even more distance to recollect himself while Burai broke through the dragon's jaws and exponentially increased his speed.

Charging forward like a comet, Burai raised both his arms and combined with the speed of the charge, threw two punches with enough strength to shatter mountains at the two heads on the side. Quickly landing back on the ground only to bounce back up like a spring, he released a kick with both legs at the chin of the head in the middle.

The two fought in perfect sync although they had never done this before. Because they are comrades? No, more than just that. They both are aware of what the other is capable of, that is why they were able to entrust their back to the other. The trust they have right now is based upon knowledge of individual's power and sharing the same goal, for they knew that if they do not work together in this, they won't make it out alive.

Burai wanted to do another barrage, but this kind of opponent isn't the kind to go down with just this level of attacks. He then kicked the ground and returned to where Izayoi was.

"How's your arm, lad?"

"Still a little bit numb. But something just isn't right about that body of his."

"Yeah, this is no longer a matter of physical durability. It's like…that body contained the weight of a continent."

"Sounds ridiculous no matter how you slice it."

"Well, this place IS Little Garden. Extraordinary is but a daily live ordinary here."

The two stood back to back while re-assessing the situation from what they have experienced after trading blows with the opponent. And the situation was anything but good them right now. Because even after that combination of non-stop attack from them, the three headed dragon was barely hurt. He's even standing there idly right now, letting them have their strategic discussion.

"He's in an entirely different league from Percher, Kouryuu or any of the Demon Lords Alliance. His status as a Demon Lord did not stem from the sins he committed, but rather he chose to be one. A Demon Lord whose purpose of existence is to be the Incarnation of Evil." Izayoi expressed his honest opinion for this is his first time facing an opponent of this caliber.

"So this is a 3-digit huh? Even the Geass Roll is on another level. No specifications whatsoever, it's as if those fangs of his are bared toward no individual, but the entire world." Burai gritted his teeth while letting out a low growling.

"GEYYAAAAAAAAAAH!" then the three headed dragon spread his wings and ascended into the sky. Its cry repelled even the approaching lava wave as it looked down upon the duo from the sky.

"Oy oy, he's looking down on us, lad. You're just going to let it slip? Because I don't."

"What a coincidence, I don't either."

Even in the face of adversaries and incredible odds, these two still managed to put a wide smile on their faces. Stomping on the ground, Burai created a stairway of black mist, opening a path through the sea of lava and leading right toward the three headed dragon.

Not wasting any time, Izayoi kicked the ground and charged up the stairway with Burai quickly following suit.

"Stop looking down on others just because you can fly, you lizard!" Izayoi shouted and leapt into the air. But what does he intended to do? His punch with the power to cleave the sea open and shatter mountains didn't even manage to make the three headed dragon flinch whereas the backlash caused his arm to go completely numb.

At that moment, the three headed dragon made a hand gesture with its right arm. Instantly, its wing which were spreading wide, the wings made of shadow turned into hundred blades aiming to tear Izayoi's body into hundred pieces. Knowing full well that he cannot do anything while airborne, Izayoi still forged his way forward. For he knows that the other guy got his back.

Burai who was following right behind retrieved the black stairway and transformed them into thousands of daggers and shot them toward the shadow blades with pinpoint precision. In these crucial moments even the smallest mistake is not allowed for their lives would be the price.

The shadow sickles had been taken care of, but Izayoi still has no mean of inflicting some damage on the three headed dragon.

"Lad!" quickly materializing a long spear, he threw it at Izayoi which he caught it with his hands.

"The baton is passed." He gritted his teeth and swung the spear downward on the head in the middle with all his might. Changing his trajectory with the black platforms, Burai quickly followed up with slamming both his fists down from above.

Being hit with two consecutive strikes from the two, the three headed dragon flinched somewhat and was forced to descend to a lower altitude before halting itself with its wings. And maybe it was due to his fatigue from fighting constantly, but for a moment Izayoi noticed the dragon was smiling. A malicious smile.

"I see. Your fighting spirits and prowess are truly commendable." Wrapping the wings of shadow around its body, the dragon shot out thousands of shadow blades and easily shook off the duo.

Using a weapon he wasn't familiar with, Izayoi only managed to block about half of the shadow blades coming his way. Grabbing the back of his collar, Burai pulled him out and the two descended back on the ground.

"It seems that violence cannot subdue you two. Then, how will you fare against this despair, I wonder."

Raising its white claws, the three headed dragon dug them into his shoulders.

A huge amount of blood started gushing out, dyeing its upper body red. The blood then trickled onto the ground, before starting to move consciously as if gaining life.

The earth and lava started to change shape into a two headed dragon after bathing in Azi Dahaka's blood.

Witnessing this move, the two could only widen their eyes in shock. Devouring the earth and lava, two headed dragons started to appear. All of them exuded a sense of coercion that rivaled gods.

"Can your blood do that?" Izayoi asked, didn't know what he was hoping for an answer.

"If I recall, no." Burai answered.

Avatars of Divine class. When the No Name was fighting in Underwood, 5 dragons attacked the eastern district. They were told that they were clones of Azi Dahaka's body.

After obtaining the characteristic of ferrite, the two headed dragons emitted an even more ominous gesture. Then the right head of the three headed dragon issued an order.

"A goat, two females fled. Go kill them."

"What?!" words that were unexpected caused Izayoi to widen his eyes. The ones the right head just mentioned were Almathea, Yo and Kuro Usagi. Izayoi wanted to run to them, but he cannot leave his position. Being torn between two decisions, he was racking his brain at the fastest speed to think of a way.

"Boy, was I disappointed big time." Exuding massive killing intent from his body, Burai released black mist which then took the form of several black tigers. Glowing eyes of flickering flame-like energy, the tigers let out thunderous roars at the same time.

"Involving even the outsiders into your battle, I take it that even from a 3-digit gallantry is still nothing but a joke. Or maybe I was expecting too much." At the same time, Burai had deployed the Aura Field, covering their entire battleground. He can't grant life to inanimate objects with his blood like what Azi Dahaka just did, but he sure as hell can fight while simultaneously controlling his own army.

"I thought you said you can't do it." Silently heaving a sigh of relief, Izayo poked fun at him.

"With blood, I can't. But you didn't ask if I have any other method."

"Hahaha, this isn't time to be admiring, but both with dragons and tigers are here, this battle is gonna an epic one." With the number advantage of both sides evened out, the new phase of the battle started off with Burai's army of black tigers and Azi Dahaka's two headed dragons pouncing at each other to tear their enemies apart with their fangs and claws.

"Even so, nothing is going to work out if we keep it up at this pace." Izayoi said as several parts of his body were bleeding, probably due to the assault of the shadow blades from earlier. Swallowing his saliva, he gave the spear back to Burai.

"I'll have to bring out the big gun. Find me an opening and I'll bust it wide open."

"Got it. Better make it count lad." Without needing much words, Burai had already understand what Izayoi was trying to do. So he nodded as the two then threw themselves into the battle once again.

The battleground was now in completely chaos. Black tigers with their fangs bared plunging at white dragons and to respond in kind the dragons swung their claws at the tigers.

Running in the air, Burai quickly approached Azi Dahaka and restarted their battle with a kick. The wings of shadow then changed shape and transformed into thousands shadow blades.

" _Those blades are extremely flexible and I can't afford to divert my attention to countering each and every single one of them now. Focus entirely on this lizard, let the instincts deal with those blades."_

Black mist then emitted from his body, and instead of shooting out black daggers it started imitating the movements of the wings of shadow. Flexible, deadly shadow blades. Entrusting the control of the black blades to his instincts which could detect where the threat is coming from, Burai placed his focus solely on the three headed dragon before him.

Lowering his gaze, Burai started bombarding the three headed dragon's chest with his punches, the next ones faster and stronger than the previous.

Several shadow blades came for his neck, from behind, from the right, from above, all of them were blocked by his owns while he focused solely on hammering down his punches on his opponent.

"Guh…!" slowly, he expanded his area of attack, as well as the intensity. By now his punches had already exceeded the speed of the forth cosmic velocity and the three headed dragon was clearly showing sign of being pushed back.

" _Almost!"_ Burai then expanded his black blades to tore the storm of shadow blades wide open while concentrating all his strength into his right arm and delivered an uppercut at the dragon's lower jaw. The force was so great that the shockwave shot straight toward the sky and dispersed the cloud of ashes completely. The three headed dragon was knocked back by a great distance while still haven't recovered from the attacks.

Right now he is full of opening.

" _Now, lad!"_

The chance had finally presented itself.

Emitting from his right hand, was the blinding light of aurora that could eliminate the stars in the night sky. The Gift that can split the world apart, the brilliant dazzling of the aurora took form of a huge pillar that reached up to the sky.

The Aurora Pillar.

As if pulling the handle of the light, Izayoi swung it down at the dragon's heart.

"Activate, [Avesta]. Restriction in five elements, [Another Cosmology]." As the three headed dragon calmly muttered those words, heat more intense than the flowing lava, as intense as the scorching sun started gathering in his palm.

" _What…kind of Gift is that…? No, this isn't time to be wondering about that!"_ distracted for a second, Izayoi channeled all his strength into his arms. No matter how destructive that power is, it was not to be feared. The Aurora Pillra in his hand cannot be defended by anything in this world. Or so he believed.

Holding the compressed spheres in his hand which were as bright as the sun, the three headed dragon took the blow.

Originally it was thought that the spheres would disappear upon contact with the pillar, but the two forces interweaved together to release an even greater heat.

"Damn lizard, to think you still have this trick up your sleeve…!" with all his strength, he pushed the pillar down. But the burning sphere constructed by the three headed dragon was clearly on the superior side.

The strong repulsive force released by the two burning spheres slowly turned into a ball of light, distorting the surrounding light with the power of its swirl.

The aurora as well as the hot lava waves were sent flying, and the aftermath was the destruction of the volcano peak. The spheres that were in conflict with the aurora forcefully crushed everything under the sun. The rubble surrounding the two was reduced to subatomic level.

As the pillar and the spheres simultaneously dissipated, in his blurry vision Izayoi saw the Demon Lord's malicious smile.

"It ended, divine son of the new era. With you…it is not enough to defeat the Flag of Evil."

* * *

Out of thin air, 3 two headed dragons appeared and scorched the ground with hellfire.

Asuka along with Almathea had dragged one away from the city to not involve the evacuating refugees, and to find more advantageous ground for a confrontation.

After entrusting the escort of the refugees to Kuro Usagi and Willa, Yo had went to confront the two dragon clones.

" _I'll stop them…No, those dragons, I will definitely defeat them."_ Her tone was full of conviction, but different from usual her stare was extremely cold.

Gripping on her Genome Tree, Yo had transformed into the form of a new Eudemon. One she had never used before due to the fear of a risk, a hidden toll required in order to use the power of the strongest species. But right now inside her there is only anger.

"Vinama Garuda!"

Surrounded by golden winds, flaxen cloths wrapped around Yo's body. A protective ritual garb with no sleeves, and on her head was a headband adorned with feather ornament.

From her new form, an illuminating light which shined as if to clear away the darkness of the night. The dazzling radiance of the sun.

Taking on her new form, Yo confronted the 2 two headed dragons at once. And the battle from start to finish was entirely one-sided.

Never once had the claws of her opponents managed to reach her.

Be it the mind, body, skill, offense, defense, agility of the Gift that each side possessed, Yo massively outclassed the two headed dragons and obliterated her enemies in less than a minute.

Watching this overwhelming strength, the refugees stared at Yo as if looking at some abomination.

"That human, really defeated those dragons…"

"That…is that really the strength of a human?"

The fire dragon squad, as well as Mandra was dumbfounded by the power of Garuda wielded by Yo after receiving a shocking report.

There was no damage that she received from her enemy, but Yo was clutching her chest while breathing heavily.

The flame of the Great Garuda blocked physical attacks as well as the hellfire released by the two headed dragons. But it also burned away at her flesh and drained her vitality. By using the Garuda flames while simultaneous controlling it with the aide of the aura field, Yo was able to assimilate her aura into the flame to gain full control of it as well as minimalizing the amount of damage she took.

She is the type whose growth will increase exponentially the harsher the situation she is in. But in the end, she's but a little girl, and even with her Gift her body has its limit. Aside from having some area of her white skin burned black, she was having difficulty just from trying to maintain her altitude.

"Yo-san! That's too reckless…!" Willa who had hurried over quickly caught Yo by her shoulders.

"If…If it's just this then there's no problem! Wounds can heal, and I can deal with the pain…!"

But if one dies, everything is over.

Having conversed with animal, and even lived with them, Yo knew of the cruelty of the world.

The weak are meat, and the strong shall eat. Both will and life are up for forfeit. Even after crossing the boundary of world, this fact remained and it probably will stay the same no matter how many worlds, how many timelines she crossed.

Because she knew all of this, because she knew those things, she also knew what she had to do right now.

" _The light just now…is Izayoi's…and I can still feel it…Burai-san is still fighting…Then I can still make it-"_

And without any foreboding, Yo collapsed on her knees. Holding her head in her hands, Yo felt an intense pain creeping all over her body, but it was the mind that was experiencing the most pain, not the body.

"Guh…ah…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a scream escaped her mouth and the Genome Tree returned to being a pendant as she could no longer maintain her transformation.

"Y-Y-Yo-san! What's wrong?!" Willa frantically called out her name but right now nothing could reach Yo's ears anymore. Seeing that the two of them were in deep trouble, Deen quickly came over and caught both of them in his giant hand.

"Well well, isn't this quite a situation that you two are in. It seems that whatever power you were using, the toll has finally exceeded the limit of your body."

Willa raised her head. For there was no way she could ever forget that voice full of sarcasm. From the portal of hot and cold air, Demon Lord Maxwell appeared.

"When you transformed into the Great Garuda, it filled me with dread, but…Kukuku, no matter how great a Gift is, the vessel would surely break someday due to the overflowing power that it was unable to contain. Hahahaha! Looks like even Heavens are cheering on my romances!"

Holding his face with his right hand, Maxwell wore a dark, sinister smile.

Willa trembled at the sight of that smile, but this wasn't the time to fear. Holding onto her trembling legs, Willa stood between Maxwell and Yo.

"Maxwell, I won't lose this time…!"

"Ooh, please don't misunderstand me, my dear bride. This time I have come not to fight, but to simply offer you a trade."

"A…trade?"

"Yes." Raising his hand, Maxwell snapped his fingers and from afar, a pillar of fire rose into the sky. And in the direction where the fire pillar rose up was…

"No, it can't be…You destroyed the Astral Gate?!"

"Hahaha, exactly! The next Astral Gate was…how many thousand kilometers away again?" he laughed manically. Even to a Demon Lord, they would avoid destroying the Astral Gate at all cost. But to Maxwell who could freely teleport anywhere, this reasoning did not apply to him.

"Now, how about we talk about our trade? You know that I can just use the lives of those refugees to force you to come with me. But I feel that would be too forceful toward you, Willa my dear bride. So I will make you an offer that you cannot refuse."

"If you become my bride, with my power I can save all those refugees, and your friend."

"!"

So this was his trade. The timing just couldn't be any worse.

Yo was in no state to be fighting, and there was no telling when Azi Dahaka or any of those dragon clones would be coming. If Willa even suggested that she would refuse this offer, Maxwell would definitely abandon everyone in the city.

"See, Willa? Even if that girl is the one who interfered with our romances, I would gladly save her if it's for you. I am a gentleman after all."

"So what will your answer be, my dear bride?"

* * *

The battleground in front of the volcano.

After the collision that could shake heaven and make the underworld tremble, everything within the vicinity had been eliminated. The waves of lava, the landscape, even the white two headed dragons and the black tigers.

Being the closest to the center of the explosion, one of the two Players, Izayoi was forced to resign temporarily from the battle.

" _Keh, that freaking clown managed to slip some of those dragons out of my radar when I wasn't noticing."_ Continuing the battle with the three headed dragon right now was only Burai.

Materializing dozens of weapons from black mist, he hailed them vertically downward on the three headed dragon with his kicks. The barrage of spears, halberds, swords, truncheons, polearms and many other weapons continuously bombarded the three headed dragon as it spread its wings of shadow to shield itself.

The last weapon to rain down was a huge spear with a cross-shaped tip and itts speed far exceeded the rest. Stomping down on the blunt end of the handle, Burai intended to skewer the dragon from its head down like a fish. But the dragon easily stopped the spear with its claws. Well, he did not expect thing to actually be that easy.

Performing a somersault to land behind the dragon, he grabbed a great sword which was impaling into the ground nearby and swung it upward. The dragon raised its claws and commanded the wings of shadow to intercept.

Countering them with his own black blades, Burai maintained the trajectory and continued to swung the great sword upward. A crescent-shaped shockwave was shot out, but at the very last moment the dragon spun its body and used its wing to block the attack.

Keeping up his assault, Burai kicked the ground and engaged in a close quarter brawl with the three headed dragon. Great sword against claws, shadow blades against black blades, and white dragon against black knight.

Despite its big stature, the dragon was extremely fast, sometimes it even managed to out speed Burai. And each strike of its claws contained immeasurable destructive power. Entrusting the counter of the shadow blades to his instincts, Burai placed his focus solely on the dragon. Even then several times he was an interval slower than his opponent.

Clicking his tongue, Burai deflected the incoming claws with the hilt of his great sword and used the momentum to close in before delivering a downward cleave. The force from the cleave caused depression on the ground as the dragon clapped its palms on the blunt side of the great sword.

Using this chance, Burai raised his knee at the sword's hilt and thrusted it upward. Still clapping its palm on the great sword, the dragon's arms were dragged along, revealing its lower body wide open.

Quickly switching to a katana, Burai crouched down to lower his center of balance and with all his strength unsheathed the blade. Hundred, thousand, hundred thousands of blade strikes were delivered in a blink of an eye. The blade strikes lashed out mercilessly at the dragon at point blank range. But all they managed to do was shallow cuts.

Crack.

The blade snapped into two as the tip fell onto the ground and dissipated into black mist. Burai wasn't enhancing any of the weapon with his blood, but his weapons even in normal state never break. Then it wasn't his weapon, but the three headed dragon. There's something about its body that seemed to be conflicting with Burai's power.

Crack.

And not just his weapon, even his armor enhanced with blood was reaching its limit.

Cracks were visible all over his armor. Some small parts had already started falling out. The piece of cloth with the crest of Yajuu on his left waist was also torn at the edge. There was something like red energy leaking out from the cracked veins as their glowing light slowly faded away.

"It seems you're at your limit, Beast of Old." The three headed dragon spoke.

"Oh really? I can still keep going." Dropping the broken katana as it dissipated back into black mist, Burai picked up a halberd and a lance.

"So it seems. But can that human back there and the others do the same?" raising its claws, the dragon tore the numerous shallow cuts open as its pure white body was dyed in crimson red.

In the dark of the night, hundred pairs of crimson eyes glowed menacingly. Each and every single one of the clones are on the level of a being bestowed with Divinity. If this many was to go on a rampage, the lower floors will without a doubt be annihilated.

Without uttering a word, Burai released all remaining weapons on the ground back to black mist before transforming them into legions of black tigers forming a circle around them.

"Those girls aren't the type to give up just because of some two headed lizards. Same goes for that lad. And I told you already, I can still keep going."

Curving its jaws upward ever so slightly, the three headed dragon entered its fighting stance and asked.

"Is 'protect' your reason to fight, O Beast of Old?"

"Wrong. I never do things the roundabout way like protect. Too passive. This power has always meant to bring destruction. But before I have this power, I have my pride."

"Despite how a certain shitty brat may put it, this power brings destruction where I want it to."

Spreading his legs, Burai entered his fighting stances, pointing the halberd and the lance toward the three headed dragon.

"And you're next on that list."

Now, all three heads of the dragon were wearing a smile of joy, albeit being a very malicious one.

3 pairs of red ruby eyes shone in the dark of the night as the three headed dragon spread out its wings of shadow. With a laughter akin to a growl of beast, the dragon exuded its utmost monstrosity worthy of a 3-digit Demon Lord, worthy of the Flag of Evil, worthy of being called the last trial of humanity – Last Embryo.

"Then come, Beast of Old! Show me, your 'Pride'! Show me whether you are a worthy opponent, or just another fallen challenger!"

* * *

 **Shiraga:** god I hate Maxwell


	17. Chapter 14

**Shiraga:** "this isn't even my final form" joke imminent

* * *

 **Chapter 14: the strongest demigod**

* * *

Fueled by the night winds the forest burn relentlessly. On the highway leading away from Kouen City, refugees scrambled for safety without any resemblance order. Nevertheless the royal guards of Salamandra tried their best to advance the evacuation. However, they were still unaware.

Their only mean of escape, the Astral Gate was already no more. If words got out, the chaos caused by the refugees would lead to a situation beyond repair.

At the end of the chaotic line, appearing before Yo who was on her knees with an unfathomable headache and Willa was the culprit behind the destruction of the Astral Gate, Demon Lord Maxwell. His actions were within expectation, but the offer he made was something no one expected.

Instead of using the refugee's lives to force Willa to come to him, he offered to save all the refugees, and the No Name in exchange for Willa to become his bride.

And now, the girl in question will have to make a crucial decision.

"So what will your answer be, Willa my dear bride? Come with me to save the refugees, or abandon them and come to me?"

"…Eww…" Willa was scared to the brink of death, but her will to fight did not fade. With Yo in no state to be fighting, she was the only one who could protect this place now. No matter how terrifying perverted her opponent was, this time she could not run away.

Willa looked behind her to Yo who was still hugging her head with her hands and her eyes twitched.

" _Even if I fight Maxwell…I can't help everyone escape…!"_

With her power to transcend the boundary of life and death she can't teleport people or any living beings. Or rather, it is possible to teleport people but because she doesn't have enough power to keep the gate open, she cannot guarantee their survival.

On the other hand, Maxwell's ability to teleport between two points in the same material plane, he could easily evacuate the refugees without the need of using the now destroyed Astral Gate. But in exchange, she will have to give her body to that disgusting stalker.

" _Disgusting…scary…but…!"_

If she does not do it, no one else can. Taking out a Gift Card with blue flame engraved on it, she bit her lips.

"…If…If I came with you…will you really…everyone…"

"Now, Alma!"

Willa suddenly raised her head.

At that moment, from the shade of the forests a bolt of lightning sprung forward. The lightning fast strike targeted the floating Maxwell and advanced forward in a straight line.

The strike caught him entirely by surprise. Without having time to even shift his gaze, Maxwell's side was gouged by Almathea's horn. And that wasn't even the end of her attack.

"It's a clean hit! Master, the follow up!"

"I know!" at the same time she shouted her response, Asuka took out three gemstones from her Gift Card.

Brandishing her flute, the gemstones had been granted pseudo-Divinity and increased their firepower to maximum. Becoming an orb of light that shred his limbs and penetrated his body, Maxwell's whole right side and left lower half of his body was obliterated by the attacks. However, that was not yet the last one.

Contained within the pelt of the divine beast was a bolt of lightning. Rivaled even the thunder of the God of the sky, the divine bolt of lightning started disintegrating the opponent on a molecular level.

Being hit by the lightning which erased even the rain of blood in an instant, yet Maxwell only looked down emotionlessly while declaring.

"You think this level of heat could contain my flame of love?"

"No way…!"

It was a strike that obviously would have ended his life, but Maxwell made it seem like he hit by a cool breeze as he shifted his empty gaze toward Asuka. Even as the divine bolt of lightning was coursing through his body, he did not feel even the slightest pain.

"Master, please hold onto me! I'll put some distance between us!" sensing the danger, Almathea quickly disengaged.

"Aah…Even when I was polite enough to offer a fair trade, this many obstacles still managed to find their way into our romances. I think this call for some drastic measures." Raising his hand, Maxwell snapped his fingers as the Phase Gate opened along with a blizzard. And from it…

"Come forth! Herald of the Three headed dragon!"

"What?!" Asuka screamed while holding down her hair in the middle of the blizzard.

The field of vision was very low, but they could still feel a massive tremor and the trampling sound of feet could be heard. And not just one or two, but dozen.

The tremors could be heard from every direction, many dozens of sounds overlapping with each other and heading toward the refugees.

Azi Dahaka's clones. With the fighting force in shamble, if they were to attack the refugees now there would not be even a shred of their souls left.

"So, Willa my dear bride. Have you finally made up your mind?!" hearing his call, Willa's body winced in pain and fear.

"I-I…I will go…with…you…"

"Not enough! Louder, my dear bride! Louder! Let the whole world know of our love, or let the death of those presented here be the bouquet of roses to celebrate our romances!" a true dictator, where everyone around him is but servant and must bend to every of his demand.

Willa's face went paler and paler by the second. It was already dreadful enough just thinking about having to give her body to him, declaring her love to this stalker is already way beyond her limit.

Looking at Willa who was hesitating while on the verge of tears, Maxwell raised his other hand and let out a sigh.

"Dear oh dear, what a troublesome bride you are. Guess you cannot make up your mind without some sacrifices." Snapping his fingers, appearing from the Phase Gate this time was a person.

"Ku…Kuro Usagi?!" Asuka cried out.

"Ma-Maxwell?! Asuka-san and Yo-san too?!" blinking twice before realizing that she was being restrained by Maxwell, Kuro Usagi understood the predicament that she was in.

Knowing what he was going to do with her while at the same time not knowing just how far he could go with his actions, Asuka quickly made her move. Or Kuro Usagi will be in danger.

"Alma, go!"

"B-but, master!"

"Just go, now!"

Not having any time to lose, Asuka shouted those words and took out the flute from her Gift Card. Hesitating for a bit, Almathea also quickly turned into lightning. With the power of 3 gemstones with pseudo-Divinity, she became the lightning of heaven and closed in on Maxwell with even more destructive power.

"Prepare yourself, Maxwell!" aiming for the cranium while avoiding Kuro Usagi, the strike was faster than the eyes could see.

Yet with a soft sound, Almathea's power suddenly disappeared. She tried to finish her attack with the momentum, but was dodged easily and landed on the ground, rolling around unsightly.

"Master! Are you all right-" the figure of her frail and delicate master who was still clinging to her back a second ago, disappeared like mist. She did not fall off, she just simply disappeared without a trace.

"Wha…What did you do…?!" Kuro Usagi shouted in a trembling voice.

"Who knows. Maybe she landed in the sea or maybe she stranded in some mountains." Maxwell was literally speaking over his shoulder as if he doesn't care one bit. Overcame with rage, Kuro Usagi broke free from Maxwell's restraint.

"Demon Lord Maxwell!" he shouted and summoned her Spear of Indra. But just like Asuka, with a snap of his fingers Maxwell had sent Kuro Usagi away completely from his sight.

"Noisy child." Turning his gaze back to Willa, Maxwell spoke in a tone as if there was no significance to everything that just took place.

"It's a shame that I had to do this. It's your fault, Willa. If only you'd have responded faster, things wouldn't have devolved to this state." And now he was blaming someone else for his own faults.

The headache still refused to subside. Forcing herself to stand up, Yo immediately fell down on her knees.

"Damn it…Move…Move…Move!" she cursed herself for always being useless at such critical moments. Tears started trickling down her cheeks.

Then at the moment when all hope seemed lost, they appeared.

Raining from the sky were glowing feathers and countless parchment. Glowing just as brilliantly as the feathers, the parchments were fluttering in the air while shining brighter than the light from the stars, tearing apart the veil of the night.

But not just that.

Appearing from the clouds was a giant silhouette, the stage of the Sun Synchronous Orbit in Vampire King. The Airborne Citadel. And fluttering proudly on top of the castle were the Flags of the top powerhouses.

Emblem of Draco Greif Alliance.

Flag of the Golden Garuda.

Circling Snake.

Thousand Eyes.

And Queen Halloween.

In the most desperate hour when all hope seemed lost, they have arrived. Those who are called comrades, and those who one could call friend.

* * *

The battleground in front of the volcano.

Compared to last time, the scenery was devastated even more.

Scorched earth with giant craters, streams of magma spewing out from the many cracks which were created during the collision of the two fighters, and corpses. Scattering all over the battleground was corpses of the two headed dragons, numbering to the hundred. Judging by their wounds, they were killed by a type of predator beast. Not just by one or two, but legions of them.

And in the middle of the battleground right now was a giant black sphere.

Then, an unusual phenomenon took place.

The ground which was scorched and devastated was reorganized as if by human hands, and turned into paved stone roads of a capital.

The protrusions that appeared from the ground slowly changed shape as if being sculpted. It didn't take long for the wasteland of a battleground to transform into an elegant city adorned by many spire structures.

A grand bridge that crosses the large river running across the city. Spire structures as far as the eyes can see. And a clock tower so famous, calling it a symbol would be an understatement.

The Capital of England, London. But it was just a replica, of course.

Lying unconsciously under the pile of rubble, Izayoi was unaware of the changes around him. After the collision of his Aurora Pillar and the three headed dragon's Avesta, he was forced to resign from the fight. Being the one closest to the center of the explosion, him being alive could not be described by any word but 'miracle'.

Although the bleeding had stopped with the passing time, his body was riddled with hundred different kinds of external wound and fractures all over.

Twitching his eyebrows lightly, Izayoi opened his eyes. The first thing he saw, was the starry night sky. Turning his gaze to the surroundings, he tried to get a grasp on the situation.

"Isn't this place…London? Don't tell me that blast knocked me all the way back to the old world." He said to himself in a joking tone. He laughed, but the searing pain caused him to wince just from that so he decided to stop.

"Right…Where's Burai…" he could not find the other one anywhere, not within his field of vision which was rather blurry due to blood getting into his eyes.

Then from the sky, a pumpkin head in old ragged clothes wiggled into his view from the top of the clock tower.

"J…ack…" he muttered weakly.

"I am truly sorry about this, Izayoi-dono. We had some difficulties during the preparation stage and could not interfere any sooner. Truly sorry." Lifting Izayoi up into his arm, Jack bowed deeply to express his apology.

"…"

"But at the same time, thank you. Thanks to you two, Izayoi-dono and Burai-dono buying time for us, we were able to gather up every last bit of possible war potential. Thanks to you two, hope was kept alive!" Jack's pumpkin head was bobbling back and forth and his ragged clothes were swaying from emotions.

"Please leave the rest to us and rest." And that was the last moment Izayoi was able to keep himself conscious before he relaxed his body and let himself leaned onto the pumpkin head. He may possessed a whimsical appearance, but there is no doubt in his ability. If he said to leave it to him, then rest assured that he will get the job done.

* * *

Sometimes later, the unusual phenomenon had stopped and the battleground had completely transformed into the city of London. But there was still no sign of movement from the giant black sphere in the middle of the city.

"Are you sure that he's inside?" asked a man with an eyepatch.

"Yes, I am most certain. This sphere is without a doubt master Burai's doing for not wanting to involve master Izayoi who was being unconscious." A beautiful girl with long blonde hair replied. Beside the two, arriving at the scene with them was a girl cladded in pure white knight armor with a masquerade mask.

Yes, arriving at the scene to act as the vanguard of the big fight against the Demon Lord Azi Dahaka was them.

Great Sage who Devastates Sea, Kouryuu.

Chief Maid of the No Name and former Demon Lord, Leticia Draculea.

The White Knight of Queen Halloween and the Queen's favorite, Faceless.

As Kouryuu was walking along the sphere tracing his hand along its surface, Leticia and Faceless were standing a distance from it, keeping an eye out for any movement.

Then all of the sudden, the black sphere shook violently. Quickly backing out, Kouryuu entered a state of battle ready whereas Leticia had summoned her shadow blades and Faceless was ready to unsheathe her sword.

The black sphere went silent, then shook violently again. Once, twice, thrice, every time the tremor got even more intense until it became just a series of mass vibrations. Finally, a sector of the sphere broke down, and from inside something came flying out. Someone, came flying out of the sphere.

"Master Burai!" spreading her wings of shadow, Leticia quickly caught Burai midair, right before he crashed into the nearby buildings.

Various parts of his armor had shattered into pieces, all the veins of energy had completely lost their glow and his crest was torn into halves. The damage he took on his right abdomen, right shoulder and left knee was critical as they were literally gouged out. Alongside with various other injuries, his body was still hanging on thanks to his physical durability and regenerative ability.

Even then, the regenerating progress of his wounds was extremely slow. Due to taking too much damage, his regenerative ability was probably overtaxed. The major injuries aside, even the smaller ones were taking quite sometimes to even close the wound. But that wasn't the most severe one yet.

"M-Master…"

His left arm was ripped out of its socket and was bleeding profusely. The Yajuu's regenerative ability may be high, but not quite on the level of the Pureblood Vampire. They can heal all sort of injuries as long as their bodies are intact, but they cannot regrow an entire body if it got severed.

As he turned around slowly to look at Leticia, his mask which was already full of cracks fell off.

"Oh…Leticia…Sorry, I'm still kinda…busy right now…" he spoke with difficulty and blood was trickling down the corner of his mouth as he tried to stand up

"Please say no more and reserve your strength! Reinforcement have arrived, you can rest easy now!" she said with a voice full of distress and tried to stop him.

"Your effort was most valiant, Beast of Old. The first challenger ever, truly commendable." Then at that moment, the black sphere collapsed and Azi Dahaka appeared.

His state wasn't as horrible as Burai, but his body was covered in cuts, deep ones. On his limbs the tips of broken weapons impaled into his flesh could be seen. The only weapon which still managed to retain its shape was a black lance glowing with eerie red light impaling into his left shoulder.

"Regretfully, your 'Pride' was still lacking in order to bring down this Flag of Evil." Yanking the lance out of his shoulder, Azi Dahaka dropped it on the ground and walked toward Burai, but was stopped in his track by Kouryuu and Faceless.

Flashes of serpent sword attacking him from many different angles, flexible like a living being yet deadly like a machine. The three headed dragon spread his wings, intending to deflect them promptly. But the flashes of serpent sword were just a diversion.

Coming down from above, Kouryuu managed to land a kick on the forehead of the head in the middle. With a somersault, he changed his posture and with two clubs that he had prepared, he aimed for the base of the left-most head.

"Trifling." The dragon muttered while taking the attack head on. With the strength that could even overwhelm Izayoi's and at least was on equal ground with Burai behind the two clubs striking down on the base of the head, the three headed dragon did not even budge. But thanks to that strike, the force transmitted through the clubs made Kouryuu understood the power which dwells within Azi Dahaka's body.

" _To create all those powerful clones he had shared his spiritual power with them for sure…If that's the case, we can use it against him!"_

As Kouryuu and Faceless engaged with the three headed dragon, Leticia let Burai leaned against the wall and stood up.

"Please rest well for now, my master. I'll be by your side right away after attending with some matter."

She was wearing her usual outfit with red leather jacket and long skirt. But as she touched her earrings, black mist enveloped her body and transformed into a set of black knight armor covering except her head, completed with a black mantle. Red veins of energy could be seen tracing all over the surface of the armor, emanating an eerie glow. The same type as Burai's armor. Then the lance which had impaled Azi Dahaka earlier and was laying on the ground also started moving on its own. It flew up and stopped right before Leticia, as if waiting for her order.

Alter Replica – Vlad the Impaler.

Reaching her hand out for the lance, the air around Leticia changed drastically. Now she may be a Chief Maid with gentle attitude and an air of elegance, but she too is a Pureblood Vampire with a Sun Authority and the Dragon's Shadow under her possession. A former Demon Lord.

After 3 years, she had lost a large margin of her power due to various circumstances. But now, with the blood of the Yajuu she has not only gained new power, but had become even stronger than the one known as Draculea Demon Lord.

" _With your name and the power that you have bestowed upon me, your crest shall fly high on the battlefield."_

Like Garol once mentioned, every single weapon in Burai's arsenal when enhanced with his blood are all weapons recorded in legends and mythologies. They are the fruit of labor when he triumphed over the owner of those weapons.

But, what about the lance which Leticia currently held? It bears the name of a person, not a weapon nor object.

Vlad the Third, was the second son of Vlad Dracul and a Prince of Wallachia during the 15th century. His title came from the stories based on eyewitness account, about his campaign across Danube in early 1462, where he invented one of the most frightening, terrible and unheard of tortures. Impaling the prisoners, be it young or old, on the stakes. Thus, he came to be known as Vlad the Impaler.

Beside the seemingly limitless potential and the tremendous power that it brings, this is the true power of the blood of the Yajuu. The bestowal of power.

After every battle, the blood shall adapt and evolve according to the new information and changes that the body perceived. From that progress, new powers are created and enhanced. Then the black mist shall become the vessel to put the power that the blood houses into use.

To put it simply, be it an object or a living being, as long as power dwells within them, the Yajuu's blood can create a superior version of that power.

The final piece of the puzzle, is a capable wielder.

Bringing out the potential of the host in the form of weapon, and lifting the restrictions of their body in the form of armor. The true power of the bloodline which was born for the sake of battling, fighting and triumph. Truly, a terrifying power.

Spreading her wings of shadow, Leticia wielded the new power and flew toward the direction of the battle.

Right now, Kouryuu was engaging in a close range brawl with the three headed dragon with Faceless providing support from mid-range. With thousand years of martial art training and battle experience, Kouryuu could keep up with the dragon but he lacked the proper mean to inflict any damage on him.

"Aiyaya, just what's the deal with this guy body anyway?" he was jumping around to dodge the dragon's attack while swinging his two clubs to deflect the shadow blades.

"Brother Kouryuu!" signaling a switch with a shout, Leticia came flying at the speed faster than sound.

"Ah! About time, Leticia-cha-" Kouryuu replied but his words were cut as the figure of Leticia came into his sight.

Donning the black armor with the lance in her hand, she charged straight at the three headed dragon. It wasn't her appearance that got Kouryuu, but rather the atmosphere around her. Being an old friend of the former No Name, he had seen Leticia when she still held the title of a Demon Lord. But right now she was even more than that. Overwhelming intimidation, was what crossed his mind.

"Prepare yourselves, Azi Dahaka!" shouting the name of her enemy, Leticia aimed the lance at the head in the middle. Bringing up his wings of shadow to shield himself, the three headed dragon soon realized that that was a mistake for the lance easily pierced through both wings.

"Hoho." Smirking slightly, the dragon used its claws to stop the lance. Although being kept in place by the lance, the wings of shadow still managed to transform into hundreds of shadow blades coming at Leticia from all directions. As she responded in kind with her own shadow blades, the two heads on the side delivered a pincher attack.

"Not so fast!" from below Kouryuu jumped up and swung his two clubs at the lower jaw of the head on the left while Faceless with her dual spears sent a shockwave right down the head on the right's throat.

Being hit by two simultaneous attacks the dragon flinched slightly, which was just enough for Leticia to deliver her next attack. Using both hand, she thrusted the lance further in and scored a clean hit on the dragon's chest. The target might have shifted a bit compared to what originally aimed for, against this opponent every clean hit helps a lot.

Housing the power of 'Piercing', there is no armor nor material in existence that the tip of this lance could not pierce through. Remembering that aspect of the lance from the earlier encounter with Burai, the three headed dragon quickly backed off to a higher altitude.

"Now, burn him away!" as Kouryuu shouted, radiant feathers that were falling alongside the parchments turned into heat at once to form a golden storm and assaulted the three headed dragon.

He was surrounded from every direction. However, he was confident that he could shrug off those feathers and continued to ascend. And this soon proved to be his second mistake.

The moment the feathers touched his pure white body that could brush aside even a solar flare, there was a smell of burnt flesh. It wasn't something that could be called a wound, but the three headed dragon still felt surprised for it was the first time his body was injured by a heat-based attack.

In Zoroastrianism, fire is regarded as an object of worship. Benevolent or malevolent, all gods belonged to this religion is under its Divine protection. His clones are one thing, but a flame that would be effective against a Divine spirit of the strongest species…

" _No, there was one."_ Swinging his claws, the dragon tore through the flame where it was weakest and started hovering in front of the clock tower to re-asset the situation.

Spiral structures, a great river that flowed through the city and a grad bridge across the river. The clock tower, symbol of London, which was completed around 1860. Running his hand along the surface of the tower, the dragon realized that the exterior was rather new, less than 30 years since it was built.

So the Host is restricted to someone related to London within the interval of 1860 to 1890. Due to the Paradigm Shift, a few years of discrepancy could arise, but if it's limited to only London then the identification shouldn't be too hard.

Then there's also the flaming golden feathers. Flames that could hurt the natural born body of a Divine spirit are close to none. And with it being in the form of golden feathers, there is only one that fit the description. They finally brought out the powerhouse.

As the dragon turned around to look over the city once again, the Lord of Vampire with fluttering golden hair like the silk of the sun, donning the black armor appeared in his field of view, hovering at the same altitude as his.

"So not only himself, he can grant his power to others with his blood. Like a King bestowing the Sacred Sword to his subject. A fascinating fellow, truly."

"200 years ago you showed no sign of wanting to engage in a conversation, but now you have become talkative enough to even start one, and about your opponent no less. Was living underground that boring?"

Following Leticia, the other three also appeared by jumping onto the roof of the spiral structures.

Kouryuu, Faceless and the Host of this Game Board, Jack o' Lantern. However, that was not all of them.

As the radiance of the feathers falling from the sky increased noticeably, the feathers that held overwhelming Divinity started whirling and increased in density. Even the three headed dragon could not help but be on guard against this opponent.

"Sworn brother, and the others too. Leave the small talk at that. The Demon Lord wishes for verbal exchange. In that case, as Hosts, manners dictate that we respond appropriately." With an alluring attitude and fluttering elegant garments, a woman appeared flapping her wings made off golden flames. Her manner of speaking and the glint in her eyes both were emanating an air of dignity, with one look anyone could tell that she was a ruler.

The Divine bird born from the wish of 'a king equals Indra' in Indian mythology, possessing Anti-Divinity and Anti-Dragon Gift – the Garuda Princess, Karyou.

"This is our first time meeting, Demon Dragon of Zoroastrianism. I am a child of the Garuda Heaven, Great Sage who Leaves Heaven in Disarray, Karyou. I am but a demigod, but because of the bond with my unreliable sworn brother, I am now standing before your lordship. It won't be long, but please to make your acquaintance." With graceful manner, Karyou bowed.

With every one of her movement she radiated glamorous beauty, but her composed gaze was a reminder of her long military history. She locked her bird-of-prey like eyes on the three headed dragon and emanated her fighting spirit, signaling that she desired to start the assault.

Below his fighting spirit emanating sworn sister, Kouryuu casually chuckled.

"The opponent is not just Karyou-chan. While the young lad and that fellow fought with their lives on the line, we gathered many kind of war assets."

"Yahoho…We kept you waiting for a long time. So I guess we should proceed to the raising of the curtains soon."

"Yeah. It's a bit sad that there's only one participant, but that shouldn't matter. We can increase the audience as much as we want anyway."

"Indeed. We can't keep him waiting until Sarah-dono arrives. Are you ready, Karyou-dono?"

With a gesture of hiding her mouth, Karyou also elegantly chuckled.

Staring quietly at his opponents, the three headed dragon cracked its necks. Then with a hand gesture similar to a taunt, he signaled for them to come at him, all at once.

"I ask of you, mighty warriors. Will you be able to make my blood boils? Whatever will your answer be, show me through your action!" the dragon howled in high spirit, radiating the dignity of a King. Its howl shook the entire landscape of London.

The moment the sound from the bell of the great belfry echoed through the whole city, the four fighters announced the raising of the curtains at the same time.

* * *

 **Gift Game Name: Jack the Ripper**

 **Participating requirements: a person who have killed or hurt a child, or used children to perform evil deeds.**

 **Participant: Demon Lord of Confusion**

 **Game Leader: Jack the Ripper.**

 **Winning Condition(s):**

 **Defeat the Host – Pumpkin the Clown.**

 **Unravel the mysteries behind "Jack" by understanding the historical events.**

 **Defeat Condition(s):**

 **Players killed by the Game Leader are counted as defeat.**

 **Whenever a part of the Game Leader's true identity is exposed, the Game Leader will lose his strength to the point of defeat.**

 **Oath: respecting the above mentioned, under the pride, banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall commence.**

" **St Peter" seal.**

* * *

 **Gift Game Name: Greek Mythologies of Griffin**

 **Participating requirements: the target have to be an invader. The definition of the invader will follow the conditions created in the contract.**

 **Winning Condition(s):**

 **Defeat the Protector of Treasure from the Host side.**

 **Discover the location of the treasure and display your courage.**

 **Defeat Condition(s):**

 **Destroy the treasure. In case the Host side destroyed the treasure on purpose, it will count as victory for the Participant side**

 **All Players on the Participant side are defeated or is unable to battle**

 **Punishments:**

 **Participant side are not allowed to battle the Host side beyond the perimeter of the Treasure Grounds. In case the Participant side violated the rules, the Host side is allowed to seal any but only 1 of the Gifts possessed by the Participant side.**

 **In case the Participant side violated the rules thrice, it is possible to enforce an unlimited restriction upon the Participant side.**

 **The punishment will only release itself when the Winning Condition(s) are met.**

 **Winning Rewards:**

 **The Participant is allowed to request any sort of reward from the Host, as long as it is within the boundaries of their spiritual power to give. The Host is allowed to execute the Participant as an invader.**

 **Oath: respecting the above mentioned, under the pride, banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall commence.**

 **Temporary Representative of the Greek God Faction, "Kerykeion" seal.**

* * *

 **Gift Game Name: Ground cover on the Moon Sea**

 **I have twenty-eight brothers who are very shy.**

 **They will only appear when the night befalls us.**

 **My brothers although similar in appearance, hate each other and often bare their fangs and claws to initiate their fights while cursing each other.**

 **Their venomous stare of hostility is powerful enough to resonate with the sea and will only disappear when dawn breaks.**

 **The disappearance of two led to the swallow up of sand.**

 **Disappearance of four led to the swallow up of rocks.**

 **Disappearance of six led to the crunching of boulders.**

 **Disappearance of eight led to the burying of earth.**

 **Disappearance of ten led to the withering of forests.**

 **Disappearance of twelve led to the overturning of mountains and rivers.**

 **When fourteen of us have disappeared, the only ones who exist between Heaven and Earth will be us.**

 **Lamenting the world as one, I open the heavenly rock cave to recruit new brothers.**

 **The recruitment of two created mountains and rivers.**

 **Recruitment of four revitalized the greenery of forests.**

 **Recruitment of six gave earth.**

 **Recruitment of eight brought about boulders.**

 **Recruitment of ten accumulated rocks.**

 **Recruitment of twelve led to the flow of sand.**

 **When we have recruited fourteen brothers, we come together to cast a new curse on each other.**

 **A new dawn will not come even as Heaven and Earth are truly separated.**

 **Pass through the formless us and smash the circle of reincarnation.**

" **Great Sage who Devastates Sea" seal.**

* * *

North side, in an unexplored section of the forest.

The moonlight that sieved through the gaps of the canopy roused the rabbit girl from her unconsciousness.

"Mm…?"

"Kuro Usagi! I'm glad, you've awoken." And came a familiar voice beside her. Turning her head to the side, the relived face of Asuka appeared in her field of sight.

"Asuka-san…Where are we…?"

"…I don't know. I think we were both thrown here by Maxwell…But I guess I'm lucky enough to be thrown near you. I would definitely be at my wits end with fear if I were to be thrown here alone."

Saying that, Asuka patted the dust off her now tattered formal dress. On closer look, her hair was also messier than usual and she had lost one of her shoes. Although she had said that it was near, but Kuro Usagi knew that it was quite a distance away.

As Asuka tried to stand up, she immediately sat back down while letting out a groan.

"A-Asuka-san?!"

"S-Sorry, I think I might have sprained my ankle during that throw." She tried to put on a smile, but Kuro usage could tell that she was in pain.

"…Really sorry about this. If Kuro Usagi did not let herself get caught…" Drooping her shoulders and her rabbit ears, Kuro Usagi apologized.

"Ah, let's not talk about things that have already past. We are comrades of the same Community, aren't we? We will have to look out for each other." Asuka paid no mind to it as she looked up to the sky.

"Anyway, we need to find a village or sorts, but walking around at night would be dangerous so let's rest here for now and continue the next day." Saying that, Asuka looked for her Gift Card. Kuro Usagi also did the same and took out the rations and water tree branch rom hers. Then at this moment, Asuka realized her blunder.

"…I think…I might have lost my Gift Card."

"It's, it's okay! Kuro Usagi still have a few days of rations stored in her Gift Card! If we find a river and follow it downstream, we can find a Community and its village!"

Seeing Kuro Usagi's effort to brighten up the situation, Asuka gave a bitter smile in return. Although it was a serious blunder on her part, this is not the time to be beating herself down. After all, they weren't the only ones who were in a desperate situation.

Silently prayed the stars for the safety of their comrades, the duo prepared their equipment for the passing of the night in the forest.

* * *

At the same moment that the Game Hosting was announced, an immense pressure weighted down on the three headed dragon's body.

"…Guh…?!" the impact was powerful enough to wobble its knees.

A Gift that could make the tough body of the three headed dragon bow slightly at its knees with tis immense pressure was definitely not a normal one. And the dragon quickly connected it to be the result of the Game Rules.

" _Weight manipulation…I see, the third Game is the cause."_

Having a vast amount of experience as the God Killer, the dragon remembered a piece of information similar to this Game. Taking the weight manipulation and the name of the Game into consideration, it probably is a copy of the Host Master bestowed to the Moon Rabbits.

And if his guess was spot on, the actual name of the Game would be Holy Shrine of the Moon Sea.

The dragon wanted to do some deeper analysis, but time is a luxury that the Host would never grant to their Participants.

Right at that moment, Kouryuu got within range with the three headed dragon with just one step. Though he had a habit of collecting weapons, Kouryuu's actual strength lies within his barehanded martial arts.

Rushing toward his opponent's chest, Kouryuu pivoted on one leg to execute a roundhouse kick.

"Kuh…!" the breath escaped the three headed dragon as the unexpected impact was landed on him. The execution from start to finish was flawless with no excessive movements. And it focused the energy enough to destroy star into a single point of impact which increased the strength of the strike many folds.

"However, you are foolish!" a difference in position was created by the upward strike on the opponent.

The dragon was now above and Kouryuu was below Even with the immense pressure that restricted its movement, the three headed dragon only needed to make a free fall to slice Kouryuu into shreds.

"I'll take this one. Leticia, go for the legs!"

"Got it!"

Delivering a pincher attack, Leticia shot out shadow blades with Faceless wielding her dual spears.

The dragon then sent his wings toward Leticia. Being under the same Gift classification, his wings would be able to stop hers. Under normal circumstances that is.

The dragon soon realized that the lance in her hand was no longer there. Did she leave it somewhere for a different strategical approach? Or did she hide it inside her mantle to prepare for a point blank assault? Well, he was soon to find out that it was none of the above.

Leticia's shadow blades pierced through the dragon's shadow wings and gnawed at his leg. Seeing the unexpected break through, the dragon was about to wonder how did she break through his shadow when the two possessed similar Gift, but it had already got an answer.

Leticia's shadow blades were pulsating with red light, and the feeling when they easily tore through his flesh like hot knife slicing through butter was no doubt the same as that black lance.

" _She dissolved the lance and fused it into her shadow. The Beast of Old's blood, just how versatile can it get?"_

In the meantime, Faceless wielding dual spears was facing the dragon's attack. It swung down its left claw toward its adversaries with every intention of ripping Kouryuu and Faceless into pieces.

But for Faceless, her performance wasn't less spectacular in any way.

"Ha-!" timing her attack to match her breathing was her specialty. Although she did not have the strength to match a tenth of Burai, her refined battle techniques and rapid analysis of the situation more than made up for her shortfalls.

Matching her breathing to time the best opportune moment, Faceless utilized the blunt end of her spears on the downward claw swipe to draw it into a circular movement upward and missed its target.

" _Woah! This lady is quite something…!"_

Seeing the beautiful execution up close, Kouryuu gave an exclamation at that gentle spear technique. Leticia too had the same impression for it would be hard even for her to accomplish a similar feat. A martial art that does not allow even a margin of error was definitely a skill that was crossing into the realm of godliness.

If Kouryuu's martial art is the peak of brute force, then Faceless's martial art would be at the peak of elegance.

" _And that guy is supposedly to be able to overwhelm even her in her forte? Just how strong is he actually?"_ Then there's also Burai.

Not like Kouryuu who collects weapons as a hobby but excels in barehanded combat, nor Faceless who is well-versed in utilizing many weapons simultaneously, Burai's martial art is the result of clashing against every fighting style there is under the sun. And from there, he developed his own style.

Barehanded, armed, the various combinations of different weapons, even the seemingly impossible combinations, that man assimilated all those elements into his fighting style, and they became his own unique style that only him can use.

Having its sure kill pushed away, the dragon quickly reevaluated its opponents from the feats that the duo achieved. Spreading its shadow wings, the dragon intended to pull back to take to the sky. But he was engaged by Jack and Karyou.

"And now, it's time, for Jack the Ripper!" a large amount of hellfire erupted form Jack's pumpkin head as they swirled around him, as if taking on a life of its own. Not long after that that the flame tornado cleared up to reveal the form of a human.

Wearing a wine red leather jacket and scarf, the murderous killer appeared with blood stained dagger in his hand. As he turned his murderous glare toward his target, the flames then transformed into spring to buoy him in midair and to execute high speed maneuver in empty space.

" _Hou…very impressive. Not many could move that deftly in a midair battle."_ Karyou offered her praise as she followed the battle with squinted eyes.

Jack's aerial battle was truly impressive and it was a high praise coming from the Garuda race. The astonishing strength compounded to the speed supplied by the flame springs enabled Jack to execute a flurry of attacks and it would be a difficult task for anyone to catch up or even bring him down at this point.

"Don't try getting too ahead of yourself!" the three headed dragon expanded its wings to their full span and with a sharp spin created a tornado with the wind that was caught in its wake.

The tornado swallowed the pointed towers and sucked the river dry while carving up the streets. Such a scale of devastating power was already beyond the methods used to deal with one person.

But in term of firepower, she was by no mean inferior.

"Golden Wing Flames…!" unfurling her wings of golden flames, Karyou charged toward the tornado created by the dragon.

With flames cloaking her body, she transformed into a huge golden winged bird that flew through the tornado in a flash. The tornado dissipated into mere breeze as Karyou continued to fly in circle while cloaked in her Golden Wing Flames. Maintaining the emission of intense heat wave, she waited for the chance to strike the three headed dragon.

At that moment, from below came the flash of the serpent sword. It was Faceless who was leaning against one of the pointed tower while using her sword in whip form to snag at the dragon's leg.

Then Jack who had picked up on the idea deemed that it was a good opportunity to transform the flame springs into tools that would restrain the three headed dragon.

"Now, do it!" the duo shouted at the same time. They could not hold the dragon in place for long and Karyou responded in kind.

The radiance of the golden flames burned with greater intensity as it became the vessel of the Sun's chariot. And this was a Gift that had proven to be effective against the three headed dragon.

Great Sage who Leaves Heaven in Disarray, Karyou released her spiritual power and took aim at the dragon.

"Spiritual Locks released…Vahana Garua!"

The atmosphere around her exploded and burned as she soared through the sky in the form of a fiery roc.

The three headed dragon who was restrained at that moment was to receive a direct impact. As the strike landed, it was then catapulted backward by the impact and the heat. The heat waves released were equivalent to a miniature sun and the vessel of the sun gave of a mirage of seven colors that continuously melted away the surrounding buildings.

At the epicenter of this brilliance was Karyou who clenched her teeth in concentration.

"The chance to victory…is here!"

Giving a barrage of strikes in a breath. It was a commendable act by far to be able to launch a sudden attack and strike down the dragon when it is seriously a difficult task to begin with.

And the only one who possessed enough firepower to take down the three headed dragon was herself. Maintaining her Golden Wing Flames, Karyou continued to launch her strikes and simultaneously used her wings to enclose over the dragon before transforming those feathers into an intense light.

The compacted light rays instantly vaporized the surroundings and a pillar of flame rose up on the spot along with the sound of loud explosion.

The stage was filled with a sea of flame, the river was boiled by the heat waves, the pillar of fire, which dispersed the clouds in the sky did not seem to have any intention of dying out.

"That's…really amazing."

Having witnessed the entirely different level of firepower, Leticia was feeling pricks of cold sweat as she gave an amazed exclamation.

"Karyou-chan is the one with strongest firepower amongst the seven of us, after all. Even from before, she had always been the main force to annihilate most if not all of our enemies."

"Although I get that she's a demigod, but I guess that it's mainly due to her bloodline of the strongest species then. If that's the case, that Demon Lord should not be left unscathed after that attack."

"So, what are we going to do next?" there seemed to be an anxious look in Kouryuu's eye. Before Leticia could ask for the reason to that, Jack had appeared from above with Karyou carried in his arms.

A deep gash on the shoulder, extending all the way to the back of her torso could be seen.

Holding his breath, Kouryuu asked his injured sister.

"Is he defeated?"

"…No, I wanted to give him a few more injuries to worry about, but I don't think the attack worked on him." A simple answer placed a worrisome look on the face of others. The firepower of Karyou was the strongest amongst them in term of destructive power, and that was compounded with her Gift having a good affinity for the destruction of gods and dragons. Even then, she had not been able to defeat it.

Azi Dahaka, the Last Trial of Humanity, a Last Embryo. Being the manifestation of a Last Trial, he would have held the power on par to the Authority of Host Master in his body. And it was safe to assume that their situation was due to some sort of trick that resided within his spiritual status.

"Now that we understand the shortcoming of our battle prowess, let's head back to the city first. There's also a need to ten to Karyou-chan and that guy's injuries."

"I agree. Let's take this chance to rally our troop while the Game's rules are still in effect-"

"Did you think that I would allow that?" the voice that came from the fire pillar caused the group to stiffen in surprise. As they turned to the direction of the fire pillar, the shadow of the dragon was already on its way toward them.

It wasn't a strike from their blind spot, but a direct attack that punctuated and carved up the building in its way as it homed on them in a straight line.

"Everyone, scatter!" following Karyou's shout, the group jumped upward. But Jack was an interval slower in his reaction.

"Guaah!" the shadow turned into blades and lashed out at Jack's body. In an instant, his right torso was ripped, spilling his innards.

"Jack!" but before the blades could travel any further, from above a black trident had pierced into the body of shadow and dragged it down toward the ground. As Leticia moved over to help Jack, the one who save him from death in the nick of time landed in front of their eyes.

"Master Burai!" landing before them, was Burai. The parts where his fleshes were gouged out had recovered somewhat, and he had substituted his missing arm with a prosthetic one made from black mist, but in his current state to fight the three headed dragon would be the same as suicide.

"So you can still stand, Beast of Old." As the dragon stepped out from the fire pillar, the Hosts had their eyes widened in shock. His pure white body did not have even the smallest burnt mark. Karyou's flames which were akin to the blaze of the sun failed to inflict any sort of damage on him.

"One tough nut to crack, ain't he?" seeing the surprise look in the eyes of its enemies, the dragon let out a laugh while revealing its incisors.

"'Will you be able to make my blood boils?', your answer to my question, I have received it. Now, face its despair." the dragon tore a wound on its shoulder as blood gushed out. Trickling onto the ground, the stone paved road started to take form of a two headed dragon. Then came an unexpected turn of event.

The dragon raised its palm up high, and this time it was Burai's turn to widen his eyes. For in the dragon's palm, was his missing arm.

"Take it." The dragon threw the arm at the newborn clone. As the clone swallowed the arm, it started to undergo a major transformation. Sharp fins started protruding on its back all the way to the two heads while strange claws grew out from its knees and elbows. Its eyes changed to a glow of purple and finally, its pure white body became jet black.

"Damn bastard…!" the three headed dragon had used Burai's arm with his blood in it to strengthen its own clone.

"GEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAH!" completing its transformation, the clone let out a deafening cry.

"Now then, Beast of Old. You want your limb back, come and get it." As the whole group was still in a state of daze, the dragon gave a provocation directed toward Burai. Gritting his teeth, Burai looked over his shoulder at Leticia.

"Leticia, take them back to the Airborne Citadel. I'll deal with that thing."

"Master, right now you're in no state to be fighting! We haven't the slightest clue as to how different that new clone is after taking in your blood! We need take care of your injury first then come up with a new strategy-"

"Leticia." With an adamant voice, he cut in on Leticia's words.

"Take them back to the Airborne Citadel, and find the lad. Whatever plan you might have in the future, he holds the key to it."

Leticia greatly protested the idea of Burai staying behind to fight in his current state, and although she was completely right, Burai also has a point in this. Him and the new dragon clone weren't a part of any Game imposed on Azi Dahaka. So even if Azi cannot attack the citadel while they are regrouping, the dragon clone can. And now that it had taken in Burai's blood, there's no better opponent than the one who possessed the same blood and understand what it is capable of.

Leticia looked at him in the eyes, and she saw his eyes were still same as ever. The eyes of the one who will definitely live and come back, not the one who had given up all hope of living.

It was a hard decision which she has to make. Truthfully speaking, she just wanted to drag Burai back to the citadel by force if she has to. But this is a battle where the entire Little Garden is at stake so there is no place for her personal feelings. And knowing her master, nothing could sway him once he had made up his mind.

"As you wish, Master." Biting her lips, Leticia bowed her head slightly. Hearing that answer, Burai grinned widely and turned his gaze back to the dragon and its clone.

Taking off his kimono, his body covered in wounds that were still healing and the large scar on his back came into view. The black mist emitting from his body started to flickering with the purple energy as they condensed into four glowing stakes which then pierced into Burai's back.

"Guh…!" as blood started gushing out, the stakes took them in like empty syringe sucking in liquid. Inside, the glowing purple energy started to assimilate with the blood as the scar on Burai's back also started to glow.

"I can't tell you to not worry about me. What I can tell, is that I will be back, I will return to your side, like I always do. So rest assure." Glancing back one last time, Burai said those words to Leticia before black mist engulfed his entire body.

At that moment, his spiritual level suddenly skyrocketed along with a burst of black aura. Far higher than anything anyone had ever sensed coming from him. Right now, his spiritual level was, on par with a 3-digit Demon Lord.

"What in the world…?" witnessing the chain of unfolding events, Karyou couldn't help but exclaimed. And she was speaking for the whole group.

When the black aura cleared off, the new form of Burai surprised even the three headed dragon.

The four glowing stakes had taken on the form of two pairs of arms growing out from his back. He had no armor on, only the mask. When he opened his mouth slightly, something like purple energy could be seen leaking out. On his back around where his scar is and all over his body, the veins of energy was replaced with glowing runes. Not just any runes, they were Sanskrit runes.

Burai had taken on the form of a demigod. The strongest demigod who represents pride, power and triumph, whose body and soul are forged by the flame of countless battle and conflict, whose shadow presented on every battlefield. The demigod who is the Embodiment of War, an Asura.

"GEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" with a war cry, Burai immediately appeared before the black two headed dragon and started pounding it with his fists. The four extra arms and his substituted one were moving as if they were actual living entities, which just added onto his monstrosity right now. Suddenly being assaulted, the dragon clone did not react in time and could only take the full impact of the punches.

With only one punch, the dragon clone was forced down on its knees as a huge depression formed on the ground below. Two punches, it feet were buried into the ground, taking away its mobility. Three punches, the two heads were smashed into the ground with the speed exceeding terminal velocity.

Switching to his right arms, Burai delivered 3 punches at once but aimed at the ground instead of the dragon clone. With a massive tremor, a giant black thorn erupted form underground, right in the middle of the dragon clone's chest. The impact was point blank as it was catapulted high into the air. Taking this chance, Burai jumped at the clone and dragged it far away from the Game Stag and from the Airborne Citadel as possible.

"May you return with triumph, my Master." Praying for the safety of her master, Leticia then looked at the citadel.

"Croix, if you can hear me bring us back to the citadel now!" as she finished her sentence, the group then disappeared without a trace from their current spot. Being the only one left, the three headed dragon felt no need to pursue after them.

"Tremble and struggle all you can and while you can. For I will hunt down every last one of you."

* * *

 **Shiraga:** I was so tempted to throw a Metal Gear referrence into this chapter


	18. Chapter 15

**Shiraga:** lower thy pitchfork, commoners. Short chapter, correct, but the violence is soon to come

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Then, Rabbit was blessed**

* * *

Great Hall of the Airborne Citadel.

After the make-over of the Underwood's residents, the Airborne Citadel was looking better than ever. But right now, the Great Hall was filled with injured refugees and the bedrooms were long occupied by the gravely wounded. Whereas, the lightly injured were given towels for blankets and they huddled in the corner where space was available.

The heavily injured members of the fire dragon squad lied in the courtyard to nurse their wings while harboring a feeling of self-reproach.

And among the injured was the figure of Izayoi. A bed had been prepared for him by Jack who prioritized the retrieval to rush him back to the airborne castle. An apt description of his current appearance would be one who is riddled with sores and puncture marks.

Bruises, cuts and gashes everywhere, some parts were swelling up while others blood was gushing out. His blood loss was reaching the critical stage for his body was starting to get colder and colder. Even without close inspection, one could tell that his body has fractures all over. And his hand which held the Aurora Pillar was, damaged beyond recognition.

It was already a miracle that he was able to survive in this state. And the members of the No Name, Lily and Shirayuki who witnessed his form riddled with wounds gave a small cry.

"Iza, Izayoi-sama…!"

"My lord…!"

The two, along with all the other children behind them, they probably travelled here with Leticia. Seeing that Ouroboros had made its move, the Community Headquarter would no longer be safe. And it would make more sense for them to come along to support their Community in the war efforts.

And witnessing the dire state of Izayoi was enough to rob them off their tongues. As the supporting members of the Community, the children were seriously shaken by the defeat of one of their strongest Players.

Lads who were trembling and looking pale, girls who covered their mouths as tears rolled down their cheeks. But of the Senior group, Lily's reaction was swift and decisive.

"Get…Get me a tub of hot water and bring lots of bandages. Also bring the blood producing machine and the unicorn's horn over!"

"Aye, ah!"

"Quickly! We can still make it, everyone, get on it on the double!" Lily sprinted over to Izayoi with a handkerchief. Although there were simple treatments and immediate responses were given to all of them, the body had yet to sanitized. The people in charge of the emergency procedures were too busy to mind the detail and Lily used her handkerchief to wipe the blood off Izayoi's face.

"Everyone!" then came the loud sound of a clap which snapped all the kids back to senses. Standing before them was Yasuragi.

"Our Master is still alive, but he needs treatment soon. And we're going to give him just that." With an adamant tone and eyes full of determination, she calmed the kids down and at the same time raised their morale.

"Everyone understand? Then follow the task Lily-chan had given you. The faster the better, let's get down to work!"

"Got it!" they shouted in unison and ran off to carry out their task. In the meantime, Yasuragi lso hurried over to Izayoi with Lily and Shirayuki.

"Th, thank you, Yasuragi-san."

"No, this is nothing. You're actually more admirable, Lily-chan." With a smile, Yasuragi casted a green healing light in her palm on Izayoi. It cannot heal him completely, but it can at least prevent his conditions from worsening.

"Neechan! Neechan! We're done with distributing towels over here!"

"Towels and bandages, done! Done!" nearby, Yuugure and Yuuyake were also busy running around to help tending to the wounded and the refugees. Even in this situation, their voices retained the usual cheerful tone.

"Thanks, you two. Now go help the other kids."

"Okay!" as the two spun on their heels and about to run off, they turned around to look at their elder sister again.

"Neechan…Master will be back, right?" the twins tried to not show it, but their shoulders were clearly shaking. It was understandable.

Their master is still fighting out there. Knowing what he's capable of, they made that their driving force to take care of the rear, so their master can focus his battle on the front. But at the same time that became the source of their anxiety. It is exactly because they know what he's capable of, they know how the battle will progress.

The excitement when seeing the world they've never seen, being confused when trying on new things, feeling blissful when being accepted to a new family, worried when their beloved one go out to the battlefield, and the fear of losing that beloved one. These feelings are all their first. Thus, they are at a lost.

At this crossroad of life, like children being separated from their parents, they are at a lost as where to go and what to do. If they do not make their own goal, they would probably collapse under the pressure that they created for themselves. That is why, as the eldest sister, she has to take their hand and be their beacon in the dark.

"Of course. This is master that we are talking about. Our master. He will definitely come back while flashing a wide grin like he always does." A gentle smile and a tender voice, Yasuragi reassured her two little sisters. Hearing the words of their elder sister, the twins immediately brightened up.

"You're right! Master will definitely come back!"

"Definitely! Definitely!" encouraging themselves, the twins then ran off. Standing nearby with towels readied in her hands, Shirayuki let out a sigh and gave a smile.

" _What strong little girl they are. My masters, if any of you ever made these endearing girls cry I'll make sure to give you both an earful."_

Shirayuki made her retort at Izayoi and Burai while also making a vow in her heart. At the same time, the airborne castle shook violently. For the shockwaves of the battle to travel all the way here, the carnage on the ground must be way out of everyone's wildest imagination.

" _Don't you die on us now, my masters. For the one who could defeat that Demon Lord, I'm afraid there are only you two right now."_

* * *

At the same time in another room, on the bed lied Yo. After the battle with the two dragon clones, she had come down with a headache of unknown cause. The pain was so unbearable that she could not move even if she forced her body to. Luckily, just before she lost conscious the reinforcement arrived and she was brought back to the Airborne Citadel.

Rolling around nonstop on the bed while sweating heavily, it seems she was having a nightmare.

" _The toll that you have to pay for that power, you will become a monster."_

" _It seems whatever power you were using, the toll has finally exceeded the limit of your body"_

The image and words of Graiya and Maxwell appeared in her dream, both were talking about the price for her immense power. Graiya had said that her Gift, the Genome Tree, the toll to its power was to forsake the human and embrace the beast.

Then another chain of images appeared. First, was the image of a Pegasus and a griffin, then the demon wolf Marchosias, and lastly the Great Garuda. All of them were forming a circle around her, staring at her with the eyes of predator. And without any warning, they plunged at her, tearing her apart.

"AAAAAAH!" just in time before the gory part, Yo jolted up from her bed, looking pale and still sweating heavily.

"That…that was…a really bad dream…" panting while trying to calm herself down, she looked around to get a grasp on the surroundings.

"This is…the airborne castle? Right…I remember seeing Sarah before blacking out…But, what was that headache anyway…?" swinging her legs to the side of the bed, she got down and went for the door.

The situation outside was hectic. The wounded lying all over the great hall, the refugees occupying any available space that they can get and the rest busily running around to deliver towels, bandages and medicines or just simply looking for their relatives.

Following along the great hall, Yo slowly made her way to the upper floors. The interior of the castle was now filled with furnishings and decorum from Underwood. If it was any other day, Yo would be able to admire the beauty that the castle once had after the renovation, but today wasn't one of those days.

As she reached the upper floor, following the scent she arrived before a room with giant wooden door. It seems the place used to be where conferences are held, now it is being used as the command center. Knocking on the door three times, Yo then walked in after gaining the permission of the ones inside.

"Yo-dono! Thanks goodness that you're okay." Sitting at the table, Sarah said with an exhilarated voice. Sitting next to her, was a guest member of the Draco Greif Alliance, and also one of the No Name's acquaintance – Coppelia.

"Sarah, and Coppelia too?" Yo blinked in surprise upon learning that Coppelia had remained in Underwood this whole time.

"I'm just a stand in for the Game Controller post, seeing that they don't have anyone. Beside, being part of a large scale Community would be much easier for me to find my father."

"Right." Yo gave a wry smile before moving to reporting on the situation. There was a need to prioritize the search for Kuro Usagi and Asuka's location and the battle in Kouen City after. Reinforcement may have arrived, but that doesn't mean the situation will immediately get better. In fact, against the opponent who they are up against this time, the arrival of reinforcement may just add on to the number of casualties.

"We've got the gist of the situation…but, that sure is troubling. The condition of the No Name is much worse than I had expected."

"Yeah. There's no way for us to help them if we do not know the location where they were thrown to."

"…Mhm, not only Kuro Usagi but even Percher and Willa are also MiA. Argh! This sure is a headache. If Garol-san was here, then we could have ask him for some insights." The three folded their arms as they were seriously in a pinch.

The Game Stage this time is a special one. And the only one who is the most knowledgeable about it wasn't here right now to help them. No wait, there was another one, maybe even wiser than Garol and he's right here, in the Airborne Citadel right at this moment.

"Wait, there's one! If it's him he might be able to solve all of these problems!"

"Who?"

"The one who told us about the situation on your side, the one who invited the help from Queen Halloween and the one who also has a deep connection with the No Name. After all, he's-"

"A member of the original No Name." as Sarah was talking, the voice of a man interrupted into their conversation. The three looked to where the voice came from, on the high chair which was empty just a moment ago sat an old gentleman wearing a round bowler hat and a tuxedo. Tapping the tip of his cane onto the ground a few times, the man stood up then tipped his hat.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Kasukabe Yo. I am Baron La Croix, a member of the original No Name. Well then, I heard that you required my assistance."

* * *

North side, in an unexplored sector of the forest.

" _This sure is a quiet place."_ Was the first impression Asuka had about the forest.

The only sound that could be heard was the rustling of trees as wild birds roosted on the branches and the gallop of wild beasts on the moist ground as she heard them passed by. Various calls and howls echoed in the night as Asuka started the fire that would warm up their campsite.

"It's really is quiet here. This might actually be the first time that I've heard this silence in Little Garden."

"…Ah! W-well, because this place is an uncharted sector, s-so not many would come here. A-and beside, if we look close enough there might be a few Gift Games around." A moment later in providing a reply, Kuro Usagi said in a stuttered tone. She had been like this ever since she was rescued by Almathea.

Everything Asuka said would reach her a moment later, sometimes she would reply but in stutter, sometime remain in a trance. Two of her comrades stayed behind to fight the opponent known as the strongest God Killer after all, and there was no way to know whether they are still alive or not right now.

Noticing that the atmosphere was getting more and more depressing, and maintaining the silence wasn't the best solution, Asuka tried to change the topic. Throwing a kindling into the fire, she moved closer to Kuro Usagi.

"You're worried about them, right?" hearing the question, Kuro Usagi flinched a bit before answering.

"Of course. How could Kuro Usagi not be?"

"Well, I am too. But at the same time, I also believe that they are okay. Alma may have been too frank on her words, but she also said that if it's Burai-san, he can find an escape for both of them."

"Yes, Kuro Usagi hopes so…" the atmosphere became quiet again. Sitting before the fire, Asuka changed the topic again, and this time it took a rather unexpected turn.

"Hey, Kuro Usagi. This may sound kinda out of nowhere, what do you think of Burai-san?"

"Eh?" Asuka's sudden question caused Kuro Usagi to give a surprised cry.

"The truth is, during the incident with Izayoi-kun's headphone, us 'Outlanders' had a small tea party to get to know about each other. And just before the Game, Willa-san asked me and Kasukabe-san about him."

"Amongst the three of us, I think I have the least interaction with him. So I just want the opinion from different point of views."

"Ha…" adjusting her sitting posture, it was Kuro Usagi's turn to talk as Asuka took on the role of a listener.

"Burai-san, he's…very strong. All of our battles against the Demon Lords, he and Izayoi-san would always be on the frontline and the first to charge into battle."

"At time he's rather cryptic, because he preferred to express his thoughts through action instead of words. But the fact that he cares a great deal and is kind to his comrades, albeit in his own way."

"It might just because he's much older than any of us, but he gives off the air of someone who you can always rely on, always turn to when you need help. Like…a big brother. A very admirable big brother."

"Indeed, he is." Giving a nod, Asuka replied.

"Hehe, I guess everyone set him as theirs goal then." Kuro Usagi gave a wry smile, but Asuka immediately turned to her, giving a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Eh?"

"Listen, Kuro Usagi. Burai-san is indeed very strong, but none of us set him as an example to work toward to. Even Kasukabe-san who has been training under him doesn't see him as an image that she wants to become, but rather a target to surpass." Clearing her throat to collect her thoughts, Asuka continued.

"If I have to choose a beacon light, then Izayoi-kun would be the better choice. Burai-san, he's more like the darkness."

"The…darkness?"

"Yup. But this darkness is gentle and tranquil. Inside the embrace of that darkness, you are given the peace of mind, so that you can realize your own 'light'. You never notice, but he's always there, offering a helping hand from the dark, until you can reach the light on your own two feet."

Then there was only the crackling sound of the kindling in the fire. A night breeze brushed by the foliage making the leaves rustled, but Kuro Usagi noticed that something was amiss. There was no longer the gallop of beasts.

"Asuka-san, get down!" Kuro Usagi pulled Asuka's clothes forcefully to get her to lie down. Asuka was bewildered by the sudden change, but she soon understood the meaning behind such action in the next moment.

A glint of reflected light in its ruby eyes, the pure white body of the two headed dragon appeared as it flew over their head while giving a roar. If Asuka had been standing, she would have had her body gnawed.

"GEEEYAAAAAAAH!"

"Tch, obstruct that dragon!" waving the only Gift in her hand, the Hamelin Wind Cutter Flute, Asuka bestowed the trees with mock Divinity and gave her order.

Following that, the trees started to stretch and roil the ground like an agitated beast. Twigs transformed into arrowheads and branches changed into hundred spears as they pierced the four limbs of the dragon. It did not matter if they were normal trees, for they were bestowed with mock Divinity thus gaining strength exceeding that of any normal weapons.

But as a price for the power, the tree would start to wither at a rapid rate after accomplishing theirs mission for they could handle the immense power.

"Asuka-san, let's use this chance to escape!" grabbing Asuka by her waist, Kuro Usagi kicked off the ground.

"Escape? But to where?!"

"If the two headed dragon can find us, then we must still be close to Kouen City! If we can meet up with everyone, we'll have a chance at this!" Kuro Usagi did not have her Spear of Indra right now, and if the dragon was to summon its clone, she cannot both fend them off and protect Asuka at the same time. So the only option now is to run and hopefully meet up with their comrades.

As Kuro Usagi sprinted off, the trees which restrained the two headed dragon had already burnt up their spiritual power and were instantly reduced to withered logs. Being freed from its restrain, blood started spurting out from its fresh wounds, and from that blood even more one headed dragons were being produced and multiplied.

On the run, Asuka continued to bestow mock Divinity to the trees on the way to restrain the new dragon clones. This method yields only temporary effect, it's still better than nothing.

But the dragon with the pure white body wasn't their only assailant. From their right, aa source of intense heat wave rushed at them. Noticing this, Kuro Usagi quickly ducked down as Asuka gave order to her Water Tree branch bestowed with mock Divinity to form a water barrier to shield them.

The forest was burnt down in an instant, and the second assailant revealed itself from the sea of flame. Possessing a body of magma, the second two headed dragon leaves a trail of flame after every of its step.

From the right, the dragon with the magma body. From behind, the dragon with the pure white body and its clones were also closing in. Hugging Asuka tightly, Kuro Usagi whispered.

"Asuka-san, please hold on tight. Kuro Usagi will try to make a break through." As soon as Asuka nodded, Kuro Usagi leapt into the air with all her might.

A moment later in reacting, the magma dragon turned one of its head toward them and let loose a breath of hellfire. Using the tree, Kuro Usagi dodged the attack while avoiding the assaulting one headed dragon clones.

" _So many, I cannot dodge all of them!"_ the number of the dragon clones was nearing the hundred. There wasn't many place with no dragon clones crawling about for Kuro Usagi to use as foothold, and even then that number was reduced even more due to the hellfire from the magma dragon.

" _If only I have my spear right now!"_

"… _Y…ca…"_ at that moment, her heart started beating faster, and she thought that she heard a strange voice. Kuro Usagi quickly dismissed that them as her fatigue and focused on escaping from the dragon clones.

" _It will not end like this! Not now, not here!"_

" _We have yet to restore our Flag! We have yet to take back our Name!"_

" _We have yet to defeat the Demon Lord whom we needed to exact revenge on!"_

" _And we have yet to host our own Halloween Festival!"_

" _How could we die when we have yet to finish even a single task?!"_

"… _ou…al…I sha…"_ her heart was beating faster and faster, and the voice strange voice continued to ring in her ears.

But it seemed that it was finally the end of the line for them.

Coming to a stop, the two looked around to see that they have completely surrounded.

"They got us." Asuka muttered.

Hundred pairs of ruby eyes glinting with the red light full of intimidation. The two headed dragons and its clones had blocked them off every possible escape routes. Asuka had readied her flute, but there wasn't much she could do with it now for all the trees had been either burnt down or trampled over.

"Asuka-san, thank you."

"Eh?"

"This whole time, Kuro Usagi has been relying on all of you guys a lot, yet you guys did not utter a single complain and even give Kuro Usagi a lot in return. It makes Kuro Usagi very happy."

"But that won't do. Continue to rely on everyone will not do at all. That's why, from now on Kuro Usagi will also fight, side by side with everyone. We still haven't done a single task yet, there's still a lot to do."

"That's why, we will win, we will make it back, together with everyone!"

Hearing Kuro Usagi's words, Asuka thought that she was trying to give a speech to raise the morale. Because no matter how you look at it, this situation is just hopeless. But she also noticed that something was different about Kuro Usagi. The most noticeable being, her hair seemed to be emanating a purple aura.

As Kuro Usagi finished her words, the dragon clones all plunged at them. And also at that very moment, from the sky thunder continuously struck down on the dragon clones, knocking them all away and instantly burnt them to crisp.

"GEEEYAAAAAAAH!" one of the two headed dragons let out a roar and charged forward, but suffered the same fate as the one headed clones. The right part of its upper body was reduced to crisp from the thunder strikes. As the thunderstorm increase in intensity, one of them struck down near the two of them, right in front of Kuro Usagi.

Asuka was covering her eyes from the intense flash that the thunder emitted, but when she peeked through the gap of her fingers, she saw the Spear of Indra which she should have dropped when being thrown here by Maxwell was stabbing in the ground before Kuro Usagi.

" _Your calling, I shall answer it."_

The next event surprised her even more. As Kuro Usagi reached out her hand toward the spear, the spear turned black on its own and the purple aura of her hair also started glowing brighter.

But, how? Burai had already retrieved his blood yet the Spear of Indra still managed to turn black without it. And even Asuka could tell, that right now her spiritual level when she wielded the spear was much stronger than the time when Burai did.

Raising the black Spear of Indra up high, the thunderstorm get even more fierce as half of the dragon clones were instantly burnt to crisp.

"Pierce them and burnt them to crisp, Spear of Indra!" flying at the speed of the fifth cosmic velocity, the black Spear of Indra with its destructive capability increased many folds instantly decimated and atomized all the dragon clones on its path. Just like last time, its ability to strike true to its intended target might have weakened, but with that destructive capability it does not require a clean hit to destroy its target.

Not only that, the thunderstorm above had also let loose another rain of thunder strikes onto the rest. In a blink of an eye, all those hundred clones were reduced to nothingness.

" _That's right. We will definitely come back to those days, when we could all laugh happily together."_

* * *

 **Shiraga:** Burai Onii-chan? Aye or Nay?


	19. Chapter 16

**Shiraga:** I did promise the violence, but I didn't say it would be a long chapter. Now will you please put away those ptichforks.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: the right thing**

* * *

On the ground, in a remote region faraway from the London Replica.

"GEEEYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"GEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Letting out their deafening war cries, demigod and dragon charged at each other. Raising its claws, the black two headed dragon swung them down in a cross pattern as shockwaves were shot out. Cleaving the earth open, the shockwaves left behind trails as they travelled forward, cutting down anything unfortunate enough to be in their path.

But attack of that level was no threat to the strongest demigod. Raising one of his right arm, the demigod effortlessly deflected the shockwaves. Maintaining his charge, the demigod pounced at the black dragon.

Opening its jaw wide, the dragon intended to sink its fangs into the demigod's flesh. With the strength enough to erase stars from the night sky behind his punch, a left uppercut was sent at the jaw of the dragon, shutting its mouth and knocked its head half a circle backward.

But during that time, the dragon had also sent its other head at the demigod. This time was an attack from the side. The demigod did not dodge for such thought never occurred in his mind in the first place. With only two arms, the demigod opened the dragon jaws wide open. Then with his four free arms, he chugged shockwaves after shockwaves down the dragon's throat.

Having one of its head constrained, the dragon tried to shake the demigod off by letting out a breath of hellfire. But the demigod was the more cunning one. Quickly letting go of his grip on the lower jaw, the demigod did a somersault and with a stomp of his leg, he closed the dragon's jaws shut and causing its breath of hellfire to, 'backfired'.

Streaks of flame leaked out through the gap in the dragon's fangs as it exploded prematurely inside its mouth. Seeing that it was being overwhelmed, the dragon backed off with its wings of shadow. Not letting his opponent have any room for a breather, the demigod quickly pursued.

For an instant, the black dragon smirked as its wing of shadow wrapped around its arm and transformed into a giant blade. The backing off was a bait. The giant blade came down on the demigod full of malice and every intention to cleave him into halves.

But the demigod pressed on with his pursue. One thing, there was no time to dodge and second, in this kind of battle there's no other way but forward. The moment one is forced into the defensive state, no telling when another chance to turn on the offensive will come, and no telling if one is still alive till then.

As the blade was coming down, the demigod clapped four of his arms on the side of the blade, stopping it in its track. Even then, he was pressed down by the sheer brute force of the swing and a huge depression formed beneath his feet.

"GEEEEYAAAAAAAH!" the dragon roared and channeled even more strength into the blade, pressing its opponent down even more. He could not move from his position, but he could not let go of the blade either. Seeing that he cannot get out of this situation without some sacrifice, the demigod crossed his two free arms to form a lock. As he let the blade came down on him, he retracted his four arms. Aiming at one single spot on the blade, the demigod simultaneously released four punches with the strength enough to erase stars from the night sky behind each.

"GEEEAAAAAAH!"

One punch, the blade only budged a little. Second and third punch, cracks started forming and got bigger. Last punch, the blade broke into halves. With the giant blade out of the way, the demigod kicked off the ground to push forward. The dragon then changed its tactic and shot out millions of shadow blades.

The number is far too great and their movements were too complicated to dodge effectively. So the demigod decided to go for a take them head on. In his six palms, spheres of black mist were formed. Clenching his fists, the spheres then dispersed and wrapped around his fists.

The first wave of shadow blades, the moment they touched the demigod's fists, they disappeared without a trace. The sectors where his hands wrapped in black mist touched, they looked like they were cleanly gouged out.

Then the following waves, each time the demigod threw a punch an explosion of black mist occurred and the shadow blades were no more. It's as if they were…devoured. Millions of blades clashed with millions of punches. When the demigod had successfully broken through, the dragon was waiting.

A giant spearhead came flying at the speed of the fourth cosmic velocity.

Maintaining his posture, the demigod countered the incoming spearhead with his own punch. The shockwaves when the two attacks collided completely razed down everything within range. And inside the cloud of dust, the demigod had shattered the spearhead into pieces, but his arm also suffered the same fate.

"GEEEYAAAAAAH!"

"GEEEEAAAAAAH!"

Demigod and dragon let out another war cry. Plunging themselves at the other, they traded blows for blows, eye for an eye and blood for blood. Now, on the battlefield there was only the sound of their fists clashing, and their ever resounding cries.

* * *

Airborne Citadel.

After the first exchange which did not end well, the vanguard group had retreated from the frontline back to the Airborne Citadel, with 2 of their members suffering injuries. Roc Demon Lord, Karyou's wound was not critical and with her demigod's nature, Garuda and phoenix bloodline, she healed up right away.

As for the other, Jack o' Lantern or right now, Jack the Ripper, he would have been put out of commission if it was not for Burai's timely save. However, his injuries were still the most severe and was currently recuperating.

Beside Jack, even Willa the Ignis Fatuus who's also a powerful player was also missing. But fortunately, not all recent news are bad news.

Thanks to Jack prioritizing the retrieval of Izayoi, the treatment from the senior group along with the use of the unicorn horn, his recovery already reached 90% in just a short period of time. And the other two missing members had also returned.

Asuka and Kuro Usagi had been successfully rescued. After the awakening of Kuro Usagi's new power, the two had returned to Kouen City and was teleported to the citadel by Baron La Croix.

Speaking of Kuro Usagi. It seems the duration of a day had passed, and the effect of Aura Alteration had expired. Her hair has returned to its usual color of blue, along with her Gift of Judge Master. But that was not all.

The effect of Aura Alteration had wear off, but the blood remained. With the Moon Rabbit's blood having similar properties, the two blood assimilated into each other and resulting in Kuro Usagi obtaining the power of the Yajuu's blood permanently.

There was one small setback, however. Whenever she evokes the power of the Yajuu's blood, her hair would still transform to black and she would not be recognized by Little Garden's central network as Judge Master. But at the very least, she now gained control over the new power and became much stronger.

From the report of the ones who took part in the fight, namely Izayoi, Kouryuu, Karyou, Leticia and Nameless, all the pieces to their puzzle had been assembled. The War Strategizing Assembly which had just ended was for the purpose of coming up with a countermeasure against Azi Dahaka with all those pieces serving as the foundation.

And this time, the plan to take down Azi Dahaka, the key role falls on the No Name, but not Izayoi nor Burai, but Kudou Asuka.

Asuka, Leticia and Shirayuki were huddled together while resting after hearing the discussion of the Assembly.

Amongst the trio, Asuka was the palest in her complexion as blood seemed to have drained from her face. She was holding her hands tightly while having an expression of worry and a brooding silence. If it was the usual fiery Asuka, she would have voiced her dissatisfaction immediately.

"…That's unbelievable. Leticia, is she serious about that plan? That's completely nuts, can we really trust it?"

"In term of calculation for success rate, Lapko is unrivaled."

"Mhm, since the strategy is devised by the Laplace Demon, I will put my faith in it then. Although that would place a huge mental strain on Asuka…"

Shirayuki had a serious expression as she concurred with Leticia in the regard of trusting in Laplace's ability. However, the role that Asuka was about to play was much larger than what she had described it to be. Moreover, it wasn't a humane plan to be carried out either.

"…Bestowing mock Divinity on the remaining strength count. The fire dragons and the ghost types should be able to withstand the process to some extent, but how many would actually be left standing to continue the battle."

Hearing Shirayuki's words, Asuka's expression became even graver. Mock Divinity is a double edged sword that granted an individual power on the level of god, in exchange for shaving away at their life span.

"There's actually a way. To strengthen our remaining force for the upcoming battle, and to make sure that they come back alive." As Shirayuki and Asuka turned their gazes to Leticia, she took out a dark purple Gift Card.

"That Gift Card is…"

"Before staying behind to take on the black dragon clone, master Burai had instructed me with these words."

" _Find the lad. Whatever plan you might have in the future, he holds the key to it."_

"When master Izayoi woke up, he gave me this Gift Card. It seems master Burai had left his Gift Card with master Izayoi. And inside, there was this." From the Gift Card, Leticia pulled out the gourd which Burai always have with him, the Gourd of the Drunken Oni. Taking off the cap, she poured the content inside into a small cup.

The sake inside was of a glittering gold. The moment they were out of the container, a sweet aroma then filled the room. Just by smelling it, all the negative effect of both the body and the mind quickly disappeared.

"This is the sake made from the Golden Apple."

"What?!" Asuka and Shirayuki immediately raised their voices.

The Golden Apple tree along with the three Hesperides Sisters, Yasuragi, Yuugure and Yuuyake were Burai's spoil of war during the time the four of them had a competition to see who get to stay in Underwood to enjoy the Harvest Festival the longest.

The Golden Apple tree was Mother Earth Gaia's present and also her blessing to Zeus and Hera wedding. The Golden Apple was also the goal of one of Hercules's eleven labor. The tree symbolized the Unobtainable, Blessing of the Gods and Immortality. As such, those who consumed the apple from this tree shall obtain power akin to Gods.

The tree itself is a Divinity holder, and the apples can grant Divinity to those who eat it.

"Yasuragi-chan said that, these apples are just the normal ones. So although they can grant Divinity, it is only for a limited time. Only the apples that bear once every 100 years can grant permanent Divinity, but right now this is more than we can ask for." Hearing up to this point, Shirayuki finally understood what Leticia meant.

"I see. By granting them Divinity first then bestow mock Divinity after that, the former will act as a base to fully utilize the strength of the latter. Then the setback of having their life span shaved away will become null!"

"As expected of Burai-san, such amazing foresight in battle…" Asuka's expression had brightened up somewhat, but her mind was still in a total mess.

Granting Divinity and mock Divinity on the remaining force, it might have been a necessary action to be undertaken for the operation. But Kudou Asuka, the one who was to carry out that operation was only just a fifteen years old girl.

The thought of ordering others to rush to their deaths and gamble their lives on the line just for the sake of being useful in battle is not a natural thought that commonly crosses her mind on any usual day. It was a responsibility too heavy for such a young girl like her to bear.

With the Golden Apple sake, the drawback of mock Divinity bestowal is negated, but essentially they would still be rushing to meet their maker on her order. One way or another, the death of the fire dragons was her fault, Asuka thought.

" _I know that this is an important battle, that if we do not win it would spell the death for all of us, so that everyone would gladly throw away their lives just to enter the fray, to fight for their beloved ones…I know that!"_

" _But is it really the right thing to do? We fight, because we want to prevail, because we want to be at our beloved one's side, then what's the point of that if we were to die here?"_

" _Is it really the right thing to do? Is it really the right thing…for me to do? What should I do…?"_

* * *

Airborne Citadel, the Grand Corridor.

"…It's soooooo big~"

Wandering alone in the Grand Corridor, seeming to have gotten herself lost, was Kasukabe Yo. She was wandering along the corridor carrying a bag stuffed with food inside, while also biting on an apple.

She wanted to find out about Izayoi, Asuka and Kuro Usagi's conditions, and also find Croix for he said he had something to discuss with her. But because she was busy stuffing herself with which she called a 'light snack' and because the place was too big, she got lost within the multitude of corridors.

She could have used her senses to track them down, but due to all the refugees currently taking shelter in the castle, the air was filled with the smell of blood and medicine, so the method does not yield effective.

As she continued to wander, she felt the presence of someone behind her and turned around.

"Croix-san."

"Ohoho, and here I thought I was being very sneaky. You really surprised me, Miss Kasukabe." Tipping his bowler hat, Baron La Croix laughed.

"Mhm, your power is similar to Willa, a type of teleportation, right? If that's the case, then I can tell where you will appear from."

"Yes, you have demonstrated that you clearly can. Your father, Kasukabe Koumei is the same which spoil my fun of surprising others a lot. But I feel that your method of doing so is different from him."

"Yup, because instead of the five senses, I detect them through their aura."

"Oh, the aura, you say? Is it by the one named 'Burai Kudoku', the one who's still fighting on the ground?"

"Yup. Burai-san is very strong. The strongest amongst us four."

"Interesting. In fact, the thing that I want to discuss with you is also about him and the power that he taught you."

"Really?"

"Yes. It might have something to do with your headache."

"…?!"

With a snap of his fingers, Baron La Croix had teleported both him and Yo into a different room. A small table with a set of four chairs, it looks like a waiting room for the guests.

"Take a seat, Miss Kasukabe." He motioned for Yo to come over as he pulled out the chair for her. After Yo did so, he then walked around the table while twirling his cane.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions. First, the power that that man Burai taught you, what are its applications?"

"Hm…It's called Aura Control. He said that it's a kind of air of a living being which is invisible to the five senses. Each has a unique aura of their own and never two of the same. By reading the aura of others, I can read them like an open book and even a few pages ahead."

"Then by blending my aura into the surroundings, I become completely undetectable from other's five senses, or by expanding my aura into a field and anything within range is under my complete control. The latter was how I was able to counter yours and Maxwell's teleportation."

"Second, can you break this 'complete control' down for easier understanding?"

"It's like an extension of the body. The aura can reach where your limbs can't and it aide me in controlling my power."

"Fascinating. Next question, during its usage, how many time did you transform using the Genome Tree?"

"I think it was…3 times."

"And which forms were they?"

"Hm…the Pegasus boots and the griffin whirlwind when fighting Maxwell, the demon wolf Marchosias, then the Great Garuda."

"And in your nightmare, did those four also appear?"

"Y- wait, how did you know I had a nightmare? I haven't told anyone yet."

"Just answer the question."

"Y-yes, yes they did. The way they were looking at me, their eyes, they were of a predator eying its prey. Then…all four of them…they plunged at me…intending to tear me apart…" speaking up to this point and recalling the nightmare, Yo stopped abruptly while covering her mouth. Seeing that pressing the matter further won't do any good, Croix tipped his hat and turned away.

"Thank you, Miss Kasukabe. And my apology for making you remember such unpleasant memories."

"It's fine. So, did you arrive at any answer?"

"I have, indeed. Asking you those questions were to fill the gap and double check on my theory. Before coming to you, I had asked Kuro Usagi-chan who was of the similar case."

"My theory goes like this. You and Kuro Usagi-chan are of the same case, the case of Aura Alteration. Only the cause and effect is different. Kuro Usagi-chan came into contact with the blood carrying his aura and her aura was invaded by it."

"But your case, Miss Kasukabe, you actively let your aura came into contact with different auras."

"What?"

"The aura becomes an extension of your body in order to control your power better. And during that process, you accidentally exposed your aura to others, to the Eudemon's auras and they assimilated into yours. You could say you carry not only their powers, but also their auras now."

"Then…is it a bad thing?"

"Oh yes, indeed it is. Like how you said, each living being has a unique aura of their own and never two of the same. This area is rather new to me so I can't say for sure, but if you continue to let your aura be assimilated like that, you may never be able to return to being a human being ever again. And not an Eudemon either."

* * *

On the ground.

The place was reduced to a complete wasteland. The earth being cleaved and divided into two by a giant crater which spans at least a few kilometers in the middle. Giant chunks of bedrock were protruding un from the ground in a disorder fashion, probably the aftermath of an intense exchange of blows.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…"

"Geeeyaaah…"

The battle between Burai and the black dragon clone had been going on for too long, and even then there was still no apparent victor yet.

The dragon clone, one of its head got a spear skewered from the upper down to the lower jaw. The whole left side of its body was rendered useless. Arm, shoulder and leg, all were broken and bent in strange directions, with the skeletal structure inside probably crushed into bits. Both of its shadow wings were in complete tatter, riddled with holes and cuts. The dragon was barely trying to stand on one leg.

As for Burai.

Three out of his six arms had been shattered. The right arm which is his only real arm aside, the other two prosthetic arms were also reaching their limit, covered into cracks. No injury was visible on his body, but right now that was no longer the reason to his current state. He had been fighting constantly with opponent on or higher than his caliber for a day and a half without any proper rest now. And he had lost too much blood both to enhance his weapons and armor, and to his enemies.

The accumulated stress, pain, fatigue and the overtaxed regenerative ability were chipping away at his last bit of stamina. No matter how tough his physical durability or how strong his bloodline is, a machine cannot operate without fuel.

Getting back on his feet with much difficulty, he materialized a giant single bladed axe a rushed at the dragon. Dragging the axe along the ground as he ran, Burai swung it upward, aiming to at least cut one of the dragon's two heads clean off.

Even with one leg rendered useless and both its wing in tatter, the dragon was still fast enough to moved backward to dodge the swing. At the same time, it transformed its right arm into a giant morning star and flailed it at Burai.

Maintaining his momentum from the missed swing, Burai jumped into the air and kicked the morning star away, while also spun his entire body to deliver another axe swing. And yet again the dragon was still fast enough to lean its sickle head backward. But this time, he won't fall for the same trick again.

Redirecting the momentum of his body with the black platforms, Burai managed to change the trajectory of his swing downward. The swing came unexpectedly and from the chin, along its neck and down on its chest, the dragon took the brunt of the attack.

Before the swing could reach its end point, the dragon sacrificed its left arm which should no longer be able to move to deflect the axe away. Nearing his limit, Burai could not even maintain his grip on the handle as the axe slipped out of his hands and flew away.

Seeing its opponent was vulnerable, the dragon let out a breath of hellfire. Being at point blank range, at least the whole left side of his upper body was engulfed by the flame before he could bring up a tower shield to block it. He tried to stand his ground, but the hellfire slowly pushed him away and his right arm which was holding the shield was letting out more cracking sounds by the second.

Finally, the hellfire exploded. The shockwave from the explosion knocked the shield back by a great deal and during that process his right arm gave in and shattered. Being blew away, Burai slid and rolled on the ground a few times before stopping.

"Ka, kahah!" it seemed the shockwave from the explosion had also affected his internal organs which were still in the midst of regenerating for he coughed out a puddle of blood. Kneeling on one knee, he grasped for air while wiping the blood away.

The fight seemed to be at a stalemate for both sides had taken heavy damage, and neither have anything that could score a decisive hit on the other to wrap things up. But if this stalemate was to be dragged on any longer, it would result in a mutual destruction. Burai needs to break this status quo and take down the dragon. But right now trying to stand up was hard enough for him.

" _What's wrong, Black Demon? Just by losing an arm and you're already losing your edge? Looks like I gave you more credit than you deserved."_

Maybe he was hallucinating, but Burai distinctively heard the voice of a certain youth, a certain boy that he hates very much, ringing by his ears. Yet by that voice, he laughed. Behind that mask, and in the face of adversaries, he was laughing.

"Losing my edge? Kehahaha, now that's a bad joke if I ever heard one." Punching the ground, he immediately stood up despite wobbling a bit. To think the voice of the one who he holds a deep hatred for got him back on his feet. Oh, the irony.

"I haven't even unsheathed my blade yet." With his last bit of stamina, he put up a final struggle. Concentrating the black mist into his right fist, he charged at the dragon.

"GEEEYAAAAAAH!" shadow blades were shot at him. Because its wings were in tatter, the number of blade was reduced significantly compared to the start of the fight, but right now this amount was enough to pose a threat for Burai.

Dodging between the deadly blades, sometimes just simply grazing pass them, Burai made his way toward the dragon. When he was only 10 meters away from his target, Burai made a jump for it. The dragon then flailed the giant morning star at him. He has no strength left to spare to deflect the flail, so he went for the extreme measure.

As the giant sphere covered in spike was coming at him, Burai raised his left arm and let the sphere grazed by it. As the sphere grazed by, his arm let out a series of cracking sounds and when the sphere had completely got pass him, his only prosthetic arm left also shattered into bits. But that was enough for him.

"ORYAAAAAAAA!" raising his fist with concentrated black mist, Burai aimed for the center of the dragon's chest. With this, the match will be decided. And an ear shattering sound could be heard.

"Guh…"

But it was not the sound of a punch coming into contact with a hard surface. It was the sound of a sharp object stabbing into the flesh.

Burai's fist stopped at only mere millimeters away from reaching the dragon's chest, for he was floating in midair. No, it would be more accurate to say that he was being held in midair.

The tip of a giant lance was piercing Burai right in his abdomen. When he looked down to trace where it came from, he saw that it was from the dragon's broken left leg. Because it cannot move that leg anymore, it chose to transform the lance from its knee instead of its whole leg.

"Damn bastard…still have this trick up your sleeve…" muttering those words, his arm, legs and head hung down motionlessly as blood dripped down the lance. After a short while, the dragon grinned and was sure that it had won. But because of that, it let its guard down and missed an important detail.

The concentrated black mist in Burai's hand did not dissipate.

"When you think you have won, is when you're the most vulnerable."

As he opened his clenched fist, from the ground hundreds of black chains emerged and fettered at the dragon. Like hundreds of snakes coiling up the body of their prey, waiting for the chance to crush them with their body and devour them.

"One cunning bastard. I expect no less from my own blood. But now,"

At that moment, from the various open wounds on his body, mainly the spots where his prosthetic arms protruded from, black mist was leaking out, gathering into one place and took form of a giant maw. Soon, its size had gotten even bigger than Burai and stopped at that.

"I'll be taking back my blood, and my arm."

The dragon clone, which should possess no intelligence, when looking at that giant silhouette, subconsciously it was trembling. The first one, and for the first time, the dragon clone had experienced the feeling which it instills into others.

Fear. Genuine, and vividly.

* * *

 **Shiraga:** finally, about time for some spotlight for Asuka


	20. Chapter 17

**Shiraga:** finally, after two updates a long chapter

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The next one in line**

* * *

Airborne Citadel, terrace on the top floor.

Predawn winds blew, shaking the banner that was put at the top of the castle. In just one hour, the sun would rise on the horizon and mark the end of the night.

At the time of summoning, there were only 3 Community banners. But now, Flags of all the Communities taking part in the battle, including the azure flame of Will o' Wisp and flame dragon of Salamandra were also fluttering bravely.

And this scene was probably also visible to their enemy who was below, on the ground, waiting for them to make their move.

The scene showcasing ten of banners full of determination to oppose the strongest God Killer. In short, it was a magnificent view. Surely, it would be appropriate to call it a once in a lifetime.

And yet, to that line of banners…just one flag was missing.

"…" standing alone on the terrace of the top floor, Kuro Usagi was having an uncharacteristically lonely expression as she leaned on the handrail while looking at the banners.

"…Even though we are going to have a decisive battle of life and death, there is no flag of encouragement. Everyone, is it really okay to have it like this?"

With her rabbit ears, she must have noticed the footsteps. Turning her gaze toward the entrance of the terrace, she asked the ones who just appeared.

Sakamaki Izayoi, Kudou Asuka and Kasukabe Yo, each was wearing a different facial expression.

"We are the No Name Community after all. Even if we risk our lives on the main stage, we will hardly go down in history."

"Yes, there is a frustrating feeling of not being able to demonstrate our will of participation in such a large scale battle, but…"

"This is not a battle with the intention to make a name for ourselves."

This battle is not merely for gaining honor. This is a battle to accomplish what must be accomplished, to defeat what must be defeated.

Last Embryo – Azi Dahaka, the Demon Lord who does not fathom living under the same sky as its enemy, and named itself a calamity and bared its fangs toward the entire world.

Lives, cities, civilization, prosperities, order, crime, chaos.

The Demon Lord who declared war against justice of the world, the one who declared itself as the calamity that befalls the world, befalls everything in it without exception. Like a tornado, like a tempest, like a tsunami, like a thunderstorm, like a natural disaster.

The four had borrowed the terrace not just to grieve on not having a flag, but to use it as a place for their little tea time before the big battle. But right, weighing down on their minds, especially Yo and Asuka, were worries regarding matter aside from the big battle.

" _If what I am doing is exposing my aura to other Eudemon's, then are you telling me to stop using this fighting method?"_

" _No, I am telling you to refrain from using it too much. The consequence this time was the result of fighting for a prolonged duration of time while using your aura and many Eudemon's powers simultaneously."_

" _Right now, two different type of Eudemons is your limit and three is passing into overdrive state. So using one type of Eudemon a day should be fine, for now that is."_

The conversation she had with Baron La Croix still hung in the corner of her mind. Wanting to become stronger, she had asked Burai for guidance and training. In just 2 months, she had shed her old shell and became entirely anew. In just 2 months, she had changed a lot from her old self. But not all changes, are good change.

It might be that because she had progressed too quickly, gotten stronger so quickly and received many praises from her comrades, that she had become…drunk, overconfident, in her own power and misused it.

Now she would have to walk slower, and think things thoroughly before using her power. For next time, she won't be as lucky as to have her comrades coming to save her.

As for Asuka.

The Golden Apple sake from the gourd that Burai had entrusted them with needs a special blessing from the Hesperides Sisters in order to increase the duration of the Divinity that it grants. The procedure had already been carried out, and Asuka herself had also agreed to the plan of bestowing mock Divinity on their remaining force.

Despite that, she was still skeptical about Salamandra's way and mindset of throwing away their lives just to enter the fray and increase their chance of victory.

This battle, victory must be ensured no matter what. But their mindset is just wrong. Every species possessed a strong will to live, to thrive. Even more so if they have something that they must protect. Family, relatives, loved ones. And in this world of Little Garden, they have even more things they want to protect, must protect. The Flag and Banner of their Community.

Then, why is it so different? If they throw away their lives here, who would be the one protecting those important things? If they throw away their lives here, won't their loved ones feel sad and agonize over their death? Bringing pain to them, that is like the complete opposite of protecting.

No, she does not accept this. She will not order them to rush to their demise, nor will any of them die on her watch. If that is their train of thoughts, she just have to change it. She has the power to bend others to her will. She had always fear of this power of her, she feared of turning herself into a dictator, a tyrant.

But with this power, if she can use it to save the lives of other, if she can avoid the death of hundred, then she would gladly accept this power.

It's fine to worry, it's fine to have a lot weighing down on your mind. Because if one continued to ponder about something, then surely one will find a better solution to the current one.

As the four of them continued to stare at the Flags fluttering in the wind in silent, the first light of dawn had broken over the horizon.

"It's time. Kuro Usagi guesses…there is no turning back now, right?" clasping her hand before her chest, Kuro Usagi asked.

"No, it's not 'there is no turning back'. It's 'we will surely come back', and bring victory home while we're at it." walking up to Kuro Usagi and standing next to her, Izayoi replied.

"That's right. We will surely prevail. Strongest God Killer or whatever, we will beat him down like we always do." Said Asuka while holding down her hair which was dancing in the wind.

"Yup. We No Name still have one more who is still fighting. As long as one of us still stand, we will never be defeated." Lastly, Yo also joined them.

Hearing those voices full of determination from her comrades, Kuro Usagi felt her chest warming up. Letting out a smile, she turned her gaze at the rising sun and nodded.

"That's right. We still have a lot to do. No way we will go down while still haven't make ourselves well-known yet."

At long last, the long night ended and dawn was breaking.

* * *

A dry wind blew over the deserted town full of spires. As the daybreak got near, the wind got stronger due to the difference of temperature.

As the time of dawn came, the fog that followed suit enveloped the town and the field of vision was obstructed with the darkness spread in front.

The three headed dragon uncoiled his three heads and prepared for battle while still being on all four. Although there were no enemies in sight, he sensed that the battle was about to begin.

By all rights, if he was to act rashly, he could mow down the host while blowing off this fog along with the town, but the Game rules prohibited fighting outside of the designated location.

In other word, the first move should be done by the Hosts. And now would be the perfect time for them to attack.

With all this fog, they might be able to succeed in a surprise attack if they were to commence the attack at dawn when the fog was the heaviest. But in order to pull off that tactic, a spy that could pinpoint his exact location would be essential.

And undoubtedly, that responsibility is shouldered by the Laplace's Demon. With their unrivaled espionage ability, they could instantly uncover Azi Dahaka's whereabouts. But since the main body was sealed off, releasing a large amount of offspring – Imps, for the sake of gathering information would be necessary.

The moment he sensed their presence, his claws would immediately crush them. With that, their chances would be tied. The fog then became incredibly dense, enough to even block the sunlight. With this, even the three headed dragon whose eyesight is amongst the best would be obstructed, and to a human's recognizing abilities, the enemy's figures would look no different than a building.

The dragon was constantly watching every direction with its three heads, with each eyes capable of detecting heat signature. The moment even the smallest source of heat comes into his sight, he would immediately shred and rip it into pieces.

But the attack, a massive bombardment, came from an entirely unexpected direction.

"Nuh?!"

From the sky far above, high explosive projectiles were hailing down on the dragon. Rather than iron shells, they were fire blasts from the mouth of the fire dragons. From those high explosive projectiles, the nearby spires were blasted into bits and exploded into all directions.

While closely avoiding the incoming projectiles, the three headed dragon quizzically narrowed its eyes.

" _It would be difficult to pull off this kind of surprise attack without grasping on the target's exact location. Did they know about my location beforehand?"_

Amidst the torrent of flames, the three headed dragon tilted its heads while thinking about the Host's method of knowing his location.

The projectile's accuracy is on point. The Host's side was able to execute this bombardment with pinpoint accuracy even with this fog obstructing their line of sight. And even while he was moving, the projectiles either hit him or falling near. Meaning someone is currently monitoring him, even at this very moment.

Turning its three heads to cover completely 360-degree around him, the dragon spotted no sign of pursuers. Then that means they are using some kind of Gift.

" _The ones hailing down projectiles are just decoys. They would need lots of luck just to lure me out. The aim of the Hosts is to take the initiative and change the current state of affairs."_

And so far, it's going rather smoothly.

Fog to obstruct the vision, and while the dragon was led to believe that both sides would suffer the same disadvantage and waiting firmly for the chance to counterattack, its location was already compromised by someone possessing the Gift that could bypass even its six ruby eyes.

No doubt, there is an excellent Game Maker amongst the rank of the Hosts.

Then first order business would be taking down the key figures, then the pursuer. Cut the head of the snake and the body will naturally collapse on its own.

Still, regarding this pursuer.

A Gift that can not only bypass the five senses, but also the dragon's infrared organ in its eyes. Even in this world of Little Garden, the number of that kind of Gift can only be counted with one hand.

Being a Demon Lord famed for his unworldly vast knowledge in Zoroastrianism, the dragon hastened its thinking and quickly arrived at the conclusion.

"Only one Gift can fulfill the conditions to this degree. Isn't that right, Greek Hero!"

"…?!" a small shriek leaked from the right. It seemed that his Gift could not hide the user voice. The three headed dragon then focused all of its three heads toward that direction and gave a malicious smile. But he did not smile due to the mistake of the pursuer. Rather, it was the opposite.

Because the pursuer was monitoring the dragon from a mere 5 meters away. Just how many would risk getting this close to the dragon even if they are being invisible? Not many.

"So, is it my neck that you want? If it's you, if it's your sickle – the Celestial spirit killing Harpe, then you just might able to do it. You came this close to me, after all." The three headed dragon raised its middle head and started speaking.

The pursuer who had his identity completely exposed was not moving just like a frog in front of a snake's gaze. His Gift simply made him invisible, not intangible. If he moved in this fog, his location would surely be exposed due to the change in the atmosphere.

In the past, there were two who had seen through this method, and to the current opponent doing that would be even easier.

Cannot run, no courage to fight, unable to move. In that situation, he – the head of Perseus, Laius furiously yelled.

"These damn No Name and the others are just too damn slow!"

From the shadow of the debris, two figures jumped out. Having directed its attention to the heavy fog and the pursuer, the three headed dragon reacted just a bit late.

He had roughly grasped the shape of the town, but the bombardment altered it greatly and the shadow of crumbled buildings became the perfect blind spot. The fire dragons also did not launch their assault at random either. Everything was well-calculated in order to bring him to the location where the main force could fight.

"Prepare yourself!" shouted, Yo, Jack and Faceless jumped out from the shadow of the debris. Jack and Faceless then pierced the dragon's flesh with their weapons in hands as fresh blood spilled out from various place on his right arm and leg.

'An ambush? Clever!" the wings of shadow shook violently like a tempest, almost like the raging dragon waving its tail. The shadow blades attacked, swinging like a whip and sent the collapsed buildings flying with just a touch.

Their bodies would be smashes with just one hit.

Jack avoided the incoming building with fast footwork whereas Faceless used the special move that astonished even Kouryuu.

As for Yo. Materializing the Pegasus boots, she blocked one of the incoming building with glittering whirlwind and with a kick, sent it flying back at the dragon.

Easily shredded down the building with his shadow blades, the dragon slightly widened his eyes for Yo had disappeared completely from his field of vision. Even with six ruby eyes covering every possible direction and infrared vision, the dragon failed to grasp on Yo's location.

Then from many different angles, dozens of blades made off glittering whirlwind struck down on him, cutting into his flesh.

" _Disappeared? Same Gift as the Greek Hero…No, there's no disturbance in the atmosphere. That little girl, her ability already surpassed the realm of just mere Invisibility."_ The dragon then covered himself with his wings to block off the whirlwind blades.

Controlling her aura, blending herself into the surroundings, Yo had disappeared not only from the five senses but also the special recognizing ability like the infrared vision of the dragon. Keeping up with her assault for a bit more, Yo then reappeared and shouted.

"The shedding of blood was a success! Everyone, fall back!" hearing her shout, everyone including Laius withdrew from the place and spread out. Without a moment of delay, the dragon released its cover and tried to deal the finishing blow. But its pursuit was stopped by the lightning that shone in the sky.

"Guh…!?" ramified lightning hailed down on the dragon. The black lightning that struck down on him did not stop at charring his pure white skin but also piercing deeper and deeper into his flesh. While being under the heavy siege of lightning, the dragon remembered the sensation.

"This feeling…the Beast of Old…?!"

But he doubted it. Before the battle, he had ripped off one of the Beast's arm, and infused it with one of his clone. The result was intriguing as the newborn clone was of a black color while possessing immense spiritual level and many different Gifts from the other clones. With both his and the Beast's blood combined, even if it's the latter, it won't be easy to take the clone down, especially in his current tattered state.

Then he recalled that in the previous fight, Leticia was also granted with armor and weapon made from the Beast's blood. If his blood really is that versatile with myriad of applications, then it wouldn't be strange if there was another one.

"Heh, even when not presented, you continue to defy me, Beast of Old!" roaring the name of his strongest challenger til date, the dragon shifted its focus back to the current battle. The three from just now and this lightning strike can't be the main force, not even the vanguard. All they did was make him shed his blood. Was they confirming something. Then he remembered about Yo's words.

" _Shedding of blood was a success!"_

Realizing that he had ended up falling behind by one step, the dragon clicked its tongue. It's impossible to create infinite clones, for their divine status are taken from the main body with the mass of a continent. Even if they are used up, it would not affect his battle ability, but it would expose a fatal weakness.

" _If their objective is to make me exhaust all my clone, then the next move is clear."_

And just as the dragon predicted, its enemy had already moved to the next step.

"All troops, prepare for annihilation!"

Together with the sound of a bell, a cold voice reverberated in the sky. And in the next moment, the sky was covered with a rain of explosive comparable to a nuclear strike.

Creation of clones followed immediately by a surprise attack with high firepower. Hit and run tactic to preserve the main force, this was the strategy that the Game Maker of the Hosts came up with.

"Attaaaaaaack!" thousands of fire dragon bestowed with both Divinity acting as a base and Pseudo Divinity to further amplify their power hailed down fire blasts. The three headed dragon used his wings of shadow to shield himself, but the newborn clones were all annihilated in a blink of an eye.

After the scattered rain of explosives, only Azi Dahaka was left uninjured.

Confirming the situation on the ground from above with Lapko II, Asuka unintentionally twitched her lips.

"…Unbelievable. All that shooting and not a single injury?"

"It's expected. Against a Demon Lord of the Zoroastrianism, this level of flames never stood a chance. But we've already achieved our goal of destroying the clones."

"I know that…" Asuka knew that if this level of firepower was enough to put down that monster then things wouldn't have progressed to this stage. Even then…

Riding on the back of a fire dragon, she gave her next instruction.

"Stage one of the plan was a success. Continue to pressure him with projectiles and wait for the movements on the ground!"

"Understood!"

"Fire dragon squads, if possible please further increase the intensity of the attack. We need to steadily shave off the enemy war power!"

"Got it!" the fire dragons then raised a war cry. Even though she was the one who gave the order, and she had made up her mind to take this role, Asuka still prayed that their turn would not come.

* * *

Airborne Citadel – Precipice.

The member of the main force including Izayoi were standing on the edge of the castle and looked down on the battle progress from the sky. The initiative was theirs, but the battle is far from reaching a conclusion.

It is necessary for the main force to preserve their strength for the final battle. Although they had impatient thoughts, all they could do now is to wait. So long as they are on standby, there are no dangers of being attacked as per the Game rules.

Looking at the town full of fire and explosion, Izayoi clicked his tongue.

"…It's too slow. If things continue at this pace, the battle might actually continue till night."

"Even if that's the case, there's no alternate way. A drawn out battle is essential. Even master Izayoi should understand that, right?"

"I know…But, is this method really effective?"

Izayoi asked Leticia, and she quietly nodded.

To take down Azi Dahaka, it is necessary to pierce the three vitals. First one is the skull, second the shoulders, and lastly…the heart. In order to make him expose the last vital, the heart, they need to force to exhaust all of his clone. Only then will the heart be exposed.

"But the battle won't end with just that." Then Baron La Croix interjected.

"The clones are only one of Azi Dahaka's numerous Gifts. If we compare it to the armor, it's just one portion. Even if we destroy it, many weapons remained at his disposal. To take down a Demon Lord, one thing is necessary."

"And that is?" all eyes gathered on Croix as he held his bowler hat and grinned widely.

"The same as it has always been. All it takes to defeat a Demon Lord, no matter what age is…a single, decisive strike from the bravest hero."

Without the Holy Sword that the Hero wielded, it is impossible to take down the Demon Lord. Izayoi shrugged and shook his head as if amazed.

"If that's the case, then I'm the one most unsuited for the job, right? Because I don't recall ever showing anything like courage or bravery in my whole life."

"So it seems. If we consider your power, a courageous spirit would be your total opposite. And that is exactly the one thing that you're inferior to Ouroboros's Origin Candidate."

"Origin Candidate, huh? The representative to inquire 'which is the true origin' in the birth circle of Humans and Gods. That's the destiny of those like me and that white haired brat."

Which came first: the chicken or the egg? Were Gods born from the belief and worship of the people, or were the Humans born from higher being's will and power?

The Origin Candidates were tasked with the mission to reveal the answer and conclusion to this game of paradox that hasn't been solved even up to this point.

"This is just a hunch, but that white haired brat called 'His Highness' is probably the Origin Candidate of the Gods, then I'm Candidate Origin of Humans, right?"

"Yes, that's roughly correct."

"I see…" turning his head away, Izayoi was deep in his train of thoughts. One thing still bugs him. Why, is he the candidate?

He doesn't have a single thing that would let him be invited to this world of Little Garden.

If it's Kasukabe Yo and Kudou Asuka, then there would be countless reasons for it. Simply by tracing their lineages, one could see that the roots of those two are from Little Garden and they are probably dragged into this to recover the Gifts of Genome Tree and Authority.

Then there's also Burai Kudoku. From the Tea Party of the Outlanders, Izayoi knows that Burai came from not only a different timeline, but a different, completely separated world from his and the other two's world. He still isn't clear of the reason why Burai was summoned, but his prowess alone is already enough for more than a dozen reason.

But he, Sakamaki Izayoi, was of a completely normal lineage. As a kid, he tried searching for his parents. A university professor and a housewife, with a little brother who was a little unsociable but had a charming side to it. But that was it.

There was not a single legend that would bind him to tremendous Gift that dwelled inside him. Or is this just another story like the Heroes from the bed time stories for children?

The Hero would always originate from a very normal family, then one day the Goddess would descend and bestow him with great power on a whim to defeat the Demon King who is currently terrorizing the world. If that's the case then whoever this Goddess is, she must be quite a prankster and this destiny as an Origin Candidate of his must be for her own amusement.

" _It takes a Hero with the Holy Sword to defeat the Demon Lord…Or something of equal or stronger than the Demon Lord."_

Lifting his face, Izayoi's gaze drifted to the far off horizon.

" _Oy, you're still out there, right? Then surely you will never let a fight this big slip by."_

* * *

In the far off remote region.

Quite sometimes had passed since the fierce battle between the demigod and the dragon ended. The atmosphere and everything were completely still, with the scenery being extremely devastated.

There was no sign of the black dragon, the only one remained at this battlefield was also the victor.

Lying the ground, face down, Burai let out a small groan before opening his eyes.

"Ugh…How long have I been kissing the earth here?" pushing his hand against the ground to get up, he felt a slight headache and shook his head a few times. Then as he turned to his left…

"I got my arm back, but…the hell is this?"

Using his own body as the bait, Burai was able to get up close and restrained the dragon movement. After that, he gave permission to the very core of his power to let loose, the thing that he called 'a curse'. The black mist that leaked out from his open wounds had taken the form of a giant maw and devoured the dragon.

Even if severed and cut into thousand pieces, as long as they can gather all the pieces together a Yajuu can regrow their limb. But in this case it was rather special.

Burai's arm was reduced to a mere blood paste when the dragon clone consumed it, and he had no way to distinguish nor separate it from the dragon's flesh so he had no other option but to devour the thing whole. And now on his left arm that had regrown itself, there was the tattoo of a black snack coiling around his arm.

The moment he tried to touch it, a current of electricity surged into his body. He still doesn't know what this tattoo is, why and what it's appear for, but at the same time, somehow he knows all of that. It was a strange feeling that he just couldn't put into words. Having no idea what it is, but know exactly what it is.

"…Go-gotta hurry then…if this hunch is right, then it's about time…to draw the curtain…and the grand final revelation to hit the stage…"

Seeing all of his wounds had completely healed, he judged that he must have been unconscious for a good while. Holding his head with one hand, he stood up and made his way toward the London replica where the big battle was currently taking place.

At that moment, he did not notice that the tattoo was slightly pulsating like a living creature, and he did not know that he had acquired a new power that would shake this world to its foundation.

* * *

 **Gift Game Name: Greek Myths of Griffin**

 **Notification about the clearing of the above mentioned Game.**

 **Winner: Azi Dahaka.**

 **Winning Condition: Usurpation of the Treasure.**

 **Representative of the Host side, Sarah Doltrake, please promptly hand over the Gift given as the reward.**

* * *

"This…This is…Last Embryo…!"

After only a day, the three headed dragon, Azi Dahaka had already solved two out of the three Games imposed on him by the Hosts.

The Gift Game of Draco Greif, even by Izayoi, was considered to be the most difficult amongst the three. The Game was reconstructed by the poet Aesop, with the level of difficulty of the riddle even higher than Percher and Leticia's Game combined.

But, as expected from the Demon Lord of Zoroastrianism whose knowledge is immeasurable and unrivaled. Using Jack's Game Stage, the City of London as the stage for another Game, they thought that it would give him some difficulties. But not only did he solved the most difficult Game in less than a day, he used the information from it to solve Jack's Game while he's at it.

Utterly overwhelming the opponent in everything – power, wisdom and courage.

He is the oldest Demon lord, and the strongest God Killer.

Jack's Game only required an answer and having an argument to it. The moment part of his real identity is exposed, he will lose his power to the state of defeat. As for the Gift Game of Draco Greif, the dragon had taken Sarah's dragon horn and her entire spiritual power as the reward.

And just like when fighting Burai, he had given it to one of his clone. A normal dragon clone was comparable to an average divine spirit. Now with the dragon horn, a Divine class Gift, its power far exceeded a normal two headed dragon clone and maybe on the same level as the black dragon clone.

Right now, Faceless was holding off the dragon clone by herself for Yo to take Jack and fall back.

Being a powerful player even among the top of the main force, her skill astonished even Izayoi and was at least comparable to Burai.

Swinging her serpent sword in every direction to create illusion, she rushed forward. But the dragon clone manipulated the atmosphere around them and flicked off the serpent sword with walls of air that were compressed to the extent that even plasma was visible.

"Ku…Can't reach it…"

"GEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAH!" with the release of the compressed power, it reverberated with an impact that made even the waves to become visible in the atmosphere.

Faceless was thrown into the air while being hit by the walls of compressed air that assaulted her from every direction. She shielded herself with the rubble, but after analyzing her sustained wounds and the extent of their strength, she got covered in cold sweat.

" _The worst compatibility."_

She is the best when it comes to fencing, but if the enemy possessed a giant body with high firepower, then cheap tricks won't work. Even if the blade reaches them, it might not even leave a single scratch. Faceless fixed her sword, thinking that all she could do was to buy some time.

Sarah who collapsed after losing her dragon horn and Asuka along with others, were glaring at the three headed dragon before them. But the ambition for triumph from before was nowhere to be seen on the members of Salamandra and Draco Greif.

Tactics were broken, the Games are almost solved, one of the Floor Master had fallen. The facial expressions of the Host side were filled with terror.

The three headed dragon then turned its head and sneered at them.

"What's wrong? Finished already?"

"…..!"

"Ran out of strategy? Fighting spirit withered? All hopes disappeared? Where is your strength, your courage, your recklessness, O Great Heroes?"

There were no voices who retorted the dragon's provocation. Seeing the Host side falling into chaos, the three headed dragon widened its eyes.

"I see. Then die."

"All troops, open fire!" swinging the Flute of Ratten, Asuka channeled power into her words. Fireballs, poison fogs and arrows were shot from all directions. This level of attack could never leave even a bruise on the dragon's body, but right now, this is all she could do in order to buy some time until they can regroup.

The three headed dragon then wrapped its wings of shadow around itself and performed a high speed rotation to deflect the incoming attack, then transformed them into black bullet to intercept the enemy formation.

The fire dragons and Eudemons unfortunate enough to get caught in the line of fire were shredded up, raising desperate cries.

Quickly, Almathea morphed into a steel shield to wrap herself around Asuka and the fire dragon that she was riding. In this invulnerable fortress form, nothing could leave a scar on it. But those outside of her protection were another story.

Flying pass her, the three headed dragon decapitated the nearby fire dragons and Eudemons with its sharp claws. Hearing the cries of agony from inside the protection, Asuka got so angry that her hair stood on ends as she shouted.

"Alma, release the protection now!"

"No! Please inquire about the situation from Lapko and issue the next order!"

"Are you telling me to give order while hiding in safety? That's something only the despicable would do!"

"The frontline will collapse if you die! Please endure it for now!"

Outside, Mandra and the fire dragon squads then charged at the three headed dragon in staggered formation. Even when granted with Divinity and bestowed with Pseudo Divinity after that, to the three headed dragon they are but mere flies, can be squatted away easily.

In a blink of an eye, hundreds of fire dragons and Eudemons had already fell to the attack of the three headed dragon.

"Asuka, I will relay your voice. Please issue the order." Standing on her shoulder, Lapko II spoke while waiting for her command.

"…"

"Issue the order now! A moment of delay will mean the loss of another life!"

"I know that even if you don't tell me!"

Because her command could increase the combat powers, because of this single reason that they, the fire dragons, the Eudemons and everyone else, all of them who's barely acquainted with Asuka decided to gamble their lives on the line. If this was done out of loyalty or trust, then it would have been easier for her to give those orders. But reality was the complete opposite, and always cruel.

To give order, one needs to be merciless. But Asuka was too immature for such decisiveness and at the same time, too kind and gentle. In the face of such adversaries, the girl felt angry at her own uselessness.

"This is as far as it goes, Azi Dahaka!" fluttering golden hair as beautiful as the silk of the sun, cladded in black armor Leticia assaulted the dragon with her wings of shadow.

"Finally making your move. Have at you, Dragon Knight!" the three headed dragon then also shot out his wings of shadow which transformed into thousands blades. Recalling that the shadow infused with the Beast's blood could easily cut through his shadow, this time the dragon let the blades move swiftly between the gap of Leticia's shadow to attack her.

Both sides came at the other's throat using the same kind of Gift. With her body cladded in the black armor, Leticia easily dodged the incoming blades while shrugging off the stragglers. But the three headed dragon, still being under the super gravity effect of Kouryuu's Game could not move as fast, could only dodge half the number of the blades coming his way.

Then without letting the three headed dragon having any time to come up with a new strategy, Karyou also initiated her own assault.

"We will make him split the clones! The fire dragons will take care of those!"

"S-sorry! He's all yours!"

The fire dragons then reluctantly followed Karyou's instruction. Hearing that, the three headed dragon mocked their naivety.

"With just the two of you, could you really make me spill my blood?"

"Why don't we find out? I think that the result is already apparent since the last encounter. But, if you so request, we will gladly perform it to you again." Covering her smile with her sleeve, Karyou retorted.

"Fine then, entertain me." The dragon then spread its wings of shadow to the entire plane, enough to cover the sky. Two dimension blades were shot down on the two of them. Leticia then countered it with her own shadow blades while engaging in a close quarter combat with the dragon.

Countless shadow blades, sword and claws clashing at each other, competing for superiority. While Leticia was keeping the dragon busy, Karyou took this chance to fly closer. The flame of the Garuda was ineffective against him, but that wasn't her goal.

Making him bleed wasn't their only objective. Surrounding him with Garuda flames and dragon shadows, the two made eye contact and initiated their attack.

" _Even if we can kill him,"_

" _We must at least take the wings on his back!"_

Infusing all their spiritual status, they assaulted the dragon's wings of shadow.

"So my wings were your real objective!"

Prowess for prowess wisdom for wisdom. As a Demon Lord, the three headed dragon would crush his opponent in their specialty. And because of that, if they challenged him with the Gift of the same type, he would surely respond in kind with the same Gift.

If he was to lose his wings, then the rest could be handled by other strong players. And it would definitely be easier for martial art expert like Faceless and Kouryuu to dig out his heart. That's why, in order for that to succeed, they sacrificed themselves.

"Fall, Azi Dahaka!"

Being infused with Burai's blood, Leticia's shadow escaped the destruction when coming into contact with the anti-dragon flames of the Garuda. The dragon's right wing of shadow then shattered into countless fragment. The dragon went wide-eyed due to astonishment after losing his balance, but only for a moment. He then revealed a ferocious smile.

"Unexpectedly competent. This is your reward. Taste true despair!"

The duo tensed up. Karyou was completely exhausted after that attack. Leticia could still hold on thanks to the armor and she could take Karyou to fall back. But right now it would be difficult for the two if the dragon was to go on the offense.

However, the dragon ignored them and set his sight at another direction.

From the jaws sharp enough to bite through earth, flames several times hotter than before were generated. And the target of those flames were…

"Keeps your eyes peeled, foolish challengers!"

He wants to shoot down the Airborne Citadel, with the flame that is the strongest Gift that Azi Dahaka inherited. The strongest attack from the fire system, capable of destroying one third of the world according to legends.

Khvarenah.

The flame of intense heat akin to the sun was shot out from the dragon's jaws. Right now, very few left could fight an aerial battle, and those capable of stopping that flame were even of fewer number, close to none.

Wails and cries of despair reverberated throughout both the entire battlefield and inside the castle. Many tried to fly toward the Citadel as fast as they can in a desperate attempt, while others closed their eyes, unable to watch the unfolding tragedy.

But when that light passed half the distance, it was stopped in its track by the darkness.

"GEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!" with a deafening cry, a giant black serpent appeared and devoured that light entirely. The event unfolded so quickly that only a few could comprehend what just happened. And the three headed dragon was the first to break the silence.

"You…devoured my Khvarenah…?" the dragon's gaze was directed toward the giant snake that was coiling itself in midair, but his focus was not on the serpent rather the one it was coiling around.

Standing on a black platform made off black mist, was the one who arrived just in time to divert the destruction of the Airborne Citadel and the death of millions. Looking down on the dragon, Burai's glare was sharp and filled with wrath.

"There's more of where that came from, you damn lizard." Reaching out his arm with the snake tattoo, the serpent then coiled itself around it and started to transform. Suddenly, the three headed dragon felt a slight chill running down its spine. It wasn't fear, rather just a feeling of ill-omen. Like something very ominous and sinister was about to take place. But at the same time, that feeling could also be interpreted as the chill of joy, when one finally met their match.

The complete transformation of the serpent was a black gauntlet which cover Burai's entire lelf arm. And at that moment, the feeling inside the dragon became stronger and clearer. No mistake about it, this is the sensation one felt when meeting the bane of their existence.

Gift Acquisition: Eater of Sun and Moon – Rahu.

Described as one of the nine major astronomical bodies Navagraha. But unlike the other eight, Rahu is seen as a shadow entity, a rogue star, one that causes eclipse and bring about bad omen.

After stealing a taste at Amrita the holy nectar, the Asura had one of his head severed by the God. However, the head and throat had imbibed with the nectar and became immortal. Ever since, the head with the body of a serpent has been constantly seeking revenge against Surya, the God of the Sun and Chandra, the God of the Moon.

In all the oldest records and texts, nowhere was Rahu seen in a brighter light. Sign of ill and bad luck, bringer of disaster and destruction. But right now, maybe that is the thing that they need most to defeat the three headed dragon. A monster can only be taken down by an overwhelming force, or an equal.

"Time to settle our score, damn lizard!" with a single leap, Burai rapidly closed the distance between him and the three headed dragon despite being in midair. With a kick of nothing noteworthy beside the immense strength behind it, the dragon with only one wing left lost his balance and was dragged down to the ground.

"Quoting a certain lad, 'If they hit you once, repay them a hundred'!" Exerting strength on his leg, he pinned the dragon down while raising his fist. But his opponent wasn't the kind to stay still and let him do the beating.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Beast of Old!" the dragon swung his claws at Burai, but he did not dodge and pressed on with his attack. It was a cross counter. Both sides successfully delivered their attack, but at the same time also received the other's attack.

Burai was sent flying to the side and crashed into the spire, whereas the chest of the dragon where his punch landed, his flesh was gradually withering into ash-like black fragments.

"What…?!" his body could not feel pain, but now probably for the first time he was experiencing it. He clearly felt it, an indescribable pain neither of the body nor the mind, it's simply the feeling of 'pain'. There was not even a single drop of blood, but the wound wasn't healing either.

"You, what is this power…?" turning one of his head toward Burai, the dragon asked.

"Hell if I know. After devouring that damn clone of yours, this was already here when I woke up. What I do know, is that you're about to have a beating of your life!" Getting back up on his feet, Burai stood defiantly before the dragon and declared his challenge.

"That is debatable!" The two then lunged forward, swinging their fists and claws with all their might.

It's true that the weapon enhanced with his blood can easily pierce into the dragon's flesh and harm him. But the sensation that came from this gauntlet was completely different. When two forces of opposite composition collided, they will cancel each other out and the process continue until one side yielded and the other claimed superiority. In their last fight, the power dwelled inside their bodies conflicted with each other with the dragon having the upper hand.

Now the tide had turned.

Becoming aware of that left arm, the dragon intercepted it with his wing then went in for a counter. And even then that tactic proved to be ineffective. The gauntlet easily tore through the wing and reached for his flesh. It's not the kind of damage done by piercing or cutting with a sharp weapon, nor is it by brute force and definitely not like the time when fighting with the black dragon clone.

Everything simply withered into black ash-like fragments upon the slightest contact with the gauntlet. It is said that the serpent Rahu seek revenge against Surya and Chandra by devouring them, resulting in the phenomenon of the sun and moon eclipse. So this gauntlet, the material form of the astronomical body Rahu must possess the same kind of Gift.

Devouring everything, be it material or astral, or even the flame of Khvarenah which symbolize the concept of 'Glory' and 'Splendor' in Zoroastrianism. A Gift that devour other Gifts. The ultimate darkness that engulfs absolutely anything and everything.

As the two exchanged blows for blows that could easily destroy stars, the two headed dragon clone with the dragon horn then took that chance and attacked Burai from behind.

"Ay, that's as far as you go." From above, more precisely from the Airborne Citadel, Kouryuu dropped down and delivered a drop kick on the dragon's clone head and buried it deep into the ground. At the same time, as Burai swung his fist he claimed a big chunk on the dragon's knee but at the same time also took in a strong wind blast and a breath of fire and was sent flying backward. As he landed, he released the gauntlet back to its serpent form and sent it at the dragon.

"You're one tough bastard, you know that!"

"Hey, if anyone is going down, it's going to be that damn lizard!" Burai replied to Kouryuu's laugh as their back touched each other.

"And, seems like you came back with a rather interesting toy."

"No idea what it is and where it's from, but heck, it's damn eager to have some of that lizard's blood." As the two were conversing, the dragon clone with the dragon horn had pulled both its head out of the ground and was itching to give Kouryuu a bite.

"Anyway, we have a plan to take down that dragon but I'll just relay this information back to Command and see if they come up with anything new."

"Alright!" The two then kicked the ground and continued the battle with their respective opponent. As Burai was about to recall the serpent back to him, a Lapko Imp flew next to his shoulder and from the other side of the line came Asuka's voice.

"Burai-san!"

"What is it, Ojou-chan? If it's about my late appearance then I'll make up to you late-"

"I need to ask you a favor!"

"Oh?" seemingly stopping to collect herself, Asuka inhaled and exhaled a few times before speaking.

"I know this isn't the time nor place for wishful thinking and selfish request, but I ask of you! Help me bring everyone, bring all of them back home alive!"

Hearing that, Burai stopped on his track and was silent a for a bit.

"Is that an order from your Authority?"

"No. It is a request from me, as a comrade!" her voice was shaking but the sincerity was clearly expressed, and it may sound somewhat desperate but inside, a little light of hope still remain.

"Then I will gladly accept that selfish request of yours, Kudou Asuka." Flashing a wide grin, he called for the black serpent as it returned to its gauntlet form.

"Enough with the gibberish! None of you shall live through the scourge from this Flag of Absolute Evil!" the dragon let out a roar that made Earth tremble and shook Heaven. Yet, against all odds his enemies remained standing, taller than ever.

"Cut me the big words and prove it with your might, lizard!"

On the sky, riding on the back of the fire dragon, heaved a sigh of relief before slapping her cheeks to shake off all the negative thoughts.

"Lapko, relay my voice. I'll issue the next command."

"Understood." Taking a deep breath, the fear and anxiety clouding her eyes and mind were all cleared off. Now, there's only determination.

"To all troops." All the other Lapko then relayed the message from Lapko II to the entire force, those still standing and fighting on the ground, those who were being given treatment and those who were giving treatment on the Airborne Citadel.

"You all have fought bravely, and your effort in this battle was most valiant."

"You all have given so much, and I have no right to ask any of you for anything more. So this will be the last order to be issued."

"Live. With your claw and fang, with your own hand, cling to that life! I order you all to live!"

Despite saying it as an order, that was the girl's one honest wish from deep within her heart. It was a small and simple, yet powerful wish. Then, as if to answer her call, the entire battlefield was reverberated with a war cry that overwhelmed even the roar of the three headed dragon.

The fire dragons, the Stymphalian birds, all the Eudemon that took part in the battle were raising their cries in response to Asuka's word. If the target's determination is aligned with the will of her word, the spiritual boost would be many times more significant.

All living beings possessed the will to live. Because of the peril that they faced, that will may have been suppressed and hidden in the depth of their heart, giving place to other decisions more important to the well-being of the collective. But after hearing the plea to tell them to live, and coming from a little human girl no less, all the old timers and Eudemon presenting couldn't help having a self-mockery smile on their face, while also feeling thankful to her.

Thanks to her word, they now want to live, to see the light of tomorrow with their family again more than ever. The cries which overwhelmed even the roar of the three headed dragon, is the manifestation of that will.

"Good job, Asuka." The Lapko II patted her on the cheek.

"This is the least that I could do…"

"By the way, I have a recorded message from Burai."

" _It's fine to be selfish from time to time. After all, comrades are there to be relied upon, are they not?"_

* * *

Airborne Citadel.

"Are you serious, Coppelia-chan?!" Baron La Croix said in an almost shouting tone. The precipice of the airborne castle was covered in a thin layer of frost and ice due to having just suffered a surprise attack from Demon Lord Maxwell who had gone mad from love, a one-sided one which also was more akin to stalking.

But his surprise assault was foiled as soon as he appeared. Due to his nature of always showing off, and partly because he had already gone mad by then, he chose a frontal attack instead of a sneak attack. Really, the only thing surprised about his assault was his sudden appearance. A total waste of the Gift of Teleportation when in the hand of someone like him.

And naturally, he was defeated in one hit from Izayoi's Aurora Pillar.

With that out of the way, back to the current situation. Due to the situation turning rather hectic, Coppelia as the stand in Game Maker had retreated back to the Airborne Citadel. On the way, her Lapko Imp had relayed the information from Kouryuu which was also the reason for Croix's expression.

"The information was from Kouryuu who was the closest when the event took place, so it must be true. More importantly…" Coppelia replied while holding her head with one hand.

"I know. If that's true, then the current problem can be solved but a bunch more will arise." Croix said while probing his chin. Seeing that the two were talking cryptically, Izayoi turned to them and asked.

"Oy Reaper, what's happening on the ground? Did Burai come back?"

"Yes, he did. Along with something rather troublesome. You could say right now he's the bane of Azi Dahaka." Hearing this, anyone would be happy that they could finally end the three headed dragon's reign of terror. But Izayoi remembered about the conversation he had with Garol in Underwood, that everything has its good and bad side, like two sides of a coin.

"Okay, so what's the catch in this?" he asked.

"Mutual destruction at best and birth of a new 3-digit Demon Lord at worst. Be ready Izayoi-chan. We may have to change a few things in our strategy and speed things up a little bit."

* * *

On the ground, London Replica or whatever remains of it.

With the appeal to live from Asuka, the entire force was given a newfound strength and was doing everything they could to both help themselves and others stay alive through this peril. Fire dragon squads working in tandem with the two combatants on the ground to provide fire support, with the Stymphalian birds providing smoke screen to help the wounded ones retreat back to the Airborne Citadel.

Kouryuu's fight with the dragon clone with the dragon horn was coming to a conclusion with the former having the clear advantage. Burai's fight on the other hand, was still indecisive.

"GEEYAAAAAAAH!"

"ORYAAAAA!" the dragon let out breaths of fire simultaneously from its three heads, all concentrating on Burai. Quickly ducking down, he sprung up from below. The black gauntlet devoured the blame breaths entirely and he easily broke through to throw an uppercut at the dragon's chest.

"Nuh!" the dragon took the uppercut in full. The blow this time packed an even stronger impact, and with the gauntlet nature being the bane of his power, Burai nearly bore a hole in the dragon's chest and the spot was already withering into ash-like fragments.

"Cough!" however, he wasn't the only one to suffer damage. The backlash moved up along his left arm and travelled to the whole left side of his upper body. Cracks suddenly appeared on his skin, even his internal organs felt like they were about to be torn apart and he was coughing out blood.

The Eater of Sun and Moon – Rahu, the Gift that devour other Gifts, be it material or astral, even concept. The ultimate darkness that engulfs absolutely anything and everything. But to this voracious and ravenous monster, devouring those appearing before it wasn't enough to satisfy its hunger. It also feeds off the user's life force at a rapid rate.

"Seem like you're biting off more than you can chew, Beast of Old." Not minding about the gauntlet, the dragon grabbed Burai's arm with his bare hand and smashed him down on the ground several times.

"Master, catch!" at that moment, a black lance flew toward the two. Quickly swinging his body upward to avoid being smashed again and to grab the lance, Burai aimed it at one of the dragon's three head. Seeing the incoming danger, the dragon let go of its grip and threw Burai away but still lost one of his eye to him in the process.

"Cough, cough cough-" he managed to land, but his condition was getting worse by the second. Right now he was exerting his regenerative ability just to keep him in standing and fighting, but even then that's only a temporary solution.

The dragon spared no time and immediately walked toward him. The moment his claws and remaining wing were about to strike him down, a person in ragtag clothing dyed in blood flew over and took the brunt of the attack for him. A person in ragtag clothing with a pumpkin head.

"Jack!" Burai called out while on one knee.

"Burai Kudoku-san, may I ask of you a final request of a dying man?"

"What?"

"The children of Will o' Wisp, please take care of them and guide them toward a brighter future."

"Cut the nonsense! You live your life to redeem for your past sin, are you not? Don't you dare take the easy way out on me!"

"Yahohohoho! Just like everyone said, you're a really kind fellow." With a laughter that seemed to pray for blessing of the children of all children, Jack gripped his Geass Roll tightly and his body was engulfed in flame. His clothes, eyes, and even hair, was all emitting flame. The incarnation of heat, and passion.

With the flaming blades in his hand, Jack kicked the air with his flame springs and dragged the dragon away from Burai. Engulfed in flame, his figure seemed to fade away both literally and metaphorically.

"Jaaaaaaack!"

* * *

His air kick even while carrying the three headed dragon with the body mass of a continent, reached the maximum theoretical speed of the Sixth Cosmic Velocity. Even for the dragon who easily took fly to the sky while being under the effect of super gravity was shocked by Jack's speed.

Shaking him off with pure speed, Jack then plunged his blades into the dragon's flesh and carved a deep wound on his side. Partly because he was falling that he could not dodge, but Jack's speed and the unblockable sharpness of his blade caught the dragon by surprise.

"You…stepped into the realm of Demon Lord?!" that was the worst possible deprivation.

Despite the lack of time to read the Geass Roll so it was unsure, but Jack definitely added a lot of rules that unconditionally granted him Host advantages. Apart from the poets, those who attempted this would create enormous logic in the Game and it would be forced to end in under a minute.

Adding on, bloated spirit would definitely self-destruct, even after death eh would not be punished by Heaven. Guardian Saint Peter and Queen would not remain silent for this was equivalent to staining their trust on jack who had sworn to walk the righteous path.

But right now, none of that matter anymore. If with this feeble life, with this body and these blood stained hands, if with these things he could ensure the safety of the children then that is already more than enough.

"Divine punishment is already within expectation! This body originated from evil, then annihilating the Absolute Evil at the end of this path is just as I wished!" countering evil with evil, Jack's eyes showed such resolution. The Heavenly Army would not rush here now anyway, so adding a moment of glory at the end of his brutal life wouldn't be so bad.

Before he could land, the dragon received another two hundred slashes or so. Every bleeding, every clone released, was shaving away at his Armor. The dragon then used his remaining wing to perform an omnidirectional attack, but to the current Jack those attacks seemed like they were in slow motion.

The knife that was supposed to be weaker than glass was reconstructed with the additional rules of the Game, easily chop away at the dragon's flesh. But on the other hand, his life was reaching its end, like a candle in front of a raging storm.

Sharp pain, like stakes being hammered directly into his bones. He stopped from the sudden pain, but quickly started dashing again as if to escape that pain.

"Not yet…Let me hold on, for a little bit longer…!"

The bleeding had stopped. His body morphed into an existence similar to light particle, an Astral. From this, immeasurable energy was gain only to be exhausted and die out by its own flame. Watching him aching all over his body, the dragon raised its three heads and asked.

"'Countering evil with evil'. That kind of thing, is it really worth it for you to throw yourself into hell?"

"Of course. That's why I chose deprivation. No matter what is the price, I will not regret it." With blood trickling down the corner of his mouth, he howled at the dragon. Knowing all consequences, he still chose to abandon everything. Good deeds and trust, countless smiles directed toward him, all those blessing accumulated to this day, gone, like a fleeting dream.

"Is that so…?" it was a voice that seemed to consider Jack's reply carefully. The three headed dragon did not strike at Jack's vulnerability, only watching quietly. The words he spoke…carried a very tranquil tone.

"Very well. You who seek salvation, let me be the one to forgive you."

"…What?"

To the confused and shocked Jack, the three headed dragon spoke in a serious and adamant tone.

"As a member of Gods, I forgive you. If the punisher of evil is evil, then in the end only evil is left…There is no salvation in that. Hence, I, as an evil God, shall approve of you. The path you walk contains trace of justice. I will guarantee, the brilliance of the blade that stabbed this Absolute Evil." That voice despite being tranquil, was a supreme and powerful oracle.

" _I, am the Absolute Evil. You, act out of Justice._

 _Come, beyond my corpse awaits justice._

 _No matter how much fresh blood stained your life._

 _No matter how many glories you have discarded._

 _I promise you, this moment is Justice."_

"...Haha…Hahaha, hahahahahahaha! An evil God will guarantee the evil doer his justice? Hahaha! This is great! It sure carries more weight than any guarantee in the world…!"

How magnanimous was the oracle. How humongous was his caliber. This, is the Demon Lord who carried the Evil of Humanity.

Flashing his canine tooth as if his morale was boosted, the laughter right now did not come from jack but rather his past self. Escaping his past by thinking 'he' is different from 'me'. Now, he has finally united himself as a whole.

"Then let me declare my title! I am Demon Lord Pumpkin the Clown! Demon Lord Azi Dahaka's heart, will be taken by me!"

The monster then dashed like a red flash, with the speed of the Sixth Cosmic Velocity.

The dragon waved his Flag of Absolute Evil, silently announcing the death sentence for the convict.

"Avesta activate, Rival and Return, Another Cosmology…"

Against Jack who turned Astral, the dragon also turned into an Astral to counter him. In a battle of fifty – fifty, the two crushed each other's body as well as digging out flesh and blood. Although Jack had regained Immortality, his Game did not have much time left.

Running like a starlight, Jack maintained his speed as a light particle and dissipated. Jack's spiritual level had disappeared completely.

The outcome from the battle between the two, only the three headed dragon was left. Like a shooting star, before dying out is when it shines the brightest. The proof to Jack's existence, the heart of the evil God had been peeled open.

* * *

" _All force, execute final battle plan."_

The Lapko Imps relayed the voice to everyone.

Kouryuu who had defeated the two headed dragon on the ground then took out his Geass Roll, raised his head and watched the vaguely vanishing moon in the sky.

"…It's finally time. Let's hope that this plan work- no, it has to work." Mumbling to himself, Kouryuu then removed his eyepatch, revealing an artificial eye which was the medium of Moon Authority – new Moon.

"Befall, Lunar Dragon!"

The two moons that were divided by heaven and earth shook and resonated above the sea, revealing fangs toward each other.

"Time to end this nightmare. The rest, is up to you, Master."

On the other hand, Leticia also activated her Host Master which was supposed to be preserved, raising the Sun Authority. She originally thought it was a power that she would never use again, but against an opponent like Azi Dahaka, there was no reason to hide it.

Raising her head, Leticia controlled her breathing. The twin snake coiled around the staff representing Asclepius, at the same time it was raised the horizon of dawn transmitted a roar that shook the atmosphere violently.

"GEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" from the sky and from the sea, simultaneously appeared and raising their roars, the Lunar and Solar Dragon.

"Dual Lunar and Solar Dragon. So this is your trump card then?" the three headed dragon didn't even bother to hide the shining heart in his breastbone at all, and calmly took his stance. One of his wing destroyed, his heart dug open, despite all that his spirit did not shake. Quite the opposite, it may have raised several folds.

"Wrong." But his prediction was off the mark. The two dragons then flew off instead of coming for him.

"GEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

When he looked at where they were flying to, came the third roar and a black serpent also flew up high into the sky. They coiled around each other, with the serpent's jaws opened wide and devouring the two dragons.

"This, is our trump card." Recognizing the familiar voice, the dragon looked down and saw Burai. As the serpent finished devouring the two dragons, it fell back down and morphed back into the gauntlet form. This time, the gauntlet took an even more hideous appearance, almost like a living animal rather than just having the design motif of a serpent. Even after becoming a gauntlet, the black aura emanating from him still faintly resembled the glare of a serpent

Compared to the first time when he saw Burai with the gauntlet on, the feeling surging up inside him right now was true fear. Not just a bad premonition of ill-omen, no longer a feeling of something sinister or ominous was about to happen, and definitely not the chill of joy. Only true fear.

The Eater of Sun and Moon – Rahu has a rather peculiar working mechanism. The stronger the one that it devoured, the stronger it grows in power and hunger. And being the embodiment of the sun and moon eclipse, this Gift is the most effective when its opponents have some relation to the sun or the moon.

In Little Garden, all Celestial-class dragons are related to the sun and the moon, be it in their power or origin. Just like the twenty-four dragons of Sun Authority and the Lunar Dragon which Kouryuu just summoned.

With the two most crucial components devoured, the Rahu must have grown significantly in power and hunger. Right now it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say its spiritual level is the highest even amongst all 3-digit Demon Lords.

Even so, they still have only one shot at this. If the Rahu grows stronger in power, then the same goes for its hunger. Right now, it must be sucking every bit of life force there is in Burai's body. And the three headed dragon isn't exactly a non-moving target type.

"So you decided to go for a heroic sacrifice, Beast of Old!"

"Nay, I'm sure as hell will take you down and live just to brag about it! And besides, an idiot made his last request to me, so you can bet that I'm ain't dying any time soon!" despite cracks being visible all over his body, his organs nearly torn into hundred pieces, Burai still stood straight, his eyes focused on his opponent, and flashing a wide grin on his face.

"Then show me! Will you kill me first, or will you perish in vain!"

He would not wait for his enemies. He would always seize the initiative. Then he would completely overwhelm his enemies in their best fortes. Stronger, faster, smarter, fiercer! That is the way of the Demon Lord who carried the Evil of Humanity.

Wings were irrelevant. Even with his single wing, he still leapt into the air and flew toward Burai. Even going to the length of transforming himself into an Astral body to easily achieve the speed of Six Cosmic Velocity.

"Now, Kuro Usagi!" hearing a second familiar voice, the dragon raised one of his head and looked up. From above, black thunder was being emitted from one spot, with much more intensity than during the first assault.

"The hatred of my race! Be avenged right here!"

The black Spear of Indra was released and flew at the speed of the Fifth Cosmic velocity at the dragon. But that was too slow compared to his Six Cosmic Velocity.

"Foolish!" the dragon easily dodged aside and opened his jaws to concentrate the flame which is the condensed essence of eschatology and could destroy one third of the world in one hit, Khvarenah. But he miscalculated one detail. The second familiar voice that he heard wasn't from Kuro Usagi.

"I knew that you would dodge." With Baron La Croix's teleportation, Sakamaki Izayoi appeared and grabbed the black Spear of Indra in midair. Going at the speed of Six Cosmic Velocity and had his focus diverted, the dragon was an interval later in reacting.

Catching the spear in midair, Izayoi then thrusted it at the dragon with all his might. The spear pierced into the dragon's flesh but missed the heart entirely. But thanks to that he staggered for a moment and that was already enough.

Everything he has, everything they gambled on is gathered inside this fist. One final strike to end the reign of terror, but the driving force behind the strike wasn't exactly justice. Everything in one strike, to decide everything, or else nothing will be left. Swinging the fist which defies destiny, he charged forward.

"ORYAAAAAAAAAA!"

The punch had hit its mark and dug deep into the dragon's chest. The body of the one on the receiving end wasn't able to take in all the impact, leading to the entire London Replica or whatever left of it was also completely decimated. His pure white body, starting from the center of his chest was gradually withering away into millions of black ash-like fragments.

The Eater of Sun and Moon, had devoured the heart of the Last Embryo – Azi Dahaka.

"I see…So this…is my demise…" the dragon spoke calmly.

"Heh…Never did I expect…the one to bring me my demise would be another Demon Lord, not a Hero with a Holy Sword…"

"It ends here, Azi Dahaka." As Burai was about to pull his arm out, Azi grabbed it and held him back.

"Yes, my life will end here…But you, you will make sure part of my legacy will go on."

"…"

"The final peak that Humanity must cross. The end where all who claimed to be Heroes must cross. You're the next one in line, Burai Kudoku." Leaving behind those words, the Demon Lord Azi Dahaka vanished along with countless black fragments that danced in the wind.

Seeing the black Geass Roll disappearing, one after another the entire force broke into cheer. Those one the ground were shouting in joy with their comrades, and those on the Airborne Citadel were shedding tears while hugging each other. The Demon Lord known as the strongest God Killer had been defeated, once and for all.

But amidst all that, the two who were in charge of delivering the final blow were not celebrating, instead stood bewildered gazing into the oblivion.

* * *

 **Shiraga:** and with that, ladies and gentlemen, draw the curtain to the final battle. As for the end dialogue between Azi and Burai, can you guess the referrence?

Later folks


	21. Chapter 17,5

**Shiraga:** sorry for the late update. Been kinda busy with college and the new part-time recently.

* * *

 **Chapter 17,5: The stronger the light casts, the greater the dark falls**

* * *

" _You, you will make sure that part of my legacy will go on."_

" _You're the next one in line, Burai Kudoku."_

There was the bustling noise of many people running around just outside the door, and each of them seemed to be in quite a rush. But that wasn't the cause to him waking up. Slowly opening his eyes, he came to face with a wooden ceiling decorated with many luxurious and expensive-looking furniture. For example, the huge golden chandelier which was clearly made by a famous artisan.

" _This place…the airborne castle?"_ as his consciousness was coming to him, Burai Kudoku slowly got up.

The room that he was in could easily fit a hundred people in and still have room for more. All the furniture, from the big to the small ones were all top class goods. Even the bed that he was resting on was as big as three normal beds combined. But why would he be in such a luxurious room?

"Finally awake, huh?" hearing the voice, Burai turned to his left and saw Izayoi sitting on an armchair while reading a book.

"Lad…How long was I out for?"

"About a day and a half now. You were the one who fought hardest after all, so you deserved a good rest. Especially after that…"

* * *

Two days earlier.

After the defeat of Azi Dahaka, when the entire force was celebrating, Burai and Izayoi was the only two who weren't. Partly because the result of the battle left them with many thoughts, another reason being the event that unfolded right after that.

"Guu…Guuh…! GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" along with his cry, an intense pain creeped up all over Burai's body, with the root of the pain clearly coming from his left arm. He tried to dispel the gauntlet, but it just won't listen and instead grew fiercer by the second.

"Oy, Burai! What's wrong?!" Izayoi called but Burai was in too much pain to give a proper reply. He held tightly onto his left arm and tried to make it obey him but his effort was for naught. In the next moment, the event which unfolded made everyone widened their eyes.

Black Geass Rolls were raining down from the sky.

"Abuse of Host Authority? Who and from where?!" as Izayoi looked around and tried to at least grasp on the situation, the Lapko Imp then relayed a message from Baron La Croix.

"Emergency message to entire force: target the newborn Demon Lord, Burai Kudoku and eliminate him immediately!" the situation was thrown into even further chaos.

"Burai…?" Izayoi then turned his gaze back to Burai to see that the aura emanating from his body was becoming bigger and bigger, resembling both the head and the body of a serpent.

" _Even if he was a former comrade, will you be able to strike him down?"_

That question of Garol, Izayoi did not give him a clear answer. And right now, he's at a total loss of what to do. He could easily take Burai out with the Aurora Pillar in his current state. Taking down a Demon Lord is equivalent to preventing the death and diverting many catastrophes in the future, by Little Garden logic that is the right thing to do. But it just doesn't sit right with him.

All of a sudden, the cry stopped and Izayoi saw him reaching his hand toward the sky, toward a falling Geass Roll.

" _Is he going to initiate the Game?! I must stop him, but still…!"_ he was still hesitating. Meanwhile, the black Geass Roll was dropping down closer and closer to Burai. And when it was within reach, he grasped it tightly in his hand. Izayoi was bracing himself for anything. But no matter how long he waited, no Game was initiated.

"No…You're part of my power…You obey me!"clenching his fist, Burai crushed the Geass Roll in his hand and simultaneously all the other Geass Rolls disappeared one after another.

"Lad!" he then called for Izayoi.

"I'm trying to keep it under control, but not for long! Your pillar, your Light! Strike this Darkness down!"

Still hesitating for a bit, Izayoi bit his lips and summoned the Aurora Pillar. Taking his stance, Izayoi aimed for Burai's left arm.

"Here I come!"

"Do it, lad!"

As the Aurora Pillar struck the gauntlet, a pillar of light and darkness constantly clashing with each other shot up into the sky. The aura of the serpent was wiped out by the radiance and the gauntlet reverted back into the tattoo. That was the last thing Burai remembered before blacking out and collapsed.

* * *

"Yeah…I remember now…"

"Seriously, knowing you, you would probably be up and kicking after a good rest but it still had us all sweating bullets." As Izayoi said that, Burai looked to the rest of the room.

Yo, Asuka and Lily occupying the sofa; Kuro Usagi resting her head on the large table; at the end of the bed Yuugure and Yuuyake were sleeping soundly leaning on Yasuragi's shoulder; and right next to the bed was Leticia. After all that, all of them must be completely worn out, yet judging from all the medical kits on the table they must have stayed up until late after that due to worrying about him.

"I see…I made you all worried huh…" reaching out his hand, Burai brushed Leticia's fringe aside before gently patting her on the head.

"Sure as hell did." Izayoi then sighed.

"So then, lad."

"Hm?"

"What's with the guard outside the door? Are we expecting someone whose reception requires force, or are they keeping someone in?" hearing the question, Izayoi then closed the book he was reading. He knew that nothing could get pass Burai unnoticed, but because he knew that it's him there's no need to hide anything.

"I'd say it's the latter. As for the full detail,"

"I will answer that." Interrupting Izayoi's words, out of thin air an old man wearing a bowler hat appeared. No sound nor forewarning, he just appeared there before anyone could notice anything out of place. The tailcoat God who governs over the boundary of life and death, Baron La Croix.

"First time meeting in person, Burai Kudoku. I am Baron La Croix, a member and strategist of the original No Name and currently acting as the advisor of the new No Name." he introduced himself but his usual attitude was replaced by a sharp glare toward Burai.

"Like wise, Bowler Hat. But I guess the pleasure is of neither of us." Burai also responded in kind with a glare showing that he refused to back down.

"Correct. Frankly speaking, after witnessing what you pulled off two days ago, I have every urge to eliminate you while you're recovering. For the safety of my Community and everyone else." The eye behind Croix's monocle seemed to grow brighter and gave off more and more malice as he spoke.

"Oh really? Then it seems you missed your shot."

Izayoi was ready to jump in and intervene at a moment notice but Burai motioned his hand to stop him. The two stared at each other for a while, until Croix was the one to break the silence again.

"Come, we will take this conversation somewhere else as there are others who want to talk with you." Tipping his bowler hat, Baron La Croix disappeared just as abrupt as when he appeared.

"One whimsical fellow the original Community has." Getting down from the bed, Burai poked fun at croix.

"Nah, just now was rather monotonous. Wait until you see him cut loose completely." Izayoi added in, speaking from his experience. The two then quietly went for the door. Outside, Croix was waiting and the guard seemed to have been dismissed by him.

"Follow me." He said and started walking first.

The floor they were on was used exclusively for royalties of the Vampire, or the Draculea family. Its former glory had been restored somewhat by the red carpet and exquisite works of craftsmanship. As the three walked along the hallway, they came to a section where they can see the lower floors.

Because Kouen City was in no shape to be called habitable, the Airborne Citadel acted as a temporary refuge camp. Both the refugees and those who took part in the battle were currently having breakfast in the longue while chatting happily.

"Your contribution in the battle and how we all are still alive are undeniable. That I offer my sincerest gratitude." Without turning around, Croix spoke up.

"However, the fact remained that you overstepped into the Demon Lord realm. Your power alone is already enough to warrant the title, but the abuse of Host Authority was the final nail on the coffin."

"Overstepping into the Demon Lord realm huh…That idiot also did the same before going out in glory…" Burai was probably referring to Jack. Hearing that, Izayoi also clenched his fist and Croix just pulled his hat down slightly as a way to show his sympathy.

"Tell me one thing, Burai Kudoku. According to Izayoi-chan you shouldn't possessed any Host Authority. Then how?"

"Probably during that lizard's last moment. I will continue his legacy, that I'm the next one in line was his last will and the Host Authority is the proof of inheritance."

"So Azi Dahaka transferred his Host Authority to you."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now, this arm ain't exactly my flesh alone. The Host Authority was transferred to the Gift, the thing residing inside this arm. Rahu or that's what it called itself. In its current state, I am in control so it can't run rampage however it pleased."

"But if it had devoured enough Gift and grew stronger in power and hunger like what happened back then, it will break out of its shackle and start fighting for supremacy of the whole body."

"So that Gift is like a parasite. A vicious one."

"That's the short version, yes."

As the trio walked and talked, they have arrived at the destination. The room which was used as the command center during the battle. Two guards from Salamandra then opened the door when Croix nodded to them.

"We're here. Come in." the two followed Croix inside, and seated at the big table waiting for them were, beside the No Name, all the most powerhouses who took part in the battle against Azi Dahaka.

Floor Master of the East, Great Sage who Devastates Sea – Kouryuu.

Floor Master of the South, Leader of Draco Greif Alliance – Sarah Doltrake.

Leader of the Golden Garuda – Karyou.

With Sandra currently MiA and the Salamandra Community currently recuperating from the battle, the authority and jurisdiction of the Floor Master of the North was temporarily transferred to Croix.

As the door closed behind them, Croix walked to the seat of the Host and tapped his cane on the ground three times to signal the start of the meeting.

"Now, untitled Demon Lord, Burai Kudoku. Your contribution during the battle against the Last Embryo – Azi Dahaka was truly the most valiant. However, you have showed sign of deprivation into a Demon Lord. So, a compromise on how we should deal with you in the future is the purpose of this meeting."

* * *

"Oy Reaper, what's the meaning of this?!" Izayoi asked in a nearly shouting tone. Because no matter how you slice it, this situation is just absurd. Treating a comrade who turned Demon Lord like a criminal, disregarding all of their previous contributions. To the Outlanders like them, maybe. To those originating from Little Garden, not really. Then again, extraordinary is but a daily live ordinary in Little Garden.

"Calm down, lad. This is just for formality." Seated on the right of the two was Kouryuu who just spoke up.

"Formality?" as Izayoi was still a little bit dumbfounded, Sarah then joined into the conversation.

"It's true that the job of the Floor Masters is to deal with Demon Lords, but we still haven't stoop as low as to forget the meaning of gratitude."

"As I thought, it was all an act. Isn't that right, Bowler Hat?" when Burai asked, his and Izayoi's stare were both placed on Croix. Pulling his bowler hat down enough to cover his eyes, Croix was silent for a while before flashing a wide smile and raised his face.

"Kihahahahaha! I wanted to intimidate you two a bit, but it seemed the result was anything but satisfaction." Having his plan foiled, yet Croix's still raised his face up to the sky and laughed like a madman. Seem like 'whimsical' is but an understatement for someone like this Tailcoat Reaper.

"So, is that his not-monotonous self?"

"No comment on that. Anyway, since when did you see through his farce?"

"Since the moment he said he has every urge to eliminate me, but didn't do anything and let the chance slip by. A favorite saying of someone I know,"

" _A good strategist will devise elaborate plan and tactic to achieve victory. A master strategist will eliminate any and all potential obstacle, to make sure even the simplest plan is infallible."_

"The fact that he's the strategist of the former Community means he's on the latter, a master strategist. Then the only plausible explanation for his action is an act. Well, not like anything that he can dish out is going to work on me."

Croix's laughter went on for a good while before calming down. Finally, he cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention as if the reason the meeting got derailed wasn't caused by him.

"So, it is as you can see. In the first place we have intended to turn a blind eye on your case, but it is the task of Floor Masters to deal with Demon Lords so this meeting is just for the sake of formality."

"The reason we invited you here today is because we need to have a better understanding on the new Gift that you acquired, and the origin of the new Host Authority."

"You should be grateful. Never before has there been a Demon Lord who abused their Host Authority and still get to have a saying in deciding their fate." Said Karyou while exhaling sharply.

"Well then, enough with the chitchat and let's cut right to the main topic, shall we?"

"Alright." Burai then explained to them everything that he knows about the new Gift, Eater of Sun and Moon – Rahu. About its origin, working mechanism, applications, potential threat, and about the fact that the Gift will have its own sentient should its power and hunger grow big enough.

Being one of the nine major astronomical bodies Navagraha, its origin and other essential information can be found in the old Buddhism and Hinduism text and records. And with the help of the Laplace Little Demon, there are no piece of information that they cannot get a hold of beside a few exceptions.

The working mechanism and applications are rather simple for such a powerful Gift. Its power and hunger will grow bigger the stronger the devoured Gift is, and it can devour anything and everything be it material, astral or even concept as shown when Khvarenah, the Solar and Lunar Dragon were devoured without a trace.

Currently, the Rahu had displayed a total of three forms.

The serpent form when the needs to devour other Gifts arise in order to grow stronger. In this form, the Rahu takes form as a giant black serpent and can fight independently without Burai's instruction. As long as its hunger and power haven't grow too much, it seems that Burai has complete control and can order it to fight in tandem with him.

Gauntlet form, just like its name depicted the Rahu transforms into a black gauntlet with a serpent design motif covering Burai's entire left arm. In this form, it cannot devour anything that is three times bigger and above than Burai, but its power is more concentrated and is easier to control and to avoid collateral damage or unintended target.

The third form was after the two Solar and Lunar Dragon were devoured. Back then, the gauntlet seemed to have…evolved. It took on a more hideous appearance like a genuinely living serpent rather than just the motif. It was during this time that the Rahu started to fighting for supremacy of the whole body.

However, it was due to the antagonism of the Rahu with the Sun and Moon of the dragon's origin that it was able to grow that much in such a short time. So as long as it doesn't consume too many powerful Gifts at once, it should be under control.

Even then, the potential threats still exist. A Gift that will have its own sentient and fight for the supremacy of the whole body, and the fact that the Host Authority was transferred to it is currently the biggest problem to them. As seen back then, the Rahu will not hesitate to abuse the Host Authority when cut loose and should it on the off chance managed to take over Burai completely…

"I see. That Gift really is like a poison, one without a cure"

"And we can't really cut the arm off either. While that negate the chance of the main body being taken over, we can't tell how it will react in such situation."

"Leaving it as is isn't a choice either. This really is a headache." As the six of them were discussing, another voice joined into the conversation.

"Actually, I have suggestion for this." The door was then opened by the two guards standing outside, and one of them walked in, carrying in his hand the Laplace Little Demon, or Lapko Commander II.

"Lapko, do you have some solution to this?" Croix asked.

"I wouldn't call it a solution just yet, and it may sound rather crazy. But here's what I have in mind."

"Let him lend a hand on helping the Floor Masters deal with Demon Lords." Hearing Lapko's suggestion, everyone had their eyes widened.

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"Right now, we're only scratching the surface of this new Gift. Even I am lacking a lot of information on it. We have no method to get rid of it, while let it be until trouble break out and it would already be too late trying to fix it. So why not put it to good use?"

"As you all have seen, that firepower is a valuable asset to have. So instead of trying to restrain it, we will let it have some freedom while still keeping it under close watch. That way we can gather information to figure out the best course of action." they all let out a sound of admiration toward what Lapko had in mind.

True, locking a beast in a cage and its anger will pent up, then someday it will undoubtedly break free, releasing massive devastation. But let it be in the wilderness and who knows what kind of power it can amass. So the best solution is to let it be free within the range of one's observant eyes. As expected of the omniscient demon.

"Dealing with other Demon Lords, you say. Heh, not that I'm complaining, in fact I like it. Still, I got some conditions of my own."

"Reasonable. We need your cooperation the most in this so let's hear it."

"First, I have complete freedom of act."

"Accepted."

"Second, the information about the Demon Lord that is about to dealt with will be shared with the entire No Name."

"Reason?"

"The lot from Ouroboros that we encountered in Kouen City wasn't the ones who defeated the former No Name three years ago, based on that shitty brat's reaction. So it must be a different one, possibly from the higher ups. The faster we get hold of their identities, the faster we can knock them off their high horse. That the reason why the four of us were summoned, is it not?"

"Hm…A little demanding, but acceptable. Anything else?"

"One last thing, if I'm ever started to show sign of losing control, the lad will be the one to stop me."

"Elaborate."

"His power proved to be the bane of this thing existence. Back then it was the only Gift that was not devoured by the gauntlet even after consuming the Solar and Lunar Dragon."

"Accepted."

Shortly after that, the meeting was concluded and everyone then left the room, excepted for the duo who was summoned. Back there, Izayoi was really surprised but he held back. Now that there was no one left in the room beside them, he asked.

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure it's me?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Because it's you, that I can ask of this request."

Once again, Izayoi was reminded about the conversation he had with and the request that Garol asked of him. Strike him down? What he wanted is a duel, fair and square. Why is it him? Why must it be him? Is it because he's the Hero? Is it because of this destiny that he must bear, this torch with blinding light that he must carry?

Looking at Izayoi from the corner of his eye, Burai saw that he was making a complicated and somewhat pained expression. Thinking that the way he put it might have caused some misunderstanding, he rephrased his words.

"I'm not asking you to take me down or kill me though. I see death as an easy way out, so I will never ask anyone to end my live nor will I end it myself."

"If that's not the case, then what?"

"I'm asking you to have my back. Things that these eyes can't see, things that these hands can't reach, I need someone to ease those worries for me."

"So if there's ever a time when I'm too deep into the dark, I'll be counting on you to shed some light on me, okay?"

Ah…so it's that. Not a mission where he has to carry all the burden on his shoulders alone, but a request to share the weight together. Not by the work of some vague thing like a destiny that he must bear, but stemming from the comradeship that they have. This…is what he has always wanted. A favor based on trust between two on equal standing.

"Have your back, you say. Hahahaha! Alright, I accept your request! But I'll also have a condition of my own though."

"Of course, I do not intend to ask you to do it for free."

"From what a lot of people have been saying, I carry the torch, the light that will secure the future for humanity. But right now, to me this light is too dazzling, too blinding."

"When you're too deep in the dark, I'll shed some light on you. So in return, when the light is too dazzling, I'll be counting on you to be the shade where I can rest under." Speaking with an adamant tone, Izayoi reached out his clenched fist. Understanding the meaning of that gesture, Burai also did the same.

"Got it. From now on, we will have each other back."

And with a bump of their fists, the pact between the two of them had been formed.

* * *

 _The stronger the light casts, the greater the dark falls._

 _But without the shadow, everything will be scorched by the light_

 _And without the light, the beauty of the night will never be known._

 _Constantly conflicting, but always in harmony._


	22. Chapter 17,6

**Shiraga:** eeh, at first this was supposed to be part of the last chapter. But during the editting process, I've felt that it would be better to separate them into two parts so that each part centered around a clear story and cast. So yeah, sorry for this (way too) short chapter. But hey, finally some romance

* * *

 **Chapter 17,6: More than my master, more than the Chief Maid**

* * *

After the meeting with the Floor Masters and with the consent of the one in question, it had been decided that Burai will lend them his assistance in dealing with Demon Lords and put the new Gift, Rahu to productive use while also gather more intel on it for the Laplace Little Demon to study. And a pact to entrust one's back to the other had also been formed.

Later on the same day, Burai and Izayoi had returned to the room where the other members of No Name were and narrated back the content of the meeting to them.

There were some protests, coming mostly from Leticia and the three Hesperides sisters. Their reactions were understandable, because unless you're a madman looking for a final resting place or a warmonger, no sane person would immediately think about fighting another Demon Lord, right after what happened no less.

In the end, with Izayoi's insurance Burai was managed to convince nearly everyone, as Leticia was still discontented.

"I will not accept this. If you're going to fight, master, then I'm going too. I'll take this matter to Croix and I won't take 'No' for an answer." With that, Leticia then dragged Burai out of the room to find Croix. Walking along the hallway, Leticia was quiet as while still dragging Burai by his arm. But when they have walked far enough for the room where they were in to be out of sight, Leticia stopped.

And with a strong a sudden move, she pushed him against the wall. (yes, he jsut got Kabe-don'ed)

"Leticia…"

"I was really worried. When you stayed behind alone to stop Azi's clone with your condition back then, I was really worried. I know what you're capable of, but it still pained me." Saying with a somewhat shaking tone, she then lifted her face to look at him.

"You've promised to stay by my side and never let go, and I've promised you I'll never be away from your side, ever again. Then why are you pushing me away now? Have you already forgotten our promise?!"

"I have not and never will. Even now, that promise remains true. I'll return to you, to the one place where I can call home." As Burai was about to raise his hand to grab Leticia's shoulders, she stopped them before he could even move a finger.

"But you're the only one who's keeping the promise, and that's why I can't accept it!" he wasn't exerting any strength, but he could clearly tell that Leticia did not intend to let him move anywhere, anytime soon from the way she's keeping him in place.

Crimson red irises met with purple ones as deep as the night. Slowly, she started locking her fingers with his own.

"Master Burai. As the chief maid, it's my job to take care of my master, and as the one whom you accepted on equal footing, my place is by your side. It's not just the promise alone. After all…"

"To me you're more than just my master." then, with their fingers interlocked she pulled Burai down slightly while also stood on her tiptoe.

"…!?" with the sound of something sharp but small sinking into his flesh, Burai felt a tinge of pain on his neck. Leticia was sinking her fangs into Burai's neck, but she wasn't sucking his blood nor was she performing a Vampirification ritual. She was simply sinking her teeth into his neck as the blood trickled down. During that moment, her fingers had loosened up a bit and Burai managed to free his hand from hers. But instead of pushing her away, this time he pulled her closer into an embrace.

" _Ah, seems like I've made another bad decision. But at least this time, she will be with me."_ The two slowly slid down on the floor while maintaining the same pose.

"Well, to me also, you're more than just the chief maid." Her beautiful golden hair as smooth as the silk of the sun, as he started stroking them she also returned the embrace by wrapping her arms around him. The two remained still like that for a good while, but when Leticia retracted and was about to stand up, Burai held her back.

"It's fine to stay like this for a little more, no?"

"Master, we still have business to take care. And what if some helpers came by?"

"Well, right now there's nobody nearby. Beside, just now the chief maid dared to push her master against the wall so she need to be grounded." He said flashing a wide smile and continued stroking her hair.

"Fufufu, then please be gentle with me, my-mas-ter." Right now, the two of them are in their own little world of bliss. Just as Burai said, currently there are no one around as it was already midday and everyone was probably having lunch in the main hall.

But unbeknownst to them, when seeing the two of them leaving the room while holding hand, there was a girl who for the first time, felt an intolerable pain that she could not comprehend.

* * *

 **Shiraga:** so originally this was going to be the kissing scene. Then again, kissing isn't the only way to show affection and the golden rule of writing romance: if you have to write your pairing kiss each other to show that they're in love, you're doing it wrong.


	23. Chapter 18

**Shiraga:** this chapter is actually rather hard to write, with all the mumbo-jumbo about parallel timelines and stuff. But one way or another I've finally managed to work something out.

Enjoy folks

* * *

 **Chapter 18: the strongest hedonistic God**

* * *

After the battle with the three headed dragon, the handling with the fallen ones' memorial service and the post-war services were dealt with by the No Name. There were great casualties, and 90% of Kouen City was reduced to a state of being uninhabitable.

But, if it wasn't for the valiant effort of those who took part in the battle, things could have gone way worse not just for the North side but the entire Little Garden. So considering everything, even 'miracle' is an understatement.

Then, the relief effort was taken over by the Draco Greif Alliance with their commercial power while the Airborne Citadel became the resident of Kouen City's temporary residence.

Two months later, Laplace Little Demon's plan of studying the Rahu was put into action. Since then, Burai would occasionally be absented from the Community's activities for a day or two along with Leticia. Speaking of Leticia, she had taken the matter to Croix and rather than making a request, Croix was forced to agree with her coming along with Burai.

Then another month passed, and the No Name had headed to lands on the Eastern side for new activities. The location was, the Adamantine Mines that were once owned by the former No Name.

* * *

Outer Gate No 565656, Mines of Raging Sea.

 **Gift Game Name: Adamantine Forge**

 **Conditions for Participation: Gold coin issued by Thousand Eyes.**

 **Winning Conditions:**

 **Participants would be split into A-F groups in the preliminary round, the winner would be the one who has collected the highest amount.**

 **The six winner would then compete to see who can mine the most ores.**

 **During the preliminaries, it is possible for many people to mine and then group their ores to one person.**

 **The Participants would then be provided with the Adamantine equipment loaned by the Host.**

 **The winner of the match would be decided by the amount of ore collected.**

 **The ore that has been mined can be stored in the Gift card. Having your Gift Card taken away is the same as having your ore taken away.**

 **Important Notice:**

 **Any actions that are against the rules brought by the improper use of Adamantine would be reported directly to the referee so cheating not advisable.**

 **Participant's prize:**

 **Receive money equivalent to the amount of ore they possessed, both mined and taken from other Participants.**

 **Winner's prize:**

 **Right to order the equipment from the gathered Adamantine. Anything outside this is negotiable.**

 **Oath: respecting the above mentioned, under the pride, Banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall commence.**

" **Six Scars" seal.**

Looking at the Geass Roll in her hand, Yo nodded her head knowingly.

" _So the game goes by the method of collecting items. It seems they want to keep the talented while dealing away the illegally methods."_

As long as there is Kuro Usagi as the Judge Master on site, all action that are against the rule would be exposed without question. By setting actions that bring about no purpose as a violation of the rules, there should be no worries of illegal methods used.

While at the same time, they are able to ensure that there are many talents and a high collection rate.

" _Two birds with one stone, maybe even three if it's a win."_

Yo clenched her fist after confirming everything written on the Geass Roll. Even if one possessed an excellent weapon, it's one's skill that will decide the final outcome. And it's never bad to have too many excellent weapon at your disposal.

"Well then! Gift Game [Adamantine Forge]—Commence!"

The sound of the gong resounded throughout the cave. The participants let out shouts of excitement as they have waited very long for this and started to move.

" _If I use the Gift of the earth dragon to dig the wall, I can easily obtain ore. But with ordinary method like that, I can never catch up with others."_

As mentioned in the Geass Roll, the preliminary round does not restrict teamwork. Normally only one from each Community would participate but with this, they can use the number advantage to win the preliminary round. This way, even those without a strong or suitable Gift can also obtain victory.

" _Then I just need to do the same. Gather as many hand that I can get as possible."_

Thinking like that, Yo placed the pickaxe down and extended her arms toward the wall. Emphasis on 'arms'.

" _The mister from the giant race that I saw in Kouen City, the name of his race is-!"_

Hekatonkheire – the giant with a hundred arms.

Using a Gift of theirs that make many hands appear from spirit power rather than substance, Yo materialized dozens of pale arms around her. If she was able to get used to the giant arms and coupled them with the earth dragon Gift, she would be able to win the game.

With that tactic in mind, she activated the two Gifts. However,

"! ! ?" her brain suffered a brunt assault from the sheer amount of information that had to be processed. Thinking carefully, human being cannot even use both hands perfectly. Such as, using one hand to write a letter and the other to write an argumentative essay. Even the simplest form that is drawing a circle and a triangle simultaneously require years of practice.

" _N-no, I can do this! I just need to corporate my aura into them to negate the information overload."_ She then closed her eyes and regulated her breathing. In an instance, she had deployed the aura field and could control the dozens of spirit arms with ease.

Since the fight with the three headed dragon, Yo has been diligently researching into the penalty of the Genome Tree, and the assimilation of her aura into other Eudemon's. From what she had gathered, her current limit is four different kinds of Eudemon within the time span of a day. If she passed that threshold, it would take a week before her aura can recover to the normal state.

As long as she doesn't use too many Eudemons' power simultaneously with the aura field for a prolonged period of time, her aura will not get assimilated too much. But the fact that such issue existed did not bode well with her.

Ever since, she had been developing and experimenting new methods that will allow her to continue using her aura effectively while also keeping it from getting assimilated.

" _Kouryuu-san said that Burai-san can control six arms with ease. It seems he impaled the prosthetic arms into his back and used his blood as a medium. That sounds really painful but as expected, only he can pull off that kind of stunt."_ Yo then suddenly stopped digging and kneeled down on the ground, seemingly deep in thought.

" _Burai-san, he chose Izayoi to have his back, and Leticia at his side. Then…what about me? Is it because I'm not strong enough? All these time, I have been trying my best but…I wonder if I have gotten any closer to him at all…"_

"Heiyaaaaaaaa!" an energetic voice of a young girl resounded within the cave which knocked Yo back to reality while at the same time, there was the loud sound of a part of the cave crumbling down.

Turning her head toward where that familiar voice came from, Yo widened her eyes from slight surprise.

"Ayesha…!"

"Oh my, if it isn't Yo! So you're also participating, huh?"

Blue haired girl with a goth loli characteristic – Ayesha Ignis Fatuus looked at Yo from the top of the collapsed bedrock. Looks like she was also participating as a member of Will o' Wisp. Yo stared at the collapsed bedrock with surprise. In the mountain of earth that exceeded her own height the amount of brilliantly shining ores was enough to enter the preliminary round.

"A-amazing! How did you do that?!"

"Fufufu! I am an earth spirit after all! A small tamper with the osmotic pressure inside the cave to make the bedrock fragile and Voila! They disintegrate and collapse like a sand castle before the wave."

Ayesha said with triumph. She was the earth spirit that was brought along by Jack and Willa from the outside world. But she wasn't a pure earth spirit like the Melun sisters.

According to Jack, he found her wandering as a ghost after losing her life from natural calamity like earthquake and took over as her guardian.

"Is that so…Asuka also seemed to have won her preliminary round using the same tactic."

"That's right! This Game Stage is where we – the earth spirits are unrivaled! Fufufu, this time I'll be the one to win!" leaving behind a loud and proud laughter, Ayesha left Yo behind.

So far, Yo easily handled everything and finished them, but this time the Game Stage is where the attribute of the earth spirit is the biggest threat.

"No, I must not falter. The Gift of the earth dragon can easily mine the Adamantine ore, all I need to do is increase the amount of arms." Reassuring herself, Yo then stood up and increased the number of spirit arms. With the Gift of the earth dragon and the aura field negating the overloading of information, in an instant Yo was able to mine a large quantity of ore and stored them inside her Gift card.

At this pace, she definitely will not lose to Ayesha. But right at that moment, the scream of the one in question resounded throughout the cave once more.

"Wh-What are you doing?! That's my Gift Card!"

"Hmph, giving Gift Card to the like of earth spirits is like throwing pearls before swine."

"Young spirits are more suited to plow the land!"

And there were also the voices of a group ganging up on her. As Yo strengthened her hearing to eavesdrop, she realized that those voices were really irritable and at the same time familiar.

"Griffith-sama, look! The amount that this girl dug up!"

"It's certainly top class among the preliminary round!"

"Ooh, considering she's an earth spirit she has gathered quite a lot. I'll accept them with pleas-"

"Hup." 3 spirit arms then sent the group of three straight into the wall. The two that were with him penetrated through the bedrock and flew outside whereas the man himself took brunt of the attack.

"Are you all right, Ayesha?" walking over, Yo offered a hand toward Ayesha.

"Y-yes, I'm all right…But is it really okay for you to help me?"

"This is a mining game, right? And it sounds meaningless to be fighting in the preliminary round."

"That's true, but…Well, never mind." Ayesha turned away looking embarrassed. She looked like she wasn't too pleased but still thanked Yo. Yo also nodded back with a smile as the two decided to continue mining but then were hit with a thunderous roar which reverberated throughout the cave.

"You are hindering me yet again, you lowly monkey!?" along with the roaring thunder, the third generation mythical beast – a hybrid of Griffith and Longma, a Hippogriff came rushing at them. Seeing that appearance, Yo hit her fist down on her palm as she finally remembered.

"Ah, so you're that [Pride(lol)]."

"Who are you calling [Pride(lol)]?! Enough with this farce, today I will make you repay the debt of my humiliation!"

"Ah, okay." Replying bluntly, all hundreds of spirit arms around Yo then rushed at the horse face and started hammering him down on the floor. Even the thunder that he was proud of was no match for the relentless bombardment from one hundred strong arms. I a blink of an eye, the bedrock collapsed from the sheer brute force of the attack.

The crater was filled with shining Adamantine ore which the spirit arms then carried them up to Yo, and in the center was…a paste of minced horse meat.

"Woah, this area got such a large quantity. Looks like I've caught a big fish~" Yo hummed in joy while storing the ore into her Gift Card. Standing next to her, Ayesha had her jaw hanging wide open.

" _So strong…Only a few months have passed, yet she was able to progress this much…"_

It was exactly half a year ago that Yo met with Ayesha at the Rise of Fire Dragon Festival. During that time, Yo's and Ayesha's power was approximately the same and depend on the affinity of the Game, the scale of victory could incline on either side.

Then, in just a few months a clear gap in strength appeared between them. Not noticing that complicated gaze of Ayesha, Yo commanded the spirit arms to search the horse face's body. Behind his wings, there were several Gift Cards of all the people who he had plundered, and Ayesha's was amongst them.

"These ores belong to those who have put their utmost effort in mining them. The like of you deserves neither the ore nor the prize." Giving the paste of minced horse meat one last look, Yo turned to Ayesha.

"Here, Ayesha. Your Gift Car-"

 _DOOOOOOooong!_

"…Ah."

"Eh…!?"

Understanding what that sound signified, both of them raised a stiff voice. Four Gift Cards including Ayesha's were still in Yo's hand.

"Time's up! The Game Adamantine Forge has come to an end! And currently the one with the highest amount of ore in their possession is…What a surprise! It's our Kasukabe Yo from the No Name!"

"Eh, w-wait!" Yo got flustered for they included Ayesha's ore without a doubt. But being ignorant to that, Kuro Usagi sounded the gong. As Yo was raising her hand and about to protest, Ayesha held her back.

"Stop it. Yo was the one who recovered the Gift Card. The judgement is correct."

"B-but!"

"It's fine already! I would have been ashamed if I had won like this!"

"It's not a matter of shame! This is about the fairness of the game! I'm not happy to have won like this either!"

The divinity of the Game dwells behind the fairness of the rules. If competition is held while abiding to the rules, the victor would be decided without leaving grudges behind. Therefore, this kind of conclusion should not be permitted. Ayesha also understood that. After scratching her bang awkwardly, she started with a small almost like a whispering voice.

"Even so, I still won't be pleased with this so…accompany me for a bit."

"After this?"

"Yes. There are many things I want to discuss about the migration of Will o' Wisp to the Eastern side. I want to have a serious discussion with Yo at least once. You can also invite Kuro Usagi as well if you want."

"B-but…"

"It's fine already! You have your own things to worry about, and I have mine!" defeated by her vigor, Yo nodded awkwardly.

Usually, Ayesha would be complaining a lot more, so her current reaction was rather surprising. But before she could ask any more question, the preparation for the next Game had already been started and the Participants were forced to leave.

It seems there might be some problems concerning Will o' Wisp. Keeping that in mind to ask later in detail, Yo and Ayesha left the cave.

* * *

No Name's base of operation, former residential area.

The old gentleman who wore swallow tailed tuxedo and a bowler hat…Grim Reaper Baron La Croix, observed the abandoned town of No Name that turned to ruins.

"So awful. This is more serious than I imagined. It wouldn't be an understatement to say the entire town has been flattened to the ground." Croix let out a sigh as he overlooked the town. He reached out his hand to grab a piece of rubble and it collapsed instantly.

"Although the earth spirit girls and the Hesperides sisters had been working hard, and the spirit veins distributed by the Golden Apple tree were also a great help, there are only so much that they could do."

"What a predicament…maybe I should just invite an earth god-" as he was thinking of a rehabilitation plan while rubbing his temple, an idea struck him.

" _Now that I think about it, there is an Ukanomitama Myoubu amongst the children. And it seems it is also her clan that had been protecting this piece of land for generation. If that's the case, then I can report this matter to the Inari Taisha and take a new Divinity. A recommendation letter from me and Alma-dono should do the trick."_ Whispering to himself, Croix let out a small chuckle of satisfactory. Looking at him from afar, ten out of ten people would take him as someone who have lost his mind.

" _All that's left is…"_ pressing down on his bowler hat, Croix glanced to the side. At the leader of Will o' Wisp, Willa the Ignis Fatuus.

After the battle with the three headed dragon, Will o' Wisp had migrated to the No Name's base of operation with the reason being it's too dangerous for them to stay in the North by themselves. The No Name's base of operation has plenty of rooms, but to accommodate more than fifty children, it was still slightly cramped. Hence there was a need to rebuild the ruined town in the residential area.

But Willa, the leader, had no clear policyso she could only look down with troubled eyes.

"Sorry. Because the operation of the Community had all been handled by Jack…I am still unsure of what to do." Willa shook her blue and hung her head.

Jack who was her strategist was no longer here. For the sake of defeating the three headed dragon, he turned himself into a Demon Lord and fell in battle.

Will o' Wisp actual operation authority, needless to say, was in Jack's hand. The art pieces that functioned as the Community's only source of meager income was also made by him. As an organization, it wasn't an understatement to say that they are half destroyed. If anything, there was only Willa, one of the strongest Player of the North who are still around.

Feeling partly guilty for the current situation, Croix directed his gaze at her.

"Willa-kun, I sympathize with your current situation, and I also respect Jack's action…Despite that, I think there is an urgent need to get you into shape of a proper leader."

"I-I will give it my best and learn everything responsibly!" her shoulders sank slightly, but she managed to take in Croix's words and gave an answer. First lesson to everything is to learn to accept your flaws, is probably what Croix was thinking as he let out a small sigh.

"Despite that being the case, for your living expense please take care of the various miscellaneous job for the No Name. We have already order-made a maid uniform for you. Please wear it once you receive it."

"Y-yes…" although she was nervous, Willa still managed to reply energetically. With the problem concerning Willa and the Will o' Wisp out of the way, Croix turned around to look at the ruined town once more.

" _Seems like the Gift Game held at Mines of Raging Sea will be scheduled as a monthly festival. If we manage and arrange the mining and circulation of Adamantine, the income of the Community will definitely increase."_

" _Speaking of the Mines of Raging Sea, how should we deal with the captive, I wonder."_ the one that Baron La Croix was referring to, the captive, was the leader of the Demon Lord Alliance Ouroboros – the one who goes by the name His Highness.

In the fight against the three headed dragon, at some point he had helped the No Name despite being perpetrator behind the whole thing. But sometime later, he surrendered himself to the Floor Masters. The number of prison that could keep someone of his caliber under detention was very limited. Currently, he is being held in a prison surrounded by the natural barrier of Adamantine in Mines of Raging Sea, but even then he could easily break out if he wanted to so the Floor Masters were rather troubled.

But in the past three months, he remained silent to all. Except Burai. Strangely enough, although only once His Highness only ever talked when he's alone with Burai. It's not to the point of 'Yesterday enemy, today ally' because he did not disclose any important information. It's more like he simply enjoyed the company. Really, be it prior, during or after the incident with the three headed dragon, it is impossible to grasp what this youth is thinking.

Perhaps this is what he chose to be, the face he chose to wear to survive in this world of Little Garden?

Like Cao Cao from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He was one of the greatest warlords during the Three Kingdoms period, amongst the higher end. But because he was born into a time of war and chaos, with great a many opportunists who would backstab others at the first chance they get, he couldn't trust anyone, he chose to not trust anyone to protect himself.

If this lad, His Highness, if he had born into a different time then maybe, maybe he and the No Name could have become acquainted on a better term.

* * *

Izayoi, Asuka and the Mel sisters that went for the alliance gathering walked into Six Scars branch café, one of the few places to rest in the mine.

Rumor has it that if the café was below the mine, it would cause insecurity to people, but this place had not neglected it.

In order to not let dust enter the open air teahouse, they manipulated the air current to make a wind barrier surrounding the shop, increasing the open balcony area.

Water tree seemed to have grown in the upper stream of the nearby river. The water was clear and pretty, perfect for brewing tea. And when the balcony makes a major expansion, this place would truly become an excellent shop.

The two were invited to the biggest balcony. At the round table waiting for them were their Alliance partners. Young leader of Six Scars, Porol Gundark and Perseus's leader, Laius. The latter, after seeing Izayoi immediately stood up but Izayoi was faster and quickly hurried in with a ferocious grin as if he found a new toy.

"So you came, Luilui. Congratulation of passing the preliminary round. Such hard working."

"Shu up, you're annoying. Being congratulated by you make me want to puke. Don't get so near me. And stop calling me Luilui."

"Aw, don't say that, Luilui. I'll also work hard to pass the preliminary round, so please look after me in the main competition. Relying on our Alliance bond, let us take the top two spots."

Izayoi laughed while slapping his shoulder whereas Laius was shifting his eyes, sweating cold sweat.

Watching the scene of Izayoi playing around with Laius, Asuka sighed in amazement.

"Izayoi-kun, no matter how rotten he is, he's still our Alliance partner so stop bullying him."

"Oy, don't call me 'rotten' so naturally!"

"That's right. Luilui is just rotting now slowly."

"Almost rotten?!"

"My, that might be true as well."

"immediate agreement?! Isn't the meaning the same?!"

No Name and Perseus had a deep grudge between them. However, they were also companions that had passed the boundary of death in the fight against the three headed dragon.

Thanks to Porol holding back his laughter, they finally managed to get back to the main topic.

"It's fine if you can get along, but deepening our bond is what I wanted to discuss today. There is someone that I want you to meet, so please show some courtesy."

"Oh, someone you want to introduce?"

"Yes. I found a sponsor who is willing to provide fund for Six Scars operations from now on. Since it's a rare chance, I want everyone to meet him."

"hoh? Which Community?"

"I will save the introduction until the other party arrives. He should be here soon if there was no accident. And it's a good thing that he isn't here."

"Who?"

"The new Demon Lord of your Community. I heard from master that he has been lending a hand to the Floor Masters in subjugating other Demon Lords. If he was here, then Luilui would have been chewed to paste." As Porol said that with a chuckle, Laius suddenly tensed up and sweating even heavier.

Both Asuka and Izayoi also laughed back, but the latter had noticed that something was off. Because Porol's words weren't wrong, if Burai was here Laius would have been roasted on the spot. However, Izayoi felt that there was something else behind it. But he dismissed the thought and focused on the current topic.

"Alright, so what has cat eared chibi here come to talk about? If it's about the contract for exclusive sale of Adamantine, without proper compensation in response don't expect us to agree."

As Izayoi showed a provocative smile, Porol also returned with a smile that showed off his fangs. Then from his bag, he took out something like a blueprint.

"Actually, after hearing about the existence of the Adamantine mines, I have already requested the dwarves to design this. Since there's no one more familiar with metal than them."

"You mentioned design, is it to build something?"

"Something like that. This is the blueprint known as – the Spirit Train."

As the group engaged into a heated conversation regarding the blueprint and plan for the future, unbeknownst to all of them that the sponsor that they were waiting for had already arrived at the Mines of Raging, but was currently attending another prior appointment. A thunderous one.

* * *

Mines of Raging Sea, the Plaza in front of the shopping district.

Having finished the subjugation mission from the Floor Masters, Burai immediately headed straight for the Eastern side, to the Mines of Raging Sea whereas Leticia who came along with him on the mission had returned to the No Name although he insisted that she take a small break. After all, she's still the Community's Chief Maid.

"This place is as crowded as ever." with his left arm resting inside the kimono and his right hand carrying a small package, Burai made his way toward the shopping district. Due to the place being a massive mine of Adamantine, a great number of blacksmiths had gathered here so it was always crowded. But today with the Game of Adamantine Forge currently being held, the traffic had increased several folds.

As he moved through the sea of people and got to the center area of the plaza, he noticed that there was a man who was walking toward him. Yes, not just walking toward the opposite direction, he was heading directly toward Burai.

A gentleman seemingly in the first half of his 30s. Hip length dark blue hair tied into a low ponytail. He wore a western jacket over the worn shirt underneath, with a cigarette in his mouth. From afar and maybe even up close, he looked just like any other passerby on the street except for two things.

He was heading straight toward Burai.

He's a human. Not the kind which had mixed blood of gods like Laius, but a genuine, 100% human. Even his spirit status said so, or maybe he was suppressing it. But Burai's reading of his aura, tells a different story.

The two maintained their pace, none showed any sign of being alerted and continued walking. When they both have reached the very center of the plaza and was only 3 footsteps away from bumping into each other, the blue haired man suddenly shifted his posture slightly and passed by Burai.

They walked pass each other without any significant event taking place. But after just 3 steps, Burai stopped in his track and at that same moment, the plaza which was crowded just a second ago had nary a soul in sight.

Then at the very next moment, as Burai spun around there was a barrage of thunder strikes already coming at him.

"Quite a warm welcoming for a first time meeting. No, I guess this would be the second time." Slipping down the sleeve, Burai caught the thunder strikes with his left arm, an uncontrollable and intangible force, and easily crushed them.

"Oyah? I do believe this is our first time meeting in person though. But I guess that tattoo of yours must have fill you in about me." The blue haired man said with a nonchalant tone while taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Indeed. After all, you're the one who severed its head and banished the body from the mountain of Gods." Brushing off the dust on his clothes, Burai straightened his posture and stared into the blue haired man's brown eyes.

"The King of the highest heaven, God of Thunder and Lightning, Vanquisher of Great Evil, Strongest Drunkard and Hedonist, the Greatest Lecherous God, you name it."

"Oy, that latter part was unnecessary." The man retorted back, pointing his cigarette at Burai.

"Oh? But aren't you quite proud of those title? Isn't that right, Indr-"

"Stop stop stop stoooooop!" before Burai could spell out his full name, the man raised his voice and stopped him just in time.

"Today I am just a normal human, not the King of Gods. And at least call me Lust Maniac instead of Affairs." Not only did he just blatantly accept all those titles that would bring great shame to anyone, he even went to the length of correcting it.

"At first I thought it was just biased opinions, but you're even worse than what this thing told me. I seriously feel bad for Rabbit Ojou-chan to have someone like you as the Patron God." Hearing that, Burai couldn't help but sighed.

"So, what dost thee call thyself, as present thou art human not a God?"

"Mikado, Mikado Tokuteru."

* * *

 **Shiraga:** did I mention that I hate that horse face? I hate that horse face.


	24. Chapter 19

**Shiraga:** so according to Mondaiji wiki, the Mikado is written as 御門 which has a rather confusing meaning. But it also has two alternate writings which are 帝 - the Emperor and 神門 - the Crown which sound much more fitting. So as you can see below the former was the one I decided to roll with.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Live true to your age, shitty brat**

* * *

"Mikado - right, Mikado Tokuteru." The blue haired man introduced himself as Mikado Tokuteru before exhaling a breath of white smoke.

"The Emperor huh? I have an urge to just call you Hedo for short. But, for Rabbit Ojou-chan, guess I'll roll with Tokuteru." Said Burai while scratching his head.

"What's this? You're actually quite soft, are you not?" tapping on his cigarette, Tokuteru revealed an amused grin.

"Respect, not affection. She's the most hardworking amongst us after all. Beside, seems like she already has her eyes on someone else. Wouldn't want to become a third wheel now, would I?"

"Anyway, since you're here and even went to the length of erecting this barrier, I take it that you want to talk." As Burai said that, Tokuteru raised an eye brown. Placing the cigarette back into his mouth, he shot a sharp glare at Burai.

"Oh, what gives you the idea that I want to talk? As you can clearly see, I am the archenemy of both the thing residing inside that arm and the power of the Asura that you possessed. The reason I'm here could possibly be to get rid of you." When Tokuteru inquired, Burai raised three fingers.

"First, if you indeed are here to get rid of me, a Gift Game would have been in order. You sound like you have done your share of research on me, so even without abusing the Host Authority you can get me to participate in your Game."

"Second, someone of your caliber should have at least a few Game Boards at your disposal. Gift Game or not, a space where you have the home turf advantage and complete control over is always better. The fact that you chose to erect this barrier showed that you want to talk."

"Finally, you came here as a human. No matter how much of an advantage your own Game and Game Board give you, having the physiology of a human instead of a god you've already crippled yourself."

"Even with those three things combined, if you're still going to fight then your name would have a new title to it. The Most Commendable Fool." The moment Burai finished his words, the tattoo started emitting a faint glow. And Tokuteru also did not show any sign of backing down.

As the two exchanged their glare for a short while, Tokuteru dropped the cigarette on the ground and trampled on it. The moment he did so, the empty plaza became crowded once again. Look like that was the trigger for the barrier.

"You're correct. Today I did venture to this lower level to have a talk with you, alongside several other businesses. But our talk will be at a later time and a different place. Until then, how about you accompany me for a bit."

"?"

* * *

Game Stage of Adamantine Forge, preliminary round, second batch of participants.

"Hah!"

"Aaaaah I'm down!" wails of participants being planted into the bedrock were heard after his fist was swung. Seeing how they were being planted from head down to their waist, those participants obviously could not continue the game.

Using violence to win goes again the goal of the game and his motto so he rejected said method. But picking a fight with him is a whole different story.

At the start of the game, he wanted to find an opponent related to the earth element, deciding a victor with a fair competition in mining, hence he held his pickaxe and started digging with vigor. But nearing the end, more and more participants decided to assault others to rob their ores. Izayoi being at the top few was also targeted. Thus explained why there were many participants being planted into the floor, wall and ceiling.

"Seriously, I never imagined that there would be so many fools who'd start robbing each other in a mining game. It seems I must revise the game rules."

There was a difference between the objective of the preliminary round and the main competition.

Just by participating in mining, participants would be rewarded with a gold coins so the goal was to attract a large number of miners.

Then in the main competition, weapons made from Adamantine would be lent out. The goal for this round was similar to new products exhibition. By having the strong players display the weapon's capabilities, it would serve as a great appeal to any Community interesting in doing business with them. And at the same time the players would help clarifying the capabilities of the weapons, should there be any flaw they can easily revise them before moving to the mass-produce phase.

But looking at the current state of things, look like it was counterproductive.

Since the goal was scheduled festival, there was a need to reconsider the Game balance and secure a stable source of participants. The way of the Host goes deep, Izayoi thought as he crossed his arms.

"And that sponsor guy never came. Even Porol boy was confused. Haah, now this is quite a headache." As Izayoi said that, the gong signifying the end of the game was sounded. But announcing the victor was not the voice of Kuro Usagi.

"And the winner is- Sakamaki Izayoi from the No Name." it was the voice of Burai.

" _Burai? What happened to Kuro Usagi?"_ he thought with a puzzled expression. With the Game coming to an end, the participants were forced to leave the stage. As Izayoi left the venue, he quickly ran to find Burai and soon found him having a squabble with a blue haired man.

"Remind me again why do I have to be the announcer when it was your idea?"

"C'mon, think of it like covering the work for a colleague. Although I also have Judge Master Authority it wouldn't be right to just ask a stranger to be the Judge now, would it? So I kind of need someone from the Host side to relay my word."

"So you're telling me I'm just a damn speaker?"

"There are nicer ways to put things you know. Like, Tongue of God for example."

"With a god like you, being a damn speaker might as well be a compliment."

If Burai is here, then nothing happened to Kuro Usagi. Izayoi thought and unconsciously heaved a small sigh. But he still couldn't make out head nor tail about what was happening and who was that other guy. As he stood a little dumbfound, the young leader of Six Scars, cat eared boy name Porol appeared next to him.

"Good grief. And here I was wondering why he didn't come. Turn out he was having another prior appointment."

"What are you talking about?"

"That blue haired man over there who is squabbling with your comrade, is the sponsor that I mentioned earlier." As Porol pointed at Tokuteru, Izayoi then took another closer look and was surprised. His appearance was of nothing noteworthy. Well, to those of Little Garden at least.

But to Izayoi, the clothing, shoes, accessories, to the cigarette that that man was smoking, all those things were of famous brands that Izayoi was familiar with. Even his cigarette was rather pricey.

What's more, exuding from that man is an aura that does not belong to human but at the same time not quite into the realm of god and supernatural being yet. An aura similar to Izayoi himself, to Asuka and Yo, but completely different from Burai.

To put it simply, brimming talents and powers residing inside a mortal body.

"Haha, you've found one heck of a sponsor, Porol boy." Finally, Izayoi managed to snap out of his trance-like state and spoke up.

"Seems like you're pretty eager to have a chat with him, brother Izayoi. Then no time to waste, let's give him a warm welcoming. Luilui and Gry are already on it with the preparation."

"Ah, about Gry…" Izayoi showed a bitter smile. Gry here referred to the gryphon Gry. Possessing a human form, he might be able to handle the welcoming job. But, being the symbol of the Beast King of both Sky and Land, he was still not used to the customs of humanoid being thus refused to wear any sort of clothing. Just not long ago he was walking around the Community ground completely naked. Even when he did wear clothes, they were simply a pair of shorts and tank top, and both were skintight.

From what he's seeing right now, from the way he was holding a conversation with Burai, Tokuteru doesn't seem to be one of those types of god that would rain wrath on humanity just because of a small trivial mistake. But even so, there's no way they could let a man who would be naked on the first meeting to do the job.

As Izayoi began to think of some strategies, Porol shook his head and smiled.

"Worry not about Gry, brother Izayoi. Instead of trying to restrain his stripping habit, why not have the reception takes place where stripping is completely fine? And I'm sure it can also let you relax."

"Hmm…You have a point. Then I'll also join in. I'll leave the preparation to you then."

"Understood." After discussing a few other small matters, Porol parted way with him whereas Izayoi called out to Burai and made his way toward the duo.

Upon hearing that the welcoming party would be held at a hotel with open air hot spring, Tokuteru's eyes immediately brightened up in the literal sense.

"Then no time to waste! We must make haste for there are good boozes and pretty girls waiting! Also much to discuss." So women and wine are higher on his list than important matter. Or perhaps women and wine have always been at the top of his list. Truly, the Strongest Drunkard and Hedonist, and the Great Lecherous God.

"Hm? You're not joining?" seeing Burai turning around, Izayoi asked.

"There's a place I need to be first. Just go on ahead and I'll join you later."

* * *

Natural underground jail in the mountain.

Contrast to the lively mining town, in the depth of the lifeless cave was the place where His Highness was imprisoned. Apart from the person delivering food on schedule, he was alone.

Instead of hostage, this treatment was like of a prisoner. Although he was not chained up, it was cruel an environment where he could only use the water from a small water tree to quench his thirst and clean his body. Originally, providing a room and bare minimum guarantee of living condition was the right way.

However, this was also because he had sinned way too much.

The assault of three main cities Floor Master governed with Underwood at first, dealing a devastating blow. Then the Demon Lord Alliance's attack on Kouen City and finally, the resurrection of Azi Dahaka. The grudge and hatred surrounding him was thick. There were many voices that wnted torturing interrogation or other cruel methods to exact revenge on him.

The reason it did not result to that, was because of the No Name.

On the surface, they reasoned to the public that he's needed for the hostage exchange with the other side because their leader and comrade, Jin and Percher were currently missing. Because the No Name played a major part in the fight against Azi Dahaka, their words amount to a lot so they were able to convince the people.

But beneath, it was mostly Izayoi pulling the strings with the Floor Masters. While part of the reason was also because he is needed for hostage exchange, the other half being playing even with him.

During the fight, at one point he had helped the No Name pulling through that hellish nightmare. There would have been much more casualties if it wasn't for his help, Izayoi pleaded as such and in the end he was held captive here.

The prison cell may be surrounded by a natural barrier of Adamantine, but if unrefined they are only slightly harder than normal ore. For someone of his caliber, breaking out of this cell is even easier than a walk in the park. And that was Izayoi intention. If he wanted to leave it would be up to himself. With that, they would be even.

His Highness rolled around on the stone floor several times, before lying face up staring at the stalactites on the ceiling. Within the cave where he was all alone and water dropping on the floor was the only sound that could be heard, there was the sound of footsteps.

" _Isn't it still too early for the meal?"_ as he wondered, the owner of the footsteps had already appeared in front of the cell.

"Still loitering here, shitty brat?"

"What, and here I was wondering if it's about time for the prisoner's last meal. Turn out it was just a peculiar guest." hearing that familiar voice, His Highness let out a chuckle and sat straight up. At the same time on the other side of the bars made of Adamantine, Burai also sat cross-legged on the ground.

"A prison like this should be a piece of cake for you. Perhaps you're waiting for Ouroboros to make a move first?"

"Maybe, maybe not. What do you think?" being posed with a question, His Highness replied with his own. Just like three months ago when Burai first paid a visit, he did not disclose any new information.

"Whatever your reason is, the fact that three months have passed and the messenger never show up can only mean that you're no longer of use to them so they decided to abandon you."

"A large part of the resurrection of Azi Dahaka was my whim alone, so it wouldn't be strange it that's the decision that they came to."

"Then what do you intend to do now?" for a while, His Highness had been answering with a joking tone. But when being asked about what he intended to do next, he fell into silent.

"Yeah…about that…I don't really know." Lifting his face, his answer was almost like a whisper as his eyes seemed distant.

"There aren't really anything that I want to do. But if I have to name one thing…it would be to confirm their safety." the red haired little girl Rin, the black griffin Graiya and the sorceress Aura. They are the ones who this youth could actually consider as family.

"But even if I get out, there was no destination to find them."

"But in the end you still have something you want to do, am I wrong?" His Highness did not answer and remained silent. Once again, there was only the sound of water dropping onto the stone floor in the dark lifeless cave.

"Seem like your pickup is here."

"What?"

"C'mon out, you ape. Your concealment sucks." Burai appeared to be talking with the void because beside him and His Highness, there was no one else inside the cave. But that was just latter's wrong assumption.

"Hihahaha. I expected no less from the one who triumphed over that Kouryuu." From the shadow, Demon Lord of Confusion appeared. But seeing his ape appearance, His Highness widened his eyes.

"You dispelled your Game on Sandra Doltrake?"

"No. Salamandra completed a part of the game rule. After the Host and Player separated, the Great Me went to chat with the other side. We made a deal and they won't send pursuer after you for the time being. However," Demon Lord of Confusion then shifted his gaze to Burai.

"Seems like there was an unexpected factor." There shouldn't anyone who is able to see him, the Demon Lord of Confusion beside children. Yet this guy before him was able to see through his concealment and tell his exact location. He may be trying to act tough right now, but cold sweats were trickling down his back. After all, before him was the guy who bested the one that he could never defeat.

Swallowing his saliva, Demon Lord of Confusion move his hidden hand and reached for the black Geass Roll inside.

"A rescue party on a rescues party, now that's comedy gold." That one sentence was like the Joker against any card Demon Lord of Confusion has up his sleeve. In an isntant, he had sealed off any possible move for his opponent. Glancing over his shoulder to confirm that the other party won't be trying any funny business at least for now, Burai returned his gaze back to His Highness.

"Tell me this, shitty brat. Is Ochibi and Loli Death safe?" the one being asked remained silent for a while because the question was out of his expectation. Seemingly pondering over something for a bit, His Highness stared right into Burai's eyes and answered.

"Yes, they are safe."

"Is that so." Receiving the answer that he wanted to hear, Burai showed a wide grin. With a swing of his arm, the prison bars were cut cleanly into hundred pieces. Leaving the small package that he has with him ever since arriving here on the ground, he then stood up and walked off.

"A parting gift. With this, the No Name has repaid the debt to you. From now on you better live true to your age, you shitty brat."

Both His Highness and Demon Lord of Confusion were bewildered by the unexpected development coming from the must unexpected character. When His Highness picked the small package up and opened the wrapping, he unconsciously let out a laugh.

"Really, you're suck at picking a parting gift."

It was a box of manjuu with sake filling.

* * *

Thousand Eyes famous hot spring hotel.

The cypress wood fragrance mixed in with the steam stimulated one's nose. As an open air bathhouse it was still covered by steam. The reason was because of the many walls in its structure. Taking away the field of vision in an instant combined with the smell of cypress wood, just by opening the door one would have the hallucination of stepping into a forest.

At a place like, nothing beats relaxing while enjoying a cup of fine booze. Yet right now, there was a god who's blatantly playing with flowers, completely killing the peaceful and tranquil atmosphere.

"Iyaaaaaaah~ So impressive!" the squealing of the service girls could be heard even from outside the bathhouse. Seem like the people inside were playing a game of telling their heroic tales. Izayoi and Gry in his human form both were accompanying the two contestant with their cheers and laugh, Laius whose face had already turned bead red from drinking way over his threshold.

And the one who was boasting about his heroic tales with two flowers in both hand was, of course, Tokuteru.

"Really, does being a player required to become a chief god or something? Amongst you all, that Odin guy seems to be the most decent personality wise." Wrapping a towel around his waist, Burai pushed the sliding door open and entered the bathhouse.

"Oooh! You're finally here, Burai-kun! Come, come and have a drink!" said the drunk Tokuteru who held the bottle of wine up toward Burai. Letting out a small sigh, he took the bottle from Tokuteru and submerged his lower body into the water.

This was probably the first time that anyone beside Leticia was able to see Burai's naked body. The handsome figure which exudes the air of dignity and charisma, adding to that the well-toned muscle his body could be described as a work of art.

But when all that are combined with the large scar on his back, the serpent tattoo on his left arm, his kimono attire and how he sometimes let one sleeve hanging, he gives off the vibe of the boss of some notorious Yakuza group.

"So, which heroic tale are you at? The three major incidents with the Asura clan? When you challenge the Sun god? Or when you disturb the Hindu monk because you fear they will become more powerful than you should they achieved enlightenment?"

"Againt, that latter part was uncalled for. And no, I'm already at the tale of conquering the Seven Great Demon Lords." Hearing that, Burai stopped his cup while raising an eyebrow.

"Hoh, really now? Mind telling me about this in detail?"

"Oy, isn't that quite a sensitive topic? If Kouryuu of Karyou know that you're here as a human named Mikado Tokuteru then-"

"No, the Seven Great Sages sworn siblings already know." When Izayoi shook his cup slightly and tried to interrupt, but Tokuteru simply chugged down his bottle and declared. The three of them looked at him with surprised expression.

"Although there were some quarrels in the past, I have met the Sage's sworn siblings. They agreed on our next big project, the Spirit Train, based on this foundation. So there is nothing to worry."

"Kouryuu who is the East's current Floor Master aside, none of them thought of killing you on the spot? Not even that Garuda princess?"

"Yeah, about her. I didn't exactly get out unscathed because she nearly killed me after meeting. After so many year and she's still such a tomboy."

"Kahahahaha! Meeting your nemesis in person in the form of a human, even I can't tell if that is bravery or stupidity!" Burai laughed loudly, downing another cup of sake.

"Burai-dono, that's not very nice to say!" then Gry, seeing that Burai was being rather careless in his choice of word chimed in.

"Ah, it's fine, it's fine. Right now I'm just a normal human, and even though I'm your sponsor this is a naked feast so no need for formalities." That was the one sentence that Burai was waiting for. For a while now something has been on his mind regarding this man Tokuteru, or more precisely his real identity as the greatest war god Indra.

"Then I'll just throw this out there." when Burai finished his current cup of sake, his glare suddenly got all serious. Staring at Tokuteru with clear killing intent, his question was straight to the point with an intimidating tone.

"When that dragon was wreaking havoc in this lower level, where the hell were you lot of heaven dweller? Or everything about you and those Twelve Devas are just big words without any backing?"

All of the sudden, the atmosphere got tense. Really tense. The kind of tense that just with a small flick, it could ignite into an all-out war.

* * *

 **Shiraga:** Burai acting rather out of character. What could this possibly mean?


	25. Chapter 20

**Shiraga:** and there we have it folks, the last chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Let it commenceth, beyond the end of a fairytale, a new beginning**

* * *

" _When that dragon was wreaking havoc in this lower level, where were you lot of heaven dweller? Or everything about you and the Twelve Devas are just big words without any backing?"_

Just that one question, Burai had not only soured the mood but this could really spell a declaration of war against Heaven. Tokuteru may have said that it was a naked feast so there was no need for formality but this is just crossing the border.

"Burai-dono, I think you've had enough to drink."

"He's right, Burai. This isn't like you. What's wrong?"

"Stand down, you two. I need an answer and I need it from him." However, Burai refused to step down and pressed on with his question.

Now both Gry and Izayoi stepped in and tried to stop this conversation from going downhill any further. They both had noticed that Burai was unlike his usual self. He was easily agitated. Normally only when someone like say, the horse face, bring up the subject of 'Pride' and he would explode like a bomb. Right now it's like his anger was slowly pending up like a volcano, just waiting to erupt at a moment notice.

"Well, if I have to say I've never really considered it even for a bit." All eyes then suddenly placed toward Tokuteru who just uttered that sentence while still nonchalantly sipping on his sake.

"I mean, he became a monster for the sake of pioneering the future of humanity, shouldering the sins of human on his shoulder alone. Hence, human had the obligation to defeat him." His tone and the way he was putting things sound as if he has nothing to do with it was an established fact.

"In that countless years, always hoping for the moment that a brave human would defeat. But to have another Demon Lord in the equation and being the deciding factor at that, was outside anyone's expectation."

"The Hero and the Demon Lord joined hand to defeat a common enemy. No, considering Azi Dahaka's final words, it would be to fight Evil with greater Evil." Tokuteru then finished the rest of the sake in his cup. Still staring at him with clear killing intent, Burai grabbed the entire sake bottle and downed it in one go.

"Evil, but forever true." He then crushed the bottle and stood up abruptly.

"Be it this world or my old world, I just can't stand you heaven dwellers. You all have this fancy delusion that you're the pinnacle of creation, so you lot are always conceited, doing things on a whim without a care for anything else."

"You think everything under the sky are just there to do your bidding, and when things don't go your way you rain your 'righteous judgement' down on them but in reality that's just another way to describe a bunch of brats taking out their frustration on their toy."

"And you, you may mingle with human and surface dwellers more so you may be different. Unfortunately, however, something will stay the same no matter where you go, and that something is what I detest the most."

"Burai, wait!" Izayoi called after as Burai turned and left the bathhouse. The four Outlanders had a small tea party before to get to know each other better. But Izayoi had no idea that he has this kind of grudge. Different from Griffith and His Highness, this felt more like a deeply ingrained grudge.

"Wow, now that was interesting." Said Tokuteru.

"I offer my deepest apology for his behavior, Tokuteru-dono! That man is usually very calm and collected, so if you could pardon him this time," Gry bowed his head and apologized to Tokuteru, but the latter instead of bursting into rage he seemed rather amused.

"I don't really mind. I told you, this is a naked feast so there is no need for formality. And that guy, all things considered he's actually quite a polite fellow."

"What?"

"He has this deep grudge against us of heaven, and considering my real identity and the thing inside his arm should affect his mindset somewhat, he didn't plunge onto me and tear me into shreds on sight. Instead he held in, keeping his emotions under control and even when they've reached the threshold he expressed it through words rather than violence."

"Just earlier, he even admitted that Odin is the most decent amongst us chief gods even if he detested us. 'He who does not speak his mind is more fearful than he who does'. But as for this guy, he's fearful either way."

* * *

Thousand Eyes famous hot spring hotel. Female bathhouse.

Karan.

The sound of the bamboo pipe hitting on the rock echoed within the bathhouse. Different from the male bathhouse which currently has a god playing with flowers while telling heroic tales, the female bathhouse was quiet and serene.

"Such a relaxing moment. As if all the recent busy work was all a dream." Kuro Usagi spoke in delight, stretching her back and rabbit ears.

"That's right. It only means that this hot spring is just that good, isn't it the best when everyone enjoys it together?"

And today, they even have a rare guest with them. A very rare and peculiar guest.

When the girl's camp arrived at the bathhouse, there was already a 'Reserved' sign hanging on the door. Because the reception party for Tokuteru was being held in the male bathhouse, they thought that Porol had reserved both the male and female bathhouse for the day. Unbeknownst to them that the one reserving the female bathhouse was the Masked Kni- the Wooden Bucket Knight Faceless.

So after some small commotions, they all had decided to settle down and relax without prying too much into the real identity hidden under that mask- that wooden bucket.

As everyone smiled bitterly when Faceless ignored Asuka's question, Almathea coughed once to gather their attention.

"Although there is an outsider, it is a rare chance to get together naked like this. So why don't we talk about the current condition of the No Name?"

"Current condition?"

"What do you mean?"

Yo and Kuro Usagi titled their heads while Faceless seemed to be listening.

Almathea then raised three fingers.

"First, No Name is currently in a leaderless state. The business that was halted due to it was plenty. The most important matter, regarding the new Communities entering the Alliance was shelved aside, right?"

"YES. For Demon Lord, with Ouroboros as the objective, we talk about the major alliance."

"We have No Name as the Alliance leader, with Six Scars, Perseus and Will o' Wisp as the center of the Alliance. The undecided includes Salamandra, Draco Greif, Great Sage who Devastates Sea and Laplace Demons. Although the latter two are slightly leaning toward joining."

"That's impressive. All the Floor Masters have gathered."

"No, not all. North guardian Onihime Alliance already sent a reply indicating they would not be joining this major alliance. It was an organization formed by the lower four-digit Communities, there were some…complicated circumstances."

Since they were forming a major alliance against the Demon Lords, they truly hoped that all the Floor Masters could join, but it couldn't be helped if they have their own reason for not joining.

"Then we planned to invite Great Sage who Leaves Heaven in Disarray, Shuten Doji, Kerykeion and the Great Demon Lord, Queen Halloween."

"What?!" at that moment, Wooden Bucket Knight Faceless let out an out of tune voice.

Kuro Usagi then straightened her rabbit ears and nodded.

"Shiroyasha-sama is no longer around now. The power of a three-digit Floor Masters is still needed to maintain the lower levels order, hence this matter was brought into consideration…Then wouldn't it be a good idea to contact the Queen who exerted herself immediately in this battle?"

Almathea nodded at Kuro Usagi's words in agreement.

"That's right. Avalon which was the South former Floor Master was originally the direct knight order under the Queen. Even if we can't directly borrow the Queen's power, is sending organization directly under her command still possible?"

"…So that's it. Is that what you want to talk with me about?" Faceless was very shocked, and sighed in understanding at the same time. After all, she belonged to the third seat of Queen's Knights directly under Queen Halloween's command.

If the Queen was willing to send personnel to take up the position of the Floor Master, the first candidate would unquestionably be her.

"That's how it is huh. We're familiar with Faceless so it will be easy to cooperate."

"YES! And her strength is also guaranteed! Since she's the third seat of Queen's Knights, then she would be the third strongest in the Celtic Pantheon. That is already more than enough to be the Floor Master!" Kuro Usagi beamed her eyes, filled with expectation.

But Faceless just sighed and shook her head slightly.

"So that's it. I understand the situation and having your expectation made me happy…but unfortunately, I have two things to announce."

"Eh?"

"First. The reason I am third seat is not because of my own power. There are four who are above me in sword proficiency and two in spear proficiency. My original seat would be nine at best. Despite that, I still obtained the third seat…because of the Gif I possess."

"By Gift, you mean the serpent sword and the battle bow?"

When Asuka asked, Faceless shook her head in denial.

"No them. The material came from the Elf village, but they're essentially simple weapons. I am talking about a different Gift from those…Yes, what I have is a Gift of similar rank or even above Yo-san's Genome Tree."

"?!" Faceless's confession caused everyone to suck in cold breath. Possessing a Gift similarly ranked with the highest known rank Genome Tree was definitely shocking, but the truly shocking part was not this. For Asuka and others had witnessed her in battle many times before.

Her battle prowess could let her face a thousand enemies alone. Her skill in utilizing several weapons simultaneously was at least on par with Burai. But if what she said was true, there is a need to change their evaluation.

In the battle against the Titans, the giant dragon and Azi Dahaka, this Queen's Knight…up till now had never once used that Gift.

"Wait a minute. Possessing a Gift of that degree, why do you need to hide it until now? If you showed your true strength, you might had been able to shift the tide of the battle against the giant dragon, or Azi Dahaka toward an advantageous direction." Asuka's eyes shone with sharpness and bashed her verbally.

Huge casualties resulted from the two battles, it was literally a death struggle. Since she possessed that kind of Gift, it might had been possible to reduce unnecessary sacrifices.

"…I don't plan to justify my lack of action regarding the battle against the giant dragon. It was my decision not to use that Gift. But the battle against Azi Dahaka was different, for I did intend to use the Gift. It just it wasn't mean for Azi Dahaka."

"What do you mean-" Asuka was about to ask, but quickly shut her mouth. For she had already arrived at the answer to her question. Looking at Faceless again, the latter nodded to confirm it.

"Yes, you've guessed it. The one the Gift was meant for back then, was the Black Knight." Once more, Faceless's words caused everyone presented breathless.

"Had Sakamaki Izayoi not knocked him out, I would have to use the Gift on him. But things not developing to that conclusion was really great. Once I draw that Gift, it would reveal my birth, and even if I did, I doubt that I or anyone would be able to take him down if he had really crossed to the Demon Lord realm and completely lost control of his power. I am very respectful toward his willpower that he displayed."

"S-so this is the reason. But since you had this much strength, you're giving others even more expectations to be a Floor Master!" Kuro Usagi leaned her body forward. Not only had she not given up, but instead showed even more interest. Faceless still shook her head, now feeling apologetic for building new expectation.

"That is impossible. I have already received the directive of Queen. Regardless if the Alliance is successful or not, I probably won't be assigned as the Floor Master." A directive from the Queen. Considering that she's a knight under her direct command, it must be prioritized before anything else.

Hearing that, Kuro Usagi hung her rabbit ears and sighed.

"If it's like that…then I can't force you. My rabbit ears heard that Queen's Knights were all twisted people, so I was hoping for normal people like Faceless-san to take up the role…"

"For this, I agree. I also received some guidance from them, but those people really lacked the sensibility of normal people…Just my suggestion, if the one sent is a spear wielding maid, I advise you all to escape immediately. Because she will forcefully train you all until you master it." Faceless suddenly looked afar. She probably remembered some bad memories.

After confirming her speech has stopped, Almathea raised her hand and spoke.

"I understand the matter regarding the Queen. But even if we receive her reply, there's no one who can handle it in the No Name now. We must also consider with the leader missing, it would affect Queen's mood…Kuro Usagi-dono, do you understand what I am getting at?"

Almathea was using a roundabout way to explain, and sensing that the other party wanted to get to the main topic Kuro Usagi straightened her rabbit ears.

"We can't just wait for Jin-bocchan to return…Is that what you mean?"

"Yes. Since we are building such a huge alliance, we cannot let the others be temporary leader. We must choose a new leader."

ALmathea's harsh words caused everyone to fall into silence. They originally held some hope for a hostage exchange. But if they do not receive any messages from Ouroboros, they could not make any move. Being the temporary leader of a major alliance was easy, but it would be impossible to return the position to Jin once he returned.

"I heard that Jin-dono stayed in Ouroboros by his own will. There must eb something that only he can accomplish. If that is so then the No Name must respect his will."

"YES. At least Jin-bocchan would not wish for the Community to be stagnant like now. And also…"

"Jin-bocchan had decided to resign from the leader position from long ago." Kuro Usagi shook her rabbit ears and looked at Yo.

"Eh?!"

"'If something happens to me, then please pass the leader's role to the Community's rightful successor'. Before the Titans appeared in Kouen City, Jin-bocchan said so."

The Community's rightful successor. Upon hearing these words, everyone directed their attention toward Yo.

"Eh…Eh eh?! No wait, wait a moment! By 'rightful successor', you mean me?!" Yo panicked from suddenly becoming the center of the topic. She originally thought that it had nothing to do with her so she just listened idly at the side. She didn't even expect that it would involve her in this way.

Toward Kuro Usagi suggestion, Almathea pondered carefully and nodded.

"That is indeed a good idea. Letting the previous leader's daughter to succeed No Name, then we could use the just cause of inviting the old Community's Alliance to create this major alliance. Granting an audience with the Queen might also be easier."

She was the daughter of the former Leader who was called the strongest man of No Name – Kasukabe Yo. Kuro Usagi and others did not know Koumei's surname, so they did not notice when she was summoned. But if they knew, her treatment would have been different.

Jin probably thought, compared to the descendant of the treasurer, she would be the more suitable candidate to succeed No Name. However, it seemed that the one in question could not handle it.

"Wait…wait a minute! I can't be something like a leader!"

"Is it true? Yo-san's ability grew rapidly, and you're also quick-witted. Most importantly, you thought about your comrades. Kuro Usagi personally feels that you're suitable."

"Bu-but-"

"Also! Jin-bocchan must have also considered the possibility of something like this happening, that's why he left those words behind." Kuro Usagi stretched her rabbit ears and recommended.

They actually didn't know, that Jin and Percher made a promise. Passing the Leader's position of No Name to the rightful successor. Then after retrieving the [Flag] and [Banner], they would go out on a journey, realizing Percher's wish, he had probably planned it like that.

But Yo had no clue about any of that.

"Bu-but, if you want to choose a new leader, there are also other candidates! Izayoi will definitely do better than me!"

"My, I don't think so at all. Actually, this morning Izayoi-kun had mentioned that he doesn't know whether he can win against Yo-san or not." At that moment, Yo let out a strange sound.

"YES! Also, during the Duel of Creators, Burai-san had said that right now Yo-san can safely hold her ground against Izayoi-san!"

" _Burai-saaaaan!"_ Yo screamed internally.

"Oh? If those words came out directly from Burai-dono's mouth, and more than two of the Community's core members had agreed upon it, then the legitimacy is pretty much guaranteed." Almathea spoke up and Faceless also nodded in agreement.

"The-then what about Burai-san himself? He's the strongest, most mature and is the most experienced in many areas out of the four of us. He also very charismatic and knows how to lead others. And, and he thinks and care a great deal about his comrades, and, and…" Yo suddenly blurted out a long speech about Burai and nearly bit her tongue toward the end. To outsiders, it may seem like she's citing the good points of others so that she won't have to be the leader. But to everyone currently presented, especially when it was an all-girl meeting, their sixth sense or woman's intuition seemed to have caught up onto something.

"Oh my, could it be that Yo-san…"

"I-I think so too! Seems like she's…"

"Let's-let's not jump to the conclusion too soon now…"

The girls beside Yo whispered amongst themselves. Seeing that the topic may get derailed, Almathea coughed once to gather their attention.

"Truth be told, we had considered the possibility of having Burai-dono inheriting the leader's position."

"Then-"

"But! After taking into consideration many other factors, we deemed that he's unsuitable."

"First. He's usually absented from the Community. Currently he's lending the Floor Masters his aid in subjugating the Demon Lords in this lower level, and his relationship with them are on good term. In fact, he's the reason why Great Sage who Devastates Sea and Laplace Demons are leaning toward joining our alliance."

"But it is because of that, he will often be unavailable for any of the Community's matter. What if something urgent come up while he's away? We can contact him over long distance with the Laplace Demon's ability, but many matters require tending to them in person."

"Second, his new power. The nature of his left arm, the Rahu is still mostly unclear. But one thing we know for sure that its nature is antagonistic toward the Sun and Moon Authority."

"In the near future, we will be having an audience with the Queen who just like Shiroyasha-sama, holds several Sun Authority. If the two of them are to meet, no telling what could happen although I doubt that Burai-dono would lose control that easily, we still can't take that risk."

"But that isn't to say he would be excluded completely. Because he's a veteran in many fields he can provide insights as the alliance's advisor, like how Kouryuu-dono is to Draco Greif Alliance."

Hearing Almathea's explanation, Yo had no word to retort. Her right now could hold her ground against Izayoi, both Burai and the one in question had already said so. Of course she would feel proud about her growth. But when that growth is equivalent to her becoming the Community's new leader and also the leader of a major alliance is an entirely different story. Everything is just so sudden.

Then she noticed one strange detail. The conversation up until had not mentioned Asuka as a candidate, not even once. She thought that as the personal maid Almathea would recommend or at least mention Asuka even though from her point of view she's still considered inexperienced. But the fact that Almathea did not bring up her master even once was rather strange.

"Then what about Asuka?" she asked. Almathea and Asuka then glanced at the other as if to confirm something, and they nodded to each other.

"Everyone, please listen to me calmly." Asuka then stood up from the bathtub with force. It was rare for her to talk to everyone in this manner. She was very active, but not to type to raise suggestions.

"I, Kudou Asuka…After this Adamantine Forge Game, plan to separate from the No Name."

* * *

A gentle night breeze brushed pass the bamboo trees in the oriental garden. Raising a cup of sake, toasting to the crescent moon on the sky was a lone figure cladded in the yukata robe lent to him by the hotel. He sat in the veranda looking out to the oriental garden and although there was no one else beside him, he was enjoying the tranquil atmosphere of the night with the moon, whose company he never refused even in the old world.

When he was about to bring the cup to his mouth, he noticed another presence and lifted his face.

"So you've come." From above, a Laplace little demon was floating down gently like a leaf dancing in the wind. He raised his left arm to catch her as she slid down and stopped at his shoulder. She was the Lapko II who was like the second in command.

"The data from the last has all been recorded and is currently being studied. As for your personal take, is there anything you'd like to add?" Lapko II asked as Burai poured another cup of sake and passed it to her.

"Several things." Lapko II took the cup when Burai started recalling the details.

"Even in its dormant state, this thing can still sense the power of its prey. The Demon Lord this time, compared to the one exactly one month earlier the resonance was significantly stronger, although not to the point of going out of control yet."

"The stronger the prey, the more active it becomes. Taking that into consideration, I think a 'leash' is in order."

"A 'leash', you say."

"The battlefield is an unpredictable and unforgiving place. It's true we can acquire the intel of the enemy to prepare ourselves beforehand thanks to you, but we can't rule out the possibility of the intel being faked on purpose. So with a 'leash' that has several layers of lock, we can control its outburst even when facing a strong enemy and the final lock would be for a last ditch effort."

"Reasonable. The shop of Thousand Eyes does have quite a selection of sealing Gift, I do believe. Anything else?"

"It concerns that perverted god."

"You mean Indra?" when Lapko II asked, Burai simply nodded.

"That guy and this thing have quite a history with each other. Upon the first contact with him, I've felt it. It tried to invade my mind. Because he appeared as human the aura of 'Indra' inside him must have been diluted but it could still sense his spirit level. However, thanks to that we now know that this thing will become extremely active and volatile in a different way if its arch-nemesis is presented. That's the second reason why a 'leash' is needed."

By then, Lapko II had finished the sake in her cup and fell into deep thought. After a while, she returned the cup to Burai then spoke up.

"I understand. These are all valuable information so they will be set as top priority in studying. The finding of sealing Gift can be handled by Thousand Eyes and once a suitable Gift is acquired, we can find a skilled technician to add in some modifications to prevent mental invasion."

"Got it. That will be all."

"Actually, speaking of Indra- no, I guess right now he goes by Tokuteru." Lapko II got down from Burai's shoulder, but she then climbed back up on and sat on his knee.

"?"

"Lapko Commander is currently with him and he said he wanted to talk." Burai stopped his hand holding the cup. He was silent for a moment, but finally made his decision.

"Patch him through."

"Understood." Lapko II replied then started relaying the voice of Tokuteru who was in a different room with Lapko Commander.

"What is it?" Burai asked bluntly.

"Well you know, our talk was cut short because someone decided to walk off in the midst of it. And you totally missed the fun part with the service girls. Really, Thousand Eyes sure got some nice flowers." Tokuteru replied in a joking tone. He probably couldn't tell while being in a different room, but Burai was showing a completely unamused expression. Or maybe he could as his laugh and joke stopped short and he got right to the main topic.

"Anyway, doesn't matter if you're a Demon Lord or a 'greater evil', I was going to grant the one who defeated Azi Dahaka any reward that they wished. Izayoi-kun had already received his and he asked for the recovery of the griffin's wings."

"Heh, good for him."

"So that leaves you. So, is there anything at all that you wanted? Just name it and I Ind- Tokuteru shall grant it." As expected the strongest war god, not even a glimpse of reluctance.

"Reward me anything I want, you say. Don't be ridiculous. I'll never accept anything from heaven dweller. If I want something, I will grab hold of it with my own hand. Fair and square, not relying on some miracle." Somehow, Tokuteru kind of predicted Burai's reply. He laughed loudly while slapping on his knee.

"Hahaha! You really are an interesting man! However, I still insist on granting you a reward. Oh, what to do, what to do…" Tokuteru started probing his chin, trying to think up a solution. Then from Burai reply just now, something started clicking in his mind and the solution he came to was…

"How about, a Gift Game?"

"…I'm listening."

"Since you are so bent on refusing my reward, then the only way left is to give it to you as the reward of a Gift Game. As for the time and plac-" Tokuteru suddenly stopped his words. And although the two of them being in two different rooms, Burai also sensed the presence of someone advancing toward his room.

"We'll talk later. I have some guests that need immediate tending."

"Seems the same over here." The Lapko II then jumped down and hid inside Burai's yukata. At the same time the presence that he sensed had already arrived just outside the room.

"Come in, little miss." He called out and the sliding door was pushed aside. Kasukabe Yo walked in slowly and sat down right next to him without saying a word. Burai glanced to his side and saw that her expression was rather down and she appeared to be pouting. Or was that just her usual face when stuffed with food like a squirrel?

Pouting for bit more, Yo then told Burai about the conversations that the girl's camp had in the bathhouse.

The current state of the No Name, how she will become the next leader of it and probably the entire alliance that they are creating. And how after this game of Adamantine Forge, Asuka will leave the No Name.

"I see…So Ojou-chan wants to bring the members of the old No Name back from the Outer World and she will be leaving temporarily after this Gift Game…You and Rabbit Ojou-chan sure will get lonely, huh."

"Of course I will, but…it's not just that…" Yo slowly leaned to one side and lied down on her side, resting her head on Burai's lap.

"Everything is just so sudden, and just because I'm the daughter of the former No Name's Leader now I have to be the leader. Asuka has the freedom to choose doing what she wants, but I am to stay behind!"

"It's just not fair…" and Yo's reverted back to her pouting expression.

"Well, the part of me not being able to become the leader in your place, I'm sorry for that. But as an advisor, I will support you as much as I can when not subjugating Demon Lords." Burai then started stroking Yo's hair gently, as a way to soothe her emotion which was in total chaos.

"But you know, from my perspective that would be mighty awesome."

"Eh?"

"Because then it would be the same as back in my old world. Back then, I've told you that the Yajuu and the Elf formed a blood oath, right? That we Yajuu will become the Spear, as long as the Elf can be the Shield to protect the forest."

"So if it turns out you will become the new Leader, then the safety of the Community is pretty much guaranteed even when I'm away. Not that I don't trust the others, but knowing that it's you, I can have complete peace of mind." Burai said while letting out a small laugh. Hearing those words, Yo abruptly turned her head to look at him.

"You-you mean it? Does that mean…I can be of use to you?"

"That's not really the best way to put it. Think of it like this. There's no such thing as a job that only you can do it, because there are a bazillion and one other people who can take your spot. But ask yourself this, can any of them get the job done the way you can?"

"Knowing that it's you, everything will turn out just fine. Because it's you, that I know you can do it. So it's not about whether you can be of use to everyone, but how much they need you."

After the discussion in the bathhouse, everything happened so suddenly and all at the same time that Yo's mind was clouded with too many thoughts and much confusion. Probably because of how she had been leading her life up to this point. Although after coming to Little Garden she had changed for the better, still not to the point where she can stand before millions and calmly give a speech.

But after talking with Burai, all those confusions had disappeared. Like Asuka once said, Burai is like the tranquil darkness that envelopes all and give them a peace of mind, so that they can realize their own light. Her problems may remain still, but now at least she has a reason to do it.

"I-is that so…If you say so then I…I guess I can try…" her voice suddenly gotten smaller almost like a whisper. But with his keen senses, Burai had heard every single one of those word, to which he responded with a smile while continue stroking her hair. And yes, "Did you say something?" cliché, you came to the wrong story.

"It's getting late. You should return to your room."

"No. Your lap feels too comfortable to get up."

"Now now, you still have a big game tomorrow so you need proper rest. Do you need me to carry you back to your room like when in Underwood again?"

"Yes, please."

"…"

"…"

"Alright, you can stay but only until you fall asleep."

"Hehe, got it."

And just shortly after that, a small snoring sound could be heard. After double checking that Yo is really sleeping, the Lapko II then jumped out of Burai's yukata. At the same time, Tokuteru had also finished tending to his guests and the two resumed their discussion from earlier.

"Let's pick up where we drop off. Now, you want to grant me a reward in the form of a duel, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then let's talk about this reward first. What I want will be…"

"…your Divinity."

* * *

Adamantine Forge, day of finals.

There was a giant barrier for projecting the performance and the seats for spectators.

Going up on the stage, Kuro Usagi smiled and waved toward the audience.

"Finally, only half an hour left until the start of finals of Adamantine Forge! The Judge this time would be Kuro Usagi from No Name! And as today commentator, we have Burai Kudoku-san from No Name and special guest judge Mikado Tokuteru-sama from three-digit Community Tooiriten!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" with Kuro Usagi on stage, the whole mine was filled with cheerful shouts.

She wasn't here as the official judge of Thousand Eyes but that was of no concern to the fans. After all, the usual banner was also swaying.

Even after she had returned to the place for reporters, on the commentator stand Tokuteru and Burai were still going with their quarrel over trivial matter. Really, these two are just like two awkward roommates. One is always drunk and insisted on playing while the other is just constantly pissed at this drunkard. Looking at the clock, Burai then glanced over to Tokuteru.

"It's almost time. Remember what we discussed yesterday."

"Got it, got it. Heh, at first your request made me kinda wary, but in the end it's just like you." Tokuteru replied with a chuckle.

* * *

After finishing preparing for the fight, Kasukabe Yo had a meal and was now waiting quietly for the start of the game in the waiting room. There was no one in the room beside her but right now, this quietness is just what she need. To sort out her thoughts, to gather her fighting spirit and determination, and to prepare for what she must and about to do.

"Alright, I'm ready." As she said to herself in the mirror, there was a knock on the door of the waiting room.

"Yo-san. Do you have a minute?"

"Kuro Usagi…? Yes, come in." Yo was surprised by the sudden visit. Kuro Usagi entered the room and asked about Yo's condition with a slightly worried expression.

"H-How are you feeling, Yo-san? Is your condition perfect?"

"Yup. I'm in my top form today. Is something the matter?"

"B-Because, yesterday Kuro Usagi felt that she might have forced too much stuff on Yo-san all of the sudden. Kuro Usagi knows that everything needs to be taken slowly one step at a time, but because we're in a race against time and Kuro Usagi honestly feels that Yo-san is the most suitable and, and," her arms were flailing frantically and her rabbit ears stood up on their end as she tried to explain to Yo.

"Ah, so it's about that. Well…It's true that Kuro Usagi and everyone kind of forced everything on me, so suddenly and without me having any saying in it." Those words were like giant spearheads being launched from a catapult and pierced Kuro Usagi's chest. She hung her head and rabbit ears in depression. But Yo then raised her face with her hands and smiled.

"But don't worry. I have made up my mind. I will become the leader."

"Eh? EH?!"

"To be honest, I still haven't the slightest idea of how to be a proper leader, and I'm scared of not meeting everyone's expectation. However, being a leader can be learned even after I have become one. It's not a job that only I can do it, but no one else can do it the way I can. So it's not about how I can be of use to everyone, but how much everyone needs me. How much he needs me." For a brief moment, Kuro Usagi noticed that there was a small change of emotion showed in Yo's eyes. It was exactly the same as yesterday in the bathhouse, when she mentioned him.

"…Well, that's what he told me anyway." All of the inspiration in Yo's speech just now suddenly went down the drain as she scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

" _As I thought…Yo-san is…to Burai-san…"_ Kuro Usagi covered her mouth with both hands, feeling her cheeks slightly heated up. At that moment, the bell telling participants to proceed to the game stage area went off.

"It's about time." Yo then went for the door but before reaching for the door knob, she turned to look at Kuro Usagi again.

"I still haven't all this slide yet, just so you know. So after this and I am officially the new leader, I will be working you to the bone, Kuro Usagi."

"YES! Kuro Usagi will also try her best to help Yo-san!" the two then made their way toward the game stage area with a wide smile on their faces. Somehow, everything worked out just fine.

"But before that, I'm thinking…a little ceremony is necessary."

* * *

And, the time has come to raise the curtains.

The audience seats were full without even a single empty space. This is what would be called a flood of customers.

A single gong reverberated, marking the start of the game.

"Thank you for your patience! Before starting the final round of Adamantine Forge, No Name's new leader Player Kasukabe Yo will do an opening speech!"

"OOOHHHhhh!"

In the middle of the loud cheers, Kasukabe Yo stepped forward. Getting on stage, Yo took up the microphone and faced the audience. Standing before millions, it was normal for her to be tensed, but she still showed a calm expression.

Facing the audience, then looking at the place where the flags of the Hosts were billowing proudly in the wind. Six Scars, Perseus and the red flag with traces of the old No Name. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, Yo then gave her speech.

"I…Since the first day I set foot in Little Garden, I've received a lot of help from both my comrades in No Name and from other Communities. I wanted to become stronger so that I can stand and fight side by side with them."

"But even after overcoming many obstacles, I am still unsure if I have truly become stronger. Even in the battle against Azi Dahaka, the victory was secured thanks to people other than us No Name."

It's not like that, such voices were raised from the audience. Everyone who fought along with her knew very well just how bravely Yo fought.

"A leader is one who will reach out and help those around them, yet I am always on the receiving end. If I, whose ability is not recognized become the new leader, who knows what kind of grudge will pile up after this when we create the Great Alliance. That's why, this time, I will clear everything and show the world what I truly am capable of!"

"Sakamaki Izayoi! I challenge you to a duel!"

And commence, the final pranks of the problematic children.

The sound of the gong reverberated throughout the entire cave, signaling the start of the final round.

* * *

Kudou Asuka revealed a smile after Yo's speech and plunged forward into the cave with renewed determination.

" _Izayoi-kun and Kasukabe-san will start immediately. I shouldn't fall behind either!"_

Yesterday, after declaring that she will be leaving the No Name to bring back the members of the former Community from the outside world, she had gone to meet Tokuteru to ask for confirmation and assistance. And at the same time, she was hit with a shocking revelation.

The Queen's Knight of Queen Halloween, Faceless, whom never showed her real identity had taken off her mask before Asuka. She had been rescued by her many times in the past, and from her fighting style Asuka had expected the face under that mask to be one of purity. However, the truth is always cruel.

Faceless as her knight name, and Felicia Raisa as the name she was given by Queen, but her real name before being reincarnated and brought to Little Garden was, Kudou Ayato.

" _I should have a sister."_ Asuka once said during the Outlander tea party. Normally, when talking about siblings one would mention about them being older or younger siblings. But Asuka only said that she should have a sister, which indicates that her other sibling died even before being born so there was no basis to determine which of the two was older or younger.

And now, fate had brought those two sisters together, but as cruel as ever their reunion was in the form of a death match where only one will walk out of it alive. Separated before birth, brought together just before death. Even with great power to capable of changing the world, all is but pawns dancing in the palm of fate.

Advancing into the cave dyed with various colors, the girl who looked like her split image stood in her way.

"…" a clink of preparing the sword was heard. Faceless already prepared to fight. Asuka was already within her attack range, and the serpent sword was ready to chop her head off clean. Even when aware of that, like looking at herself in the mirror, Kudou Asuka asked her who bear the same face but with completely different past and destiny, one last question.

"Can I ask you one last thing?"

"…Go ahead."

"You said you wanted to leave Little Garden. What does that mean? Aren't you planning on receiving Queen's next order?"

"No. That was a lie. If I don't clear the game with Queen within the time limit, I would be sent to the outside world as her vanguard. They would take away my personality and reincarnate me, and that time limit is nigh."

"Then, why do you need all this?"

"There were others beside you at that place. Isn't that enough reason?"

Asuka silently accepted the ambiguous question she received. As a fellow comrade, Asuka quickly realized that she was worrying about No name. In that case, words were deemed unnecessary. She already understood it clearly with what reason did this masked knight face this battle. For in a way, this situation was inevitable for her as well.

"I understood it well. You are truly dead, resent the living that is me, and want to snatch away my spirit level. Yes, what a shameless usurper. That title of Queen's Knight was wasted on you as well. Certainly, there are many painful things in the outside world, but not to the point that I would give my life away for someone else…Today is not Halloween, but…I prayed for your happiness in the outside world, Ayato-san."

"Those are supposed to be my words. To be honest, I can't endure looking at your shameful sight knowing that you have almost the same face as me. The moment I saw your miserable ability at the time during the waterfall hunting game, I kept feeling guilty that I always resented that mere level of ability."

Taking out their Gift Card and serpent sword, the two sisters being taken over by rage faced each other.

On the day when the boundary of life and death breaks,

The living welcome the dead, and the dead drag the living with them.

 _Let it commenceth, and shall Gods and Demons lavish, in this banquet of life and death._

* * *

At that time, Kasukabe Yo was silently gathering ores from the cave with her giant spirit arms. In this Game, the one who collected the most Adamantine Ore will win. It's not a Game that one can win just by winning or through sheer brute force, so it's important to be prepared for any situation. And unlike her, Izayoi does not have any Gift that could aide him in digging or collecting the ore so his point should be rather low.

Since she had provoked him like that with that speech, he should be on his way to search for her right now. So waiting for him to come while also amassing a high amount of ore was the most logical course of action.

At that moment, a large tremor ran through the entire cave.

"GEEEEERYAAAAAAAAH!"

"!?" Yo's hands stopped working from the sudden cry. It was something she had never heard before. However, the cries she heard was not just one. There were only six participants who advanced to the final round, so this many cries were just impossible. Perhaps they were from a Mythical Beast living inside the cave? Just as Yo was about to confirm the identity behind the cries, the whole cave started beating as if it had come alive.

" _The same kind of Gift as Azi Dahaka?! But who!?"_

She then saw an unexpected person, whom is also the one responsible for the cries and the change of the cave.

"Enclose, Algol! Don't let him escape!" the pulsating cave then grew fangs and claws and attacked Izayoi. Although he had a carefree smile on his face, he was unable to counter attack so he was unsure of what to do.

"Tch! Transforming Adamantine into demonic beasts is troublesome as expected, Luilui!"

The demonic beasts by no mean were any of them exceptionally fast, but if the entire cave that was full of Adamantine got transformed into serpents and scorpions, then even Izayoi wouldn't be able to easily handle them.

Sharp fangs attacked him from overhead, razor claws coming at him from below, a pincher attack that showed no opening for the opponent. With his fist that could easily shake stars Izayoi can crush the unprocessed Adamantine, but he would still be on the defense. Running along the cave while dodging the demonic beasts sent from Laius, Izayoi made eye contact with Yo.

"Ooh, Kasukabe!"

"Izayoi, what's happening?"

"Well, I heard your speech and challenge request from earlier so I was going around looking for you until I bumped into Luilui here. After that is just as you have seen."

"Don't call me Luilui you bastard!" Laius then sent another wave of demonic beasts at Izayoi while soaring on the sky with the winged boots and Yo was also dragged into the mess. Raising his fist, Izayoi struck at the ground as it caved in and collapsed into an underground tunnel, taking the demonic beasts with it.

Smoke and dust filed the air as their vision was obstructed. But Yo with her keen senses had sensed that something was coming their way and quickly dodged aside. Izayoi on the other hand reacted a little bit later and took a whirlwind blast head-on.

He had blocked it with his arms, but from the smokescreen the griffin Gry dived down, raising his strong talons.

"Tch, Gry you bastard!"

Izayoi threw a kick to gain some distance between them. Gry then gave a ferocious roar and soared back into the sky. Noticing the new pair of wings on his back, Yo let out a surprised cry.

"Gry! Why do you have those wings?!"

"Oh, Yo! Great timing! Lend me a hand in reforming this fool!"

"Eh? W-what?" as Yo shook her head left and right, still not understanding the situation, Izayoi had leapt into the air and threw a punch at Gry.

"What's wrong? Still made at me? Isn't this fine? You received the Divine Wings from Indra after all, what are you dissatisfied about?!"

"I don't remember requesting you for them! That wound was not a disgrace but an honor! Remembering that they were offered for your life and victory in Underwood, they represent my precious memories! Why did you heal them without the assent of the one in question!?"

"I told you already that it was a heavy burden for me! Carrying the debt of life has never sit well with me! And I've also said that I will return the debt someday, haven't I?!"

"Well, nobody asked you to return it!"

Both of them were unusually emotional. Still flying in the sky, Laius was waiting for an opening with his bow raised. The moment Izayoi lost his momentum from the leap and started falling toward the ground, he let go of the arrow then also proceeded with sending out even more demonic beasts.

"Laius, you sneaky bastard!" Izayoi caught the arrow and broke it after doing a somersault landing. Noticing that Yo was still standing dumbfounded, he turned to her with a ferocious grin.

"Well you see Kasukabe, everyone here has a bone to pick with me but no one wants to wait for their turn. It's an all-out battle royale now. And if you want your share of the fight, you better step up your game!"

"That would be my line, Izayoi!"

 _Let it commenceth, and may there be witness, to this tale of recklessness and passionate youth._

* * *

On the commentator stand, Tokuteru and Burai were watching the Game through the screen projected by Laplace Little Demons. From an originally supposed duel, everything suddenly turned into a battle royale amongst the four participants. At first there were some signs of teamwork, but after a while it became just a total mess. It was understandable for after a while, every single one of them started using going full throttle, making a rampage freely.

"Well, it's about time for us adult to have fun." Tokuteru then stood up and went for the door, with Burai following behind. Looking at the screen, at Yo's face fighting with determination and Izayoi fully accepting her challenge from earlier, he couldn't help but grin.

"Have fun to your heart content, you youngsters." He then walked through the door with Tokuteru and the Laplace Little Demon also followed. Outside, Baron La Croix was already waiting for them, tapping his cane on the ground.

"In the end, all that stuff about only coming here to talk was all rubbish. Don't tell me now you also want the title of a Battle Maniac." He mocked Tokuteru.

"Hey, if you're going to blame someone then blame him. Although I do admit that I'd like to have a go at him." Tokuteru retorted, pointing his thumb at Burai.

"Anyway, how's the preparation?"

"The stage is set. All that left is for the actors to assemble." With a flick of his fingers, Croix had teleported him, Tokuteru and Burai to a different location.

Clear blue sky without a single cluster of cloud in sight. A vast landscape casted out toward the far horizon, with where the trio stood being the center of a giant lake. Hundred to thousand of lotuses gently adrift on the still, transparent water surface.

At the height of eighty thousand yojanas, the highest plane called Trayastrimsa 'heaven' where the Gods live. This beautiful and magnificent scenery which cannot be found anywhere even in famous painting shall become the stage, to relive the old tales once more.

"Mount Sumeru, is it." Burai asked, faintly remembering the name of the place when the Rahu assimilated into his body.

"Yup. Although this is just a replica. One of my Game Board, you could say."

"Alright, gentlemen. To your corner." Croix then motioned his hand to signal for Tokuteru and Burai to go toward the edge of the round island in the middle of the lake. Burai made a big leapt backward and arrived at his corner in no time, whereas Tokuteru just walked slowly, taking his time to smoke a cigarette.

When he arrived at his corner, however, a lightning struck down on him when it was in the middle of the day without a single cloud in sight. With the struck of the divine lightning, was the release of Tokuteru's spirit status. That moment, Burai truly felt the differences between the human named 'Mikado Tokuteru' and the Greatest War God 'Indra'.

Divine lightning began to travel in his blue hair, enveloping his entire body to form a set of golden armor. In his hand, they materialized to form the iconic weapon of the King of Gods, the Divine Spear Vajra.

Then from the sky, two Geass Rolls floated down and appeared before them.

 **Gift Game Name: Old Legend on Mount Sumeru**

 **Conditions for Participation: inheriting, possessing the power, or is a direct descendant to the War God Indra or Demigod Asura.**

 **List of Participants:**

 **Mikado Tokuteru, Representative of War God Indra.**

 **Burai Kudoku, Representative of Demigod Asura.**

 **Winning Conditions:**

 **Defeat the opponent (killing excluded) and relive the old legend of Mount Sumeru.**

 **Fulfilling only one of the two conditions mentioned above will not be counted as Victory. However, they can be completed in any order and fashion.**

 **Winning Conditions for Representative of War God Indra:**

 **Sever the head of the Asura and banish him to the base of Mount Sumeru.**

 **Winning Conditions for Representative of Demigod Asura:**

 **Consume Gandapana the Liquor of God.**

 **Defeat Conditions:**

 **When the opponent has fulfilled both their above mentioned conditions.**

 **Winning Prize of the Host: one out of any Gift possessed by the Asura's Representative.**

 **Winning Prize of the Participant: Divinity of the War God Indra.**

 **Oath: respecting the above mentioned, under the pride, banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall commence.**

" **Tooriten" seal.**

When the two had confirmed the content written in the Geass Roll, behind them two giant statues appeared out of thin air.

Behind Burai was the statue of a three-headed, six-armed Demigod cladded in heavy armor, carrying weapons in all of his six arms, the Strongest Demigod Asura.

Behind Tokuteru was the statue of a god straddling atop a white elephant, holding the Vajra in one hand and a bottle in the other. The King of Gods Indra.

"So all I need to do is to beat you and drink whatever is in that bottle, yes?"

"Simple enough, isn't it?"

"Heh, the simpler the better." Burai grinned then threw the Geass Roll aside, donning on his black armor. After confirming that the two participants had completed their final preparation, Baron La Croix then raised his hand into the air.

"I, Baron La Croix shall be the judge and witness to this battle. Now, let the fight…Commence." The moment he waved his arm downward, Tokuteru immediately took the initiative and started the fight with a barrage of divine lightning on Burai.

Raising his right arm instead of left, Burai cut his palm and let his blood absorbed the divine lightning. After a sequence of chemical reaction and transformation, black lightning also started raining down around Burai. And appearing in his hands, was the Norse's counterpart of the Divine Spear Vajra.

"Alter Replica – Mjolnir." The moment he swung the giant hammer down, a thunderstorm raged on on the stage and struck down on Tokuteru, which he countered with his Vajra.

"Hahaha! So this is the rumored power of the Gift that cannot be identified even by the Laplace Demon, huh! Really fascinating!"

"Save your flatteries, you hedonistic god! For that was just the opening ceremony! Come, have at thee, Mikado Tokuteru!"

"Bring it, Burai Kudoku!"

Then, Greatest War God and Strongest Demigod headed into battle.

 _Let it commenceth, and may they partake in this battle, which shall redefine history._

* * *

Talking about the Game's result.

The winner was Kudou Asuka who collected two Gift Cards.

The battle royale between the other four participants, Laius lost to the hand of Izayoi and Gry let Yo have her duel with Izayoi.

The fight between Sakamaki Izayoi and Kasukabe Yo continued on disregarding the end of the game. After fighting for two weeks straight, the two collapsed right just before their finishing move and the duel ended with a draw.

Just like that, Yo became the new leader of the No Name and the Great Alliance. Although there was some bitterness here and there, she had managed to prove herself and etch her existence into the mind of the world, casting her own shadow. Shortly after that, Kudou Asuka left the No Name to depart on her journey of bringing back the members of the former Community from the outside world.

As for the battle between Burai and Tokuteru, it dragged on for nearly a month but that's a story for another time.

" _Boys and girls with wondrous talents and distress,_

 _I address thee!_

 _If you strive to test your Gifts, cast aside your friend and family, your possession, your world,_

 _and come forth to our Little Garden!"_

Crossing many worlds and timeline, breaking even the boundary of the end to reach to the beyond, the legends about these problem children, have only just begun.

* * *

 **Shiraga:** wow, final chapter already guys. It's been one heck of a trip and a real blast writing this. None of this would've been here if it wasn't for your reviews and support so I offera deepest gratitude.

After this there will be two more which are for two alternate shippings for Burai.

After that, waiting for Last Embryo translation is my only choice but you bet that I'll getting right onto continuing this story when translation is available. Do look forward to it.

As for the time being, thank you and goodbye, dear readers.


	26. Omake 1

**Shiraga:** some of you is probably thinking, "Why Shiroyasha? She's too old!". Well, Burai isn't really that young either so...

* * *

 **Close thine eyes, dear Sun of mine Pt 1**

* * *

A feast surrounded by blooming cherry blossom.

For the sake of sending off Shiroyasha who was returning to Heaven, many Communities went to attend Thousand Eyes feast. In the seven day seven night feast, the Communities that participated had already crossed the racial boundary.

Beastmen and Eudemons, spirits and Youkai, devils and ghosts…

The Cherry Blossom Avenue that was brought for today feast, sway in the night breeze and flower petals danced in the air. A truly breathtaking scenery, even the word 'elegant' wasn't enough to describe it. Well, that would be the case if it wasn't for the occasional water pillars appearing every time an opponent got hurled out of the gladiator ring.

In the gladiator ring surrounded by blooming jasmine flowers, impacts that could shake the night scenery could be felt clearly. Despite being called the gladiator ring, it was actually utilizing the shrine within the building.

The shrine planted with jasmine flowers was built to worship Shirayuki Hime. It now became the game centre for Shiroyasha's farewell.

If the shrine was fully functional, Shirayuki Hime's Gift that was blessed with Water God spirit level would fill the water kennel, bringing fresh water to the vast lower floor residents. But that could not be fulfilled at the moment.

For the last shrine left by Shiroyasha would be inherited by the next Floor Master.

If he who held the title of Great Sage who Devastates Sea were to become the new Floor Master, the shortage of water would reverse in a dramatic way.

Then on that gladiator ring which was still swarmed a moment ago with those who wish to challenge the strongest Floor Master, now only three silhouettes remained.

One, was the strongest Floor Master herself. One, was the next Floor Master in line. And one, was a challenger. The strongest one yet they the former had ever faced and will ever face.

Standing at the left end of the gladiator ring, dressed in a beautiful white kimono with colorful hairpin decorated her hair, Shiroyasha was waiting for her opponent to make his move.

Across the opposite end, Kouryuu entered a battle stance. Released water current flowed in quantity of several million tons, surrounding the ring in a giant whirlpool. But Shiroyasha was unshakeable.

Opening her favorite paper fan, she flashed it vertically. The action was simple, but the change brought about was drastic. The flash from her fan transformed into light beam from the flame, splitting the whirlpool into two and vaporized it. The water current released by Kouryuu was evaporated in a blink of an eye.

Similarly residing in the Upper Echelon of Little Garden, the fight between these two could not be compared with those born in the lower floor. It seemed to be a good fight t first glance, but there was a huge difference in fatigue showed between the two.

Kouryuu showed a stance with both hand twining water current, but he was already panting tiredly.

In contrast, Shiroyasha just used her fan to cover her mouth, overlooked Kouryuu as if nothing just happened.

"What's wrong, Kouryuu? Tired already?"

"Ugh, well…Although it wasn't my intention, it seemed to be the case." Kouryuu exerted a bitter smile while watching Shiroyasha's every move vigilantly.

Kouryuu did not join the Game to fight against Shiroyasha. As the next Floor Master it was only courtesy to participate, was what he thought at first. But before he knows it, he was already fully motivated to fight. But as expected from the strongest Floor Master, not even the one who holds the third strongest position amongst the Seven Great Sages could make her break a sweat.

Surrounding Shiroyasha, there were four glowing orbs. Since the first gong signifying the start of the fight, the orbs were already there. The moment any fighter entered the ring, those glowing orbs immediately released strong blasts of heat blocking their way, as if to protect her.

However, each glowing orb possessed enough power to vaporize Kouryuu's whirlpool and even when they were simply protecting her, they managed to repel any and all fighter up to this point and caused difficulties for Kouryuu. Those familiars must really be something.

"Aiyaya, and here I thought that I could do better." Kouryuu released the water current and raised both his hands, signaling that he admitted defeat. But just as he turned around, the third silhouette who was watching the fight unfold dropped down from his seat up high.

"I leave the rest to you."

"Hit the shower. I got this." And before leaving the ring, Kouryuu had passed the baton on to Burai.

Seeing her new opponent, Shiroyasha narrowed her eyes slightly and while still hiding her mouth behind the fan, she was wearing an amused smile.

"Hoh, so you're my next and probably last opponent, then."

"Well, since it's thanks to you that we No Name are able to attend this feast at all. And this could very well your last time being able to rampage this freely. So gratitude, courtesy and all that, might as well make it the biggest rampage ever!" hearing Burai's speech and witnessing his spirit, Shiroyasha's smile turned into wide a grin as she closed her fan and loudly declared the start of the match.

"Well said! Then show me, do you have what it takes to back those words of yours!" she pointed her fan at Burai and simultaneously, all four glowing orbs released heat beams at him. Four heat beams all aimed at one him but Burai quickly swung his fist at the point where they would converge and deflect them.

Still, the deflected heat beams still left several explosions at the point of contact with his fist before travelling to the outside of the ring. The knocked out fighters would have been involved if it wasn't for Kouryuu shielding them with his water shield.

"Oy! I said leave the rest to you but you're still giving me trouble over here!" he shouted.

Reaching out his arm, Burai summoned a black serrated bludgeon and at the same time donned on his armor. As he slammed the bludgeon downward, it separated into several segments linked by a hidden chain inside.

He wildly swung the bludgeon like a giant whip which with every swing, sent out shockwaves toward Shiroyasha. The four glowing orbs continuously circled around her at high speed to block the incoming shockwaves. Seeing that he will get nowhere in a long range engagement, Burai then held the bludgeon with both hands and swung it vertically downward with all his might.

Three out of the four glowing orbs then formed a triangle shaped shield to intercept the overhead swing. The bludgeon was stopped in its track as expected. But that was also what Burai was aiming for. During the small timeframe where Shiroyasha diverted her attention to the bludgeon, he had quickly closed in the distance between them.

With the orb currently occupied, Burai went for a counter. Concentrating black mist into his palm, he aimed at Shiroyasha's neck from below. From creating a diversion, closing the distance to throwing his attack, everything was executed flawlessly without any delay. However, there were only three out of four orbs that was forming the shield.

Using herself as a blind spot, the fourth orb appeared from behind and shot a heat beam at Burai. Unfazed, he shifted his center of balance just a little bit while also adjusting the direction and strength in his attack, making his movement fluid much like a snake coiling up the body of its prey. Just like that, he successfully got past the heat beam and went for Shiroyasha's neck.

"Fufufu, aren't you underestimating me a little bit?" she let out a small chuckle.

With just the tip of her fan, she had deflected Burai's strike way off its intended target so instead of hitting her neck it only grazed by her beautiful silver hair. If talking about anyone else, it might sound like a bad joke depending on the subject but this is Shiroyasha – the strongest Floor Master that they are talking about. Her using familiar was probably with the intention to handicap herself and let the challenger have an actual glimpse of defeating her. So even if he managed to get past her familiar, there's still the actual person that he needs to face.

"Nah, never once had I underestimated you. It's just that this is exactly what I was aiming for."

Crack.

Shiroyasha widened her eyes and at that moment she came to realize what Burai's real objective was. Her familiar. The fourth glowing orb which was behind her was now laying firmly in his palm and under the effect of the black mist, it started losing its light and heat while producing an audible cracking noise.

Exerting even more strength in his grip, the orb gave off an even louder crack and shattered into pieces.

"That's one. Three more to go." As he said that and glanced over to Shiroyasha, from the corner of his eye he saw it. Grinning from ear to ear, those golden eyes reflecting the fighting spirit inside and her expression brimming with excitement, just like the face that he would have every time he put on that mask.

Oh just how alike they are. For a moment Burai was mesmerized by that smile and spaced out. Until he came back to his sense, surrounding him from all directions were not three but nine glowing orbs in total.

"Gift Activation: World-scorching radiance – Suns of Di Jun." the nine glowing orbs then assaulted Burai from every possible angle with their heat beams, causing a huge explosion. He was knocked back by a great distance, with cracks visible on several parts of his armor.

Emitting even stronger heat, the radiance of the glowing orbs slowly stabilized and they took form of flaming birds, the phoenixes. Earlier, each orb was capable of vaporizing Kouryuu's whirlpool but now, their heat and radiance was comparable to a miniature sun. As expected of the one who holds over 14 Sun Authorities, possessing and controlling a familiar that is the sun's equal is but child play to her.

"'World-scorching radiance', you say. Then let me bring down the night for you." Reverting his bludgeon back to its normal form, Burai sliced his palm as blood saturated the saw teeth.

" _Thou art crestless, thou art without name._

 _But thou art with purpose._

 _Obstacle in my path thou shalt cut, impediment thou shalt sever._

 _Rise, Unnamed One."_

The moment he completed his chant, the blood-saturated saw teeth started glowing an eerie red and as he moved the bludgeon black mist started leaking out of those teeth, just like drawing the curtain of the night.

"Ready for round two?" he asked, lifting the bludgeon up onto his shoulder and by then his armor had already patched up all the cracks from the earlier attack.

"Fufufu, spouting about making the biggest rampage for me but aren't you the one having fun yourself?" Shiroyasha replied, with the nine phoenixes flying around her.

"Heh, having the chance to see a woman's secret side, of course any man would be excited."

"…Hahahaha! Didn't expect sweet words to come from your mouth! Then as a reward I shall match you your vigor!" as Shiroyasha pointed her fan at Burai, the nine phoenixes immediately split into two group and attacked in perfect coordination with each other.

The first group consisted of six phoenixes attacking Burai from many directions with their flaming wings and talons. Their assaults had no delay and after each wave, they narrowed down their siege, creating an ever-enclosing space, a cage. Then from outside, the second group which consisted of the other three phoenixes using those in the attacking group as their cover, released heat beams as hot as the sun at Burai and before the initial one even hit, they had already relocated and released even more heat beams from a different angle.

Each one of them was a formidable opponent on their own, capable of causing visible damage to his armor which was impervious to even attack from the like of the huge dragon. And noow there are nine of them attacking in synch with each other, a familiar like this even adding five 'super' before its name wouldn't be enough. However, their current opponent was 'one who dared challenge the sun'.

Dodging the heat beams with his swift movements while using the bludgeon to intercept the close range assaults. Despite how big and clunky the bludgeon looks, Burai had little to no problem swinging it with one hand. The saw teeth saturated by his blood were able to bypass the radiance emitted by the phoenixes, adding in his striking strength and relentless retaliation, they weren't able to as aggressive in their attacks as they had intended.

The phoenixes of the attack group suddenly increased the frequency of their attacks, slowly forcing Burai into a defensive state whereas the ones in the outer ring then stopped in their tracks and started charging up energy. So this is what they were aiming for. The increase in attack frequency prevented the opponent from moving while the backline prepared for a sure-kill.

"GEEEEAAAAAAAH!" with a beastly roar, Burai had knocked back the assault group with just the sheer air pressure, giving him some space to move. Without a moment delay, he transformed the bludgeon into its whip form and swung it wildly, creating the illusion of a serpent coiling around him.

From that attack, 3 from the assault group and 2 from the backline got hit by the saw teeth unguarded and were taken out. Being sliced into halves, they returned to their orb form before shattering into pieces.

"Stopping in the midst of a battle, not really the brightest choice." In a blink of an eye, the tide of the battle had turned. Five out of nine phoenixes were taken out while Burai's armor only suffered some minor damage.

The spectators, both the fighters that got taken out and those who did not join the fight got their breath taken from them. From the battle with the huge dragon and with Kouryuu during the Hippocamp's Rider Gift Game, many had witnessed just how strong Burai is. But to be able to fight on even ground with the strongest Floor Master is a completely different story.

"Oooh! Go get her, No Name!"

"Fight on, Shiroyasha-sama! Show him the title of the Strongest!" amongst those who supported Shiroyasha, Shirayuki Hime face and her ample bosom could be seen. Shouts and cheers from the riled up audience started reverberating throughout the entire shrine, swaying even the water around the gladiator ring and the garden of jasmine flowers.

"Fufufu, seems like the spectators really wish for a grandeur of a climax. Then as the former and strongest Floor Master and the strongest challenger, it would only be right for us to answer their wish, wouldn't you agree?"

"Heh, what better way to go out than with a bang? Bring it!"

The end is nigh. The strongest Floor Master last rampage, and the challenger first taste at her real power. Both being dubbed with the title of the strongest, and finishing what they started half-heartedly not only doesn't sit well with them, but goes against everything they stand for. So the only logical solution, is to go out as loud and flashy as possible.

Recalling her familiar and discarding his bludgeon, the two prepared for their final showdown.

"Avatar of the White Night, Spiritual Lock release." Having returned her Divinity to the Buddhist faction, Shiroyasha had regained her true form and power as the personification of the Geocentric model who controls everything related to cosmologies.

Releasing the spiritual lock and returning to her former self, the night when the sun never actually disappears behind the horizon. Her body was then enveloped by an aura akin to the night and from within, her silver hair started shining brilliantly, fully symbolizing her title as the embodiment of the White Night. The radiance then concentrated into her fan as it emitted seven color aura similar to the aurora.

"Alter Replica – Tyrfing." The blood with the power to bestow Gift will become the core, and the black mist which removes any and all limits will become the vessel. Appearing in his hand was a double edged long sword with a cross jutting guard and the length nearly as tall as him.

Evoking the power of the weapon known as the accursed sword that will never miss, never rust, cut through anything and everything and never rest until at least one live is slain. The cursed blade of Norse Mythology, Tyrfing.

Opening her fan which with every movement left behind a trail of seven colored light just like the aurora, Shiroyasha got into a stance similar to one of a shrine maiden when performing a ritual dance to appease the god.

Lowering his center of balance, Burai held the sword close to his face with the tip pointed toward his opponent, similar to a fencing stance.

At the same time, both their spirit level rose sharply which was enough to knock back all the spectators outside of the ring for neither of them are trying to hold back right now. The mythical darkness and the entrancing white night, the greatest clash that shall reach through the nine clouds and eighteen hells.

And as if reading each other mind, the two combatants threw their first strike.

Burai started off with a diagonal slash from below and Shiroyasha countered with a horizontal swing of her fan. Maintaining the momentum, Burai spun once and switched his stance to deliver an overhead strike from above. Waiting for the strike to come to her, Shiroyasha shifted her posture and titled her fan slightly at the same time, redirecting Burai's strike way off the intended target.

Raising her fan up high, Shiroyasha struck down on Burai's wide open back. A pillar of seven colored light rose up from the spot where the attack hit, but her opponent was no longer there. However, she was unfazed. She knew from the beginning that Burai had already anticipated the outcome of his attack being deflected and used this one as a diversion for another assault.

Spinning her body with fluid movement like dancing, Shiroyasha spun around and just as she thought, Burai was coming at her from above. Holding the sword with both hands, Burai dished out a flurry of continuous heavy attacks which was greatly boosted with the help of gravity.

Releasing even more power, Shiroyasha blocked every single incoming attack with just her silver aura. Or she had thought. At first glance his barrage of sword strikes seemed random and had no pattern, but amongst them the heaviest of attacks were all aimed at one single spot on the silver aura. After each block, the silver aura got depleted a bit and after deeming that the density had been dispersed enough, Burai quickly went for a dive with his sword and broke through the aura.

"Impossible! How can he break through Shiroyasha-sama's aura with just one attack?!" Shirayuki Hime widened her eyes. But Kouryuu and Izayoi who was spectating the match raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is there a problem with your eyes, Titty Snake?"

"What? Of course no- Who are you calling Titty Snake?!" Shirayuki hissed back at the name Izayoi called her. Sitting next to them, Kouryuu then gave her a quick rundown.

"To the untrained eyes, it probably seemed like he broke through the aura with only one hit. But in reality, he attacked the same spots multiple times, with the next faster than the last, creating an illusion of attacking only once."

Although she was rather unpleased with being called untrained eyes, since those words came from the Great Sage who Devastates Sea and the one who had fought with Burai himself, she could only believe them.

She had only been a maid at the No Name for a few months, and even then she had very few interactions with Burai. Everything she knows about him are either from observing when doing maid works or through praise from Leticia, even Shiroyasha speaks highly of him. So from what she had gathered, despite being a part of the four problematic children, he's definitely the most mature and strongest one. But being on equal footing with Shiroyasha is just ridiculous, she thought.

And just as she snapped out of her train of thought, the final climax of the battle had already started.

Controlling a long sword skillfully despite engaging in a close quarter fight, deftly switching between one handed fast attacks and two handed heavy attacks, his assault was relentless not sparing any room for his opponent. However…

Using just the tip of her fan, Shiroyasha deflected all the incoming strikes and at the same time traded blow with Burai. Every time their weapon clashed, the nature of their power resided in the weapon constantly clashed with each other intensely, constantly fighting for supremacy over the other.

The frequency and intensity of their attacks only got greater and greater with time, and when they reached the point where even Kouryuu had some difficulties trying to keep up with their movement, is when the end is nigh.

"Come, have at thee, Ruler of the White Night!"

"Splendid! Truly splendid, Burai Kudoku!"

Sword of darkness and fan of aurora, the endless abyss where no light ever shone and the white night where the sun never rise but never actually disappear, when the two forces collided, a pillar of entwining shadow and radiance rose up into the sky, through the cloud and reached to the veil of Little Garden's sky.

All the spectators shielded their eyes from the pillar so nobody had any idea what happened but during that interval, the winner had been decided. As the pillar dissipated, the spectators saw both two fighters were still inside the ring but there was a large difference between then.

Crack.

One of Shiroyasha's hairpin had shattered and fell onto the ground, beside that there was no visible damage on her clothes or body. Her posture was straight, and her fan was pointing right at the head of her opponent. As for Burai,

What his long sword hit was the ground, but it seemed like Shiroyasha had dodged the strike during the last moment rather than him missing it. There was a big crack at spot where the tip of the fan touched on his mask, and on his armor various cracks could also be seen.

"Well fought, my fellow." As Shiroyasha uttered those words, Burai's armor completely shattered into million pieces. At the same time the audience burst into loud applaud, with the loudest one being Shirayuki Hime. There were some who were slightly disappointed about the final result, but overall they were giving cheers and compliments for a truly splendid and spectacular match.

* * *

After that, the farewell party continued on for seven days and seven nights straight, with even more challengers swarming into the gladiator ring but none was able to replicate the spectacle of the first day. Then, finally it was time for Shiroyasha to return to heaven.

Late into midnight of the seventh night.

"Haaa…Partying for a whole week straight, these old bones can't handle something like that…Not! Hahaha! These lower floors folks sure know how to keep a party going!" sitting in the veranda in her own room, Shiroyasha was doing a weird monologue while staring at the starry night sky. There was also a small wooden table right next to. Was she expecting someone, perhaps?

As she was silently enjoying the scenery of the night accompanied the smell of incense carried by the gentle breeze, came the sound of someone knocking on the door. Right now there was only the female shop assistant and she had received the directive of turning down any guest from this point onward, except for one. Seems like she wanted to have some time alone with this guest, but who could it be?

"Shiroyasha-sama, your guest has arrived." The female shop assistant called from outside then pushed the sliding door open, but her voice clearly expressed her distaste about the arrival of this guest.

"Much appreciated." The guest thanked with a grin which the female shop assistant hissed back like a cat. Entering the room and walked up to the veranda where Shiroyasha was, he sat down next to her. Placing on the small wooden table his gourd and two cups, he poured the sake inside into the cups as a sweet aroma filled the room.

"This is a freshly brew batch. The taste may not be very deep yet, but this lightness and elegance also has its own charm and good for enjoying a night like tonight." Burai then placed the gourd down and gave one of the cup to Shiroyasha, which she accepted expectantly.

"…It's true. A change of pace, a change of air is also good sometimes." Taking a small sip, she closed her eyes to enjoy the light but sweet and lingering aftertaste. Picking up his cup, Burai did the same and stared at the starry night sky. The two enjoyed the silence with their sake for a while until Burai was the first to speak up.

"So you will be going back to heaven, huh? This lower level will sure get lonely."

"It's not like parting forever."

"But you will be for at least a few hundred years. To those three, it will be pretty much the last time meeting you."

"Well, that's…true." Shiroyasha then let out a long sigh.

"In truth, I want to stay in this lower floor and protect it forever. I'm not saying that that Kouryuu fellow cannot do this job, it's just that I want to see it grow up and flourish with my own eyes. And ever since the four of you appeared, that feeling got even stronger."

"The other three are like rough diamonds in the rock. How brilliantly will they shine when they realize all of their hidden potential, that question never cease to excite me about what the future may hold."

"And then there's you." Placing down her cup, she moved closer to Burai and placed her hand on his cheek.

"A rare gem unlike anything else. At time, your radiance makes others tremble with fear of the abyss, another you fill them with joy and expectation about an unknown realm. But no matter what you still retain that mysterious beauty which is unique to you and you only."

"I wanted to stay longer, to protect the treasures of this world, and witness the growth of those who I cherished so much. But at long last, every beginning must come to an end eventually." Suddenly, she retracted her arm and stood up in the garden.

"Burai Kudoku, as a fellow of mine, I ask of you. Can I leave this lower floor under the No Name protection while I am away?" Shiroyasha asked with a tone completely different than her usual. The seriousness and dominance when she asked that question was enough to silent even the night breeze.

Being posed with such a question, however, Burai was completely unfazed.

"Heh, and here I thought you were going to ask about something else." Standing up, he stared straight into her eyes and reached out his cup toward her.

"Let the youngsters take care of protecting. If a threat presented itself and means harm to the peace of this lower floor, I'll weed it out from the very root. Leave it to me."

"Hahaha! If it's you then I have nothing else to worry about!"

The two clinked their cups as the sign of establishing an oath and drank the night away. The morning after, Shiroyasha had returned to heaven, officially passing on her position as a Floor Master to Kouryuu. However, none of them ever thought that in the not so distant future, something bigger than anything nay of them could handle will appear, to threaten the peace of not only the lower floor but the entire Little Garden.


	27. Omake 2

**Shiraga:** sorry for the late update, guys. Internet has been going nuts over here the past few days and I weren't able to log into at all until today. And this omake still have some room for more so I decided to split into three chapters isntead.

* * *

 **Close thine eyes, dear Sun of mine Pt 2**

* * *

Little Garden Upper Echelon, third gate Tooriten.

Surrounded with floating sacred lotuses, a path way lined with peach trees led to Heaven Gate. In this land where the scenery is always of a still and stoic beauty and the only sound that could be heard is usually the running water of blowing wind, today there was also the gracious sound of a bell ringing. The sound of the bell moved the clear air in heaven, echoing from nowhere to everywhere.

But soon right after that, not only the air but the scenery and landscape…no, even the very space itself was affected drastically. In an instant,

The road was cracked from the sheer pressure of her rage.

The peach trees broke when a fissure ran about, some even gave in and fell down violently.

And the one who caused all that, her golden eyes were dyed red portraying the setting of the sun, from her silver hair heat haze was released and her usual mild nature was no more, only rage and wrath.

Embodiment of the White Night, Shiroyasha, in a moment of rage had released her godly power.

"What is the meaning of this, Great Sage who Equals Heaven? Is this some kind of a bad joke?" her red crimson eyes stared at the one who is called the Great Sage who Equals Heaven, Sun Wukong.

"Just like I said, the Divine Army **will not mobilize**." Rustling her golden rice-like hair, her deep green eyes glimmered light the highest quality of emerald.

Contrary to her mature voice, she had an appearance of a thirteen or fourteen years old girl. But the power that radiated from her eyes displayed an air and status of an over-achieving fighter, worthy of the title of a Great Sage.

"The gods of the Upper Echelon have decided to abandon the current human history. With the power of Azi Dahaka, Absolute Evil, that high, the gods have no method of battling it…It's reached the time limit. Little Garden is to be abandoned."

As if refusing to accept what she just heard, Shiroyasha released her power again which caused the scenery around her to be devastated even more.

"What nonsense! Three years ago the conclusion was that human history can be saved, and now they're just going to abandon everything?! Why did they suddenly speed up their end result? The remaking of Little Garden can only be granted when more than half of the Region Masters approve of it!"

"I don't know. Three years ago there was Canaria, the result of human history was almost reached. But now the situation has changed…Beside the 3-digit level, the 4-digit also have the rights to move to new Little Garden. The main Communities have already begun packing."

"What?!" the Communities of the Upper Echelon were mainly made of the many gods. Not only did those people choose to abandon Little Garden, but they have also made preparation to move. Even if they were afraid of the God Slayer, this was unheard of.

"This is just ridiculous. The idea of recreating Little Garden was agreed only by the fallen gods of the north. Now suddenly all of the Upper Echelon make a complete turnaround, don't you think that is too strange, Great Sage?"

"I do. But that's not helping. Until the final challenge of humanity is either sealed or defeated, this would be hard to overturn."

"Then if the Divine Army…!" Shiroyasha's was cut halfway. Now that she thinks about it carefully once more, regardless of the fact that the Tooriten is repaired the Divine Army showed no sign of moving out. Even if they consisted of a mix of gods, the one leading is the Buddhist faction. Then despite everything and the army still showed no response to the situation could only entail one thing.

"Impossible…The Buddhist too? Even the Buddhist had decided to abandon the Lower Floors?! Is that so, Great Sage who Equals Heaven!"

"...I'm sorry. This is no longer something that I can control. The plan is that by the time the Lower Floors are abolished, the Upper Echelon would have finished moving."

To put it bluntly, the Lower Floors are but sacrificial pawn.

At this point, Shiroyasha's rage had reached its peak. Her beautiful silver hair began emitting darkness just like the night and she reverted back to most terrifying form.

The polar opposite of the white night where 'the sun never actually disappear behind the horizon', the eternal night where 'the sun never rise'. As the Celestial Being that controls the progress of the sun, ruling over the night was but an easy feat. So long as the main gods were sun gods, the number of gods that could pose a threat to her was only a handful.

Although born a sun god, she was incredibly well versed with controlling the night and killing other sun gods. Right now she may not be as powerful as when she ruled over all cosmologies as the Geocentric model, her power is still overwhelming nonetheless.

Given the throne of a god and the crown of a Demon Lord. Born with both these rights, the singular strongest Celestial Being, Little Garden Rank 10.

But Great Sage who Equals Heaven only looked at her with calm eyes, and spoke with a voice voided of all emotions.

"In order to make a new Little Garden…to restart history, half the Sun Authorities are needed. The people of the Upper Echelon are looking for you restlessly to take it back."

"Hoh, so those dogs want to kill me? Ah, now that I think about it, throwing away my position and wreaking havoc is another option. To be honest, I'm sick of this idiocy from the bottom of my heart."

"The reason I went under the Buddhist faction was because I believed in their Justice. Obeying them, I protected the peace of Little Garden. I couldn't protect everything in the past, but all the more reason for me to do it now, to protect their future. I have no obligation to abandon them for your convenience!"

"A hundred million or a thousand billion of gods, even you, Great Sage who Equals Heaven, are of no match against I, a Final Trial of Humanity. Along with the Sun Authorities, Absolute Evil shall be permanently sealed into the horizon of the white night. I will take this little Garden as my grave."

"…What about the outside world? Facing the Final Trial is necessary to complete the human history."

"Like I care. What I want to protect are those living in Little Garden. The world that I cherish, the ones that I love. I care not of the world outside of this place."

She said those words in a way implying that it was her final warning. If Great Sage who Equals Heaven would not budge, then it was inevitable. Even if they shared a friendship, there are paths that they could not walk together.

"…Won't you retreat?"

"I will not."

"You can never get out of the Game of Paradox. You will be trapped for eternity."

"Then so be it."

Yes. Her resolve was already made. She would be saying the eternal farewell to her comrades in Thousand Eyes and those in No Name. Even so, she had things she wanted to protect so her resolve was already set in stone.

But she would be lying if she said she had no regret being trapped for eternity. Because, she can never see him again. After many millenniums, he was the first one who managed to make her get serious at something again.

Despite her carefree personality, the tendency to act on a whim and her overwhelming power which earned her the seat of one of Little Garden three biggest problem children, she is also the strongest Floor Master. As a Floor Master many responsibilities rested on her shoulder and she also carried with her many worries.

However, to put those in the Lower Floors at ease, she hid those emotions away and devoted herself to protecting them. The lives that she could have saved, the thought of how she could have done better back then, the past still torment her greatly. However, she sheltered those thoughts away, devoting herself to securing a future for those living in the present.

But when she's with him, it's different. With him, she's not the strongest Floor Master nor is she one of the biggest problem children. She's just her, and he also sees her as such.

He is the one who she could truly share with a good cup of sake, a sense of amity, of fellowship and talk about the things she had hid away, a confidant. The one whose shoulder she could rely on and rest upon, a soulmate, a privilege which she could only use as 'Shiroyasha' not the strongest Floor Master.

Not being able to see him ever again, that would be her biggest regret. But at the same time, she felt relief. The oath that they share, because he's there that she knows everything will turn out fine even if she was gone.

Facing her resolve, Great Sage who Equals Heaven closed her eyes. Shiroyasha also silently waited for an answer. Fight or flight. But what the Great Sage chose was…

"Okay then, I'll go with you."

* * *

" _Give it your all, O Hero born after the wait of hundred years!_

 _Exhaust all your strength!_

 _Muster all your courage!_

 _Show me your recklessness, and become the glorious sword to pierce my chest!_

 _Come, Hero! Beyond my corpse await justice!"_

After the collision of his Aurora Pillar and the three headed dragon's Avesta, Izayoi was knocked out and had to resign from the fight. His body sustained serious injuries and he had lost conscious for the time being. Luckily, Burai managed to catch him midair and brought him to a spot far from the battlefield to recuperate.

After that, it was only Burai versus the three headed dragon.

With shark fin-like blades protruding out from the side of his arms and legs, Burai was engaging in a close quarter battle at light speed with the dragon.

Fluid and fast movement that even the trained eyes have difficulty keeping up with, he was like a snake coiling around its prey and toying with them before devouring them whole. Constantly switching the direction of where his next attack will come from, this fighting style both throw the enemy into a state of confusion with the after images and give the user an all-rounded view of his opponent, increasing the chance of finding an opening. The blades protruding from his limbs acted as an extension rather than conventional weapon, further complimenting his fighting style. However, the dragon was anything but inferior.

With the three heads and six ruby eyes which covered every possible direction around it, the dragon easily kept track of Burai's movement even with all the after images and threw his attack with pinpoint accuracy. The shadow blades posed no threat to its opponent but as a diversion they were more than competent. The true threat would probably be his claws. The claws sharp and full of malice like the scythe of death, always aiming for the most vital part with every intention to cut them off cleanly.

With his physical prowess and the armor which remove all body limit, Burai cut through the barrage of shadow blades and countered the claws that came his way with his own blades. At first glance it seemed as if they are fighting on equal ground, but actually Burai was slowly being pushed back.

The physical strength of both combatants seemed to be evenly match, but when that combined with the dragon's body mass of a continent, he was able to triumph over Burai when it comes to a test of strength.

"Guuuuuuh!" raising both his arms to stop the dragon's claws, a large depression had started forming on where Burai was standing. Whereas the dragon was simply looking down on him indifferently.

"What's wrong, Beast of Old? Is this all you're capable of?" he asked and both the tone and the question really ticked Burai off.

"You wish!" holding off the dragon's claws, he stomped his foot on the ground as two clusters of black mist started forming and took form of two giant maws and plunged at the three headed dragon. Using force of the collision, he pushed the dragon's claws back and immediately went on the offense with the two giant maws.

"Keep looking down on others, and you gonna feel the pain ten folds when it hit!" putting everything into his speed, Burai now has the image of a rampaging beast hell bent on tearing its prey apart, disregarding everything around it. Exceeding even the speed of light, his movements and attacks were completely erratic yet every strike is still filled with malice and intention to kill.

With the two maws restricting the dragon's room to move and rendering its shadow wings useless, now it was his turn to overwhelm the dragon.

"Yes! This, now this what you're truly capable of!" Curving his mouth ever so slightly to form a smirk, the dragon finally decided to stand his ground and started trading blow for blow with Burai, both a declaration that none shall pass from this point onward and a provocation of 'try me, if you truly have what it takes'.

"ORYAAAAAAAAAH!"

The two continued to trade blows as the atmosphere around them got compressed and expanded almost instantly, turning into a series of air explosions. Even the ground also started rumbling with the tremor nothing short of a raging storm, and it only got more intense the longer they keep up with their exchange.

However,

"But was that really enough?" From the head on the right, a bright light with intense heat formed in its mouth. The Flame of Glory that could burn a third of the world into ash, Khvanerah. But instead of releasing it at Burai from afar, the head went straight for him while holding the flame inside its mouth. The giant maw from the same side tried to intercept the attack, but was burned instantly.

He was caught off guard. If he was going to take this hit, then might as well score a good one on the dragon to even out the status quo.

Recalling the other black maw, he concentrated all the black mist into the blade on his right arm. The blade increased in both size and length, and the edge also started glowing with purple energy, similar to the time when he condensed the black mist to repel the End Emptiness in Underwood.

"Why don't you find out for yourself!" he swung his arm with the blade toward the dragon and at the same time the head with the Khvanerah in its mouth got to him from the side. Even after the two attacks had collided, the aftershock continued to clash out at each other. An explosion of entwining brilliantly burning flame and endlessly engulfing darkness occurred, taking with it a huge chunk of the volcano in the process.

If it was any other time, this scene would have been a spectacle to behold. But right now, it just reeks of death and destruction. When the aftershock had subsided, the two combatants came into view amidst a total wasteland.

The dragon's left arm was nearly cut off, but the head on the left had stopped Burai's blade with its fang before his attack could completely go through the target.

The head which held the Khvanerah in its mouth, the flame instantly burned through his armor and with that momentum, sunk its fangs into his flesh. When the jaws clasped down, the Khvanerah detonated shortly after and taking away the entire left section of his armor while also leaving behind major burns on his body. Looking at the state of its opponent, the dragon spoke calmly.

"So this is your answer."

 _Close, but not quite enough._

Pulling back its head, the dragon yanked out something in its right head's mouth and at that moment, Burai could no longer feel the pain nor the sensation of his left arm. The blade on the right arm slowly cracked up and shattered, letting his tattered body fell to the ground. However, he quickly took one step forward to stop himself from falling. Despite having his left arm ripped out of its socket and was bleeding profusely, he refused to fall and stood up. Despite all that, the life force and determination in his eyes showed no sign of fading away, but burning even brighter.

The dragon was surprised. Smirking slightly, he asked.

"Tell me, Beast of Old. Why do you fight? Is it to protect?"

"No, because this is the world that someone I hold dear was trying to protect, and because I made a promise with her."

"But I know nothing of that sort. I don't think I have even managed to protect a single thing in my life. So all I can do, is to do it the only way I know how. Destroy every single potential threat, weed them out from the very root. And I'm going to do exactly just that. To keep my promise with her, I'll need to take you down."

* * *

" _Damn it damn it damn it! Why does the Astral Gate have to be down at a time like this?!"_

Just shortly after the revival of Azi Dahaka when the evacuation was being carried out, Maxwell Demon Lord had destroyed the Astral Gate connecting Kouen City to the rest of Little Garden in an attempt to force Willa to become his pride. With no other way to reach the destination and no teleportation Gift at hand, Shiroyasha had no other choice but to get there the old fashion way.

Taking the Astral Gate back to the 6-digit, the two then quickly made their way toward the North at full speed, and even then it would still be quite a trek because each Gate is literally several worlds away from each other.

Riding atop the Jin Dou Cloud controlled by the Great Sage who Equals Heaven – Sun Wukong, Shiroyasha was biting her fingertip with a very perplexed and worried expression.

Speaking about Sun Wukong,

" _Okay then, I'll go with you."_ Recalling the conversation they had earlier, Shiroyasha was still bewildered by her friend's words even now.

To stop Azi Dahaka from ravaging the Lower Floors and destroying Little Garden, she had set her resolve on sealing him away for eternity in the horizon of the White Night with a Paradox Game. But then, Great Sage who Equals Heaven who she thought was sent by the Upper Echelon to retrieve half the Sun Authorities from her said that she was willing to be sealed away with her, reason being it would be boring if it was just Shiroyasha and Azi.

She even suggested bringing a board game along.

" _But before that, let's take care of this."_ Sun Wukong said while reaching out her hand.

Crack.

Before Shiroyasha could understand what she was doing, there was the sound of something breaking. She looked to the side and saw the bells which decorated her hair were crushed into pieces.

" _H-how…? These bells act as a leash they put on me, to keep track of my whereabouts. It's not something that can be easily destroyed."_

" _I noticed that they were all cracked up ever since meeting you here. Since you didn't notice the damage either, I guess that it was from a fight then. Must be nice, then. After living for millenniums, to have someone that can make you go serious again sure is great."_

That instant, the battle from her farewell party came to mind. Back then, one of her hairpin had also shattered and fell to the ground so it must be from that moment.

" _Honestly, that fellow…"_ gripping the pieces of the bells in her hand, her lips curved into a smile without herself knowing. But Great Sage who Equals Heaven was sure to etch that image into her mind, for the sake of poking fun at her in the future.

" _Now, let us set out to the Lower Floor!"_ Sun Wukong said raising her fist up high like the leader of all the kids in town when they are about to go on an adventure to the next town.

" _Again, why is it a must that you have to come with me?!"_

" _Well, for three reasons. First, I'm your friend. Second, I want to repay the favor."_

" _Hah?"_

" _After my 500 years of imprisonment, it was by your words that directed Master Xuanzang to me, wasn't it? If that journey didn't happen, the me right now wouldn't exist. And not only me, you even took care of my brother and showed the path to him."_

" _That wasn't much of a 'taking care' though, and the one who reignited the flame inside him wasn't me either…"_

" _And that is the third reason. I want to meet in person this fellow who managed to sway even that stubborn Kouryuu. And was it him, was it the same person?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _He reignited the flame inside Kouryuu, but did he also light up a new flame inside you?"_

" _...Yes."_

" _Right? Another question, if you see the Lower Floors as the treasure chest that you love so much, then what is he to you?"_

"…"

" _The one who I cherished the most, more than anyone else. My dearest."_

" _Ugh, looking back that was rather embarrassing line to say!"_ covering the lower half of her face to hide her tinted red cheek with her sleeve, Shiroyasha silently prayed.

" _Please be safe. For both me, and Little Garden's sake."_

* * *

Airborne Citadel.

It was sometimes after the vanguard was dispatched and the refugees were brought in. The current state could not be described with any word other than 'chaotic'.

Refugees and fighters, civilians and soldiers, both lightly and heavily wounded, occupying every single space possible in the great hall and the bedrooms upstairs. Because the Astral Gate was destroyed, they could not go anywhere to escape the ongoing calamity so they could only huddle together in fear in this Airborne Citadel which was acting as the frontline Headquarter for the battle against Azi Dahaka.

Fire dragon squads of Salamandra were resting in the courtyard to nurse their wings, while the other old-timers were also recuperating at any spot available for them. And amidst all that, was the sight of a gravely wounded Izayoi.

The little fox girl Lily, along with Yasuragi and other kids were trying their best to keep his condition from deteriorating any further. Seeing one of the Community's strongest players and one who they looked up to being beaten to this state, the kids were extremely shaken and would have break into tears if it wasn't for Lily and yasuragi.

"Neechan, master…master will come back, right?" one of the two younger sisters, Yuuyake asked Yasuragi with nearly teary eyes.

"Will he…?" Yuugure added in, clenching her fist on the hem of her shorts.

"Of course he will. Don't worry, you two. This is master, our master, that we are talking about. He will definitely come back with a wide smile no matter what." That was what she said to them, and at the same time that was what she wanted to believe. But reality is always cruel. Probably the cruelest of them all, right up there along with time.

When the vanguard returned, both Jack and Roc Demon Lord – Karyou suffered critical injuries and were immediately taken to the ward. Although one and the only good news was that Baron La Croix managed to rescue Kuro Usagi and Asuka who were teleported away by Demon Lord Maxwell, Burai was not amongst any of the two groups that returned.

When Leticia broke the news to her that Burai stayed behind to combat one of Azi Dahaka's new clone despite all his injuries, her expression turned grim. She stood like a statue in one spot, her lips twitching and her shoulders trembling. When Leticia embraced her in her arms, Yasuragi broke down into tears, her weeping was just another sound amidst all the noises.

* * *

It was around midday, when the sun was at the highest point in the sky cast its brilliant sunlight on the ground below. In the autumn forest where the Elf race resided, the little kids were playing tag with dry tree branches in their hands while some other were taking part in various activities with the adults.

The boys watching the older males practicing archery, dreaming of one day having their own bows and aspired to become the best in the forest. Whereas the girls were talking to the spirits of nature or were collecting herbs with their older sisters. Just another peaceful day in the Elven Forest.

Resting on one of the higher branch of the biggest tree and oldest tree in the forest, Burai was trying to sleep while being bugged by several Wind Spirits. One of them even tried to sneak into his kimono to tickle him, but was caught immediately.

" _Everyone, behave yourself now."_ When an Elf girl approached him, all the Wind Spirits immediately gathered around her. The Elven girl had an extraordinary beauty even by Elf's standard.

Her beautiful long hair was of a bright green color, flowing smoothly down to her waist like the finest silk. The curvaceous body line that was further embolden by the white and green dress she wore. Her figure can easily steal and seal the gaze of anyone, be it men or women. Especially those…extraordinary bosom and revealing cleavage.

While she can be very stern at time but has a caring and warm personality, almost motherly toward all except those who managed to get on her bad side.

From her she exuded an air of lofty and elegance, adding to that her reputation of being loved by all Spirits in the forest since birth, many of the later young boys and girls looked up to her almost like an idol. But that was not all of her achievements.

" _All right, go along and play with the other kids now."_ With just a few words, all the Wind Spirits happily complied and flew off. Burai let out a sigh as the annoying ones finally left.

" _Ufufufu, the little ones sure are fond of you."_ The Elf girl chuckled.

" _A little too fond of, in fact."_ Burai replied while shifting his body, making room for the Elf girl to sit.

" _Oh, how considerate of you."_

" _Anything for you, O Gaia's Beloved Daughter."_ Revealing a wide grin, Burai spoke with a joking tone.

" _C'mon, that was a tale from 600 years ago. And you were also part of that tale, wasn't you Revenant King?"_ The girl replied then sat down next to Burai.

" _Heh, even from beyond the grave, you can be damn sure that a Yajuu will still keep his oath."_

" _Haah, it's true that that is one of your strong point, but sometimes you can be rather stubborn because of that."_

600 years ago, following the appearance of the Gate, the portal connecting the Mortal World with the Demon Realm, the spirit veins all over the world were disturbed leading to natural disasters and unusual phenomenon, with the severity increasing in accordance in places where high amount of spirit energy gathered. Then came the first wave of the Demon Army's invasion, thus marking the start of the Dark War.

The Elf Forest, being one of the places with the highest accumulation of spirit energy in the entire continent, was also affected by the disturbance in the spirit veins. Fortunately, thanks to the protection and blessing of the Great Tree of Life the devastation was greatly reduced. But the Elders decided that this situation must not persist any longer, and must be dealt with sooner rather than later.

Thus, the girl was sent on a journey as an envoy. Along the way, she made many friends and foes alike, and due to having an aligned goal, at some point she met with Burai, much to her surprise.

During the initial stage of the Dark War, the Yajuu was presumably eradicated along with the Demon Army's first wave and the Gate. Although everything they did was for the sake of preventing any demon from reaching the Elf Forest, it was also thanks to their effort that the human forces were able to prepare themselves.

In the Yajuu's absence, the Dark War had already progressed to the second phase, with a much larger force which made the first wave seemed like a walk in the park. Human forces everywhere were easily overwhelmed, and would have fallen already if it wasn't for the Elf girl and her party consisted of comrades she made along the way.

Due to having the same goal, her party and him encountered each other several times on the battlefield and worked together to repel the Demon Army. But a same goal was the only thing they have in common, the path they walk may converge now and then but is entirely different. No matter how many time she convinced him, he would rather move on his own device rather than joining with her group.

After returning from the Demon World, he once again threw himself into the fray not because of the blood oath of his race, but rather to get even with the Demon, or some other personal reason. Even then, there was no deny that he was a valuable and the strongest asset in bringing the Dark War to an end.

At long last, after many years which felt like decades, the Dark War was brought to an end with the defeat of the Demon God. Every races in the Mortal World celebrated in joy, and the heroic party then went their separated way, either returning to their kingdom to rebuild it or continue on a new journey.

The Elf girl then headed home, bringing with her good news and an old but new companion. Upon her return, she was welcomed with open arms and praises. From her exploits, she was given the title of Gaia's Beloved Daughter.

As for Burai, following the Yajuu's old tradition of choosing a king based on one's prowess and ability to lead others rather than bloodline. After all he had done both as an individual and as a Yajuu, he has the right to have even the craziest reward, but all he asked for was a memorial service for his fallen brethren. And the day after that, he resumed his duty of fending off anything that means ill toward the forest.

Really, everything that this man did was all on his whim or out of his own free will. They said time changes everything, but a Yajuu is probably the only exception.

" _So, is there something you wanted to discuss with me?"_ glancing over at the Elf girl, Burai asked.

" _Ah, right. The Council of Elders had ended, and I was officially assigned as the new Head."_ The girl said with a big smile.

" _Really, now. Guess a toast is in order then. So, for your debut as the new Head of Elders what will your first big move be?"_

" _Why, of course it would be the termination of our blood oath. From today onward, the blood oath between the Elf and the Yajuu will be no more."_ When those words left the girl's mouth, Burai sat up with both his eyes widened.

" _Although I said that, there won't really be much change. We Elves will continue to protect the forest, and you can continue your duty as a Yajuu if you wanted to. The only difference would be that we're no longer bounded by that contract. With that being the case, you should do whatever you want, go wherever you want to, spend more time for yourself."_ The Elf girl then stood up but after taking only a few steps, she looked back at Burai with her trademark warm and gentle smile.

" _But remember, wherever you go or whatever you do, this place will always be your home and you're always welcome here."_ Leaving those words behind the girl walked away. Still somewhat bewildered, Burai dropped his upper body and slowly lied back down.

"' _Spend more time for yourself', she said."_ He closed his eyes and was about to take a short nap, and at that moment falling from the sky a black envelope. Reaching out his hand, he caught the envelope.

" _An envelope in this kind of place, at this exact spot. Too much for just mere coincidence."_ Sitting back up to get a closer look at the letter from a mysterious sender, his nose caught the scent of otherworldly magic.

" _An invitation from another world, huh. Guess I'll take you up on your advice this time, Head of Elders."_ With a wide grin, he opened the envelope and was engulfed by a blinding white light.


	28. Omake 3

**Shiraga:** and the official unofficial final chapter.

* * *

 **Close thine eyes, dear Sun of mine Pt 3**

* * *

"A dream…?" after a long drawn out fight with an enemy on his caliber, Burai had lost conscious and collapsed. Opening his eyes to see that he was the only one left in that giant crater, Burai recalled the dream he just had.

"It's been while since that time. Guess she must be buried under a mountain of work right- Guuuh!" feeling a sharp pain in his left arm, Burai was cut off from his reminiscence of the past, shifting his attention back to the present at hand. His arm which was ripped out during the previous battle with the three headed dragon had grown back, now with a tattoo of a serpent he had never seen before.

When he was about to asset what that tattoo was, his nose caught two new scents appearing in Kouen City. One he wasn't familiar with, and the other, he knew all too well.

"No way…Why would she return now?" but just a moment later, that familiar scent had disappeared completely from his sensing, and along with it the scent of the three headed dragon also. Knowing that something not right just happened, Burai quickly stood up and dragged his tattered body toward Kouen City.

* * *

Airborne Citadel, Command Center.

In the command center where all the core players were currently holding a meeting to devise their strategy and choose the next course of action, the Airborne Citadel suddenly shook violently and at the same time, a pillar or aurora storm shot up from below and pierced the cloud.

"Wh-what just happened?!" the phenomenon took place without any precedence, but the event which unfolded next was even more absurd, so absurd that it could not be described with words even by theirs and Little Garden's standard.

All of their Geass Roll was slowly disintegrating in ashes. This could only mean one thing, the Gift Games which they imposed on Azi Dahaka were all forcibly overwritten then cancelled.

Normally this would not be possible unless someone with higher and stronger Host Master Authority than them abused their power and tampered with the rules of Gift Game initiation, and even then that someone must be at least on the level of 3-Digit. But as of now, all the strongest Players still remain in this Lower Levels are all gathered here, and the rest not even a handful was on this level of ridiculousness. Then just who in reality could…

"Administrator Sarah!" one of the messenger then barged into the command center.

"Report!" Sarah shouted, not even waiting for the messenger who was panting heavily to catch his breath because right now time is a luxury that they could not afford.

"Ma'am…The…the three headed dragon…had disappeared completely into that pillar of light!"

"!?" everyone in the room widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Absurd! Even if he had solved all the riddle, until he can present his answer he can't just be up and disappear when there are three Host Authorities imposed on him!" Karyou slightly losing her composure retorted as if finding what she just heard unbelievable. The entire mission command was in total disarray. Everyone was just as confused as anyone. And without any precedence just like the first one, another phenomenon followed suit. This time, the aurora storm that was still raging toward the sky got split into halves by a stream of darkness which then tore a large fissure in space as it travelled up the aurora storm.

An outer sector of the town was hit by the shockwave when the fissure opened, causing the Airborne Citadel to shake violently again and the castle was also affected with exploding glass windows.

"What is it now?!"

"No point in staying here making assumptions. Sarah!" holding onto the table trying to keep his balance, Izayoi shouted.

"Send a troop with Laplace Little Demon down there now. I want an update on the situation on the ground ASAP!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the messenger then ran off to inform the fire dragon squad. Walking next to the broken window, Izayoi looked toward the aurora storm and the stream of darkness which was causing havoc.

" _Will this nightmare end, or is this just only dawn? Which one are you, Burai?"_

* * *

London Replica, sometime earlier.

In the center of the aurora storm where seven colored light was in a state of constant instability, unaffected by the ongoing rampage a black Geass Roll sat idly hovering just slightly above the ground. On it written the content of a Paradox Game which was designed for the sole purpose of imprisoning the Player and the Host for all eternity.

The barrier of seven colored repelled any and all form of damage inflicted on it, preventing anyone from reaching the Geass Roll inside. Even then right now there was one who, disregarded of his body, was forging straight into the storm to reach to the Geass Roll, although to no avail.

"THIS…DAMN…THING!" cladded in his armor, Burai was giving his all or whatever left in him trying to break through the storm barrier. However, just like the previous battle with Shiroyasha her power and his seemed to be of opposing nature so the effect of the aurora storm was amplified several folds on him. He too was aware of that fact so the idea was to let the two forces cancel each other out. But due to the drawn out battle and accumulated fatigue his current performance was less than desirable.

Yet he refused to stand down. When faced with impossible odd, only the bravest or the biggest fool would dare confronting it. But him, this existence, the individual named 'Burai Kudoku' was neither the bravest nor the biggest fool. He was simply one who would go to any length to get what he wants.

If there's an obstacle in his path, he will break through it. Even if there's no path to walk, he will make his own. Then with those hands, he will reach out to grab hold of what he wants. He never stopped before, nothing could stop him, not even death then why would he stop now? Not now of all time when he finally found someone he holds dear.

" _You look rather stuck, Black Demon."_ Yet again, the voice of that youth, that boy who he hates rang by his ear once again. But he paid no mind to it and kept on trying to break through the storm wall.

" _Ahh, after all the bravado you showed off, here you are struggling to bypass a simple barrier. But from another perspective, I guess this too is a good chance. A good chance to make you indebted with me."_

" _Avatara activate. Surround the Ten Heavens and shine, 'Another Cosmology'. You owe me one now, Black Demon."_ Suddenly, Burai felt a surge of energy flowing into his body and an indescribable pain in his left arm. Beside that wounds and injuries of the body were healed and accumulated fatigue of the mind was lifted. Gritting his teeth, he enhanced his armor with blood and activated the new Gift of his left arm.

Gift Activation: Eater of Sun and Moon – Rahu.

Then with all the energy that was transferred into his body, he directed them all into his left arm to boost its power to the utmost possible.

"Damn shitty brat…I'm going to remember this!" and just like that, he was able to tear through the storm barrier to get to the Geass Roll inside. Tearing through even Time and Space, he made his own path toward where she is, with his own hands he reached toward her who he holds dear.

* * *

Horizon of the White Night.

After initiating the Gift Game, Shiroyasha and Sun Wukong was transported to the former's Game Board along with Azi Dahaka. Staying true to his title and image, he went along with their farce like a declaration that even a Paradox Game is still not outside his realm of knowledge.

Just like she had said herself, even at full power Shiroyasha could not defeat Azi Dahaka and even with the help of Sun Wukong, they only managed to keep the fight from devolving any further than a stalemate. Because the Game Board is under the Host complete control, no matter how strong the destruction of their attacks were everything would then return to how they originally were down to every single grain of rice of the golden field.

But even without that, even with naked eyes one could tell just how devastating this battle was unfolding.

The dominance and bloodlust beyond what even the strongest heroes of legends could display, every strike shatter earth and cleave sky apart, making even Hell tremble and leaving Heaven in total chaos.

Powers which had far surpassed the understanding of the mortal's mind. Space and time was constantly distorted, twisted then reformed at an incredible to the point of totally absurd speed, making both processes seemed to be taking place at the same time. A Paradox phenomenon.

Due to the difference in the Time-Space continuum, on the outside it might have been only over an hour and although time does not flow in the Horizon of the White Night, this clashing of two otherworldly forces had been going on for a month now.

But at long last, to put an end to everything, the final irregularity had arrived to reign as the singular God Killer.

Crack.

A subtle yet reverberating sound, the three headed dragon then directed all its six ruby eyes toward a single spot on the night sky. Must be the instinct as a God Killer, the dragon could clearly felt the overwhelming pressure, like something or someone was trying to invade this dimension from outside. And just as its sense had warned him, from that spot in the night sky, a crack in space appeared and a giant black serpent bolted out from it, its jaws opened wide.

"Oya oya, seems like the main guest finally arrived." Sun Wukong retracting her Ruyi Jingu Bang said, also directing her gaze toward the black serpent. As the dragon was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the black serpent and was currently occupied, the owner of the latter used this chance to tear the crack in space even bigger.

Donning on his armor enhanced with blood, combined with his new Gift which received a huge boost from a certain youth, Burai's armor took on a new form.

The outer armor was replaced with multilayered armor plating and the inner mail still retained the trademark glowing veins of energy. The overall amount of armor had actually decreased, the new one looked like sacrificing defense for more mobility but that did not seem to be the case. On a closer look, both the outer armor and inner mail were actually millions of small scales linked together, so while the defense is retained the mobility is further enhanced.

The piece of cloth embroidered with the Yajuu's crest dangling on the left side of his waist had transformed into a cape flowing down from his left shoulder's armor pad, with the crest still full of pride and vigor, if not showing off even more dominance than before. While his mask remained the same, the helmet was now decorated with a long plume and along with the horns, both were blazing with pure energy.

No longer a knight of the Medieval Europe but a gladiator of Ancient Roman whose sole reason of existence is to fight and win, or to die trying.

The moment he got out of the crack in space, Burai immediately plunged toward the three headed dragon.

"Payback time you damn lizard!" as he recalled it, the black serpent Rahu then turned into a pair of gauntlets and fused into his armor.

"Beast of Old!" the dragon roared while swinging its claws toward Burai.

If the exchange between the dragon with the two Hosts was total carnage, then his trade of blow with Burai could only be described as spelling the end of the world.

The speed of their attacks was so fast that when the aftershock of the one blow finally occurred, they had already dished out another hundred blows and some. But it seemed this time, the dragon was finally the underdog.

Every time his claws made contact with Burai fists, a part of his flesh started withering into black ash without being able to recover. He clearly felt pain, but it was neither the physical pain of blunt force or cutting nor was it the mental pain of some kind of ability. It was simply pain, in its truest form.

"Laughable!" spreading its wings and claws, the dragon performed a pincher attack at Burai from four different angles. However, he paid no mind to the wings of shadow and focused on countering the claws. Relaxing his arm muscles, Burai now imitated the hunting stance of the world most flexible and deadliest predator, the King Cobra.

Like the formless water, his strike flowed deftly between even the smallest gaps in the dragon's defense then with the strength that could easily grind stone to dust, he deflected the claws and struck the dragon right in its chest.

"Guh!" at the same time, the two wings of shadow which he ignored and were nearing on him with every intention to shred him to pieces, were shot down by a barrage of heat rays. Using that chance, Burai quickly leapt back with a kick toward the dragon's chest to reset the confrontation.

"You're late!" Shiroyasha shouted from behind.

"My bad, got an arm ripped off and what's not!"

"Well, you're finally here so that's more than enough." From Shiroyasha's words, it seemed as if she knew that Burai would come. Actually, this whole thing could have been another part of her grander scheme.

Think about it, why would she leave the Geass Roll behind? If the goal was to seal Azi Dahaka away to prevent him from causing any more destruction and casualty then she could have restricted the number of Participant to only the dragon, yet she didn't. The Geass Roll was protected by an aurora barrier which repelled any kind of damage, but the fact that Burai got through means that it wasn't invincible.

Leaving the Geass Roll behind like an invitation and the aurora barrier which submitted only to Burai's power, everything was like a message specifically for him. This was not done out of desperation, she was waiting for him, to end this nightmare once and for all.

"Foolish! Doesn't matter how many tricks you still have up your sleeve, not even your souls will remain after this!" the dragon then stood its ground, from its jaw the flame which could wipe out and reduce a third of the world into ashes, with radiance akin to the sun and even from afar one could still feel the heat haze.

Physical manifestation of 'Glory' and 'Splendor', Khvarenah.

"Witness and despair, Beast of Old!" a blinding ray of light was shot out toward Burai and Shiroyasha. Yet both of them was unfazed. Positioning his hands vertically to imitate the jaws of a serpent, with a roar he then spread his arms like a serpent opening its jaws when about to swallow its prey whole. And that was exactly what was about to unfold.

Without moving an inch, Burai stood his ground and used the Rahu's ability to devour other Gifts to take the Khvarenah head on. The spot where he stood and everything behind him managed to avoid being obliterated, but the same cannot be said for the forest on the lake shore. Although they will just return to how they were almost instantly, the devastation was still really out of this world.

"You…devoured my Khvarenah…?" the dragon widened all of his six ruby eyes. But the Rahu's ability does not stop at simply devouring other Gifts. By devouring them, they would then be used to empower itself to grow stronger.

"For everything you have done, dragon, this time I'll end you!" after devouring the flame of 'Splendor' and 'Glory', all the energy veins on Burai's armor started glowing brighter signifying that the next and also the final attack is going to be the biggest and strongest one yet. Kicking off the ground, Burai plunged at the dragon. And right now he wasn't its only concern.

When Burai was taking on the Khvarenah, Shiroyasha used that chance to release her familiar onto the night sky. The nine orbs of light from the other day, the Suns of Di Jun then scattered into millions piece and disguised themselves as stars on the sky. Then as Burai charged at the dragon, she then closed the fan she was pointing toward the sky and swung it downward.

"Stars of the White Nights, descend." The millions stars on the sky then transformed into millions pillar of light and hailed down like a torrential rain on the dragon. Even with his wings and mobility, he could nto dodge all of them and with each pillar impaled into his flesh they also impaled him down onto the ground.

"TAKE THIS!" the speed far exceeding the Fifth Cosmic Velocity, Burai struck the dragon right in the middle of its chest. Not finishing there, he dug his fingers deeper in and using the gauntlets as the medium, injecting all the stored up energy infested with black mist into the dragon's body, like a venomous snake injecting poison into its prey killing them from inside.

The poison quickly spread through to the dragon's entire body, turning his flesh black before slowly disintegrating into ashes.

"Heh, at long last you've appeared…the one to bring me my eternal slumber…"

"So long, Azi Dahaka."

"Oh, you still haven't rid of me yet." When Burai was about to pull his arms out, Azi Dahaka held him back.

"I'll vanish, but you…my legacy will live on, inside you…"

"…"

"A parting gift…from me…Show them, what true 'Evil' really is…" leaving those words behind, the Last Trial of Humanity disappeared into the night wind.

"If that's what it takes to keep the promise with her…then so be it. After all, I am…Burai (無頼)." Lifting his face, Burai dispelled his armor and stared into the void. Unbeknownst to him, at that moment the Flag of 'Evil' had already taken root inside his body.

As he turned around, appearing before his eyes was her, his most beloved. By then even the energy which he received from a certain youth had also ran dry and he slowly dragged his body toward her. He tripped on a stone and fell down, but she had caught him in her arms as the two fell on their knees.

"You're late." She said hugging him tightly.

"My bad, but I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes, you're here now, and that's all that matter. Thank you, for being here." Raising his hand, he stroke her beautiful silver hair gently before losing conscious. Shiroyasha remained in that posture with Burai for a good long while because now is an eternal moment in a world of their own, both literally and figuratively. The night is still young, and they have all the time in the world.

" _You don't have to carry all the burden on your shoulders alone. Even the sun sleeps when night comes. So whenever you need me, I'll be your 'night'. So close your eyes, dear Sun of mine, and tell me what you see in the night."_

Meanwhile in the background, Handsome Monkey King, Great Sage who Equals Heaven – Sun Wukong was enjoying the spectacle from a high spot by extending her Ruyi Jingu Bang.

* * *

 **Shiraga:** finishing this chapter, it felt like this is the bad ending to the official good ending.

Stars of the White Nights is an actual name for a series of classical ballet, opera and orchestral performed during the White Nights Festival, originally started by the first mayor of and has been since held annual since 1993.


End file.
